Evan Snape ou le garçon du silence
by Anya Omega
Summary: OC/OOC/UA/ Qui je suis? Oh, juste un orphelin de m*rde qui apprend du jour au lendemain qu'il a un foutu père qui est revenu le chercher dix ans après la mort de sa mère. Le nom de cet enfoiré? Snape. Severus Snape. Moi, c'est Evan mais ne m'appelez jamais "le muet" ou je vous défonce, c'est clair?
1. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur:

Bien le bonjour… Avant toute chose, je voudrais signaler que dans cette histoire, vous retrouverez parfois des gestes déplacés, des scènes osées (je me tâte encore mais je laisse l'avertissement au cas où et vous serez, bien entendu, prévenus en tête de chapitre sensible) et de mots vulgaires alors si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de passer votre chemin. L'histoire abordera également des sujets sensibles. Vous voilà prévenus!

Mes OC (Phil', Greg' et Evan) m'appartiennent, merci de ne pas y toucher sans me demander mon avis! Les autres personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling!

Cette histoire sert davantage à me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture après avoir vécu une fameuse dépression dans l'écriture. Je n'arrivais plus à rien, j'effaçais systématiquement tout ce que j'écrivais, rédiger quelques lignes devenait insupportable et m'énervait.

À ce jour, j'entame ma septième semaine où j'écris tous les jours, chaque semaine un peu plus.

Je bosse sur des projets plus sérieux en / mais en attendant, j'ai préféré vous laisser avec une petite histoire de vie et d'apprentissage de la vie fortement inspirée d'une histoire car rien ne sera facile pour Evan.

Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait!

Je profite de cette note pour remercier les membres du discord "La folie des fanfics" qui m'ont encouragée pour ce projet! Merci à tous! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point votre soutien m'a permis de me lancer dans ce défi et de retrouver le chemin de l'écriture après de si longs mois!

Avertissement scènes + langage? OK

Contenu? OK

OC?

Panne d'écriture? OK

Je pense que tout y est! Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! Pour les délais, je ne préfère pas en donner, vous verrez bien quand ça tombera!

Merci à ceux et celles qui laisseront des reviews, ça motive et ça met du baume au coeur alors n'hésitez pas si vous voulez laisser un petit mot! Foncez!

* * *

–Tu exagères, Evan. J'en ai marre de te courir après à chaque fois que tu décides de te tirer ! C'est la quantième? La sixième?  
Evan ! Je te parle !

Assis sur une chaise branlante, les bras appuyés sur la table, je soupire, tête baissée, ignorant Phil' qui me fait face. Un véritable interrogatoire bordel ! En plus, je suis crevé. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas mais ça m'a vidé. Et l'autre qui n'arrête pas de parler … Il ne sait pas compter en plus, c'est la septième fois que je me barre d'une famille d'accueil, pas la sixième. Apprends à compter au lieu de blablater, Phil'!

Phil', c'est mon responsable, ici, au centre. Dans cet orphelinat où finissent tous les cas sociaux dans mon genre et où je suis depuis huit ans déjà, Phil' essaie de m'aider, de m'intégrer dans la société mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire la société de gamins comme moi, tatoués jusqu'aux os, hein? Personne n'en veut alors je reste. Je serai bientôt majeur et libre de me barrer d'ici et foutre ma vie en l'air comme je l'entends.

Je ne moufte pas, il continue. Il sait que je ne répondrai pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Après huit ans de silence, il commence à avoir l'habitude. Depuis que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat précédent, je ne parle plus. On ne savait pourtant pas me faire taire quand j'étais qu'un môme mais on m'a bien fait comprendre de la fermer, que ma mère ne reviendrait pas et qu'ils voulaient bien me le faire entrer dans le crâne avec les poings s'il le fallait. Les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche depuis.

– Et en plus, tu t'en es pris aux flics ! Il te suffisait de le rendre le paquet de cigarettes, pourquoi tu les as attaqués, Evan?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu savais pas demander aux Lockwood de t'en acheter un?

Oh le salaud! Comme si je pouvais le demander ! Il est en colère, et alors? Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé chez les Lockwood. Tous des connards prétentieux. Phil' était à peine parti que le chef noyait mes clopes et m'enfermait dans ce qui me servait de chambre. J'ai bien fait de foutre le camp, tiens ! Et le flic, il avait qu'à pas me toucher ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il a volé à trois mètres. C'est encore ce truc …

– Les Lockwood ne veulent plus de toi, tu es content j'espère? Tu viens de gâcher encore une chance Evan ! Combien de familles va-t-il te falloir encore avant que tu ne renonces à ton comportement?

Tant mieux je serai tranquille, ça me fera des vacances ! Et si tu arrêtais de m'en chercher déjà? Je n'ai besoin de personne, moi. Je n'attends rien du monde et le monde n'a rien à attendre de moi. Phil' soupire. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé? Je me lève, lui adresse un regard qu'il tente de combattre vainement avant de me lancer un paquet de cigarettes neuf. Je te connais trop bien, Phil'.

– Vas te coucher, Evan. Et pas de conneries ! Laisse-moi au moins dormir 8h avant de tenter de te foutre en l'air encore une fois!

Je lui adresse fièrement mon majeur en l'air avant de quitter la pièce. C'est vrai qu'il est crevé. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il n'est que 3h du matin quand je quitte son bureau. Ce n'est pas tard. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui! Je ne relève même pas la présence de mon dossier sur le bureau.

Ma nicotine est là, ma survie est assurée. Pas besoin de plus. Je sais que la prochaine famille que Phil' me réserve abandonnera, comme les autres.

Je traverse rapidement l'étroit couloir qui mène aux chambres, le plus silencieusement possible en allumant une clope. Les copains m'en voudront si je fais trop de bruit. Enfin, les copains me tabasseront quoi.  
Les premières taffes de cigarette m'apaisent et me déconnectent de la réalité. J'entre dans ma chambre, me désape en remarquant que mes vêtements ont a moitié été arrachés dans mon altercation avec le flic. C'est qu'il m'a pratiquement déshabillé le salaud !

Avec mon boxer, je m'affale dans mon pieu, expirant une bouffée de nicotine. 4h du mat'. Déjà? J'ai vraiment comaté près d'une heure dans mon lit? Le temps passe vite quand on plane. Trop parfois. Un premier baillement m'échappe alors que je me détends enfin. J'arrivais pas à dormir chez les Lockwood. Ici, je suis comme chez moi. Là-bas, tout était trop… parfait pour moi: un style pompeux, des fringues et des manières de riches, bref, tout mon opposé.

Un second baillement s'empare de moi. Je suis bien ici. Personne pour venir m'emmerder. Avant même d'en prendre conscience, ma clope s'éteint. Je la jette de côté et m'endors comme un loir.

– Evan! Bordel! Evan!

Je grogne. Fiche moi la paix, bordel! J'ouvre un œil agacé sur le réveil qui m'indique à peine 8h du matin. Il se fout de ma gueule? C'est quoi ça? Une vengeance pour mon escapade de ce matin? Phil' s'acharne sur la porte. Je ne moufte pas, il finira bien par foutre le camp.  
Il finit par ouvrir la porte et fonce sur moi en me jetant des fringues à la gueule, un air… pressé? stressé? enthousiaste? sur la gueule. Je n'aime pas ça. Adieu repos tant espéré ! Bonjour les emmerdes!

– Vas prendre une douche et enfile ça ! il me souffle d'un ton pressé.

J'examine les fringues. Un jean impeccable et une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée. Okay, quelque chose cloche et il se fout vraiment de ma gueule. Je lui adresse mon regard noir frais du matin mais il ne moufte pas. Que du contraire, il m'ignore et me remue vivement le bras.

– Grouille toi, Evan!

Il rassemble mes affaires et me tire du lit jusqu'à la salle des douches.

– Pas deux heures, Evan ! Je t'attends dans mon bureau et tu me feras le plaisir de te laver les dents!

Mon majeur lui adresse un salut magistral en guise de réponse avant d'entrer dans la douche, à peine réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Et c'était quoi ce sourire? Il était… content?  
L'eau chaude achève de me réveiller et, l'espace d'un instant, je suis dans ma bulle, en train de retracer chacun des tatouages de mon torse du bout de mes doigts frêles jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude cesse pour tiédir peu à peu.  
L'eau chaude est limitée ici, pas comme chez les Lockwood. Dommage. Je déteste avoir froid. Mauvais souvenir.

Complètement nu, j'inspecte une nouvelle fois les vêtements que Phil' a laissés. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. S'il croit que je vais mettre ça, c'est qu'il ne me connait pas si bien que ça! Discrètement, je sors et regagne ma chambre sans me soucier de l'eau qui dégouline partout.  
Ledit sourire s'efface quand je constate que la porte est verrouillée. Le fumier ! D'un pas rageur, je regagne les douches pour enfiler sa tenue de merde.

Évidemment, quand on s'appelle Evan et qu'on est un petit merdeux, on sait que ces fringues ne sont pas là pour t'habiller, juste pour faire bonne impression alors je m'habille avec un look le plus destroy possible: jean en bas des fasses, chemise froissée par mes soins et légèrement ouverte avec manches retroussées nonchalamment sur mes avant bras, dévoilant mes tatouages.

Une fois mon look soigné comme je l'aime, je passe une main agitée dans mes cheveux pour les désordonner plus encore, me brosse les dents et gagne le bureau. Devant la porte, j'inspire un bon coup et entre sans même frapper. On s'appelle Evan ou pas?

Phil' me dévisage avant de plaquer sa tête dans ses mains, découragé. L'homme qui lui fait face me dévisage lui aussi, arquant un sourcil noir, agrandissant son regard gris curieusement familier.

\- Evan… Je te présente Monsieur Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur: Et voilà! Je vous livre le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je ne comprends pas. C'est qui celui-là? Ma future famille d'accueil? En général ils se montrent pas jusqu'ici les gens. C'est plutôt Phil' qui va les voir.

**– Il se trouve que Monsieur Snape a connu ta maman et il…**

Phil' ne trouve pas les mots. Il hésite. J'ai peur de comprendre. Mon dos cogne la porte. Je suis prêt à détaler. Je ne veux rien savoir. Cet homme… Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Le truc arrive.

Les feuilles volent, la porte et les fenêtres claquent toutes seules. Je suis furieux. Voilà pourquoi ses yeux me semblent si familiers ! J'ai les mêmes! Les mêmes yeux gris de merde. Les siens!

Je réalise alors qu'il a disparu, abandonné ma mère et qu'il est revenu! Comme ça! Pourquoi?!  
S'il n'était pas parti, ma mère ne serait pas morte et moi… j'aurais eu…

Mille pensées me traversent l'esprit. Les insultes dansent un rock endiablé avec les menaces mais, une fois de plus, alors que des larmes traitresses dévalent furieusement mes joues, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Le salaud.

La mâchoire crispée, je sers les poings. J'ai besoin de sortir et je m'éloigne rapidement, ignorant les appels de Phil', une vaine tentative d'explication.  
J'ai envie de le cogner, de lui mettre un bon coup de tête mais je ne cogne pas sur les gens, même si je suis furieux. C'est MA règle. J'ai déjà bien assez d'emmerdes avec ce truc qui se manifeste quand je suis furax.

Je gagne le couloir qui mène à la cour. N'importe quoi. Un endroit où reprendre mon souffle, être seul, être calme. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Mais la porte est verrouillée. J'insiste. Elle ne cède pas. La colère monte, le truc aussi. Il n'est pas loin, je le sens. J'insiste encore. Elle ne bouge pas, putain!

Je tremble et je recule un peu puis, sans même m'en rendre compte, mon poing va s'écraser sur la porte vitrée. Le verre éclate mais ne cède pas, lui non plus. Saleté de double vitrage. Je recommence. Mes phalanges doivent être foutues mais je ne sens rien.

Le verre éclate enfin. Je suis sur le poing d'en arracher les morceaux pour sortir, ignorant mon propre sang dégoulinant sur mes tatouages quand Phil' arrive derrière moi en compagne de l'homme.

Snape s'approche et me ceinture, m'éloignant de la porte.

**– Tout va bien, Evan… Respire.**

La voix est douce mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Gregory arrive à la rescousse et fait signe à l'autre de s'éloigner en me voyant aussi bouleversé. Je peine à respirer. L'angoisse me monte à la gorge. C'est mon père bordel et il a abandonné ma mère!

**– Evan?**

Sans lui adresser un regard, je m'enfuis et gagne son bureau. Un refuge en quelque sorte. Il soupire avant de me suivre et d'entrer quelques minutes plus tard. Phil' ne le suit pas. Snape non plus. Doc' ne parle pas. Il me laisse prendre le temps d'assimiler tout ce bordel.  
Quand je pense qu'il se pointe comme si de rien n'était après tout ce temps… ça me met en rogne.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je grogne. L'adrénaline retombe. J'ai mal aux doigts. Je regarde distraitement ma main.

**– Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux…**

Une suggestion. J'acquiesce. Greg' me laisse toujours le choix. Il sait comment je fonctionne. Il lave la blessure à l'eau claire avant de la désinfecter. Je plie les doigts, surpris de n'avoir aucune fracture.

**– De belles plaies, mais rien de cassé. T'as de la chance… dans une moindre mesure, évidemment. Phil' m'a parlé de Snape. Tu veux qu'on en parle?**

Il me tend son portable en guise d'invitation. C'est un moyen de communiquer entre nous. J'écris rapidement un texto.

**– Il a abandonné maman…**

Greg soupire. Il comprend pourquoi j'ai les nerfs. Ma mère est morte. À cause de Snape. Je crois. Probablement. Ma colère retombe en repensant à son étreinte.

**– Il m'a demandé si ça irait pour tes mains, je peux aller le rassurer? Tu veux lui écrire quelque chose? J'avais dit à Phil'… d'attendre un peu, de t'en parler avant d'organiser une rencontre. Mais tu le connais …**

Évidemment ! Phil', Phil' Phil'! Toujours à tenter de me caser quelque part, dans un coin où je ne gênerais personne. Et mon avis? Ça ne l'intéresse pas, comme d'habitude! Vas voir Monsieur Machin, ce sont des gens bien, ce sera sympa, et blablabla ! C'est ça oui! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet? Je me renfrogne.

Greg soupire et me balance une cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet. Lui qui me fait tout son cinéma d'habitude sur la quantité de nicotine que je prends… Je croise son regard.

**– On va dire que c'est une exception…**

Il s'en va et me laisse fumer la clope tranquillement alors que je repense à Snape.  
Je lui en veux, c'est certain. Pour avoir abandonné ma mère surtout. Pour débarquer autant d'années après ensuite. Mais il s'est soucié de moi.

Je me glisse jusqu'à la porte pour voir Greg dans le couloir en compagnie de l'autre. Ils échangent quelques mots avant qu'il ne me jette un coup d'œil. Je sors de la pièce et regagne ma chambre sans même lui adresser un mot. Comment j'aurais pu ?

J'entends Doc' soupirer profondément, demander à l'autre de me laisser du temps, de revenir un autre jour. Et encore quoi?  
Je sais que Phil' fera tout pour organiser une deuxième rencontre et ça me fout la gerbe. Trop d'optimisme. Comme s'il en avait pas assez de s'acharner à me trouver une famille de merde.

Je déambule dans les couloirs en terminant ma clope. Je croise quelques gars que j'ignore. Je suis pas d'humeur. Un grand me bouscule. Il me jette un regard noir. Je lui adresse fièrement mon majeur. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Il a déjà eu à faire à moi. Et il n'a certainement pas envie de remettre ça.

J'arrive à ma chambre. Merde. J'avais oublié qu'elle était verrouillée, celle-là! Je soupire avant de m'adosser à la porte. Phil' viendra bien m'ouvrir à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal aux mains et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me vautrer dans mon pieu.

**– Evan…Evan…**

Je grogne avant de réaliser que je me suis endormi devant ma porte. Le con ! Ne jamais relâcher sa vigilance ! Jamais!

**–Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim…**

Phil', évidemment! Une vraie mère poule! Il m'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me laisse gagner mon lit où il me propose une canette de soda et un sandwich poulet mayo. Mon préféré.  
Je mange sans prêter attention à son mal-être. Il tord ses doigts avant de souffler. Allez, accouche Phil'!

**– J'ai discuté avec Monsieur Snape. J'ai proposé une seconde rencontre mais il l'a déclinée.**

Bah ouais, évidemment, bouffon! Qui voudrait d'un connard comme moi comme fils?

**– Il a préféré te laisser du temps et choisir toi-même la date de votre prochaine rencontre. Je lui ai dit que ce serait difficile mais il a insisté. Il a dit qu'il attendrait.**

Je suis surpris mais je n'en montre rien. Hors de question que Phil' remarque que je porte la moindre attention à ce qu'il dit sinon il ne me lâchera plus avec ça.  
Il soupire, m'octroie une tape sur l'épaule et me laisse en paix avec mon sandwich et ma canette

J'ai la dalle mais le pain passe difficilement ma gorge. Je force pourtant. Il faut bien que je mange. Ne jamais gaspiller la nourriture, c'est la deuxième règle. Pourtant j'ai du mal et repose le sandwich après quelques bouchées seulement. Je le terminerai ce soir.

Doucement, je me remets au lit, bien décidé à finir ma nuit interrompue et mouvementée mais le coeur n'y est pas. Je repense à ses mots, son étreinte, sa mine inquiète face à Greg'… Sa volonté de me laisser le choix.

Pour une fois, j'avais le choix et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Dans ma vie, tout avait été décidé pour moi jusqu'à présent. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire alors là, comme un con, j'hésite et ça m'empêche de me rendormir.

Je soupire avant de me retourner dans mon lit et de me rendre compte que je porte toujours cette putain de chemise. Je me désape en serrant les paupières, espérant que le sommeil vienne me chercher. Je finis par m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte… mais pas pour longtemps.

J'ouvre les yeux. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. J'ai la nausée. Je me relève brusquement en sentant les quelques bouts de pain remonter le long de ma gorge. J'ai tout juste le temps de me rendre aux toilettes pour gerber. Et merde! J'ai passé une sale journée, j'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est et je me retrouve en boxer dans les chiottes à dégobiller mon repas.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. J'suis pas en état pour une baston en règle là …

–**Evan? Tout va bien?**

Phil' allume la lumière, ce qui m'arrache un grognement. Je vomis encore. Saloperie de sandwich qui passe pas. Il passe une main dans mon dos pour le frotter doucement. J'ai presque envie de lui adresser mon majeur mais je suis trop mal pour ça et je sais qu'il ne partira pas, quoi que je fasse.

Il attend que ça passe et me donne un gobelet d'eau. Je le regarde avant de me rincer la bouche et d'ignorer la nausée qui me retourne une nouvelle fois l'estomac. Bordel, je pensais pas qu'avoir un père me foutrait dans des états pareils.

**– Ça va aller, Evan, ça va aller.**

J'ai vaguement conscience de retourner dans ma chambre, de me laisser tomber dans mon lit et de me rendormir pour le restant de la journée et de la nuit. Bordel, ça fait du bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Note d'auteur: Avertissement pour le langage cru d'Evan ! (même si là, c'est encore assez soft pour moi!)

Merci aux reviews anonymes !

* * *

Les autres jours passent dans le brouillard le plus total. Ni Phil', ni Greg n'abordent le sujet du paternel avec moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ruminer la question.  
Non seulement l'idée d'avoir un père m'a foutu la gerbe mais ça a ravivé des souvenirs: la mort de ma mère, l'orphelinat…

J'étais petit mais j'en ai gardé des traces dont je me remémore chaque nuit en faisant des cauchemars. J'étais décidé à ne plus laisser la mort m'atteindre et j'avais plus au moins réussi à occulter tout ça mais ça n'a servi à rien. Tout me revient en pleine gueule et les cauchemars reviennent en nombre.

Au fil des jours, ma rancœur s'atténue quand même un peu. Beaucoup de questions dansent le tango avec mes cris de haine et ça fout le boxon. C'est fatiguant.  
Cependant, malgré mon état d'épuisement dû à mes nuits écourtées par des cauchemars et par de longues réflexions sans fin, je me rétablis petit à petit. Greg' s'inquiète de ma perte de poids mais j'ai toujours du mal à manger. Mes pensées me parasitent l'esprit et me retournent l'estomac. Pas cool pour manger mais je force parfois. Pas souvent, mais parfois.

**–Evan? On peut discuter?**

Je jette un œil à mon assiette. L'odeur achève de me retourner l'estomac et je me lève, docile, pour rejoindre Phil'. Il joue avec ses mains. Il est nerveux, c'est mauvais signe.  
Je sais déjà quel sujet de conversation il va choisir et je m'arrête, prêt à faire demi-tour.

Il me jette un coup d'œil et soupire. J'arrive plus à manger, je vomis depuis plusieurs nuits et j'ai à peine dormi huit heures en une semaine! Bref, toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que je sois le pire des connards. Aborder LE sujet ne va pas améliorer les choses mais j'imagine que Phil' veut faire avancer les choses entre l'autre et moi.

–**Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment…**

Il hésite. C'est pas son genre mais je fais peur à voir. Je le comprends. Je délaisse mon repas pour regagner ma chambre. Il me suit. J'imagine qu'il se dit qu'il m'a laissé suffisamment de temps pour me décider.

Je me pose dans le pieu où j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps et sort mon paquet de cigarettes.

–**Evan… Tu as réfléchi… pour Monsieur Snape?**

Bordel, Phil' ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi hésitant! Il fait tout pour me ménager mais je me braque quand même, c'est plus fort que moi. Comment veux-tu que je parle à ce gars si je ne suis même pas capable d'émettre un seul foutu son?!

**–Crois-le ou non mais j'ai entretenu une correspondance avec lui et nous nous sommes vus dans la semaine. Je lui ai dit que cette rencontre devait te tracasser et je lui ai parlé de… tu sais… ton mutisme…**

Je me redresse. Il a osé! Il n'avait pas le droit! Je suis furax et lui fait comprendre de dégager de ma chambre d'un regard noir.  
Pour qui il va me prendre, l'autre, maintenant? Un fou furieux doublé d'un muet?! Génial! C'est quoi le prochain qualificatif? Asocial?

– **Il… Il propose de faire ça par téléphone si c'est trop difficile pour toi… Je te laisse son numéro…**

Je me rue sur lui pour exploser le petit morceau de papier en mille morceaux avant de lui lancer un autre regard noir. Et puis quoi encore?! Phil' soupire profondément et quitte ma chambre, vaincu.

Je tombe à genoux. Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait…

Mon regard s'attarde sur les restes de ma colère. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'en empare et dépose le tout sur mon bureau. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis con… En plus j'aime pas les puzzle…  
Et merde! Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant de faire quelque chose?  
Bon, okay, j'étais furieux et je le suis toujours mais merde, pourquoi Phil' a parlé de ça à l'autre? Qui dit qu'il voudra encore de moi après ça?

Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer pour reconstituer le numéro de téléphone et ça m'énerve. La pression monte, les morceaux s'agitent. Je prends une grande inspiration et finis par ranger les morceaux de papier dans une enveloppe que je glisse dans mon tiroir.

Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je suis beaucoup trop émotif pour arriver à quelque chose maintenant. J'ai besoin d'une clope. Ou deux. Ou de tout le paquet. J'm'en fous et je finis par me barrer pour gagner la cour.

Ici, on me laisse fumer tranquille. Personne ne veut d'un muet pour ami. Quelques-uns ont essayé, certains ont tenu plus longtemps que d'autres face à mes silences pesants mais personne n'est resté.

Ils finissent tous par abandonner alors moi, j'ai fini par me complaire dans la musique avec mon casque sur les oreilles et une clope entre les lèvres.

Tiens, ils ont déjà refait la porte! Rapide!

Je regarde distraitement mes doigts avant de les remuer faiblement. Plus aucune cicatrice, plus aucune blessure. Mes articulations sont intactes et prêtes à cogner mais je range mes poings. Pas aujourd'hui. Trop fatigué.

**–Evan… **

Je reconnais la voix, je ne moufte pas. Greg' évidemment…

– **Tu n'as encore rien mangé aujourd'hui. Tu es toujours malade?**

Ouais, ducon! Je fais non de la tête. Plus opposé comme réponse, tu meurs mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'emmerde avec ses inquiétudes. Je veux me débrouiller seul. J'ai besoin de personne. J'ai pas envie de m'attacher pour ensuite finir tout seul. Je préfère souffrir directement, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre.

**– Evan… S'il te plait… Ne crois pas que je ne remarque pas que tu fuis les repas dès que tu peux sans être vu…**

Merde, il m'a grillé. Tant pis, je n'avalerai rien de plus, ça me donne la nausée de trop penser à l'autre et trop réfléchir… bah ça me fait gerber.

**–Au moins la moitié d'une assiette, Evan. C'est tout ce que je te demande.**

Furieux, je me tire du mur en lui adressant mon majeur. Qu'il aille se faire voir, je préfère encore retourner à mon puzzle!

Je regagne ma piaule, ignorant les regards autour de moi. J'ai l'habitude et je rends chaque regard comme je peux. Si je baisse les yeux, je suis mort.

Dans mon pieu au moins, je suis tranquille, j'ai personne pour venir me taper la causette et attendre que je daigne répondre comme un con.

La journée passe lentement. Le casque sur les oreilles, je passe la majeure partie de la journée affalé dans mon lit, du punk rock dans les oreilles.

Ça me permet un peu d'évacuer le stress et la tension de ces derniers jours avant que mes pensées ne basculent à nouveau sur ces fichus papiers dans l'enveloppe.  
Pourquoi je l'ai déchiré… J'aurais pu me contenter de le mettre en boule dans la corbeille, ça aurait été bien plus pratique, mais non, il a fallu que je fasse le con!

Avec un profond soupir, je laisse passer la journée, saute le repas du soir juste pour emmerder Greg' et parce que je n'ai pas faim. Avant, j'aurais mangé, même sans faim parce que je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir un prochain repas. Il a fallu un bon moment pour que je comprenne qu'ici, on ne me volerait pas ma bouffe, que j'aurais à bouffer trois fois par jour et que je n'allais pas mourir de faim.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je décide me mettre à mon bureau et de ressortir cette fichue enveloppe.

Bordel mais c'est un carnage! Comment j'ai pu faire autant de morceaux avec un aussi petit papier? Je vais en avoir pour des heures! Je soupire profondément.

Greg' n'a pas tort quand il dit que je dois me contrôler mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… enfin… à dire pour les gens normaux. Pas comme moi quoi.  
Je déglutis difficilement. À quoi ça va me servir, ce fichu numéro? Je vais même pas pouvoir lui parler. Et les sms… j'en ai jamais fait.

Le portable me sert juste à écouter de la musique, cadeau de Greg'. Et tentative désespérée pour me faire parler. Ça n'a pas marché. Même les sms… J'écris, j'efface aussitôt. J'arrive jamais à les envoyer.  
J'arrive plus ou moins à communiquer avec Greg' mais c'est tout juste. Il y a des jours où rien ne passe et c'est jamais moi qui décide.

Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire? Même un banal "salut" c'est trop me demander car je sais que ça impliquerait une conversation par la suite et ça, j'en suis incapable. Foutu incapable.

Je pose la tête sur le rebord du bureau alors que mes yeux se posent sur les morceaux éparpillés à quelques centimètres de mon nez. J'ai déjà séparé ceux qui ont de l'encre de ceux qui n'en ont pas mais tout à coup, ça me semble insurmontable.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? "Salut, moi c'est Evan, tu sais, le fils que t'as abandonné en partant?" Tu parles d'un bon début de conversation!

Bordel… Je ferme les yeux en soupirant profondément puis, dans le silence de ma chambre, j'essaie de murmurer quelques mots. Rien ne vient. Je serre les dents.

Évidemment que le son n'allait pas sortir, ça fait huit ans qu'il ne sort plus! Même quand j'ai douillé en fuguant de ma dernière famille d'accueil en sautant par la fenêtre, je n'ai pas émis un seul fichu son alors pourquoi j'y arriverais maintenant?!

Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues. Je les efface d'un revers de manche et me concentre sur ces fichus morceaux. Je vais y arriver. Après, je verrai. Je ne suis sûr de rien en ce moment…

Je m'y atèle depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsque deux bras viennent se glisser sur mon torse. Je reconnais ces mains pour les avoir vues dans mon pantalon il y a une dizaine de jours. Ça fait longtemps mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je grogne, elle rit. Je me détourne pour lui faire un regard noir. Elle insiste. Je lui attrape le poignet. Non, c'est non. C'est moi qui décide si et quand je la mets dans mon pieu ou quand je la mets dehors. Et aujourd'hui, je ne la veux pas, ses mains me dégoutent. Elle minaude un peu avant de s'en aller. Pas de sexe ce soir. Tant mieux. j'ai autre chose à penser et je ne suis même pas capable de bander tellement il y a de questions et d'angoisses dans ma tête.

Pour me vider, je prends un papier après l'autre, dans l'espoir vain de reconstituer ce maudit puzzle. Je crois que j'y passe toute la nuit car je me réveille la tête sur le bureau. Et merde. J'ai mal partout.

J'émerge doucement, grimaçant contre mon dos qui proteste. J'ai passé la nuit à mon bureau. Vu l'heure qu'il est sur le réveil, j'ai loupé le petit dej. Tant pis. J'ai pas faim de toute façon.  
Évidemment, mon ventre, ce con, juste pour me contredire, gargouille. La ferme, enfoiré!  
Mais c'est vrai qu'hier, j'ai presque rien avalé. Je devrais peut-être avaler un truc mais à quoi bon si c'est pour le gerber vingt minutes plus tard après d'interminables nausées?

Je soupire une fois de plus. Je passe ma vie à soupirer. Et je n'ai presque pas avancé dans ce maudit puzzle, génial! Ma vie est vraiment pourrie.

Je quitte ma chambre et gagne les douches. À cette heure-ci, c'est désert mais l'eau est froide. Je frissonne. Je n'aime pas ça.  
Je me lave plutôt sommairement, ce qui achève de me réveiller avant de regagner ma chambre, dans l'idée de mettre un de mes pulls à capuche bien chaud, même si on est en plein été. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai encore froid.

Quand je rentre, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir Phil' assis sur ma chaise de bureau. Il sourit.

**–Tu te mets au puzzle maintenant?**

Je hausse les épaules dans l'espoir vain qu'il pense que je m'en fiche. Et merde, j'aurais dû planquer ce truc!

**–Un croissant?**

Mon ventre gargouille en guise de réponse juste quand j'allais refuser. Il rit et me lance le petit sachet. L'odeur de la viennoiserie achève de me mettre l'eau à la bouche et je le dévore en quelques secondes. L'envie de gerber s'éloigne et je regagne un peu de force. Tant mieux.

**– Greg' était inquiet de ne pas te voir au déjeuner… Vous vous êtes… disputés apparemment?**

Je hausse les épaules. Ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. C'est déjà loin.

**–Je vais pouvoir aller le rassurer. Je compte sur toi pour être là à midi!**

Je le laisse partir sans rien dire. Il n'a rien dit pour le numéro… Je m'approche du bureau et remarque un autre papier qui n'y était pas quand je suis parti. Un second papier avec ce même fichu numéro de téléphone.

Bordel de merde, Phil' me connait trop bien! Il savait que ma première réaction serait de déchirer ce truc alors il en avait préparé un deuxième… Le salaud.

Je souris. Mon angoisse semble s'alléger mais elle me rattrape aussi vite quand je réalise ce que signifie le papier entre mes doigts. Plus question de se voiler la face maintenant. J'ai le numéro, j'ai un putain de téléphone aussi. Et merde, pas moyen d'y échapper!

L'étau se resserre autour de ma gorge, l'angoisse me submerge. Je regarde le numéro avant de le composer d'une main tremblante. Bordel, c'est dur et mes doigts ne coopèrent pas! Ils tremblent tellement que je galère à appuyer sur les bons boutons et que je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

Allez Evan, c'est juste un putain d'appel. Bon, ok, prends une grande inspiration. Je vérifie plusieurs fois le numéro, comme pour retarder l'échéance avant de lancer l'appel. L'angoisse monte d'un cran. Bordel, mais je parle même pas! Raccroche, raccroche!

**–Evan?**


	4. Chapter 4

Note d'auteur: Bonjour les gens! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Ici, on en apprend un peu plus sur Sevy!

Bonne lecture!

À Jeudi prochain!

Ps: Le fameux t-shirt "your life is a joke" que porte Evan est l'un des miens. J'ai trouvé ça marrant d'ajouter une petite note perso'.

Et vous? Vous l'avez ce t-shirt?

* * *

Mon souffle se coupe. Merde! Il a décroché du premier coup le con! Tendu, j'ouvre et referme la bouche, forçant le barrage de mes cordes vocales pour tenter d'émettre un son, sans succès. Il insiste.

**-Evan?**

Les mêmes larmes de frustration me montent aux yeux. Je raccroche et je jette mon téléphone d'un geste énervé sur mon bureau avant de me précipiter dessus. Faites qu'il soit pas cassé, putain! Greg' ne m'en achètera pas un autre et c'est le seul truc pour écouter de la musique que j'ai!

Ouf! Il a rien… Je le repose délicatement et pars m'asseoir sur mon lit, au fond de la pièce.  
Les minutes passent, dans une attente intenable. Il ne rappelle pas et la tension quitte peu à peu ma poitrine, libérant le souffle que je retenais jusqu'alors sans m'en rendre compte.

Je reste prostré sans voir le temps passer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Quoi encore?!

**–Evan?**

Je me retourne pour découvrir Phil' sur le pas de la porte. C'est pas le moment. Je chiale, merde! J'essuie rapidement mes larmes mais le mal est fait. Il le remarque et vient poser sa main sur mon épaule, dans une vague tentative de réconfort. Fous moi la paix, bordel, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! C'est rien ça! J'ai déjà vécu pire je te rappelle! J'ai pas besoin de toi!

**–Monsieur Snape m'a appelé… **

Ah merde, l'autre lui a déjà dit! Il a pas trainé celui-là!

**–Tu aurais essayé de l'appeler**…**?**

Je hausse les épaules. C'est pas le moment de me chercher avec ça. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et je sais pas parler de toute façon! Il soupire et vient s'installer sur le lit. Il ne s'en ira pas.

**–Et si… si tu lui faisais un message? Tu écris bien à Greg' alors…**

Je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse un regard noir. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise?! "Salut, je suis le trou du cul d'orphelin que t'as laissé derrière toi!"? Sympa comme premier message d'un fils à son père, non?! Phil' me regarde longuement avant de soupirer. C'est pas facile pour lui mais c'est pas facile pour moi non plus!

**–Une photo? Une musique? **

Un bon majeur fièrement dressé, quelle bonne idée! Cette réflexion m'arrache un sourire.

**–Je… Il était inquiet à propos de cet appel, il avait peur que tu sois… dans le même état que la dernière fois. Je lui ai proposé de venir demain…**

Une deuxième rencontre, évidemment… Je soupire. Phil' ne lâchera pas le morceau comme ça. Il veut me voir dans une bonne famille. Avoir une belle vie et pas celle d'un délinquant fumeur et débauché.

**– Je vous laisserai tous les deux… Monsieur Snape a des choses à te dire et peut-être que toi aussi…**

Sur ces mots, il resserre son étreinte sur mon épaule, me murmure des encouragements avant de s'en aller. Demain…

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que le reste de la journée passe au ralenti. J'ai vaguement conscience que Greg' m'apporte un sandwich auquel je ne touche pas. Pas que je veuille le gaspiller, mais j'ai trop la nausée pour songer à manger. Peut-être plus tard…

Je vais prendre une douche avant de m'étendre dans mon lit sans toutefois fermer les yeux. Je n'y arrive pas. Des scénarii de rencontre tournent sans cesse dans ma tête. Tous se finissent mal: je me braque, je casse tout, ce truc se manifeste, Snape renonce et abandonne. Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire. C'est dingue de réaliser que d'un coup, on se retrouve avec un père et que, d'une seconde à l'autre, il peut disparaitre comme ça, sans prévenir.

Je tente en vain d'essayer de parler, de murmurer quelque chose, même un "salut" mais ça me demande trop d'efforts. Tellement d'efforts que j'en ai mal à la gorge. Je toussote alors que la frustration monte d'un cran.

Tu sais parler, Evan. Tes cordes vocales n'ont rien. Parle! La ferme, bordel! Les heures passent. Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux. J'ai peur de faire un cauchemar. Toujours le même, évidemment. La même série, du moins.

On frappe finalement à ma porte au bout d'une très trèèèès longue nuit.

**–Evan? Monsieur Snape arrive bientôt… Tu viens déjeuner et t'habiller?**

C'est Phil'. Il reste dans le couloir, évitant comme il peut la confrontation. Je me redresse dans mon lit, les membres raides. Ma tête est vide, l'angoisse surmonte tout et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. J'ouvre la porte pour faire face à mon responsable. Il voit ma sale tronche, ça lui suffit. Il sait que j'ai passé une sale nuit. Je suis trop crevé pour riposter.

**–Un croissant?**

L'odeur de la viennoiserie m'arrache un gémissement maladif. J'ai la nausée, je ne suis pas en état de manger. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Comme le sandwich. Peut-être qu'après, j'y arriverai… Je suis déjà trop mince. Faut que je bouffe. Je dois prendre du poids ou je vais finir par disparaitre.

**–Va prendre une douche, tu te sentiras mieux. Et… mets ce que tu veux...**

Je ne relève même pas qu'il vient de me permettre de me saper comme j'en ai envie. J'ai déjà pris une douche hier mais une autre me ferait peut-être du bien.  
Comme un robot, je me lave avant de quitter la douche pour faire face au miroir. Bordel, quelle sale tronche! Ça fait peur à voir.

Je détourne les yeux et enfile un t-shirt noir avec les mots "your life is a joke" tagué dessus en blanc avec un jeans large qui me retombe sur les fesses et des grosses baskets noires complètement défoncées. Génial… J'ai l'air d'un vrai mort vivant! Déjà que je suis blanc comme un macchabée alors m'habiller en noir… ça accentue le côté zombie.

Je quitte la salle des douches, dépose mes fringues dans la corbeille à mon nom et gagne le bureau de Phil', les pieds trainants et la tête basse.

**–Bonjour Evan…**

Je redresse la tête. Merde, il est déjà là. Je pensais que j'aurais eu le temps de respirer, de remettre mes idées en place avant la confrontation mais non…

**–C'est gentil d'avoir essayé de m'appeler. **

Quoi? Il se fout de ma gueule? Il sait très bien que je lui ai raccroché au nez! Je fais un pas en arrière, prêt à foutre le camp et à m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

**–Écoute… Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi… Mais je te remercie d'avoir essayé. **

**–Et si nous allions dans mon bureau?**

**–Ça ira, Philippe. Je pense qu'Evan a eu assez d'émotions pour cette semaine. Je suis juste venu déposer ceci.**

Il me tend une enveloppe assez lourde que je prends d'une main maladroite et tremblante. Je pense qu'il voulait discuter avec moi mais à voir ma tête… Il a dû comprendre et renoncer. Pour cette fois. Snape me regarde puis fait demi-tour. Je fais un pas en avant, la main tendue, avant de me rétracter.

**–Evan?**

Snape se retourne en entendant Phil' m'appeler. Je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement à mon paternel. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, j'espère qu'il comprendra. J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un demeuré.

**–De rien.**

Il s'en va et moi je regagne ma chambre, relâchant l'air que je contenais jusqu'alors dans mes poumons. Un jour je vais mourir d'apnée respiratoire moi! Je baisse les yeux sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvre délicatement. Mon coeur se serre. Maman.

Sans détourner mon regard de la photo de l'enveloppe, je referme la porte et m'allonge dans mon lit. Mes doigts retracent doucement les traits de ma mère. Elle est jeune sur ce cliché. La voir me fait plus de bien qu'il n'y parait. Une douce chaleur émerge dans mon corps.

J'ai grandi et je n'avais plus beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Je me souvenais qu'elle était brune, vaguement de sa voix douce mais les détails m'échappaient. Elle aussi avait les yeux gris. Je souris.

D'autres photos suivent. Maman avec Snape. Snape tout seul. Ils étaient jeunes tous les deux. En sortant la dernière photo, celle où ils sont enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une longue lettre quitte l'enveloppe. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment prévu de me donner l'enveloppe et de partir? Comme ça?!

_Cher Evan,_

_Tu dois m'en vouloir et je le comprends. Tu dois te sentir trahi et en colère contre moi et tu en as tous les droits. J'ai quitté ta mère, je vous ai abandonnés ta mère et toi, encore dans son ventre. _

_Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que j'ai quitté Éléna pour la protéger. Ni plus, ni moins. Notre relation la mettait en danger, je n'avais pas le choix. _

_J'ignorais qu'elle était enceinte lorsque je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive une pareille vie, l'angoisse au coeur et la mort à chaque coin de rue. J'ai… Je n'ai pas toujours été qui je suis, j'ai fait des choses que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Des choses qui mettaient la vie de ta mère en danger._

_Elle ne voulait pas que je parte mais je lui avais promis de revenir. Les courriers pouvaient être interceptés, je n'avais donc aucune nouvelle et j'ignorais que, quelques mois plus tard, elle te mettrait au monde et que sa santé déclinerait jusqu'à lui ôter la vie alors que j'étais en route pour venir vous retrouver. On m'a annoncé sa mort mais on ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais un fils sinon j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver. _

_Je m'en veux énormément. Rien n'effacera jamais toutes ces années où tu as dû grandir seul. Je voudrais prendre soin de toi mais j'imagine que tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. _

_Je suis actuellement professeur dans une grande école en Écosse. J'y ai également un grand manoir, légué par mon grand-père et qui pourra nous servir de maison si tu décides de vivre avec moi. _

_En attendant que tu prennes ta décision, je reste ici, près de toi, à l'hôtel St Martins Lane London à deux pas où tu peux me joindre. _

_Vivre une nouvelle vie peut te bouleverser, j'en suis conscient, c'est pourquoi je te propose de passer quelques jours chez moi durant ces vacances. Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaitre, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_J'en ai parlé à Phil' et il semble partant. Nous attendons tous deux une réponse de ta part pour organiser cette expédition._

_Ps: Les photos que je t'ai données viennent de l'album de ta mère. Ce sont les seules que j'ai gardées sur moi. Elle et moi avions à peine une vingtaine d'années. Je venais de terminer ma dernière année à l'école de Poudlard où je suis actuellement professeur et ta mère terminait ses études en littérature. Je regrette que la vie l'ait quittée si tôt. _

_Merci d'avoir appelé. Même si tu n'as rien su me dire, même si les mots sont restés, tu as fait cet effort et je t'en remercie. _

_À bientôt Evan!_

_Severus Snape_

Merde. Merde. Merde! C'est quoi ce bordel? Une position dangereuse? C'est quoi cette histoire? Il se croit dans un film? Mais ça expliquerait tout. Tout ce que Maman disait. À chaque fois que je me plaignais qu'il soit parti, elle me répétait toujours de ne pas le détester. Qu'il avait fait ça pour nous. Même sur son lit de mort, elle lui avait adressé quelques mots. Ma tête se fait basse. Des larmes dévalent mes joues. Ma gorge se noue. Merde! Non, non, non et non! Ne pleurs pas! Mes poings s'abattent contre le matelas.

La journée vient à peine de commencer mais je n'ai déjà plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me remets sous ma couverture et je ferme les yeux.

Merde! Je me découvre un père qui mène une… double vie? Une vie dangereuse? Ensuite, j'apprends qu'il ignorait qu'il avait un fils. Ça a dû lui faire un choc autant qu'à moi mais ça fait trop à assimiler pour à peine quelques jours. Mes nerfs lâchent trop souvent en ce moment. Ça ne me plait pas.

Les nuits pratiquement blanches et ma perte d'appétit n'aident pas non plus.

Les heures passent, j'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'ai mis un peu de musique pour briser le silence. On dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est le calme avant la tempête et ça m'angoisse.

**–Evan? Je peux entrer?**

Je relève la tête. Greg se tient à l'entrée de ma chambre. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu frapper.

**–Ça va? Tu tiens le coup?**

Je soupire longuement alors que mon regard s'égare sur les photos que j'ai collées sur le mur près de mon lit. Gregory suit mon regard et s'en approche.

**–Oh, tu as reçu des photos de ta maman! Tu lui ressembles beaucoup!**

Je souris. Discrètement. J'aime pas qu'on me voit sourire. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit et ça me fait plaisir. Je me lève pour donner la lettre au Doc. Il me jette un regard avant de la prendre doucement pour la lire.

**–Oh… Je vois. Ça doit être un sacré bordel dans ta tête! **

Je souris. C'est rare de le voir parler ainsi, il fait son "Evan" comme dit Phil'.

**–Tu vas accepter? **

Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

**–Tu pourrais passer la journée et revenir dormir ici non?**

L'idée a du mérite. Je ne suis pas à l'aise en présence d'inconnus, même si c'est mon père. On ne se connait pas et passer la journée entière à se regarder ne m'inspire pas vraiment.

**–Une journée? Juste un essai? On peut commencer par une journée ici si tu veux! Tu es dans ton élément, ça te rassurera! **

Décidément, Greg' a de bonnes idées. Mon regard s'éclaire et je prends mon téléphone pour écrire quelques mots. Avec le Doc', tout semble être plus facile et les mots viennent naturellement sur mon portable. Des mois d'entrainement pour arriver à ce résultat. J'y arrive mais pas tout le temps. C'est… compliqué. C'est jamais moi qui décide quand ça marche et quand ça ne marche pas.

–**Pourquoi pas…**

Greg' sourit et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il me décoiffe et je râle un peu, plus pour la forme que parce que je suis réellement fâché. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux.

**–J'en parlerai à Phil' et on préviendra ton père. Mercredi?**

Je hoche la tête.

**–Bien! Tu verras, tout se passera bien!**

Il me serre l'épaule en guise de réconfort et me parle brièvement de ce que nous pourrions faire mercredi. Ce serait l'occasion de montrer à Snape comment je vis ici.  
L'angoisse s'estompe au fur et à mesure que je réalise que cette journée ne me semble pas si insurmontable. Je retrouve l'appétit et mange le croissant avant d'entamer le sandwich.

Greg' me regarde terminer mon sandwich puis s'en va et me couve du regard avant de me laisser. J'ai pris ma décision. Si ma mère l'a aimé, c'est qu'il en vaut la peine, finalement, mon crétin de paternel!


	5. Chapter 5

Note d'auteur: Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toute! Voici la suite de l'histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!  
À Jeudi!

RAR Guest: Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans les prochains chapitres :)

* * *

Les jours s'écoulent lentement. Greg' m'a donné quelques pistes pour ma journée avec Snape. Phil' a donné son accord et m'a même proposé de faire une sortie en ville… mais en incognito. Il entend par là "sans faire de bêtises". Facile à dire. Plus difficile à faire. Mais je dois pouvoir faire ça. On commence par l'orphelinat. On verra pour la ville après.

J'ai pas envie que mon paternel constate que je suis une véritable bête de foire dans le quartier.

**–Evan? Monsieur Snape est là!**

Je soupire. Déjà. Je check l'heure. Ah oui, déjà. Il est sacrément ponctuel. Tout mon contraire en fait!

**–Evan!**

Oui, c'est bon, j'ai entendu, j'ai du mal à l'oral mais je suis pas sourd! Je sors de mon pieu, dépose mon casque sur mon bureau et quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre le couloir où Phil' m'attend.

**–Il est dans mon bureau, ça va aller? Tu sais que tu peux venir me trouver moi ou Grégory si jamais…**

Je hoche la tête. Ça va. Ça doit aller. Je le dépasse rapidement pour rejoindre Snape qui attend sagement devant le bureau de mon responsable. Je hausse un sourcil. Jean et haut noir. Intéressant. On s'est habillés pratiquement pareil si ce n'est que mon jean est troué et descendu au ras des fesses. Trop maigri. Il tient plus, j'y peux rien.

**–Bonjour Evan**

Je hoche la tête. C'est tout ce que je peux faire apparemment. Bon, d'abord, une clope. Je le regarde et lui fait signe de me suivre. On finit par gagner la cour où j'allume ma première cigarette. Je lui en propose une mais il la refuse. Merde, j'espère que c'est pas un de ces fameux cons qui combattent la cigarette!

**–Tu fumes depuis longtemps?**

Aïe… Je hausse les épaules. Oui, non, je ne sais plus. Je compte plus les années depuis longtemps. Il n'ajoute rien et me laisse fumer tranquillement.

**–Tu as aimé les photos?**

Je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse un pouce vers le haut. Ouaip même si j'ai pas vraiment compris ta lettre. Bon, va pas croire que je suis débile hein, manquerait plus que ça!

Il fait bon et les bruits de la circulation des rues derrière le grand mur qui scelle la cour comblent le silence qu'il y a entre nous deux. L'ambiance n'est pas aussi pesante que je l'aurais cru.

**– Je… Je t'ai apporté un truc… c'est pas grand-chose mais Phil' m'a dit que tu apprécierais.**

Je hausse un sourcil. Un cadeau? Qu'il n'essaie pas de m'acheter celui-là! Il me tend un petit sachet dans lequel je trouve une écharpe. Noire. Douce. J'apprécie, c'est vrai. J'ai cramé celle que j'avais avec des cendres de cigarette. Il y a un trou dedans mais je la conservais quand même. J'y suis attaché. Phil' a eu raison. Il me connait, cet enfoiré!

Severus ne me demande même pas si ça me plait. Il soupire longuement et regarde le ciel. Bleu. Sans nuage. Parfait pour un mois de Juillet.

**–Oh, vous êtes là! Ça se passe bien?**

Je jette un œil à Greg' qui vient prendre l'air à sa pause, comme il le fait tous les jours. Je lui désigne le paquet et il sourit. Lui aussi était au courant. Moi j'ai rien prévu. Je suis pas à l'aise avec ces choses là… Je réalise que j'ai même pas su lui dire "merci", merde!

La sonnerie retentit. Le temps est passé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

**–Ah, c'est l'heure! Severus, cette cloche annonce l'heure des repas. Je vous laisse avec Evan mais si vous avez des questions, je suis là. **

Une manière de m'épargner d'autres échecs vocaux. Merci Greg'! La cloche sonne une seconde fois et je lui adresse mon majeur. Bordel, tais-toi, on est pas sourds! J'oublie Snape et reviens sur mes pas pour lui faire signe de me suivre.

On passe dans le couloir où d'autres enfants débarquent pour gagner le self. Severus me suit toujours, un peu perdu et nous faisons la file. C'est amusant. Presque.

On patiente une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir se servir. Je me dépêche toujours quand ça sonne sinon je dois toujours attendre une plombe et ça m'énerve. Je me sers vaguement des pâtes aux quatre fromages alors que lui pioche plutôt dans la viande, les pommes de terre et les légumes. Mouais. Au moins il ne fait aucun commentaire sur mon régime alimentaire. De toute façon, je bouffe ce que je veux, je prends pas un gramme de graisse! Je prends un soda et le regarde distraitement observer ce qui l'entoure.

Je soupire et lui attrape le poignet pour le conduire au self des surveillants où il se prend un café avant que je ne l'entraine à nouveau vers une table à l'écart. Ma table. Je soupire. Finalement, ça ne se passe pas si mal que ça …

Je m'assieds tranquillement et le regarde prendre place en face de moi avec son plateau. Je le regarde un moment avant de prendre une bouchée de pâtes.

**–Ça ne fait pas mal les tatouages? **

Je me redresse. Plongé dans mon assiette, la tête basse, je l'oublierais presque tellement il est discret mais il était pas là avant, il faudrait pas qu'il vienne me dicter sa loi maintenant! Je hausse les épaules. Ça dépend les gens et ça dépend les endroits. J'ai connu pire qu'une aiguille me déchirant la peau alors bon… Moi ça ne me fait plus rien à force.

**–J'imagine que tu en as beaucoup…**

Et ouais, mec! J'approuve totalement en relevant légèrement mon t-shirt, dévoilant quelques tatouages sur mon torse légèrement musclé. Je suis fin, certes, mais mes nombreuses fugues et cavales m'ont donné plus de muscles que je ne l'aurais crû. Cadeau d'un ami du quartier. Je lui fais sa pub et en échange, les tatoos sont gratos. Il se redresse à son tour et me montre son avant bras gauche. Ouah, stylé!

**–C'est… Lorsque j'étais jeune j'ai rejoint un clan… Le chef m'a marqué comme du bétail et je n'ai pas apprécié mais j'imagine que nous avons tous deux une perception différente de la chose.**

Oh… Pas cool. Je comprends mieux la tête de mort à l'encre noire. Moi j'utilise ces trucs pour me souvenir mais aussi pour me cacher. La plupart du temps, les gens essaient tellement de distinguer mes tatouages et de les compter qu'il ne remarque pas ma sale gueule qui va avec et je suis relativement tranquille.

Lui n'a pas eu le choix. Pire que tout, il garde la trace de tout ce qu'il a fait. Pour un détenu, ça fait peut-être classe, mais pour lui… Il me fait presque pitié.

Dans un silence qui se fait un peu plus pesant, nous terminons notre assiette avant de soupirer et de nous affaler sur nos chaises respectives.

**–Je prendrais bien un dessert, pas toi?**

Je lui adresse un regard alors qu'il observe le self. C'est vrai que j'ai plutôt faim. Je n'ai pas exagéré sur les pâtes en me disant que ce serait galère de manger mais le fait que tout se passe bien m'a ouvert l'appétit.

**–Deux mousses au chocolat? J'ai un faible pour le chocolat.**

Je lui adresse un pouce en l'air en réprimant un sourire. Moi aussi, j'ai un faible pour le chocolat, c'est marrant ça!

**–Attrape!**

Je saisis au vol la mousse en chocolat avec la cuillère collée dessus et l'ouvre dans un geste précis, habitué. Je n'attends pas et dévore tout son contenu en quelques secondes à peine. Pas l'habitude de manger avec quelqu'un. Heureusement, il ne râle pas sur mes manières. J'en ai pas de toutes façons…

**–Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu aimes le chocolat! Moi, c'est ta mère qui m'a contaminé! Je crois qu'elle nous a contaminés tous les deux!**

Il sourit, sans doute nostalgique. Je pensais qu'il forcerait un peu la discussion mais il semble s'être habitué à mes silences. Tant mieux. Il est assez patient. Le côté prof peut être…

Mes précédents tuteurs ont toujours essayé de me faire émettre le moindre son, même par la force s'il le fallait. Certains m'ont frappé, parfois fort, parfois pas suffisamment pour laisser des marques mais je n'ai jamais crié.

Si j'ai bien un principe, c'est de toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'on me demande! Juste pour faire comprendre aux gens que c'est moi qui décide.

Il continue de me parler, de maman, de souvenirs. Moi je l'écoute, je ne sais pas faire autrement et, même s'il doit parfois voir ma bouche se contracter pour tenter de cracher un "merci", il ne dit rien.

Le self est déserté peu à peu et je lui fais signe de sortir. Nous regagnons finalement ma chambre et je m'installe dans mon lit, lui laissant ma chaise de bureau.

**–Jolie décoration…**

Cette remarque achève de me mettre de bonne humeur. Il est sympa comme père, finalement! Pas trop casse couille, loin des autres pères potentiels que j'ai pu rencontrer. Heureusement parce que celui-là, c'est le bon et que je pourrai pas en changer.

Mon sourire retombe alors que le silence se fait dans ma piaule. C'est difficile, je ne supporte pas vraiment ça et je peux pas mettre de la musique et faire comme s'il n'était pas là… Je le regarde pendant qu'il observe ce qui l'entoure. Il jette un œil approbateur aux photos que j'ai installées au dessus de la tête de mon lit lorsque ma porte s'ouvre.

Oh bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? La mini jupe beaucoup trop basse et son haut beaucoup trop haut, la tonne de maquillage noir sur la tronche, Sandy nous fait une entrée fracassante digne d'une prostituée.

Je ne l'aime pas comme ça mais elle s'est mise en tête de me plaire, sans doute pour continuer de coucher avec moi mais c'est mort. Ma queue ne daigne même pas se réveiller. Snape me regarde, interrogateur. Oh, merde, il va quand même pas croire que c'est ma copine, si?

**–Evan! **

Je grimace, sa voix trop aigue pour être vraie me vrille les tympans. Ecœurant. Elle se glisse dans mes bras mais je la repousse plusieurs fois. Elle insiste, ça commence à m'énerver.

**–Mademoiselle, il me semble qu'Evan ne souhaite pas… que vous lui tombiez dans les bras alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir sortir.**

Elle lui adresse un œil agacé auquel il répond par un regard noir. Okay, je sais de qui je le tiens celui-là! Même à moi il me fait frissonner.

Sandy agrippe mon haut et je lui prends les poignets pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle peste et Severus fait un pas en avant. Vaincue, elle sort.  
Tant mieux, je me demande ce qui m'a pris de la baiser, elle est chiante comme meuf! Je l'aurais mise à la porte s'il ne l'avait pas fait fuir.

**– Ce n'est pas une amie à toi… j'imagine…**

Je lui adresse un regard presque reconnaissant. J'espère qu'il comprendra avec ça. Ce genre de filles, c'est vachement collant. Il est fort comme type! Cette assurance, cette froideur… C'était impressionnant.

**–Je vais devoir y aller. Je peux revenir la semaine prochaine si tu veux. Passe par Phil' ou envoie moi un message. **

Quoi? Déjà? Mais… La journée est passée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et je n'ai même pas dit un mot! Il doit être déçu j'imagine… Il se lève, se dirige vers la porte quand mes jambes bougent toutes seules et que je me retrouve à tirer à mon tour sur son haut.

**–Evan?**

Ah euh… merde. Réflexe. Je le lâche avant de réfléchir en toute hâte. C'est le moment où jamais. De la tête, je désigne l'écharpe que j'ai laissée sur le lit et ouvre la bouche. J'y arrive pas.  
Je n'y arrive toujours pas et c'est mon père! Vaincu, je parle sans émettre un son. Il me regarde avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

**–De rien, Evan! À la semaine prochaine? J'aimerais qu'on discute sur la possibilité que tu passes une journée à la maison…**

Mon regard se voile mais si j'ai survécu à aujourd'hui, je devrais pouvoir passer une journée chez lui sans avoir l'atroce impression de ne pas être à ma place. J'acquiesce doucement. Même si je refuse, Phil' s'arrangera de toute façon pour que j'y aille.

Le moment viendra un jour où j'aurai trouvé ma place quelque part dans ce monde chaotique. Oui, ça viendra.


	6. Chapter 6

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici enfin le chapitre suivant d'Evan! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Maintenant que Phil' sait que j'ai un père, il ne se décarcasse plus à me chercher une énième famille d'accueil. Bon, évidemment, il me suit partout pour savoir où j'en suis avec Severus. Apparemment, il ne lui a rien dit sur nos échanges. Je montre à Phil' l'écharpe que Severus m'a donnée et il l'approuve. À son regard, je réalise alors seulement que j'ai fait une erreur.

**–Et pourquoi tu ne lui prendrais pas quelque chose, toi aussi?**

Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui prendre? Je le connais pas beaucoup moi… Je hausse les épaules, faisant soupirer Phil'. Greg passe mais n'ajoute pas un mot. Je regagne ma chambre, semant mon responsable sans lui prêter la moindre attention supplémentaire.  
Je vais chez Snape, c'est déjà bien non?! J'accepte d'aller chez lui, même si ça m'angoisse. Greg approuve et si jamais j'ai la moindre emmerde, je peux revenir ici car l'hôtel où Severus crèche est pas loin.

Au fil des jours, je reçois plusieurs messages. Toujours de Severus. Il m'envoie des photos de bouffe pour savoir ce que je mange sans savoir que je ne ferai pas la fine bouche. Je ne gaspillerai jamais de la nourriture. Parfois je ne mange pas, mais je sais qu'elle ne sera pas gâchée. Il y aura toujours un autre orphelin pour bouffer ma part si je le laisse faire.

Je ne réponds à aucun message, même par écrit, c'est difficile. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an et demi pour arriver à communiquer avec Greg' et encore! Quand je suis bouleversé, peu importe avec qui je suis, les mots ne viennent pas. Je suis tout bonnement incapable d'émettre un message.

Finalement, Severus se pointe sans avoir reçu de messages de ma part. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait mais il débarque pendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je suis debout depuis 4h du matin.  
Une saloperie de cauchemar m'a tenu éveillé une grosse partie de la nuit. Je suis donc tout sauf prêt à aborder cette matinée par une discussion sur ma future journée chez mon paternel.

**–Bonjour Evan… Toi aussi tu es matinal…**

Je lui jette un regard torve. Il fait la grimace. Non, je suis tout sauf matinal. Je suis un oiseau de nuit moi! Il s'installe en face de moi et me sors des photos alors que je mange mon pain au chocolat. Je n'ai pris que ça. Je ne pourrais rien avaler de plus de toute façon.  
Pendant que je termine, il dispose ses photos et je reconnais celles qu'il m'a envoyées sur mon téléphone. Il y en a quatre par moment de la journée: petit déjeuner, déjeuner, diner.

**–Il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie là dedans? Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier mais je sais faire ces plats là si tu veux… J'ai une mini cuisine dans la suite de mon hôtel.**

Une suite?! Ce mec est un bourge? Pourtant il est prof, non? Ça gagne autant que ça un prof?! Je pioche au hasard et découvre un petit déjeuner croissants/petits pains au chocolat avec du chocolat chaud. Va pour ça. Je lui tends avec deux autres photos désignant des toasts, des œufs et du lard pour dîner et une simple baguette pour le déjeuner. Ça ira j'imagine, même si je ne mange pas beaucoup.

**–** **Va pour ça! On se donne rendez-vous vendredi? Je viendrai te chercher…**

Prends moi pour un bébé tant que tu y es! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Je vais quand même pas fuir! J'ai l'habitude de la rue et des regards choqués qui me reluquent. Je rends œil pour œil et j'adresse mon majeur à tous ceux qui m'emmerdent. Les gens du quartier me connaissent.  
Je suis Evan pour certains. Pour d'autres, je suis l'Orphelin de service, quoi.

**–Evan? Il faudra que je te parle… de quelque chose d'important. **

Je le vois déglutir. Cette discussion l'inquiète. Il arrive pourtant à communiquer avec moi! Il trouve toute sorte d'astuces de merde, mais ça fonctionne.

**–Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai des choses à faire à mon travail… Des réunions, tout ça… Et il faut aussi que je parle de toi à mon directeur.**

Je hausse un sourcil. Il se lève, passe une main dans mes cheveux, ce qui m'arrache un grognement, et s'en va. Parler de moi? À son directeur? Me parler de quelque chose d'important? Mais bordel de merde, dans quoi est-ce que je viens de foutre les pieds moi?! Un second son s'échappe de ma bouche comme un soupir fatigué. Je m'allonge sur la table. La semaine va être longue. Très longue.

Le reste de la journée passe dans le brouillard le plus total.  
Je me redresse en sursaut sans avoir pris conscience d'être allé me coucher. Bordel, encore un cauchemar! Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. C'est mon père, il ne me ferait pas de mal mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'imaginer mille et un scénarii dans ma tête.

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis la visite de Snape et chaque nuit a été comblée de mauvais rêves. Je n'ai plus faim. La perspective d'aller chez ce type me terrifie plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. C'est comme si je faisais machine arrière alors que ça ne me ressemble pas.

Greg essaie de me parler mais je refuse tout contact. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne veux pas y aller alors que c'est dans une suite d'hôtel à cinq-cents mètres même pas de l'orphelinat! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je devrai vivre avec lui, chez lui? Et il est professeur en plus! Qu'est-ce qu'il dira de mes problèmes en cours? Difficile de participer quand on a la gueule fermée!

Les profs d'ici ne m'emmerdaient pas trop tant que je leur rendais des devoirs nickels. Ça m'avait saoulé au début mais j'avais vite appris que c'était la seule façon d'avoir la paix. Que fera Snape? Peut-être qu'il se montre compréhensif devant Phil' mais qui dit que ce sera pareil une fois que je serai parti d'ici et sous sa responsabilité? Je n'ose pas imaginer.

Les jours passent et mon état ne s'améliore pas. Mes fringues ne tiennent même plus et je suis obligé de serrer mes ceintures de plus en plus. On frappe à ma porte. Je fusille le réveil du regard. 7h30.

**–Evan… Debout là dedans, tu dois être prêt dans une demi-heure. Monsieur Snape a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher et que vous petit déjeuneriez à l'hôtel.**

Ouais, petit déjeuner. Si j'arrive à l'avaler ouais, et ça, c'est pas gagné. Mon estomac se retourne rien qu'à l'idée. Je ne pourrai même pas jouer la carte du "je n'aime pas" parce que je refuse de gaspiller et parce que c'est moi qui ai choisi le menu. J'imagine qu'il le prendrait mal.

**–Evan? Tu es debout?**

Je grogne en guise de réponse. Bordel, fous moi la paix, Phil'.

J'enfonce ma sale tronche du matin dans mon oreiller pour oublier qu'on est déjà vendredi. Phil' entre dans ma chambre et me reluque, affalé dans mon lit, les draps tout défaits, signe de ma nuit agitée.

**–Une douche, des habits et un brossage de dents, allez hop!**

Ce type veut ma mort ou quoi? On dirait qu'il fait comme s'il ne voyait rien pour une fois. C'est sa façon à lui de me contraindre à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire. Il fait comme si tout allait bien et ça l'arrange bien le salaud.

Sous son œil vif, je me lève et me dirige, hagard, dans la salle de douches. L'eau ne me fait rien tellement je suis plongé dans l'angoisse. J'enfile machinalement mes fringues sans prêter attention au pantalon noir déchiré qui ne tient qu'à un fil sur mes fesses et je sors.

Phil m'attend et m'adresse un soupir.

**–Ça va bien se passer, Evan.**

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Avec mes cauchemars, je suis dans un sale état. Je ne pourrai même pas riposter si… si…

**–Bonjour Evan…**

L'angoisse m'étreint la gorge. C'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer, la tête basse. Il est déjà là.

**–Nous y allons?**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et fais un pas en avant. Il m'adresse un regard que j'ignore. Je n'ai pas la force de relever la tête. Pas aujourd'hui. Il regarde Phil' avant de me regarder une seconde fois et se met en marche. Je le suis, la tête basse. J'espère que tout ira bien.

Nous franchissons la porte alors que Greg' m'adresse un signe supposé être encourageant auquel je ne réponds pas, déjà trop occupé à tenter vainement de maitriser mon estomac qui fait des tours sur lui-même. Je vais vraiment pas savoir manger…  
Severus m'adresse lui aussi quelques regards alors que nous sommes sur la route. Lui marche devant, je le suis de loin, tête basse. C'est à peine si je m'aperçois qu'il s'est arrêté et que je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

**–Evan… **

Je relève la tête, dissimulant à peine les cernes qui m'entourent les yeux. Un vrai panda.

**– Tout va bien?**

Ma gorge se resserre. Non, tout ne va pas bien. J'ai la frousse, je veux pas aller chez toi et je me suis fait une dizaine de putain de scénarii différents dans ma tête et tous finissent mal. De quoi tu voulais me parler? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aborder le sujet?

Il continue de se taire et me fait signe de le suivre vers le grand hôtel de luxe du quartier. Bordel, ça doit pas être de la merde sa suite à l'hôtel! Un lieu de bourges quoi! Il n'y a qu'à voir tous ces péteux m'as-tu vu me dévisager tellement je fais tache dans le décor!

Je rentre les épaules comme si j'essayais de me faire le plus petit possible. Je n'ai pas envie de renvoyer tous ces regards. Je suis trop fatigué pour me battre aujourd'hui.

Après un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, nous arrivons dans la suite où Snape me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je le délaisse pourtant pour aller m'asseoir dans l'un des sièges proches de la sortie, juste au cas où.

Sous mes yeux, il referme la porte et me désigne un sachet sur la table basse. Surement le petit déjeuner.

**–Evan?**

Merde, merde, merde! Où sont les chiottes? J'ai pas le temps de demander que je vomis dans le salon. Génial.

**–Evan! Je ne savais pas que tu étais malade… J'aurais reporté si j'avais su à moins que… est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais trop nerveux?**

Mon regard et mes cernes doivent en dire long sur ce que je pense en ce moment alors je m'abstiens de toute manifestations extérieures de communication.

**–Viens, les toilettes sont par là. Je te laisse ici, je vais nettoyer ça. Tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude, j'aurais dû m'en douter.**

Je me rince péniblement la bouche tellement mes jambes tremblent. Je tiens difficilement debout et c'est à peine si j'ai assez de force pour que mes jambes me portent jusque dans le salon où ma bile git toujours puis jusqu'au canapé où je m'allonge.

Snape revient dans mon champ de vision avec un gant de toilette qu'il pose finalement sur mon front. Ça fait du bien.

**–Evan, tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Je ne te battrai pas. Jamais. **

Ouais, je vois! J'en connais un qui a dû lui balancer ma vie! Ça me rassure à peine. J'attrape mon téléphone et rédige un texto d'une main tremblante. Je suis trop nerveux pour réaliser que j'écris à mon père aussi facilement qu'à Greg. C'est comme si toute ma peur me permettait de m'exprimer l'espace de quelques secondes.

**–De quoi tu voulais parler?**

Il hausse un sourcil.

**–Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? Quand tu as détruit la vitre et fait claqué les portes et les fenêtres?**

L'angoisse reste dans ma gorge.

**–Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas?**

Je nie de la tête. Non, ce truc se manifeste quand j'ai les nerfs et vu que j'ai souvent les nerfs bah…

Snape me fait face, les yeux dans les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

**–****Il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible… Tu es comme moi… Tu… Tu es un sorcier, Evan!**


	7. Chapter 7

NdA: Rien à ajouter si ce n'est "Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!"

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, mon corps se fige avant que je n'éclate de rire… silencieusement. Il me terrorise et après il ose se foutre de ma gueule! C'est quoi cette mascarade? Mon rire silencieux s'interrompt quand je remarque qu'il n'a pas bougé et reste stoïque.

**–Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, Evan, mais tu es un sorcier. Enfin, tu seras un sacré bon sorcier plus tard, avec un peu d'entrainement. Ta magie est puissante et pourra t'être utile si tu apprends à t'en servir**.

Je lui adresse mon majeur avant de me relever, prêt à quitter la pièce, la main sur la poignée. Okay, mon père s'est échappé d'un asile. Génial!

**–Il ne s'est jamais produit de choses bizarres quand tu étais en colère ou que tu avais peur? C'est de la magie, Evan. Certes, c'est de la magie sauvage et non maitrisée, accidentelle si tu préfères mais de la magie quand même.**

Je m'arrête alors que ma brève altercation avec les flics dans le magasin me revient en tête. Il y avait ce truc bizarre qui les a éloignés de moi. La première fois que ça s'est produit, dans ma première famille d'accueil, je pensais qu'ils avaient trébuché tout seul. Mais ce truc était revenu. Plusieurs fois. À chaque fois que j'étais en colère ou que je me sentais menacé en fait.

Je relâche la poignée et me tourne pour lui faire face, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant moi, il sort une espèce de… non, ne me dites pas que je rêve! Une baguette pour faire des tours de magie? Plus cliché que ça tu meurs!

**–Recurvite!**

Sous mes yeux, le vomi disparait comme si on l'avait effacé avec une gomme et le parquet me semble plus propre à cet emplacement. Je lui adresse un regard confus. Il soupire et me fait signe de me rasseoir. Okay, dans quelle merde j'ai mis les pieds encore, moi?

Toujours confus, je regagne le canapé où je m'assieds, les jambes tremblantes. Merde, c'est du sérieux! Je fais de la … magie et je suis un… sorcier.  
C'est presque surréaliste et si je n'avais pas vu ce qu'il a fait de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Une seconde question me taraude mais je reste silencieux, espérant qu'il poursuivre.

**–Ta mère l'était aussi. Je suis un sang-mêlé, ta mère était née-moldue. Contrairement à moi qui suis né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, les parents de ta mère étaient tous deux sans pouvoirs magiques.  
Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai été battu par mon père qui refusait d'accepter la magie. Je suis devenu aigri et je suis entré dans un… groupe que l'on appelle les "mangemorts". Ils étaient exterminateurs de moldus. Je n'en suis pas fier mais j'ai rencontré ta mère lors d'une de mes missions.**

Je comprends mieux cette fameuse histoire. Évidemment qu'il mène une double vie, s'il est professeur et sorcier! Je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi il a dit qu'il ne me battrait pas. Avec un père comme le sien, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

**–J'ai… j'ai parlé de toi au directeur de Poudlard et il serait ravi de t'accueillir dans notre école magique.**

Et quoi, ça donnera quoi? Je vois d'ici le titre: "l'apprenti sorcier va à l'école". Mais d'un autre côté, il faut que j'apprenne à me servir de ces trucs et voir comment ça fonctionne. À chaque fois que j'ai désiré que quelque chose se produise, ça ne s'est jamais réalisé. Mon truc, ma magie ne s'active que si je suis en danger ou en colère.

**–J'imagine que ça doit faire beaucoup de choses à encaisser en une seule matinée. Si tu as des questions, je peux toujours y répondre. J'ai amené quelques livres sur le sujet. **

J'hésite une seconde avant de me lever et d'attraper les livres qu'il me tend. Avec mes frasques et mon caractère, jamais personne n'a voulu de moi dans ce monde. Peut-être que quelqu'un voudra bien de moi chez les sorciers, qui sait?

Snape finit par me laisser tranquille. Il écrit des trucs dans un carnet pendant que je lis les premières pages sur l'histoire de la magie. C'est presque irréel. Merlin aurait donc bel et bien existé. Morgane aussi. Quand je pense qu'étant gamin, je refusais d'y croire. Maman devait bien rire de mes théories. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas que je parle de ces trucs étranges qui se passaient autour de moi et elle n'a jamais fait de magie devant moi. Ça reste un mystère pour moi.

J'apprends également qu'en plus des sorciers, il y a des gobelins, des fées, des elfes, des trolls, des vampires, des loups-garous. Génial, on se croirait dans un bon gros roman de fantasy/fantastique!

Je m'attarde un peu sur les descriptions et regardent les illustrations. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'aime bien lire.

Quand j'ai fini à l'orphelinat et que j'avais pas encore l'air d'un débauché, je lisais pour occuper mes journées. Je lisais en espérant que maman reviendrait vite. Je pense qu'à l'époque je ne voulais pas me résoudre à sa mort.

**–Tu trouves des choses intéressantes?**

Il jette un œil intéressé au livre que j'ai entre les mains et regarde la page.

**–Si les créatures magiques t'intéressent, je devrais pouvoir te dénicher un livre assez complet sur le sujet à Poudlard.**

Poudlard? Il a déjà mentionné ce truc, je pense que c'est le nom de l'école où il travaille. Je hoche distraitement la tête en poursuivant ma lecture.

**–Que penserais-tu… de faire un essai de magie? Il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'avoir une baguette pour utiliser la magie. On peut voir comment elle se manifeste!**

J'arque un sourcil en déposant le livre ouvert sur le rebord du canapé. Le défi m'intéresse. Je me redresse et focalise ma concentration sur mon tru… ma magie. _Fais quelque chose… Fais quelque chose… Fais quelque chose, merde!_ Les pages du recueil s'agitent. C'est… c'est moi? Snape émet un drôle de bruit, entre une toux et un rire. Il se fiche de moi?

**–Je pense que ta magie réagit mieux quand tu es en colère. C'est quelque chose que nous devrons maitriser. Il est tard, que dirais-tu de manger un morceau? **

Sous mon regard amusé, il fait léviter les œufs et le bacon tout droit sortis du frigo. Pratique! D'un autre geste de baguette, il casse les œufs et les laisse cuire dans une poêle tranquillement. Vraiment pratique. Il existe des sorts pour tout? J'ouvre la bouche mais encore une fois, aucun son n'en sort. C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette le plus de ne pas arriver à communiquer. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais savoir, tellement de réponses que je voudrais obtenir et je ne suis même pas fichu de poser mes questions, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Presque énervé, je me mets à table alors qu'il amène les boissons de lui-même. Je hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi il n'utilise pas la magie?

**–Utiliser la magie est parfois plus fatiguant que de le faire soi-même tu sais. Et puis, il y a quelques petites choses que j'aime faire par moi-même. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de magie … te divertirait. **

Je souris. Ouaip, il a pas tort. Les assiettes prêtes volent jusqu'à la table où je les dispose correctement puis nous mangeons. Pas mauvais. Gras, oui, mais ça fait longtemps que je m'étais pas fait une bonne bouffe pareille alors j'en profite! J'ai retrouvé l'appétit, c'est bien aussi.

Greg sera content de savoir que j'ai mangé. Je ne lui dirai pas mais j'imagine que Snape lui fera un compte-rendu de la journée!

**–Au fait… Notre existence doit rester… secrète. J'aimerais que tu n'informes pas le personnel de l'orphelinat. Je devrais leur effacer la mémoire et ce serait… embarrassant. Je ne veux pas te priver des personnes qui t'ont entouré alors garde ça pour toi, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce. De toute façon, je ne sais pas parler et je ne pense pas qu'ils me croiraient ces imbéciles. Nous terminons de manger et Snape pose ses couverts. Il me regarde longuement avant de se lever.

**–Ça te dirait une promenade dans le quartier sorcier? **

Je fronce les sourcils. Quoi? Il y a carrément des quartiers sorciers? Pourquoi je les ai jamais vus? Je connais cette ville comme ma poche à force de m'y balader de nuit pourtant !

**–Tu connais le Chaudron Baveur?**

Ouais, ce nom m'a toujours fait rire mais le nom "chaudron" est typiquement sorcier. J'y suis jamais entré cependant. Trop bizarre pour moi.

**–C'est notre entrée.**

Je tousse. Quoi?!

**–Tu veux voir?**

J'acquiesce. Il me prend le bras et en quelques secondes je me retrouve dans une petite cour. Bordel, j'ai la nausée, c'était quoi ça?

**–Une potion contre la nausée? Le transplanage peut donner mal au coeur, j'aurais dû te prévenir… Désolé…**

Mal au coeur? Tu parles, j'ai l'impression que mes organes se bousculent pour foutre le camp de mon corps! Je lui adresse un regard noir en refusant sa potion. Je suis un dur, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Je prends une grande inspiration et me redresse. On est où?

**–Je nous ai transportés dans la cour derrière le bar. **

En effet, derrière moi, la porte entrouverte m'offre la vue d'un bar plongé dans la pénombre et de quelques gens attablés. Severus sort sa baguette et la pose sur les briques.  
Quoi, le "Sésame, ouvre toi" marche? C'est ça la formule? Tellement cliché! Sev' enlève sa baguette et les briques s'écartent sur notre passage, dévoilant une grande allée bordée de magasins. Okay, j'ai rien dit, c'est carrément génial!

Les gens me dévisagent autant que moi je le fais. Je vois de tout. Des hommes en robes, des chapeaux excentriques, des boutiques d'ingrédients, d'animaux de compagnie mais aussi des balais. Ça aussi c'est vrai? On se déplace sur des balais?

**– Tu as vu quelque chose?**

Je pointe les balais du doigt.

**–Évidemment. Les jeunes garçons sont intéressés par ça. Ce sont des balais pour nous déplacer mais on les utilise le plus souvent pour jouer au Quidditch, notre jeu. C'est l'équivalent de votre football mais avec plus de balles et dans les airs.**

Oh. Mouais, je suis pas sportif, c'est moins cool d'un coup. Mais j'aimerais bien voler. Ça doit être fun de se retrouver dans les airs et d'être libre.

**–On fait un tour? **

J'avance dans l'allée en guise de réponse. Heureusement que Sev' surveille les alentours parce que je suis tellement à fond sur les boutiques que je ne vois rien d'autre. Nous déambulons tranquillement alors que mon père m'explique un peu le concept des diverses boutiques.

**–Parrain!**

Un mec me contourne pour aller saluer mon père. C'est qui celui-là? Derrière lui, sa copie conforme en plus âgée passe à côté de moi sans m'adresser un regard. Snob. Tout dans son allure désigne un mec riche qui s'y croit. Pareil pour le gamin. Je le regarde et c'est là que je réalise que Severus est le parrain du mec. Merde.

**–Bonjour Draco. Lucius.**

Sev' me fait signe de venir. Je reste pantois à le fixer alors que les deux blonds me regardent. Mon père soupire et me rejoint.

**–Lucius, Draco, je vous présente Evan. **

**–Oh, c'est lui ton fameux Evan?**

Je lui jette un regard noir. Comment ça, ton "fameux" Evan? Il leur a parlé de moi? Ça promet! Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu leur dire!  
Draco me dévisage. J'imagine qu'il ne me voyait pas comme ça. Enfin, quand je vois la populace, des mecs comme moi, il n'a jamais dû en rencontrer.

**–Draco…** souffle son paternel.

**–Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Evan, mon nom est Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.**

Okay, il a l'attitude et le langage pompeux qui va avec. Je déteste ces mecs là qui ne peuvent pas saquer les gens comme moi, recouverts de tatouages et la gueule d'un dépravé. Il me tend sa main, je détourne le regard. Tu peux crever, ça m'est égal.

**–Et bien Evan, tu ne salues pas Draco?**

Oh l'enflure! Je me tourne vers Malfoy père et lui adresse mon majeur juste sous le nez.

**–Evan! Lucius, je t'ai dit qu'Evan… ne parlait pas.**

Le blond sourit. L'enfoiré, il le savait! Il le savait! Severus soupire.

**–Bon, puisque nous sommes là, autant boire un verre…**

**–C'est gentil, Parrain, mais nous devons rentrer. Mère nous attend.**

Qu'est-ce que je disais! Le petit prétentieux à sa maman doit rentrer à la maison! Je me fous de lui mais il ne semble pas le remarquer. Les Malfoy nous saluent et déguerpissent. Tant mieux! J'aime pas les merdeux dans leur genre!

Severus me regarde. J'imagine qu'il a dû capter que j'emmerdais ces deux blondinets mais ça ne fait rien, je m'en fiche. Je suis ce que je suis et je n'ai pas envie de changer.

On reprend notre route et je découvre ainsi d'autres magasins mais aussi des bâtiments immenses. Sev' me parle de Gringott's, la banque des sorciers et m'explique les correspondances monétaires entre le monde sorcier et moldu comme il l'appelle. C'est intéressant.

**–On peut s'arrêter ici? J'ai commandé quelques ouvrages et je dois passer les prendre depuis quelques jours.**

Des bouquins? Ça, ça m'intéresse! Je le suis d'un pas vif et, à peine entré dans la librairie, le laisse aller au comptoir pour observer les livres qui m'entourent. J'en vois quelques-uns sur les créatures magiques et des livres de sortilèges qui m'intéressent mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

**–Evan? Oh, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui t'intéresse?**

Il jette un œil aux livres que je m'apprêtais à remettre et m'en sors un autre avant de se diriger vers la caisse une seconde fois. Attends, il est quand même pas en train de me les acheter? Je le suis jusqu'au comptoir pour le voir sortir quelques mornilles. Il était pas obligé mais j'apprécie et je le lui fais comprendre d'un signe de tête.

**–Tu sais, Evan, j'en ai parlé avec Phil', il m'a dit que ce serait difficile mais… tu viendras bientôt vivre à la maison. Comme je suis professeur, je reste au château, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi et que tu suives des cours…**

Merde! J'ai toujours détesté l'école. Je rends de bons devoirs, les profs n'ont pas à se plaindre mais niveau communication… Rien à faire, ça me bloque. Et puis, à quoi ça servira que j'apprenne la magie si je ne suis pas fichu de prononcer le moindre sort?

**–Qu'un adolescent débarque en cours d'année sera inédit, je ne te le cache pas, mais tu es mon fils et crois-moi, les gens te laisseront tranquille. Je préviendrai également les professeurs concernant ton mutisme. Pour le reste, on verra. On peut toujours tenter, qu'en dis-tu?**

Comment ça, les gens me laisseront tranquille parce que je suis son fils? Il est si sévère que ça comme prof? Il émet un rire discret.

**–On m'appelle la chauve-souris des cachots. C'est là que je donne cours de potions aux étudiants et mes envolées de cape sont légendaires, de même que ma répartie! **

Oh, je comprends mieux. S'il flanque la peur de leur vie aux gosses, j'imagine que les autres me ficheront la paix dans ces conditions. Il faudra bien que j'apprenne à maitriser mes pouvoirs de toute façon. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'espère juste que c'est pas une école de péteux comme Malfoy sinon je détalerai la queue entre les jambes! J'aime pas qu'on me regarde. C'est débile parce qu'avec les tatouages que j'ai, j'attire irrémédiablement l'attention mais j'aime quand même pas ça. Se faire observer comme une bête curieuse, comme un phénomène de foire, très peu pour moi.

Nous quittons finalement la librairie où Severus a réduit tous les ouvrages qu'il avait commandés. Heureusement que les sorts de réduction existent parce qu'il en avait une bonne vingtaine! 

**– On a déjà bien avancé ici. On pourra revenir une seconde fois acheter ton matériel quand tu viendras avec moi. Un verre avant de partir, ça te tente?**

Mouais, ça dépend pour boire quoi. Qu'il me fasse pas le coup de me commander un jus d'orange, ça c'est pour les gosses et j'en suis pas un. J'acquiesce doucement alors qu'il me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'au bar d'où nous sommes venus. Le serveur, un drôle de gars, vient nous accueillir.

**–Professeur Snape, jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous?**

**– Un café et une bièraubeurre, s'il te plait, Tom.**

Une quoi?!

**–Tu n'aurais pas voulu du jus de citrouille, j'imagine?**

Je fais la grimace. Dégueu!

**– La bièraubeurre est très populaire dans le monde sorcier, tu verras. Tu es un peu jeune pour goûter au whisky pur feu!**

Ledit Tom finit par revenir avec nos boissons. Je reconnais la tasse de café et… quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à une bière. Sev' paie et me fait signe de goûter. Oh bordel, c'est quoi ce goût? Du caramel? C'est bon!

**–Tu vois? Je savais que tu aimerais ça!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA: Merci pour vos retours sur Evan! Je suis contente qu'il vous plaise!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :)**

* * *

Finalement, on termine la journée au bar où on en a profité pour finalement se commander des bonnes grosses tranches de lard accompagnées d'omelette et de pain. Severus me parle du monde magique et semble anticiper mes questions avant même que je n'aie fini de me les poser à moi-même. Ça doit être un truc magique. Je me demande si je peux communiquer de cette façon.

Il me parle des vacances, de la rentrée en Septembre, me donne quelques autres livres qu'il a pris exprès pour moi pour, soi-disant, rattraper mon manque de connaissance sur l'univers sorcier. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve tellement tout ça me parait irréel.

Après une deuxième bièraubeurre qui n'est finalement pas si bizarre que ça, il me raccompagne dans le monde "moldu" puis jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

**–J'imagine que tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à ressasser. Tu seras mieux ici mais si tu veux passer me voir, n'hésite pas. Je poserai des alarmes dans ma suite qui m'indiqueront quand tu y seras. Je ferai passer le mot à l'entrée pour qu'il te laisse passer sans trop te chercher des noises.**

J'acquiesce, ouvre la porte et fais quelques pas dans le couloir, suivi de Snape. Manifestement, nous étions attendus. Nous avions à peine fait deux mètres et refermé la porte derrière nous que Phil' et Greg' se sont précipités vers nous avant de souffler, profondément soulagés de nous voir vivants et en un morceau.

Phil' passe une main dans mes cheveux.

**–Tu vois, je savais que tout se passerait bien!**

Je me retiens de lui adresser mon majeur. Il sait que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux. Greg' pose quelques questions et Severus improvise un petit compte-rendu de notre journée le plus fidèle possible, si on oublie la visite dans le monde magique.

Le Doc' insiste pour savoir si j'ai mangé et, là non plus, Sev' ne lui cache rien de mes nausées du matin et du festin de cet après-midi. Greg' parait soulagé et me fait un sourire. Je salue Snape et gagne ma chambre, le sac en papier rempli de bouquins. Je vais avoir de la lecture. Il faudra que je fasse attention à pas les laisser trainer, c'est mon secret. Enfin… Notre secret.

En m'allongeant dans mon lit, ma tête cogne contre une petite boite en papier carton et je réalise que j'avais laissé mon paquet de clopes ici. J'ai pas fumé de la journée. Un exploit pour quelqu'un qui fume une quinzaine de clopes sur un jour d'ordinaire.

Je soupire profondément, m'installe confortablement contre mon oreiller, mets un fond de musique et reprends ma lecture de tout à l'heure sur les créatures magiques.

J'aurais aimé en voir mais d'après Severus, j'en aurai l'occasion si je prends le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou quelque chose comme ça. Le sujet m'intéresse. À voir pour le cours. Les étudier ne me suffit pas, j'aimerais les voir, en toucher quelques-unes comme les sombrals ou les hippogriffes. Les loups-garous et autres gros insectes peuvent rester là où ils sont par contre, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ou du moins, ça ne me tente pas. Pas du tout.

Dans ma tête, la pensée de suivre les cours s'insinue doucement, petit à petit. "Parler" de la magie avec mon père me semblait intéressant mais la perspective de retourner à l'école ne me plait guère. Je pourrais apprendre seul mais je pense qu'avec un paternel comme professeur, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me dis que s'il m'a proposé de faire un essai, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il est prêt à accepter que l'école ne soit pas faite pour moi.

Plongé dans ma lecture, je ne vois guère le temps passer. Il est plus de minuit quand je planque mes livres sous mon matelas, que je me déshabille, me laissant seulement en boxer avant de me rouler en boule sous les couvertures.  
Très vite, mes paupières se font lourdes et je m'endors, des images de créatures fantastiques plein la tête. C'est pas si mal que ça la magie finalement!

Le reste des vacances est finalement assez flou. D'après Phil', je quitterai l'orphelinat pour vivre avec Sev' mais ça ne me gène pas trop. Il me fiche relativement la paix et la perspective de changer de vie m'intéresse beaucoup.

Avec lui, même s'il insiste sur mon état de santé et s'assure que je ne fume pas trop et que je mange suffisamment, une habitude qu'il a apprise de Greg', il me laisse à mes silences.

Il y a bien eu des fois où il a tenté de me faire parler mais ça n'a jamais été forcé. Il sait que je galère, il le voit suffisamment.

Pour se débrouiller les quelques weekends que j'ai passés chez lui au début, il a bien fallu qu'on développe un moyen de communication, que ce soit au travers d'sms ou bien d'images. Sev' m'a aussi parlé d'une technique de l'esprit, c'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à répondre à mes questions avant même que je ne les pose. C'était plus facile alors on s'est beaucoup basés sur ça quand je n'arrivais pas à communiquer autrement que dans ma fichue tête.

Ça m'a frustré d'apprendre qu'il lisait mes pensées mais il m'a assuré qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour connaitre mes pensées sur la magie et pour comprendre pourquoi j'allais aussi mal le premier jour que nous avons passé ensemble dans sa suite.  
Il a ensuite ajouté qu'il ne le ferait qu'avec ma permission ou en cas d'urgence. Je pense que je peux le croire. Il n'était pas obligé de me le dire et je n'aurais jamais rien su s'il l'avait fait.

Les cours reprennent finalement dans deux semaines. Je ne vais plus beaucoup à l'orphelinat. Même si j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemars, je vis maintenant le plus souvent chez mon père. Difficile, très stressant mais faisable.

Sev' et moi avons déjà été chercher d'autres livres plus approfondis sur la magie et j'ai ainsi passé une grosse partie de mon été à lire ou à fumer. Sandy ne s'est plus repointée les quelques nuits que j'ai passées à l'orphelinat au début. Je pense que Snape lui a foutu la peur de sa vie avec son regard noir. Il assure que ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose et qu'il était plus impressionnant vêtu de ses robes de professeur. Des robes. Mon dieu… Je porterai jamais ces saletés!

Pour mon plus grand malheur, mon père s'est mis dans la tête d'inviter les Malfoy et, plus particulièrement, Draco. Le fils du grand prétentieux. Le coincé du cul junior quoi!

**–Écoute Evan, Draco est mon filleul et il vient chaque année passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances au manoir. J'apprécierais que tu fasses un effort…**

Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses pour que je m'acclimate correctement. La plupart de mes affaires ont quitté l'orphelinat pour le manoir Snape où nous vivons. Nous aurions pu nous contenter d'une maison mais Severus se sentait trop mal à l'aise là où il avait grandi. Un manoir. Un fucking manoir! Il savait pas s'acheter une autre maison? C'est trop grand et j'ai parfois l'impression que les murs vont m'avaler.

Snape prétend que j'ai besoin d'espace mais je suis beaucoup mieux dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Lui trouve ça bien que je ne m'enferme pas dans ma chambre. J'en serais incapable. Même si j'ai choisi la plus petite, elle est quand même très spacieuse et je ne suis pas habitué à vivre dans des pièces aussi grandes, ça m'effraie un peu.

J'ai donc découvert le jardin, le potager, la grande écurie où quelques chevaux et poneys broutent tranquillement, la forêt aux alentours et le grand lac. Ce lac est un endroit fantastique où j'aime me réfugier de temps en temps. C'est calme, reposant. Je pourrais presque m'y endormir.

Hormis mon acclimatation à mon environnement, il y a aussi ma rupture avec l'orphelinat. Phil' me laisse prendre mes marques mais je sais que, dès Septembre, je serai définitivement sous la tutelle de mon père et que je ne retournerai plus là-bas. J'y ai passé tellement de temps que, ça aussi, ça m'a pas mal perturbé.

Et là, apprendre que Draco vient les deux dernières semaines… C'est comme une énorme pierre qui se tasse dans mon estomac. J'ai pas envie de le voir. Lui et moi, on est pas du même monde et… C'est un prétentieux et moi je suis ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon de bourge un "délinquant". On a rien en commun alors je n'ai aucune envie de le fréquenter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

En plus, je vais devoir me taper une balade sur le chemin de Traverse pour y faire mes achats de rentrée mais aussi ceux de Malfoy. Ô joie, une journée shopping avec un vrai petit emmerdeur qui pète plus haut que ses fesses ne le lui permettent. Et puis quoi d'autre encore?! Un après-midi transat à se faire dorloter par des masseurs et des esthéticiennes, le verre de cocktail à la main et les orteils parfaitement manucurés en éventail? Beurk!

Malfoy arrive finalement. Sev' m'a prévenu qu'il serait là à l'heure du thé, en compagnie de son père. Génial, un deuxième Malfoy. Je me retiens de lui lancer un regard noir à cette annonce.

**–Evan, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Draco mais il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, tu verras! Il est très influencé par son père mais il n'est pas le même tout seul! Il… **

Son hésitation m'interpelle mais il choisit de laisser tomber. Sachant que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de sa part, je soupire, m'empare d'une pomme et file dans ma chambre avec un bouquin.

Il pleut aujourd'hui alors je ne pourrai même pas aller au lac pour que le peroxydé me fiche la paix. Au pire, je pourrai toujours m'enfermer dans ma chambre! Il y a assez de place dans ce manoir pour qu'on passe deux semaines sans se croiser, non? Je soupire. Je sais très bien que c'est peine perdue. Sev' fera tout pour qu'on passe des moments ensemble. Beurk.

Les minutes défilent, tout comme les heures. Bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse profiter du calme avant la tempête. J'entame un chapitre lorsque Severus m'appelle. Ils sont là.

Je descends lentement les escaliers exprès pour les faire attendre mais j'arrive bien trop vite en bas. J'aurais dû faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre, ça m'aurait fait gagner du temps.

**–Bonjour Evan. Tu te souviens de moi, je suppose…**

Le regard noir que je lui lance confirme son propos. Ouais, j'oublierai pas ton coup en traitre! Il sourit et adresse un regard amusé à mon père qui garde une main sur mon épaule dans le vain espoir de contrôler mes réactions.

**–Ça veut dire oui!**

**–Père, s'il vous plait! Vous vous êtes joué de lui, ce n'est guère étonnant qu'il vous en veuille!**

**– C'est vrai mon fils mais que veux-tu… J'aime m'amuser.**

Je ne suis pas loin d'exploser. Il a fait ça pour s'amuser? Pour s'amuser?!

**–Lucius, arrête de jouer avec les nerfs de mon fils, tu veux? C'est suffisamment difficile pour lui, pas besoin d'en rajouter.**

Lucius me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne lâche rien. Je ne décolère pas. Il trouve ça marrant lui, de se jouer des autres? Rien qu'à le voir, on devine qu'il a dû passer sa vie à faire ça.

**–Evan, que dirais-tu d'aller aider Draco à s'installer? Je vais préparer le thé.**

Je jette un regard noir à Draco qui recule d'un pas. C'est minime mais je perçois son hésitation. Je lui fais peur? Tant mieux! Qu'il me fiche la paix et on devrait s'entendre! D'un geste énervé, je lui fais signe de me suivre mais il reste là, pantois jusqu'à ce que mon paternel l'encourage.

**–Suis-le, Draco**.

Non mais regardez moi ça! Il ne sait rien faire sans qu'on le lui ordonne? Il a tenu tête à son père pourtant! Il finit par grimper les marches, trainant sa valise derrière lui. C'est quoi ce truc? Il a amené combien de garde-robes avec lui? Il sait que les vêtements ça se lave ou alors il les jette dès qu'il les a mis?

Il traine. Ça m'énerve. Je reviens sur mes pas, lui arrache sa valise des mains et la porte en montant les marches deux à deux pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis. Il accélère le rythme mais ne se plaint pas. Il veut nous faire quoi là? Un concours de silence? Je te préviens d'avance, vieux, c'est moi qui gagne! D'office!

**–Mer…Merci… Evan**

Je suis presque tenté de lui adresser mon majeur mais je me contente de hausser les épaules. Il est où le Malfoy pompeux du chemin de Traverse? Disparu au fond de son pantalon? Je retiens un soupire. Décidément, depuis qu'il est là, je n'arrête pas de soupirer.

Ces deux semaines vont être longues et la perspective de la rentrée me stresse plus que je ne veux y croire.

Toujours sans un mot, nous redescendons et buvons un thé. Enfin, les Malfoy boivent du thé, moi j'ai ma tasse de chocolat et je les emmerde profondément! Lucius discute avec mon père, donne quelques conseils à son fils avec promesse de sanction en cas de "problèmes disciplinaires" et s'en va non sans nous avoir salués. Je l'ignore, évidemment.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'à son départ, on se retrouverait tous les trois à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Même Severus n'a pas l'air de savoir composer avec nous deux. L'espace d'un instant, on a l'air con. Enfin, eux, pas moi. Moi je ne parle juste pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de silence, mais je suis pas con pour autant!

Draco tousse. Severus l'imite. Bon, les gars, j'ai connu mieux comme ambiance. C'est lourd là, et c'est moi qui dis ça!

**–Draco, j'imagine que tu as terminé tout tes devoirs?**

**–Bien sûr, Sev'! J'aimerais que tu y jettes quand même un œil si tu as le temps. Je voudrais discuter avec toi des théories de Métamorphose.**

C'est à peine si je me retiens de rouler des yeux. J'achève mon chocolat, rince ma tasse, la range et file dans le jardin, ignorant les appels de Sev'. Tant pis s'il pleut.

Je supporte déjà ce gamin, ne me demande pas en plus d'avoir un semblant d'amitié avec lui!

Rapidement, je gagne le lac et regrette de ne pas avoir emporté mon écharpe et de quoi m'occuper.

Il fait un peu frisquet et je sais pas quoi faire mais c'est hors de question que je rentre maintenant. Je les laisse discuter. Après tout, Draco est un bien meilleur garçon que moi. Lui, il parle au moins! Même s'il a un langage et un comportement de petit prétentieux, il parle.


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA: Je n'ai rien à vous dire si ce n'est bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain pour la suite :)**

* * *

Le vent se lève et il fait vraiment froid. Tant pis. Je m'assieds au bord du lac et entoure mes genoux de mes bras pour espérer garder un semblant de chaleur. Le soleil se barre et c'est comme si la température avait décidé de se barrer aussi. J'ai aucune idée du temps que j'ai passé ici mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. J'ai faim, le soleil est en train de se coucher et j'ai la tête vide.

**–Evan? **

Je me retourne pour croiser le regard de mon paternel. Il tient mon écharpe.

**–** **Comme tu ne rentrais pas, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il va faire froid ce soir, ça va pas vraiment être possible de dormir à la belle étoile. Ça va être l'heure du dîner, tu viens?**

Okay, je confirme, j'ai vraiment passé l'après-midi entier ici à me les peler. Je me redresse, passe une main sur mon pantalon pour en enlever l'herbe, attrape mon écharpe que je mets avant de me diriger vers la maison, Snape sur les talons. Je suis trempé, génial.

J'ai les crocs, j'espère que ça ira pour manger dans une ambiance pareille. Quoique… Je pense que ce sera encore plus pénible si Malfoy junior l'ouvre. L'entendre parler aussi naturellement à mon père alors que moi j'en suis tout bonnement incapable m'énerve. On entre et Sev' me sèche d'un sort. J'apprécie le geste d'un signe de tête.

**–Sev'? Ah, tu es là…**

Draco vient à notre rencontre mais s'arrête en me voyant. Eh oui, si tu pensais être débarrassé de moi comme ça, tu te trompais. Severus est malheureusement bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'on s'entende.

**–C'est quoi le dessert au menu ce soir?**

Je lève la tête. Du sucre.

**–Pudding au chocolat et caramel écossais, ça vous va?**

Je hausse les épaules. Jamais goûté mais s'il y a du caramel dedans, ça devrait me plaire. L'autre a l'air de n'attendre que ça. Je me lave rapidement les mains parce que je tiens à être propre et je me mets à table.

Sev' m'a servi une assiette plus que conséquente pendant que je me lavais les mains. Je lui adresse un regard noir. Il sait que je ne jetterai jamais ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette mais en même temps, c'est beaucoup pour moi. Il doit certainement compenser parce que j'ai pas mangé grand-chose de la journée.

Je n'insiste pas et, les yeux baissés sur mon assiette, je commence à manger. Severus murmure un "bon appétit" auquel seul Draco répond et le calme revient. Dix bonnes minutes passent mais le silence demeure. J'en profite pour faire quelques œillades de part et d'autre de la table.

**–Tout va bien, Evan? Ça te plait?**

J'acquiesce parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre. En même temps, c'est juste du rosbif avec des légumes, tout le monde aime ça. Enfin, presque. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Draco commencer à trier son assiette, délaissant les malheureux légumes.

Monsieur a tout et se permet de faire le difficile? Ça m'énerve et je pose ma fourchette un peu trop brusquement sur la table en le dévisageant. Mon père me regarde mais je l'ignore.

Merde, il a jamais eu faim ou quoi cet enfoiré? Il a jamais connu la douleur d'avoir un estomac rempli et d'avoir des coups de pieds dans le ventre en guise de repas? Les souvenirs de mes anciens orphelinats refont surface. Je me lève et j'attrape Draco par le col.

**–Evan! **

Je désigne son assiette et, plus particulièrement les légumes. Qu'il mange!

**–Quoi? Ça? J'aime pas, c'est tout! **

Severus soupire. Il sait pourquoi j'agis ainsi, Phil' a certainement dû lui en toucher un mot, il est particulièrement regardant sur la bouffe.

**–Draco, fais un effort et mange tes légumes!**

**–Mais Sev'! T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait?**

Oh, le pauvre petit Draco à sa maman! Tu vas faire quoi? Pleurer? Ça m'énerverait presque mais voir son visage de coincé se décomposer serait plaisant à voir. Severus interrompt mes pensées.

**–Evan? Repose Draco s'il te plait et mange. Draco, tu auras ton dessert si tu finis ton assiette.**

Draco me lance un regard noir auquel j'adresse mon majeur avant de le balancer sur sa chaise, de retourner à mon assiette et la terminer. Le blondinet, lui, fait une grimace à chaque bouchée.

Dans l'orphelinat précédent, je ne faisais pas la fine bouche. Parfois nous n'avions rien et, quand nous avions quelque chose, c'était tout le temps avarié et je finissais malade mais je mangeais malgré tout. Je ne savais jamais quand viendrait le prochain repas.

Petit à petit, la tension finit par redescendre. Nous attendons l'autre prétentieux qui termine en pestant son assiette à grand renfort de sauce pour noyer le goût. Mec, t'as vu comment tu bouffes? Comment tu peux être aussi mince?!

Enfin, nous pouvons nous attaquer au dessert et Malfoy junior ne se fait pas prier. Il va même jusqu'à manger la moindre miette qui pourrait tomber. Moi je goûte mais je n'ai vraiment plus faim.

**–Evan? Tu veux le mettre au frais pour plus tard?**

J'acquiesce, je ne saurais vraiment pas le manger maintenant. Je passe une main douloureuse sur mon estomac.

**–Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te mettre une aussi belle quantité… Tiens, une potion contre la nausée. Ça va passer?**

J'acquiesce et lui adresse un signe de la main alors qu'il expédie la vaisselle dans l'évier où elle se lave par magie. J'ai eu mon quota d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Severus ne me rappelle pas. Il sait que j'ai besoin de temps. Et puis, je pense qu'il a compris que supporter davantage Malfoy aujourd'hui était au dessus de mes forces. Je passe le couloir, entre dans ma chambre et me pose dans mon lit en prenant, au passage, un livre de magie sur mon bureau.

J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, de penser à autre chose qu'à ce petit prétentieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lis plusieurs fois les mêmes lignes avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Rien à faire. J'y arrive pas. Exaspéré, je délaisse le livre à côté de mon oreiller et m'empare de mon casque pour écouter de la musique.

Classique, non, rock, non, punk. Moui, pas mal. BVB. Juste ce qu'il me faut. Parfait. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse entrainer dans la musique que je laisse en fond sonore.

**–Hé! Hé! **

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ouvre un œil. Merde, j'ai dû m'endormir. Malfoy me secoue encore une fois et je me redresse d'un coup, faisant tomber mon casque sur ma nuque. Draco se tient devant moi, le regard fuyant.

**–Je… Severus m'a dit de venir voir ce que tu fichais… La salle de bain est libre.**

Sans même me laisser le temps d'assimiler, il part non sans me jeter un coup d'œil gêné. Je soupire avant de me préparer une tenue pour la nuit et d'aller prendre une douche. J'étais content de cette douche, je n'ai jamais aimé les baignoires.

Je savoure l'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau. C'est agréable quand on sait qu'avant, l'eau chaude était rare, même en hiver. J'ai jamais supporté le froid alors, même si je ne reste pas longtemps sous le jet d'eau, je savoure chaque minute.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je quitte la douche pour m'habiller et gagner le salon.

**–Evan, tout va bien?**

Severus, évidemment. Il me lorgne d'un œil inquiet et je mime quelqu'un qui dort.

**–Oh, tu as fait un petit somme! Ça t'a fait du bien?**

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir mais ça m'a vidé la tête quand même. Draco descend à son tour. Il savait pas rester dans sa chambre celui-là? Je choisis de l'ignorer et d'aller manger mon pudding à ma place, dans le fauteuil. Le goût du chocolat m'apaise. C'est trop bon. Le blondinet me suit et s'assied en face de moi dans le canapé.

**–Dis, c'était quoi ce truc qui faisait du bruit sur ta tête?**

Oh… Un sourire étend mes lèvres. C'est vrai que Sev' m'a dit que Draco ne connaissait rien du monde moldu. Il y a peut-être moyen que je m'amuse en fait. Sans rien dire, je termine mon pudding, vais chercher mon casque et lui met sur la tête. Il proteste mais je retiens la main qui veut enlever les écouteurs avant de lui foutre du BVB à fond dans les oreilles.

**–Oh! De la musique!**

Il crie, c'est marrant, on dirait un crétin. Il me regarde alors que je baisse le son pour qu'il s'entende parler.

–**Draco? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Oh! Ça s'appelle un casque audio, Draco.**

**–Un quoi?**

**– Un casque au-di-o. C'est pour écouter de la musique!**

Draco se tait et écoute de la musique. Moi j'en profite pour me poser et attraper mon bouquin de ce matin qui traine sur la petite table.

**–Evan? J'en ai parlé à Draco tout à l'heure mais nous irons faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous irons peut-être demain si j'ai le temps, ça ira?**

J'hésite à hausser les épaules. J'espère juste que le blondinet saura se tenir. J'ai pas envie de m'énerver, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

**–J'ai… j'ai dit à Draco de bien se tenir, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour faire de même?**

Je me braque. Je n'aime pas les ordres mais ça sonne plutôt comme une proposition, une demande. J'acquiesce doucement. Oui, si Draco ne me cherche pas, je ne le chercherai pas de mon côté. J'espère juste qu'on ne se fera pas remarquer, je n'aime pas qu'on me reluque de haut en bas en murmurant dans mon dos. Je ne supporte pas ça.

**–Bien, soirée libre. J'irai chercher le petit déjeuner demain. Pain au chocolat, ça te va?**

As-tu vraiment besoin d'une réponse? Je lève les yeux au ciel, lui arrachant un petit rire.

**–Évidemment! Pourquoi je pose encore la question !**

Il sourit avant de regagner son laboratoire, nous laissant en plan, Draco et moi. J'arrête la musique et il me fixe.

**–J'entends plus rien!**

Normal, abruti, j'ai fermé l'appli! Il enlève le casque et me le donne. Je le glisse le long de mon cou avant de regagner l'étage. Si on va au chemin de Traverse demain, je vais grave avoir besoin d'énergie. De beaucoup d'énergie.

**–Bonne nuit…**

C'est presque un murmure et, surpris, je me retourne sur Draco qui me suit dans l'escalier. J'ai bien entendu?

**–Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?**

J'ai rêvé! Il fait toujours la gueule. J'espère que ce sera pas comme ça demain! Sev' m'a dit qu'il faisait beaucoup de potions avec son filleul avant d'apprendre mon existence et que Malfoy Jr chercherait sans doute à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Il a pas trainé. Son père était à peine parti qu'il m'a tourné le dos pour papoter avec mon paternel.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me montrer vexé ou content. Après tout, tant qu'il cause à mon père, il me fiche la paix, non?

Je termine de monter l'escalier et c'est à peine s'il ne me bouscule pas pour gagner sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Je rêve ou il est gêné? J'ai… J'aurais bien entendu? Bonne nuit, mec.


	10. Chapter 10

NdA: Coucou! Voici la suite comme d'habitude! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! :)

Guest: Draco va mettre un peu de temps mais promis, il sera moins con à l'avenir! :)

* * *

Je me pose rapidement dans mon pieu, grogne contre le livre contre lequel ma tête s'est cognée avant de m'en emparer. Je me demande s'il y aura d'autres livres plus poussés sur les créatures magiques. C'est concret, c'est vivant. J'ai toujours aimé les animaux, c'est dommage que l'orphelinat ne pouvait pas en prendre un comme mascotte, je me serais occupé de lui. Ça m'aurait au moins donné quelque chose à faire dans cet endroit trop ennuyeux pour moi.

Le lendemain arrive assez vite, à mon plus grand malheur. J'ai lu une majeure partie de la nuit pour ne m'endormir qu'aux petites heures du matin. Ça craint, je suis crevé. J'espère que je saurai supporter l'autre.

Je me brosse les dents puis je change d'habits vite fait, prenant soin d'être le plus destroy possible histoire de foutre la honte à Malfoy. Moi je m'en fous, j'aime bien mon style même s'il attire trop le regard et les commérages. RÀB. Rien à branler!

Satisfait de ma tenue, je baille la gueule grande ouverte en descendant l'escalier pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus.

**–Bien dormi? Je montais réveiller Draco, il n'est pas du matin.**

Je hausse les épaules avant de le laisser passer et de gagner la cuisine où je dévore un pain au chocolat avant de me poser dans le canapé où je somnole un peu. Je vais avoir besoin de sucre sinon je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir. J'entends vaguement Malfoy Jr pester avant d'aller se changer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

**–Et pas deux heures, Draco!**

Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça! Un sourire m'échappe brièvement avant de disparaitre lorsque j'entends Sev' descendre l'escalier.

**–Tiens, Evan, voici ta lettre de l'école ainsi que ta liste de fournitures. C'est un peu spécial cette année pour toi donc c'est différent. Il faudra juste que tu me fasses signe si j'oublie quelque chose.**

Je lis rapidement le courrier jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrête sur quelques lignes. _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._ Je regarde Severus mais il ne remarque pas l'émotion qui m'anime. Je verrai bien sur le chemin de Traverse. Un crapaud ne me tente pas et une chouette passerait la majeure partie de son temps à dormir mais un chat…

Lors de mes fugues, j'en avais rencontré pas mal, certains vagabonds, d'autres faisant partie d'une famille mais ils avaient tous leur caractère. J'avais repéré la boutique lors de mon premier passage, peut-être que Sev' me suivra si j'y vais de moi-même…

Une fois Draco enfin prêt, comme la dernière fois, nous transplanons mais directement sur la grande allée. L'espace d'un instant j'ai le tournis mais Snape me retient contre lui le temps que ça passe. Pourquoi Draco est en bon état lui? C'est comme le mal des transports ou quoi? Il me regarde et soupire d'un air las.

**–On s'y habitue**

Nous nous mettons en route. Heureusement que nous sommes venus tôt parce que Draco a l'air surpris qu'il y ait si peu de monde. Pour moi c'est déjà trop. Il y en a plus d'habitude?

**–Oui, c'est calme. Il y aura plus de monde la dernière semaine. La plupart des gens s'y prennent à la dernière minute**.

Je soupire alors que nous faisons les magasins, prenant les chaudrons, les livres avec quelques hors-liste pour moi et des accessoires de quidditch pour Draco, avant de nous arrêter au magasin d'uniformes. J'adresse un regard noir à Severus. Pitié, pas ça.

**–On a pas le choix, Evan. On fera vite.**

Un calvaire. Un vrai calvaire. Faire vite, faire vite! Ça a duré une heure pour Draco et moi! Une putain d'heure! J'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher ses robes! Surtout qu'il est hors de question que je mette ça! Des robes! Pour des garçons! On est où là? Je soupire profondément mais retrouve un regain d'énergie en apercevant la ménagerie magique. C'est là que j'avais vu les animaux!

D'un pas rapide, je me dirige vers l'animalerie, Severus sur les talons.

**–Evan? Oh, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander. Tu veux un animal?**

Je le dévisage, cherchant le moindre piège dans sa question.

**– Un chat? Les hiboux et les chouettes servent surtout pour le courrier… Et les crapauds sont assez démodés… **

Il ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dans l'animalerie où siègent toutes sortes d'oiseaux, batraciens et félins.

**–Bonjour Messieurs! Oh, professeur Snape! Que puis-je faire pour vous?**

**–Bonjour, mon fils voudrait un chat.**

Il me regarde, interrogateur et j'acquiesce doucement.

**–Votre… **

Elle verdit, c'est trop drôle!

**–Votre fils? Mais bien sûr! Les chats sont par ici, venez!**

Je regarde distraitement les cages jusqu'à ce qu'un petit miaulement n'attire mon attention. Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir un chat complètement noir aux yeux gris. Ce n'est qu'un chaton et il se frotte maladroitement à ma jambe.

**–Excusez-moi, il s'est encore échappé! C'est un vrai petit filou celui-là!**

La femme va pour le saisir mais je m'en empare avant et le met à hauteur de mes yeux. On a les mêmes yeux. Il glisse une petite patte griffue sur mon menton, m'arrachant un sourire. Je le garde contre moi et lui adresse une caresse avant de glisser un nouveau signe de tête à mon paternel. Un fugueur dans l'âme! Exactement comme moi!

**–Nous prenons ce chaton. Vous avez ce qu'il faut?**

La vendeuse nous propose toutes sortes de colliers et j'en prends un tout simple. C'est encore un chaton et il va grandir, je choisirai le définitif plus tard. Ajouté à ça, on prend quelques accessoires comme un panier, une litière, de la nourriture et tout ce qu'il faut pour les soins avant de payer et de s'en aller.

**–T'as déjà une idée de comment tu vas l'appeler? Moi j'ai une chouette, je l'ai appelée Zeus. **

Ça ne m'étonne même pas! Un prénom de Dieu pour un animal, non mais!

**–Evan? **

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Sev', l'invitant à lire dans ma tête.

**–Va pour Onyx! **

Le chaton miaule, bien au chaud dans mes bras. Bienvenue dans la famille, petit gars!

Le reste de la balade passe très vite, le petit chaton entre mes bras accapare toute mon attention et j'ignore les remarques des sorciers que nous croisons. On s'arrête brièvement pour manger et le barman est assez sympa pour apporter un peu de lait pour Onyx. Lui aussi aime les animaux.

Je profite de cette pause pour lui enfiler le collier noir agrémenté d'une petite clochette. Je le glisse ensuite dans sa cage de transport et, après une glace particulièrement bonne, nous gagnons le magasin de baguettes magiques.

**–Ah, monsieur Snape, je vous attendais!**

Je fronce les sourcils, comment ça? Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il tourne autour de moi, me prend le bras, le mesure alors que Severus l'informe que je suis gaucher avant que le vieil homme retourne derrière son comptoir chercher quelques boîtes que je devine pleine de baguettes.

**– Essayons ceci, voulez-vous? **

Je saisis la baguette entre mes doigts hésitants.

**–Eh bien, agitez la!**

Je fais un moulinet avec et l'armoire explose. Oh, merde. Je regarde le vendeur les yeux exorbités. Je pensais pas que ça allait faire ça!

**–Allons, ce n'est rien mon garçon! Si ma mémoire est exacte, votre père avait failli faire sauter mon magasin et pourtant, il n'avait que onze ans! Vous avez une affinité avec les explosions, c'est manifestement de famille! **

**–C'est exact.**

Mon père me regarde, confiant et souriant. Ça me rassure. J'essaie une dizaine de baguettes et, heureusement, aucune ne provoque des accidents aussi catastrophiques que la première.

**– Essayons ceci: bois d'ébène, crin de sombral, 25 cm, légèrement flexible. **

Je la prends comme les autres mais, avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je ressens une douce chaleur émaner d'elle.

**–Vous avez trouvé votre baguette, Monsieur Snape. Enfin, c'est elle qui vous a trouvé!**

Je fronce les sourcils avant de me souvenir de ce que j'avais lu sur les baguettes quand j'étais encore à l'orphelinat. La baguette choisit son sorcier. Étrange mais les composants me vont. Je sais qu'ils sont faits pour moi.

**–Nous allons pouvoir y aller… **

Severus paye ma nouvelle baguette et nous regagnons l'allée où il nous fait transplaner aux abords du manoir.

**–Evan? Je sais que tu te débrouilles très bien en théorie mais ne tente rien sans moi, d'accord? La baguette canalise tes pouvoirs mais tu n'as pas besoin de mots pour jeter un sort.**

J'acquiesce doucement. Oui, je sais. Je me rappelle encore des policiers que j'ai envoyé paître juste en faisant jaillir mon aura magique.

**–Des sorts informulés? **

Draco a l'air sur le cul. Moi je me contente de hausser les épaules alors que nous traversons la grande allée qui mène au manoir. Je profite du bon temps pour laisser Onyx gambader joyeusement autour de moi tout en lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil amusés.

**–On installe ses gamelles dans la cuisine mais si tu veux, il pourra dormir dans ta chambre…**

Je souris. Évidemment, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il dorme ailleurs. Je retiens un baillement. Bordel, ça m'a fatigué. La rentrée n'est pas loin et mes angoisses nocturnes m'empêchent de passer de bonnes nuits. Je m'installe sur le canapé et savoure quelques instants le confort du repos après avoir tant marché et subi les mouvements de foule ainsi que les caprices de Draco.

Je sens brièvement quelque chose sur mes doigts et j'ouvre les yeux, le regard encore embrumé.

**–Tu es réveillé?**

Je me redresse, faisant rouler Onyx sur moi. J'ai dû m'endormir et ses léchouilles ont dû me réveiller.

**–Tu es souvent fatigué en ce moment… Draco m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé endormi après le repas d'hier. **

Je baisse les yeux vers mon chaton et lui offre quelques caresses.

**–Sev', je… Oh, t'es réveillé… **

Est-ce que j'ai l'air réveillé? Je dois avoir une tête affreuse.

**–Draco?**

**–J'ai mis la table… **

Je me recouche dans le fauteuil, ramenant la couverture dont m'avait probablement recouvert Severus sur moi. Les quelques images de mes rêves me reviennent en mémoire et la nausée me prend mais je la contiens comme je peux.

Contrairement à Phil', les membres des autres orphelinats n'étaient pas des tendres, surtout avec les fortes têtes comme moi. Ce que je ne voulais pas apprendre par les punitions, j'ai fini par l'encaisser par la force. Les privations, les journées enfermé dans le noir, les coups… Trop de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface.

**–Evan? Es-tu souffrant?**

Severus se penche sur moi, la mine inquiète. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de l'être. Les forts survivent, les faibles crèvent. Je suis pas un faible, je suis pas un…

**–Tu as de la fièvre. C'était sans doute trop pour aujourd'hui. Dors un peu, je t'apporterai de la potion contre ça tout à l'heure. **

Je referme les yeux. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la mine inquiète du blondinet avant de sombrer de fatigue. Merde. Je suis pas un… pas un…

Mon sommeil m'entraine peu à peu dans une valse de cauchemars. La mort de maman, mon arrivée à l'orphelinat, mon gardien qui me hurle qu'elle ne reviendra pas parce qu'elle est morte, mes cris, les coups, l'inconscience et l'obscurité et puis le réveil dans un autre orphelinat.

**–Evan! Evan! Tout va bien, c'était juste un cauchemar! **

J'ouvre les yeux. Le réveil est difficile. Il fait noir, je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon coeur bat la chamade, ma respiration se fait difficile.

**–Evan, calme toi! Utiliser la magie dans ton état ne va pas t'aider. **

La lumière s'allume et la clarté soudaine me brûle la rétine mais je reconnais vaguement Severus en face de moi et ça achève de me rassurer. Je ne suis plus là bas. Je suis… à l'abri.

**–Tout va bien? J'ai entendu crier…**

De mon lit, j'adresse un regard à Draco qui se tient à l'entrée de ma chambre. C'est probablement lui qui a dû allumer la lumière. Et comment ça, crier? J'ai crié dans mon sommeil? J'ai… Je me redresse brusquement. Je le regrette parce qu'aussitôt un vertige m'envahit et je retombe mollement contre mes oreillers.

**–Tiens, c'est pour ta fièvre. Tu devrais te sentir mieux. Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi et presque toute la nuit. Il est 4h du matin.**

Oh, merde. 4h du matin?! Trop tôt et je ne saurai pas me rendormir. Pas après ça. Severus me regarde brièvement avant de se lever. Je tente de le retenir mais il échappe à mon étreinte invisible et silencieuse. Je tente une seconde fois de me relever mais c'est Draco qui m'en empêche cette fois ci. Il approche et dépose un Onyx bien réveillé sur mes draps.

**–Sev' va revenir. Vu ton état, je pense qu'il est parti chercher quelque chose de plus fort.**

Il n'a pas tort. Je me recouche dans mes draps alors qu'Onyx, bien décidé à me grimper dessus, use de toute sa petite force pour venir sur moi et me mordiller le bout des doigts.

**–Une potion calmante. Ça t'aidera à te détendre. J'en ai une autre qui empêche de faire des cauchemars.**

Des cauchemars? Vraiment? Quand je pense à toutes ces nuits où…

**–Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas en prendre tout le temps, tu risquerais une dépendance et le sevrage est plutôt… brutal. **

Je comprends. Il me tend la première fiole dont le contenu fait jaillir l'angoisse hors de mon esprit puis me tend l'autre. Mon sésame pour une bonne nuit bien méritée. Je la saisis, bois à même le goulot quelques gorgées avant de fermer les yeux.

Waw, c'est puissant ce truc, je me sens déjà partir. T'es sur que c'est pas un produit anesthésiant? J'ai jamais supporté ces trucs, je n'aime pas n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mon corps.

C'est à peine si je remarque les regards inquiets que Malfoy Jr et Sev' s'échangent avant de fermer les yeux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Juste ça. S'il vous plait.


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA: Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

J'ai si bien dormi que, lorsque je me réveille, l'horloge m'apprend que j'ai passé huit heures de plus à dormir et qu'il n'est pas loin de midi. J'ai faim. C'est bon signe. Les potions fonctionnent. Je n'ai jamais d'appétit après un cauchemar, peu importe lequel. Ça me retourne toujours l'estomac et je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans le vomir dans la foulée.

**–Oh, t'es réveillé. Sev' m'envoie, il arrive avec de quoi manger. Tu dois rester au lit.**

À croire qu'il a deviné que j'ai les crocs. Je lui adresse un regard embarrassé. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il m'ait vu dans un état pareil pas plus tard que ce matin. Certes, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes comme des cauchemars, une crise de panique et surtout de la fièvre mais ça n'excuse rien.

Ne dévoile jamais tes faiblesses. C'est une règle que j'ai toujours suivie jusqu'à maintenant. Il est hors de question que ça change.

**–Onyx est resté près de toi. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il roupille dans ton lit, j'ai passé toute la matinée à le remettre dans son panier, enfin, pas toute la matinée mais, bref, tu vois quoi.**

Il est venu? Il a… veillé sur moi? Severus l'y aura sans doute obligé. Draco ne peut pas me voir en peinture. Je lui adresse un hochement de tête, incapable d'en faire plus avant de gratouiller le ventre de mon petit chat.

**–Tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu, Evan? **

Oh, à peu près comme quelqu'un qui est au bout du rouleau. Une douche, une clope, une promenade au grand air et ça ira mieux, j'imagine.

**–Tu as encore de la fièvre alors tu restes au lit pour aujourd'hui.**

Ou pas. Et merde!

Rester dans un lit est difficile. Trop. Je tente plusieurs fois de me glisser à mon bureau mais Severus ne cesse de venir s'assurer que je suis bien couché et rouspète à chaque fois. J'ai plus envie de dormir. Je me sens mieux et surtout, je ne veux pas refaire de cauchemars. La pimentine a bien marché, ma fièvre tombe au fil des heures qui passent mais ça ne suffit pas.

Heureusement, Onyx me tient compagnie comme il peut. C'est encore un chaton et c'est assez amusant de le voir gambader et faire de vaines tentatives d'escalade sur mes genoux lorsque je suis assis dans mon lit.

**–Salut Evan! Sev' a dit que tu pouvais descendre manger si tu te sentais mieux.**

La perspective de manger ne m'enchante pas mais bouger me fera du bien. Avec empressement, je prends mon Onyx dans mes bras et quitte le lit pour gagner les marches.

**–Doucement, faudrait pas que tu tombes dans l'escalier. Je m'occupe d'Onyx, toi, tiens toi!**

Je me retiens de lui lancer un regard noir. Voilà qu'il me donne des ordres maintenant celui-là! C'est nouveau. Je m'apprête à lui adresser mon majeur lorsque Draco attrape ma main et retient mon geste.

**–Sev' m'a prévenu que tu pouvais faire ça. **

Je hausse les épaules pour la forme et descends l'escalier à mon rythme. Voire même très lentement, juste pour faire chier le blondinet. Je l'entends soupirer d'impatience mais il retient le moindre commentaire. Excellent self-control ! Moi j'aurais déjà explosé!

**–Oh, vous êtes là! Au menu, pâtes bolo! Evan, tu as deux potions à prendre avant de manger. Une c'est de la pimentine, l'autre c'est pour ton estomac. Greg' m'a dit que tu pouvais… mal digérer et vu ce qui s'est passé dans la suite…**

Je me souviens encore du vomi que j'avais mis partout. J'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé que cette fois là je pense. Sauf quand… Bah… Dans le passé. Je bois tranquillement la première fiole qui m'arrache une grimace quand la fumée me sort par les oreilles puis la seconde. Mon estomac se calme et l'appétit vient presque faire concurrence à mon regain d'énergie.

**–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la suite?**

Severus sourit. Draco lui fait face, l'air de se poser beaucoup de questions. Il me regarde mais la réponse ne viendra pas de moi, il le sait alors il pose la question au seul susceptible de lui répondre.

**–Oh et bien… Je dirais qu'Evan a un peu refait la décoration. Le tapis était immonde de toute façon. Ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte de le laisser ainsi.**

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire. Clair! C'était une sacrée merde comme tapis! Trop bourge à mon goût. Le manoir est luxueux aussi mais pas autant que je ne l'aurais crû. Les Snape étaient certes riches, mais ils ne dépensaient pas leur argent en futilités.

Ça me rassure. Je n'aurais pas aimé me découvrir fils de bourge et être éduqué selon les normes de la bourgeoisie. J'aurais préféré terminer ma vie avec Phil' et Greg' pour ça.

**–Non, t'as vomi partout? **

J'acquiesce alors que le blondinet se retrouve à faire une drôle de tête. Je surprends alors Severus qui nous regarde tous les deux. Je détourne le regard. Bon, c'est pas vraiment le sujet à aborder en plein repas, bien reçu, Sev'!

**–Pardon Sev… **

**–Mangez! Il y a de la crème brûlée en dessert!**

Draco se pourlèche les babines. À retenir, je pourrai toujours me servir de ça pour le faire chanter puisque ça a l'air d'être son dessert préféré.

**–Au fait, Sev', on pourra jouer au quidditch? **

**–Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Quand tu seras guéri, Evan, on pourra tenter de voler aussi. Tu n'as pas le vertige au moins?**

Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai quitté l'orphelinat en passant par les toits pour mes virées nocturnes, je ne crois pas. Je nie farouchement de la tête. J'aimerais bien essayer tout de suite mais j'imagine que se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres en hauteur avec de la température n'est pas vraiment conseillé.

**–Et aujourd'hui, Sev'? **

Severus hésite. Il me jette un œil embarrassé et je comprends rapidement la situation. Je suis de trop. J'ai compris. Avec un soupire, je débarrasse mon assiette en leur faisant signe d'y aller.

**–Evan! Repose toi, d'accord? Draco, une heure, pas plus. J'aimerais que tu parles de Poudlard à Evan après. Le point de vue d'un professeur et d'un étudiant sont deux choses bien différentes après tout.**

Je relève la tête de mon pot de crème brûlée et je croise le regard du blondinet qui doit probablement faire la même tête que moi.

**–Tu verras, Evan, Poudlard, c'est génial! **

J'acquiesce à peine et les laisse terminer leur dessert et débarrasser la table avant de quitter la maison, balais sous le bras. Je reste quelques longues minutes seul, toujours assis à table et regarde distraitement Onyx, couché dans un coin de la cuisine. Je profite de cet instant de solitude pour lui donner une petite friandise avant de regagner ma chambre en le portant.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte où je m'assieds sur le rebord avant de m'allumer une cigarette. La première bouffée me détend et je réalise à quel point je pouvais être tendu. J'observe les quelques nuages avant d'apercevoir Draco faire une figure acrobatique.

Okay, c'est pas fait pour moi je crois… Derrière lui, Severus le regarde attentivement, même s'il jette quelque fois un œil dans ma direction. Je l'ignore. Je fume tranquillement dans mon coin et ce silence me permet un peu de faire le tri dans ma tête et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines.

Découvrir que j'avais un père, des pouvoirs magiques et que j'allais intégrer une école, pour moi, c'était trop. Même si j'avais parfaitement investi les lieux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver les lieux désespérément vides quand mon père devait s'absenter, que ce soit pour ses potions ou pour rendre visite au directeur.

Trop de silence, trop d'obscurité. À chaque fois qu'il sortait, j'allais dehors parce que l'angoisse que les murs se referment sur moi et m'enterrent à jamais m'étreignait trop la poitrine, me laissant suffoquer à loisir.

Avec Draco, c'est un peu plus animé. Je pense qu'il arrive à se faire à ma présence, même si je ne parle pas. Il a l'air moins coincé que son père en tout cas et c'est un bon point. Je me demande comment Lucius et Sev' ont pu être amis. Ils sont si différents. Le jour et la nuit en fait. Comme Draco et moi.

Ma cigarette se consume lentement alors que je les regarde s'envoyer une balle et la passer au travers d'anneaux. Le but du jeu est assez proche du foot même si ça se joue à la main et, même si je n'y ai jamais joué, je comprends rapidement qu'ils essayent de marquer, inter changeant les rôles de gardien et de buteur à chaque but.

Je soupire une dernière fois avant de refermer ma fenêtre et d'aller me mettre au lit. Inutile de rester et de les voir s'amuser alors que moi, je n'arrive même pas à échanger le moindre mot avec mon propre père. J'enragerais presque. J'ai dit presque.

Je prends Onyx contre moi dans mon lit, m'empare du livre plus complet sur l'histoire de la Magie qu'on a acheté sur le chemin de Traverse, laisse une musique sur mon téléphone en fond sonore et, très vite, je me retrouve absorbé par ma lecture.

**–Oh, tu es réveillé. Je pensais que tu étais retourné te coucher… **

Sev' me regarde, soucieux, avant de prendre ma température.

**–Bien, ta fièvre est complètement tombée. Je me disais que Onyx aimerait faire une petite balade dans le jardin. Si tu mets un pull, tu peux sortir.**

Pourquoi pas. Je sors du lit, mets un pull et récupère mon chaton pour l'emmener dehors, mon livre d'Histoire toujours sous le bras. Draco est toujours dans le jardin, occupé à faire des cabrioles.

Je l'ignore et m'installe contre un arbre pour lire. Il fait un peu froid mais nous sommes en fin de journée, c'est normal. Il fait frais.

Onyx ronronne contre mon côté avant d'aller s'aventurer dans le jardin clôturé magiquement pour ne pas qu'il se perde.

L'espace d'un instant, je le regarde jouer avec tout ce qui l'entoure avec l'insouciance d'un jeune chat. Les hautes herbes, les feuilles qui s'envolent, un papillon qui passe. Il joue même avec les insectes. C'est amusant.

**–Tout va bien? **

Sev' s'est installé à mes côtés, assis à même l'herbe. C'est rare de le voir comme ça. J'acquiesce doucement.

**–Evan? Phil' m'a dit que tu gardais souvent les choses pour toi. Je ne peux pas agir correctement si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. **

Et comment veux-tu que je te le dise, abruti? C'est plus fort que moi. Il sait que je ne peux pas parler et…

**–On trouvera une solution pour ton mutisme mais si quelque chose ne va pas… je dois le savoir. **

**D'une manière ou d'une autre. Ta fièvre n'est pas venue par hasard. Mon sort de diagnostic a été clair, c'était surtout de la fatigue. Cauchemar? **

D'un geste de baguette, il fait apparaitre un bloc note avec un stylo. Ah… Écrire… J'hésite. Ma main reste en suspend au dessus de la page blanche avant d'y écrire quelques mots.

**–Mauvais souvenirs. Noir. Grand.**

Ça n'a aucun sens. Il ne comprendra rien. Bordel, Evan, t'es qu'un con! De rage, je m'apprête à arracher la page lorsqu'il interrompt mon geste.

**–Donc, cauchemars. Excuse-moi, Evan. Te faire écrire t'a forcé à penser à ce qui te rendait mal et je l'ai lu dans ta tête. Je comprends que le Manoir te mette mal à l'aise mais crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas l'Impasse du Tisseur non plus. Ici, tu peux avoir ton espace, il y a un énorme jardin et c'est calme. Si tu veux, mets moi ce que tu veux pour ta chambre. On peut la changer tu sais. Il suffit juste d'un peu de magie. Pour le reste… Note le, je ferai ce que je pourrai.**

J'esquisse un sourire alors qu'Onyx revient vers moi, une tige d'herbe dans la bouche. Je la lui enlève en lui octroyant une caresse qui le fait ronronner. C'est bien la magie. Pratique.

Draco vient se poser à côté de nous et, subitement, Sev' fait comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. J'imagine qu'il veut m'épargner auprès de son filleul.

**–Dis, parrain, j'y pensais. Tu penses qu'Evan finira à Serpentard?**

Serpentard? C'est vrai, c'est l'une des maisons de Poudlard. J'avais lu quelque chose à ce propos dans l'introduction. Les élèves étaient répartis en fonction de leurs traits de caractère et de leurs aspirations.

Quand, j'avais lu cette introduction, l'idée d'être dans l'une de ces maisons m'avait complètement échappé et je n'y avais pas réfléchi jusqu'ici. Je me demande dans quelle maison ils sont, eux.

**–Eh bien, il pourrait être à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Il est impulsif, certes, mais pas comme ces crétins de lions. **

**–Moi, j'ai été réparti à Serpentard sans l'ombre d'une hésitation! Le choixpeau n'a même pas eu le temps de se poser sur ma tête! Comme toi, parrain.**

Oh, alors ils sont tous les deux de la même maison. Moi je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ambition mais le mépris des règles et ma fierté pourraient me faire aller là bas. À vrai dire, je pense que se poser la question continuellement ne servira à rien. En ce qui me concerne, je pense tout simplement attendre la répartition de Septembre pour me faire à l'idée de devenir un vrai étudiant.

**–Faudra que je te présente quelques amis. Si tu finis à Serpentard, je ferai en sorte que les autres te fichent la paix. Si ça ne suffit pas, Sev' se fera un plaisir, pas vrai?**

Mon père retient un sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il était craint par l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard et connu pour ses punitions dures et qui n'en finissent pas. J'imagine qu'un avertissement de sa part devrait les calmer. Si ça ne suffit pas, j'aurai mes poings pour me faire comprendre et prouver que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Draco me raconte quelques anecdotes durant lesquelles il me cite le nom de ses complices. Il y a un certain trio d'or qui revient constamment, de même qu'un certain "Potter". Le blondinet le déteste. Sev' aussi. Je verrai par moi-même pourquoi, j'imagine.

**–Et si tu allais prendre une douche, Draco? Evan et moi nous allons remonter.**

**–Ok, Sev'!**

Le blondinet nous quitte à peine que Sev' prend Onyx et me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à ma chambre. D'un geste de baguette, il sépare la pièce en deux et transforme l'une des deux moitiés en salle de bain attenante, me laissant la partie fenêtrée en guise de chambre.

**–Est-ce que la taille te convient mieux ainsi? **

D'un autre geste, l'éclairage change alors qu'une petite dizaine de petites bulles de lumières volètent un peu partout, parsemant la chambre d'une douce lueur.

**–Ça te plait? Ou tu préfères peut-être un autre éclairage. **

Je m'approche et glisse une main sous l'une des bulles qui vient se poser dans ma paume, douce et duveteuse. Severus m'observe avant d'installer une bibliothèque un peu plus grande ainsi qu'un coin lecture confortable près de la fenêtre avec un second panier pour Onyx.

Il transforme une de mes tables de nuit vide en espace pour le chat, juste à mes côtés et termine par colorer les murs d'une teinte de jaune pâle plus chaleureux que l'ancien blanc plâtre qui me rappelait trop les hôpitaux.

**–Mieux?**

Je lui adresse un signe de tête, ravi de ces changements. Il ajoute une penderie dans un coin, fait apparaitre un gros plaid sur le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre ainsi qu'une autre petite table et une lampe avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

**–Je la préfère comme ça, moi aussi. **

Les transformations n'ont duré que quelques minutes et pourtant, je me sens déjà un peu plus à l'aise dans cette chambre qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait jamais été véritablement mienne.

**–Bien. Que dirais-tu de lire un peu ou de passer un peu de temps avec Draco? Il fait des efforts, ne le nie pas. J'aimerais que tu en fasses un peu toi aussi.**

Je hausse les épaules. Je suis incapable de te parler, comment veux-tu que j'aille sympathiser avec Draco? Il va bien essayer, comme tous les autres. Puis, un beau jour, il se sera lassé et partira. J'ai connu ça des dizaines de fois. Des personnes qui restaient à mes côtés juste dans l'espoir de parvenir à me faire parler et qui, déçues de ne pas y parvenir, s'en allaient me laissant à ma solitude.

Je laisse Severus partir et gagne le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre. J'allume la lumière et me glisse sous le plaid noir, Onyx contre moi. Mon père m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours pour apprendre la magie. Il sait que tout rattraper ne sera pas facile sans compter mon handicap, c'est pourquoi il s'est arrangé pour transformer les heures d'option en "cours de rattrapage".

L'idée ne m'enchante guère mais Sev' a l'air de penser que je pourrais le faire et compléter mon cursus plus tard.

Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. L'impatience me domine la plupart du temps et, lors de mes explosions de colère, ma magie n'est guère contrôlable. Un problème de plus à gérer même s'il reste confiant malgré tout. Un problème à la fois.


	12. Chapter 12

NdA: Voilà voilà, vous saurez enfin dans ce chapitre où va être réparti Evan! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les deux semaines passent et, malgré tous les propos rassurants de Draco et Sev', l'angoisse monte petit à petit. Ça va mieux avec le blondinet. Une fois chez Sev', il n'est plus ce petit con prétentieux que je connais. Il m'a expliqué que c'était un rôle qu'il était habitué à tenir depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une éducation de sang pur. De noble. De bourge quoi!

Sev' m'a dit que ce serait la même chose chez les Serpentard. Draco ne s'autorisait le moindre relâchement que lorsqu'il serait seul ou entouré d'amis sûrs. Il est difficile de croire que si tu te dévoiles tel que tu es, tu te fasses bouffer par les autres mais c'est compréhensible.

La rentrée est prévue pour demain. Draco a hâte de retrouver ses amis. Pour ma part, l'angoisse ne s'en va pas. Même si je suis plus à l'aise dans ma nouvelle chambre avec Onyx pour compagnie, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai beaucoup de questions qui me trottent dans la tête pour cette rentrée et que, malgré mes entrainements avec Sev', ça reste compliqué de maitriser ma magie.

**–Evan? Prêt pour demain? Je t'ai apporté une potion calmante et une de sommeil sans rêve au cas où tu passerais une nuit difficile. **

J'acquiesce doucement avant de me mettre au lit, Onyx à mes côtés. Il a son panier mais depuis quelques jours, il miaule toujours pour dormir avec moi et je lui cède bien volontiers un de mes coussins ou le plaid du canapé pour qu'il s'installe.

Je m'allonge dans mon pieu et je regarde mon père quitter la pièce avant de soupirer. La nuit sera longue. Je m'empare d'un tout nouveau livre et en dévore les premières pages.

**–Evan? **

Ma nuit a été agitée. Dès que j'arrêtais de lire, l'angoisse me reprenait aussitôt et j'ai été contraint d'avaler la première potion qui m'a littéralement assommé. L'autre, je l'ai prise aux environs de 3h du matin, après un cauchemar monstrueux sur les méthodes punitives à l'ancienne qui étaient monnaie courante dans mon premier orphelinat.

J'ai dormi quelques heures à peine et je suis crevé et angoissé malgré ma quatrième cigarette de la matinée. Bref, je ne suis pas du tout en condition pour faire ma rentrée.

**– J'imagine que ta nuit n'a pas été fameuse… Tu prendras une potion anti nausées avant de déjeuner. On doit partir pour 11h, tiens-toi prêt!**

Le reste se passe comme dans du brouillard. Je reprends une douche, enfile des fringues plutôt sobres mais profondément noires avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. Draco est déjà à table et mange à pleine bouchée ses œufs brouillés.

Moi, c'est tout le contraire et je grignote distraitement une tartine. Malgré la potion, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit. C'est normal, j'imagine.

Une fois le repas pris, Sev' nous aide à rassembler nos valises et nous gagnons la gare. Je jette un œil sur la voie qui indique 9 3/4. Encore un truc de sorciers. Le quai doit se trouver entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. Ça doit être le même système que pour le chemin de Traverse.

**–Hey, Draco!**

**–Blaise! Comment se sont passé tes vacances?**

**– Excellentes! J'ai pensé à quelques blagues qu'on pourrait faire aux Gryffy! Bonjour Professeur Snape!**

**– Mr Zabini. Je vous présente mon fils, Evan Snape. Il entrera en cinquième année tout comme vous cette année. **

Le mec me dévisage un instant avant de regarder à nouveau mon père puis me sourit.

**–Enchanté mec, moi c'est Blaise. Blaise Zabini. **

Il me tend la main et, voyant que je ne réagis pas, s'empare de la mienne pour me la serrer. Il jette un regard à Draco et je devine que le blondinet n'a pas dû lui parler de moi dans ses courriers. Je hausse les épaules alors que Sev' nous guide vers le train puis, vers un compartiment vide.

**–Ici vous serez tranquilles. C'est le compartiment à côté de celui des professeurs. Draco, s'il y a le moindre soucis, tu m'appelles. **

Il me jette un œil encourageant avant de nous saluer et de s'en aller.

Dès que la porte se referme, j'ouvre la cage d'Onyx et le laisse sortir sur mes genoux. Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas apprécié son moyen de transport. Je le garderai dans mes bras la prochaine fois. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si mouvementé.

Draco profite du calme pour glisser sa valise et la mienne dans le porte bagage avant de se réinstaller avec Blaise. Je les ignore, bien décidé à avoir le calme pour ce très long voyage en train et m'empare d'un livre que je gardais dans mon sac à dos.

**–Je t'écoute, Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?**

**– Que dirais-tu de teindre les cheveux de nos Gryffys en vert Serpentard?**

Cette idée me fait relever la tête. Le premier qui ose toucher à mes cheveux ou qui ose me toucher tout court il est mort. Je soupire profondément en adressant quelques caresses à mon chaton lorsque le train se met en marche. C'est parti. En route vers Poudlard. En route vers mon enfer personnel.

Le trajet me semble long. Blaise et Draco parlent en continu et j'ai dû mal à faire abstraction de tout ça. Heureusement que j'ai pris une potion calmante avant d'embarquer, je suis sur le point d'imploser mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent.

**–On devrait mettre nos robes, on va pas tarder à arriver.**

Je hausse un sourcil. Hors de question que j'enfile ces robes.

**–Evan s'il te plait… Au moins pour la rentrée.**

Je soupire et enfile cette maudite robe. Je n'aime pas ça. Pour moi, les robes ont toujours été pour les nanas et j'en suis pas une! Draco et Blaise font la même chose et, quelques minutes plus tard, le train ralentit et s'arrête. J'attrape ma valise et je remets Onyx dans sa cage.

Je sors doucement du train, ignorant les murmures sur mon passage. Personne ne sait qui je suis et, d'après ce que j'entends, le fait d'être avec Malfoy n'est pas forcément bien vu. Tant mieux. Si je peux avoir la paix et être tranquille, je vais pas m'en plaindre et je vais le coller un maximum.

**–C'est pas vrai, t'en encore là, Malfoy? Tu savais pas rester chez toi?**

Draco fait une moue amusée, les traits de "Monsieur Je pète plus haut que mon cul" refont surface. Entourage oblige, j'imagine.

**–Evan, je te présente Weasley la belette. Un traitre à son sang doublé d'un imbécile de Gryffondor. **

Je le dévisage et remarque à ses côtés une brune aux cheveux bouclés et un autre mec que je reconnais immédiatement. Potter. Sa cicatrice est vraiment en forme d'éclair. Draco m'a pas mal parlé de lui. Son ennemi personnel.

**–Laisse-le, Ron. On y va.**

Potter me lance un dernier regard auquel je réponds sans céder. Ron adresse une insulte à Malfoy et je me fais une joie d'y répondre par un doigt d'honneur.

**–T'es qui toi, salaud?**

**–Ron!**

Elle est intelligente, la brune. Elle sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me chercher.

**–Vois-tu** , **la belette, tu t'adresses à Evan Snape.**

Le rouquin me dévisage les yeux ronds. Je le fixe d'un regard noir, le mettant au défi de dire quelque chose.

**–Mais! Mais! Quoi? Mais c'est…**

**– Tu sais encore mettre un mot derrière l'autre, Weasley? C'est d'un ennui! Viens, Evan! On y va.**

Je hausse les épaules et je suis le mouvement de foule jusqu'aux calèches. Je fais mine d'y monter mais Draco me traine jusqu'aux barques.

**–Tu dois faire ton premier trajet en barque avec les élèves de première année pour être réparti, Evan. **

Je retiens un mouvement d'humeur. Quoi?! Moi?! Rester avec ces gamins?! Sur les nerfs, j'embarque sous le regard embarrassé de Draco. Les gamins me dévisagent, effrayés. Quoi, vous avez jamais vu un mec comme moi ou quoi? Ceux avec qui je partage ma barque chuchotent entre eux sans jamais oser m'adresser un regard.

Je profite de ces moments de calme où nous voguons sur le lac pour observer Poudlard. L'angoisse monte d'un cran. C'est grand. Trop grand. Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à trouver ma place ici. Ma respiration se fait difficile. L'effet de la potion est parti depuis longtemps et j'ai dû laisser Onyx avec Draco.

Je respire comme je peux en essayant de me calmer. Je regarde la lune se refléter sur l'eau dans le ciel noir, je respire l'odeur salée du lac en prenant de grandes inspirations. Allez, Evan, ça va bien se passer! Tu as déjà connu pire! Souviens toi des précédents bahuts. Souviens toi des orphelinats. Tu vas t'en sortir!

Dans un état second, je quitte enfin la barque pour gagner un hall gigantesque, suffisamment grand pour tous nous réunir à l'intérieur où une femme nous tient un discours que je n'écoute pas. Elle repart et les gamins commencent à s'agiter à leur tour autour de moi jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent et que la même femme nous invite à entrer.

Nous marchons tous en rang, moi tout à l'arrière pour me faire discret mais rien à faire, je fais tache au milieu des nabots avec mon mètre septante-six.

**–Bien, nous allons commencer la répartition. Cette année, nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui entrera directement en cinquième année. Il découvre notre monde et bénéficie d'une procédure d'exception, Evan Snape!**

Les murmures montent d'un cran alors que j'avance vers les professeurs, mon regard accroché dans celui de Severus. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret comme Draco me l'avait expliqué et j'ai le temps de voir tous les visages curieux m'observer avant de plonger sous le choixpeau.

**–Bonjour, Monsieur Snape! Où vais-je bien pouvoir te placer? **

Je manque de sursauter. Merde! Mon père m'avait prévenu, mais le vivre, c'est pas vraiment la même chose.

**–Tu as une certaine fierté et, oh, un certain mépris pour le règlement. Tu aurais parfaitement ta place à… SERPENTARD!**

Le choixpeau disparait et la table de Draco applaudit. Les autres restent silencieux, sans doute sous le choc. Sev' m'avait aussi prévenu pour ça! Le blondinet me fait signe et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, à la place qu'il m'a laissée.

**–Bienvenu chez les Serpentard, Evan! **

La répartition se poursuit. De ma place, je regarde Sev' qui m'adresse un regard fier. Il n'aurait pas aimé que je finisse à Gryffondor, j'imagine. C'est mieux ainsi. Au moins, je connais Draco.

Mais même à cette table pourtant discrète, je remarque que les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de me regarder, curieux. Certains vont même jusqu'à m'appeler en murmurant. Je les ignore en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir entendus et j'assiste, silencieux, à la venue de nouveaux membres chez les Serpentard.

Le directeur nous fait ensuite un discours totalement débile auquel je ne comprends rien avant de se rasseoir en nous souhaitant un bon appétit.

**–Evan? Tu prends quoi? **

Je reviens à moi et remarque alors que la table est bondée de plats. Je m'empare vaguement de morceaux de poulet grillé ainsi que d'un pichet d'eau. Je ne fais pas confiance à la mixture bizarre qu'il propose en boisson.

**–Alors comme ça, t'es le fils du Professeur Snape! Enchantée, moi c'est Pansy! Pansy Parkinson! T'as quel âge? Et comment ça se fait que t'arrive que maintenant? T'es vraiment le fils de notre directeur de maison?**

Je la dévisage. Elle me fait chier avec toutes ses questions débiles, surtout quand je n'ai aucun moyen de lui répondre.

**–Pansy, la ferme! Evan, tu vas manger que ça? **

À vrai dire, l'idée de manger me déserte complètement quand je réalise qu'ils me regardent. Ils me regardent tous et je n'aime pas ça.

**–Réponds-moi! Je suis la copine de Draco ! **

Elle? Sa copine? Je lui adresse une moue dégoutée avant de me redresser de toute ma hauteur et de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de me casser de là. Je me dirige vaguement vers la porte, agacé avant de réaliser que je ne connais rien de l'endroit. Et merde. Je vais devoir attendre ici. Tout ça parce qu'elle a décidé de me faire chier. Elle laissera pas tomber l'affaire, je le sens.

**–Evan?**

Je soupire. Ils étaient vraiment obligés de me suivre jusqu'ici? Je me retourne pour faire face à un garçon de Serpentard que je ne connais pas.

**–Thédore Nott… Je suis le préfet de Serpentard… Tu devrais ignorer Pansy. Elle a tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde car elle pense que Draco va l'épouser. **

Je fais les yeux ronds. Qui?! Cette merde? Vu comment il l'a remballée, je pense pas qu'elle finira dans ses draps un jour alors se marier avec lui… Elle a de sacrées espérances, ouais… Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel quand je vois qu'il attend une réponse. Tu l'auras pas, mec.

**–Tu viens? Tu dois avoir faim non?**

Je fais non de la tête. C'est trop pour moi. Je n'ai même plus faim et pourtant, je n'ai rien mangé.

**– Bon, je t'amène aux dortoirs alors. Draco m'a dit que tu avais une place dans son dortoir mais que je pouvais te déposer dans les quartiers de notre Directeur de Maison. Tu préfères quoi?**

Je hausse les épaules mais en vrai, je préfèrerais voir Sev' plutôt que de me retrouver confronté une fois de plus avec eux.

Théodore soupire.

**–Bon, puisque tu ne dis rien, j'imagine que les quartiers de Snape iront. Tes affaires sont là-bas de toute façon. Suis-moi!**

J'acquiesce et le suit docilement à travers les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers aux multiples tableaux. Le préfet en profite pour me renseigner un peu sur le château, plus pour meubler le silence que pour être gentil.

**–Nous y sommes! **

Il frappe à la porte et le tableau s'anime sous nos yeux.

**–Que veux-tu mon garçon? Le professeur n'est pas là. **

**–Je sais mais j'amène avec moi Evan, le fils du professeur Snape.**

Le tableau me regarde brièvement jusqu'à ce que Théodore ne murmure le mot de passe.

**–Je te laisse, je dois retourner finir de manger et guider les nouveaux jusqu'aux dortoirs. Je préviendrai le professeur que tu es ici.**

J'acquiesce mollement alors que le tableau se referme et je trouve dans un coin du canapé mon petit chaton endormi. Je m'installe moi aussi en lui adressant une brève caresse avant de patienter dans un silence angoissant. Une rentrée cauchemardesque en bonne et due forme, ça, c'est fait!

Les minutes passent et se font longues jusqu'à ce que le tableau ne bascule à nouveau et que Sev' entre. Il me regarde brièvement et soupire. Je détourne le regard, désolé. Je sais qu'il aurait espéré que ça se passe un peu mieux mais je n'ai pas su faire autrement. J'étais littéralement dominé et j'ai pris la fuite comme un vulgaire connard. On pouvait espérer mieux comme entrée en scène, non?

**– Eh bien, Evan, ta sortie a été remarquée! Mais j'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Je parlerai aux élèves lors de la réunion de ce soir. Vous n'êtes que trois par dortoir. Tu es avec Draco et Blaise, ça devrait aller. Mr Zabini peut se montrer compréhensif, tu verras.**

Je soupire profondément quand Sev' rassemble mes affaires d'un coup de baguette. Un autre mouvement ouvre un second tableau sur le côté que je n'avais pas remarqué.

**–Allons-y! Je vais te montrer où se trouve notre salle commune et les dortoirs. Ce tableau sert de passerelle entre ici et la salle commune. Si quelque chose ne va pas, va voir Théo, il m'appellera. **

Je prends doucement Onyx contre moi avant de le rejoindre et de franchir à mon tour le tableau menant à la salle commune. Allez, on y est, Evan. Bientôt, tout le monde saura que t'es un handicapé de la vie qui sait même pas parler. La vie est belle! Génial…


	13. Chapter 13

**NdA: Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**–Bien. Vous êtes tous là. Comme chaque année, la maison Serpentard n'est pas la mieux vue. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est mauvaise. Nous sommes fiers et parce que les autres maisons se liguent contre les nôtres, nous nous protégeons tous. Vous devez être solidaires. Respectez le règlement, ayez un comportement exemplaire… en apparence. Ne vous faites pas prendre.**

Les élèves acquiescent pendant que je triture mes doigts. Bordel, pourquoi j'ai pas pris mon paquet de clopes avec moi? Je tremble tellement je suis nerveux. J'espère que je passe pas pour le camé de service, enfin, s'ils savent ce que c'est.

**–Une chose de faite. Passons au second sujet. Pour les plus âgés qui me connaissent, vous savez dorénavant que j'ai un fils, Evan. Il… Laissez lui le temps de s'habituer à vous. Il …ne parle pas. Mais je suis convaincu qu'avec vous, il finira par y arriver.  
Evan a son caractère comme vous avez déjà pu vous en rendre compte. Laissez lui le temps de prendre ses marques, il viendra vers vous de lui-même s'il en a envie.**

Je hausse un sourcil. Ouais, si vous êtes tous bâtis sur le même modèle que la future Mme Malfoy, vous êtes mal barrés.

**–Oh! C'est pour ça que tu me répondais pas… Pardon, Evan! **

J'attrape Sev' par le bras pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il a oublié quelque chose.

**–Oh… Tu veux vraiment que je leur dise?**

J'acquiesce.

**–Evan… Evan ne veut pas de votre pitié.**

Draco s'avance, le dos bien droit, la tête haute.

**–Tant mieux car ici t'es pas près de l'avoir! **

Un sourire étend naturellement mes lèvres.

**–Bien, les préfets, vous guiderez les première année cette semaine, le temps qu'ils connaissent un peu le château. Vous aurez vos emplois du temps demain matin! Si vous avez le moindre problème, ce tableau donne directement sur mes appartements. Prévenez les préfets, ils agiront et, dans le cas contraire, m'appelleront. Bonne nuit à tous! **

Sev' s'en va et me laisse seul au milieu des autres qui me dévisagent. Pansy me dévisage. Je lui fais mon meilleur regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que je ne me laisserai pas faire et que j'ai d'autres façons de communiquer que la parole. Elle finit par baisser les yeux. J'ai gagné.

**–Allez Evan, viens! **

Draco m'arrache le bras pour me trainer jusqu'à la chambre avec mes valises et mon chaton. La chambre est grande mais on sera trois dedans. Avoir mon espace personnel va me manquer. Aucun coin tranquille pour décompresser tranquillement. Sev' m'avait prévenu. Et puis, ce château est bien assez grand et il y a une cour. Je trouverais bien un coin bien à moi ici.

**–On va se doucher avant d'aller dormir, tu viens?**

Mon corps se fige. Merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça du tout. Merde. Je recule et tombe sur mon lit. Non, hors de question. Draco me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne le regarde pas.

**–Crevé?**

J'acquiesce doucement. J'irai quand il n'y a plus personne… Je… J'ai pas envie qu'ils voient ça. Je regarde Draco quitter la pièce et je note dans un coin de ma tête la porte qu'il emprunte. Affalé dans mon lit, Onyx contre moi, je ferme brièvement les yeux. Quel silence. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'en avais besoin jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse.

Demain, c'est la première journée de cours. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'aurai et j'ai déjà envie de sécher les cours. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je vais y faire à part me couvrir de ridicule. Draco m'a parlé des sorts informulés. C'est encore plus compliqué que de jeter des sorts de façon classique alors qu'est-ce qu'un débutant pourrait faire à part se ridiculiser?

Progressivement, les autres reviennent de la douche et s'installent. Draco et Blaise parlent entre eux des cours de demain et de leurs futures blagues qu'ils vont faire à Potter. Manifestement, les Serpentard ne l'aiment pas. Je me fiche de lui tant qu'il me fout la paix. J'ai décidé que j'en aurais rien à faire de lui et je fais mine de lire pour avoir la paix.

Les lumières s'éteignent et la conversation s'estompe peu à peu. Ils finissent par s'endormir mais j'attends encore un peu pour être certain d'être tranquille.

J'ai attendu longtemps. Je n'ose pas me lever même si l'heure du réveil affiche les 3h du matin. Je soupire, attrape un boxer ainsi qu'un pyjama assez couvrant avant de gagner les douches.

Les cabines sont parfaitement isolées mais sortir de ladite cabine et m'exposer devant d'autres qui attendraient de pouvoir prendre une douche ne me tente absolument pas.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur, j'enlève mes vêtements et me faufile sous le jet d'eau. Heureusement qu'elle est toujours chaude, je n'aurais pas supporté l'eau froide. Pas aujourd'hui.

J'attrape mon gant de toilette ainsi qu'un gel douche que Sev' a dû glisser dans ma valise et me savonne le corps avant de m'arrêter et de baisser les yeux sur mon ventre, à la limite de mes hanches. Du bout des doigts, je trace la ligne de la fine cicatrice qui me traverse le bassin, faisant revenir de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

J'étais bien amoché, c'est vrai. C'était ça dans l'orphelinat précédent. Une fois qu'on y entrait, on n'en sortait jamais tout à fait comme avant. J'ai quelques cicatrices qui peuvent l'attester. Mes hématomes, eux, sont partis depuis longtemps et mes fractures, même si quelques unes ont posé problème, sous plus ou moins bien remises.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, me lave à toute vitesse avant d'enfiler ma tenue de nuit, la chair de poule et la respiration rauque et de me diriger vers le dortoir, le plus silencieusement possible.  
Il faut que je dorme. Demain, ça ira mieux.

**–Evan? Evan! Debout!**

Draco écarte mes rideaux, surpris de me voir avec un livre.

**–Oh, t'es déjà réveillé… T'as pris une douche?**

J'acquiesce bêtement. Oui et non, je ne suis pas "déjà" réveillé puisque je n'ai tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai fait nuit blanche la veille de mon premier jour de cours, génial.

**–Bon, on va petit-déjeuner alors?**

Je hausse les épaules. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas faim. Je prends mon paquet de cigarette avec mon briquet et je lui montre. Il fronce les sourcils. Désolé mec mais je suis pas en état. Je veux juste fumer et qu'on me fiche la paix pour aujourd'hui.

**– Viens, je vais te montrer.**

Je le suis rapidement après m'être changé avec mes fringues habituelles: un jean, un pull noir et après avoir pris mon sac.

**–Et l'uniforme?**

Je me tourne vers Blaise. J'ai fait l'effort de mettre ce truc pour la rentrée, faut pas me demander d'en faire trop non plus!

**–Il a raison tu sais. Même si tu n'aimes pas ça, les robes magiques peuvent absorber les dégâts si jamais une leçon tourne mal…**

Je soupire profondément avant de la rouler dans mon sac et de suivre Draco jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je m'assieds sur un petit muret et lui fait signe d'y aller.

**–Tu ne viens pas manger? Tu n'as déjà rien avalé hier soir, Evan…**

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec la bouffe en ce moment? Tu veux que je refasse la déco de l'école aussi ? Je vais t'en faire une véritable œuvre d'art, tu verras! Je finis par hausser les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos et d'allumer ma clope tranquillement. Après quelques minutes, il finit par s'en aller.

Je soupire profondément alors que chaque seconde qui passe me pousse à fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Je ne me sens pas à ma place.

**–Les nargoles t'aiment beaucoup on dirait!**

Je relève la tête. Les quoi? Je me retourne et croise une fille d'à peu près mon âge. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et je détourne les miens, mal à l'aise.

**–Je peux m'asseoir?**

Je ne réponds pas. Dégage! Elle prend ça pour un oui et s'installe à quelques centimètres de moi. Je la regarde de biais et la découvre pieds nus.

**–Ce sont les nargoles qui me les ont cachées. **

Mais c'est quoi ces trucs? Je me retourne et les cherche du regard.

**–Evan?**

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Severus. Évidemment, Draco ne pouvait pas se la fermer, il fallait qu'il aille cafter!

**–Okay, à voir ta tête tu n'as pas dormi du tout et tu n'es pas près d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je comprends que tu sois nerveux, je te laisse prendre une potion pour cette fois mais il faudra que tu manges, Evan. **

**–Ce sont les nargoles qui le contrarient, Monsieur.**

Sev' fronce les sourcils en la dévisageant. On est d'accord, cette fille est très mais alors là très chelou!

**–Accio, chaussures de Luna Lovegood!**

Les chaussures arrivent en volant et se posent délicatement aux pieds de la fille.

**–Oh, merci Professeur mais les nargoles me les auraient bien rendues, un jour ou l'autre…**

Sev' détourne le regard. C'est quoi cette histoire de nargoles? Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà entendu parler dans mes lectures sur les créatures magiques…

**–J'oubliais. Voici un plan de l'école ainsi que ton emploi du temps. Miss Lovegood, c'est votre préfet qui a le vôtre. Vous pouvez rejoindre la grande salle.**

Elle me regarde un long moment et me sourit.

** – Ça va aller, tu verras. Tout se passera bien…**

Puis elle disparait. Je me redresse, un peu abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre. Comment elle a deviné? Elle lit dans ma tête aussi?

**–Tu as Histoire de la Magie ce matin. Viens, je vais t'y conduire. Ensuite tu auras Soins aux créatures magiques et après-midi, tu auras Sortilèges et Potions. J'ai… J'ai prévenu les professeurs pour ton… mutisme. Le professeur Flitwick serait très intéressé de travailler la magie informulée avec toi. Allez, viens!**

Je soupire profondément avant de me lever.

**–Tu t'es occupé d'Onyx, ce matin?**

Je me fige. Merde! J'étais tellement stressé que j'ai complètement oublié mon petit chat! Je quitte Severus et fait prestement demi-tour dans l'idée de regagner le dortoir mais il me retient.

**– Je vais m'en occuper dès que je t'aurai mené en classe. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien! **

Je le laisse me guider mais je me sens nul d'avoir oublié Onyx. Ce n'est qu'un petit chaton et pourtant il prenait soin de venir me réconforter après des nuits entières de cauchemars au manoir et moi je l'ai oublié.

**–Tu viendras le voir à midi si tu veux. **

J'ai carrément envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras maintenant mais j'imagine que le cours va bientôt commencer et que je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard accompagné de mon père, ça ferait jaser. Sev' me pointe un couloir du doigt.

**–C'est au bout de ce couloir. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit arriver en compagnie de ton père…**

Sev' soupire avant de m'encourager à avancer et de faire demi-tour. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'avancer, un pas après l'autre, l'angoisse me montant à la gorge. Les mots de la fille Lovegood me reviennent et je me les répète comme un mantra. Ça va aller, tout se passera bien…

Les autres me dévisagent. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est sans doute à cause de mes vêtements. J'aime pas leur uniforme de merde, on est tous pareils et moi, j'aime pas ça. On est pas égaux. On sera jamais pareils. On aura jamais vécu les mêmes choses alors je n'aime pas qu'on cherche à nous tromper à nous faisant tous revêtir la même tenue. Et puis, j'ai jamais aimé les règles alors c'est pas maintenant que je vais me mettre à les accepter et à les suivre!

Draco vient à ma rencontre et cherche mon regard. Je détourne les yeux. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de mes affaires en allant parler à mon père. J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Pour occuper mes yeux, j'observe discrètement mon entourage avant de tomber sur une paire de chaussures familière.

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard de Lovegood, la fille de tout à l'heure. Elle me sourit pendant que je la regarde. Je distingue vaguement une cravate bleue de biais et un rapide tour dans ma mémoire m'informe qu'elle est à Serdaigle, la maison de la connaissance.

Tu parles de connaissance, c'est une véritable illuminée celle-là avec ses grands yeux et ses boucles d'oreilles bizarres. Attendez, ce sont vraiment des radis?!

La porte s'ouvre, m'arrachant à ma contemplation et je laisse les élèves entrer, bien décidé à me mettre tout derrière pour ne croiser personne. La fille attend elle aussi. À présent que le couloir se vide, je remarque qu'elle s'est tenue à l'écart, tout comme moi avant d'entrer, pratiquement dans les derniers. Je la suis, à contrecœur.

La classe est déjà pleine et toutes les chaises sont occupées. Il reste une seule place et je m'y réfugie, la tête basse, ignorant les regards inquiets de Malfoy.

Je me tourne vers ma voisine, prêt à lui lancer un regard noir signifiant "ne m'approche pas, ne m'emmerde pas et tout se passera bien" quand je réalise qu'il s'agit de l'illuminée. Non mais c'est pas vrai! Elle m'adresse un nouveau sourire avant de sortir son livre et un rouleau de parchemin, sans doute pour prendre des notes.

Moi je m'équipe du bouquin et de mon traditionnel bic avec un banal bloc de feuilles typiquement moldus. Je galère trop avec la plume. Un bic, c'est plus pratique.

**–Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer.**


	14. Chapter 14

NdA: Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Ps: On m'a fait remarquer une "erreur" par rapport à Luna. Dans le canon, elle a un an d'écart avec Draco et ne pourrait donc pas se retrouver dans sa classe. Cependant, j'adore ce personnage et je mets toujours Luna dans la même génération que mes autres personnages ou presque sans y penser. Dans cette ffic, le fait qu'Evan et Luna ont le même âge est voulu, ce n'est donc pas une erreur! Je ne respecte pas le canon du tout!

Merci aux reviews anonymes :)

* * *

Je sursaute alors qu'un fantôme émerge du mur du fond. Bordel, le prof est un fantôme?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Il ne prête pas attention à mon regard étonné et entame son cours alors que certains élèves s'installent et prennent leurs aises.

Je comprends pourquoi lorsque je réalise, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, à quel point ce cours est profondément emmerdant. Il se contente de lire le manuel d'un ton morne et monotone. Y'a pas mieux pour donner envie de dormir!

Sérieusement? Ça va être comme ça toute l'année? Exaspéré, je commence à griffonner sur mon bloc notes en prenant soin de rayer le cours de ma liste de choses à suivre et à faire. Je lirai le manuel, ce sera mieux.

De son côté, Luna fixe le professeur mais je vois bien à son regard éteint qu'elle ne suit pas le cours, profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Autour de moi, ils se sont tous affalés à part quelques assidus qui prennent des notes courageusement en luttant contre la somnolence. Les autres ont abandonné la partie et certains dorment carrément sur leur bureau. Chouette ambiance! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le prof continue comme s'il ne voyait rien. Abruti.

**–Joli dessin…**

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction alors qu'elle sourit. Oui, c'est bien elle qui a parlé mais le ton était différent. Comme si… comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je jette un œil à mon dessin pour découvrir un semblant de croquis d'Onyx et j'écris son prénom sur la feuille.

**–Ton familier?**

J'acquiesce doucement.

**–Il doit être très mignon! **

Je reste silencieux mais elle ne s'en offusque même pas et continue à me parler comme si de rien n'était. Elle m'explique qu'elle a une chouette qu'elle a appelée Hermès, comme le dieu messager, qu'elle vit seule avec son père, qu'elle aime beaucoup lire. Elle dit beaucoup de choses et je ne retiens probablement pas tout même si je l'écoute. C'est toujours plus distrayant que le cours au moins…

Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, la sieste se termine et les autres mettent un peu de temps à sortir de leur sommeil. Certains se font même remuer pour se lever. Je me redresse à mon tour. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Draco et je veux qu'il me fiche la paix.

**–Evan?**

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers Lovegood. Luna elle s'appelle. Ça, j'ai retenu.

**–Merci d'avoir été sympa avec moi. Tu es le premier depuis… non, rien, oublie. Merci!**

Je la dévisage quelques instants avant de lire la sincérité dans ses yeux. Je lui adresse un bref haussement d'épaule avant de sourire. Elle sourit elle aussi. Je pense qu'elle a compris. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Je sors et Draco m'emboite le pas.

**–On a soins aux créatures magiques. C'est dehors…**

Oh, parfait, je connais déjà le chemin. Après un bref hochement de tête, je m'y rends d'un pas pressé, priant pour que ce cours soit plus intéressant que celui que je viens d'avoir. Je me souviens avoir lu tout le bouquin sur les créatures que Sev' m'avait refilé et il avait même mentionné de la pratique.

Draco reste silencieux et me suit, la tête basse. Il semble hésiter et je m'arrête.

**–Evan? Sev' voulait savoir où tu étais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?**

Je soupire. Oui, j'imagine qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en savait rien alors qu'il est censé être mon guide dans cette école pour au moins une semaine. Je hausse les épaules et rejoint un petit attroupement d'élèves. Je ne vois pas Luna. J'imagine qu'elle a cours avec une autre classe. Dommage.

Sur place, le professeur, une petite femme aux cheveux gris nous guide vers un lac. Je retiens mon souffle. J'espère vraiment pas qu'elle a l'intention de nous faire plonger là-dedans. La chair de poule m'envahit.

**–Bien, comme vous l'aurez deviné, nous allons aujourd'hui étudier un nouvel être. Comme vous l'avez également deviné, l'être en question vit dans l'eau. Qui pourrait-il être à votre avis? Regardez, observez votre milieu. Quelles créatures trouverez-vous dans ces eaux?**

Une élève lève le doigt. Je reconnais la couleur de Serpentard mais j'ignore son nom.

**–Et bien, comme le lac est proche de Poudlard, nous pouvons imaginer qu'il y a là dedans des créatures sensibles à la magie… On sait aussi que certaines créatures ont leur domaine privilégié comme les Strangulots qui peuplent certains lac de Grande-Bretagne.**

**–Bien Miss Greengrass! Dix points pour Serpentard! Monsieur Malfoy?**

**– Si nous confirmons l'hypothèse de Daphnée, on peut en conclure à la présence de certains êtres de l'eau comme les merrows, les Selkies qui vivent en Écosse et les sirènes. **

**–Bien, dix autres points pour Serpentard! Nous allons aujourd'hui parler des Sirènes!**

Je hausse un sourcil. Des sirènes? Pour de vrai? Sérieux? Je me redresse, intéressé. Si c'est comme celles qu'on voit dans les films… Je sens déjà ma queue s'agiter dans mon boxer. Merde! Le professeur Gobe-planche glisse sa baguette dans l'eau et, quelques instants plus tard, un être particulièrement dégoutant sort de l'eau. Au moins, ça a le mérite de me faire débander dans la seconde.

**–Voici Nerishi qui a accepté de venir à notre rencontre aujourd'hui. Comme vous le voyez, c'est une sirène. Que remarquez-vous à propos d'elle?**

J'avance d'un pas pour la regarder d'un peu plus près. Dégoutant. On est loin des sirènes bien foutues qui attendent leur prince charmant sur leur rocher en agitant leur queue dans l'eau! J'imagine vaguement Eric, le prince d'un film Disney retrouver Ariel avec cette apparence et j'étouffe un fou-rire. Le pauvre.

Draco me jette un coup de coude alors que les autres font part de leurs observations. Tout y passe, la peau, les écailles, le langage, leurs mouvements, leurs capacités.  
Certains écoutent, d'autres prennent des notes comme des obsédés. Je fais partie du premier lot, je vais même jusqu'à noter visuellement quelques points qui me semblent intéressants pour un futur devoir et le cours prend fin.

**–Bien, vous me ferez 50 cm de parchemin sur les sirènes et leur mode de vie pour le prochain cours! Merci Neshiri! **

La sirène grimace un bref sourire, laisse quelques étudiants toucher sa peau à l'apparence visqueuse avant de la saluer et de regagner l'école.

Cinquante centimètres de parchemin? Cinquante? Sérieusement? Ça fait combien en lignes? Parce que j'écris sur des feuilles lignées moi! Faudra que j'explique à Sev'… Enfin, si j'arrive à me faire comprendre! Sinon, il me reste juste à apprendre à écrire avec une connerie de plume!

**–Tu viens, on va manger! **

Manger. Il est seulement midi. C'est long! La journée me parait durer une éternité! Je soupire mollement alors que Draco m'embarque avant de me souvenir d'Onyx et de me défaire de l'étreinte.

**–Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Je le laisse en plan et file vers les dortoirs.

**–Evan! Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?**

Langage, Malfoy, langage! Papa Lulu ne serait pas très content de t'entendre jurer comme un mal élevé! Je ne me retourne pas et continue mon chemin. Je me trompe quelques fois avant de parvenir enfin au couloir qui mène au dortoir. J'appose ma baguette magique sur la porte et libère un peu de ma magie comme j'ai appris à le faire avec Sev' pour que le passage s'ouvre.

Sans attendre, je me faufile jusque dans ma chambre pour trouver Onyx profondément endormi sur mon oreiller. Une bouffée d'amour se crée dans ma poitrine alors que je m'empare de ma petite boule de poils qui ronronne en ouvrant les yeux.

Je lui adresse quelques caresses avant de lui faire un coin pour lui dormir et manger ainsi qu'un coin avec sa litière qui se vide automatiquement.

**–Je me doutais bien que tu serais ici. **

Sev' entre dans la pièce et soupire en voyant mon chaton dans mes bras.

**– Tu aurais pu venir manger avant tu sais! **

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Hors de question. Onyx approuve mon refus d'un miaulement sonore.

**–Je pense qu'il a faim. **

Je souris avant de lui proposer une gamelle de croquettes sur laquelle il se rue. Petit goinfre. Tout en mangeant, il remue son arrière-train et je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre.

Je lui consacre encore quelques instants avant de lui laisser un de mes pulls dans son panier et un petit jouet pour l'occuper avec quelques friandises. Sev' lève à son tour les yeux au ciel.

**–Il ne bougera pas tu sais! Tu le reverras dans 4h, après tes cours. Ça se passe bien jusqu'à présent?**

Je retiens un rire amusé. Un fantôme tout pourri et une sirène complètement défraichie. Super tableau du monde magique, dis-moi!

**–Allez, va manger! Tu as Sortilèges après! Tu veux une potion calmante? **

Je nie de la tête en adressant une dernière caresse à Onyx avant de repartir. Je n'aime pas le laisser comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression de l'abandonner. Courage mon petit chaton, je reviens vite. Courage!

Je regagne la grande salle comme je peux, Sev' derrière moi. Je me trompe à deux reprises avant de sortir à nouveau le plan de l'école. Bordel, il est grand ce château! Je dois avoir l'air con, c'est pas possible!

Enfin, j'entends du bruit et me contente de suivre le son pour aboutir à ma destination. Je gagne la table des Serpentard où Draco semble m'attendre et je jette un œil à la table des Serdaigle en prenant place.

**–Tiens, Evan! **

Sans rien dire, je prends l'assiette qu'on me tend et mange du bout des lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la table des aigles. Luna y est. Assise seule en bout de table, elle grignote un truc en triturant son collier bizarre. Les autres, eux, mangent en groupe, le sourire aux lèvres et dans la bonne humeur.

Les propos de Luna me reviennent en mémoire. Je pensais que ses remerciements étaient simples mais je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'étais sans doute le premier à m'être comporté… disons amicalement avec elle depuis longtemps. Ça veut dire quoi longtemps? Depuis un an? Deux? Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard? Bien avant? Au fond, elle est comme moi, une solitaire. Mais j'ignore si elle a les épaules pour porter tout ça.

**–Evan! T'es dans la lune ou quoi?**

Je sursaute. Merde, j'ai rien écouté. J'ai jamais été en groupe comme ça alors j'ai beaucoup pris l'habitude de voyager de pensées en pensées pour occuper mon quotidien ennuyeux. Je regarde Blaise qui soupire avant de réitérer sa proposition.

**–Tu veux un dessert?**

Je jette un œil vers les tartes avant de détourner le regard. Ça a l'air dégoutant.

**–C'est de la tarte à la mélasse.**

Je grimace. Non merci, très peu pour moi. Vous avez pas du chocolat plutôt? Blaise se prend une part qu'il dévore en quelques secondes avant de se resservir. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Luna se lever et je fais pareil.

**–Evan? Tu y vas déjà? Attends, je peux te montrer le chemin!**

Je montre mon plan à ma nounou attitrée avant de prendre mon sac et de repartir. Comme la cour est proche, j'y vais pour m'allumer vite fait une cigarette avant d'aller au local.

**–Rebonjour, Evan Snape!**

Je me retourne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Je la pensais déjà devant la classe. Mon regard dans le sien, je sors une cigarette et je l'allume avant de tirer plusieurs bouffées. Elle me regarde un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le petit banc, à côté de moi. D'abord à l'extrémité puis, après un instant, elle tente un rapprochement. Je ne moufte pas.

Je suis habitué au silence mais il est vrai que, parfois, pouvoir parler à Phil' ou même à Greg' par le biais de sms pouvait m'aider à aller mieux. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour elle. Ça doit être difficile de rester seule en silence lorsqu'on peut parler.

**–Tu ne parles pas?**

Je la regarde avant de tirer une autre bouffée. Les rumeurs vont vite mais au moins, elle n'a pas eu le culot de dire que j'étais muet. Je nie de la tête. Non, pas un mot depuis des années. Des cris, peut-être, mais pas des mots.

**– Ça doit être compliqué…**

Elle triture encore son collier bizarre. J'imagine qu'elle y tient. Je finis par hausser les épaules. On s'y habitue même si parfois, c'est frustrant. Quand j'ai réalisé que les mots ne pouvaient plus sortir de ma bouche, que je n'arrivais même plus à émettre un son volontairement, ça a été l'enfer.

Être confronté à des personnes qui nous posent sans cesse des questions sans savoir qu'on est prisonnier à l'intérieur de soi-même, c'est encore plus difficile.

**–Tu viens? On a Sortilèges ensemble!**

J'écrase ma clope et la suit dans les escaliers. On tourne et on tourne encore avant d'arriver devant le local. Quelques Serpentard sont déjà là et Draco m'interpelle.

**–Evan! T'étais où?**

Luna s'isole dans un recoin, passant pratiquement inaperçue alors que Draco vient à ma rencontre. Je lui montre mon paquet de cigarettes.

**–Évidemment. J'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas… **

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Mais non! Tout va bien, Nounou! Je souris brièvement alors qu'un nain passe à nos pieds. Il se dirige vers la porte et nous ouvre. Sérieux? Après un fantôme et des sirènes défraichies, on a le droit à un nain de jardin?

**–Bien! Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter le sort d'immobilisation. Qui peut me dire la formule?**

Luna lève la main et cite le Stupefix. Le prof lui accorde cinq points avant de nous montrer le mouvement du poignet à faire avec sa baguette. Il observe quelques essais avant de disperser les élèves afin qu'ils s'exercent et je me retrouve pratiquement contre le mur avec ma baguette dans la main, Luna à quelques pas de moi.

**–Monsieur Snape, mon collègue m'a expliqué la situation. Je ne sais pas s'il vous a parlé des sorts informulés?**

J'acquiesce doucement.

**–C'est un peu plus difficile et ça demande beaucoup d'énergie magique mais vous devriez y arriver. Nous allons commencer par un sort très simple. Vous allez essayer de faire voler un objet. La formule est "Wingardium Leviosa". **

Le professeur me montre le mouvement et je le répète à plusieurs reprises. Il ajuste ma position et m'encourage à essayer sur une plume.

**–Allez-y, prononcez le dans votre tête! Wingardium Leviosa!**

Je tente une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Rien ne bouge mais le professeur m'encourage. Il me laisse m'exercer et passe entre les étudiants afin de corriger l'une ou l'autre prononciation et gestuelle. Je tente encore et encore. C'est fatiguant mais je veux y arriver.

Certains autour de moi arrivent à lancer le sort alors moi aussi, je veux réussir quelque chose aujourd'hui. C'est la première occasion pour moi d'utiliser ma magie réellement mais cette satanée plume ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

La colère monte en moi alors que la fatigue se fait de plus en plus présente. Je sens ma magie crépiter et, dans une énorme rafale de vent, la plume s'envole alors que je retombe à genoux, exténué.

**–Monsieur Snape, tout va bien?**

Les élèves me dévisagent. Draco a l'air inquiet. Luna aussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**– Votre magie est puissante! Cette rafale n'était pas ce que vous cherchiez à faire, je me trompe?**

Je soupire longuement avant de nier de la tête. Non. Cette rafale n'était pas volontaire. J'ai perdu patience et ma magie m'a échappé.

**–Allons, allons! Le cour est terminé! Vous avez bien travaillé! Vous pouvez y aller!**

Les élèves sortent mais je reste encore un peu, encore un peu essoufflé.

**–Monsieur Snape, je vous encourage à continuer vos efforts. Votre magie est bien là et elle réagit, avec ou sans votre ordre. Il ne vous reste qu'à la dompter! **

Il me sourit, encourageant, avant de nous laisser partir, Draco et moi, en direction des cachots.

**–Et maintenant, potions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NdA: Je serai brève! Merci aux reviews anonymes et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

Durant toute mon acclimatation au manoir, Sev' m'a longuement parlé de ses cours et de ses envolées de cape apparemment légendaires. En général, il réserve ça aux élèves de première année mais il m'a dit que j'aurais l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre. J'attends de voir.

En silence, nous approchons des cachots et entrons directement dans le local nous asseoir. Ma nounou semble inquiète et me dévisage avant de regarder Blaise. Théodore approche et me met une main sur l'épaule. Je me braque mais prends sur moi pour ne pas le rejeter. Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche ainsi, surtout par derrière. Mauvais souvenir.

**–Laisse, Dray, je me mets avec Evan. **

**– Et Daphnée?**

**–Elle a déjà trouvé une autre partenaire!**

Je me tourne vers la préfète et la découvre en train de me faire signe. Manifestement, ce petit plan était déjà convenu entre eux et, même si on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis et que ça m'énerve, je ne dis rien.

Je ne connais pas encore cet environnement et j'ai plutôt intérêt à me la fermer. J'étais en forme à la rentrée et suffisamment stressé pour oublier cette règle de survie au point d'adresser fièrement mon majeur à Parkinson mais je ne dois plus me laisser aller. Nous nous installons donc devant un chaudron.

**–Evan, tu devrais mettre ta robe. Les potions c'est salissant et ça peut être dangereux. Les robes sorcières des étudiants sont bardées de sort de protection et d'imperméabilité. **

Je hausse un sourcil avant d'enfiler ma robe. Hors de question de salir mes fringues! Je manque de sursauter lorsque la porte se referme dans un boucan énorme et que le silence se fait parmi les Gryffondor. Severus entre et ses pas se font silencieux sur le sol tant il est aérien.

**–Bien! Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici c'est que vous n'êtes pas les incapables que je croyais voir en vous. Continuez de me donner tort en montrant de quoi vous êtes réellement capables afin de réussir vos BUSES et poursuivre votre cursus dans le domaine des potions! Aujourd'hui, nous allons brasser de l'amortentia. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit? Miss Greegrass?**

**– Le plus puissant philtre d'amour, monsieur.**

**– Dix points pour Serpentard. Sa fabrication se trouve à la page deux-cent-vingt-quatre de votre manuel. Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez 75 cm de parchemin sur les propriétés de l'amortentia, son antidote, comment reconnaitre ses effets et comment la reconnaitre. **

**Commencez!**

La voix de mon paternel est sèche et fait mouche parmi les gryffons. Certains sont particulièrement nerveux comme le grand devant moi. Il tremble et garde la tête basse comme pour éviter le regard de Sev'.

**– Euh, Evan? Comme c'est ta première potion, tu permets que je te guide? On apprend tous à reconnaitre les ingrédients en première année alors… **

J'acquiesce. Il faut bien commencer quelque part si je veux apprendre quelque chose. Sev' me regarde et acquiesce discrètement. Son regard est interrogateur et je devine sans peine qu'à la fin du cours, je vais avoir droit à une tonne de questions sur ma première journée. Ça va me faire tout bizarre. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour moi, ne m'avait posé des questions sur mes cours, mes journées et tout le reste… Phil' s'y mettait de temps en temps, Greg aussi mais c'est pas pareil.

Théo gagne le fond de la pièce avec un récipient et y met les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin. Il revient avec le tout et commence à me montrer quel ingrédient est quoi. Pour avoir lu le manuel que Sev' m'a prêté à la maison, j'en reconnais quelques-uns et je les pointe du doigt sur les manuels en les prenant. Le préfet parait surpris mais sourit.

**–J'imagine qu'avec le professeur Snape comme père, il ne pouvait en être autrement! Tu peux émincer ceux-là? Je m'occupe des autres!**

Émincer? Parce qu'on fait de la cuisine en plus? En soupirant profondément, je m'empare des œufs de gelée avant de faire la grimace. Théo me sourit en me tend des gants.

**–Tiens, ce sera plus pratique!**

Je les enfile avec empressement avant de déglutir et de prendre un œuf d'une main et le couteau de l'autre. La bouche grande ouverte de concentration, je dépose mon couteau et découpe maladroitement une première lamelle. Trop épais. Je recommence mais je galère.

Mon partenaire, de son côté, semble avoir plus de facilité car il découpe tous les autres ingrédients avec dextérité. Il a l'habitude, j'imagine. Severus approche et passe dans notre dos. Il observe les élèves autour de nous avant de prendre mes mains pour me guider. Nous découpons un deuxième œuf puis il me laisse après m'avoir chuchoté un encouragement.

**–Londubat, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? **

**– Euh… des euh… lamelles?**

**–Vous appelez ça des lamelles? Recommencez moi ce travail et vous me ferez 50cm de parchemin sur la technique de découpe! **

Londubat se crispe, encore plus stressé qu'avant. Plus loin, un autre étudiant fait exploser sa potion. Severus fond aussitôt sur lui. Le pauvre.

**–Weasley! Ne savez-vous donc pas lire? Les œufs doivent être déposés en premier lieu et en une fois! 50 cm de parchemin sur l'intérêt de suivre une recette! Et vous, Potter, vous ne saviez pas l'en empêcher? Ce sera 50cm pour vous aussi!**

Oh, Weasley? Finalement, je ne le plains pas tant que ça. Je dirais même tant mieux.

**–Tu t'en sors?**

Théodore chuchote parce qu'on ne peut pas parler dans les cachots. Ça résonne trop. J'acquiesce en continuant d'émincer mes œufs de gelée le plus délicatement possible car je ne veux pas recommencer.

Nous pouvons enfin mettre les premiers ingrédients dans le chaudron avant de commencer la préparation de la potion.

**–Qu'est-ce que tu sens? **

Je hausse un sourcil. Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je sens?

**–L'amortentia a une odeur particulière pour chaque personne en fonction de ce qu'elle aime, de ce qui l'intéresse… **

Oh… Je renifle légèrement avant de sentir une délicieuse odeur de chocolat et de forêt humide. Oh, spécial! Ça me donne envie de mousse au chocolat! Il faudra que j'en parle à Sev', j'en ai trop envie. Je suis étonné de ne pas sentir l'odeur de cigarette par contre.

Je me tourne vers mon partenaire et écrit sur le bord de mon manuel ma réponse avant de l'interroger d'un signe de tête.

**–Oh… euh… moi c'est… de la violette et… **

Son regard dérive vers Daphnée avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir. Je comprends où il veut en venir. Il est amoureux, ce crétin. Je me demande ce que sentent Draco et Luna… Il faudra que je leur demande. Enfin, si j'arrive à ouvrir ma sale gueule ou à me faire comprendre, évidemment…

Le cours se termine et Sev' me fait signe de rester un peu. Je range le matériel avant d'aller le rejoindre, la fiole de notre potion en main.

**–Tu t'en es bien tiré, Evan. Je suis fier de toi!**

Je souris avant de le regarder dans les yeux. _En même temps, t'es pas mon père pour rien!_ Il sourit.

**–Effectivement! Allez, file manger! Tu me rejoins après dans mes appartements? J'aimerais qu'on parle de ton premier jour!**

J'acquiesce avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de rejoindre les autres dans le couloir. Première journée de cours. L'enfer n'est pas venu. Pas encore.

Draco m'entraine dans la grande salle et, curieusement, j'avoue avoir faim. Très faim. On s'installe à notre table et je regarde machinalement du côté des Serdaigle. Luna n'est pas là.

Affamé, je dévore quelques bouchées alors que les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor entrent. Mais pas Luna.

Ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire. Quand elle disait que personne n'avait été gentil avec elle depuis longtemps elle voulait dire…. merde! Je me lève et me dégage en quatrième vitesse du banc avant de filer dans le couloir.

**–Evan! Où tu vas? **

Draco et Théodore m'appelle mais je ne réponds pas, déjà occupé à chercher partout autour de moi où elle pourrait être. Merde, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Évidemment ! J'aurais dû comprendre! Je tourne dans un autre couloir et manque de lui rentrer dedans.

**–Oh, Evan! Tu es perdu?**

Je la regarde. Elle a l'air d'aller bien et pourtant, quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas. Elle baisse les yeux et fuit mon regard. Elle va même jusqu'à reculer alors que je m'avance vers elle. Affirmatif, il s'est passé quelque chose.

**– Comment s'est passé ton cours?**

Elle est sérieuse? Ses lèvres tremblent. Arrête. Arrête cette mascarade! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Elle me dépasse, et je lui attrape doucement la main avant qu'elle ne m'entraine à sa suite.

**–On y est! La grande salle est là! **

Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand je la rattrape.

**–Oh euh… je n'ai pas très faim! Et j'ai promis d'écrire une lettre à mon père! J'y vais! Salut!**

Elle m'échappe et je la regarde faire demi-tour, impuissant. Le bas de sa robe est un peu déchiré. Je m'en doutais. Soupirant, je regagne ma table et termine mon repas.

**–Parti fumer?**

J'acquiesce doucement. J'ai pas envie d'expliquer à Draco ce qui s'est passé. Trop de prises de tête. Je termine mon repas, inquiet pour Luna et son regard fuyant. Je connais ça. Ça va déjà trop loin. Elle a même sursauté quand je lui ai pris la main pour lui parler. Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

Je mange maintenant sans appétit et je finis par m'arrêter après quelques autres bouchées. Je n'ai plus faim. Je fais la moue devant les desserts et suis Severus lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi.

**–Alors, cette première journée? **

On traverse le couloir et on regagne tranquillement ses appartements. Je hausse les épaules. Je sors mon carnet et lui montre les devoirs que j'ai déjà à faire dans tous les cours ainsi que mon bloc de feuilles.

**–J'en ai parlé aux professeurs. Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à écrire sur du parchemin… **

Je baisse la tête, découragé. Galère. Je vais passer mes weekends à faire ça mais je n'aurai sans doute pas grand-chose d'autre à faire j'imagine…

**–Alors, avec Binns, comment ça s'est passé? Tu t'es endormi?**

Je lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

**–Tu ne serais pas le premier!**

Okay, d'accord! Binns est un véritable somnifère vivant enfin… fantôme… Très efficace si j'en crois ceux qui avaient bien du mal à se réveiller à la fin. Pour un premier cours, j'ai vu mieux. Le cours de créatures magiques était intéressant même si le sujet était loin de correspondre à ce que j'en connaissais dans mon ancien monde.

**–Et… Sortilèges?**

Je soupire profondément. J'ai complètement merdé. Je m'empare d'une plume et tente de la faire léviter quelques secondes sans y parvenir. Un véritable échec quoi!

**–Tu vas y arriver, Evan, je le sais! Moi-même, ça m'a pris du temps pour réussir un tel sort informulé. C'est plus difficile de le lancer et, surtout, ça demande beaucoup plus de concentration et de magie. Tu y arriveras avec un peu d'entrainement, tu verras!**

J'acquiesce, pas vraiment convaincu.

**–Tu as quitté brusquement la grande salle tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quelque chose?**

J'attrape mon bloc de feuilles et écrit rapidement le prénom de Luna.

**–Miss Lovegood? C'est vrai qu'elle était avec toi tout à l'heure! Une amie?**

Je détourne le regard avant d'écrire qu'elle n'était pas venue manger. Mon père soupire comme si cette histoire ne datait pas d'hier.

**–Miss Lovegood est une élève… assez particulière. Elle a son monde bien à elle et elle invente toutes sortes de créatures… cela ne l'aide pas à se faire accepter dans sa classe et ailleurs. Elle était amie avec Miss Weasley mais elles ne restent plus ensembles, même en classe. **

Alors… les nargoles… Severus lit dans mon esprit.

**–Les nargoles n'existent pas. Je pense qu'elle imagine ça pour ne pas en vouloir aux autres. Ils servent d'excuse, j'imagine…**

Je baisse la tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle était toute seule dans la cour, toute seule en classe, encore seule dans les couloirs… Sans personne, sans amis, sans rien…

**– Allez, viens! Je te ramène au dortoir! Tu as l'air fatigué! Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée! **

Severus me ramène jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'affale dans mon lit, complètement crevé. Onyx grimpe dans mon lit et vient s'allonger contre moi. Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Bordel, je suis crevé. Pourtant, il n'est pas l'heure de dormir.

J'attrape rapidement un pyjama long, mes affaires de toilette avant de filer sous la douche tant que tout le monde est encore dans la salle commune.

Certaines douches fonctionnent déjà mais les portes sont bien fermées et nous sommes à peine une dizaine. Je prends rapidement une douche bien chaude avant de m'habiller et de regagner ma chambre, entièrement enveloppé dans un peignoir long.

Je finis par me coucher sans même jeter un œil à mes devoirs et, sans même m'en rendre compte, perdu dans mes pensées par rapport à Luna, je finis par m'endormir sans m'en apercevoir.


	16. Chapter 16

**NdA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

L'avantage d'avoir été aussi crevé, c'est que, pour une fois, je me suis endormi tout de suite et je ne me suis pas réveillé de la nuit. Je pense que la potion calmante que j'ai prise avant de prendre une douche pour me rassurer a agi plus que je ne l'espérais.

**–Evan? Evan! Debout! On a cours ce matin!**

Je grogne mollement dans mon oreiller. Pas envie de bouger. Je sèche les cours, je suis mieux ici. Draco me secoue et je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Ça ne suffit pas et je finis par pousser un soupir exaspéré en m'asseyant dans mon lit alors que je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 7h. On a cours dans 1h30, je peux encore dormir un peu… Je me passerai de déjeuner…

**–Bonjour messieurs!**

**– Professeur Snape… Bonjour!**

J'ouvre un œil embrumé de sommeil et découvre Sev' qui vient s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

**–Allez Evan… Tu n'as qu'une matinée de cours aujourd'hui! Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal! Après tu pourras faire une sieste!**

Je lui adresse mon majeur avant de me lever sous les regards étonnés des autres. Sev' ne le prend même pas mal tellement il a l'habitude.

Je m'habille en vitesse, enfile cette maudite robe, m'occupe un peu d'Onyx avant de filer hors du dortoir, toujours en train de bailler. Deux nouveaux cours. Des cours pratiques en plus… Ça craint!

Je déjeune du bout des lèvres avant que nous ne nous mettions en route. La prof, une vieille chouette d'après Draco, n'est pas vraiment amicale avec les Serpentard. Elle et Severus sont en conflit depuis des années. Génial! Je sens que je vais regretter de m'être levé ce matin, moi!

Sans faire un bruit, nous entrons dans le local où semble nous attendre une femme stricte au chignon très serré. Je vois d'où lui vient le surnom de "vieille chouette".

Elle me dévisage et je retiens à peine mon envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur en pleine face. Nous commençons le cours directement et, à ses dires, je comprends que ça ne va pas être de la rigolade. Elle ne m'épargne pas, pire, elle me laisse m'entrainer avec les autres.

Je tente comme je peux de métamorphoser ma chaise de bureau en animal en silence mais c'est bien trop difficile. Même en étant énervé, frustré, ma magie n'agit pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre fichue idée de ce que je dois faire et la vieille chouette n'a pas l'air décidée à m'aider.

Tant pis. J'ai trop de fierté pour appeler à l'aide! Si t'attends que je t'appelle et que je reconnaisse ma défaite, tu peux toujours crever là où tu es, je m'en balance complètement!

**–Evan…**

Je n'entends pas Draco, trop occupé à jeter un regard noir au rouquin qui est occupé à se foutre de ma gueule. Ma magie palpite entre mes doigts et ça le fait pâlir.

Tant mieux. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je n'hésiterais pas à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, prof ou pas. Gêné, il détourne le regard alors que son pote, le Survivant l'appelle et ils reprennent tous deux l'exercice.

**–Essaie au moins de le prononcer…**

Essayer? Essayer? Tu sais combien de nuits j'ai passé à essayer d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul putain de son?! Mes lèvres s'agitent alors que je lui fais face, furieusement. Là encore, j'essaie de parler, de lui crier à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir communiquer pour leur faire connaitre le fond de ma pensée! Mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, évidemment!

Mon regard doit parler pour moi parce qu'il comprend que je suis furieux. Il croit que je ne parle pas par choix? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que ça fait que de se rendre compte du jour au lendemain qu'on est incapable de parler lorsqu'on nous pose des questions tellement on nous a inculqué le silence à grand coups de pieds?

Furieux, je balance ma chaise et quitte le local, sac sur l'épaule alors que la prof crie mon nom. Je lui fais signe d'aller se faire voir avec un grand doigt d'honneur dans la gueule. Qu'elle aille au diable. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce cours de merde, moi!

Une fois dans le couloir, suffisamment éloigné du local, je m'autorise à flancher. Je tombe à genoux. J'en ai marre. J'aurais jamais dû reprendre les cours. Je veux tout arrêter. Tant pis pour la magie… Je me débrouillerai sans. J'ai toujours fait sans…

Sur le point de craquer, je n'attends même pas d'être dans la cour pour m'allumer une clope et la fumer en moins de deux minutes avant d'en sortir une autre. Je suis tellement frustré et en colère que la cigarette m'apaise à peine. La tête basse, je regagne le dortoir où j'ai bien l'intention de terminer ma journée. Tant pis pour le reste. Je m'en fous.

Je réalise à peine que d'autres Serpentard des autres années me dévisagent, surpris de me trouver là alors que je devrais être en cours… Je ne leur adresse pas un regard et file me remettre sous ma couette. Onyx m'accueille d'un ronronnement qui me fait tout doucement relâcher la pression. Bordel, j'ai merdé… Sev' ne sera pas content j'imagine…

Pour me changer les idées, je prends ma plume et tente de la faire voler. Elle vacille un peu, bouge dans ma main sans pour autant décoller de ma paume.

J'insiste en y mettant plus de colère mais à peine décolle-t-elle qu'elle retombe immédiatement dans le creux de ma main. Je ne maitrise rien.

Du moins, pas sur du long terme. Je me demande si ma magie aurait été capable d'envoyer valser la prof… Mauvaise idée, Evan, mauvaise idée…

Quitte à sécher le cours, fais au moins tes devoirs, ça t'empêchera d'avoir d'autres idées à la con du même genre et de te foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

**–Evan?**

Je relève la tête de mon livre de potions. Théo entre dans le dortoir et s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, adressant une petite caresse à mon chaton.

**–Tu viens? On a cours de défense maintenant… Le prof est plus sympa… Le professeur Snape est allé voir McGo' concernant ce qui s'est passé au cours…**

Il est franc de parler de ça alors que ma colère retombe à peine, mais j'imagine que ça fait partie de son rôle de préfet.

**–Il… Ton père m'a demandé de te ramener en cours… Il a dit qu'il arrangerait les choses avec McGo pour le cours… et il a annulé ta retenue…**

Je hausse un sourcil. Une retenue? Quand bien même j'en aurais eu une, elle aurait toujours pu courir pour que je la fasse!

Il semble nerveux. J'imagine que Sev' compte sur lui pour me ramener en classe. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'enfiler à nouveau ma cape et de le suivre dans les couloirs, la tête basse.

**–T'as tenu tête à la vieille chouette! Draco n'en revenait même pas! Quand tu es parti, on aurait dit un strangulot hors de l'eau! Oh, pardon, tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est…**

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'acquiescer. Oh si, j'imagine très bien à quoi ça peut ressembler!

Nous gagnons enfin le local où un mec nous accueille.

**–Mr Nott? **

**– Voici un mot du professeur Snape, Professeur Lupin. Veuillez nous excusez pour notre retard…**

Je tourne un regard furax vers Nott. Excuse toi si tu veux, mais ne t'excuses pas pour nous deux sans me demander mon avis, merde!

**–Bien, allez vous asseoir…**

Je regarde distraitement les bancs avant de repérer ma folle préférée au fond de la classe. Je la rejoins et m'installe tranquillement alors que le prof commence son cours. Elle baisse la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir là. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait mal à l'aise…

Elle triture encore son collier et sa manche s'abaisse, dévoilant une belle marque déjà violacée. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour mais je m'efforce de ne pas faire de scandale une fois de plus. Dans cette école, il y a des centaines d'étudiants, donc, des centaines de probabilités. Je fais tellement une fixation sur l'hématome qu'elle finit par le remarquer et remettre sa manche correctement.

**–C'est rien… Fais pas attention, je suis tombée…**

Je me cale au fond de ma chaise, peu convaincu. Mouais. Je connais cette excuse. J'avais la même avant, pour pas attirer l'attention. Si t'étais réellement tombée, l'hématome n'aurait pas la forme de doigts et tu aurais fait soigner ça. À la place, tu fuis l'infirmerie pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à certaines questions que tu souhaiterais éviter. Je connais ça. J'ai souvent soigné mes blessures seul, par fierté.

Elle renifle, je soupire et me met à griffonner sur mon carnet avant que le prof ne se décide à passer à la pratique, à savoir, la révision de tous les sorts qu'ils ont appris. Génial, je vais être à la ramasse dès le début!

**–Tu te mets avec moi? On peut essayer le sortilège de désarmement…**

Je fronce les sourcils, ce qui la fait rire. C'est qu'elle se fiche de moi en plus!

**–La formule, c'est Expelliarmus!**

Luna me montre le mouvement alors que Lupin nous observe de son bureau. Il me regarde me laisser faire et, manifestement, décide de ne pas intervenir. T'as raison mec, Luna est là pour m'aider. Je le regarde à peine quand ma baguette m'échappe des mains.

**–Evan! Tu n'étais pas concentré! Essaie au moins de lutter pour la garder!**

Je la ramasse et resserre mes doigts autour du morceau de bois. Elle relance le sort et je la vois grimacer. C'était plus facile quand je ne faisais pas attention, n'est-ce pas? Elle insiste et je suis obligé d'y aller à deux mains. C'est qu'elle est forte pour une petite fille!

Je souris avant de relâcher ma force et de laisser ma baguette m'échapper. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle est entrainée par son mouvement et tombe sur les fesses. Je récupère ma baguette et observe Lupin nous approcher en douceur.

**–Intéressant comme moyen de déstabiliser son adversaire, Mr Snape. On m'a dit que vous aviez du mal avec votre magie. Pouvez vous essayer ce sort?**

Luna me regarde, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je l'aide à se relever et, alors qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur moi pour me désarmer à nouveau, j'ouvre la main gauche et fais un mouvement de côté. Sa baguette lui échappe totalement alors que je réalise que je viens de faire de la magie volontaire pour la première fois.

**–Intéressant. **

Lupin note quelque chose dans son carnet avant de nous laisser et d'observer les autres groupes qui s'entrainent à d'autres sorts.

**–Bon, puisque celui là tu sais le faire, et si on en essayait un autre? Avis!**

Sous mes yeux, de petits oiseaux sortent de la baguette et viennent se poser sur son épaule. Je souris malgré moi avant de l'essayer. Une fois, puis deux. Rien à faire. Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon niveau est trop bas?

Luna rit avant de les faire disparaitre et d'enchainer sur d'autres sorts des différentes années. Tout y passe, du sort utile de défense au sort plus accessoire jusqu'à ce que Lupin ne mette fin à la séance en tapant dans ses mains.

**–Parfait! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui! Nous continuerons la prochaine fois alors révisez bien!**

Lupin nous fait signe que le cours est terminé et je range mollement mes affaires. Réussir à désarmer Luna sans même y penser m'a donné envie de continuer à m'entrainer pour aujourd'hui alors que j'étais complètement claqué ce matin.

J'essaie maladroitement de lui faire comprendre avant de la voir filer. Tant pis, j'imagine que je le verrai au repas. Si elle vient, évidemment.

Je pars fumer une clope, ignorant le regard suspicieux de Théo avant de regagner la grande salle. Luna n'y est pas, évidemment. Elle doit bien trainer quelque part… Je déambule un moment avant de la retrouver là où j'avais fait sa connaissance hier. Je lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule et elle se retourne vivement. Son regard apeuré s'adoucit.

**–Oh, c'est toi… **

Je lève la tête et reconnais les petits oiseaux qu'elle a fait apparaitre tout à l'heure. J'imagine qu'elle doit se sentir un peu moins seule avec eux comme moi avec Onyx.

Je prends un morceau de papier et lui écris de venir manger.

**–Oh, tu sais, j'ai pas très faim…**

Je nie de la tête et l'entraine à ma suite, ignorant ses protestations. Tu ne veux pas manger dans la grande salle? Ça tombe bien, moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde quand je mange. Je nous guide distraitement vers les appartements de mon père avant d'apposer ma magie et d'ouvrir la porte.

**–Evan, tu… Oh… Miss Lovegood…**

Je salue Sev' de la main avant de pousser ma folle préférée sur le canapé et de sortir quelques trucs à manger vite fait.

**–Evan… Pour Minerva…**

J'adresse un regard froid à mon père qui saisit mon message. Elle l'a cherché. Il sourit. Lui non plus ne l'aime pas cette vieille chouette.

**–Bon, puisque tu es ici, autant que nous mangions ensemble! Nina? Un repas pour trois s'il te plait! Oh et… Trois mousses au chocolat!**

J'adresse un pouce en l'air à mon père. Il me connait par coeur. Je l'adorerais presque! J'ai dit presque!

Nina revient vite avec la bouffe et c'est à peine si j'attends que tout le monde soit servi avant de me ruer sur mon assiette. Habitude oblige. Dans les anciens orphelinats, si tu trainais trop, on te volait ta nourriture alors je mangeais toujours très vite, même si j'étais malade après.

Quant à Luna, même si elle est intimidée par la présence de mon paternel, elle me parait plus à l'aise que le peu de fois où je l'ai vue dans la grande salle.

**–Vous êtes très différents…**

Sev' la regarde et m'octroie un regard. Je détourne les yeux.

**–Eh bien… Oui. Ça n'a pas du tout été facile au début. Evan a grandi dans un orphelinat. Ce n'était pas évident pour moi d'apprendre que j'avais un fils, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir non plus pour Evan, j'imagine…**

Je secoue la tête. Une vraie fiesta dans ma tête, je te dis pas! Sev' et Luna poursuivent leur conversation que j'anime de quelques grognements par ci par là. Mouais, je peux pas faire mieux.

Je réfléchis quand je me souviens d'Onyx, resté dans la salle commune et je pars le chercher alors que Sev' débarrasse nos assiettes.

**–Oh, c'est Onyx? **

Luna lui adresse quelques gratouilles alors que je le tiens encore dans mes bras. C'est à peine si elle a conscience de sa peau qui effleure la mienne tant nous sommes proches. Onyx, lui, même à peine réveillé, apprécie les quelques caresses et va même jusqu'à ronronner. Luna sourit.

**–Adorable…**

Les mousses au chocolat arrivent enfin et je donne à mon chaton sa portion de croquettes spécial chaton sur laquelle il fond en quelques secondes.

**–Tel maitre, tel chat!**

J'adresse un doigt d'honneur amusé à Severus qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'emparer de ma mousse au chocolat. Luna nous regarde faire comme deux gros bouffons avant de nous imiter. Elle essaie de prendre son temps mais très vite, je la vois dévorer sa mousse dans une rapidité de mouvements phénoménale!

**–C'était très bon! **

**– Ravi que vous ayez apprécié, Miss Lovegood. Evan est très friand de chocolat! J'ai d'ailleurs vu ton carnet. L'amortentia a vraiment l'odeur du chocolat pour toi?**

Bah voyons! Fais comme si j'étais le seul bouffon à aimer le chocolat! J'acquiesce sèchement alors que Luna m'adresse un sourire. Mouais bon, d'accord j'aime le chocolat. Mais juste un peu!

**–Qu'avez-vous prévu de votre journée?**

**– Oh et bien… je pensais aller lire à la bibliothèque…**

Je me lève et sors brusquement mon cahier où j'ai noté les différents sorts que nous avons appris en Défenses. Je veux m'entrainer.

**–Evan… La magie informulée demande plus de puissance! N'exagère pas trop et repose toi si tu es fatigué, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce avant de trainer Luna à ma suite à l'extérieur. Nous gagnons rapidement la cour avant que je ne la relâche pour fumer tranquillement.

**–C'est quoi, ça? Ça me rappelle la Pipe de mon grand-père. On la voit sur quelques photos…**

Je prends ma cigarette et tire longuement dessus avant de laisser échapper la fumée sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle l'ait en plein visage. C'est une fille. Ça se fait pas… Je hausse les épaules en la voyant attendre une réponse. Tu l'auras pas… Après avoir tiré quelques bouffées, je l'éteins et tente de lui lancer le sortilège de désarmement sans y parvenir.

**–Un coup de chance? Et si tu essayais la lévitation plutôt?**

Je soupire bruyamment avant de ramasser une feuille d'arbre tombée au sol et de m'en servir comme objet de lévitation.

**–La clef pour la magie informulée, c'est la concentration! Le professeur Flitwick nous en avait déjà parlé une fois. J'ai toujours voulu essayer sans y parvenir. Tu permets qu'on essaie tous les deux?**

J'acquiesce doucement, surpris de la voir échouer autant que moi. Elle est pourtant douée, du moins, de ce que j'en ai vu au cours tout à l'heure…L'exercice devient moins frustrant car elle rate autant que moi et, quelque part, ça me réconforte un peu.

**–Evan?**

Je me retourne alors que Luna cesse l'entrainement pour faire mine d'aller se cacher. Je lui attrape le poignet pour l'obliger à rester. C'est quoi cette attitude de fuyarde?

**–Oh…Louf… Lovegood. T'es là aussi. Vous faites quoi?**

Je sors ma baguette et lui montre ce satané morceau de feuille qui ne veut pas décoller.

**–Oh, vous vous entrainez à la magie informulée? Sérieux? T'y arrives, Lovegood?**

Luna sursaute avant que ces traits ne s'adoucissent. Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre son nom? Est-ce… qu'on lui a attribué un surnom dégradant? Je connais ça pour m'être appelé "Le Muet" pendant plusieurs années avant que je ne tabasse les responsables. Ça avait été une sacrée bagarre.

**–Non, pas vraiment… Mais je voulais essayer alors…**

Draco se retourne alors que ses amis l'appellent. Il leur crie de jouer sans lui et dépose son sac à l'entrée avant de sortir sa baguette.

**–Je peux?**

Luna acquiesce même si cette question s'adresse plutôt à moi. J'acquiesce pour nous deux et tente à nouveau ma chance. C'est vraiment dur! Quand je pense que j'ai lu qu'il y avait des sorts bien plus difficiles comme des sorts d'attaque ou tout simplement des bons gros sorts de défense des familles.

Le chemin sera rude, j'en ai conscience. Mais je m'appelle Evan Snape. Pas Evan tout court. Evan Snape. Et je suis un sorcier! J'y arriverai un jour! Je le sais… Je le sens!

Nous continuons finalement une heure de plus avant de nous écrouler de fatigue. Exténué pour avoir tenté de faire voler une feuille. N'importe quoi… Une fiche feuille. Non mais tu vas voler, oui?!


	17. Chapter 17

**NdA: Merci à Pouika pour tes reviews! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!**

**À Jeudi prochain! :)**

* * *

Draco se fiche de moi. Luna finit par faire pareil et nous arrêtons là l'exercice pour aller faire nos devoirs. Je ne suis pas très chaud mais ma nounou me fait rapidement comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix en m'empoignant par l'épaule. Je résiste avant d'attraper finalement le bras de Luna pour l'entrainer à ma suite.

Elle fait les yeux ronds avant de se décider à nous suivre. Je pense qu'elle avait dans l'idée de s'isoler encore une fois mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix à elle non plus. Et puis, c'est plus fun à plusieurs. Draco est trop sérieux.

**–Lovegood? **

Je défie Draco de dire quoi que ce soit en tenant toujours le bras de Luna et il détourne le regard avant de nous proposer une table près de la fenêtre. Tiens, lui aussi aime les tables près des fenêtres? On peut toujours rêvasser, c'est sympa. Un moyen de s'évader quand nos pensées deviennent trop compliquées.

La tension entre nous trois est palpable. Luna n'a qu'une envie: fuir. Draco, lui, est plutôt mal à l'aise face au silence. Il finit par toussoter et se lancer.

**–On commence par quoi? Soins aux créatures magiques?**

Je souris derrière la main sur laquelle je m'appuie nonchalamment. Je ferais bien le comparatif avec les sirènes de mon monde mais je ne suis pas certain que la prof apprécierait! J'acquiesce doucement et je réalise que mon sac est resté dans les appartements de Sev'.

Je jette un regard à Draco, déjà occupé à lire son propre manuel avant de remarquer que Luna tend le sien pour le mettre entre nous deux. Je lui adresse un sourire. C'est sympa ça! Ça m'aurait fait chier de les regarder bosser en regardant le soleil descendre dans le ciel pour aller se coucher!

Elle prend du parchemin et m'en laisse avant de me proposer une seconde plume. Je la prends, un peu penaud. Je me sens stupide de lui dire que je suis incapable de m'en servir…

Elle ne remarque même pas mon mal-être et se concentre sur son livre, recopiant quelques passages sur un morceau de parchemin déjà rempli. Un brouillon, en quelque sorte.

Je tente de faire la même chose avant de réaliser à quel point mon écriture est affreuse. Mieux vaut renoncer. Je soupire avant de m'allonger sur la table.

**–Evan? Tu vas quand même pas faire la sieste? On est ici pour bosser je te rappelle!**

Je lui adresse mon majeur en guise de réponse. Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce con! Moi je sais pas écrire avec ça, okay?

**– Tu écris toujours sur des feuilles blanches?**

Je me tourne vers Luna qui semble avoir compris en jetant un œil à mon maigre paragraphe que je tente de dissimuler d'une main, en vain. Elle sourit.

**–Une véritable écriture de cochon! Essaie d'apprendre à écrire, on a encore le temps pour les devoirs!**

**– Bonne idée! Tiens, voilà mes notes en Métamorphose, vu que tu t'es barré en plein cours!**

Luna hausse un sourcil, surprise.

**–Tu as quitté le cours? Comme ça?**

**– Tu aurais vu McGo! Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça! Un vrai Strangulot hors de l'eau!**

Ma folle préférée tente de retenir un rire de son mieux mais je vois bien qu'elle imagine la scène.

**–Pourquoi tu es parti?**

Je me braque. Je hausse les épaules. Pas envie d'en parler. Luna m'approche d'un peu trop près et dessine le pourtour d'un tatouage que j'ai sur l'avant-bras.

**– J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû être tendre avec toi…**

Je détourne le regard. Elle est trop sérieuse. Sa caresse me donne chaud mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pris mon pied avec une fille. Mais je ne voudrais pas. Pas comme ça. Elle a assez d'emmerdes pour que je vienne en ajouter par-dessus!

**–Allez, concentre toi! Regarde, je vais te montrer comment tenir ta plume!**

Luna retrouve son sourire et me lâche pour me montrer comment tailler ma plume. Je galère avant d'y arriver et de la tremper dans l'encre. Évidemment, j'en fous partout. Pas l'habitude.

**–Tapote pour enlever l'excédant…**

Je me tourne vers Draco qui vient de m'adresser ce conseil dans un murmure, le nez toujours dans son livre. Je remarque qu'il n'est pas très attentif, lui non plus. Je grimace avant de recommencer et d'écrire la première lettre de mon prénom. Affreux. Je recommence.

Je m'y prends à plusieurs reprises avant d'estimer mon écriture suffisamment lisible pour me permettre de recopier les notes de Draco.

**–Tu t'en sors bien! Ça ira mieux après! J'imagine que les profs seront indulgents puisque c'est ta première fois avec une plume!**

Bordel, Draco, ne parle pas de "première fois" comme ça! J'ai des images pas très cathos en tête. Pas certain qu'ils apprécieraient que je leur en fasse un dessin!

**–On arrête? Le repas va bientôt être servi et j'aimerais ramener mon sac dans le dortoir!**

J'acquiesce avant de ranger mes affaires et de reprendre la main de Luna, sans même m'en rendre compte. On quitte la biblio et je l'entraine à ma suite alors qu'elle s'arrête.

**–Euh… Mon dortoir est par là…**

Elle me montre la direction opposée et je la lâche en détournant le regard. Bordel, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus baisé que je rougis pour rien ou quoi?!

La tête basse, je regagne le dortoir sans adresser un regard à ma nounou qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

**–Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Loufoca?**

Je relève la tête. Lou… quoi? Oh bordel de merde, me dis pas que c'est le surnom qu'on lui a donné! Je lance un regard noir à Draco avant de le laisser sur place et de regagner mon dortoir.

J'ai plus envie de lui parler. J'ai trop de colère à enfermer quelque part, au plus profond de moi.

**–Evan! Evan! C'est… C'est le surnom que tout le monde lui donne, c'est venu tout seul! **

Je me fige. Comment ça, que "tout le monde" lui donne? Draco me rejoint. Il souffle bruyamment.

**–Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais son ami…**

Je hausse les épaules. Si "tout le monde" la surnomme ainsi, je vais me faire un plaisir de ne jamais le faire et de montrer aux autres que moi, je ne rentrerai pas dans leur combine de merde. . Je souris. Ouais, j'ai un sacré esprit de contradiction quand même!

Le reste des cours se déroule sans problème particulier. Je suis retourné au cours de McGo qui m'a adressé un regard noir sans me faire la moindre remarque. Je ne daigne même pas y répondre et l'ignore le plus royalement possible.

Je vais même jusqu'à lui remettre le devoir qu'elle avait demandé en lui adressant un sourire ironique. Elle le survole, semble chercher la faille avant de renoncer. Sev' l'a corrigé, gourdasse!

J'ai découvert d'autres cours comme la Botanique et je ne suis pas surpris de ne pas aimer ça. Draco, lui, s'y intéresse. On ne se parle plus trop depuis que j'ai appris le surnom de Luna. Je pense qu'il est mal-à-l'aise par rapport à ma réaction en début de semaine.

Sev' m'a expliqué que ce cours pouvait être intéressant pour les potions alors j'essaie de rester concentré, même si c'est pas facile. On est debout, les autres me collent et quelques regards noirs ne suffisent pas à les éloigner. Je ne me sens pas bien comme ça et dès qu'on me touche, même accidentellement, je retiens une grimace.

À part ça, tout va bien. J'ai appris petit à petit à écrire à la plume en recopiant mes propres notes ou mes devoirs rédigés sur feuille de papier. Je commence à m'adapter et à m'habituer au château. Le seul truc qui ne change pas, c'est ma magie.

J'ai bien réussi à faire voler la plume mais pas longtemps et à peine quelques fois. Je n'y arrive pas tous les jours même si j'essaie à chaque fois de la faire voler de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus longtemps.

Flitwick dit que c'est normal de galérer autant en informulés, que ça prenait du temps mais en attendant, je reste ce que les autres appellent un "cracmol". Ceux-là, il a bien fallu que je leur fasse comprendre que je n'étais pas sans défense. Ils s'en sont plaint. J'ai ri. Sev' aussi. Sans preuve, qui croira que le pauvre cracmol qui ne sait pas lancer de sort aurait pu s'en prendre à de vrais étudiants aptes à se défendre, hein? Qui?

Lupin se donne du mal. Je sais qu'il veut me voir réussir. Le reste de la classe s'essayent aussi aux informulés tout comme moi. Ils ont d'abord révisé leurs sorts depuis la première année puis Lupin a corsé le défi. Voir les autres autant galérer que moi m'a réconforté. Je suis pas le seul. Luna et Draco non plus d'ailleurs…

Le prof les encourage, va même jusqu'à leur montrer, leur donner des conseils en me jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin.

**–Allez, Evan! Vas-y! Désarme moi!**

Je la regarde avant de fixer sa baguette dans sa main et d'y mettre toute mon attention. Au diable le sort, je veux juste que cette saloperie bouge. C'est à peine si je réalise ce que je fais que Luna se retrouve sur les fesses et que sa baguette s'envole de sa main pour aller retomber plus loin, claquant sur le sol dans un silence nerveux.

Luna me sourit alors que je lui prends la main pour la redresser. Elle frotte sa robe avant de rire franchement.

**–À croire que c'est ta passion de me faire tomber sur les fesses! **

Je lui adresse un sourire maladroit. Désolé. Je distingue encore quelques hématomes sur ses bras. Ils ne partent pas. Elle en a toujours des nouveaux mais dès que j'insiste, elle se renferme alors je me contente de faire attention à elle quand je peux.

**–Félicitation, Mr Snape, vous venez de réussir votre premier sort de défense informulé!**

Les élèves autour de moi me regardent comme une bête de foire. Je tente de rendre les regards mais je n'aime pas ça. Je fais un pas en arrière pour m'isoler et je manque de percuter Draco qui vient à ma rencontre.

**–Pas étonnant! C'est le fils du professeur Snape! Il fallait bien qu'il hérite d'un potentiel magique, non?**

Lupin acquiesce.

**–J'ai souvenir que votre père a été le premier à maitriser la magie informulée puis sans baguette et à s'en servir. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. La magie informulée est certes accessible avec beaucoup d'entrainement mais de toute ma vie, je n'ai connu que deux sorciers qui sachent faire de la magie sans baguette. Le Directeur et votre père étaient tous deux des génies!**

Je fixe Lupin, l'air ébahi. J'ignorais tout ça! Sev' ne m'en a jamais parlé… J'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse! Même Draco a l'air au courant et pas moi! Il me regarde, l'air désolé de m'apprendre que mon père était comme moi, à peu de choses près.

Mais c'est son parrain. J'imagine qu'il le connait bien et depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Après tout, Sev' et moi, ça ne fait même pas deux mois qu'on se connait et à peine quelques semaines qu'on vit ensemble.

Je réalise aussi que je n'ai jamais cherché à poser de questions et je baisse la tête. Fais un effort, Evan…

**–Allez, tout le monde reprend! Evan, tu fais une pause. Ne force pas sur ta magie, surtout après un essai aussi bien réussi! Miss Lovegood, c'est à votre tour de le désarmer!**

**–Bien professeur!**

Le cours se termine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et je suis bien content de terminer enfin cette première semaine. C'était plus fatiguant que je ne l'aurais cru. Surtout qu'en plus des cours, quand j'avais des pauses, je passais mon temps en essayant de maitriser mes pouvoirs ou en jouant avec Onyx.

**–Au fait, Evan, Draco et moi on va à Pré-au-lard, demain, tu veux venir?**

J'arque un sourcil. Pré-au-… quoi? Lard? C'est quoi ce truc? Ça se mange?

**–C'est un village sorcier. Plusieurs fois dans l'année, on peut y aller et faire les boutiques! **

Je roule des yeux. Très peu pour moi… Draco me regarde lourdement. Il insiste. Désolé mais mes fringues me conviennent parfaitement!

**–Evan? Je te cherchais! Tiens, c'est ton argent de poche. Il y a une sortie au village sorcier. Ce n'est pas le Chemin de Traverse mais les étudiants aiment ça en général… Si tu veux y aller, la charrette partira demain à 10h. **

Je hausse les épaules. Sev', en véritable papa poule, me donne de l'argent de poche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse là-bas? J'ai l'air d'aimer faire du shopping, moi? Quelle idée!

**–Allez, Evan, viens! Tu verras! Ce sera sympa!**

Je fais la moue alors que Sev' demande à Draco de ne pas insister. Je verrai bien demain. Peut-être que j'irai m'acheter des cigarettes… Du moins, si ça existe! Pour l'heure, je suis crevé et j'aurais bien besoin de dormir.

J'ai à peine pris une douche avant tout le monde que je me glisse dans mon lit avant de m'endormir en quelques minutes, Onyx roulé en boule à côté de mon oreiller.

Je me réveille après une nuit de cauchemars. J'ai rêvé d'horreur et je réalise avec frustration que mon paquet de clopes est vide. Vide, bordel! Je ferme les yeux et tente de me rendormir mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Chaque parcelle de noirceur m'angoisse tellement que je ressens comme un étau autour de ma gorge.

Je repousse mes couvertures et enfile rapidement un long t-shirt avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Le feu est éteint mais j'ai à peine le temps de me pencher dessus qu'il s'allume et réchauffe doucement la pièce. La danse des flammes est réconfortante et l'angoisse se dissipe peu à peu.

Je sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Je regarde autour de moi, m'empare d'un livre de la bibliothèque commune avant d'attirer un fauteuil près du feu et de m'y installer pour lire un peu. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, emportant la noirceur avec la nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**NdA: Merci pour ta review Shadow Snape! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde! :)**

* * *

**–Evan? Oh hé! **

J'ouvre les yeux avant de les refermer vivement, surpris par la lumière. Daphnée me fait face et m'observe de la tête aux pieds, visiblement inquiète.

**–Tu as dormi ici?**

J'ouvre un œil sur elle. Son regard inquiet m'ennuie. J'ai pas l'habitude de ça mais je choisis de me taire et de me relever. Le livre que je lisais tombe par terre et je devine rapidement que j'ai dû m'endormir avec le bouquin dans le fauteuil. Bordel, j'ai mal partout… C'est à peine si j'arrive à me mettre debout sans grimacer! La prochaine fois, j'irai lire dans mon lit… Tant pis pour les cauchemars…

**–Une bonne douche devrait te délasser un peu… Tu as le temps, il est encore tôt…**

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indique 7h du matin. Effectivement. Je remonte à l'étage pour prendre des affaires avant de reprendre une douche qui achève de me réveiller et de soulager mes courbatures. Je n'ai même pas conscience de m'être endormi, je devais être fatigué…

J'ai tellement le temps que je me prélasse longuement sous la douche avant d'entendre les premiers étudiants prendre une douche à leur tour. Je me sèche rapidement, enfile un jean décidément trop grand, un débardeur noir avec un pull à capuche noir par-dessus. Il fait plutôt froid aujourd'hui. En plus je maigris encore… J'ai même pas un gramme de graisse pour me tenir chaud et je me les gèle.

Une fois habillé, je me brosse les dents et regagne ma chambre pour saluer mon chaton toujours endormi sous l'œil peu éveillé de Draco.

**–T'étais où?**

Je hausse les épaules avant de sortir, Onyx sur les talons. On dirait qu'il a pas l'habitude de mes silences puisqu'il continue de pauser des questions comme un débile! Onyx grandit bien mais j'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie plus tard. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de l'occuper quand je serai trop occupé pour le faire… En attendant, je passe voir Sev' par l'entrée normale. J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit tout le temps aller chez lui alors je fais le grand tour le plus souvent possible en m'assurant de ne pas être suivi.

**–Evan? Déjà debout?**

J'acquiesce même si ma tête ne doit pas être exceptionnelle. Au moins, j'ai bien dormi devant le feu, c'est déjà ça! La prochaine fois que je m'installe, je prendrai une couverture supplémentaire par contre! Surtout si je dors là en hiver…

**–Tu vas à Pré-au-lard?**

Je fais la moue. J'hésite. Faire du shopping ne me tente vraiment pas mais découvrir le village peut être intéressant. Sev' m'en a brièvement parlé et je suis assez curieux, je dois l'avouer. Mais il fait trop froid… Une prochaine fois peut-être… Ce qu'il me faut, c'est des clopes. Je montre à Sev' mon paquet complètement vide en espérant qu'il relève ma question implicite.

**–Oh… Tu n'en trouveras pas à Pré-au-lard. Les sorciers fument plutôt la pipe. Je passerai t'acheter quelques paquets tout à l'heure mais c'est pas une invitation à les fumer en une semaine, hein!**

Je grimace. Oui papa poule!

Du moment que j'ai mes clopes, je suis content. Là, je suis à court et avec mes cauchemars, je suis facilement à cran. Je préfère avoir du stock sur moi pour me détendre au cas où.

**–Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner?**

Je nie de la tête et m'installe sur la petite table de salon où Sev' m'apporte un chocolat chaud et une ration de croquettes pour Onyx qui m'a suivi. On mange tranquillement jusqu'à ce que quelques coups à la porte nous dérangent.

**–Draco?**

**– Je viens voir si Evan est là? Daphnée m'a dit qu'elle l'a trouvé endormi dans le fauteuil de la salle commune tout à l'heure?**

Sev' me dévisage. Il sait, c'est pas la peine de lui mentir. Les premiers jours, voyant que je me levais toujours avec des cernes, il avait placé des alarmes pour s'assurer que je fasse mes nuits, ce qui n'était pas et n'est toujours pas le cas. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que Daph' aille rapporter ce genre de choses à ma nounou attitrée…

**–Je te donnerai quelques potions de sommeil sans rêve. Pas plus de deux fois par semaine. J'en parlerai à Phil' on pourra toujours trouver une solution… Je peux aussi t'apprendre à bloquer tes cauchemars, mais ce sera long.**

Je hausse les épaules. Si ça peut me permettre d'être tranquille jusqu'à la fin, tant mieux! Je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience! Je salue Sev', laisse mon chaton couché dans son petit coussin et suit Draco jusqu'au hall où les étudiants se rassemblent pour aller au village. Sur le chemin, il n'a pas arrêté d'insister à propos de la sortie sorcière. Il a bien vu que j'étais pas du tout en tenue.

Je serre les dents. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. C'est pas mon genre les sorties de groupe. Moi je préfère les sorties en solitaire. J'ai toujours vécu tout seul alors vivre en communauté est étrange.

Même à l'orphelinat, hormis celles avec qui je couchais avant, je n'avais aucun rapport avec les autres. Mon monde se résumait aux filles, à Greg' et à Phil'. C'est tout.

Maintenant j'ai un père, une nounou et une fille complètement cinglée comme amie. Tout est différent mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. J'ai toujours appris que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même et j'étais persuadé que c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait pas. Je salue Draco qui semble regretter que je ne le suive pas avant d'apercevoir une tête blonde familière.

Luna Lovegood se tient à l'entrée de la salle, dissimulée derrière l'un des piliers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Elle regarde plusieurs fois la porte avant d'observer les alentours. Elle cherche à éviter ses tortionnaires? Je l'observe un petit moment hésiter, prête à faire demi-tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et rentre la tête dans les épaules pour regagner son dortoir.

Je peste avant de serrer les dents et de la rejoindre. Je lui attrape le poignet, la surprenant, et la traine avec moi dans le véhicule juste à temps avant qu'il ne parte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de redescendre. Et merde! Nous nous éloignons peu à peu du château et je soupire profondément avant de me tourner vers Luna. Elle pleure. Merde…

Je regarde partout autour de moi mais personne ne nous prête la moindre attention. J'ai été trop brusque. J'ai complètement merdé et en plus je la tiens toujours! Désolé, je la relâche mais elle se niche aussitôt contre moi et je ne peux que glisser mes bras autour d'elle.

**–Merci…**

Je soupire. Mouais, bon, j'avais pas vraiment prévu d'aller au village! J'ai même pas pris de manteau et il fait particulièrement froid aujourd'hui. Heureusement que j'ai pris mon sac avec moi. J'ai du fric, mes écouteurs, mon portable et mon écharpe que je m'empresse de mettre tellement ça caille.

Contre moi, Luna commence à retrouver un visage neutre. Elle souffle dans ses mains et observe les autres. Personne ne nous regarde. Elle m'observe attentivement avant d'oser un regard vers moi.

**–J'imagine… J'imagine que tu n'avais pas prévu de monter… Je t'ai vu faire signe à Draco…**

J'acquiesce. Inutile de lui mentir.

**–Désolée…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui fait une pichenette sur le front. Elle grimace avant de s'installer confortablement. Je fais pareil en essayant de me protéger le plus possible du froid.

**–On… On ira dans le bar et on demandera à Rosmerta de te faire rentrer par cheminette si tu veux…**

Je hausse les épaules. Maintenant que j'y suis, ça peut être une bonne opportunité pour découvrir le village sorcier. Je pourrais même peut-être trouver quelques trucs pour Onyx ou pour Sev', qui sait?

On roule pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver enfin au village.

**–Evan? T'es venu finalement?**

Je me tourne pour voir Draco et j'ouvre bêtement la bouche avant de la refermer. J'oublie parfois que je suis incapable de parler. Frustrant. Draco me regarde avant de dévisager Luna un peu en retrait derrière moi. Il fronce les sourcils, prêt à répliquer lorsqu'elle l'interrompt.

**–C'est de ma faute! Il m'a aidée à monter et… il a pas eu le temps de redescendre et on s'est mis en marche…**

Mouais, bon, j'aurais pu sauter, c'est pas la première fois que je saute d'un véhicule mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de m'écraser sur le sol froid et de me faire mal. La dernière fois, je me suis pêté le bras, ça m'a fait un mal de chien pendant plusieurs semaines et les connards de l'orphelinat en avait bien profité d'ailleurs!  
Luna parait confuse. La tête basse, elle regarde ses pieds en triturant son collier. Draco me dévisage. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Quelque chose à dire?

**–Blaise et moi on pensait aller voir les sucreries et prendre à manger pour nos hiboux avant d'aller boire un verre, tu viens avec nous?**

Je me tourne vers ma folle préférée qui ne daigne toujours pas décoller son regard de ses pieds avant de faire signe à Draco d'y aller sans moi. J'ai pas envie de la laisser mais j'ai pas envie de l'imposer aux autres non plus. Je pourrai toujours les rejoindre plus tard.

**–On se retrouve à 16h pour boire un verre? À l'auberge des Trois Balais? Louf…Lovegood te montrera!**

Luna ne daigne toujours pas me regarder et j'acquiesce pour nous deux. Au pire, je me débrouillerai. Il l'a pas appelée Loufoca, j'imagine qu'il ne la déteste pas tant que ça…

Les élèves autour de nous se dispersent et tous vont dans une direction différente alors que nous restons tous les deux plantés au milieu du chemin. Bon, on bouge? Ça caille ici.

Ma folle me dévisage avant de me sourire. Je lui attrape la main et on se dirige vers une grande allée où il y a plein de magasins.

**–On va où?**

Je la regarde. Où tu veux. J'y connais rien moi, ici, je te rappelle!

**– Oh, c'est vrai…C'est ta première fois à Pré-au-lard! Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux!**

Vas-y, tout ce que tu veux tant qu'on bouge! Rapidement, elle me parle des magasins, des endroits intéressants, de la cabane hurlante, des tavernes. Nous faisons plusieurs haltes notamment en librairie où je m'achète quelques livres qui me serviront de lecture du soir en cas de cauchemars.

Nous nous arrêtons également à une boutique de vêtements et je détourne le regard. Je n'aime pas être là. Clairement pas. Mais elle n'a plus de vêtements. J'imagine que les putains de Nargoles ont dû fouiller sa malle et lui en voler quelques-uns voir toute sa garde-robe. Elle porte carrément son uniforme de l'école… Elle n'a vraiment rien d'autre?

Je passe une main fatiguée sur mes yeux avant de regarder un peu dans les rayons, le temps qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Rien. Pas même des pulls à capuche ou ce genre de trucs.

Faudra que je vois avec Sev' pour me racheter des fringues, les miennes tombent trop. Et hors de question de me rhabiller ici! Je préfère encore le monde des moldus! Eux, au moins, ils savent s'habiller… Enfin, ça dépend lesquels quoi.  
Je m'assieds sur un tabouret et profite de la chaleur de l'endroit pendant qu'elle passe en cabine.

**–Désolée, on y va?**

J'acquiesce et nous sortons du magasin pour découvrir que la température a encore chuté. Bordel, j'ai vraiment froid là… On marche très vite jusqu'à l'animalerie où j'achète quelques jouets, litières, croquettes et friandises avant d'aller dans acheter des bonbons.

Luna m'en conseille quelques-uns que j'achète puis, trop frigorifié, je gagne la taverne en pressant le pas, la laissant me suivre à son rythme. Elle a pas froid avec sa jupe? Bordel, j'ai les dents qui claquent!

**–Il fait plus chaud ici… **

Elle aussi se réchauffe les mains. Heureusement, ici il y a du chauffage et nous sommes à labri des courants d'air.

**–Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre?**

Elle ouvre la carte et me montre les boissons. Je découvre avec plaisir qu'il y a la boisson de l'autre fois.

**–Tu veux un chocolat chaud? J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le chocolat…**

J'hésite. Pourquoi pas. J'aurai d'autres occasions… J'acquiesce et Luna commande deux chocolats chauds. J'en salive d'avance. Nous n'attendons pas longtemps et, quelques instants plus tard, deux tasses lévitent jusqu'à nous. Vachement pratique la magie quand même.

On boit chacun une gorgée avant de soupirer sous les bienfaits de la chaleur. Le chocolat chaud, meilleure boisson au monde, même si ça fait gamin, c'est vrai. Mais c'est trop bon et qu'importe si les gens trouvent ça débile, moi je suis accro au chocolat, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

**–Merci… **

J'arque un sourcil. Tu m'as déjà remercié alors… Je l'invite à poursuivre, peu sûr de comprendre.

**–Pour m'avoir fait monter, pour m'avoir accompagnée et… tout ça. Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais…**

Je hausse les épaules. Je connais la solitude. Mieux que personne. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Luna sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Elle tend la main. Je ne bouge pas.

**–Ev…**

**–Ah, Evan! Vous êtes là! Brrr, il fait froid dehors!**

Draco ignore mon regard noir et s'installe alors que Blaise part commander directement au comptoir. Je soupire profondément et me cale au fond de ma chaise.

**–Tu as trouvé un cadeau pour Severus?**

Je baisse la tête. Non. Je sais qu'il est dingue des Potions, mais je ne sais pas quel livre lui acheter sans qu'il l'ait en double et je m'y connais pas assez sur le sujet.

**–Son anniversaire est en Janvier, tu as encore le temps. Je t'aiderai si tu veux…**

Je lève mon pouce pour lui confirmer mon accord et nous discutons tranquillement autour de quatre bièraubeurre. Luna ne parle pas beaucoup. De temps en temps, elle ose un mot. J'imagine que les Serpentard n'ont pas dû être tendres avec elle non plus…

Heureusement, Blaise parle beaucoup. Même trop. Mais il la fait rire et nous terminons cette journée après avoir bu notre verre.

À l'entrée du château, Sev' m'attend, les poings sur les hanches. Il n'est pas content. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

**–Evan… **

Il soupire. Je stresse. Quoi?!

**– J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à toi, d'accord? Viens, tu dois avoir froid! Je vais te donner une potion préventive. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. La prochaine fois, look ou pas, tu mettras la cape que je t'ai achetée. Elle est chauffée par magie.**

Il était juste inquiet… Je comprends. J'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi alors ça me fait tout drôle. J'acquiesce doucement en le suivant avant de pointer mon pull. S'il pouvait faire ça sur toute mes fringues, j'apprécierais tellement! Sev' sourit.

**–Alors, Pré-au-lard, c'était bien?**

Je hausse les épaules. Pas si mal mais froid. Trop froid. Même si le chocolat et la bièraubeurre m'ont réchauffé, les frissons ont du mal à quitter mon corps. Je suis Sev' jusque dans ses appartements et me pose devant le feu de cheminée.

**–Tiens, ta potion. **

Je la bois sans grimacer. Les médocs sont toujours dégueus et plus c'est dégueu, plus ça marche. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit. Sev' a l'air de le penser aussi puisque toutes les potions qu'il brasse sont infâmes. Je profite d'être enfin au chaud pour lui montrer les livres que j'ai achetés et sortir les jouets pour Onyx.

Mon chat se jette sur le plumeau que je lui ai pris et le voir tenter de l'attraper avec ses pattes m'arrache un sourire.

**–C'est intéressant. Les créatures magiques t'intéressent. Notre histoire aussi. Tu as pris des contes aussi?! C'est bien. Tu n'as rien pris en potions?**

Je baisse la tête. Non. Rien. Je suis pas très friand de ça. Brasser me rappelle beaucoup les familles d'accueil ou d'adoption qui m'avaient pris davantage pour leur servir de boniche que pour être leur fils. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis coupé en préparant les repas. Les potions, c'est pratiquement la même chose.

**–Ce n'est pas grave, Evan. Je ne suis pas déçu. Tu as fait tes devoirs?**

Je soupire. Ouais, je savais que si je ne les faisais pas, ça irait mal pour moi. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, je n'en aurais rien eu à foutre mais Sev' est là aussi et j'ai pas envie de lui poser des problèmes.

**–Je peux les regarder si tu veux… **

J'acquiesce. Onyx ronronne à mes côtés. Lui aussi aime bien être devant le feu. La prochaine fois, je le prendrai avec moi dans la salle commune. Il doit s'ennuyer dans la chambre. Je lui gratouille tendrement les oreilles avant de me lever pour aller chercher mes devoirs. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, j'ai pas envie de les refaire alors ça restera comme ça.

Bien décidé à éviter le froid, je profite allègrement du tableau qui relie l'appartement de Sev' à notre salle commune pour vite faire l'aller-retour et regagner ma place devant le feu avec une plume à faire léviter et le livre de soins aux créatures magiques.

**–Evan? Tu me sembles fatigué en ce moment, tu dors bien?**

Assis à son bureau, à quelques mètres de moi, toujours affalé dans le canapé devant le feu, Sev' me dévisage, mes quelques devoirs en main. Je savais qu'il finirait par en reparler. J'espérais juste qu'il s'en abstienne…

Je fuis son regard. Quand nous étions au Manoir, j'ai fait assez de cauchemars. Surtout au début. Être à l'école me rappelle juste d'autres scènes que j'aurais préféré oublier. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les yeux face à un ennemi et c'est de là que je tiens mon répondant. J'ai appris la vie à la dure. J'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne serais peut-être plus là… J'aurais peut-être été un faiblard dont tout le monde profite si je m'étais laissé faire. Il survole un peu mes devoirs avant de poursuivre ses questions idiotes.

**–Evan? Tu fais encore des cauchemars?**

Je me crispe. Non. Je veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un gamin qui a besoin de réconfort la nuit parce que c'est pas le cas! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai besoin de personne!

**–Tu sais, il faudra que tu m'en parles un jour ou l'autre. Tu parlais avant. Ça reviendra, tu verras. Et si tu allais rejoindre Draco? Le repas va bientôt être servi. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec tes devoirs. Ton écriture s'améliore aussi, c'est bien!**

Je soupire. On a évité la confrontation. Une fois de plus. J'ai pas tellement faim mais si je ne vais pas manger, Draco le dira à Sev'. Je peux compter sur lui pour cafter.

Sans rien dire, je récupère mes devoirs et regagne la salle commune avec mes achats, Onyx sur mes talons.

Je le caresse, lui donne sa portion de croquettes, joue encore un peu avec lui avant de m'éclipser.  
Quelques étudiants me dévisagent. Je leur envoie un regard noir Made In Snape. Je suis pas d'humeur.

**–Les nargoles t'entourent, mon ami. Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Je ne m'arrête pas alors que Luna court pour me rejoindre.

**–Evan!**

Je l'entends trébucher et me retourne, surpris de la voir au sol. La montée d'angoisse redescend et je fais demi-tour pour l'aider à se relever. Elle est décidément bien maladroite. Je lui attrape la main et jette un œil à sa tenue. Elle s'est changée pour mettre ses nouvelles affaires. J'aime bien ce pantalon. La teinte noire va bien avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés. En plus il est slim et…non, ne pense pas à ça Evan, ne pense pas à ça…

**–Merci… Aïe!**

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander si ça va mais rien ne sort à part une espèce de râle assez court. C'est quoi ce son horrible? J'ai… J'ai failli parler là?! Je réitère mais seul un souffle franchit mes lèvres.

**– Ça va! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et les nargoles m'ont fait tomber!**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et je la remet debout d'un geste. Elle finit presque contre moi et l'espace d'un instant, nos regards s'affrontent. Elle baisse les yeux et je la relâche doucement.

**–Tu vas manger? **

J'acquiesce. Si je me pointe pas, je suis bon pour avoir Sev' sur le dos alors…

**–Je te suis! **

Évidemment. Où veux-tu qu'on aille à cette heure-ci? Nous franchissons le reste du couloir et rejoignons les autres qui entrent. Je soupire en remarquant ma blonde maladroite aller s'installer en bout de table. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement j'imagine…

**–Alors, Evan? Cette sortie? Je t'ai vu avec Luna! **

Je redresse la tête. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un appeler ma folle par son prénom. Daphnée me fait face, le sourire aux lèvres. Attends, elle m'a vu? Avec elle? Quand? Elle s'approche pour me murmurer la réponse.

**–Moi aussi, je faisais du shopping…**

Merde. C'est quand je lui ai apporté le jean que je trouvais trop classe et qu'elle porte. Je pensais pas qu'il lui irait aussi bien d'ailleurs! Daphnée me dévisage avant d'éclater de rire. Je lui adresse un regard noir mais ça ne marche pas. Son regard se radoucit alors qu'elle jette un œil à la table des Serdaigle.

**–Je pensais qu'elle mangerait avec nous. Elle me fait presque de la peine. Elle est souvent toute seule depuis que Ginny sort avec le Survivant Potter. C'est ton amie, Evan. Invite-la la prochaine fois, d'accord?**

Je la dévisage à mon tour, pas certain d'avoir compris. Les autres n'ont rien entendu de notre conversation et continuent de manger.

Daphnée me fait un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Théodore pour manger avec lui. J'attrape sans le voir le plat et me verse des pommes de terre sautées avec un peu de poulet et, la tête basse, je mange. Juste un peu. Parce qu'aujourd'hui a été une bonne journée.

**–Evan, garde un peu de place! On a du gâteau au chocolat en dessert! me dit Draco, pratiquement en face de moi.**

Du gâteau au chocolat? Vraiment? Cette journée est définitivement une bonne journée!


	19. Chapter 19

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**À jeudi prochain :)**

**RàR Cinder: Il est normal que tu n'arrives pas à te situer chronologiquement avec cette fanfiction puisqu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif et que je détruis le canon à ma guise! Pour l'année dans laquelle les élèves se retrouvent, j'ai précisé dans le chapitre 12 qu'Evan entrait en cinquième année, cela t'avait peut-être échappé, ça arrive :) Quant à l'âge de Luna, c'est voulu (comme expliqué en NdA du chapitre 14). J'espère que l'histoire te plait quand même et te souhaite une bonne lecture si toutefois tu décides de la poursuivre :)**

* * *

J'aurais aimé que cette journée continue sur sa lancée mais je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de voir. À la table des Serdaigle, une ba**nd**e de cinq étudiants vient de s'asseoir près de Luna. Elle les dévisage. Je lis clairement la panique dans son regard alors qu'une des filles lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ma blonde baisse la tête et repose sa fourchette. Hey! Te laisse pas faire! Les filles rigolent. L'une d'elle va même jusqu'à s'appuyer sur Luna de façon à la dominer. Elle ne réagit pas, presque tétanisée. Draco me dévisage, il voit à ma tête que je suis furieux. Il se retourne et regarde du côté des aigles avant de soupirer.

Poings crispés, je fais mine de me lever lorsque Draco me retient.

**–Attends.**

Comment ça, attends?! Comment veux-tu que je reste zen face à ça, merde! Draco me fait signe de ne pas y aller de front, comme ça, dans la grande salle mais je ne veux pas la voir endurer ça plus longtemps que nécessaire.

**–Daph? **

Daphnée se tourne vers nous. Théo suit le mouvement. Draco pointe Lovegood du doigt, faisant soupirer Daphnée.

**–Je peux en parler au professeur Flitwick… Mais sans preuve… Luna refuse d'avouer. Je pense… qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ne veut pas s'avouer qu'elle est une victime. **

Pas suffisant. Ma blonde trouve la force de se lever. La bande la suit. Je me lève à mon tour. Hors de question de les laisser tenter quoi que ce soit. Je connais bien ce genre de bande, s'ils y vont aussi franchement devant témoins, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire seuls avec leur victime. Je dois agir. Même sans intervenir, du moment qu'il y a un témoin, ils devraient renoncer. Si pas, je leur ferai comprendre qu'on s'en prend pas à mes amis. Avec les poings s'il le faut. Je ne touche pas aux filles, certes. Je ne suis pas pour me battre inutilement mais s'ils font quoi que ce soit, ils vont me trouver.

J'entre dans les couloirs et m'arrête. Luna est contre le mur. Les trois garçons sont contre elle alors que les deux filles observent en spectatrices. Les garces. Un des mecs retient ma blonde par le poignet de manière brutale. Je prends une grande inspiration alors que ma magie s'agite. Un autre semble vouloir lui enlever son pantalon et l'humilier. Il n'en a pas le temps.

Ma colère active ma magie et je parviens à en propulser deux en arrière alors que les filles crient. Le dernier, celui qui retient Luna, resserre sa poigne. J'approche et lui balance mon poing en pleine figure. Bah quoi? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne te ferais rien?! T'as pas connu mon monde on dirait! Le coup suffit à l'assommer et ma blonde retombe mollement au sol.

**–Evan? **

Draco entre dans le couloir à son tour, au côté de Daphnée. Blaise et Théo suivent juste derrière.

**–Merde! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?**

Je regarde la scène autour de moi. Les deux garçons que j'ai envoyé valser sont toujours au sol comme celui que j'ai cogné. Tous assommés. Les deux filles, elles, restent prostrées, tremblantes.

Daphnée se rue vers nous et approche Luna avec une extrême douceur, dédaignant les deux autres.

**–Luna? C'est moi, Daphnée. Je suis la préfète de Serpentard. Viens, on va t'amener dans ma chambre et après j'irai prévenir les professeurs…**

Elle bouge à peine. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Ce triste spectacle suffit à me calmer et ma magie retombe, permettant aux deux idiotes de reprendre leur souffle.

À genoux, je finis par m'asseoir près de Luna et de lui frotter les joues des pouces, en lui murmurant des "chuut". Je ne sais faire que ça. Même pas foutu de parler pour la consoler. Mais je crois que ça suffit.

Elle attrape mon haut et je lui prends doucement la main, dans un état second. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être doux après avoir connu la brutalité et la cruauté du monde mais je fais attention. Elle a déjà eu assez d'emmerdes ainsi.

Après quelques minutes, les garçons reprennent conscience et Draco s'empresse de sortir sa baguette.

**–Dormez encore, messieurs!**

Il les assomme et les ficelle avec Théodore pendant que Daphnée s'occupe de Luna. Elle lui prend l'autre main et nous gagnons le dortoir. Je passe à côté des deux filles responsables de tout ça et leur adresse mon regard le plus froid possible avec un sourire à la limite du psychopathe. Leurs frissons reprennent. Tant mieux. Craignez moi, bande de salopes. Vous payerez. Tôt ou tard.

**–Théo, Draco, je vous laisse informer le professeur Snape? J'irai voir Flitwick après.**

**– On s'occupe d'eux**, répond Draco en surveillant les autres cons.

**– Je vais prévenir Prince et je t'envoie Flitwick, Daph'!**

**– Ça marche! Merci Théo!**

Théodore rougit et détourne le regard alors que nous continuons d'avancer. Luna est mal à l'aise. Elle tire sans cesse sur son haut qu'ils n'ont heureusement pas eu le temps d'arracher.

**–Luna… Écoute, il va falloir que tu nous dises ce qui s'est passé. Tu as confiance en Evan, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je dois savoir. Ils doivent être punis, tu comprends?**

Des coups à la porte nous interrompent. Daphnée soupire et va ouvrir la porte, dévoilant Flitwick et Sev'. Théo a fait vite…

**–Evan? **

**– Il a… boxé un élève. Mais c'était pour défendre Luna…**

Sev' soupire mais ne dit rien pendant que le petit professeur approche.

**–Miss Lovegood. Mr Malfoy et Mr Nott sont venus me voir. J'ai vu aussi les autres élèves. Compte-tenu du choc, ils vont bien. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé…**

Luna se renferme. Elle glisse ses bras autour de ses genoux et murmure quelque chose à propos des nargoles.

**–Bordel, Luna!**

Je réalise à peine que je viens d'hausser la voix et de prononcer un mot pour la première fois depuis de longues années. Elle a assez fui la réalité comme ça! Il est temps de punir les coupables, les vrais coupables! Je lui attrape le bras aussi délicatement que je le peux en étant en colère et remonte son haut, dévoilant de gros hématomes sur son ventre mais aussi sur ses bras.

Le professeur Flitwick regarde longuement les taches noirs sur sa peau diaphane avant de refermer doucement les yeux alors que Luna cherche à se débattre contre moi.

**–Ev…**

**–Evan, non, t'as pas le droit…**

Elle pleure.

**–Miss Lovegood. Il semble qu'Evan veuille que vous alliez mieux. Les coupables vont être punis. Ces marques ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui. Depuis quand, Miss Lovegood?**

Luna détourne le regard. Je lui relève la tête et essuie une fois de plus ses larmes.

**–Dis-le…**

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à présent. Je bute sur les mots mais l'intention est là. Elle comprend mon message.

**–La rentrée…**

**– Et avant? **

Les lèvres de Luna tremblent alors que son corps est pris de frissons.

**–État de choc. Je vais lui chercher une potion. Filius…**

**–Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que Miss Lovegood ne sera pas endormie et en sécurité. Nous irons voir Albus plus tard. J'ai aussi prévenu Poppy qu'elle ne devait pas libérer les agresseurs tant que je ne serais pas venu.**

Le petit prof est furieux et c'est à peine si sa magie ne crépite pas autour de lui. Il n'a pas dû supporter qu'on s'en prenne à une des élèves de sa maison. Pire encore: d'apprendre que ce sont des Serdaigle qui s'en sont pris à elle. Il marmonne dans sa barbe et, de temps en temps, quelques mots que je suppose être des jurons, sortent de sa bouche dans une langue inconnue.

**–Miss Lovegood? C'est une potion calmante pour les états de choc. Vous allez rester ici, la prendre et vous endormir. Nous allons nous occuper de tout ça.**

Luna acquiesce à peine, la tête baissée. Daphnée lui prend à nouveau la main et se glisse à côté d'elle pour la réconforter. C'est rassurant. Mon amie prend la potion et ses tremblements s'apaisent. Notre préfète la glisse dans le lit et s'assied à ses côtés.

**–Evan? Je vais avoir besoin de toi… Ton… souvenir peut être un point déterminant.**

**– Vous allez faire quoi?** demande Daphnée.

**– Un renvoi. Pur et simple. Quelques jours ou définitif. Si le harcèlement date de plusieurs années… Albus ne plaisante pas avec ça, ils seront exclus directement avec interdiction de se réinscrire.**

J'acquiesce avant de me tourner vers Luna qui se calme, petit à petit.

**–Tu peux y aller, Evan, je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'en fais pas.**

Je soupire avant de suivre mon père jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je ne vais pas me contenter de la scène. Les autres marques que j'ai vues dans le trimestre vont y passer aussi. Ils vont payer. S'ils ne payent pas, je leur ferai payer. Moi-même. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs. Mon corps s'agite. Sev' pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

**–Evan? **

Je me tourne vers lui, dans un souffle.

**–Tu… tu as parlé, pas vrai?**

C'est alors que je réalise. Cette voix si rauque, si cassée, qui n'avait plus franchi mes lèvres depuis des années. C'est la mienne. Je glisse une main le long de mon cou. Une voix éclatée et pourtant, mon père me sourit avec une espèce de… fierté? Je souris à mon tour. Une petite victoire au milieu de tout ce bordel.

**–Tu verras, Sev'! Bientôt, il parlera tellement qu'il faudra le faire taire!**

J'adresse fièrement mon majeur à Draco qui roule des yeux en riant.

**–Ouais ouais, c'est ça!**

Nous faisons encore quelques pas avant de gagner le bureau du directeur. Un escalier qui tourne derrière une statue. Et c'est quoi ce mot de passe à la con que Sev' vient de dire? Twix? Vraiment? Le dirlo est un accro aux bonbons?

**–Severus, Filius, je vous attendais.**

Le directeur nous observe, moi plus longtemps que les autres avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir. Je me retiens à grand peine de lui faire un regard noir Made In Snape. Il doit y être habitué, ça ne servirait à rien, il doit être immunisé à la longue.

**–Albus. Monsieur Nott et Monsieur Malfoy sont venus nous voir pendant le repas suite à un acte de violence complètement gratuit sur la personne de Luna Lovegood. **

**– Une agression? Allons, Severus, vous n'exagérez pas un petit peu?**

Je tape du poing sur la table, ce qui surprend tout le monde. Accuse-nous de mentir tant que tu y es, vieux débris! Sev' retient à grand peine un sourire qui menace de lui bouffer les lèvres. A-t-il lu dans mes pensées? Je suppose.

**–Elle est en état de choc, Albus! Ce n'est pas une "petite" agression! Severus a dû lui procurer une potion calmante supérieure! **

Le regard du vieux débris se durcit. Il a compris que c'était du sérieux.

**–Evan? Je peux? **

Je regarde la baguette de Sev' et acquiesce doucement.

**–Revis le souvenir. Ça l'éclaircira pour que nous puissions le regarder.**

Je repense alors à l'agression mais pas qu'à ça. Nos moments dans la cour, les marques précédentes, la scène de Pré-au-lard dans le hall. Tout y passe sous une forme de long filament blanc.

Le vieux schnoque sort une espèce de grosse bassine et Snape y déverse mes souvenirs.

**– Ça, Evan, c'est une pensine. Il suffit d'y plonger la tête pour visionner le souvenir. **

J'acquiesce et, même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je me penche en dernier lieu avec les deux profs et le directeur pour visionner une première scène. Celle de l'agression. Filius est furieux. Mon père glisse un bras autour de moi alors que je frémis de colère et que ma magie m'échappe. Le vieux devient blême et, une fois l'agression terminée, tous trois veulent s'en aller mais je les retiens.

**–Evan?**

Je nie de la tête. Ce n'est pas fini. Sous nos yeux, le temps semble revenir en arrière et semble presque s'arrêter sur les instants où je l'ai vue marquée pour la première fois.

**–C'est assez.**

Le directeur se retire et nous faisons de même.

**–Albus?**

**– Le verdict est clair. Ils doivent être renvoyés. Poudlard ne peut pas admettre ça plus longtemps. Je vais contacter Mr Lovego…**

**–Non!**

Je me retourne pour réceptionner une Luna agitée, suivie de près par Daphnée.

**–Pardon Evan, elle voulait absolument venir et ne se calmait pas.**

**–S'il vous plait professeur, ce sont les nargoles! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des ennuis, s'il vous plait! Laissez leur une seconde chance!**

Je serre les poings. Hors de question que je leur laisse ça! C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Un viol collectif? Luna me dévisage. Elle voit la colère luire au fond de mes yeux.

**–Evan… Si je leur pardonne moi, tu peux leur pardonner, non?**

Je détourne le regard. Non. Je ne peux pas. Impossible. J'ai trop souvent été à ta place pour laisser passer ça, désolé.

**–Miss Lovegood… Je vais contacter votre père. Vous êtes mineure, il doit en être tenu informé, vous comprenez?**

–**Et pour la punition, Albus?**

**– Je vais leur donner un renvoi temporaire. Si Miss Lovegood choisit de porter plainte avec son père par la suite, le renvoi sera définitif et à effet immédiat.**

Un compromis. S'ils restent, ces batards, je leur ferai comprendre que s'ils tiennent à la vie, ils n'ont pas intérêt à recommencer. Et ce sera loin d'être une menace. Ce sera une promesse. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

**–Evan?**

Je soupire alors que Luna cherche une approbation dans mes yeux. C'est à toi que ça doit convenir, idiote…

**–Je pense que mon fils sera d'accord avec moi si je dis que c'est à vous que cette décision doit convenir, Miss Lovegood.**

J'acquiesce. Il a lu dans mes pensées. Hey, Snape Senior, fiche le camp de là!

Severus sourit. Il a eu mon message et ça l'amuse en plus!

**–Bien. Je vais aller en informer les étudiants responsables, vous pouvez y aller.**

**–Et on fait quoi pour le dortoir? Elle va quand même pas retourner là-bas…**

Merci, Daphnée de relever l'évidence! J'attrape Luna par l'épaule et la garde près de moi.

**–Evan… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une fille dormir chez les garçons… **

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'emmerde le règlement, Sev' et tu le sais très bien!

**–Si ce n'est que pour quelques jours, elle peut prendre ma place dans le dortoir! Je suis toute seule avec Millicent et je sais que ça ne la dérangera pas! On peut aussi installer un deuxième lit dans ma chambre. C'est assez grand. **

**– Vingt points pour Serpentard pour accueillir et aider un élève d'une autre maison, Miss. Vous faites honneur à votre rang de préfète, je suis fier de vous!**

Luna me jette un coup d'œil. Je finis par la regarder et la serrer un peu plus fort contre moi alors qu'elle se relâche, toute tension relâchée.

**–Miss Lovegood?**

**–Je pense que la potion commence à faire effet. Elle a dû lutter pour venir ici. C'est l'adrénaline qui l'a fait tenir.**

Je soupire en la prenant dans mes bras alors que Daphnée lui lance un sort.

**–Pour l'alléger… C'est long jusqu'au dortoir et il faut qu'on passe prendre ses affaires…**

**–Je demanderai aux elfes de s'en occuper, Miss, vous pouvez y aller.**

Je remue un peu pour la réveiller. Allez la blonde, t'as entendu? On rentre à la maison!


	20. Chapter 20

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël! Bonne lecture!**

**Ràr: **

**-Guest: Merci pour ta review! Non, rassure toi, s'il y en avait eu un, je l'aurais signalé en tête de chapitre ^^ Je te laisse jauger la réaction du papa de Luna :)**

**\- Cinder: Mais de rien! Je suis contente que tu décides de poursuivre l'aventure avec nous! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

Il est déjà tard lorsqu'on dépose Luna dans le dortoir. Daphnée avait raison, Millicent n'a pas posé de problèmes. J'imagine qu'avec son apparence, elle a dû avoir quelques problèmes elle aussi. Ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis et j'imagine qu'elles pourraient peut-être finir par s'entendre toutes les deux.

Mais pour l'heure, je la laisse dormir et je regagne ma chambre avec Draco et Blaise.

**–Hey, tu crois que tu saurais dire autre chose?**

J'ouvre la bouche. C'est vrai que c'est venu plutôt facilement tout à l'heure. Bon, ma voix était assez rauque et désagréable mais ça pourrait être un bon début. Je prends une bonne inspiration et tente de dire le prénom de mes colocataires. Seul un murmure échappe à mes lèvres. Je baisse la tête, déçu.

**–Bah, ça viendra! C'était logique que tes premiers mots s'adressent à ta petite amie!**

Je pique un fard. Ma quoi?! Je dévisage Blaise qui me regarde, tout sourire. Luna n'est pas ma petite amie! On est amis. Juste amis quoi! Mon regard noir le fait rire alors je laisse tomber et me couche dans mon lit, Onyx déjà installé à sa place habituelle, à côté de mon oreiller.

**–Allez mec, t'es amoureux, avoue!**

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur en bonne et due forme avant de caresser mon chaton et de m'allonger.  
Il n'est pas si tard et je n'ai pas sommeil. J'attends juste que les autres terminent de prendre une douche et j'irai me doucher après.

Pour passer le temps, je tente de murmurer des mots, peu importe lesquels, mais aucun ne passe. Je crois que la frustration m'a beaucoup aidé pour parler tout à l'heure. J'espère que ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, c'est déjà assez galère pour parler!

**–Evan?**

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Snape à mes côtés.

**–Monsieur Lovegood est passé. Il respecte le choix de Luna et les garçons n'auront qu'un renvoi temporaire. Mais nous les punirons personnellement alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas chercher à te venger, d'accord? Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que ton amie voudrait. **

Je soupire. Oui, j'imagine. Je comprends. Maintenant, s'ils recommencent…

**–S'ils recommencent, ils seront exclus et nous appuierons la plainte que Monsieur Lovegood déposera au Ministère. **

C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, ces crétins!

**–Au fait, ça va ta gorge? Je t'ai apporté ça… Oh, ne fais pas cette tête! C'est juste du lait chaud avec un peu de miel! Ça devrait t'apaiser!**

Je prends quelques gorgées avant de me lever. Il est tard, j'ai dû m'endormir, une heure ou deux mais Blaise et Draco ne dorment pas encore. L'heure idéale pour prendre une douche. Je me lève, salue Sev' qui regagne ses appartements, prends mes affaires et gagne les douches.

À cette heure-ci, il reste deux ou trois personnes mais elles sont déjà occupées à se laver et ne prêtent pas du tout attention à moi.

Je prends le temps de me détendre sous l'eau encore bien chaude. Après une journée comme celle-ci, j'en ai bien besoin. Demain, j'imagine que les choses seront compliquées…

Lorsque je sors des douches, je n'entends plus rien. Les autres ont dû repartir depuis longtemps. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé sous la douche mais suffisamment pour que la salle soit déserte lorsque je sors. Je me sèche rapidement, enfile un pantalon de pyjama avec un haut avant de regagner ma chambre et mon lit où je m'endors comme une masse.

Je me réveille, à peine trois ou quatre heures plus tard. Il est 3h du matin et je viens de me réveiller après un cauchemar horrible. Assister à l'agression de Luna ne m'a pas fait du bien. Pas fait du bien du tout. J'ai le corps tout endolori et ma respiration est difficile. Bordel!

Des flashs des précédents orphelinats me reviennent. Je les revois, sur moi, occupé à me tabasser alors que je me recroqueville, en silence, incapable d'émettre un seul son pour appeler à l'aide. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

Avec empressement, j'ouvre mon tiroir pour découvrir les quelques potions que Sev' m'a laissées et qu'il a pris le point d'étiqueter. Je prends une gorgée de potion calmante et la boule que j'avais dans la gorge s'amenuise. Je prends la seconde et découvre la fameuse "potion de sommeil sans rêve". Un autre temps, je m'en serais passé mais j'ai pas fait une nuit complète depuis plusieurs semaines et je suis crevé. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Sans scrupule, je prends une bonne rasade de potion avant de la ranger dans ma table de chevet et de me recoucher. L'effet ne tarde pas à agir et m'assomme. Je m'endors en quelques minutes à peine.

**–Evan? Evan!**

Je papillonne des yeux. Théo me regarde, inquiet. Quoi? Draco entre dans mon champ de vision avec Blaise.

**–On était inquiet… Tu ne te réveillais pas.**

J'arque un sourcil. Oui, et alors? J'avais pas le droit de dormir?

**–Daphnée a convaincu Luna de venir manger à notre table en t'attendant. Il est déjà 10h tu sais!**

Quoi?! 10h?! J'ai réellement dormi sept heures de plus? En tout cas, je me sens déjà plus en forme. Je baille, m'étire et sors du lit, encore un peu endormi. Blaise et Théo repartent, soulagés mais Draco ne me quitte pas des yeux.

**–Tu es sûr que tout va bien?**

J'ouvre mon tiroir et lui pointe la potion de sommeil. Il soupire.

**–Je vois. Habille toi vite! Lovegood et Daphnée nous attendent.**

Je soupire à mon tour avant de bailler à nouveau et d'enfiler un jean, un sous-pull et un pull à capuche. Il fait froid ou quoi? Ça caille! Je salue mon chaton déjà réveillé qui joue avec son plumeau et passe rapidement me brosser les dents avant d'enfiler mes baskets et de gagner la grande salle.

**–Tu vois? Je t'avais dit qu'il sera là! **

Les autres sont déjà là. Daphnée m'adresse un regard interrogateur. Théo me sourit, rassuré.

**–Alors? T'as décidé de faire ta marmotte aujourd'hui?**

Je roule des yeux. Ouais, ouais…

**–Luna t'a préparé un chocolat chaud! **

Je souris en prenant place à côté d'elle pour siroter ma tasse. La chaleur me fait du bien et je lui adresse un sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle me tend quelques croissants que je déguste avant de l'interroger du regard et de lui donner une de mes viennoiseries. Luna me regarde, inquiète. J'insiste et elle finit par accepter d'en croquer un.

Elle ne dit rien. Sa tête se fait basse. Elle n'ira pas mieux du jour au lendemain, c'est sur. Mais ça viendra. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est de montrer qu'on est là pour elle et attendre que ça passe en vivant un maximum de belles choses pour oublier tout le reste.

On déjeune tranquille. Daph' essaie de réchauffer l'ambiance, de lui changer les idées. Ça marche presque. Luna sourit mais elle ne peut pas me tromper moi. Je sais que, dès qu'elle sera seule, elle va craquer. Je suis pareil. Trop fier pour pleurer devant tout le monde. J'aime pas quand on me voit verser des larmes.

**–Miss Lovegood? **

Luna sursaute. Elle était dans son monde, loin des autres, sans doute occupée à ressasser l'agression. On ne peut que ressasser quand ça nous arrive. On se dit qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose différemment, quelque chose en plus pour s'en sortir, quelque chose qui aurait permis de changer la donne.

On se dit aussi qu'on aurait dû réagir plutôt que d'agir en victime. On se rabaisse. Un schéma que je connais par coeur.

**–Professeur?**

Flitwick approche, souriant. Il se veut confiant mais je distingue la lueur inquiète dans son regard.

**–Nous avons contacté votre père. Il est en ce moment dans le bureau du directeur. Il souhaite vous voir. **

Luna serre les dents. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. Comme moi, à l'époque. Même si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas fait. On a trop honte. On ne devrait pas. Honte de quoi? Greg' m'a appris que dans ces situations, on était des victimes, pas des coupables. Ça m'a aidé à avancer. Ça a été dur mais j'y suis parvenu après de longs mois. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira elle aussi.

**–Ça te fera du bien, Luna! Passe la journée avec ton père, tu en as besoin! On s'occupera d'Evan, t'inquiète!**

Les Serpentard adressent à Lovegood quelques signes d'au revoir auxquels elle répond par des sourires avant de suivre le petit prof'. Pas un regard pour moi alors que je la suis pourtant des yeux. Elle finit par quitter la salle pour rejoindre le couloir et les portes se referment. Sans un au revoir. Je termine mon déjeuner avant de regagner mon dortoir pour aller chercher mes clopes et un bouquin.

J'ai juste envie de m'installer dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, devant le feu et de ne penser à rien. Tout est bon pour me vider la tête et ne pas repenser au passé: jouer avec Onyx, m'entrainer à lancer d'autres sorts informulés, écouter de la musique.

Las, je me pose dans le canapé, devant le feu, Onyx contre moi, un roman dans les mains. Je n'arrive à rien aujourd'hui. Ma magie est perturbée et mes sorts échouent. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Trop de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface.

Après plusieurs heures, Draco finit par me rejoindre, surpris de me voir attaquer à nouveau mes devoirs.

**–Histoire?**

J'acquiesce alors que Draco lève les yeux au ciel. L'histoire m'intéresse. J'ai découvert les livres en m'ennuyant à l'orphelinat.

Quand on a personne pour soi et qu'on est incapable de parler, les gens nous fuient comme la peste. Les enfants aussi. J'étais toujours tout seul alors je me suis tourné vers les livres, comme pour passer l'ennui. Puis c'est devenu un jeu. D'abord les contes, puis les livres d'aventures historiques.

Pour passer le temps et avoir la paix, tout était bon à lire: des dictionnaires, des romans, des bandes dessinées. Même les livres de cours. Aujourd'hui, je lis quand je veux oublier certaines angoisses. Sev' s'en est rendu compte les premières semaines que j'ai passées chez lui. Draco a remarqué que mes moments de relâchement de la colère ou d'angoisse étaient toujours suivis de lecture intensive comme aujourd'hui mais il ne me dit rien.

Draco s'installe avec moi et fait ses devoirs en silence. Une première pour lui qui se mêle toujours de tout. Malheureusement pour moi, ça ne dure pas.

**–Tu vas bien?**

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Ouais, revivre une agression est tout juste ce qu'il me fallait pour passer de bonnes journées! Draco soupire. Mouais, t'as compris ta connerie, c'est bien! Je retourne à mes livres et note quelques trucs sur une feuille de brouillon.

J'arrive à écrire à la plume mais ça me gave, je suis lent et pour un brouillon, des feuilles classiques vont très bien. Même si c'était très compliqué, j'arrive mieux à me concentrer au fur et à mesure que la journée passe.

Je joue le restant de mon après-midi avec Onyx en essayant d'oublier comme je peux la soirée de merde d'hier mais je sais d'avance que je suis foutu. J'ai fumé quatre cigarettes, les unes après les autres et je ne suis pas plus détendu que ça.

**–Evan?**

Je me retourne, saisi. Je pensais voir Théo, Draco ou encore mon père mais c'est Daphnée qui est là. Bravo, pauvre con, t'as juste réussi à inquiéter la préfète et attirer l'attention sur toi! Tout ce que tu détestes en fait! Je me désespère.

**–Tu sais, je suis persuadée que Luna ira mieux en revenant. Bon, elle sautera pas de joie mais passer la journée avec son père devrait lui permettre d'analyser la situation au calme.**

J'acquiesce. Oui, évidemment. Mais c'est pas si facile. J'en sais quelque chose.

**–Tu sais, on a beaucoup discuté toutes les trois hier soir…Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle. Je pense qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle voulait juste que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis… Elle a dit que tu étais son… ami?**

On a jamais décrété ça mais c'est vrai qu'on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble depuis la rentrée. Je laisse dire Daphnée. Elle soupire et vient s'asseoir près de moi, sur le petit muret dans la cour. On reste là, moi à terminer une énième clope, la préfète occupée à fixer le paysage, le regard vide.

**–Dis, Evan, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais?**

Sa question me paralyse. Greg' sait. Il a vu mes cicatrices. Mais je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. J'en ai parlé à personne. J'imagine que Phil' a dû en toucher un mot à Sev' mais on a jamais parlé de ça. Je me vois mal en parler à Daphnée.

On est vraiment pas du même monde, elle ne comprendrait pas un monde de batards comme le mien. Et puis, ce serait trop long à expliquer. Elle me dévisage sans deviner le trouble qui m'habite.

**–Oh, pardon Evan. Je… Je n'avais pas réalisé. Comme tu as parlé hier j'avais… j'avais oublié que tu ne pourrais peut-être pas me le dire! Je suis désolée!**

Je hausse les épaules. Même si j'avais pu parler, je ne t'aurais sans doute rien dit. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul et de ne pouvoir compter que sur moi-même. Les choses prendront du temps à changer. Si elle change un jour…

**–Allez! En route, mauvaise troupe! Il commence à faire froid et le repas est dans dix minutes, tu viens?**

Je soupire profondément, jette un dernier regard à la cour, écrase mon mégot de cigarette avant de le jeter et de la rejoindre. Allez Evan, vide toi la tête, merde!

Je regagne la grande salle en compagnie de notre préfète, la tête basse, plongé en plein souvenir. Mes pas font écho aux coups dans les côtes que je recevais quand je "refusais" de répondre aux autres enfants. Ça résonne beaucoup dans le couloir désert. J'imagine que les autres sont déjà en train de manger. Nous entrons et je découvre Lovegood assise à notre table, comme si de rien n'était.

**–Oh, vous êtes là! On s'est permis d'inviter Luna à notre table, ça te dérange pas trop, Evan?**

Je lui jette un regard noir. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut me dire mais il ne m'aura pas. Je souris et lui adresse mon majeur.

**–Si je dérange, je peux…**

J'attrape le poignet de ma blonde et l'oblige à rester assise avant de m'installer à côté d'elle, pour montrer qu'elle ne me gêne pas.

**–Tu vas bien, Luna?**

Daphnée s'installe en face de nous et parle le plus naturellement du monde avec la revenante, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Luna répond comme si de rien n'était mais je vois bien qu'elle me jette des coups d'œil qu'elle croit furtifs mais qui ne trompent personne. Je l'interroge d'un signe de tête.

**–Tu vas bien?**

J'avale mon verre d'eau de travers. Quoi?! C'est quoi cette question pourrie? C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait la poser, c'est pas moi qui ai été agressé!

**–Tiens…**

Elle sort un truc de sa poche et cherche à le mettre autour de mon cou. Je la laisse faire avant de jeter un coup d'œil au truc. À priori, c'est un collier. Noir, avec, au bout une pierre d'onyx et trois ou quatre plumes. Je l'interroge du regard et elle se penche vers moi pour répondre à mon interrogation silencieuse.

**–C'est un collier protecteur. Je l'ai fait à la maison. Il te permettra d'aller mieux et te protègera. **

Je sers la perle d'onyx et la fait tourner entre mes doigts. Est-ce qu'elle aurait deviné? Son regard croise longuement le mien et je repose le bijou sur mon torse. Je ne connais pas vraiment les propriétés des pierres mais si elle l'a fait pour moi… je me verrais mal ne pas le porter.

Draco me regarde me remettre à manger sans rien dire mais je vois du coin de l'œil que Blaise me dévisage avec un grand sourire. Va te faire voir, mec. J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi à ton jeu débile aujourd'hui!

Le repas continue. Luna discute avec les autres. Moi j'écoute. Elle ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé et j'imagine qu'elle préfère l'oublier, comme moi. On est pareils sur ce plan là. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de contrecoup comme j'ai pu en avoir. À trop garder pour soi, on finit par imploser.

Le repas se termine. Je fais la grimace devant la tarte à la mélasse et préfère le pudding. Au chocolat bien sûr. Luna prend la même chose que moi. j'arque un sourcil. Elle me sourit.

**–Le chocolat est un bon pour le moral!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bah voyons! Mais sa réflexion m'amuse un peu, je dois bien l'avouer.

Une fois le dessert englouti, je me lève en même temps que la plupart des élèves alors que Severus vient vers moi.

**–Evan? On peut discuter?**

De quoi veut-il parler? Je fronce les sourcils. Ça m'inquiète. Les autres serpents m'attendent. Je leur fais signe de partir sans moi et je vois Daph' entrainer Luna avec elle, sans doute pour la ramener au dortoir. Une vraie mère poule. Elle pourrait donner la main à Phil' et Greg'!

Je soupire avant de suivre Snape jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements. J'entre et m'installe dans le canapé, devant le feu, comme à mon habitude.

**–Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu fais toujours des cauchemars? **

Inutile de nier, ça ne servirait à rien. J'acquiesce plutôt sèchement de la tête.

**–Souvenirs des orphelinats?**

Je me crispe. Ouais, c'est confirmé, Phil' lui a vraiment tout raconté. Les coups, les brulures de cigarette, les bastons et tabassage en règle. J'acquiesce, la tête basse en triturant mon collier. Merde, elle m'a refilé son habitude!

–**Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, Evan. Après l'agression de Miss Lovegood, c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Un cadeau?**

Mon regard croise le sien alors que je redresse la tête. Sev' s'approche et le regarde de plus près.

**–Intéressant. Les pierres d'Onyx ont de bonnes propriétés. **

Je l'invite à aller plus loin.

**–J'ai souvenir qu'elles renforcent l'esprit. Tu veux un livre sur la question? Je dois en avoir un, sinon, il y en a en bibliothèque.**

Je note la perspective d'aller me renseigner dans un coin de ma tête et accepte la tasse de chocolat chaud que Sev' me propose. Les boissons chaudes m'apaisent toujours en plus de me réchauffer quand vient la nuit. En plus, ça me détend et c'est pas plus mal.

**–Tu as retrouvé un peu d'appétit, c'est bien. Tiens, ce sont des potions de sommeil sans rêve. J'ai cru comprendre que celle d'hier soir t'avait fait du bien. Mais n'en abuse pas, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce et range distraitement la fiole dans un petit sac en papier. J'apprécie qu'il ne me l'ait pas donnée devant les autres. Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir expliquer ça et Blaise ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé tranquille.

Pour gagner du temps et de la chaleur, je passe par le tableau et gagne directement ma chambre où Daphnée, Millicent, Luna, Draco, Blaise et Théo jouent aux cartes tranquillement.

**–Evan! Ramène tes fesses, elles sont en train de nous écraser!**

Blaise me fait les yeux doux. J'ai presque envie de l'envoyer se faire voir mais peut-être que faire une partie de cartes devrait me détendre et me permettre de dormir correctement. Je me laisse embarquer dans la partie où nous finissons quand même par perdre avant de réclamer une revanche.

**–Bon, il est tard! Luna, je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ?**

**– Laisse, Théo! La ronde est au Gryffondor et aux Poufsouffle ce soir et Luna peut reprendre le lit en trop. Son sac avec tes affaires est toujours là! **

Luna acquiesce bêtement avant de regarder le sol.

**–Si je ne dérange pas trop…**

Millicent lui fait un sourire engageant. Ouaip, elles sont vraiment faites pour être potes, celles-là!

**–Mais non! Arrête de dire des bêtises! Allez, venez les filles, on va se doucher et au lit!**

Luna me sourit avant de m'adresser un petit geste de la main en guise d'au revoir. Je hoche la tête pour lui renvoyer son salut alors que Blaise me dévisage.

**–Elle, toi, l'am…**

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je lui écrase mon paquet de cartes sur la gueule avant d'aller me coucher sous le regard amusé de Draco. Sympa. À refaire? Peut-être…


	21. Chapter 21

**NdA: Bonjour! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020 et tout le tralala qui va avec! **

**Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira! Personnellement, j'aime la façon dont il se termine!**

**À Jeudi prochain!**

**Petit message pour Elwenn Snape: Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou non mais tu as bloqué ta messagerie et je ne sais plus répondre aux commentaires que tu me laisses ^^'**

* * *

Pour être certain de bien dormir, j'attends que les autres soient couchés en lisant, je vais prendre une bonne douche et regagne mon lit. Je n'hésite même pas et prends deux gorgées de la potion que Sev' m'a donné tout à l'heure. J'espère que ça ira pour demain .

En plus je commence par métamorphose. J'aime pas ce cours. Rien ne m'oblige à le faire et je peux même utiliser ces heures là pour m'entrainer au cours de Sortilèges ou en potions. Mais je veux pas avoir de traitement de faveur même si je déteste royalement ce cours.

Même si j'y suis retourné et que la chouette semble s'être calmée avec moi, je ne supporte pas ses remarques et la frustration que j'ai accumulée à ne jamais réussir mes métamorphoses informulées depuis le début de l'année n'aident pas.

À chaque cours, la prof me regarde et transforme son bureau en cochon sans formule, comme pour me narguer. Ça m'énerve et j'aimerais bien lui balancer un sort de métamorphose. Sev' a approuvé l'idée quand nous l'avons croisée dans le couloir et que j'ai mimé le volatile. Ce serait marrant mais ça va être difficile. J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que je m'endors comme une masse.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, les garçons ne sont pas là, sans doute sous la douche. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil et découvre qu'il est à peine 7h10. J'ai encore le temps mais je n'aime pas trainer au lit quand des choses m'attendent.

Je me lève, enfile rapidement des fringues avec un gros pull, roule ma robe dans mon sac à dos extensible que Sev' m'a acheté parce que les mallettes, c'est ringard et je gagne la salle des douches pour aller me brosser les dents. Heureusement que je suis plus réveillé qu'hier, sinon j'aurais eu du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

**–Bonjour Evan! Bien dormi? Tu dormais comme une masse alors on t'a laissé dormir. C'est rare que tu dormes ainsi! C'est bien.**

Théo me dévisage à la recherche de changements qui auraient soudainement arrangé mes nuits. Je ne moufte pas quelques secondes avant d'aller me brosser les dents et saluer Draco qui sort de la douche.

**– Salut Evan!**

Ouais, ouais, salut… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être de bonne humeur ainsi? Ils sont pressés d'aller en cours ou quoi?! Je ne m'éternise pas dans les douches parce qu'il y a trop de bruit et je sors.

Le silence me met parfois mal à l'aise, surtout quand j'angoisse ou que je traverse seul un long couloir obscur. J'ai cependant toujours tendance à mettre mon casque sur mes oreilles quand c'est le cas.

Maintenant, je ne supporte pas quand il y a trop de bruit autour de moi. Je suis très difficile avec ça mais je n'y peux rien, ça agresse mes oreilles, moi qui ai l'habitude d'être seul dans un silence de plomb. Même ma propre voix m'avait paru désagréable. Grave. Agressive.

Avant de déjeuner, je rejoins la cour où je m'allume une cigarette. Je suis accro à cette merde, il m'en faut au moins une voire deux chaque matin.

Après, pour le reste, ça dépend de la journée que j'ai eue. Plus ce sera une journée de merde et plus j'aurai été à cran donc, j'aurai fumé plus par déduction. À l'inverse, si la journée est calme, je vais à peine m'en griller cinq ou six sur la journée.

Bordel, on est déjà à la mi-novembre et je caille à crever malgré mon pull, mes gants et mon écharpe noire. J'en fume rapidement une mais je ne la termine pas tellement il fait froid. Je me recroqueville loin du vent avant de regagner la salle des repas et, je l'espère, un peu de chaleur.

**–Te voilà T'étais parti fumer une cigarette? On t'attendait, vieux!**

J'arque un sourcil. Comment ça, vieux? J'ai le même âge que vous, bande de cons! Je m'assieds, tout tremblant à ma table et remarque Luna assise près de Daph', comme la veille. À croire qu'elle est dans notre maison maintenant!

Remarque, tant que les profs nous font pas chier avec ça, on va pas se gêner! C'est bien que Luna se fasse des amis autre que moi. Quelqu'un qui cause pas, à la longue, c'est saoulant.

Je check rapidement autour de moi et, toujours tremblant, je me prépare un bol de céréales. Pas très faim ce matin, même si j'ai mieux dormi. Par contre, je suis toujours autant crevé malgré ces deux nuits complètes ou presque à dormir.

**–Evan? Tu as froid?**

Je les dévisage alors qu'ils n'ont, pour certains, que de simples hauts fins. Même s'ils ont des longues manches, je me demande comment ils font pour supporter le froid.

Daphnée me regarde soucieuse et Théo fait pareil. Je baisse la tête et enfourne une bouchée de céréales avec plein de sucre. Ouais, moi je mets du sucre en sachet dans mes céréales en plus du lait, et alors?

Théo me prend le bras avant de mettre sa main sur moi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche et je tente de le faire reculer d'un regard noir. C'est peine perdue, il ne me regarde même pas.

**–Tu serais pas un peu chaud?**

Chaud? Comment ça, chaud? Je suis un glaçon, abruti! Daphnée contourne la table et vient faire la même chose alors que je tente de les faire lâcher prise. Elle fronce les sourcils.

**–On ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. Tu viens, Evan?**

Quoi?! L'infirmerie? Je m'accroche à la table et refuse net d'y aller. Hors de question, j'ai jamais aimé ça! Je supporte pas ces endroits qui sentent pas bon depuis que ma mère est morte. Ils ont rien pu faire, les salauds, alors je fais pas confiance aux médecins. Et puis, si le médecin d'ici me voyait… Avec mes cicatrices, ma maigreur et tout le reste… Non, hors de question.

**–Evan! S'il te plait, viens! On va juste vérifier si tu as de la température et si oui, tu te reposeras à l'infirmerie!**

Non. Je suis têtu et malgré la force de Daphnée, je tiens bons, je m'accroche à la table. Je résiste. J'ai pas de température, ça va nickel chrome! J'ai juste froid, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat et pas besoin non plus de repos après deux nuits comme je viens de passer!

**–Bon, si tu ne veux pas, je vais prévenir l'infirmière!**

Je lui lance un regard noir.

**–Oui, c'est ça, continue monsieur le regard noir! Ça ne me fait rien du tout!**

Daph' me laisse en plan avec Théo qui me tient toujours. Il a de la force, j'arrive même pas à me dégager… ou alors c'est moi qui suis faiblard… Ne plus me battre constamment contre les flics et les autres emmerdeurs de l'orphelinat m'a ramolli plus que je ne le croyais… De là où je suis, je vois Daph' parler à l'infirmière, une femme rondelette qui se lève aussitôt et vient vers nous.

**–Evan?**

Je relève la tête. Tiens, Sev', je t'avais même pas vu.

**–Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Snape. **

L'infirmière sort sa baguette devant tout le monde avant de me lancer un sort. Ouais, vas-y, fais moi remarquer, j'adore ça!

**–39,2°! Vous avez de la fièvre. Venez avec moi, je…**

**– Laisse, Poppy. Evan… ne supporte pas… les hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'en approche.**

Théo me relâche. Ouais, ça vous étonne? Être crapahuté dans un monde que je connais pas du jour au lendemain, j'arrive à gérer, je le fais même très bien mais aller dans une infirmerie? Jamais! Daphnée aussi semble comprendre pourquoi je refusais obstinément d'y aller.

**–Evan? Tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais te donner une potion et… Evan? Evan!**

J'entends pas le reste. Vous savez pas vous taire? J'ai mal à la tête. Ah, le volume diminue. J'entends plus rien. Parfait. Je ferme les yeux.

J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'on s'agite autour de moi.

**–Evan? **

Je regarde autour de moi et découvre Sev' assis sur une chaise. Merde! Je suis réellement tombé dans les vapes, là?! J'observe le décor. Je reconnais les murs de ma chambre, soulagé et tente de m'asseoir.

**–Doucement. Tu as fait un malaise dans la grande salle. Poppy et moi t'avons donné quelques potions pour faire baisser la fièvre mais ton noyau magique est encore faible. **

Noyau magique? C'est quoi cette histoire?

**–C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus vigilent en sachant que tu es sensible au froid et que tu t'entraines trop… Je suis désolé.**

Je roule des yeux. C'est bien un coup des pères poules ça de toujours s'inquiéter et de s'autocritiquer quand il arrive quelque chose à sa progéniture!

Je tourne la tête en sentant un picotement sur ma joue.

**–Je suis allé chercher Onyx puisque tu vas passer quelques jours ici. Draco t'apportera tes devoirs et ses notes de cours alors tiens toi tranquille, d'accord?**

Me tenir tranquille, ouais, c'est ça. De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix si j'ai bien compris. Je me recouche en soupirant alors que Sev' s'éloigne.

**–Ça va aller, Evan, c'est l'histoire de quelques jours. **

Mouais. Mais j'aime pas rester comme ça.

**–Il est presque midi. Draco a parlé de venir te voir après le repas. Vous avez une heure de pause. Je vais devoir te laisser après ça mais Mindy sera là pour s'occuper de toi. Elle te donnera des potions et me préviendra si quelque chose ne va pas. J'aurais voulu rester mais Albus n'a pas voulu accéder à ma demande et laisser tomber les cours de l'après midi.**

Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon, je vais probablement dormir une grosse partie de la journée à m'ennuyer comme ça alors bon…Je me réinstalle comme je peux le plus confortablement possible pour manger alors que mon repas constitué d'un bol de bouillon, de quelques tartines et d'une crème chocolat arrive.

Je n'ai pas très faim mais j'imagine que Sev' ne me laissera pas me contenter d'un tiers de l'assiette. Il prend lui-même son repas à côté de moi avec une tasse de café.

Nous mangeons ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que quelques coups retentissent contre la porte.

**–Je crois que Draco est arrivé. Je peux te laisser avec lui?**

Je hoche distraitement de la tête avant de retomber mollement contre les oreillers. J'ai dû me forcer pour terminer mon assiette et je me sens trop plein pour être confortable. Je ne mange pas autant d'habitude. J'ai presque mal au ventre, super, il manquait plus que ça…

De ma chambre, j'entends les quelques recommandations que Sev' fait à Draco et je devine qu'ils sont plusieurs en reconnaissant les marques du pluriel.

Mon père finit par s'en aller et j'entends plusieurs personnes monter l'escalier avant de voir Draco, bien sûr mais aussi Théo, Daph' et Blaise.

**–Hey! Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, Evan! **

Draco vient s'asseoir à la place de Sev' et les autres s'asseyent par terre, sur le tapis. Onyx vient se faufiler entre eux et Daphnée ne résiste pas pour lui procurer quelques gratouilles qui le font ronronner.

**–Tu vas mieux? Sev' nous a dit que tu avais dormi toute la matinée.**

J'acquiesce, bien au chaud sous mon plaid gris anthracite. Daph' me gronde un peu pour n'avoir rien dit mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je pouvais pas deviner, je me sentais juste crevé, j'avais froid et l'estomac patraque, je pouvais pas savoir que j'étais malade. Ça m'est déjà arrivé et je n'avais pas eu la crève pour autant!

Draco détourne la conversation avec quelques plaisanteries sur les cours et j'apprends que la chouette a encore été plus désagréable que d'habitude. Je suis bien content de ne pas y être allé finalement.

**–Bon, les cours vont reprendre. Luna a dit qu'elle passerait cet après midi. Elle avait encore quatre heures de cours mais elle a dit qu'elle viendrait. Tu veux quelque chose?**

Draco me regarde et je pointe la biblio du doigt. Je peux pas faire mieux, ma voix est retournée se planquer depuis la dernière fois où j'ai su m'en servir.

**–Tu sais que tu dois te reposer?**

Draco me fait les yeux ronds mais je ne cède pas.

**–Bon, d'accord. Je te laisse mes notes! Mais pas de devoirs pour ce soir! Tiens, quelques livres d'Histoire. Tu veux des livres de contes avec?**

J'acquiesce et Blaise m'installe tout ça sur ma petite table. J'aurais préféré lire dans le fauteuil mais je ne me vois pas me lever maintenant. Je suis même pas certain de tenir sur mes jambes.

**–Oh, j'oubliais! On est passé au dortoir pour t'apporter ça!**

Je remarque mon casque et mon téléphone dans les mains de Théo et les réceptionne. Génial, de quoi briser un peu le silence! Daph' me sert un verre d'eau et me laisse une carafe à proximité, Draco me laisse une tablette de chocolat avant de s'en aller, suivi des autres.

Je n'attends pas qu'ils soient partis pour prendre ma potion, mettre de la musique de fond et me plonger dans mon livre de contes. La chaleur de ma chambre me fait du bien mais je pense que la potion que j'ai prise y est pour beaucoup aussi. C'est pratique et ça marche vachement mieux que les médocs même si le goût est pas terrible… Mon envie de gerber se fait la malle en plus alors même si c'est dégueu, j'ai tout à y gagner à la prendre.

Je lis quelques heures mais je finis par m'ennuyer. J'ai bien essayé de me lever mais l'elfe de maison en a fait tout un foin et j'ai dû me recoucher pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.

**–Monsieur Snape? Miss Lovegood est là… Dois-je la faire entrer?**

J'acquiesce. Oui! Au moins je ne m'ennuierai plus! La porte s'ouvre et j'entends Luna monter l'escalier. Elle s'arrête sur le pas de ma chambre et me fait un signe timide.

**–Salut… Tu vas bien? **

Elle me regarde quelques instants avant de finalement se décider à entrer. Elle s'assied sur le petit fauteuil où je lis d'habitude et je l'observe un long moment dans le silence.

**–Tu m'as fait peur ce matin… J'ai… Je m'inquiétais…**

Je lui adresse un regard rassurant. Ça va aller, j'ai déjà eu pire que ça et j'ai toujours survécu jusqu'à maintenant. Je survivrai à un peu de température, c'est pas grave.

**–J'ai croisé Draco en cours, il m'a dit que tu en aurais pour quatre à cinq jours… Le temps que ta fièvre tombe, que tu te remettes et que ton noyau magique se restaure…**

J'acquiesce. Oui, Sev' me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie tant que mon noyau ne se serait pas remis. J'ai même pas le droit de m'entrainer, c'est frustrant. Même si j'arrive à maitriser mon pouvoir mieux qu'avant, il faut que je continue de m'entrainer pour le contrôler totalement. Mais Sev' m'a fait la leçon, j'ai fait le con, j'ai trop insisté et voilà dans quel état j'ai terminé. Ma faute en somme mais je comprends son inquiétude. J'aurais dû écouter, je n'en ai juste pas l'habitude.

**–Oh, Bonjour toi!**

Elle sourit et ramasse Onyx qui mâchouille le bord de sa robe. Mon chaton ronronne et se laisse caresser tranquillement. Luna joue même avec le plumeau que j'ai acheté à Pré-au-lard quand j'étais avec elle.

Pendant que nous parlons, Draco et Blaise reviennent de leurs cours et Blaise m'adresse un sourire entendu en voyant Luna qui a fini par se rapprocher et s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit pour regarder mes livres de contes.

Je roule des yeux et lui adresse un splendide doigt d'honneur. Et oui, mec, je suis de retour!

Blaise fait les yeux ronds devant mon sourire amusé et Luna éclate de rire avant de me toucher le front.

**–Ta fièvre est déjà bien retombée! Je suis soulagée! Dans quelques jours, tu seras comme avant! **

Nous faisons plusieurs parties de cartes jusqu'à ce que Sev' finisse par rentrer, envoyer tout le monde manger pour me laisser me reposer et me gaver de potions infectes. Allez, dans quelques jours, ça ira mieux. Courage.

Finalement, la semaine se termine et je retourne en cours un peu plus d'une semaine avant les vacances. Comme Draco m'apportait les devoirs, je les faisais au fur et à mesure puisque je n'avais que ça à faire et je n'ai pas trop accumulé de retard à part en pratique où Sev' ne voulait pas que je m'entraine… Une vraie plaie.

**–Tu n'as plus de fièvre et ton noyau magique est entièrement restauré. Tu vas pouvoir retourner en cours mais n'en fais pas trop. Les professeurs sont prévenus alors ne force pas.**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Ouais, je ferai attention. Même si presque trois mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai rejoint Sev', je ne m'habitue toujours pas à ce côté paternel.

Je prends une douche et me brosse les dents et les cheveux tranquillement, m'habille plutôt chaudement et je rejoins la grande salle en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Une semaine à dormir avec de la potion de sommeil sans rêve un jour sur deux et des notes de cours pour virer mes cauchemars de ma tête m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Je dois encore m'entrainer à fermer mon esprit comme dit Sev' mais c'est déjà bien que ça fonctionne quelques fois.

Lorsque j'arrive à la grande salle avec mes affaires, les Serpentard m'accueillent plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Luna mange toujours avec Daphnée et Théo semble toujours aussi soucieux mais rien n'a changé. Je m'installe en silence, me sert quelques viennoiseries avec un chocolat chaud en guise de petit déjeuner et ignore tout simplement Blaise qui me sourit trop pour que ce soit naturel.

**–Allez quoi! Evan! **

Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses…

Blaise fait la grimace et fait mine de pleurer.

**–Ça y est! On a retrouvé notre serpent grognon! Bouhouhou! Je te préférais souriant! Tu devrais tomber malade plus souv…**

**–Ne dis pas de bêtises, Blaise!**

Je relève les yeux et croise ceux de Daph' qui vient de frapper Blaise d'un coup de livre.

Tu gères, la préfète!

**–Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Evan! ** **Je sais que tu as reçu les notes de Draco mais si jamais il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas, d'accord? Écris moi des questions sur papier au pire…**

Mouais, ça je devrais être capable de faire. Mais d'ici à ce que je demande de l'aide…

Je soupire avant de terminer mon petit déjeuner et de me diriger vers mon premier cours de la journée. Luna se lève à son tour et me rejoint.

**–On a cours ensemble ce matin!**

Merci de souligner l'évidence, Sherlock! Je lève les yeux au ciel mais constate du coin de l'œil qu'elle a l'air d'aller mieux. C'est une bonne chose même s'il doit rester des traces. Une agression ne disparait pas de l'esprit du jour au lendemain. Elle cache ses faiblesses derrière un masque. Exactement comme moi.

**–Je vais t'écraser!**

J'arque un sourcil. M'écraser? Vraiment? Mais c'est qu'elle a l'air sérieuse en plus! Elle s'y croit vraiment! Je passe une main sur sa tête pour l'embêter et la regarde se débattre.

**–Hey! Tu verras, j'ai beaucoup progressé! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois! **

Ça, ça reste à voir, ma petite folle! Même si tu venais à me dépasser par la magie, j'aurais toujours mon passé pour me rappeler que la force brute peut m'aider à gagner. Mais je ne m'en prendrai jamais aux filles et encore moins à quelqu'un qui ne m'a rien fait.

**–Hey, attendez nous les am…**

Blaise n'a pas le temps de finir que je le fais taire d'un regard noir. C'est pas le moment de me chercher maintenant, Blaise. Surtout pas maintenant. Après un soupir, Draco finit par nous rejoindre, suivi du reste de la bande jusqu'au local de défense.

Nous patientons près d'un quart d'heure avant que le plus gros des élèves n'arrivent suivi du prof. J'ai même pas été fumer ma clope avec leurs conneries, j'espère que je tiendrai jusqu'à midi… Ça va être long… Surtout si le prof prend des pincettes avec moi suite à l'avertissement de Snape.

Le professeur nous accueille et, après un bref rappel qui, je le devine, s'adresse à moi, les groupes se forment et commencent à lancer les sortilèges récemment appris. Certains sont passés à des sorts de bouclier et d'attaque, des sorts loin des sortilèges basiques.

**–Ça te dit qu'on essaie des sorts plus élevés? Tu maitrises les sorts de première année maintenant… Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat? **

Le seul sort qui me vient en tête c'est le stupéfix. Je ne l'ai jamais essayé mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

**–Le sort de bouclier, c'est le protego. Tu veux essayer?**

Sans répondre, je concentre ma magie et pense à paralyser Luna. Elle semble comprendre car elle murmure un sort de protection.

**–Je t'avais dit que tu ne m'aurais pas comme ça! À toi! Expulso!**

Quoi? je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je finis projeté contre un banc. Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien!

**–Evan! Pardon! C'est ma faute! J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai dit le sort en lançant autant de magie que pour un informulé!**

Le professeur s'avance vers nous et me redresse avant de me lancer un sort que je reconnais comme étant un diagnostic. Il semble soulagé. Ouais, à part un ego blessé et quelques courbatures, j'ai rien! J'adresse un regard à mon binôme qui semble s'en vouloir.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui fait une pichenette sur le front avant de la désarmer d'un geste de la main et de la faire reculer par la seule force de ma magie, comme je l'avais déjà fait avec les idiots et les flics mais en douceur.

Luna tombe à la renverse sur les fesses sans se faire mal et je lui montre sa baguette magique, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est moi qui ai gagné!

**–Hey! C'est pas juste! C'est moi qui devais gagner!**

Des progrès n'est-ce pas? Et bien et bien, il y a encore du chemin à parcourir! Pour le plaisir, je la nargue un peu, le sourire aux lèvres, en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre mes doigts.

**–Monsieur Snape? Quel est le sort que vous avez lancé pour faire reculer Miss Lovegood?**

Je hausse les épaules. Aucun.

**–Rien? Juste… une manifestation d'aura? Votre magie est puissante! Elle sera dangereuse pour les informulés de troisième catégorie. Nous devrons faire attention…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, ça je maitrise… Enfin… Presque…

**–On reprend? Je vais gagner cette fois, tu verras!**

Luna me fait face. Elle a récupéré sa baguette pendant que j'étais distrait par Lupin. Le professeur s'écarte et va observer les sorts et les progrès des autres élèves

Je me tourne vers Luna, en position de combat. Ce réflexe ne m'a jamais quitté. Cette posture est la plus efficace en combat de rue. Elle ne laisse aucune ouverture là où ça pourrait faire mal.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils. Toi, tu vas me lancer un sort, petite folle… Elle sourit. J'ai juste le temps de m'écarter alors que son sort me frôle de quelques centimètres. Je souris davantage alors qu'elle peste. Trop facile.


	22. Chapter 22

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine et celle qui suit ne se passent pas trop mal même si le peu de contrôle que je semblais avoir sur ma magie semble s'être envolé. Elle s'échappe si je n'y fais pas attention et ça devient vite gavant.

Sev' m'a surpris en potions, il pense que la magie accumulée dans mon corps durant ma semaine de maladie a besoin d'être dépensée, certes, de façon progressive mais dépensée quand même. Il va falloir que je prenne le temps d'extérioriser tout ça où elle finira par sortir sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Côté cauchemars, les exercices de méditation que m'a donné Sev' aident beaucoup. Même si je n'y croyais pas trop au début, je me disais que c'était un ramassis de conneries comme le reste mais après avoir dû me passer de potion de sommeil une seule nuit et subir des cauchemars, je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer.

Bon, c'est pas venu tout de suite, ça m'a même saoulé rapidement. Sev' a essayé d'autres méthodes: me faire écrire mes cauchemars, remplacer le cauchemar par quelque chose de plus joyeux dans ma tête avant de se résigner.

Je n'arrive pas à parler de tout ça. Quand j'étais malade, en sortant de la douche, il a vu mes cicatrices, même si j'ai essayé de les cacher. Sev' m'a demandé des comptes mais je n'ai rien dit. Il a fini par comprendre que mon orphelinat précédent était responsable.

Il m'a aussi proposé d'aller voir une psy, ce à quoi j'ai répondu par un doigt d'honneur bien mérité. Hors de question de me trouver face à une bécasse qui voudra tout savoir de moi. Je suis pas prêt pour ça et c'est hors de question que je confie ma vie et ma santé mentale à une inconnue! Sev' a donc laissé tomber et je me suis rabattu sur la seule solution restante: améliorer mes blocages mentaux.

Pour la parole, c'est pas évident. Parler à Luna lors de son agression m'avait paru naturel mais aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive plus. Même seul, même quand je sais que personne ne pourra m'entendre, le son ne franchit pas la barrière de mes lèvres. Peu importe ce que je tente de dire, ce que j'essaie de me convaincre. Ils ne reviendront pas. J'ai compris, je peux parler maintenant. Mais rien. Juste des soupirs d'exaspération.

Je m'exerce tous les jours. Fredonner quelque chose, murmurer, crier de rage, rien. Les autres me regardent bizarrement, je sais qu'ils ont deviné que je cachais quelque chose mais je m'en fous, je veux juste tirer un seul petit et misérable son de ma putain de gueule. Je n'arrive plus à avancer et ça me frustre.

Les quelques jours passent jusqu'à notre dernier weekend à Poudlard. Sev' m'a dit qu'il pensait rentrer un peu à la maison. Les autres ne seront pas là non plus alors j'ai suivi le mouvement. Je me sentirai plus à l'aise là-bas. Ici, c'est trop grand, trop lugubre.

Draco m'a proposé de passer la journée à Pré-au-lard pour prendre des cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde. Ça m'a fait bizarre. J'ai jamais eu droit à des cadeaux dans l'orphelinat. Il y avait trop d'orphelins et seuls les plus petits y avaient droit. Alors, aller chercher de quoi faire plaisir aux autres, c'est toute une histoire et je tente de faire de mon mieux.

Moi, dans le premier orphelinat, j'avais eu une raclée et une punition d'enfermement dans le cave pendant une demi-journée. Un cauchemar que je ne veux plus jamais revivre. Je me rappelle encore de lui quand il m'a souri en me souhaitant un "joyeux noël" avant de refermer la porte à clef. Un cauchemar qui revient surtout en période de fête et chaque année, inlassablement. Le seul Noël que j'aie eu depuis la mort de maman.

Je frissonne alors que nous sortons de la calèche qui nous a transportés jusqu'ici. Je grelotte alors que mes pieds chaudement bottés heurtent la neige. Je n'ai jamais aimé le froid et l'humidité. Un rappel d'un après midi où l'un des gardiens m'avait mis à la porte parce que je n'avais pas émis un son. J'avais déjà perdu la voix à ce moment là. Il croyait à un caprice et moi j'avais passé un après midi entier dans le froid, dehors, sur le pas de la porte, à me coller aux murs pour espérer gagner un peu de chaleur.

**–Evan?**

Je regarde Draco qui me dévisage avec inquiétude. Je le rassure d'un signe de tête et nous prenons le chemin de l'allée. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces images de ma mémoire et me concentre sur ma nounou qui semble toujours inquiète.

**–Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas prendre pour Sev'?**

Je hoche de la tête. J'ai eu le temps de fureter dans sa biblio dans le manoir et à Poudlard aussi, je pourrais trouver un livre qu'il n'a pas encore sur les Potions mais quelque chose me dit que beaucoup vont prendre quelque chose en rapport avec le domaine comme des ingrédients ou d'autres accessoires alors je cherche autre chose.

**–C'est bientôt son anniversaire aussi, on devrait déjà regarder…**

Oh bordel, me met pas la pression, Draco! J'ai déjà pas masse d'idées pour un cadeau de Noël alors un cadeau d'anniversaire…J'avais pensé l'emmener chez mon tatoueur pour virer sa marque qu'il n'aime pas mais je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait être marqué à nouveau et un tatoo pratiquement vivant pourrait faire flipper le tatoueur. Mauvaise idée.

Faire une croix sur tout ça m'exaspère au fur et à mesure que je raye ces idées de ma liste écrite.

**–On peut entrer là si tu veux?**

Je jette un coup d'œil à la boutique et nous entrons.

**–Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous?**

Draco se redresse et je le vois d'ici faire son intéressant. Il questionne le vendeur à propos d'idées de cadeaux de Noël pendant que je regarde aux alentours. Des photos. Des tonnes de photos. C'est vrai qu'il en avait quelques-unes de maman avec lui…

**–Oh, vous souhaitez des photos sorcières, jeune homme? Je peux vous en faire si vous voulez…**

J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Je me tourne alors vers Draco et lui écrit rapido un truc sur mon portable, ce qui impressionne le vendeur, peu habitué aux trucs moldus j'imagine.

**–Tu veux des photos de ta mère? Mais… Monsieur, pouvez-vous faire des photos à partir de souvenirs?**

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui parait soudainement surpris de la demande.

**–C'est plutôt rare ce que vous me demandez là mais ça doit pouvoir se faire… Permettez un instant que je prévienne mon collègue!**

Il crie et un deuxième homme descend pour tenir la boutique tandis que notre vendeur nous ouvre un petit local étriqué. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise mais je ne suis pas tout seul et il laisse la porte ouverte alors je prends sur moi. Il m'explique rapidement le procédé de création de souvenirs et je dépose un fragment de ma mémoire dans la bassine comme avec le directeur et l'agression de Luna.

**–Bien, ça devrait se faire! Je vous rends votre souvenir! Combien de photos voulez vous?**

Je lui fais comprendre que je veux un maximum de photos que possible en m'assurant d'avoir assez d'argent pour ça ainsi que pour un album. Je suis content, ça devrait lui plaire. Il verra maman comme ça. Et peut-être qu'il comprendra enfin que je l'accepte.

Nous continuons notre tour où Draco achète quelques trucs pour ses parents ainsi que pour la bande et je me retrouve moi aussi à acheter des friandises pour tout le monde et un bracelet d'Onyx à Luna. La pierre lui correspond bien et ça devrait l'aider.

Sur le trajet du retour, je trouve finalement mon deuxième cadeau pour Snape en lui achetant une cape noire incroyablement douce, chaude et confortable, ainsi qu'une boite remplie de chocolats avant que nous ne retournions à la première boutique chercher les photos et l'album.

**–Messieurs… Comme vous en avez commandé beaucoup, nous avons pris la liberté de vous octroyer un bonus. **

L'homme part vers l'arrière de son magasin et en revient avec un grand cadre qu'il dévoile. Je reconnais aussitôt les traits de la personne.

**–Ouah! C'est ta mère?**

J'acquiesce doucement, sans rompre le contact. Draco fronce les sourcils

**– Elle semble douce. Elle est très belle!**

Je suis gêné mais je ne le montre pas et accepte le bonus que mon partenaire me réduit avant que je ne le range dans mon sac.

Nous continuons notre chemin tranquillement jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre et que je décide de rentrer. Les autres font encore leurs achats mais je ne supporte vraiment plus l'humidité et je rêve de chaleur alors je regagne la calèche pendant que Draco décide de rejoindre Blaise qui l'interpelle d'une boutique de bijoux.

J'imagine qu'il cherche un collier pour sa mère, il a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça. Moi je n'ai plus rien à offrir à la mienne sinon un bouquet de fleurs.

L'orphelinat ne m'a jamais laissé aller me recueillir sur sa tombe depuis qu'elle est enterrée. J'y suis déjà allé lors d'une de mes fugues, mais je n'ai jamais pu rester assez longtemps pour déposer quelque chose et quand j'ai pu la retrouver, je ne parlais déjà plus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire un mot mais rien n'était sorti. Peut-être que Sev' voudra venir avec moi la prochaine fois.

Je monte rapidement dans la calèche et bénis mentalement les sorts de chaleur du véhicule quand j'arrête de claquer des dents. Je sais pourtant qu'il y a d'autres sorts sur mes vêtements pour me tenir au chaud mais c'est plus fort que moi. Psychosomatique quoi… Nous patientons une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement rejoindre l'école où je retrouve Sev' dans la grande salle.

**–Evan… Il y a deux ou trois petites choses que je dois régler à l'école. Comme tes camarades de dortoir rentrent chez eux, tu peux dormir dans nos appartements. **

J'acquiesce en cherchant déjà ce que je vais pouvoir faire toute la journée de demain. L'école va être assez vide en période de fête. Au pire, je passerai ma journée à lire ou peut-être que je commencerai mes devoirs de vacances.

Quand je pense que dans l'autre monde, je séchais constamment les cours… Faut dire qu'ici, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais j'ai au moins trouvé un moyen pour communiquer. Luna ne me lâche pas avec ça et depuis que j'ai parlé, on dirait que la pousser à me faire parler lui change les idées. Draco et Blaise n'ont pas l'air décidé non plus et Théo et Daph' ne semblent pas vouloir quitter leur rôle de papa et maman poule. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils finiront ensemble ces deux là!

**–Evan?**

Je réalise que je suis resté comme un con devant Sev' qui doit se demander à quoi je pense. Je finis par lui faire signe de laisser tomber et retrouve mon chaton qui a bien grandi même s'il est toujours aussi joueur qu'avant.

Il est même assez grand pour que je le laisse vagabonder dans l'école même s'il n'est jamais bien loin et que je le retrouve toujours sur mon lit quand je rentre des cours.

**–Evan? Tu restes ici pour les fêtes?**

Je regarde brièvement Théo en train de rassembler ses affaires dispersées dans la salle commune. Je nie de la tête en précisant que c'est juste un jour en montrant un doigt. Je sais pas s'il a compris parce qu'il continue de faire ses valises mais au moins, il me fout la paix. Je profite de l'avoir sous la main pour lui offrir, sur les conseils de Draco, un livre de sorts avancés et un sachet de ses confiseries préférées. J'ai même écrit un mot.

Il prend le paquet avec surprise et lit dessus un "merci pour tout". Il me regarde, souriant, alors que je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Il lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Hey! Pas touche! Il rit alors que je me dégage, me remercie en s'éloignant et me laisse seul dans la salle commune.

J'accapare directement mon fauteuil préféré devant le feu et sort quelques bonbons que je bouffe allègrement bien au chaud. Les autres finissent par rentrer et je donne à Blaise ses bonbons.

Draco, lui, a déjà eu son sachet et une nouvelle paire de gants pour le quidditch. C'est le filleul de Sev', on va se voir souvent alors bon… Je pouvais faire un effort. Daph' reçoit elle aussi un sachet de confiseries et un livre mais basé sur les potions.

**–Mais… Mais Evan! Il ne fallait pas! Je… Merci, ça me fait très plaisir!**

Elle m'approche et s'assied sur le bord du fauteuil pour m'attirer contre elle en un câlin maladroit. Je regarde Blaise, mal à l'aise avant de le voir se foutre de moi et de lui lancer un regard noir.

**–Je… Je peux t'offrir quelque chose?**

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semble soucieuse alors je finis par hausser les épaules. Fais comme tu veux, si ça te fait plaisir… Elle me sourit avant d'accaparer Draco dans son dortoir. J'imagine qu'elle va le cuisiner pour savoir quoi m'offrir.

La journée se termine et les autres regagnent le train pour rentrer chez eux.

**–Evan? Tu montes pas avec nous?**

**– Il doit attendre le professeur Snape, je crois qu'il avait des choses à régler.**

J'arque un sourcil. Bien renseigné, Malfoy! Je fais signe qu'il a raison et je les laisse partir avant de leur adresser un signe de main.

Je regagne l'école tranquillement et réalise qu'elle me parait encore plus vide qu'avant. J'ai l'impression que les murs vont se refermer sur moi et je cours presque jusque dans la grande salle où les quelques élèves se regroupent autour d'une table.

Je regarde autour de moi avant de faire demi tour. Trop grand. Beaucoup trop grand. J'ignore les regards surpris et fais demi tour pour croiser Sev'.

**–Oh, Evan. Je savais que je te trouverais là. On mange ensemble?**

Ouais, vachement ouais! Il ne semble pas percevoir le malaise qui vient de m'habiter et nous regagnons les larges couloirs sombres et désespérément vides et trop grands. Je presse le pas. Il fait pareil. Je finis par franchir le dernier couloir en courant légèrement pour rejoindre la porte. Merde, je passe dans ces couloirs tous les jours et pourtant, dès qu'il y fait sombre, que c'est un peu trop vide, ça me fout la peur de ma vie et mon coeur s'emballe.

**–Evan? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Je hausse les épaules. Maintenant, tout va bien, je suis en sécurité. Pas enfermé dans un cagibi ou que sais-je encore, je suis à l'abri. Je m'écroule sur une chaise en contenant un soupir. Sev' comprend que quelque chose ne va pas et pourtant, il choisit de ne pas insister. Désir de me laisser tranquille ou indécision totale? J'en sais rien mais ce choix de silence me convient. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça ferait remonter trop de choses.

**–Les cours sont enfin terminés. Pressé de rentrer? J'aurai fini d'ici demain. Nous seront partis pour midi alors tu pourras faire tes valises demain matin. **

J'acquiesce. Ouais, de toute façon, là, j'ai plus envie de bouger. Nous mangeons tranquillement et discutons. De tout, de rien. Enfin, Sev' discute, moi je hoche la tête comme un con. Pour parler, c'est toujours pas ça. Je souris. Au moins, il ne se doute pas que j'ai un cadeau pour lui.

Enfin, ça m'étonnerait. J'ai tout planqué dans mon sac avant de gagner l'école et je n'ai rien sorti depuis. Je savoure mon éclair au chocolat, file me laver, lis un livre dans le salon avant de monter dans ma chambre, Onyx sur les talons, pour dormir. Il est tard. J'espère que demain passera vite.

Demain n'arrive pas. Je suis toujours dans mon pieu, la lampe principale allumée. C'est trop vide. Pas de ronflements de la part de Blaise, pas de rêves de quidditch de Draco. Juste moi, Onyx et le bruit de nos respirations. Silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Je finis par me relever et mettre un peu de musique sans trop pousser le volume. Juste un bruit de fond pour combler le silence. Même si ça me faisait râler, je me suis habitué à la présence des deux abrutis dans notre chambre alors me retrouver seul d'un coup me donne la nausée et m'angoisse.

Les heures passent. Je finis par errer sur mon téléphone en grignotant quelques bonbons que j'ai achetés à Pré-au-lard pendant qu'Onyx dort paresseusement contre moi. Veinard va!

Il est près de trois heures du matin quand j'entends Sev' monter les escaliers. Je l'entends passer par la salle de bain avant d'avancer vers ma chambre. Il ouvre la porte délicatement et me découvre assis dans mon lit, pas du tout endormi.

**–Tu ne dors toujours pas?**

Je nie de la tête. Nope, même si je suis crevé.

**–J'ai… J'ai remarqué que tu agissais étrangement tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le lien avec ta chambre au Manoir. Tu n'es pas à l'aise dans les endroits exigus et sombres, je me trompe?**

Je ne réponds pas. Il a tapé dans le mille.

**–Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'orphelinat? Phil' m'a dit que leurs punitions étaient… plus que sévères.**

Je me braque. Il sait ou du moins, il devine.

**–Tu sais que les responsables ont été punis n'est-ce pas? Tu sais qu'ici il ne peut rien t'arriver?**

Il en reste encore quelques-uns qui ont échappé à une punition. Je le sais mais j'acquiesce quand même. Oui, je sais tout ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mon passé ressurgit toujours quand je ne l'attends pas. J'avais plus ou moins réussi à faire une croix là-dessus, à vivre dans ma bulle mais me découvrir sorcier, avoir un père, être en internat dans une école, vivre entouré de gens… C'est totalement nouveau. Top même. Il y a beaucoup trop de nouveautés dans ma vie pour que ça me laisse de marbre.

**–Je vais te chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve. C'est important que tu dormes si tu veux être en forme. J'aurai peut-être besoin de toi demain, enfin, si tu acceptes de faire le sapin avec moi… Ça fait longtemps.**

Faire… un sapin? Le dernier que j'ai fait… J'étais encore qu'un petit gamin. C'était avec maman. On avait mis le sapin de toutes les couleurs et nous nous étions retrouvés couverts de crème après avoir fait une buche. Sev' fait l'effort pour moi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fêtait pas Noël alors j'imagine que ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux depuis longtemps.

**–Oui…Noël…**

Je murmure. Le son est sorti tout seul sans que je ne le réalise. Sev' me regarde quelques secondes avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux et d'aller me chercher une potion de sommeil avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il me laisse ensuite et, depuis la porte, me lance un regard de… fierté?

**–Bonne nuit, Evan. À demain…**

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Sur mon téléphone, le registre change et se fait plus calme, plus mélodique pendant que je bois ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Je croque dans le cookie qu'il y a avec avant de prendre la potion et de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**–Evan? **

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Sev' se tient devant moi et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande ce qu'il fout là.

**–Il est déjà 10h, je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être déjeuner et avoir le temps de faire tes valises avant qu'on parte. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à régler avec Albus pour la rentrée. **

Je me redresse avant de bailler longuement.

**–La potion t'a assommé à ce que je vois! Allez marmotte! Il y a des pains au chocolat sur la table qui n'attendent que toi!**

Je m'empresse alors de sortir du lit même si je manque de me tauler et descends prendre le premier repas de la journée. Je m'étonne de rester aussi maigre avec tout ce que je mange mais c'est tant mieux. J'engouffre les viennoiseries l'une après l'autre avant d'aller me brosser les dents et de filer dans ma chambre du dortoir en passant par le tableau pour prendre quelques affaires.

Je récupère rapidement mes vêtements, les rassemble et tente de les ranger avec le sortilège que Draco m'avait appris mais rien n'y fait. En silence, c'est beaucoup trop silencieux. Je m'acharne et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est éparpiller mes affaires à nouveau. Las, je les reprends et les mets en tas que je range dans ma valise d'abord en les jetant dedans puis, en voyant que ça prenait trop de place, en me résignant à les replier.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me concentrer sur le sortilège failamalle! Je l'apprendrai pour la prochaine fois! Je savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi galère de devoir faire sa valise!

Sev' me l'a faite à la maison, il aurait très bien pu la faire maintenant !

Je râle beaucoup mais finalement, le temps passe plus vite. Je range les vêtements dans la valise ainsi que les livres de contes et d'histoire qui m'intéressent beaucoup et que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire et je range mon téléphone, mon casque et les quelques jouets d'Onyx dans mon sac à dos. Je termine tout juste lorsque Sev' entre dans ma chambre.

**–Tu t'en sors, Evan?**

Il regarde autour de moi, surpris de voir mon lit fait et ma valise déjà scellée dans un coin.

**–Tu as fait vite!**

D'un geste de baguette, il rassemble mes affaires et les réduis pour les mettre dans sa poche pendant que je prends Onyx dans mes bras. Hors de question que je le laisse ici! Il vient avec moi à la maison! Sev' quitte ensuite la pièce et je le suis pour rejoindre ses appartements.

**–On va voyager par cheminée. C'est un peu spécial. Accroche toi bien!**

Sous mes yeux, il me tire dans l'âtre alors que je flippe totalement. Le feu vire au bleu et je réalise qu'il n'est pas brulant comme je l'imaginais. Sev' resserre son étreinte sur moi et moi la mienne sur Onyx alors qu'il dit distinctement: "Manoir Snape!"

Nous sommes aspirés pendant quelques secondes avant d'être projetés en avant. Heureusement, Sev' me retient par le bras pour éviter que je finisse complètement par terre. Bordel, c'est quoi ce moyen de transport? Je crois que je préfère encore transplaner! Ça me fout la gerbe en plus de me donner mal à la tête. Onyx grogne aussi son mécontentement.

**–Désolé. Tu aurais sans doute préféré qu'on marche jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard avant de transplaner…**

Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber et retrouve avec joie mon coin lecture près de la fenêtre.

**–Bienvenue à la maison, fiston.**

Je lui adresse un sourire. Juste un. Pas longtemps. Juste pour le satisfaire. Je me sens mieux ici. Je suis au chaud, à la maison, à regarder la neige tomber sur le jardin et la forêt gigantesque qui entoure le manoir et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce spectacle magnifique. Sev' me rejoint et vient s'appuyer contre la fenêtre.

**– C'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasse jamais.**

Mes traits se détendent. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. On est bien mieux à la maison.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nda: Bonne lecture!**

**RaR: Elwenn, merci pour ta review! Je te remercie ici car tes MP semblent être bloqués =s**

* * *

Nous regardons quelques minutes le paysage jusqu'à ce que Sev' s'en écarte.

**–Allez, on a du travail qui nous attend! Que dirais-tu de faire le sapin avec moi?**

J'observe mon entourage et découvre une caisse près de la table de salon, probablement laissée là par les elfes avec un sapin rétréci et quelques décorations. Je la prends et dépose le tout près de la table de salon avant que Sev' ne rende à son contenu sa taille originelle.

**–Quelle couleur?**

**–Bl…**

**–Bleu? Et argent?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais. C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

**–Ta mère aimait beaucoup le bleu.**

Ça, je m'en souviens. Elle nouait souvent un ruban bleu dans ses cheveux. Elle me faisait même porter des vêtements bleus même si je préférais de loin du noir ou encore du vert.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Sev' installer le sapin dans un coin de la pièce et disposer les guirlandes d'un coup de baguette. De l'informulé. J'y arriverais, moi aussi? Je me concentre sur les boules et, en passant la langue, je parviens à en déloger une de sa boîte pour la guider ensuite adroitement à sa place sous le regard impressionné de Severus.

**–Tu t'améliores on dirait! **

Je lui adresse un regard bref pour lui faire savoir que j'ai entendu et je continue sur ma lancée. C'est long et après une dizaine d'essais à concentrer toute mon attention sur les boules, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

**–Suffi, Evan. Et si nous continuions à la main? Après on pourrait essayer de faire le dessert nous-mêmes, non? Je ne suis pas très doué pour le plat principal alors les elfes s'en occupent mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire le gâteau au chocolat ensemble, non?**

J'imagine qu'il veut rattraper le temps que nous n'avons pas pu passer ensemble lorsque j'étais à l'école alors j'accepte. On termine le sapin alors qu'un fond de musique de Noël parvient à mes oreilles.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça, dans cet état de fête et ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Nous terminons assez rapidement le sapin et nous rangeons les cartons rapetissés avant de nous préparer. Vachement pratique de ranger comme ça!

Sev' finit par sourire avant de faire apparaitre et léviter quelques cadeaux sous le sapin. Il… il a pensé à moi? Mais oui, abruti, c'est logique qu'il allait t'acheter quelque chose, t'es son fils! Plus fatigué, je sors ses cadeaux de mon sac à la main et les dépose au pied du sapin. Sev' me dévisage quelques instants avant de leur rendre leur taille normale.

**– Tu… Tu n'étais pas obligé…**

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Bah voyons! Il semble oublier qu'on est une famille! Je finis par hausser les épaules avant de le bousculer légèrement, pour qu'il arrête de dire des conneries. Onyx approuve en miaulant.

**–Tiens, fripouille! J'allais oublier! **

Il sort un paquet de sa sacoche et sort un autre paquet qu'il ramène à sa taille normale et qui s'avère être géant. Je devine sans peine ce que c'est. Petit veinard! Moi aussi j'ai acheté quelques jouets pour lui et quelques friandises. J'espère qu'il les aimera.

**–Le repas est prêt, maitre Snape!**

**– Bien! Merci! Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à après-demain. Reposez vous et profitez de Noël, d'accord?**

Sev' me regarde et découvre mon regard gêné. J'ai pas pensé aux elfes, merde.

**–Les elfes ne veulent pas de cadeau, Evan. Leur donner des vêtements signifie les libérer et ça les rendrait malheureux. Alors je triche un peu, je leur permets de se détendre et d'avoir un ou deux jours de repos.**

Oh… Je comprends mieux. Ouais, dit comme ça je suis rassuré de ne pas avoir acheté quelque chose pour eux, je ne voudrais pas les rendre tristes. Ils sont plutôt sympas dans le fond, même s'ils ont parfois dû m'obliger à manger plus que les maigres bouchées que je parvenais à avaler au début.

**–On passe à table?**

J'acquiesce et nous nous asseyons. Je jette un œil au plat qui nous attend et je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer. C'est vrai que j'arrive mieux à manger mais est-ce que j'arriverai à finir mon assiette? Heureusement que j'ai pas mangé à midi! Je déglutis alors que Sev' commence le service.

**–Un peu de tout? **

Je le regarde déposer deux croquettes de pomme de terre ainsi qu'un peu de dinde et une minuscule cuillère de compote de pommes.

**–On commence par ça? Si tu en veux encore, tu pourras te resservir!**

Ça me parait bien pour un début.

**–J'ai dit aux elfes de ne pas faire d'entrées pour que tu puisses manger un peu plus… **

Ah tiens, ouais! J'avais même pas remarqué! Mais j'apprécie quand même! Je salue l'effort d'un signe de tête, j'attends qu'il se serve puis je commence à manger. C'est chaud et c'est bon. Que demander de plus?

Les croquettes disparaissent une à une dans ma bouche, tout comme la dinde. Mon appétit augmente et je vais même jusqu'à reprendre un peu de tout. Pas grand-chose, à peine la moitié de ce que j'ai eu tout à l'heure mais je me régale.

**–On dirait que ça te goûte… Garde un peu de place pour le dessert hein!**

Je relève à peine la tête alors que je termine mon assiette et je remarque de peu le sourire attendri qu'il fait en me regardant. Le repas se termine peu à peu, toujours dans le silence. Même si la musique est barbante à souhait, c'est pas tous les jours alors je laisse passer. C'est des chants de Noël quoi!

Sev' avale sa dernière bouchée et nous sert de la bièraubeurre. Ça faisait longtemps mais je ne résiste pas à ce truc! C'est sucré et bon, entre le chocolat et le caramel de ce truc, je ne sais pas lequel je préfère!

**–Je ne pourrais plus rien avaler… **

Je souris en voyant Snape avachi sur sa chaise. Elle est loin l'image du prof autoritaire et flippant, elle est loin! Il passe une main sur son ventre, repu pendant que je jette un œil à l'horloge. Il commence déjà à faire tard.

On a mis au moins deux heures à faire le sapin et ranger le matériel puis on a bien passé deux heures à table, d'abord à manger, ensuite à boire. Une bièraubeurre, puis deux. Sev' s'est même servi un verre de ce qu'il appelle du whisky pur feu. Il m'en a servi un demi verre mais je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un habitué à l'alcool et le peu que je goûte est plutôt fort alors je m'en abstiens.

Il est finalement pas loin de 17h lorsque Sev' se lève.

**–Une petite pose? On peut ouvrir nos cadeaux et on fera le gâteau après, non?**

J'approuve totalement l'idée. J'ai trop bouffé pour manger encore, même si c'est du chocolat! Je grimace en le voyant s'installer sur le canapé du salon. J'espère que mes cadeaux vont lui plaire, je suis pas très doué pour ça…

**–Bon, Onyx, tu veux les tiens maintenant? **

Mon chat grimpe sur mes genoux et miaule. Je lui caresse distraitement la tête alors que Sev' déballe le gros cadeau d'un coup de baguette, dévoilant un immense arbre à chat sur trois étages. Et bah mon p'tit père, si t'es pas bien avec ça…

De mon côté, je lui ouvre un sachet de friandises et lui en donne quelques-unes qu'il dévore comme un goinfre. Estomac sur pattes va! Je souris.

**–Tiens, Evan… Draco m'a donné ça avant de partir, c'est de sa part et de tes amis.**

Je découvre plusieurs paquets verts, typiquement serpentard, avant d'en apercevoir un bleu dans le tas. Je ne vois qu'une Serdaigle et c'est Luna. J'ouvre les paquets et découvre plusieurs boites de chocolat, deux livres sur les créatures magiques et une veilleuse magique en forme de chat de Draco. Sympa. Je souris en reconnaissant l'écriture de Luna sur la petite carte de vœux qui accompagne les livres sur les créatures magiques. J'espère qu'elle appréciera le mien. Draco lui a expédié de ma part avec sa chouette.

**– Ceux-là sont de ma part…**

Je regarde les petits paquets qu'il tient et je les reçois dans une certaine torpeur. Ouais, c'est Noël, je savais que j'aurais des cadeaux mais… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait autant plaisir? Je lui tends les siens avant de déballer mes paquets sans plus attendre. Je découvre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de livres d'histoire mais aussi des contes, certains illustrés, d'autres non.

**– Hum… J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça. Tu relis souvent les mêmes alors j'ai pensé…**

J'acquiesce. T'as bien fait, Sev'. Je jette un œil à ses cadeaux et l'invite à les déballer. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Le dégel? On est mal barrés alors!

Lentement, presque délicatement, il ouvre le paquet avant d'en sortir la boîte. Il la regarde un moment, essaie de deviner et soulève le couvercle pour découvrir une grande enveloppe et le cadre de Maman. Il le prend et le regarde longuement. Je peux deviner comment il doit se sentir là dedans. Ça m'a fait tout drôle aussi quand je l'ai vu.

**–Evan, je… Merci! Merci beaucoup! Je… Je pense qu'elle sera bien ici.**

Il lance un sort de conservation au tableau magique pour qu'il ne se détériore pas et le place dans le salon, sur le mur face au canapé, au dessus de la cheminée. Elle est bien là, avec nous. Ça me fait plaisir. On est enfin tous les trois.

Severus s'écarte du mur et arrache difficilement son regard du tableau alors que je lui tends l'enveloppe dans laquelle il découvre ma carte de vœux avant de lui tendre un second présent. L'album.

**–... Merci fils.**

Il se tourne, légèrement ému. Je sens la tension dans sa voix, sa gorge doit être nouée comme l'a été la mienne quand j'ai reçu quelques photos à l'orphelinat. J'imagine qu'il doit verser une larme ou que son masque de façade doit se fissurer et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Je le sais, je suis pareil. Maman a toujours été plus forte que nous deux.

Severus semble néanmoins reprendre ses esprits même s'il sourit encore probablement pour oublier sa douleur. Il prend quelques photos qu'il clone avec sa magie pour les mettre dans des cadres et les disperser un peu partout dans la maison. Ça lui donne plus de vie. C'est mieux.

Pour parfaire le tout, je vais même jusqu'à reprendre les photos que j'avais mis dans ma chambre pour les faire cloner et les installer dans les pièces à vivre.

**–Bon… Et si nous achevions la journée sur un bon gâteau? On s'y met?**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel alors que mon estomac gronde. Ah… Apparemment j'ai faim. Sev' me dévisage un instant avant de rire. Je l'ai jamais entendu rire comme ça. Les fêtes? J'imagine…  
D'un geste de baguette, il nous met un tablier noir à tous les deux et me fait mine d'approcher.

**–Le gâteau ne va pas se faire tout seul! Dépêchons nous avant que ton estomac ne porte plainte! Où ai-je mis… Accio, livre de recettes dessert.**

J'arque un sourcil.

**–C'était celui de ta mère. Elle connaissait les recettes par coeur et elle me l'a donné. **

Il jette un œil aux ingrédients tandis que je déniche petit à petit les appareils dont on aura besoin, notamment la balance et une grande casserole pour faire la pâte. Je vais même jusqu'à trouver un moule rond et un second, plus traditionnel pour faire les bûches. Je sors les deux. Ça fera plus de gâteaux.

**–Tu as tout? Oh… Deux? Tu veux qu'on fasse une orgie de chocolat?**

Ouaip, c'est exactement ça! Je veux bouffer du chocolat jusqu'à ce que l'écœurement s'ensuive! Je serais encore capable de recommencer, je me connais, j'adore le chocolat. Même en excès! J'en ai déjà bouffé à me rendre malade, j'ai toujours réitéré. Bonne ou mauvaise habitude, il faut choisir… Quitte à être malade, je préfère que ce soit en faisant un excès de ce que j'aime le plus…

**–Bon, d'accord! Allez, aide moi!**

Je lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et nous pesons les ingrédients petit à petit. Je vais même jusqu'à mettre un peu plus de chocolat et fais mine de n'avoir rien fait quand Sev' m'adresse une œillade complice.

Suivre les étapes n'est pas bien difficile. On a pris un simple gâteau fondant au chocolat, sans fioritures. Le basique mais savoureux quoi! Nous terminons enfin de verser la pâte dans les deux moules avant de les mettre à cuire et de nous faire face. On se retient de justesse de lécher les plats. De justesse j'ai dit. S'ils n'avaient pas mystérieusement disparus, je leur aurais certainement fait une fête!

**–Et bien, heureusement que nous avions nos tabliers…**

Je le regarde avant d'étendre mon tablier devant moi. Ouais, plein de farine et du chocolat plein les doigts!

**–Et si nous allions prendre une douche en attendant la fin de la cuisson? Prends celle de la suite, je prendrai l'autre salle de bain.**

Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai même de la farine jusque dans les cheveux! Une douche ne serait pas du luxe et c'est pratique d'avoir plusieurs salles de bain! Pas obligé d'attendre qu'elle soit dispo, tu prends une douche ou tu vas pisser quand tu veux!

J'enlève mon tablier et je monte l'escalier. Je gagne la salle de bain, enlève mes vêtements pour me glisser avec bonheur sous la douche. Mon estomac me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. Il faudrait vraiment que je mange. J'ai les crocs, même après tout ce que j'ai bouffé! Dire que les gâteaux vont cuire pendant au moins une quarantaine de minutes… J'ai bien le temps…

Je me lave donc à mon aise en prenant soin de laver mes cheveux aussi par la même occasion avant de me sécher et d'enfiler un pyjama certes, noir, mais très confortable et surtout bien chaud en Hiver. Je sais que Sev' utilise de la magie pour chauffer le sol continuellement et je peux me promener pieds nus sans craindre le froid mais c'est davantage psychologique qu'autre chose, il faut que je porte quelque chose de chaud en Hiver, même si je suis bien au chaud à l'intérieur.

Lorsque je redescends, Sev' n'est pas encore là. Je pensais pourtant avoir pris des heures mais à peine un quart d'heure s'est écoulé.

Je remarque Onyx couché dans l'espèce de panier dans son arbre à chat. Il est en train de dormir comme un bienheureux. Il a déjà adopté son cadeau, c'est bien.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes livres, restés sur la petite table du salon et j'en prends un au hasard avant de m'installer confortablement dans le canapé avec le plaid que Sev' m'avait acheté lors de mes premiers jours chez lui quand il a remarqué que je tremblais souvent. C'était psychologique, encore une fois, mais j'ai gardé la couverture. Elle me sert souvent.

**–Bonne lecture?**

Lorsque Sev' redescend, à peine cinq minutes de plus se sont écoulées. Il s'installe dans l'autre canapé et observe à nouveau les clichés.

J'acquiesce bêtement, mes yeux rivés sur les lignes du conte. C'est enfantin mais j'ai toujours rêvé de lire ces trucs étant petit et l'orphelinat ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Je pense même que je reconnais quelques titres, ceux-là même que maman me lisait quand j'étais tout petit.

Un elfe de maison arrive dans le salon et Sev' se lève, inquiet.

**– Nous avons préparé quelques biscuits pour les maitres… S'ils en veulent …**

L'elfe regarde le sol, il sait qu'il a désobéi à Sev' mais mon père ne dit rien et accepte le plat de petits sablés. Miam.

**– Tu remercieras les autres elfes pour nous alors! Ces biscuits tombent à pic! **

L'elfe sautille de joie, ses oreilles ballottent dans tous les sens. L'image est assez amusante pour m'arracher un sourire alors qu'il disparait comme à son habitude, dans un "pop" sonore et que Sev' et moi levons les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces elfes…

Finalement, on a pas dégusté le gâteau. On l'a dévoré comme des ogres affamés incapables de se tenir. Nos bouches sont recouvertes de chocolat, on est beaux comme ça!

Heureusement, on a pas tout mangé et il en reste pour demain et pour les autres jours.

Pour l'heure, il est quand même tard, on a le ventre plein, on a encore bu quelques bièraubeurres bien caramélisées et on s'est vautré tous les deux dans le canapé. Plus envie de bouger. C'est la première fois que je bouffe autant, bordel…

**– On irait pas se coucher?**

Je bouge à peine. Je me contente d'un grognement. J'suis bien là, laisse moi pioncer.

**– On va avoir mal partout demain…**

Péniblement, je fais l'effort de me relever en me sentant plus lourd que jamais. Je check par la fenêtre mais il est déjà tard pour envisager une promenade digestive. Trop tard même. Plus qu'à se poser dans mon lit avec un bouquin et digérer un peu tout ça avant de pioncer.

Je caresse Onyx en train de jouer avec sa petite balle en guise de bonne nuit et ne suis finalement pas surpris de le voir me suivre. Il est toujours monté se coucher en même temps que moi.

On a souvent dormi ensemble alors c'est comme un rituel. Même s'il est déjà arrivé qu'il s'endorme ailleurs, il finissait toujours par me rejoindre et je le trouvais dans mon lit au réveil.

En montant, j'entends Sev' râler et je le vois se mettre debout à son tour, pas très assuré. Pas cool l'abus du whisky, Sev', mais c'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale. Au moins, t'auras pas un gamin braillard au réveil qui te fout une sale migraine de merde. Du vécu. Merci Phil' qui me criait dans les oreilles les lendemains de cuite..

Il finit par me rejoindre dans l'escalier et ses pas sont encore plus lourds que les miens. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas habitué à boire, qui sait…

Arrivé en haut, il me fait signe en grognant un "bonne nuit" avant d'aller s'effondrer comme une masse dans son lit. Bah, au moins il aura pas si mal que ça. Enfin, la tête c'est pas dit.

Crevé, je finis par l'imiter. Je range mes livres de contes mais prends soin d'en garder un près de moi et m'installe sous les couvertures. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire grand-chose. Mes paupières se font lourdes et je m'endors en quelques minutes à peine.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le lendemain, le soleil perce dans ma chambre. C'est vrai que j'avais pas fermé les volets avant de me coucher.

Je check autour de moi. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir qu'Onyx est déjà reparti en vadrouille, sans doute parce que j'ai trop tardé à me lever et que j'ai probablement dû m'endormir avec mon livre.

Je trouve aussi mon réveil qui m'indique qu'il est déjà dix heures. Oh bordel, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi autant. À l'orphelinat, j'étais toutes les nuits dehors ou presque et à l'école, j'arrive pas à faire des nuits complètes, sauf si je m'assomme à coup de potions, évidemment.

**– Monsieur Snape! Vous êtes réveillé! Votre père s'occupe du potager. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.**

Okay… Je fais signe à l'elfe d'y aller et descends en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Onyx me salue en miaulant, affalé sur son arbre à chat et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de lui gratouiller le ventre avant d'aller m'asseoir dans la cuisine où Sev' me remarque et me rejoint, frais et dispo. Bordel, comment il fait ça?

**– Potion magique!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bah voyons! Il avait tout prévu!

**– Tu as du courrier ce matin! **

Du courrier? Qui peut bien m'écrire? Sev' me tend quelques lettres et je découvre que ce sont les gars de l'école. Des lettres de remerciements, de vœux, un parchemin de Draco qui me vante son nouveau balai et me demande des nouvelles du cadeau pour Sev' et je remarque une autre lettre de papier délicat. Luna. Elle m'a écrit? Je m'attendais à voir un défilé de mots aussi fous les uns que les autres et pourtant sa note est claire.

**Merci Evan**

**Merci pour ta gentillesse et pour ton amitié**

**Merci pour le bracelet et pour le reste**

**Merci pour tout.**

**Ton amitié m'est précieuse**

**Joyeux Noël**

**Luna**

Je reste un peu figé après avoir lu le courrier si bref et pourtant… C'est quoi ce truc? Cette sensation? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que… ça me fasse plaisir. Au moins, le cadeau lui a plu, c'est déjà ça…

**– Des vœux?**

J'acquiesce bêtement puis je replie les lettres, les laisse sur la petite table de salon et entame mon petit déjeuner à base de viennoiseries et de chocolat chaud. Dehors, la neige continue de tomber. Heureusement que le potager est à l'abri sinon il n'y aurait plus rien à récolter maintenant… Et toutes les plantes à potions seraient mortes avec cette neige et ce froid.

**– Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?**

C'est vrai que ce sont les vacances et que je n'ai absolument pas réfléchi à ça… On a deux semaines de repos et je ne sais pas quoi en faire, c'est malin. À part me balader et faire des bonhommes de neige, je vois pas trop…

En plus, il a l'air de faire froid. Mais j'ai quand même envie de sortir. Les paysages m'ont toujours semblé plus beau recouverts de neige, même si je n'ai jamais supporté la chute des températures. Je sais pas trop quoi faire alors je finis par hausser les épaules.

**– Mmh… Je n'ai pas prévu grand-chose mais nous pourrons aller nous promener si tu veux. Il y a quelques ingrédients récoltables. Ta mère et moi nous promenions souvent. **

Ça pourrait être une bonne idée mais pour l'heure, avec ce vent qui souffle fort et cette neige froide qui tombe sans cesse, ça fait pas très envie. Je repense à Maman qui doit nous attendre au cimetière dans ce froid… Maintenant qu'on est réunis, Sev' et moi, j'aimerais bien retourner la voir… Il faudrait… Il faudrait que j'arrive à en parler à Sev'.

J'ai aussi acheté quelques romans sorciers de mon côté à Pré-au-lard, ce serait l'occasion de les lire. Bon, je vais pas lire tout l'été, je pourrais essayer de parler, améliorer ma magie et, si vraiment je m'emmerde, j'aurai toujours des devoirs à faire… Rien que d'y penser, ça m'ennuie mortellement et je retiens à peine un second baillement.

**–Allez la marmotte! Termine ton petit déjeuner! **

Je grogne mais ça ne l'atteint pas. Je vais bouffer, prendre mon roman, me poser tranquillement dans le canapé et ne rien faire du tout! En voilà un chouette programme! La journée entière à flemmarder sans qu'on te dérange tout le temps.

**– Je vais prendre de l'avance pour les pimentines. Il y a toujours des rhumes et des grippes à cette période de l'année. Rejoins moi si tu veux. Si tu aimes les potions, je pourrais t'en montrer quelques-unes.**

Je retiens une grimace. Pas fan, je passe mon tour. J'émets un son pour dire que j'ai entendu sa proposition avant de me glisser dans le fauteuil.

**–Oh et… Evan? Tu ne vas pas rester en pyjama toute la journée, si?**

Ah, merde! J'oubliais! J'étais bien installé! En râlant sous le sourire amusé de Sev' je dépose mon roman sur la table basse et je remonte mes lettres dans ma chambre avant de passer par la salle de bain pour enfiler un jean qui me tombe vraiment en bas des fesses, un t-shirt et un pull à capuche.

Une tenue où je suis totalement à l'aise et prêt à ne rien foutre de la journée. Génial!


	24. Chapter 24

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres (+- 4900 mots) mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins! J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain :)**

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passe à peu près comme ça aussi. Sev' faisant des potions et moi lisant beaucoup. Nous avons fait quelques balades et je dois avouer que la forêt sous l'Hiver n'est pas si désagréable que ça. C'est très blanc, c'est pur et calme. Presque relaxant même s'il fait un poil trop froid pour moi. Je suis retourné m'y promener quelques fois tout seul avec des pulls chauffés magiquement pour ne pas me les geler. C'est étrange comme je ne me sens pas aussi mal ici alors que je suis pourtant cerné par le froid. Ça devrait me rappeler de mauvais souvenir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas ici.

Je pensais que la plénitude du lieu me permettrait de me relâcher, de ne penser à rien et d'arriver à m'exprimer mais mes mots continuent de ressembler à des gargouillis plus qu'autre chose. J'ai mis pratiquement une semaine à faire l'alphabet.

Juste pour dire des lettres, c'était galère. C'est comme si les sons restaient étranglés dans ma gorge alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, comme si mon esprit enserrait mon propre cou jusqu'à m'étouffer pour m'empêcher de parler. Je ressemble même à un débile. Heureusement que personne n'est là pour voir ça. Muet est déjà une insulte en soi. J'ai pas envie qu'on me traite d'handicapé non plus!

On est allés voir maman aussi… C'était difficile. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui poser la question mais à force de toujours regarder les photos d'elle, Sev' a fini par comprendre et m'a lui-même fait la proposition. J'étais nerveux. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, essayant à plusieurs reprises de parler pour lui dire quelque chose, que j'étais toujours là, que je pensais toujours à elle et que tout irait bien sans grand succès.

J'avais tellement la gorge nouée par l'émotion que je n'ai rien su dire lorsque j'ai fleuri sa tombe. Je l'ai juste effleurée en guise de bonjour comme les fois précédentes où j'étais venu. Au moins, cette fois-ci, j'avais pu déposer des fleurs. Les autres fois, j'avais pas le fric mais je lui adressais toujours quelques mots mentalement en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

Puis Sev' lui avait adressé quelques mots et je m'étais un peu isolé. Je n'aime pas pleurer devant les gens et puis, j'imagine qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux. Ils ont parlé longuement. De quoi, je ne sais pas mais je l'ai vu caresser la tombe avec un sourire et j'ai vaguement entendu la promesse de prendre soin de moi. Puis il s'est relevé et m'a rejoint. Une main sur l'épaule, il a esquissé un mouvement pour partir. Je me suis retourné sur la tombe pour lui murmurer un bref "au revoir maman, je reviendrai" à demi mâché et peu compréhensible et nous avons transplané discrètement.

Les vacances se sont finalement achevées sur ça. Dans quelques jours, on retourne à Poudlard et je suis toujours pas fichu de parler. Même si avec Sev', j'arrive mieux à dominer ma tête pour faire moins de cauchemars, le problème de communication demeure et s'éternise. Revoir maman m'a rappelé l'orphelinat et ça a été difficile de gérer ces émotions que je n'avais plus ressenties jusqu'à maintenant. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et c'est devenu galère avec Sev' pour parler. Encore plus qu'avant je veux dire.

Il y a des jours où nous arrivons plus ou moins à nous comprendre, par gestes, par sélection de photos ou d'autres façons, par des petits mots ou des morceaux de syllabes et des fois où je perds tellement patience, où j'en ai tellement marre de ne pas pouvoir être compris que je le force à regarder dans ma tête parce que j'ai besoin de parler.

Quand j'étais seul à l'orphelinat, quand personne ne semblait vouloir faire l'effort d'être avec moi, de rester… Je n'avais pas besoin de parler. Mais je ne compte plus ces fois merdiques où je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la bouche, où je n'ai pas pu émettre un seul son à l'école. Toutes ces fois qui m'ont frustré.

Pour une fois, les autres restent. Ils insistent et tentent de passer outre mes silences dérangeants et moi… et moi je reste planté là comme un con, au milieu du décor, en silence. Comme d'habitude.

**– Evan?**

Je me retourne, surpris de voir Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?

**– Sev' m'a proposé de passer. J'ai… euh… suivi tes traces jusqu'ici…Tout va bien?**

Ouais, la mère poule. J'aurais dû me douter que mon comportement lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille mais j'étais trop bouleversé pour agir normalement. Tout va bien? Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça? Ouais, ça fait un trimestre que je vis ici et je suis toujours pas fichu de parler? Et comment veux-tu que je te réponde aussi? J'ouvre la bouche pour laisser passer un gargouillis étranglé. Évidemment.

**–T'essaie de parler, hein? Tu sais, au fond t'es qu'un petit con! Tu y arriveras jamais!**

Je me braque. Quoi?! Je me redresse, en colère et le soulève par le col. Je suis furieux et son sourire m'agace encore plus.

**–Un vrai petit handicapé muet! Pauvre petit!**

**–Connard!**

J'allais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule jusqu'à ce que je réalise… J'ai…

**–Co…nnard.**

J'ai parlé. Bordel. Je m'étrangle à moitié tellement ça m'a niqué la gorge. Le regard de Draco se fait plus doux et un sourire plus naturel étire ses lèvres.

**–Tu vois quand tu veux! Je savais qu'en te poussant un peu tu y arriverais!**

Je lui adresse un regard noir. Merde. Je déteste me faire avoir.

**–Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas le Prince des Serpentards pour rien! Le roi de la Manipulation, c'est moi. Allez, parle moi! Je t'ai activé, Profites-en!**

J'ouvre la bouche à nouveau mais les mots sont dits dans une sorte de murmure. Ma gorge me tiraille.

**–Petit con…**

Draco sourit.

**–Ouais, je sais, on me le dit souvent…mais va falloir apprendre à dire autre chose que des insultes tu sais? Bon, Sev' nous attend pour le chocolat chaud, tu viens?**

Je le bouscule en le dépassant mais sans prétention. On fait demi-tour et nous regagnons le Manoir où Sev' semble nous attendre à l'entrée du jardin. Il jette un œil à Draco qui lève le pouce en l'air.

Ouais, je vois le schéma. Papa poule. Il devait être inquiet et a dû appeler Blondie à la rescousse! Son regard se pose sur moi et je comprends vite que la tête que j'ai doit le rassurer même si je ne sais pas précisément la tête que je tire. La même que d'habitude, non?

**–Allez Evan! Magne toi! Le dernier arrivé est un Poufsouffle!**

Il s'élance et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me lance à sa poursuite. Tu m'auras pas mon gars. Tu m'auras pas. En quelques foulées, je le rattrape et finis par le dépasser et atteindre la maison en premier alors qu'il semble déjà sur les genoux, prêt à s'effondrer. Quoi? C'est tout?

**–Bordel, Evan, c'était quoi cette vitesse?**

Je hausse les épaules en me rappelant les courses-poursuites dans les rues étroites et mal fichues avec les flics. Roi de la course. Les seuls fois où ils m'ont eu c'est en me piégeant dans des endroits inconnus ou quand je me fracassais la gueule après un saut d'un toit. Une sacrée tête brulée.

**– Evan, le roi de la course. Vous avez faim? Il reste des sablés.**

Draco sourit, se débarrasse de sa cape et enlève ses chaussures. Je reconnais son sac dans un coin. Il dort ici? Bah… J'aurai juste à faire gaffe avec la douche. Pas grave.

**–Au fait, j'ai amené mon nouveau balai! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le tester quand il ne neigerait plus…**

**– C'est une bonne idée. Mais j'assisterai à la leçon d'Evan. Je préfère. Enfin, si tu veux voler, Evan…**

–**O…Ok Bl… Blo… Blo…**

Bordel.

**–Blond? Moi c'est Draco!**

Je nie de la tête avant de m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Je veux y arriver.

**–Bl…on…die…**

Sev' reste pantois alors que Draco réalise ce que je viens de dire.

**–Comment tu m'as appelé? Blondie?**

Je lui réponds d'un sourire d'innocent.

**–On verra qui se débrouille le mieux sur un balai, mec…**

Brrr… Par ce froid? Je vais t'écraser. Enfin. Je vais essayer. C'est pas juste, moi ce sera mon premier vol! Je bois tranquillement mon chocolat chaud alors que Sev' lève les yeux au ciel.

**–Quand vous aurez fini avec vos histoires de gamins… **

**–Bah voyons, comme si toi, tu ne te chamaillais pas avec mon père!**

J'arque un sourcil. Sev' et Blondie Senior? Sérieux? Je retiens difficilement un sourire.

**– Oui, bon… d'accord… **

Nous terminons notre chocolat avec quelques biscuits avant de nous poser dans le canapé.

**–Sev', je peux te montrer mes devoirs?**

Ah, ouais, c'est vrai. Je les ai presque finis aussi. Mais j'ai pas le réflexe de les montrer.

**– Bien sûr… Evan?**

Je hausse les épaules. Si tu veux.

**–Une partie de cartes, ça te tente? Ou un jeu d'échecs?**

Une nouvelle fois, je hausse les épaules par facilité.

**–Parle! Cartes? Échecs?**

Je lui lance un regard noir. J'ai déjà la gorge explosée mais il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'idée. Je soupire profondément en me vautrant un peu plus dans le canapé tout en caressant Onyx.

**–Ca… **

C'est bon, il a compris.

**–Ca?**

Oh bordel, il le fait exprès l'enfoiré!

**–Cartes!**

C'est dingue comme ça vient tout seul quand il me pousse à bout. On dirait que la barrière qui retient les sons s'efface quand je n'y pense pas. Un vrai merdier si je veux pouvoir parler plus tard… Il faudra que je trouve une solution, n'importe quoi. Je finis par tousser un peu. Mal à la gorge.

**–Evan? Tu t'entraines à parler? **

J'acquiesce. Bah ouais, je compte pas rester muet toute ma vie…

**–Attends, je vais te chercher une potion pour soulager ta gorge.**

Je prends finalement une gorgée du liquide pas si dégueu que ça et m'empare du paquet de cartes dans la biblio. Je vais t'écraser, Blondie.

Bingo. Le restant de la journée, je l'ai finalement passé à écraser Blondie aux cartes. Draco est finalement resté plusieurs jours. Nous avons fait notre bataille de boules de neige mais j'ai rapidement dû y mettre fin parce que j'avais trop froid.

Blondie a supposé que j'abandonnais la partie parce que je me faisais battre à plate couture alors je l'ai laissé croire ça parce que ça m'arrangeait. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un connaisse mon passé. Je doute même que Phil' et Greg' en sachent tout.

Ces choses là ne concernent que moi. Elles font partie de ma vie passée. Même Sev' ne sait toujours rien. Il doit bien savoir les choses que j'ai confiées à Phil' mais il y a certaines autres choses que je suis le seul à connaitre avec mes bourreaux.

**–Evan? **

**– Mmh?**

**–Non rien. T'es bizarre aujourd'hui.**

Il me regarde. Son regard semble insistant puis il laisse tomber quand je finis par hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

**–Un cauchemar? T'étais réveillé tôt ce matin. T'es pas malade au moins? Tu veux que j'aille demander de la Pimentine à Sev'?**

Non. Rien de tout ça. Pas besoin de potion pour aller mieux. Ça finira par passer tout seul. Comme le reste. Ma carapace peut encaisser pas mal de choses.

**–Il… Il ne neige plus aujourd'hui, on pourrait voler non? Sev' a bien voulu que Blaise, Théo et Daph' viennent. Millicent est en vacances en France mais elle te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël!**

Je soupire. Avec ces quatre là, mes journées restantes avant la fin des vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos. Déjà qu'avec Blondie dans les parages, je peux à peine lire en paix mais avec Blaise…

J'ai bien peur de devoir momentanément dire "au revoir" au calme et à la sérénité. Misère. Ça va être pénible et bruyant. Je suis vraiment obligé de rester? Merde, oui, c'est chez moi…

J'ai à peine le temps d'y réfléchir. Draco est parti et déjà revenu avec son nouveau et son ancien balai.

**–On les essaie avant l'arrivée des autres?**

Je n'en ai pas très envie maintenant mais je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autres occasions alors je le suis bêtement. Sev' nous voit passer et décide de nous suivre. J'imagine qu'il a pas vraiment envie de me voir me casser la gueule et lui causer des problèmes…

On s'installe dans le jardin et Draco enfourche aussitôt le balai. Comme un gosse. Moi je me contente de m'asseoir dessus de biais, avec les deux jambes du même côté. C'est déjà plus agréable, on a pas les couilles et la queue écrasées au moins. J'attrape le manche du balai et il gagne quelques mètres de hauteur. Mouais.

De là où je suis, je vois Sev' faire des mouvements de baguette avant de la pointer sur moi et de faire apparaitre des protections physiques et magiques. Il ne veut vraiment pas me retrouver par terre en mille morceaux j'imagine.

**– T'es prêt? On va jusqu'aux … Hey! C'est quoi cette façon de s'asseoir! **

Je le dévisage avec flemme et nonchalance alors qu'il rouspète sur la position à tenir. Voyant que je ne cède pas, il me donne quelques directives pour manipuler le balai.

**–On va jusqu'aux sapins. À ton rythme!**

Je le laisse partie et me penche légèrement vers le côté pour que le balai avance. C'est agréable, même si le vent est un peu froid. C'est pas vraiment top de faire ça en Hiver.

Heureusement que Sev' a mis des sorts de réchauffement sur mes vêtements sinon je serais déjà devenu un glaçon.

J'arrive finalement à mon objectif, toujours les deux jambes dans le vide et le vent balayant mes cheveux qui ont bien poussé. Il faudrait que je les attache la prochaine fois. Draco m'observe m'arrêter à sa hauteur et arque un sourcil.

**–Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un premier vol!**

Devant mes yeux, il fait quelques cascades et acrobaties qui ne me tentent absolument pas mais avec lesquelles il a l'air de s'amuser comme un dingue. Tant mieux. Moi je tiens un minimum à ma peau et je me contente de voler tranquillement en survolant la forêt, le potager, le jardin et je gagne même encore quelques mètres de hauteur pour survoler le manoir avant de redescendre progressivement comme Blondie me l'a expliqué et de sauter du balai une fois suffisamment bas pour ne pas souffrir d'une chute.

**–Bon premier vol, Evan! Alors? C'était comment? Bien?**

J'acquiesce. C'est amusant. Je pensais qu'en étant si haut, j'aurais paniqué ou peut-être que j'aurais eu le vertige mais j'ai bien trop souvent fugué par les toits pour avoir peur de la hauteur.

**–Maitre Snape, vos invités sont arrivés.**

**– Draco, Evan, vos amis sont là!**

Draco se pose à son tour et nous regagnons la maison. La chaleur des lieux me rassure instantanément.

**–Salut Evan!**

Blaise. Toujours à crier. Évidemment. Je me tourne vers lui et découvre Théo et Daph' bien évidemment et… Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là?

**–Bonjour Evan… Joyeux Noël…**

Luna.

**–Je… J'ai pensé qu'elle s'amuserait avec nous alors j'ai demandé au professeur Snape si ça ne le dérangeait pas… Tu n'es pas… fâché?**

**–N… Non.**

**–Evanounet! Tu parles!**

Draco pouffe en arrivant derrière moi alors que je fusille Blaise du regard.

**– Et bah alors, Evanounet, ça te va plutôt bien, non?**

Je souris et Draco comprend trop tard que j'ai l'intention de me venger.

**– B…**

Draco me bâillonne. Je me débarrasse de lui.

**–Blondie!**

Ma nounou se fige alors que Blaise lui fait un sourire de dix kilomètres.

**– Blondie? Il t'a appelé Blondie? Tu sais que ça te va bien? **

Théo et Daph' se marrent. Luna me sourit mais reste en retrait.

**– Vous avez été voler? **

Blaise ne parait pas surpris du nouveau balai de Draco. J'imagine qu'ils se sont vus pendant les vacances.

**– Ouais! Evan vole bizarrement mais il vole plutôt bien. Un peu lent mais bien.**

Je lui adresse mon majeur. Va te faire voir, Blondie! Luna sourit plus franchement avant de détailler ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Elle reconnait les livres qu'elle m'a offert sur la table du salon. Je les lis souvent, dès que j'ai un moment de calme mais avec Draco dans les parages, c'était pas gagné ces jours ci.

**– Allez, vous allez nous montrer ça!**

Blaise sort son balai miniaturisé de son sac avant de nous suivre dehors. Moi je reste sur le pas de la porte, pas très chaud de ressortir. Luna non plus apparemment puisqu'elle reste derrière moi sans franchir le pas de la porte.

**– Evan? **

Je décide d'ignorer Sev' et de me forcer à aller dehors pour aller voler avec les autres. Juste un peu. La sensation est trop bonne pour que je m'en passe même si la neige… non rien.

Je reprends le balai de Draco et l'enfourche de la même façon que tout à l'heure avant que Sev' ne relance les sorts et je fais ainsi quelques mètres.

**– Hey, c'est bizarre comme façon de voler!**

– **Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit!**

Blaise est comme Draco. Mais moi je trouve que ça a l'air plus confortable ainsi. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire écraser la queue et le reste là-dessus même si eux, ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger. Ils ont peut-être rien dans le pantalon…

Je vole un peu, gagne même encore un peu plus de hauteur que tout à l'heure et rêvasse en laissant le balai avancer. Je ne vais pas vite, je suis pas un grand fan de la vitesse mais j'avance suffisamment pour sentir le vent froid contre ma peau.

Je finis par redescendre, me poser avant de rejoindre Luna et de prendre une chaise sur la terrasse chauffée.

**– Trop froid? **

Elle me regarde de biais, la main dans les cheveux, pour rabattre une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Je remarque alors le bracelet qui orne son poignet. Elle l'a mis.

**– Ouais…**

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi alors que je la détaille. Ce jean lui va décidément trop bien et ce haut noir… Depuis quand elle met du noir d'ailleurs? Je l'observe un peu plus pour remarquer qu'elle se tient la taille. Une attitude purement défensive. Elle baisse la tête alors que je poursuis mon examen d'elle. Je devine qu'elle a revu son père et qu'ils ont discuté de son agression. L'exclusion temporaire est terminée et ces salauds vont refaire surface dès la rentrée. Elle doit faire plein de cauchemars, je la vois cogiter d'ici, ça craint.

Le silence revient et j'entends Daphnée et Severus qui discutent à propos des buses pendant que les garçons se pourchassent et font la course sur leur balai respectif. Draco est vraiment cinglé. Ce mec ne doit pas tenir à sa vie, c'est pas possible autrement…

– **Je suis désolée…**

La voix de Luna perce le silence à nouveau et j'arque un sourcil. Désolée pour quoi au juste? Se rend-t-elle compte de son état de faiblesse ou est-ce autre chose? Elle resserre son étreinte sur elle-même. Ça me rend dingue. J'aurais dû les détruire, ils ne seraient pas revenus et elle aurait pu tourner la page… Au lieu de ça, ces connards vont revenir la hanter.

**– Lorsque Daphnée m'a proposé de venir je… Je n'ai pas pu décliner l'invitation, désolée… Et merci encore pour le bracelet…**

Je secoue la tête pour chasser un sourire idiot sur mes lèvres. Cette fille ne sait vraiment pas se décider mais la situation m'amuse un peu. Elle sourit elle aussi. Merde, c'est qu'elle serait presque mignonne comme ça… Je repense à ces mots qu'elle avait écrits sur la petite carte et une étrange chaleur nait dans mon ventre. Mon regard plonge dans le sien avant de se baisser vers ses lèvres ouvertes. Nos souffles se mélangent et je peux presque sentir la chaleur de sa respiration sur ma peau.

–**Hey, ça vous dit une partie de cartes?**

Blaise se pose en même temps que les autres alors que Luna rougit furieusement et détourne le regard. Je rêve ou on a bien failli… Non, n'y pense pas. N'y pense même pas. Elle a eu assez sa vie bousillée comme ça, pas besoin que tu viennes en rajouter avec tes conneries monumentales!

Draco perçoit le malaise mais je n'ai pas le temps de tenter de dire quelque chose que Luna se ressaisit, se relève et file rejoindre Daphnée sagement, sans m'adresser un seul regard. Je la devine troublée pourtant.

Le tremblement de sa main lorsqu'elle a remis sa mèche derrière son oreille ne peut pas me tromper moi. Je rêve ou elle a parfaitement compris ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire et qu'elle me fuit comme la peste?

Les garçons rentrent et je les suis dans le salon où les filles sont installées dans le canapé. Luna me jette un coup d'œil et se resserre contre Daphnée alors que je m'assieds à côté d'elle, sur le peu de place qui reste dans le petit canapé. Affirmatif. Elle me fuit. Etonnamment, je choisis d'ignorer ça. Les filles de l'orphelinat auraient sauté sur l'occasion pour me rouler la pelle du siècle et me mettre dans leur lit mais je ne suis plus là-bas et Luna est définitivement différente. Trop peut-être pour que je tente une partie avec elle.

Sagement, je prends mon tas de cartes et je devine qu'elle est encore plus troublée par le contact de nos mains lorsque nous échangeons des cartes. Elle va même tenter de prendre d'abord un coussin puis Onyx pour mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. Ses maigres tentatives m'amusent mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi. Interdit. Je finirais par la briser totalement et je m'y refuse, merde.

J'essaie vainement de détourner mes pensées mais rien n'y fait, je ne me concentre pas suffisamment sur le jeu de cartes et Draco remporte ainsi plusieurs parties pour son plus grand plaisir. On s'apprête à refaire une autre partie lorsque Blaise abat ses cartes sur la table avant de proposer la plus grande connerie que j'aie jamais entendu.

–**Et si on allait voir la chambre d'Evan?**

Je refuse net, pas du tout emballé mais Blaise n'en a rien à foutre, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne m'écoute jamais. Après un sourire sadique, il se lève rapidement et prend la fuite dans l'escalier. Draco perçoit mon regard et, avant même que j'aie pu me lever, Onyx dans les bras. Il s'élance aussitôt à la poursuite de son pote, suivi des autres. Génial, ils vont tous être dans ma piaule. Luna suit le mouvement, toujours collée à Daphnée. Merde.

**– Blaise attends!**

– **Quoi? Ne me dis pas qu'Evan a des choses à cacher?!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'engager à mon tour dans l'escalier. Dans ma colère, je bouscule Théo et Daph' a juste le temps de s'écarter avant que je n'atteigne Blaise qui a déjà ouvert la porte. Ma magie s'agite. Je n'aime pas qu'on fouine dans mes affaires mais il a l'air de s'en balancer complètement.

Il fait un pas dans ma chambre, tirant Draco derrière lui. Théo finit par me jeter un coup d'œil, peu sur d'entrer et je soupire bruyamment avant d'aller me poser dans mon coin lecture, les invitant silencieusement à entrer comme les autres.

Avec les photos de famille au dessus de mon lit et ce coin ci où j'ai quelques bibliothèques, une grande fenêtre et un grand pouf recouvert d'un plaid, ce sont les seuls endroits de ma chambre que j'ai spécialement pris la peine d'aménager. Pour le reste, il y a une étagère où je range mes fringues et une table de nuit où je range mes capotes ainsi que mon portable et mon casque quand je dors.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Draco empêcher Blaise d'aller sortir mes fringues et, de ce que j'entends, mes sous-vêtements pour les montrer aux filles et je retiens comme je peux un mouvement d'humeur.

Je soupire bruyamment alors qu'ils prennent leurs aises dans ma chambre. Moi qui espérais m'y poser un peu pour avoir du calme, c'est mort. Seule Luna s'assied à mon bureau, toujours à l'écart. Les garçons s'installent sur mon lit et Daph' voyage un peu en détaillant le décor.

**– C'est ta mère? Elle est très douce. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… C'est assez lumineux, c'est beau…**

Draco sourit. Ouais, et elle n'a pas vu le meilleur encore… Sous ses yeux, je vais fermer les rideaux et j'allume un petit appareil qui projette la voie céleste au plafond. Comme je m'y attendais, ils se rassemblent au centre et ouvrent grand leur bouche, prêts à gober les mouches. Seule Luna observe le plafond, des étoiles plein les yeux et un joli sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Trop mignonne.

**– Moi je m'attendais pas à ça!**

**– Tu t'attendais à quoi alors? **

**– Bah, à un truc d'ado, une chambre bordélique, des caleçons par terre, bref, une chambre de mec quoi!**

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

**– Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es comme ça que nous sommes tous pareils…**

Blaise allait rétorquer lorsqu'un elfe apparait sur le pas de ma chambre. Je souris inconsciemment. La première fois qu'un elfe a débarqué dans ma chambre, j'ai eu une montée d'angoisse. Depuis, Severus a fait passer la consigne et les elfes transplanent devant ma porte avant de frapper.

**– Maitre Snape, il est tard, nous avons pensé que vous auriez faim. Une collation vous attend dans le salon.**

Blaise, en véritable goinfre, quitte le plafond des yeux pour sourire à l'elfe et de quitter ma chambre.

– **Qui m'aime me suive!**

Je roule des yeux. Abruti. Un à un je les vois quitter ma chambre. Luna a un peu de mal à quitter le plafond des yeux et s'aperçoit trop tard qu'elle a déjà laissé filer Daph'. Elle me jette un regard avant de se précipiter vers la porte mais ma limite est passée.

Je la prends par le poignet pour l'attirer contre moi. Nos corps se touchent et je glisse une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avec gourmandise.

Elle reste quelques secondes braquée contre moi, sans répondre à mes ardeurs. J'allais renoncer lorsque je la sens ouvrir sa bouche et j'y glisse ma langue alors que ma main quitte sa joue pour aller attraper la sienne. C'est à ce moment où nos doigts se touchent qu'elle reprend contact avec la réalité, rompt notre baiser et prend la fuite sans même m'adresser un regard.

Et moi je suis debout, planté comme un piquet et c'est alors que je réalise que… Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde! Stop! Stop! Trop tard… Ma queue est au garde à vous et je ne peux pas la cacher… J'ai été surpris par ce baiser alors que c'est moi qui l'ai initié et me voilà en train de bander comme… comme… comme un putain de lapin !

Mais bordel, Evan! Je sais que t'as rien baisé depuis longtemps mais de là à… de là à ce que ta queue se réveille sans te demander ton avis après un simple baiser…Comme un fucking débutant! Bien joué, mec!

Et en plus ça n'a pas l'air de redescendre. Merde. Me dis pas que… Ouais, évidemment, tu vas devoir faire ça tout seul mon vieux, y'a aucune nana ici qui voudra bien te vider. Avec une grimace j'envisage de refermer la porte lorsque la voix de Draco surgit.

– **Evan?**

Pfiou, sur le coup, je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ce qu'il remonte que je débande instantanément. Merci mec... Je mets un petit temps à revenir à la réalité et Draco s'en inquiète.

– **Ça va? **

J'acquiesce sèchement avant d'hausser les épaules et de redescendre dans l'escalier. Je gagne les dernières marches et retourne dans le salon où les autres dévorent quelques biscuits. Luna est toujours assise à côté de Daph' et regarde obstinément le sol. Évidemment, elle a pris soin de s'asseoir entre deux personnes et je ne peux pas me glisser près d'elle. Je ne l'aurai pas fait de toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de bander là, dans l'immédiat.

**– Te voilà Evan! **

Severus entre dans la pièce et me dévisage un instant. Il doit voir à ma tête que quelque chose ne va pas et je n'hésite pas à croiser son regard pour lui dire mentalement que ça va, que je suis juste fatigué. J'essaie de repousser au fond de ma mémoire l'image du baiser avec Luna car je ne veux pas lui en parler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mêle de mes histoires sexuelles.

Rapidement, je m'assieds sur un des poufs, seul et j'en profite pour câliner Onyx qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de grimper sur mes genoux à nouveau. Les autres discutent en dégustant quelques biscuits et je surprends du coin de l'œil le regard de Luna sur Onyx, puis sur moi. Nos regards se croisent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne se lève précipitamment, comme si elle avait été mordue.

**–Il… Il faut que j'y aille, j'avais dit à Papa que je ne rentrerais pas tard…**

Les autres objectent qu'il n'est pas tard mais je la vois rougir d'ici, alors qu'elle baisse la tête et demande à Sev' si elle peut repartir par cheminette. Elle me fuit. Une nouvelle fois.

Je l'observe clairement prendre de la poudre et plonge mon regard dans le sien une dernière fois avant qu'elle n'énonce sa destination et qu'elle ne parte. Merde. Je lui ai fait peur…


	25. Chapter 25

**NdA: Pfiou, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à vous mettre ce chapitre! Doc Manager n'est décidément pas très coopératif! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le reste de la journée, je m'en souviens pas trop. Après le départ précipité de Luna suite à nos derniers regards croisés, j'étais plus souvent dans la lune qu'autre chose et les autres ont fini par s'en aller sans même que je ne les remarque. J'ai agi en vrai pilotage automatique. Un vrai con.

Je savais qu'elle avait été agressée et que le retour des vacances annonçait le retour de ses bourreaux et malgré tout, j'ai été la contraindre pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie à laquelle elle n'a pas répondu. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est lui faire peur et me faire bander comme un porc. J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu penser de moi après ça…

**– Bon, Evan maintenant ça suffit!**

Je sursaute comme un con dans mon pouf de lecture. Draco se tient à l'entrée de ma chambre, les mains sur les hanches, dans une position que je qualifierais de monsieur pas content ou d'emmerdeur, tout simplement. J'avais oublié qu'il était encore là celui là.

**– Ça fait des heures que tu fais cette tête alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe!**

Mon premier réflexe aurait été de lui balancer mon majeur en pleine gueule mais je sais qu'il ne partira pas pour autant et qu'il s'acharnera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la réponse à sa question. Mais en même temps, ce ne sont pas ses affaires alors j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

**– C'est à cause de Lovegood? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Elle était bizarre en redes… oh bordel! Tu l'as embrassée?!**

Je me jette sur lui avant de le faire entrer dans ma chambre et de fermer la porte. Ta gueule crétin, manquerait plus que Sev' nous entende et vienne s'en mêler!

Je lui fais signe de parler plus bas et un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il réalise qu'il a mis le doigt sur ce qui me travaille depuis qu'elle est partie. Douée la Blondie…

**– Alors?**

Exaspéré, je finis par hocher la tête plutôt sèchement. Ouais, c'est bon, t'as trouvé.

**– Comme ça?**

Je hausse les épaules… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Ouais, on a fait ça comme ça et le pire c'est que ça m'a foutu une gaule d'enfer et qu'elle a pris la fuite! Youhou, ma vie est géniale!

Draco me dévisage avant de soupirer longuement et de s'asseoir dans mon lit. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. S'il a vu que Luna était bizarre et qu'il a remarqué qu'elle me fuyait, faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que je lui ai fait peur…

**– Dur… Elle a répondu? Elle doit avoir flippé non?**

Ouais, elle a littéralement foutu le camp lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, t'appelle ça comment toi, de l'amour? De l'envie? Elle était complètement morte de trouille! Draco n'insiste pas plus, il me murmure vaguement quelque chose avant de s'éclipser. Je l'entends redescendre et parler avec Severus de ses devoirs de vacances.

J'ai pas encore fait les miens… Enfin, j'ai commencé mais sans plus et c'est pas dans l'état où je suis que je vais savoir me concentrer correctement alors je renonce avant même de commencer.  
Je referme la porte de ma chambre pour avoir la paix et m'allonge dans mon lit. Bordel, c'est une putain de sacrée journée…

Je repense à mon vol sur un balai, les jeux de cartes, le ciel de ma chambre et… Non. Non, non et n… merde. Merde! Sans même la toucher, je la sens, déjà bien au garde à vous contre moi. J'essaie de penser à autre chose mais rien n'y fait, elle refuse de redescendre.

Les yeux fermés, je glisse ma main agitée et froide dans mon pantalon et entame des mouvements secs et saccadés de vas et viens, mimant l'acte sexuel sur ma queue en retenant comme je peux mes gémissements. Je ne tarde pas à m'arquer pour jouir et me vider avant de retomber mollement sur mon lit.

C'est bien la première fois que je dois me finir en solitaire et je trouve ça dégoutant. J'en ai mis partout… D'habitude, ce sont les filles qui me soulagent et elles avalent ou alors ça reste dans la capote… Maintenant, pour éviter de recommencer, j'ai plus qu'à ne plus y penser. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pense plutôt à autre chose… Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire quand tu vas la revoir par exemple? Tu vas t'excuser? Ou plutôt la plaquer contre un mur pour…

Je retiens un grognement alors que je sens la chaleur revenir dans mon bas ventre. Non. Je pense à sa fuite et je débande aussitôt. Bien. Tout mou. Parfait, t'es le meilleur! Interdiction de penser à elle jusqu'à la fin des vacances!

Pour me concentrer, je passe rapidement aux toilettes pour nettoyer le bordel que j'ai mis et enlever les traces de mon méfait et m'assieds, bien décidé à bosser, à mon bureau. Je m'empare de mes bouquins d'Histoire et de mon rouleau de parchemin pour faire ce stupide devoir sur la révolution gobeline et je remarque un des bouquins qu'elle m'a offerts sur le coin de la table. Merde. Je m'empresse d'aller le ranger pour ne plus y penser et me plonge vraiment dans mes devoirs, le casque sur les oreilles.

Au début, je dois avouer que ça ne marche pas très bien. Au fil de ma lecture, les images de Luna et de notre hum, enfin mon baiser me reviennent en tête et je change rapidement de matière. La révolution gobeline c'est trop chiant alors je me concentre plutôt sur le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet et je rends toujours des devoirs ultra complets.

Le prof ne me dit rien mais Severus m'a félicité pour ces devoirs alors j'imagine qu'ils ont dû en parler…

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule et me lève brutalement. Severus me fait face et je mets un moment avant de réaliser que j'ai toujours mon casque avec un fond de musique sur les oreilles et que c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

je l'enlève rapidement et respire profondément pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis revu tout petit à l'orphelinat et mon coeur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'emballer comme à l'époque. Quand j'ai changé d'endroit suite aux plaintes des visiteurs concernant mon état et suite aux plaintes du personnel, je ne parlais déjà plus alors il était difficile d'expliquer à Greg' et Phil' pourquoi le moindre contact m'angoissait. Ils avaient cependant réalisé la chose et s'arrangeaient toujours pour attirer mon attention sur eux d'une façon ou d'une autre avant d'avoir un échange avec moi.

**– Pardon, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu… Je m'inquiétais alors je suis monté. Tu bosses sur tes devoirs?**

Après un moment de vide où mon coeur palpite encore trop fort pour que je saisisse tout correctement, je percute ce que Sev' vient de me demander et j'acquiesce mollement.

Severus jette un œil à mon devoir d'Histoire complètement abandonné sur le coin du bureau et soupire.

**– Le repas est prêt, tu te sens de manger?**

**– U… Un… Un peu…**

Je déteste quand je fais ça. On dirait un abruti mais au moins, Sev' reste patient et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Pour ce qui est du repas, l'idée de rester avec Draco ne me tente pas le moins du monde mais j'ai quand même faim et il faut que je mange, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu. Et puis, on ne gâche pas la nourriture. Jamais.

Rapidement, je coupe mon téléphone, range mon devoir dans une farde typiquement moldue et je rejoins Sev' dans l'escalier. Je sens l'odeur d'ici et je devine qu'on mange des pâtes bolo. Tant mieux, j'ai pas suffisamment d'appétit pour manger quelque chose de plus consistant comme de la viande et je n'ai pas envie que Sev' le remarque.

Je gagne la cuisine pour me laver les mains avant de rejoindre Draco à table. Il me jette un œil inquiet auquel je ne réponds pas, plus par flemme que par réelle colère. Je sais que mon père nous dévisage tous les deux parce que Blondie, en général pipelette ne dit pas un mot et c'est pas moi qui vais me casser la gorge juste pour combler un silence auquel je suis de toute façon habitué.

**– Tu repars demain matin, Draco, ton sac est prêt?**

**– Oui Sev'… Merci encore d'avoir regardé mes devoirs et de m'avoir permis de rester!**

Ouais bah si ça avait été moi, j'aurais refusé net, surtout avec les bâtons que tu me mets dans les pattes et tes insinuations foireuses! Je retiens difficilement un mouvement d'humeur et me concentre sur mes pâtes sans échanger un seul autre regard avec lui. Je mange finalement un peu plus que ce que je n'espérais mais je devine à la mine inquiète de Sev' que ce n'est pas autant que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

**–Nerveux pour la reprise bientôt?**

Je nie farouchement de la tête. Non. J'aime être ici mais les cours ne m'angoissent pas plus que ça. À part le château parfois trop grand, trop vide et beaucoup trop lugubre à mon gout je supporte davantage les cours que je ne l'aurais cru en commençant cette année scolaire. Ce qui me rend un peu nerveux, c'est elle.

Merde, je l'ai embrassée alors qu'elle méritait tellement mieux que ça! J'aurais aimé que… que quoi au juste? Que ce soit moins spontané? Plus réfléchi? Peut-être… J'ai agi sur le coup des hormones. Elle était trop mignonne et je n'ai tout simplement pas réussi à me contrôler.

Je sais même pas comment je vais agir à Poudlard et je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction à elle… Si elle a réussi à me fuir et à s'en aller comme une voleuse ici, dans ma propre maison, je n'ose pas imaginer à l'école… Et les autres vont se poser des questions. Je les vois d'ici et je sens que ça va m'agacer… À part si Blondie leur fait la communication pour qu'ils la ferment… Là, peut-être que dans ces conditions ce serait un minimum supportable.

Je retiens à peine un soupir alors que le repas se termine. Spontanément, je me lève pour faire la vaisselle et je focalise mon attention dessus.

En général, ce sont les elfes qui s'en chargent mais quand je suis nerveux, ça parvient presque toujours à me détendre et les autres me laissent faire. Draco ne dit rien non plus et me laisse nettoyer seul car il sait que pour me délasser, j'ai besoin de ça.

Lorsque j'ai fini, je vais m'effondrer dans mon fauteuil préféré pour lire un peu. J'aurais bien aimé faire un tour de balai mais le vent s'est levé, il fait nuit et en plus je n'ose pas imaginer le froid maintenant que le soleil qui régnait depuis quelques jours ne donne plus. Je remarque que Draco jette plusieurs fois des coups d'œil dans ma direction mais je suis bien décidé à l'ignorer.

Cependant, il ne me laisse pas le choix car aussitôt Sev' monté prendre une douche, il s'assied par terre, près du fauteuil et me prend mon livre, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec moi.

**– Bon, Snape, t'es encore plus pénible qu'avant! **

Je retiens un doigt d'honneur. À quoi bon, ça ne lui fait plus rien maintenant. Le dernier que je lui ai fait, il a haussé un sourcil devant avant de balayer ma main avec la sienne. Je lui balance le regard noir Made In Snape mais il y a été tellement habitué avec Sev' qu'on dirait qu'il est totalement immunisé contre ça aussi puisqu'il ne moufte même pas.

**– Sérieux, okay, t'as merdé avec Lovegood, ça s'est pas bien passé, et alors? Tu y retournes, tu l'abordes et je sais pas moi, selon ce qui se passe tu peux retenter ou t'excuser!**

Tss, s'il n'y avait que ça… Je suis incapable d'entretenir une conversation normale de un et de deux… Comment est-ce que… Rarg! Exaspéré, je finis par saisir Draco par les épaules. Bordel, à ce moment là qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que pour une fois il puisse lire dans ma tête et COMPRENDRE pourquoi je suis dans un tel état, bordel!

**– C'est… C'ét…ait pas pr…pr…prév…prévu…**

Putain, je me déteste à bégayer comme un con, on dirait un handicapé!

**–De quoi qui n'était pas prévu? Qu'elle te fuie ainsi?**

Mais non, putain, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois, Blondie… Je nie farouchement de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Ting! Ça y est, la lumière s'allume enfin à tous les étages!

**– Attends, tu veux dire que t'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser? Moi qui pensais que tu t'étais déclaré et que tu t'étais pris un rateau!**

Hein? Me déclarer? De quoi? Ma mine ahurie lui fait froncer un sourcil. Un sourire étire ses lèvres alors que je menace de le lui remballer.

**–Attends, me dis pas que tu t'en es pas rendu compte? T'es amoureux mec, t'es complètement accro à Lovegood! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu la regardes et comment tu prends soin d'elle depuis qu'elle est avec nous!**

Je nie de la tête. Non, c'est pas du tout ça. Je l'aide, c'est tout et c'est normal. Elle a vécu les mêmes choses que moi, merde! Moi aussi j'ai été tabassé pour rien, juste parce que j'ai refusé certaines choses ou que j'en ai accepté d'autres. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être le souffre douleur d'un groupe et je veux pas qu'elle vive ça!

Une petite voix me demande intérieurement pourquoi je l'ai embrassée si c'est juste pour l'aider. Je balaye la question en agitant la tête alors que le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et qu'il se lève.

**– Bon, je vais me doucher. Bonne nuit!**

Draco me fixe avec son petit air narquois alors que je réalise qu'il me laisse carrément en plan, tout seul dans le salon. Il grimpe l'escalier, me jette un dernier regard amusé avant de décamper à l'étage pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Pfff, galère. Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça? C'est tout nouveau pour moi ce genre de conneries et surtout… Elle ne méritait pas ça. Surtout pas un baiser avec un mec comme moi après l'agression récente qu'elle a subie.

J'ai été con. Très con. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça car c'était évident qu'elle me fuirait. Et le pire c'est que j'ai réussi à être surpris! Non mais quel con! Va falloir réparer les dégâts maintenant! J'ai toujours été habitué à ce qu'aucune fille ne refuse mes avances mais de là à penser qu'elle serait comme elles, je suis vraiment tombé bien bas.

Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ces chiennes en chaleur, qu'elle était différente… À trop m'approcher d'elle, j'ai failli lui brûler les ailes… Je ne resterai plus à ses côtés. J'ai trop peur de la faire basculer dans mon abîme. Elle ne mérite pas ça alors pour sa sécurité, s'il le faut, je tiendrai mes distances.

Résolu, je me lève et monte à la suite de Draco, rapidement suivi d'Onyx. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai cogité en bas mais lorsque je remonte, je remarque que la porte de Blondie est déjà fermée et que Sev' est installé à son bureau, plongé dans ses copies.

**– Tout va bien?**

J'acquiesce. Oui, ça va. Je ne peux dire que ça, j'ai pas vraiment le droit d'aller mal après la connerie que je viens de faire. Je le salue brièvement avant d'aller dans ma chambre prendre des vêtements pour la nuit et je prends une douche rapide pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir.

Enfin propre, je me glisse dans mon lit où mon chat vient me rejoindre et sans même m'autoriser une seconde de réflexion, je porte la fiole de sommeil sans rêve à ma bouche. Juste une nuit. La dernière avant la rentrée. Après je réfléchirai, après mes conneries me reviendront en pleine face mais pour l'heure je veux juste dormir. Une dernière nuit de répit. Une dernière nuit de repos complet, loin de mes conneries, de mon abîme de solitude et du reste.

Lorsque je me réveille, plusieurs heures plus tard, mon cerveau est encore embrumé par le sommeil, résultat de la potion prise la veille. Je grogne avant de sortir de mon lit, encore engourdi, salue mon chat qui s'étire sur mes draps et descends dans les escaliers pour boire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas faim. Pas trop. Mon estomac me joue des tours, j'ai presque l'impression que je pourrais gerber tellement je me sens mal.

Sev' arque un sourcil en me voyant si peu manger alors que Draco est occupé à se goinfrer comme d'hab'. J'ai passé la nuit correctement, sans me réveiller mais aussitôt levé, les mêmes soucis sont revenus occuper mon esprit et l'idée de ce que je lui ai fait à vachement de quoi me retourner l'estomac.

Heureusement pour moi, Draco anime la conversation ce matin et je réponds par monosyllabe. Il ne s'en inquiète pas car je ne parle jamais beaucoup le matin mais je vois bien que Severus attend que je me serve quelque chose.

J'ai pas envie de manger. Pas du tout même, mais pour lui faire plaisir, j'attrape un toast que je grignote du bout des lèvres en retenant mon coeur qui menace de déborder de mes lèvres.

Je force le passage du toast dans ma bouche et mâche presque mécaniquement en essayant de ne penser à rien. La nourriture est fade. Le toast a un gout de carton. Rien de bien terrible mais je dois manger alors je force la déglutition pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Une épreuve.

J'y arrive pourtant. Mon petit déj' dans mon estomac, je trempe à peine mes lèvres dans le jus d'orange que je me suis servi et prends mon temps pour le boire, plongé dans mes pensées.  
Draco discute beaucoup de la reprise et de ses buses. Severus répond à ses interrogations et apaise ses doutes. Moi je suis trop dans mon monde pour participer et je ne sais même pas si je vais passer mes examens. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire plus tard et il n'y a pas grand-chose qui m'intéresse à part les créatures magiques, évidemment… Alors à quoi bon suivre les cours.

Le raclement des chaises me ramène à la réalité. Ils ont terminé de bouffer et me regardent. Je finis par me lever et m'aperçois que la vaisselle a déjà disparu. Merde. Bon, plus qu'à aller faire un tour. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et m'aperçois qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'est une journée ensoleillée, un temps idéal pour voler et réfléchir en paix.

Sans vraiment calculer mon père et Draco, je remonte prendre une douche et m'habiller en conséquence. Même s'il y a du soleil, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est en plein Hiver et que ça caille bien alors des sorts de chaleur ne seront pas de refus.

Lorsque je redescends, Sev' capte mon regard et me demande de revenir pour le diner. J'acquiesce avant de sortir. Je ne fais même pas quelques pas que je m'assieds sur le balai et que je m'envole aussitôt. On est bien ici. On pourrait presque y rester pour toujours. Peut-on se noyer dans le ciel? J'aimerais bien connaitre cette sensation.

Je sais que Draco doit repartir dans la matinée. Je sais que j'ai encore des devoirs à faire mais je n'arrive de toute façon pas à me concentrer et j'ai pas envie de discuter avec Blondie. Je sais aussi qu'on a eu une discussion positive sur Luna, qu'il m'a encouragé même s'il a dû me prendre pour un con lorsque je l'ai dévisagé quand il m'a parlé de mes sentiments envers elle. Quel sentiment? Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle. J'étais un coureur de jupons, non, pire encore, juste une bête de sexe insatiable. En quoi je mériterais une fille comme elle? Je suis certain que Luna n'a pas besoin de moi, elle n'a pas besoin d'un mec qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qui voudra bruler les étapes tellement il pense avec sa queue et qu'il en oublie tout le reste. Moi en somme.

De là haut, j'entends vaguement Severus m'appeler et je suis contraint de redescendre pour saluer Draco avant qu'il ne parte. Blondie n'a rien dit à Sev'. Il a fait comme d'habitude et m'a même chuchoté de ne pas m'en faire. Si tu savais à quel point c'est difficile, mec… Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ici? Avant, il n'y avait personne pour régir ma vie, je faisais tout comme je voulais. Il y avait toujours Greg' ou Phil' qui me remontait les bretelles mais je ne me souciais pas de mes conneries. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne peux pas être le salaud solitaire que je suis. Que j'étais.

Draco finit par s'en aller et le soleil avec lui. Tant pis pour le vol. Au moins j'en aurai profité un peu. Je m'apprête à ranger mes affaires lorsque Sev' m'appelle. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir et me propose quelques biscuits pour compenser mon maigre petit déjeuner.

**– Evan? Draco m'a dit que tout allait bien mais… je sais que ce sont des trucs d'ados, des choses que les adultes ne devraient pas se mêler, des choses normales quoi…**

Je retiens un sourire amusé. Ma situation est pathétique et pourtant son hésitation m'arracherait presque une esquisse de sourire. Je devine qu'il hésite entre se mêler de ce qui potentiellement ne le regarde pas et laisser couler pour ne pas être trop intrusif dans ma vie privée d'ado en manque.

**– Écoute, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien… Au moins ça…**

Je soupire. Oui, évidemment. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça moi, si je l'ignore moi-même? Comment je vais… Je suis un peu perdu, non vachement en fait. L'univers de l'orphelinat et Poudlard sont radicalement différents. C'est difficile de retrouver des repères quand on en a déjà si peu.  
Je pourrais lui mentir, juste pour le rassurer mais en quoi ça me soulagerait moi? Indécis, je finis par hausser les épaules.

**– Compliqué**

Un mot qui résume bien tout: Luna, Poudlard, Maman, mes cauchemars, mon langage, le lien qui m'unit aux autres. Ma vie quoi.

**– Avec Miss Lovegood?**

Merde. J'aurais dû réaliser que si Draco avait remarqué la chose, Severus avait dû la remarquer bien avant. Mon comportement, la venue de Luna, son départ précipité et mon attitude hargneuse de ces derniers jours. Ouais. Je soupire en réfugiant mon visage dans mes mains tatouées. Comment expliquer tout ça à Sev'…

**– Il… Il y a quelque chose entre vous?**

Bah justement mec, même moi je sais pas! Elle a pris la fuite! Une première! Comment je dois interpréter ça moi? Comme un oui? Un non? Une réaction de vierge effarouchée? Elle n'a peut-être jamais eu de petits copains et elle tombe sur le pire mec qui n'a jamais eu ce genre de relations. On est débutant tous les deux sur ce point. Est-ce qu'elle le sait au moins?

**– Evan? **

Je me relève, agacé. Mais j'en sais rien!

**– Écoute, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais tu devrais discuter avec elle… Tu sais, je me suis souvent disputé avec ta mère et pourtant, nous trouvions toujours un moyen de nous réconcilier… **

Ouais, après une discussion sur l'oreiller? Je ne peux décemment pas attraper Luna, la mettre dans mon pieu, lui faire l'amour comme un sauvage avant de discuter avec elle dans un lit. Impossible.

Sev' parait comprendre mon désarroi car il laisse tomber la discussion. Il me rappelle son conseil et discussion et me laisse filer à l'étage faire mes devoirs. Je peux pas discuter avec elle. Je peux pas. Si je m'approche… si je suis trop proche d'elle, elle finira par se bruler tel un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie.

La rentrée est dans deux jours. Difficile de reprendre des distances après ce qui s'est passé, après ce lien qui nous a regroupés. Comment je vais faire moi… Désemparé, je me jette dans mon lit en retenant un grognement de frustration. Bordel, qu'est-ce que la vie est compliquée…

Les deux journées restantes passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Si Sev' ne m'y avait pas poussé, j'aurais complètement délaissé mes devoirs. Je n'avais fait que ceux pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques parce que c'est le seul cours qui en vaille la peine. J'ai aussi lu les livres de contes de Luna. C'était difficile de ne pas penser à elle. À plusieurs reprises, à la fin ou au début d'un chapitre, elle avait glissé des petits morceaux de parchemin avec quelques annotations. L'un de ses petits mots me donne le sourire.

_Hey! Je trouve ces créatures fascinantes!  
Et toi qu'en penses-tu?_

_J'espère que nous en verrons ensemble un jour_

_L._

Typiquement elle de signer alors que les livres viennent d'elle. Comme si ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre…

Je n'ai finalement pas eu d'autres choix que de ressasser notre relation. J'ai eu tout le temps pour y penser étant donné que Sev' s'est enfermé dans ses cachots pour terminer ses stocks de pimentine. Je lui aurais bien donné un coup de main mais il a dit que brasser des potions en étant aussi peu concentré, c'était un coup à lui faire sauter le Manoir et j'en ai pas vraiment envie…

Du coup j'ai eu tout le temps du monde pour ressasser mes conneries avant de retourner à Poudlard. Je pensais qu'on retournerait directement à l'école mais Sev' a transplané tranquillement à la gare. Vraiment? Je vais devoir me retaper le Poudlard Express après les vacances?

**– J'ai pensé que tu voudrais faire le trajet avec tes amis…**

Je hausse les épaules. Pas vraiment. Si je pouvais déjà rentrer tranquillement au dortoir, ce serait cool. Mais Sev' a l'air de penser qu'un ado devrait rester avec des ados alors il a attendu que je monte dans le train, que je m'installe tranquillement avec un livre avant de repartir avec mes affaires et Onyx. Le pauvre n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le voyage la première fois et j'ai préféré le laisser avec Severus même si je sais que je vais probablement regretter son absence.

Je jette un œil à ma montre. On est en avance mais je sais que Sev' était attendu à l'école et ça ne me dérange pas. Au moins, il fait calme et je peux tranquillement me pelotonner contre la fenêtre, de mettre ma capuche sur ma tête et mon casque sur mes oreilles pour avoir un peu de musique dans ce train encore désert à l'heure actuelle.

Je lis plutôt tranquillement en redessinant d'une main distraite l'un de mes tatouages sur mon bras. Celui là même que j'ai fait avec les coordonnées du cimetière où Maman est enterrée. Aller la voir au cimetière a fait remonter pas mal de souvenirs. Les fêtes de Noël aussi.

J'en suis presque à la moitié de mon nouveau livre d'Histoire lorsque les premiers étudiants commencent à arriver. J'ai même le luxe de croiser Potter et sa bande. Ron me fait une remarque que j'ignore superbement en ayant même l'audace de monter le son de la musique pour qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il me dit ne m'intéresse absolument pas et je lui adresse même mon majeur lorsqu'il repart. Le train s'agite jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco, rapidement suivi de Blaise, Théo, Milli, Daph' et Luna évidemment…

Je n'ose même pas la regarder et salue les autres d'un grognement avant de replonger dans mon bouquin. Pas vraiment envie de parler… Surtout si elle est là. Elle ne comprendrait pas que je l'ignore alors j'ignore tout le monde comme ça le problème vient de moi et pas d'elle et surtout, elle n'est pas toute seule.

Les autres finissent pas se résigner à mes silences et parlent entre eux pendant que je retourne à ma lecture. Pitié, faites que j'aie assez de pages pour tenir le trajet, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper une discussion…Surtout pas si elle est en face de moi…

Le train a démarré depuis longtemps. Le trajet est long. Les sujets s'épuisent. Il y a quelques malaises, Blaise ne rigole pas, les quelques tentatives de blagues qui devraient m'arracher des doigts d'honneur ne marchent pas et finalement, Blaise et Théo parlent entre eux pendant que les filles se racontent le reste de leurs vacances. Elle participe à peine. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois me regarder de temps en temps mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si nos regards venaient à se croiser une nouvelle fois.

Le trajet prend fin. Le reste, c'est comme un nuage. On s'installe à table et Luna s'installe comme à son habitude à côté de moi. Je remarque néanmoins une certaine distance et je n'ignore pas qu'elle fait en sorte de limiter nos contacts. Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment peur de moi? Pour lui faciliter la vie, je mange rapidement avant de me lever après un moment raisonnable, mon paquet de clopes à la main.

Je me lève et les autres ne m'interceptent même pas. Ils ont vu le paquet de clopes que j'ai dans les mains et, même si ça fait à peine quelques heures que je n'ai plus fumé, depuis que je cherche à tout prix à tenir mes distances, c'est plus difficile de tenir sans ma dose de nicotine.

Je ne prête pas attention à mes pas qui résonnent sur le sol dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que j'entende comme un écho. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une main saisit la mienne. Je me retourne. Elle me fait face. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, bordel?

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol et de me relâcher. Elle rougit je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Cette partie du château est assez sombre et il est difficile d'y voir clair.

**– Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée, pardon! Draco m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et… et… désolée, vraiment désolée! Tu m'en veux?**

Je sursaute. Hein? Quoi?! Désolée? T'en vouloir? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?! Depuis quand c'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir?! C'est moi qui t'ai attirée contre moi, c'est moi qui t'ai plaquée contre mon corps, c'est encore moi qui t'ai embrassée comme un fou et qui ai eu l'audace de bander contre toi et c'est toi qui t'excuse? C'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir! Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta petite tête?!


	26. Chapter 26

**NdA: Bonjour! Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis dans les commentaires ;)**

* * *

Je retiens ma respiration. Évidemment, j'aurais dû y penser. Même quand ces types s'en sont pris à elle, elle avait l'air persuadée que c'était de sa faute.  
Alors que, pendant tout ce temps où je me demandais comment j'allais l'aborder à nouveau ou même si j'allais revenir vers elle, elle se convainquait qu'elle était en tort. J'ai envie de lui glisser une main dans les cheveux, de la rassurer, de lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que je ne suis pas fâché, que c'est moi qui ai joué au con.

Alors pourquoi aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres? Elle me regarde et je peux clairement voir les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Comment lui expliquer que je finirai par la détruire si je reste avec elle… Je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelqu'un de gentil malgré tout ce qu'elle peut penser de moi. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier: j'ai combattu dans les rues bien plus souvent qu'à mon tour, j'ai bu comme un alcoolo en manque même si je ne supporte pas l'alcool, j'ai failli faire un coma éthylique et j'ai baisé tant de filles dont je ne retiens même pas les noms et que je ne prends même pas la peine de compter. Une vie pourrie pour un mec pourri.

En trainant avec elle, j'avais un peu oublié le genre de mec que j'étais mais je me suis souvenu et je sais pourquoi je suis devenu ainsi. Ça commence par une amitié, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Quand je suis devenu le souffre douleur de l'orphelinat, tous m'ont tourné le dos et j'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même et à me forger une carapace. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle je m'étais endurci. Comment ai-je pu oublier?

Et là, elle me fait face avec son regard. Il y a beaucoup mieux que moi et pourtant, elle m'observe et je sens son regard me déshabiller et effleurer chacun de mes tatouages. Elle semble y chercher quelque chose, une réponse à ses interrogations et une contradiction à ses doutes. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça moi? Désolé, je suis pas celui que tu crois?

Elle s'avance vers moi. J'ouvre la bouche, pour tenter de lui murmurer de ne pas m'approcher. Elle attrape mes mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Attends, quoi? Elle… Elle… Son contact m'électrise et mes mains trouvent naturellement refuge dans son dos, au creux de ses reins. Son baiser est bref, elle y met fin rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre mais je devine à son manque d'expérience qu'elle est novice dans ce domaine. Pourtant, elle continue de me faire face et ne se départ pas de son sourire qui lui mange les lèvres malgré quelques rougeurs qui ornent ses joues et continue à me défier du regard.

**– Et voilà, on est quittes!**

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment ça, on est quittes?! Elle compte vraiment en rester là? Se faire embrasser une fois ne lui a pas suffi? En est-on réellement arrivés là? Elle veut vraiment jouer à ce jeu avec moi?

Je jette un œil autour de moi. Les étudiants commencent à quitter la grande salle et à regagner les couloirs. Elle s'apprête à filer mais je la retiens par le poignet avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. À ma grande stupeur, elle répond au baiser et je retiens un sourire. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me contenir. Je lui jette un dernier regard avant de m'en aller. Nous sommes quittes, certes, jusqu'à la prochaine partie.

Les élèves commencent à arriver et je m'éclipse dans un couloir proche, la tête complètement ailleurs. Elles sont belles tes résolutions, crétin!

Ne plus l'approcher, ne plus être avec elle, ne plus l'embrasser parce que tu ne la mérites pas. Et t'as fait quoi? Tu l'as laissée te prendre par la main et te rouler une pelle, pire que ça tu y as répondu! Je marche de longues minutes, je plane tellement que je ne réalise même pas où je suis jusqu'à ce qu'un prof ne m'interpelle. Merde, me dis pas que j'ai pas le droit d'être là! Sev' va être furax!

**– Monsieur Snape? Vous allez bien?**

Je me retourne pour faire face au nabot qui me regarde de ses yeux inquiets. Flitwick. Ça devrait aller, il est plutôt cool avec moi depuis que j'ai défendu Luna. Non, stop, tu dois arrêter de penser à elle sinon tu vas passer plus de temps à t'asticoter la queue que tu n'en as passé dans le pieu des meufs à l'orphelinat. Je reprends mes esprits avant de réaliser qu'il fait complètement noir et que je n'ai aucune foutue idée d'où je suis. Merde! J'ai passé combien de temps à errer ainsi?

Le prof devine que je suis complètement désorienté parce que je regarde partout autour de moi. Je ne sais même plus d'où je suis venu.

**– C'est la première fois que vous venez dans cette partie du château? Venez avec moi, le couvre feu est dans quelques minutes. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir. Vous êtes sur que tout va bien?**

J'acquiesce mollement dans le vide en réalisant que j'ai passé au moins deux heures à me promener dans les couloirs sans même avoir pris conscience de mon environnement. Si Flitwick n'était pas intervenu, combien de temps aurai-je erré avant de m'en rendre compte? Où serais-je allé? Aurai-je retrouvé mon chemin où me serai-je ramassé sur moi-même, assis contre un mur en attendant dans l'angoisse que le jour se lève?

Flitwick m'invite à le suivre et nous descendons un escalier que je ne me rappelle même pas avoir emprunté. Le petit sorcier discute tout seul mais je le vois constamment se retourner pour voir si tout va bien et si je ne m'égare pas à nouveau. Nous tournons dans un couloir lorsqu'un homme y fait irruption.

**– Evan? Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne te promènes pas dans le château d'habitude… Filius? **

**– Je le ramenais à son dortoir, Severus. Monsieur Snape avait l'air un peu perdu, il était près de la tour d'Astronomie. **

Severus arque un sourcil avant de parler avec son collègue puis il revient vers moi et je devine qu'il a des choses à me dire. Il est soucieux, je le vois bien froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche sans toutefois oser me dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais presque envie de lui dire d'accoucher mais je devine les questions qu'il a en tête et j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir envie d'y répondre.

**–Evan? Tu es sur que tout va bien?**

Ouais, ça va. J'ai erré pendant deux heures dans un château glacial, je tremble et je me suis perdu comme un con. Mon honneur et ma dignité sont en miettes mais à part ça, tout baigne… Je me suis même pas fumé une clope en plus, merde…

**–J'ai vu Miss Lovegood te rejoindre après le repas. J'ignorais que vous vous… fréquentiez…**

Je hausse les épaules, incertain. Ouais, on se fréquente, c'est ça… Le rouge me monte aux joues alors que notre baiser et son regard taquin repassent dans mon cerveau décidément peu coopératif. Bon, okay, on fait plus que se fréquenter, on s'embrasse, on se baise, enfin non, on ne baise pas encore mais ma queue aimerait bien.

**–Vous vous êtes réconciliés?**

Je me tourne vers lui. Comment t'es au courant de ça déjà? Il soupire. Ouais, t'as raison, réponds pas, c'es moi qui suis con. J'oublie toujours que t'as un putain de sens de l'observation! Pour lui répondre parce que je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, je roule des yeux avant de presser le pas.  
C'est bon, je reconnais le chemin et, même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise tout seul dans le noir, les interrogations de Sev' me foutent encore plus la honte alors je m'empresse de rentrer. Il accélère le pas, la boucle mais me suit quand même. Bon, au moins je suis pas tout seul et s'il la ferme, ça peut le faire.

Mais rien à faire, même avec lui à mes côtés, je ne me sens toujours pas à l'aise dans ces couloirs déserts quand la nuit tombe. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'y promener sans voir la lumière s'éteindre et me plonger dans le noir.  
L'endroit est trop lugubre, même pour des cachots. Il porte bien son nom mais me rappelle trop les punitions, les privations, la cave et les blessures que je soignais comme je pouvais, gamin que j'étais.

Pour oublier, je replonge dans mes pensées avant de chasser le baiser avec Luna de ma tête et de gagner le tableau du dortoir. Je lance un dernier regard à Sev' qui me salue et je finis par entrer pour tomber sur Blaise et Draco dans la salle commune. Ils m'ont attendu et j'imagine que ne me voyant pas rentrer, ils ont été prévenir Sev'.

**– Evan! Bordel, t'étais où?!**

Quelque part dans un coin, occupé à me faire sucer la queue. T'en as de ces questions, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi d'où j'étais? J'étais complètement paumé, ça je le sais.

**–Alors, avec Lovegood?**

Blaise me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me tourne vers Draco, trahi mais il lève les mains.

**–J'ai rien dit, il a deviné tout seul quand il a vu Luna te courir après…**

Ouais, évidemment… Merci Lovegood…J'imagine qu'elle doit s'être réfugiée dans la chambre de préfète de Daph'… Je choisis d'ignorer les sourires de Blaise et m'empare de quelques affaires pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée qui me réchauffera en profondeur avant d'aller me coucher et de me blottir sous mes couvertures avec Onyx.

Lorsque je suis sous la douche, je profite de cet instant pour réfléchir. On est quittes… Quelle connerie. Dans quel jeu on s'est lancés? Dans quel foutu jeu JE me suis lancé? Celui de lui rendre toutes les pelles qu'elle me donnera ou celui de l'embrasser à chaque occasion pour qu'elle revienne au contact pour embrasser mes lèvres gercées?

Je ressens une chaleur bien connue naitre dans mon bas ventre et je m'empresse de chasser les images de ces dernières heures de mon esprit. J'ai pas besoin d'une douche froide maintenant, après tout ce froid et cette angoisse qui m'étreignent. Comment je vais faire pour l'accoster demain? Je vais l'embrasser à nouveau? Complètement l'ignorer? Frustré de sentir ma queue se redresser à nouveau, je l'astique en retenant comme je peux mes gémissements avant de rapidement me rincer et de quitter la douche pour mon lit. C'est toujours aussi crade mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je souris en entrant dans le dortoir. Draco et Blaise dorment à poings fermés et Onyx roupille déjà tranquillement à côté de mon oreiller. Je me glisse avec bonheur sous les couvertures, me couche sur le côté pour accorder quelques caresses à mon meilleur ami avant de m'allonger correctement et de fermer les yeux.

Je ferme résolument les paupières, bien décidé à ne pas repenser à ce que j'ai fait dans ce putain de couloir et je prie pour ne pas bander à nouveau. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une douche froide. Pas maintenant. Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas. Comme je n'ai pas dormi correctement ces derniers jours, je suis totalement en manque de sommeil et je m'effondre comme une masse.

Ma nuit se fait simple, pas très agitée. Presque reposante. J'ai même la surprise de ne pas me réveiller avec une gaule d'enfer et connaissant mes pensées et mon imagination débordante, c'est déjà un bon point. Je gratouille un peu mon chat qui a dormi avec moi comme d'hab' à l'école et regarde autour de moi, l'esprit encore embrumé par le soleil. Draco et Blaise sont déjà partis. Je jette un œil au réveil magique et découvre qu'il est déjà presque neuf heure. Heureusement que nos cours ne commencent que l'après midi sinon j'aurais été dans la merde! Pourquoi ils m'ont pas réveillé ces cons?

Avec un grognement, je sors du lit avant de réaliser à quel point il fait froid. Pas envie de bouger, merde. Il fait beaucoup trop froid et ça me paralyse. Ici, je suis à l'abri, bien au chaud. Je me réinstalle et me re glisse confortablement dans mon lit en me recouvrant de couvertures. J'envisage de fermer les yeux et de me rendormir lorsque la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvre. Je jette un œil à la porte pour découvrir Théo qui m'observe, les poings sur les hanches dans une position faussement autoritaire. Tant mieux. L'autorité, moi j'en ai rien à branler.

Je fais mine de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller mais Théo a décidé de jouer son rôle de préfet et m'arrache les couvertures. Je grogne. Bordel, je supporte pas le froid… Je vois l'autre froncer des sourcils d'ici. Ça lui va pas. Il approche et s'assied sur le bord de mon lit. Tu fous quoi là? Ses yeux me regardent intensément et je me sens limite mal à l'aise. Je recule légèrement alors qu'il avance sa main. Je déglutis. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les contacts, surtout depuis…

**– Bouge pas, je veux juste vérifier que tu n'es pas fiévreux. Je ne connais pas encore les sorts de diagnostics…**

Je hausse les épaules. Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste froid. Je le laisse faire son examen et j'en profite pour attraper ma couverture et la serrer contre moi. Je peux me rendormir? Y'a moyen?

**– T'as pas de fièvre on dirait… Les cours vont bientôt commencer et tu n'as rien avalé alors tu vas te lever, prendre une douche pour te réchauffer et me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose, ok?**

Je suis tenté de lui adresser mon majeur mais si je ne me lève pas, je sais que Sev' va finir par rappliquer. Les autres aussi. J'ai pas envie d'être un phénomène de foire alors j'attrape le grand peignoir que je laisse toujours au pied de mon lit et l'enfile.

Les sorts de chaleur dessus me réchauffent instantanément et je soupire d'aise. Je câline une dernière fois mon chat qui roupille toujours comme un bienheureux et je quitte la chambre avec mes affaires et de nouvelles fringues à enfiler après un dernier regard. Sacré veinard. Si je pouvais retourner dans mon pieu sans m'attirer d'emmerdes, je le ferais direct' mais avec Théo pratiquement collé à mes basques, c'est peine perdue.

Il me suit tellement qu'il manque carrément de rentrer dans la cabine de douche avec moi et s'arrête avant de me faire signe qu'il m'attend dans la salle commune. Ouais, il ne me lâchera pas d'un iota quoi…

Je prends rapidement une seconde douche en profitant de l'eau très chaude pour achever de me réchauffer, me sèche et me change rapidement pour enfiler mon sempiternel pantalon trop grand, un t-shirt et un gros pull bien chaud à capuche avant de me brosser les dents et d'arranger sommairement mes cheveux.

J'ai jamais réussi à les dompter, c'est pas en ayant la tête dans le cul que je vais y arriver alors je renonce rapidement et regagne le dortoir pour y prendre mes affaires et ma cape avant de redescendre où mon comité d'accueil semble s'être agrandi. Draco, Blaise, Daph, Milli et Luna semblent s'être donnés rendez vous pour m'emmerder…

**–Wah, la tête…**

Merci Blaise, je sais que j'ai une sale tête, surtout au réveil. C'est pour ça qu'avec les meufs, quand je passais la nuit chez elles, dans leur chambre, je m'arrangeais toujours pour reprendre mes affaires et m'éclipser avant qu'elles n'ouvrent les yeux. Je m'enfuyais comme un voleur, sans même une note. À l'orphelinat, c'était presque pareil. Je baisais, je renfilais mes fringues et je retournais me coucher dans ma propre chambre.

Là, j'ai encore plus de mal avec sa remarque parce que je sais que j'ai enfilé plusieurs nuits sans arriver à dormir correctement. D'abord des nuits pleine de cauchemars, ensuite des nuits pleine d'interrogations, de doutes et de remords. Tu m'étonnes que j'aie une tête pareille au réveil…

Daph' me salue d'un discret signe de main alors que je grogne encore et Luna baisse aussitôt les yeux dès que nos regards se croisent. Je vois d'ici le rouge monter le long de ses joues alors qu'elle ne semble visiblement pas savoir où se mettre. Je remarque aussi que Blaise est prêt à l'ouvrir sauf que moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'entendre alors je le fais taire d'un simple regard noir et entame mon chemin vers la sortie. Une clope. J'ai besoin d'une clope.

**– Evan, et le petit déjeuner?**

Je l'emmerde le petit déjeuner, enfin non, mais j'irai bouffer après… Je montre mon paquet de cigarettes à Théo qui rumine encore que c'est dégoutant mais je ne moufte pas. Si tu trouves ça dégoutant, moi j'y suis déjà trop accro pour m'en passer alors merde… Si je veux pouvoir survivre à cette maudite demi-journée de reprise, il me faut ma dose de nicotine.

Théo soupire et me dit d'aller penser à manger. Il est à peine dix heure, j'ai largement le temps vu que les cours ne commencent pas avant au moins quatre heures. J'ai tout le temps du monde et j'en viens même à me demander pourquoi tu m'as réveillé. Ôte moi d'un doute, c'est quand même pas pour un fucking déjeuner hein?

**–On sera à la biblio si tu nous cherches! **

Ouais c'est ça, merci! C'est le premier endroit que j'éviterai comme ça! Les autres repartent et Luna fait pareil, suivant Daphnée et Millicent comme leur ombre. Bah voyons, elle me fuit encore? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la bécoter comme un sauvage après le baiser rapide qu'elle m'a donné. En plus j'ai bandé. J'en suis sûr. Elle a dû la sentir et la voilà qui fuis comme une parfaite vierge effarouchée.

Une… vierge… Attends, je serai pas son premier mec quand même? Je serai pas le premier à lui passer dessus au moins? Je repense à ses joues colorées, à nos regards échangés et je déglutis difficilement avant de tirer sur ma clope. Merde. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré encore… Un jeu, okay, plusieurs parties, pourquoi pas mais un mec comme moi, oser lui prendre sa première fois? Jamais. Ma queue n'est visiblement pas du même avis puisqu'elle se réveille sans y avoir été invitée.

Frustré, je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette et regagne la grande salle pour y avaler un truc rapide. Je passe en coup de vent prendre un chocolat chaud rapide avec une ou deux viennoiseries et quitte la salle non sans avoir adressé une salutation lointaine à Severus, occupé à discuter avec Filius. Est-ce qu'ils parlent de mon égarement d'hier? J'espère pas, ça m'énerverait qu'ils fassent comme si ma présence n'était pas importante pour en discuter même si ça me prendrait aussi la tête d'écouter leur discours. Bordel, je suis vachement indécis moi aujourd'hui… Ça promet.

Je mange dans mon coin, assez à l'écart des autres pour ne pas être dérangé et retourne rapidement déambuler dans les couloirs. Je n'hésite pas à jeter un œil à l'extérieur pour m'apercevoir qu'il pleut. Merde. Moi qui espérais pouvoir voler un peu en solo avant la reprise des cours, c'est mort.

Inconsciemment, je me dirige vers la biblio avant de réaliser que c'est précisément là que les autres sont. Je soupire profondément avant de m'installer dans un coin et de sortir mon casque pour écouter de la musique. Merci Sev' pour le sort qui lui permet de fonctionner sans quoi je serais devenu cinglé sans musique. Je reste là quelques minutes avant de m'éloigner pour me protéger un peu des courants d'air puis je sors un livre sur les créatures magiques histoire d'avoir quelque chose à lire et je découvre avec plaisir un nouveau post-it. Un sourire me mange les lèvres. Luna, évidemment.

**– Evan?**

Je relève la tête. Quoi encore? Je m'adoucis en reconnaissant Sev'. J'avais pas capté que c'était lui. Il me fait face alors que certains étudiants nous contournent pour aller en cours ou se promener, tout simplement.

**– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul? Tu ne vas pas rejoindre les autres?**

**– …N…Non… pas… envie**

Je roule des yeux. Lui ne dit rien, il essaie de se montrer compréhensif mais ça m'agace de bégayer autant, on dirait un attardé. J'ai déjà muet, cinglé et roi de la baise en plus de l'étiquette "bad boy" sur le dos, j'en ai pas besoin d'une cinquième, surtout celle là.

**– Tu as potions cet après midi, tu veux déjà venir? **

Je croise quelques regards curieux que je meurs d'envie d'envoyer paitre mais à la place, je me lève, défroisse mes fringues, range mon bouquin, baisse mon casque malgré le faible volume et le suis volontairement jusqu'aux cachots. Allez Evan, une demi journée de cours, c'est pas la mort… Concentre toi et ça va allez, tu verras. Arrête de te prendre la tête, vois la comme les autres filles, fais la craquer, fais lui l'amour et basta. Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça sauf qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Luna est tout sauf comme mes coups d'un soir, et ça, ça me casse les couilles.

Sev' retourne à ses potions et moi je reprends mon livre avant de changer d'avis et de me pencher sur la potion déjà inscrite au tableau. Mieux vaut que je ne me concentre pas sur elle sinon je risque de tout faire péter et je crois pas que Sev' apprécierait que je fasse sauter ses précieux cachots! Cette pensée de père totalement affolé et paniqué m'arrache un sourire que je dissimule rapidement.

Il est l'heure. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Allez Evan, l'enfer reprend… Pitié, faites que ça passe vite… Je veux retrouver mon lit et ne plus penser à rien. Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ici…


	27. Chapter 27

**NdA: Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^**

* * *

Les autres finissent par arriver et Sev' me lance un dernier coup d'œil avant d'aller leur ouvrir. Inutile, je vais bien. Discrètement, je vois Draco dire quelques mots à Sev' avant de jeter un œil dans ma direction. Il soupire, visiblement soulagé de me voir là et pas n'importe où dans le château, occupé à faire le con. C'est vrai qu'il est grand ce château et qu'il y a suffisamment de pièces pour en trouver une qui convienne pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Ça pourrait être bien mais il y a très peu de filles prêtes à se faire sauter à Poudlard. Trop coincées peut-être, j'en sais rien mais ça me manque moi. Enfin, ça manque plus à ma queue qu'à moi mais bref.

Draco s'avance mais Théo lui barre la route pour venir s'installer à côté de moi. Blondie fronce les sourcils mais notre préfet ne lâche rien et sort tranquillement ses affaires en soupirant.

Nous sortons les ingrédients et, comme d'habitude, Théo me dicte les gestes et me les montre lorsque c'est complexe ou tout simplement lorsque j'ai la flemme. Heureusement qu'il est observateur d'ailleurs parce que j'aurais saboté la potion plus d'une fois avec mes conneries.

**– Je le connais, il n'a pas arrêté de se demander où tu étais passé, surtout que Luna n'était pas avec nous alors il t'aurait posé plein de questions et… enfin, le prends pas mal mais t'avais pas l'air en état de subir un interrogatoire.**

Bien vu l'aveugle. Je souris alors que l'information percute enfin mon cerveau. Comment ça, Lovegood n'était pas avec eux? Elle était toute seule? Avec les salauds qui sont de retour? Mon sang se glace dans mes veines alors que je réalise qu'elle pourrait très bien être tombée sur ces brutes et être en train de pleurer là, quelque part toute seule dans le château. Je serre tellement mon couteau qu'il m'échappe et que je coupe la paume. Je retiens un grognement de douleur étouffé. Merde.

** – Evan! **

Sev' entend Théo m'appeler et se rue sur moi alors que d'autres élèves se retournent. Merde, merde, merde! Je me suis pas loupé! Rapidement, Sev' fait venir à lui un baume et l'ouvre pour me soigner mais j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je lui arrache mon poignet des mains et me rue hors du local alors qu'il m'appelle en criant. Cause toujours, il y a plus important ailleurs! Elle a besoin de moi!

Je cours dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où chercher sans me préoccuper du sang qui dégouline de ma main. Je sers les poings, même si je douille. Si ces salauds lui ont fait quelque chose, je les détruis sur le champ. Peu importe ce que l'on dira, je les détruirai s'il le faut pour qu'ils ne remettent jamais la main sur elle.

Derrière moi, j'entends Théo qui m'appelle. Manifestement, il tient à son rôle de préfet et l'applique jusqu'au bout. J'imagine que Sev' ne pouvait pas quitter sa classe ainsi.

**– Evan, attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Il me rattrape sans mal alors que je m'essouffle et je l'attrape par le col.

**– Lu..Luna…**

Il hausse un sourcil. Il capte pas vraiment ce que je veux dire.

**– Lovegood? Pourquoi tu la cherches? Ils sont dehors, ils ont soins aux créatures magiques.**

Rapidement, je le relâche et fonce vers l'extérieur en priant pour qu'elle y soit. Théo tente de me retenir mais mon poignet poisseux de sang lui échappe et il n'a d'autres choix que de me courir après s'il ne veut pas mettre Sev' en colère.

J'entends rapidement des discussions et tombe sur un groupe de Serdaigle qui me dévisagent, surpris de me trouver là. J'observe rapidement les alentours à la recherche de ma blonde lorsqu'elle m'interpelle.

** – Evan?**

Mon angoisse fond d'un seul coup. Elle est là. Saine et sauve. La tension qui habitait mon corps se relâche alors que j'expire enfin profondément, une vraie respiration depuis de longues minutes. Je m'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et les mots sortent tout seul.

**– Putain, t'es là… Tu vas bien…**

Elle ne comprend pas alors qu'autour de moi, les autres élèves s'agitent. Je la serre contre moi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'a rien. Mes jambes me lâchent et elle est contrainte de me retenir un peu contre elle alors que je deviens un poids mort.

**– Monsieur Snape, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?**

Je suis tellement soulagé que je m'en balance complètement de la remarque de la prof. Contre Luna, je reprends peu à peu mon souffle alors que Théo fait les cent pas derrière nous. Je m'éloigne enfin d'elle et lui souris.

**– Ça va, t'as rien?**

Elle nie de la tête. Son regard est comme d'habitude même s'il se porte avec insistance sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser. Pas ici. Mais j'en crève d'envie. Plus tard, peut-être. Je vois dans ses yeux que tout va bien et je suis plus soulagé que je ne veux me l'avouer.

**– Attends, t'as paniqué pour ça?!**

Théo semble revenir à la réalité alors qu'il comprend mon inquiétude. Il se souvient aussi de la rentrée des salauds ce matin.

**– Pardon professeur, c'est moi qui ai induit Evan en erreur… **

Hein? Il se tourne vers moi, le regard confus.

**– Luna n'était pas avec nous mais elle n'était pas toute seule, elle expliquait un truc en métamorphose à Millicent dans le dortoir! **

Dans le dortoir. Elle était en sécurité alors… Je réalise aussi que Milli est arrivée tout juste en classe.

**– Evan, tu es blessé!**

Luna réalise alors que ma main dégouline de sang et je l'éloigne d'elle.

**– Ouais, c'est rien… Un ac…cident.**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure alors que mon coeur tambourine fort dans ma poitrine. Je croise le regard de la prof' qui réalise les propos de Théo. Le préfet confirme la thèse de l'accident et explique que je me suis coupé en cours de Potions. La prof ne percute pas tout de suite. Elle doit probablement se souvenir de l'agression puisqu'elle choisit de garder le silence et de bander ma main d'un sortilège. Aie, putain, ça fait mal.

**– Puisque vous êtes rassuré, monsieur Snape, je vous invite à vous rendre à l'infirmerie soigner votre main et à retourner en cours. **

Théo me fait signe de le rejoindre mais j'ai du mal à lâcher Luna.

**– On se retrouve après? **

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je peux y lire de l'assurance. Compte sur moi. Dès que le cours est terminé, je te rejoins ici.

**– A…ttends moi…**

Elle acquiesce, me serre une ultime fois la main avant que Théo ne me traine à l'intérieur en s'excusant une fois de plus pour notre interruption.

**– Pardon Evan, c'est à cause de moi… J'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que c'était aujourd'hui… Viens, on doit aller soigner ta main.**

Malgré mon refus, le préfet me traine de force à l'infirmerie et la petite dame n'est pas très contente de voir ma main recouverte de sang qui a déjà en partie séché sous la bande.

**– Et bien, jeune homme que s'est-il passé? **

Elle est sérieuse? Elle croit que je vais lui répondre? Même si les mots viennent naturellement avec Luna, avec les autres c'est différent.

**– Il s'est coupé en potions… **

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle sait que Sev' a tout ce qu'il faut pour me soigner là bas puisque son propre labo est à côté mais elle ne dit rien.

**– Ça va piquer un peu…**

Elle utilise un sort aquatique pour nettoyer la plaie et je douille un peu mais je la ferme. Ensuite elle prend des gants pour m'appliquer au doigt un baume censé être cicatrisant et réparateur et la plaie se referme doucement sous mes yeux pour n'en laisser qu'une fine ligne rougeâtre protégé par une croute.

**– J'en parlerai à Severus. Il désinfectera la plaie pendant deux trois jours et ce sera bon. C'est une sale coupure, elle est profonde. Il faudra quelques jours pour qu'elle guérisse…**

Si elle savait… Dans mon précédent orphelinat, là où j'étais avant que Greg' ne me récupère, furieux, j'avais été frappé tellement fort que j'en avais eu des fractures et on m'avait enfermé dans un petit cagibi, sans nourriture et pratiquement sans eau si ce n'est une gamelle pour chien pendant ce qui m'a semblé des semaines mais qui n'a duré qu'un voire deux jours en réalité. J'avais douillé mais je n'avais pas bronché. C'est pareil aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une petite coupure qui va me faire gémir de douleur même si j'ai perdu l'habitude de ce type de plaies.

Elle termine avec le baume pour remettre un nouveau pansement et Théo jette un œil à sa montre.

**–On a le temps de retourner en cours, tu viens? **

J'hésite mais si je n'y vais pas et qu'elle l'apprend, elle va s'inquiéter, j'en suis sur. Alors j'y vais. En râlant mais j'y vais. Je montre ma main à Théo, ça va être compliqué de couper ainsi mais il ne s'inquiète pas.

**–Je coupe et tu mettras dans le chaudron, ça te va? On avait presque fini de toute façon!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le rejoins en classe. Il frappe à la porte et entre sur invitation. Il s'excuse et fait un rapide compte-rendu sur notre passage à l'infirmerie. Sev' arque un sourcil en voyant ma main bandée. Il sait qu'il y a autre chose mais il ne pousse pas plus loin. Je sais qu'il m'interrogera plus tard en privé et ça me fait déjà râler. Il enlève un sort de notre chaudron et nous invite à reprendre pendant que les autres sont penchés sur leur parchemin.

**– Reprenez. Vous aurez jusqu'à demain pour me rendre votre devoir…**

Je découvre rapidement l'intitulé du prochain cours et note comme d'habitude les pages à lire et la chose à faire, un rapide résumé de nos connaissances sur les ingrédients et leurs interactions entre eux et avec la potion. On termine rapidement la potion qui était, comme Théo l'a dit, presque achevée avant de nous séparer pour se mettre à notre devoir.

Dans mes pensées, je sors mon livre, trouve la page et entame le chapitre en serrant et desserrant ma main bandée. Je lis distraitement, annotant plutôt difficilement de mon crayon les passages important directement dans mon livre pour n'avoir qu'à recopier et je corne les pages où j'annote des choses. Sev' passe entre les bancs et dépose quelque chose sur le coin de mon bureau.

**– Au cas où…**

Il murmure pour ne pas attirer l'attention et je jette un œil à la fiole de potions contre la douleur qu'il m'a laissée. Je la glisse dans mon sac sans problème pour plus tard si la douleur s'intensifie et constate qu'il ne reste qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine avant la fin du cours.

Je termine rapidement ma page et commence déjà à ranger mes affaires. Il reste trois minutes et pourtant, je suis déjà prêt à détaler. Severus ne me retiendra pas. Il faut que je file au plus vite. Théo lui expliquera au pire, je peux lui laisser ça. La trotteuse atteint enfin le chiffre douze et Sev' a à peine le temps de signaler la fin du cours que je m'empare de mon sac et fiche le camp à grande vitesse. Désolé Théo, bon courage.

Je sors rapidement et prends le même chemin que tout à l'heure en accéléré. Je rejoins la petite cour juste à temps pour entendre le mot de la fin de la prof et le devoir à faire. Son regard se tourne vers moi puis sur ma main et acquiesce doucement. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire un signe de tête que Luna se dirige déjà vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle effleure ma main un peu douloureuse avant de la prendre.

**– Tu vas bien?**

J'acquiesce. J'ai connu pire alors ça va, je supporte. Je suis là pour l'accompagner à son prochain cours puis je repartirai. On se retrouvera ce soir. Elle glisse sa main sur mon bras pour le tirer timidement.

**– Tu viens? On a Histoire de la Magie ensemble maintenant!**

Oh! J'ai même pas fait gaffe à l'horaire. Faut dire que ce genre de choses me passent au dessus de la tête alors je suis toujours le mouvement des Serpentard de ma classe. Si Sev' ne m'était pas tombé dessus tout à l'heure, j'aurais été obligé de remonter au dortoir chercher mon horaire pour le lire. La seule chose que je retiens, c'est quand j'ai pas cours comme ce matin, ça c'est le pied car je peux dormir plus longtemps. Et quand on est pas du matin, le sommeil c'est sacré!

Souriante, elle me traine jusqu'à un couloir où je nous arrête avant de la serrer contre moi une fois encore. Elle est beaucoup trop mignonne quand elle sourit et je n'hésite pas à m'approcher encore alors que son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Petite dévergondée. Je plonge une dernière fois mes yeux dans les siens avant de glisser une main sur sa joue, de resserrer son corps contre le mien avec mon autre main et je glisse enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser soft. Même si j'ai envie de la dévorer, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une gaule d'enfer à cinq minutes du cours.

Cette fois, elle y semble préparée puisqu'elle y répond assez rapidement mais lorsque j'entends les étudiants arriver et que je me sépare d'elle, je peux clairement voir le rouge colorer ses joues et je l'entraine à ma suite vers notre local.

Après quelques mètres, nous tournons dans le dernier couloir et nous tombons sur Draco et le reste de la bande. Luna me lâche pour aller discuter avec les filles et Théo m'adresse un regard.

** – Le professeur Snape veut te voir après les cours à propos de… tu sais quoi…**

Je soupire. Oui, évidemment. Il voudra voir ma main, je commence à le connaitre et il voudra forcément savoir ce qui s'est passé. Théo ne lui a rien dit ou quoi? On entre et je m'installe à la même place que la dernière fois. Notre préfet se dirige vers moi mais Luna lui fait signe de rejoindre Daph' pendant qu'elle s'installe à mes côtés.

Le fantôme débarque et commence son cours. Je constate à regret qu'il n'est pas décidé à changer son programme et sa façon de donner cours. Misère. Il me saoule. Je jette un œil autour de moi et ricane doucement en voyant quelques étudiants se préparer pour la sieste. Un baillement me défonce la mâchoire. Je serais déjà en train de faire comme eux si Luna n'avait pas pris ma main blessée dans la sienne.

Je sens sa chaleur alors que je ramène sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle rougit et détourne un peu les yeux. Ouais, je suppose que j'exagère. Je sais pas ce qui me prend avec elle, je vais toujours trop loin. Je desserre mon étreinte pour lui laisser le choix de récupérer sa main mais elle attrape plutôt mes doigts et les tiens fermement. À quoi elle joue?

Je la regarde longuement de biais. Heureusement que le prof ne me regarde pas parce que je suis clairement occupé à la mater. Il n'y a personne pour me voir car nous sommes tout dans le fond du local mais pas trop loin de Blondie et des autres qui luttent contre le sommeil quelques bancs devant nous. C'est dur une journée pareille après une période de vacances.

Je regarde autour de nous avant de furtivement me glisser vers Luna pour lui coller un bisou bref sur la joue. Elle rougit et moi je me marre, amusé par sa réaction. J'ai gagné la partie pour cette fois. Jusqu'à la prochaine.

Le reste du cours se passe comme dans un nuage. Luna ne lâche pas ma main mais ne semble pas très concentrée sur le cours non plus.

De ma main libre, j'attrape un morceau de parchemin et dessine avec amusement le prof en train de s'apitoyer sur les marmottes de sa classe. Le rapide mais néanmoins maladroit croquis arrache un sourire à Luna qui regarde distraitement mes coups de crayon s'étaler au fur et à mesure que je dessine.

Elle resserre son étreinte sur mes doigts sans toutefois me faire mal et souris, amusée. J'aime bien quand elle sourit. Elle est mignonne et avec ses cheveux blonds, on dirait un soleil. C'est joli, ça lui va bien. Je me perds un instant dans ses yeux avant de croiser son regard. Merde. La chaleur monte dans mon bas ventre alors que je réalise que je suis en train de bander. Relax Evan, relax…

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que mon érection bien éveillée pulse contre ma cuisse. Bordel, je bande comme un malade, ça fait mal! Très douloureux au niveau de l'entrejambe, je finis par détourner le regard pour penser à autre chose. C'est bien la première fois que je perds à ce jeu…

Je m'avance un peu sur le banc pour me cacher un peu et prends plutôt sa main sur la table plutôt que sur ma cuisse où elle risque de sentir mon érection si ça continue. Il faut que ça redescende avant la fin du cours. Pas le choix. Je m'applique donc à penser à des choses dégueulasses pour tenir Luna éloignée de mes pensées et sens avec satisfaction mon matos retomber mollement dans mon boxer. Bien.

Le cours se termine finalement. J'ai bien débandé mais je n'ai rien écouté. Génial. Heureusement qu'il ne donne pas de devoirs dans ses dernières consignes parce que j'aurais été foutu. Les élèves endormis émergent petit à petit de leur sieste, réveillés par ceux qui ont tenu bon et Luna et moi nous séparons pour rejoindre les autres. Un autre baillement m'arrache la mâchoire et je m'étire le dos.

** – Bah Evan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu t'es endormi toi aussi ?**

Un sourire étire brièvement mes lèvres alors que Luna rougit et détourne le regard. Si tu savais Blaise… Si tu savais.

Je finis par ignorer sa question alors que Draco nous observe tour à tour Luna et moi avant de me dévisager. Un sourire ravage mes lèvres devant son air d'abruti et je sors de la classe, les autres sur les talons. Luna reprend sa place auprès de Daphnée et nous nous dirigeons sereinement vers la grande salle. Lorsque tout le groupe est là, elle redevient celle qu'elle a toujours été mais lorsque nous sommes tous les deux elle me dévoile des côtés d'elle que je ne soupçonnais pas et qui, je dois l'avouer, me plaisent beaucoup. J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je m'approche trop d'elle, je suis complètement accro et j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de papillon trop près d'un feu, attiré par la lumière incandescente. Ma lumière.

Je ralentis le pas pour être à sa hauteur et m'approche doucement. Elle ne moufte pas et je glisse une main autour de sa taille. En douceur. Je suis pas sûr de ce que je fais et ça doit être la première fois que je suis autant paumé dans une relation… Elle me jette un coup d'œil. Elle rougit déjà alors je relâche mon contact aussi furtivement qu'il n'était apparu. Trop vite. Je vais beaucoup trop vite.

Je m'avance pour la laisser avec Daph' mais elle attrape le bas de mon pull à capuche et je me retourne. Elle garde la tête baissée alors je prends ses doigts pour lier sa main à la mienne sous le regard surpris de la préfète. Luna rougit de plus belle mais finit par relever la tête et plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Pas moyen que je me sépare d'elle. Je suis bien trop accro à elle pour ça. Je suis un foutu lapin obsédé!

J'avance un peu et Luna suit mon rythme. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se tourner vers Daph' qui lui fait des pouces en l'air qu'elle pense discrets. Je pouffe discrètement parce que j'ai pas envie de voir Blaise se retourner et nous faire chier avec ça.

Luna ne lâche pas ma main. Au contraire, je ressens ses doigts frais se refermer sur les miens. Se tenir la main ne semble pas poser problème mais je ne comprends pas sa réaction lorsque je l'ai prise par la taille. Je l'ai déjà fait lorsque je l'ai embrassée alors pourquoi ça l'a gênée cette fois ci? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est devant les autres? C'est les autres, le problème? Elle assume pas d'être avec moi? Je soupire. Je suis complètement paumé.

Je suis tenté de la lâcher pour aller fumer une clope, ce que je peux me permettre puisqu'elle est en sécurité mais c'est moi qui lui ai pris la main et puis, ça caillait pas mal dehors et ma blessure me fait mal. Beaucoup trop d'excuses pour ne pas la lâcher même si je douille plus que prévu. Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer pour la montrer à Sev' et "parler" avec lui. J'imagine qu'une pause clope n'est même pas à envisager.

Pour ne pas que j'y coupe, Théo bifurque au dernier moment pour se diriger vers les appartements de Sev' et tout le groupe suit. Fichu préfet. On marche un peu jusqu'à s'arrêter à la porte où il s'empresse de frapper avant que je ne fasse demi tour.

La porte s'ouvre rapidement et je lâche rapidement la main de Luna pour ne pas que mon père nous voit. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre puisqu'elle ne me lâche pas, elle alors j'étreins ses doigts à nouveau.

Severus fait un pas et nous découvre devant sa porte. Il jette un œil à nos mains entrelacées mais ne dit rien et nous invite à entrer. Le petit groupe nous laisse là pour regagner le dortoir mais Luna refuse net de les rejoindre malgré mes invitations à le faire.

Mon père nous fait asseoir et s'empare de ma main. Merde. Pourquoi ça re saigne?

**– Tu m'expliques?**

T'en as de bonnes toi… Comment je t'explique ça… Je tente une communication visuelle mais Severus fuit étrangement mon regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, merde? Il veut des réponses oui ou non?

**– Le professeur Gobe-planche m'a dit que tu as interrompu son cours et que tu as parlé. J'aimerais que tu parles ici. Alors? Explications?**

Fais chier. Tu veux vraiment que je bégaie pendant trois heures? Il a l'air ferme et décidé. Merde, c'est qu'il le veut vraiment en fait! Je soupire pour évacuer la frustration qui s'installe déjà en moi pendant que Sev' enlève à nouveau le bandage et désinfecte la plaie pour mettre du baume. Merde, la croute a sauté. J'aurais pas dû me servir de ma main… Je profite du silence pour réfléchir à une façon de formuler ça alors que Luna est à mes côtés pour me tenir l'autre main.

**– J… **

Severus s'arrête pour me regarder. Me dévisage pas comme ça, merde, tu me déconcentres!

**– J'ai pa… niqué.**

Merde. Tu pouvais pas rêver mieux comme bug. J'espère qu'il comprendra que c'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire… Il arque un sourcil alors que Luna pique un fard. Je roule des yeux. Merde, il a vraiment pas compris!

**– Peur…**

**–Oh!**

Putain, j'aurais dû dire ça directement plutôt que de faire des interruptions buguées à double sens!

**– Pour?**

Mais merde, Théo lui a vraiment rien raconté ou quoi? Je resserre mon étreinte sur les doigts de Luna et me tourne vers elle.

**– Elle…Salauds…rev…Revenus…seule…pensais…merde**

Rien n'est dans l'ordre, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il comprenne à ça… Je soupire, prêt à recommencer pour éclaircir tout ça lorsque Severus achève les soins.

**– Je sais, Théo m'en a parlé…**

Quoi?! Je suis furax. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a obligé à tout raconter alors si ce foutu préfet lui a déjà tout dit?!

**– Ne le prends pas mal, Evan, je voulais juste te faire parler un peu…**

Me faire parler un peu. Putain. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant! Va te faire foutre, Sev'! Je me lève brusquement, entrainant Luna avec moi et je m'éclipse par le tableau qui conduit directement à la salle commune en prenant mes affaires. Il m'a saoulé.

On passe rapidement par la salle commune où j'abandonne Luna avec les autres pour monter directement dans ma chambre. Quand je repense à Sev' j'ai les nerfs en pelote. Il a dû bien se marrer à me voir parler ainsi! Il sait pourtant! Il sait que j'ai fini par ne plus savoir parler parce que j'ai trop hurlé sous les coups avant qu'on ne m'apprenne à me taire en frappant encore plus fort. Il sait et pourtant… Une larme ruisselle sur ma joue, libérant le passage pour les suivantes. Je chiale comme un gamin merde.

Épuisé psychologiquement, je m'effondre dans mon lit sans même me désaper et me glisse sous les couvertures. J'ai à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller où Onyx vient me rejoindre lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

**– Dégage!**

Ça sort tout seul tellement j'ai les nerfs. Je sais pas qui c'est mais j'ai envie de voir personne. Je sens la personne s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit et agripper ma main. L'autre main se glisse dans mes cheveux et je reconnais aussitôt son odeur. Luna. Je pleure à nouveau. Merde, merde, MERDE!


	28. Chapter 28

**NDA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

**Jess: Tu n'as jamais sans doute été confrontée à l'écriture automatique. Si c'est effectivement le cas, sache qu'il est difficile d'aller où on le souhaite vraiment. Les personnages m'entraînent sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et les mots s'écrivent sur la page avant même que j'aie le temps de formuler mentalement mes phrases. J'ai essayé de rompre avec cette méthode, ça m'a valu plus de six mois sans parvenir à écrire quoi que ce soit, si pas davantage. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai une vingtaine de plans du même projet et c'est toujours un plan, six mois après. Rompre avec l'écriture auto est difficile.  
****Pour la ffic, Evan est très indépendant et refuse de l'aide, Sev' n'a jamais été père alors c'est normal qu'ils soient aussi distants et que leur relation soit aussi maladroite. Ils vont évoluer, je prends juste mon temps. Il y a un petit passage familial dans ce chapitre mais si ce n'est malgré tout pas ce que tu recherches, je t'invite à tout simplement arrêter de lire cette fanfiction et trouver ton bonheur ailleurs.**

* * *

Je mets un moment à me calmer. Envahi par le chagrin, j'ai fini par me redresser pour étreindre Luna de toutes mes forces. Je dois lui faire mal. Mes bras tremblent tellement l'émotion me submerge mais elle ne dit rien et se contente de m'enlacer d'abord doucement puis plus fermement. Elle passe sa main dans mon dos et, sans le savoir, caresse mon dos marqué par les trop nombreuses cicatrices, témoins de mon passé.

Mes larmes finissent par se tarir. Putain, c'est la première fois que je pleure ainsi depuis longtemps. Mon corps continue de trembler alors je desserre mon étreinte sur elle. Je n'aime pas qu'elle me voit ainsi et pourtant, à la voir me regarder si inquiète et si douce, j'aurais envie de tout lui dire. Tout lui expliquer. Les coups, la privation, l'enfermement, le froid et la solitude meurtrière.

Je respire difficilement. Elle va prendre peur, elle va partir. Elle… Mes doigts agrippent le bas de mon haut que j'enlève lentement, sans la quitter du regard jusqu'à ce que le noir du tissu nous sépare quelques instants. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux en soufflant doucement pour me rassurer, elle est toujours là, les yeux rivés sur mon corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Ne fuis pas s'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Sa main vient recouvrir sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle comprenne par quoi je suis passé, qu'elle sache à quel point tout ça est difficile pour moi. Elle tend la main vers moi et j'attrape ses doigts pour les conduire le long d'une série de cicatrices qui traversent mon torse. Un coup de martinet bien placé parce que j'avais pleuré en réclamant Maman. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé. Un dernier appel à l'aide avant la souffrance infinie jusqu'à ce que Greg' ne me sorte de là, les croutes infectées de ne pas avoir été soignées et la fièvre au corps.

Je n'étais plus qu'une loque et pourtant, à cet âge si jeune, j'aurais dû être un petit garçon plein d'énergie. Amorphe était plus proche de mon état. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ces jours qui ont suivi mon arrivée à l'orphelinat mais Greg' m'en a parlé. J'ai mis des mois avant d'oser quitter ma chambre et il a fallu me nourrir par perfusion tellement je me laissais dépérir. J'avais enfin compris que maman ne reviendrait pas et je n'aspirais qu'à la rejoindre. Si je l'avais fait, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas connue. Ni elle, ni papa.

Ses doigts frêles caressent mes cicatrices. Je gémis alors qu'elles ne sont pourtant plus douloureuses depuis longtemps. Luna effleure ma cicatrice, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Elle est la première à qui je choisis de les révéler. La seule. Mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine. J'ai si peur, si peur qu'elle s'en aille, si peur que je la répugne. Dis quelque chose… S'il te plait… Ses doigts quittent ma peau alors qu'elle en approche vivement ses lèvres. Je mets un bref instant à comprendre qu'elle embrasse mes cicatrices alors que ses mains glissent le long de mes hanches comme pour mieux me retenir.

Ses lèvres agissent comme un pansement sur moi, comme si elle aimait mes cicatrices car elles font partie de moi, comme si elle aussi, elle avait fini par les accepter. C'est trop pour moi. Je l'attrape par la main pour l'obliger à se relever, je l'attire contre moi et je l'embrasse désespérément. Une main dans son dos, je la presse contre moi davantage encore alors que mon autre main, toujours tremblante, glisse dans ses cheveux. Mes larmes reviennent alors que je saisi le sens plein de cette embrassade. Une acceptation.

Je l'embrasse ainsi jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air et ponctue notre baiser d'une multitude de micro baisers. Je sais qu'on va devoir en parler. Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

C'est difficile d'évoquer les orphelinats et les familles d'accueil en manque de thunes qui m'ont hébergé dans la crasse et la douleur.

Luna ne sait rien de moi ni de mon passé. J'ignore si elle sait même que ma mère est morte ou encore que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Le peu qu'elle connait de moi ne doit pas être très glorieux. Mon côté impulsif, ma colère, mon addiction aux clopes, mon côté accro au sexe et le fait que je ne parle pas, ou du moins très peu.

**– Tu veux en parler?**

J'aimerais bien. J'aimerais beaucoup mais dès qu'il s'agit d'aborder ce sujet, mon corps se resserre et j'ai même l'impression que l'air refuse de traverser mon corps pour atteindre mes poumons. Des coups ainsi, je n'en ai pas reçu qu'un puisque j'ai été hospitalisé suite à mon premier passage à l'orphelinat. C'est difficile à expliquer même si au fond de moi j'aimerais qu'elle sache. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher, à lui cacher qui je suis. Je refuse de la flouer sur ça et lui faire croire que je suis un garçon normal.

**– Av…Avant Sev'… **

J'aimerais au moins qu'elle comprenne que mon père n'est pas le salaud qui m'a fait ça même si je suis en colère contre lui pour sa connerie de tout à l'heure. Sa tentative pour me faire parler m'a juste rappelé… le passé. Eux aussi essayaient de me faire parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils renoncent et choisissent la méthode dure. Elle acquiesce. J'essaie de poursuivre mais les mots ne viennent pas. Ma bouche se crispe alors, pour ne pas pleurer, je l'embrasse à nouveau et nous retombons tous les deux sur le lit.

Couchée en dessous de moi, elle me regarde, les yeux grands écarquillés. Son souffle s'accélère mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Je l'embrasse avant de simplement m'allonger de biais sur elle et de fermer les yeux. Je suis fatigué. Trop fatigué.

Contre moi, je sens la respiration de Luna se calmer. Je glisse un bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle rabat de son mieux sa cape qu'elle a enlevée sur nous en guise de couverture.

**– Un jour… je… tu… sauras**

C'est une promesse que je me fais à moi-même et pourtant, les mots sont sortis sans que je le veuille vraiment. Les bras de Luna se resserrent autour de moi et l'une de ses mains vient caresser mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, profondément rassuré. Je ne suis plus tout seul.

Le reste du temps, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. C'est à peine si je suis conscient de la main qui berce mes cheveux. Aucun bruit ne vient briser ma bulle de fortune. Je suis bien là. Je ne voudrais plus en bouger si c'était possible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste allongé, les yeux fermés, dans un nuage de douceur, loin de toutes ces angoisses et de toutes ces colères qui m'envahissent tous les jours.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour la seconde fois, je pense que j'ai dormi. La main de Luna ne s'est pas arrêtée mais je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous avons passé là tous les deux. Une heure? Peut-être, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je relève un peu la tête et elle s'arrête. Ses yeux plongent aussitôt dans les miens et je l'embrasse furtivement avant de me poser contre elle à nouveau.

**– Pourquoi… t'es partie?**

Elle met un moment pour comprendre. Le silence se prolonge et je suis sur le point de lui dire de laisser tomber lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la voix.

**– Tu… Et bien, tu m'as surprise, voilà tout… Je ne savais plus où me mettre ou ce que je devais penser alors voilà… Et puis, je voulais réfléchir… **

Je suis surpris. Comment ça réfléchir? Elle a pas eu peur alors? Je soupire alors que je réalise que j'ai vraiment fait le con. J'aurais dû y aller plus doucement. Je sais pas moi, lui prendre la main d'abord, la serrer dans mes bras ensuite puis lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Je crois que lors de notre premier baiser, j'ai agi par instinct. J'en avais envie et j'ai fait comme avec toutes les autre filles tout en sachant qu'elle était différente. Je n'aurais pas dû. Sur ce coup là, j'ai agi en pur égoïste et pourtant, elle est encore là, à m'étreindre, à me soulager.

Je me glisse sur le côté pour mieux la voir et ses doigts retrouvent le contact de mes cicatrices. Cette confrontation m'électrise complètement et je dois lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau au risque de perdre la tête. Ses doigts s'aventurent un peu trop près, frôlant mon téton et je lui attrape la main pour la tenir contre ma joue afin qu'elle cesse d'allumer cet incendie en moi. Si elle continue ainsi, je ne garantis pas de me contrôler. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de prise sur moi-même quand il s'agissait de lutter contre mes instincts. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Je pourrais presque m'y noyer.

Je suis en train de me faire la réflexion que ses yeux sont magnifiques lorsque trois coups se répercutent contre la porte alors que la petite voix de Blaise interrompt ce moment magique. Putain, il est toujours obligé de nous interrompre celui là? Je retiens un soupir d'agacement alors que Luna sourit.

**– On peut entrer? Vous avez fini vos cochonneries? Il est tard, on aimerait bien aller se coucher nous…**

Je pouffe de rire et retombe mollement sur le lit avant de me recouvrir. J'ai pas vraiment envie que les autres voient ça. Luna se lève précipitamment pour aller leur ouvrir la porte qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle et Blaise entre timidement. Ses yeux filent vers mon lit où il m'y surprend, partiellement couvert par la couverture. Mes deux épaules dépassent et il peut clairement deviner que je n'ai rien au dessus car il se détourne gêné.

** – Okay, je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait tous les deux!**

Luna pique un fard et pourtant, on a encore rien fait. J'imagine qu'elle doit encore être intimidée d'avoir embrassé mes blessures mais je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Le peu de personnes qui les ont surprises ont détourné le regard pour ne plus jamais reposer leurs yeux dessus. Avec elle, là aussi c'était différent. Luna ne fait rien comme les autres, elle est spéciale. Très spéciale! J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était illuminée non?

Draco rigole doucement alors que Luna s'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds. Nos regards se croisent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille. T'en vas pas, reste… Sa main est déjà sur la porte. Un bref sourire nait sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parte et je baisse la tête pour dissimuler comme je peux ma tristesse.  
Blaise et Blondie enfilent leur pyjama et regagnent leur lit alors que je me retourne dans le mien. Je sais que je ne dormirai pas, pas après avoir fait remonter des souvenirs. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là.

La nuit est longue. La lumière est éteinte depuis longtemps, excepté ma petite veilleuse. Onyx aussi dort déjà depuis au moins quatre bonnes heures maintenant. Moi j'arrive plus ou moins à somnoler parfois une heure, parfois à peine une vingtaine de minutes.

Ma nuit se passe ainsi entre mes moments de sommeil submergés par les cauchemars et les moments d'angoisse où je suis réveillé et seul dans l'obscurité de mon dortoir.

Je me réveille une énième fois. Vingt minutes sont à peine passées mais je suis lassé. Il est à peine trois heure du matin mais je me lève et sors du lit sans faire de bruit pour gagner les douches avec mes fringues. Là, je me glisse sous l'eau chaude que je savoure sans m'en apercevoir assez longtemps avant d'enfiler une tenue assez chaude et confortable pour terminer ma nuit dans la salle commune, devant le feu. Heureusement que mon bandage a tenu, merci les sorts d'imperméabilité!

Avec mon pull à capuche, je redescends toujours sans faire de bruit et décide de m'allonger dans mon fauteuil favori devant le feu.

Montrer mes cicatrices à Luna a fait remonter plus de souvenirs à la surface que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me suis souvenu en boucle de cette même scène où, après un cauchemar, j'avais réclamé maman. Elle était déjà morte à l'époque mais j'étais trop petit pour réellement comprendre qu'elle était partie définitivement. Un des gardiens de l'orphelinat n'avait pas été très content. Il m'avait tiré par le bras assez violemment pour me faire sortir du lit, ce qui m'avait luxé l'épaule gauche avant de me frapper avec ce même martinet dont Luna a effleuré les cicatrices.

La suite, je m'en souviens très bien. J'avais passé le restant de la nuit dans le cagibi jusqu'à ce qu'on m'en sorte, un temps infiniment long pour un petit garçon.

Un autre jour où quelqu'un avait volé dans mon assiette et que je l'avais frappé tellement j'étais affamé, j'avais été enfermé dehors pendant la nuit alors que je n'avais qu'un pantalon trop grand et un t-shirt en lambeaux et qu'il neigeait. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime ni la pluie, ni la neige et encore moins l'obscurité.

La pluie réveille toujours mes douleurs, aussi infimes soient elles. On dirait que tout mon corps reprend vie lorsque l'humidité s'annonce. Mon épaule gauche me tiraille toujours. Les endroits où mes os ont été fracturés à plusieurs reprises aussi.

Il a fallu que je sois presque mort pour que quelqu'un me remarque et signale cela à Greg', une de ses connaissances. Phil' et lui étaient venus me chercher la nuit même et j'avais passé de longs jours à l'hôpital, très apeuré. L'endroit sentait le désinfectant et, plus que tout, à cet âge, je n'y avais été qu'une fois pour voir maman mourir et j'en étais persuadé, on amenait les gens à l'hôpital afin qu'ils puissent mourir.

J'étais dans un état trop affaibli pour réagir d'une quelconque façon. J'étais nourri de force, plâtré pratiquement aux quatre membres, isolé. Je n'avais que pour seule visite les médecins, les infirmières et, de temps en temps, Greg' et Phil'. Cette période de ma vie est une époque que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Mes cicatrices me la rappellent constamment. Mon passé est inscrit à l'encre rouge sur mon corps.

La chaleur du feu de cheminée me réchauffe un peu. Je pourrais presque me rendormir mais je sais bien que mes cauchemars n'attendent que cela pour aussitôt m'assaillir. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Théo et Daph' ne devaient pas être de sortie aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre.

**– Evan? Tu ne dors pas?**

Sev'. Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là à… je sais pas quelle heure du matin?

**– Je passais pour te déposer une potion… **

J'arque un sourcil. Si je suis là, il se doute que j'ai dû passer une nuit de merde. Il soupire, nous isole des dortoirs par un sort et s'assied dans l'un des fauteuils proche du mien. Je devine qu'il va encore me faire un discours paternaliste et je respire calmement. M'énerver ne servirait à rien…

**– Je suis désolé Evan, j'ai été trop loin… Lorsque le professeur Gobe-Planche m'a dit que tu avais parlé si naturellement à Miss Lovegood, j'y ai cru… Je n'aurais pas dû je suis désolé… J'étais si… fier… Je voulais tellement t'entendre et espérer que tout cela soit fini… Je t'ai causé bien du soucis…**

Crétin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir mais en même temps, s'il n'avait pas fait ça, peut être que je ne me serais jamais confié à Luna comme je l'ai fait hier soir. Je me redresse et le laisse me mettre une main sur l'épaule. Il hésite un peu puis m'attire un peu contre lui. Je cède. Pauvre con. Et… merci… merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber…

Nous restons ainsi un peu, juste quelques minutes pour en profiter tous les deux avant de nous séparer. Beaucoup trop d'émotions en si peu de temps mais je n'ai plus assez de larmes en stock pour pleurer.

Sev' profite du silence pour examiner ma main. Il la retourne pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures avant de se déclarer satisfait.

**– Essaie de la ménager au moins jusqu'à demain matin et tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre. Tu devrais prendre une potion de sommeil. Je regarderai l'évolution de la plaie demain, enfin… dans quelques heures. Il est tard. Tu devrais dormir pour l'instant…**

Je soupire. Vraiment?

** – Tu veux dormir dans ta chambre? Je peux aller chercher Onyx si tu veux?**

Non, c'est bon, ça devrait aller. Je nie de la tête et remonte dans les dortoirs, Sev' sur les talons.

Arrivé devant l'escalier, mon père ne loupe pas mon regard insistant vers les chambres des filles mais il ne dit rien et je regagne à regret mon lit discrètement en enlevant juste mon pantalon pour pas être serré et j'attrape les couvertures pour m'en recouvrir.

J'attrape la potion de sommeil sans rêve que Sev' me tend, en avale quelques gorgées avant de m'installer plus confortablement. Elle ne viendra pas.

Du coin de l'œil je vois mon père attendre tranquillement que je m'endorme et j'ai vaguement conscience de le voir s'éclipser alors que mon esprit m'emporte au loin.

Lorsque mon réveil sonne, je suis encore dans le coltard à cause de la potion. La prendre vers les quatre heure du matin alors que le réveil est censé sonner à sept heure pour être à l'heure en cours n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Même si dormir, même ne serait-ce que trois heures d'une traite, m'a fait du bien.

Je grogne une fois en essayant de le couper avant de retenter, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller. J'ai pas envie de me lever bordel…

**– Allez Evan! Debout!**

Foutez moi la paix, merde… Blaise arrive, comme d'habitude et enlève la couverture loin de moi pour me découvrir en boxer mais en pull.

**– T'as eu la flemme de te changer jusqu'au bout ou quoi?**

À peine réveillé, je grogne encore et je lui balance mon majeur en pleine gueule, histoire qu'il comprenne bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur avant d'attraper mon fute qui traine pas loin et de l'enfiler. Ça caille aujourd'hui ou c'est moi qui suis trop fatigué pour arriver à me réchauffer ce matin? Aucune idée. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien eux…

**– Allez mec, les filles nous attendent déjà…**

Je grogne avant de finalement quitter mon lit, de retourner me rafraichir l'haleine et de redescendre pour croiser Draco et Blaise. Merde, elles sont déjà parties… J'ai encore foiré, génial…


	29. Chapter 29

**NdA: Coucou! Désolée pour ce léger retard! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Je soupire profondément. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un moment tranquille pour ouvrir les yeux, caresser mon chat, émerger tranquillement sous les couvertures et peut-être même que j'aurais aimé un baiser. Non. Surement en fait. Assurément. Je suis trop dépendant pour laisser tomber.

À la place de ça, j'ai eu deux abrutis qui sont venus me crier dans les oreilles après la nuit beaucoup trop courte que j'ai passée et qui m'ont arraché à la chaleur de mon lit. Pour achever le tout, les filles ne nous ont même pas attendus donc je peux oublier un potentiel câlin ou un simple baiser qui m'aurait pourtant mis de bonne humeur malgré ma nuit de merde.

Déçu, je traine des pieds pour quitter la salle commune et m'octroie même une pause clope avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Daph' lève les yeux dans ma direction lorsqu'elle me voit arriver et me salue joyeusement alors que Luna me laisse de la place à côté d'elle. Je m'assieds sans dire un mot et l'observe glisser une tasse de chocolat chaud dans ma direction.

Je l'accepte d'un signe de tête avant d'avaler une première gorgée. Putain, le chocolat y'a que ça de vrai… La chaleur se diffuse d'abord dans mes doigts avant de me réchauffer tout entier et je soupire d'aise.

**– Evan, tu vas bien?**

Je suis sur le point de prendre un toast lorsque Daph' m'interpelle. Je la regarde dans les yeux. J'imagine qu'elle veut parler des évènements d'hier… J'acquiesce doucement avant de prendre une bouchée sans la quitter des yeux. J'ai conscience que Luna me regarde mais j'ai du mal à agir normalement maintenant qu'elle sait. Même si c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, je me sens mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ça…

**– T'es sûr vieux? T'as vraiment une sale tronche!**

Blaise, évidemment. Le sens du tact incarné. Je lui adresse un doigt d'honneur en pleine face avant de manger un second toast.

**– C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine…**

Daph' puis Milli me dévisagent. Luna, elle, plonge son regard dans le mien. Je baisse les yeux. C'est comme si elle sondait l'intérieur de mon âme. Je me sens démuni et ça me met mal à l'aise. Elle prend ma main mais je recule légèrement avant de regarder ailleurs. Ça va. Les yeux baissés, je caresse distraitement une cicatrice sur mon avant bras avant de mâcher distraitement le reste de mon toast.

Évidemment que j'ai une petite mine. J'ai passé une grosse partie de la nuit à faire des cauchemars et à me retourner dans mon lit en attendant que le jour vienne jusqu'à ce que Sev' n'arrive avec une potion que j'ai prise à quatre heure du matin pour subir un réveil forcé beaucoup trop tôt par rapport à la prise. La potion agit encore et je lutte difficilement contre. Merde, j'ai à peine dormi trois heures et pourtant elle est censée t'en faire dormir huit! Autant dire que lutter contre ses effets, c'est lourd.

En plus, on a une journée de cours complète et je vais avoir du mal à tenir. On commence par Défense. Même si je suis avec Luna, je sais que ça va être galère pour rester concentré avec un corps aussi lourd. Même une clope ne m'a pas réveillé plus que ça, merde…

Je retiens un baillement alors que les filles terminent de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je serais bien tenté de retourner me coucher mais j'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des questions et qu'on m'emmerde sur mon état alors je lutte.

Au loin, je croise le regard de Sev' qui fronce les sourcils. Il connait sa potion. Il sait parfaitement l'état dans lequel je me trouve et pourtant, il me laisse gérer. J'imagine qu'il va me laisser reprendre mes marques après les événements de la veille.

**– Allez, on y va? **

Je retiens un grognement alors que les filles se lèvent. Draco et Blaise suivent le mouvement, rapidement suivis par Théo.

**– Tu viens Evan?**

Comme d'hab', je suis à la traine et je me lève à mon tour en retenant un autre baillement. Oh putain, je vais réellement devoir tenir une journée entière? À regrets, je suis les autres dans les séries de couloir en pestant contre ma fatigue qui m'empêche de tenir bon face aux courants d'air.

J'enfile rapidement la capuche de mon sweat noir pour couvrir ma nuque lorsqu'on arrive enfin devant le local toujours fermé. Évidemment, on est en avance. On pouvait pas attendre dans la grande salle? Au moins il faisait plus chaud là bas! Crevé, je finis par m'appuyer contre le mur en luttant contre l'envie de m'asseoir à même le sol.

Heureusement, le prof ne met pas longtemps à arriver et nous ouvre le local où je me précipite pour espérer y gagner un peu de chaleur. Je prie pour qu'on ne fasse rien de bien compliqué, genre, des révisions lorsque Lupin propose qu'on s'essaie à des sorts un peu plus offensifs. Génial.

Comme à son habitude, Luna se met avec moi et le prof nous laisse faire même si je ne suis pas du tout attentif. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle réussit un sort non informulé que je n'ai même pas capté, je finis au sol sans même avoir essayé de me protéger. Merde, ça fait mal.

** – Evan, tu vas bien? Pardon, j'y ai été trop fort…**

Lupin me jette un coup d'œil et je balance son inquiétude d'un geste de la main. Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai déjà connu pire en sautant des toits des bâtiments. On douille, certes, mais on se relève et je me remets toujours debout, même si c'est dur.

On reprend le cours mais je suis tellement fatigué que je n'arrive à rien et qu'en plus, Luna parvient à me désarmer plusieurs fois. Moi qui connaissais ses habitudes en cours, j'ai l'impression de lui faire face pour la première fois et de découvrir ses tocs pourtant évidents et déjà appris par coeur.

Heureusement, après deux heures, Lupin nous accorde une pause et nous attaquons la théorie sur les sorts offensifs en informulés de manière plus poussée. Génial. Je me penche sur mon banc, les bras croisés, la tête posée dessus. S'engage alors une lutte sans fin entre mon irrépressible envie de piquer un roupillon et la voix du professeur beaucoup trop énergique et enthousiaste pour me laisser dormir.

Le cours s'achève finalement sans que j'aie retenu quoi que ce soit. Quatre fichues heures sont passées. Les effets de la potion commencent à se dissiper mais je suis toujours aussi crevé. Il me reste pourtant un cours de botanique que je déteste et un cours de métamorphose pour terminer la journée. Ô joie… Je peux me faire porter pâle? S'il vous plait? Je suis vraiment obligé d'assister à ces cours de merde? Pfff…

Quelques heures à peine sont passées et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être en fin de journée. Je somnole à table et c'est à peine si je bouffe. Luna me prépare pourtant une assiette lorsqu'elle ne me voit pas le faire mais je profite plutôt de ce temps de pause pour fermer les yeux. Je m'endormirais presque mais je sais que je ne dois pas baisser ma garde, surtout pas ici, avec autant de gens autour de moi que je ne connais pas même si une bonne partie est dans ma maison, chez les Serpentard.

Le peu de fois où j'ai accordé ma confiance, ça s'est toujours mal passé. Dispute, colère, retournement de veste, trahison. J'en ai connu beaucoup des gens qui disaient être là pour m'aider et qui m'ont malgré tout laissé tomber. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre mais grâce à ça, j'ai appris à ne jamais avoir totalement confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

Au dortoir, c'est plus ou moins safe. Je peux m'endormir sans crainte même si un rien me réveille sauf lorsque je suis trop abruti par une potion. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne les prends qu'en dernier recours, lorsque mes pas ne tiennent plus la route.

**– Evan, t'abuses… Il est à peine midi et tu te rendors déjà?**

La remarque de Draco me fait ouvrir les yeux. Non, je ne dors pas. Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller un peu et m'attaque un peu au contenu de mon assiette. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n'entends rien des conversations autour de moi et je comprends qu'il est l'heure lorsque tout le monde se lève.

Luna marche à côté de moi et m'agrippe la main. Je la regarde mais elle ne semble pas décidée à me lâcher.

**– C'est à cause de moi? Ton état je veux dire?**

Je nie de la tête. Non. Ce n'est clairement pas de sa faute. Beaucoup de souvenirs remontent à la surface parce que j'ai choisi de lui montrer un fragment de mon passé. Mais je ne veux pas regretter ce choix parce que ça lui a permis de mieux me comprendre et de réaliser que j'ai pas eu une vie simple. Bref, qu'entre nous deux ça va être la galère.

**– Tu t'es réconcilié avec le professeur Snape?**

Ah, ouais… Il y a ça aussi. On a discuté et je suppose que c'est ok maintenant mais ça aussi, ça m'a rappelé que j'avais finalement quelqu'un quelque part qui m'attendait et que je n'étais pas un gamin dégueulasse dont personne n'avait voulu et dont personne ne voudrait un jour. Toutes ces choses ont fait remonter pas mal d'autres choses qui font que ma vie est aussi compliquée aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je vois Luna, j'ai juste envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de laisser mon ancien moi reprendre les commandes mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Il en est hors de questions. La forcer ainsi, ce serait la perdre et s'il y a bien une étoile qui me permet de tenir bon, c'est celle là alors je range mes pulsions sexuelles au placard et tente de mon mieux de me montrer… disons, normal même si ce n'est pas toujours facile avec elle et ses propres manies étranges.

Luna resserre son étreinte sur mes doigts et je reviens à la réalité. Je m'égare trop, ça ne va pas. Je finis par acquiescer pour répondre à sa précédente question mais elle ne semble pas soulagée pour autant. Est-ce qu'elle cherche ce qui m'a mis dans cet état?

**– Est…est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas… enfin, tu vois quoi… je suis partie après tout…**

Je retiens un soupir. Non. Enfin, si elle était restée, je n'aurais peut-être pas fait de cauchemars, mais tenir avec elle dans mon lit, ça aurait été me demander l'impossible et j'aurais fini dans le même état que ce matin.

Avant, lorsque je passais plusieurs nuits à coucher dehors après une fugue de l'orphelinat, je dormais toujours bien dans les bras des filles que j'avais baisées avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ici, ça va faire six mois que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat et le monde moldu et, par extension, six mois que j'ai quitté mes quartiers et mes copines d'un soir. La moitié de l'année sans baiser et pas un seul jour sans cauchemar, qu'il m'arrache des crises d'angoisse ou non. Je ressasse et je ressasse encore, plusieurs années après.

Phil' avait voulu m'envoyer chez un psy à l'époque et j'avais refusé tout bonnement. J'y avais été de force mais il n'avait jamais réussi à m'arracher un mot et avait proposé un internement. Heureusement que Greg' m'avait défendu sinon je serais encore surement là-bas, je n'aurais pas connu mon père et encore moins tout le monde.

** – Evan!**

Je sursaute. Merde, je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je me tourne vers Draco qui semble soupirer. Oups. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? Je me tourne vers Luna qui resserre encore ses doigts sur les miens ce qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question. Pas encore.

** – Je vais devoir y aller… J'ai cours…**

Je la regarde un peu avant de réaliser que nos mains sont toujours liées et je la relâche doucement pour la laisser partir. Je la regarde vaguement se diriger vers les cachots et mon père arriver la minute suivante. Il marche rapidement et sa cape vole autour de lui. Je comprends mieux d'où lui vient le surnom de chauve-souris des cachots… Il m'adresse un regard auquel je réponds vaguement avant de s'éclipser.

**–Allez, viens on va être à la bourre!**

D'un pas trainant, je gagne les serres où il fait putain de chaud. La botanique. Je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'occuper des plantes, même à l'orphelinat. J'ai déjà essayé mais aucune plante ne résistait entre mes doigts et je finissais par croire que j'attirais la mort. C'est stupide mais pour le gamin que j'étais à l'époque, ça avait du sens et c'était la seule occupation que j'avais que je pouvais faire seul tout en me remettant de mes fractures.

Le professeur arrive finalement avec un peu de retard et, après quelques instructions, on se met chacun devant une plante pour l'entretenir, un peu comme la semaine dernière. Ouais sauf que c'est fou comme une même action peut devenir plus hardcore lorsqu'on est dans le coltard et qu'on a une main en moins.

Je me débats comme je peux mais la frustration de ne pas y arriver gagne du terrain et je dois impérativement me calmer avant d'exploser. Bordel, pourquoi j'ai pas fumé déjà? Ah oui, j'oubliais, parce que t'as pas réfléchi et que t'as eu la tête bien profondément enfoncée dans ton cul pour y penser!

**– Evan, attends, je vais t'aider…**

Théo vient à ma rescousse en m'aidant avec ce maudit pot et je termine tant bien que mal le travail. Ça ressemble à rien comme d'hab', et je devine sans peine que je ne m'intéresserai jamais à ce domaine. Pourtant, Sev' dit qu'il faut s'y connaitre pour faire des potions et je veux bien le croire mais m'occuper de toutes ces saloperies, c'est trop m'en demander.

M'exciter sur cette fichue plante m'a donné encore plus chaud que je n'ai déjà mais je ne peux pas faire comme les autres et enlever mon pull comme eux ont déjà ôté leur robe. Mes cicatrices seraient en partie visibles et je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me harcèle avec des questions stupides. Le cours passe en plus très lentement et je suis en nage et à la bourre à la fin du cours. Génial. Je sors mon paquet de clopes, bien décidé à m'en griller une mais Draco m'interrompt.

**– Je suis désolé, Evan, mais on a pas le temps pour ça…**

Je hausse les épaules. Rien à foutre. Je veux ma clope et je suis bien décidé à me la fumer. J'en prends rapidement une et me balade, clope au bec, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'allumer. Enfin je respire. La nicotine enlève les résidus de mauvais rêves et je me sens un peu mieux et plus éveillé. Il est à peine seize heure et le pire arrive: deux heures de Métamorphose avec la vieille chouette. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle et Sev' se disputent souvent à propos des Gryffondor et des Serpentard mais il semblerait qu'elle m'ait pris en grippe de la même façon que mon père a pris en grippe son précieux survivant.

Je fume tranquillement ma clope devant les regards interloqués des autres étudiants. Théo a beau me dire qu'on ne peut pas pratiquer ce genre d'activités ici, j'en ai rien à foutre. Sans ma dose, je ne suis pas capable de suivre le cours alors c'est ça ou me barrer directement.

En plus Luna est encore une fois absente. Elle a dit que ça irait, que je n'avais pas à me faire de soucis pour elle, je m'en souviens. Elle l'a murmuré peu de temps avant que je ne m'endorme contre elle après ma dispute avec Sev'. Je reste malgré tout méfiant et je ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Putain, y'a pas moyen de lui offrir un portable? Je pourrais demander à Sev' de le faire fonctionner comme le mien fonctionne…

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le local, les Gryffondor sont déjà là alors évidemment, les Serpentard sont sur la défensive. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'attitude, ça me les brise mais je suis trop crevé pour riposter. J'espère juste que ce connard de Weasley a compris que j'étais bien le fils de mon père et que je n'étais pas si "cracmol" que ça sinon je lui ferai un dessin. En grand format histoire qu'il se l'imprime sur les rétines et sur tout le corps en passant.

La vieille chouette apparait alors dans les couloirs et nous lance un regard de désapprobation. Je m'en fous, je l'emmerde et si elle m'invite une nouvelle fois à prendre la porte si son cours me fait chier, je suivrai avec plaisir son invitation à foutre le camp et j'irai pioncer dans le couloir.

Je termine ma clope tranquillement avant de bouger et d'entrer à mon tour dans le local où McGo' nous balance sa théorie assommante. C'est à peine si j'arrive à capter ce qu'elle dit et mes essais silencieux ou à demi bafouillés ne convainquent personne de ma performance. Je m'en balance, ce cours ne m'intéresse de toute façon pas.

Tout ce que je veux c'est apprendre à me servir de ma magie pour la contrôler. Transformer des bibelots en d'autres bibelots n'a qu'un intérêt très limité pour moi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, on doit faire une métamorphose animale, sur un être vivant. Trop chiant, surtout quand on a pas les bases et que la prof n'a aucune volonté de m'apprendre alors je n'essaie même pas de m'y mettre convenablement. Qu'elle m'enlève des points, j'en ai rien à foutre, je sais que Sev' répliquera aussitôt et au moins, ce sera un nouveau point de dispute à alimenter, ça leur changera de leur querelle de maisons stupide.

Lorsque je vois que je n'arrive à rien, je laisse volontiers tomber pour m'attaquer au devoir dont l'intitulé est déjà au tableau. Si je pionce, elle va me gueuler dessus et j'ai eu assez de réveils brutaux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours alors je me contente de lire docilement le bouquin, même si je pique du nez dans mon manuel. Heureusement que Daph' me donne discrètement des coups de coude pour me réveiller ou j'aurais définitivement fini par m'endormir en cours.

Enfin, la journée de cours se termine. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y résister et finalement, même si je n'ai probablement rien retenu, je n'ai pas eu de remarques et Draco a proposé de me passer ses notes.

Lorsque nous retournons dans la grande salle, je suis surpris de voir Luna toujours en compagnie de Severus. Ils discutent tous les deux sans même se rendre compte que nous sommes là jusqu'à ce que mon père ne relève la tête pour me saluer et attirer l'attention de ma blonde sur moi.

** – Evan**

Luna se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire auquel je réponds par un autre sourire mais plus fatigué.

**–Tu…parl…Sev'?**

Crevé comme je suis, je bafouille et je n'ai aucune patience pour recommencer et formuler ma phrase correctement mais Luna semble me comprendre car elle me répond aussitôt.

**– Oh, oui, nous discutions d'hier… et il m'a félicitée pour mon essai en potions! Nous avons discuté et…et…et me voilà ! **

Son sourire se fane un peu alors qu'elle réalise avoir discuté de moi en mon absence mais je prends son visage entre mes mains pour la rassurer avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres devant les autres. Blaise siffle mais je m'en fous, je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en veux pas, ni pour cette discussion, ni pour son départ de la veille.

**– Res…Respire…**

Elle souffle avant de reprendre de l'air. C'est vrai qu'elle parle à toute vitesse et j'ai du mal à suivre mais elle semble heureuse et me parle de ce fameux essai sur les potions jusqu'à ce que nous passions à table. Bordel, je suis crevé, comment elle peut garder autant d'énergie alors que je suis complètement à plat?

Luna fait la conversation pour nous deux mais je vois bien que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il me semblait qu'elle était comme d'habitude mais parler autant sans laisser de silences entre nous ne lui ressemble pas.

Si elle n'avait pas été avec Sev', j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait été agressée une nouvelle fois mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche et je la laisse monologuer et, parfois, discuter avec les autres.

**– Bon, ça vous dit une partie de cartes dans la salle commune? On a encore le temps avant de manger…**

C'est vrai qu'il n'est que 17h30, on a encore un peu de temps étant donné que certains cours se terminent seulement dans deux heures et que le repas n'est servi qu'à 20h30. Pour une fois, la proposition vient de Draco et je pense qu'après autant d'heures à se faire chier, il a besoin de se délasser un peu.

Nous marchons donc rapidement vers notre salle commune, Luna sur les talons. C'est vrai que depuis son agression, même si c'est inhabituel, le nabot a accepté, avec l'autorisation du père de Luna, que son élève crèche parmi les Serpentard et ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins ici, je sais qu'elle est à l'abri et qu'elle n'est pas toute seule.

Rapidement, les garçons enlèvent leur robe alors que je m'affale dans le canapé, les yeux explosés de sommeil. Luna s'assied à côté de moi et je peine à garder les yeux ouverts alors que Blaise distribue les cartes. Nous commençons finalement la partie après une dispute à propos de tricherie et c'est Luna qui l'emporte cette fois. Trop rapidement car Blaise, assez pris dans le jeu, réclame une revanche. On jette un œil à l'horloge. On a encore largement le temps et Draco relance une partie.

Les cartes en main, je sens mes paupières se fermer sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Je suis complètement affalé dans le canapé, la tête en arrière et je suis irrémédiablement attiré par la sieste qui m'attend. Mes cartes m'échappent et glissent sur le sol et j'ai vaguement conscience qu'on m'appelle avant de m'endormir, pour de bon cette fois. Merde, j'aurais pu gagner…

Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai fermé les yeux mais lorsque je me réveille, je sens quelque chose d'extrêmement mou sous ma tête et une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux et réalise que les garçons et les filles sont partis. Il ne reste plus que moi et…

**– Tu es réveillé?**

Je grogne un peu avant d'émerger et de me redresser. Je suis tellement dans le coltard que je ne réalise pas tout de suite que la chose molle sous ma tête était en fait les cuisses de Luna et que je me suis endormi en pleine partie de cartes.

Putain, je suis mort. J'ai dormi combien de temps? Un œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est presque l'heure d'aller bouffer. Deux heures. J'ai dormi deux putain d'heures sur ses cuisses.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, je la regarde dans les yeux alors que les miens glissent irrémédiablement vers ses lèvres. Je glisse une main sur sa joue et l'embrasse d'abord timidement puis avec plus de fougue, ce qui achève de me réveiller.

Son sourire s'étend sous mes lèvres et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ma main quitte sa joue pour rejoindre son homologue autour de la taille de ma blonde et je l'attire contre moi. Je réalise alors que je me suis assis et que, dans le feu de l'action, c'est elle qui a terminé sur mes cuisses. Ma queue est déjà bien éveillée, je dirais même qu'elle est plus éveillée que moi puisque Luna m'adresse un sourire navré en rougissant. C'est officiel, elle n'a jamais senti de queue avant ça!

**– Désolée…**

Merde, elle l'a sentie. Pas grave. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions interrompus et je me laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé où Luna achève de m'embrasser lorsqu'une voix détestable nous interrompt, une fois de plus.

**– Oh putain, mec, t'abuses! Y'a des chambres pour ça!**

Blaise. Putain. Je vais le tuer. Face à moi, Luna rougit jusqu'aux joues alors qu'elle réalise dans quelle position nous sommes mais je ne la laisse pas filer malgré tout. J'adresse fièrement mon majeur à ce putain de mec avant de lui balancer mon plus gros regard noir. T'as vraiment interrompu quelque chose là.

**–Oh merde, j'suis mort…**

**–Allez les gars, il va être l'heure, on va manger!**

Après un ultime grognement, je laisse Luna se relever et je la retiens alors que les autres quittent la pièce. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois en la serrant contre moi et suis surpris de la sentir me répondre à nouveau, loin de l'intimidation de notre premier baiser.

Je lis dans son regard que nous avons franchi une étape tous les deux et cela me plait. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'entraine hors du dortoir.

**–Tu viens?**

Je te suis. Je te suivrai n'importe où Luna…


	30. Chapter 30

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mais d'abord, j'ai une petite chose à faire, une seule. Très vite, on rejoint la bande et je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en coller une à Blaise. Il l'a méritée pour toutes les fois où il nous a interrompus. Heureusement pour lui que ma queue est redescendue quand nous avons été surpris sinon j'aurais encore bien mal et je serais frustré à mort.

Blaise proteste et va se plaindre auprès de Draco qui lève les yeux au ciel.

**– Draco, Evan il m'a tapééééé!**

Le ton de véritable gamin qu'il emploie me fait sourire. Blaise continue de me traiter de tous les noms mais je m'en fiche.

**– Tais-toi, Blaise, tu l'as mérité! Tu l'as bien cherché !**

La remarque de Draco me fait éclater de rire. J'y suis tellement peu habitué que je me fais mal à la gorge mais ce n'est pas grave. La tête ahurie de Blaise vaut largement une petite douleur comme celle-là.

Je me tourne vers Luna qui continue de marcher, son air rêveur placardé sur son visage. Wow, c'est notre baiser qui l'a mise comme ça ou quoi? C'est à peine si elle capte que Daph' lui parle. Heureusement que la préfète ne lui en tient pas rigueur et qu'elle se détourne plutôt de ma blonde pour poursuivre sa conversation avec Milli!

Je resserre mon étreinte sur sa main. Elle est chaude et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si Blaise ne nous avait pas interrompus. Aurions-nous été plus loin, là, dans ce canapé? L'aurai-je trainée jusqu'à ma chambre pour lui faire l'amour comme un sauvage? Cette perspective m'enjaille un peu et je dois me contenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas bander. Putain, cette fille me perdra. Un jour ou l'autre.

Nous continuons notre chemin vers la grande salle mais je suis un peu plus réveillé cette fois. Les deux heures que j'ai passé à dormir avec Luna m'ont permis de récupérer un peu d'énergie et ce n'est pas plus mal, même si ce n'est clairement pas suffisant.

Nous marchons d'un bon pas lorsque Draco ralentit. Je lève la tête pour croiser la troupe de Potter. Manquait plus qu'eux, sérieusement… Mais où est la vedette? Les joutes verbales qu'il y a entre lui et Draco m'amusent toujours et je regretterais presque son absence. J'ai dit presque. J'ai faim alors laissez moi passer, je veux bouffer, me fumer une ou deux cigarettes et retourner pieuter avec ma blonde alors dégagez… C'est ça, Evan, t'as plus qu'à leur dire maintenant!

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort, comme d'hab' et je me maudis. Putain, est-ce que j'arriverai à parler correctement un jour? Je serre les poings et pose un regard noir sur les deux Weasley. La fille me regarde avec un air de… non, ne me dis pas qu'elle cherche vraiment un plan avec moi? Laisse tomber, ma fille, je bande même pas, t'es pas mon genre, c'est mort.

Elle insiste et s'approche doucement de moi. Je baisse les yeux sur ses nichons mais elle n'a rien qui m'intéresse. Je n'ai rien contre une bonne partie mais je sais qu'elle est en couple avec Potter et puis, elle n'a rien d'attirant. Je sais pas ce que la vedette de Gryffondor lui trouve. Est-ce qu'il la baise au moins? Elle continue de me faire du charme mais je ne réagis pas et je la vois petit à petit s'énerver. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Son regard tombe alors sur Luna et nos mains liées. Elle dévisage son amie comme si elle avait la peste.

**– Tu me fais pitié Luna, non seulement tu as trahi les Serdaigle mais en plus tu traines avec les Serpentard et leur mauvaise réputation.**

La mauvaise réputation, tu sais où tu peux te la foutre? Ma réflexion mentale m'arrache un sourire. Je veux lui faire comprendre jusqu'où va notre relation et j'attire Luna contre moi pour l'embrasser avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de la rouquine. Et oui ma vieille, si je devais choisir entre elle et toi, ce ne serait certainement pas toi.

**– Avoir Harry ne t'a pas suffit hein? Maintenant c'est Snape. C'est qui le prochain sur la liste? Diggory? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas approcher Harry! Mon message n'est pas parvenu comme je le voulais mais soit…**

Luna recule, intimidée. Le sourire de la rouquine me met mal à l'aise. Ma blonde se met à trembler. Attends, ne me dis pas que…

**– On dirait que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon… Tu me désoles.**

Luna est clairement terrorisée. N'étaient-elles pas amies? Alors pourquoi? Est-ce que Weasley… Non, je refuse de penser ça. Pourtant, il suffirait qu'elle leur donne son corps en échange de ce… service. Putain, me dis pas qu'elle a envoyé les mecs s'en prendre à Luna parce que Potter lui portait un peu d'intérêt… Cette conne s'amuse à me chauffer moi alors qu'elle est en couple et en voudrait à Luna parce que son mec lui parle?

Ma magie s'agite sous mes doigts. Je suis fatigué et qui dit fatigue dit très peu de contrôle. Théo me glisse une main sur l'épaule. Je résiste à l'envie de me débattre. Luna continue de trembler contre moi et ça ne me plait pas. Les paroles de la Weasley sont révélatrices et je m'énerve. Elle va payer.

Je lâche doucement la main de Luna pour m'avancer vers elle. La rouquine sourit. Elle croit qu'elle a gagné. Je fais un pas de plus et la domine de toute ma hauteur. Elle lève la tête et recule, intimidée.

**– Qu'est-ce qu..**

Son regard plonge dans le mien. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la peur. Mon regard se fait noir alors que je fais un pas de plus. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher de Luna sinon je lui règlerai son compte. Personnellement.

Ma magie s'agite et j'ignore l'avertissement de Théo. Je gère, je veux juste lui faire peur. Le regard de la rouquine ne quitte plus le mien. Sans la quitter du regard, j'attrape la main de Luna, dans mon dos et l'attire contre moi pour dépasser la Weasley après un ultime regard. Ne l'approche plus ou tu es morte.

Draco nous suit de peu et ne résiste pas au plaisir de balancer l'une de ses répliques légendaires au garçon Weasley. Je lève les yeux au ciel en trainant Luna à ma suite et les autres nous suivent en prenant soin d'ignorer les deux Gryffondor. Cette garce n'est vraiment qu'une salope. Si c'est vraiment elle qui a envoyé les autres s'en prendre à Luna pour protéger son précieux Harry Potter, qui sait jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller par vengeance. Je devrai être méfiant.

Malgré tout, ce qu'elle a dit ne me plait pas. Est-ce que Luna est intéressée par Potter? Cette perspective m'énerve un peu sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Je veux tirer cette affaire au clair sinon je ne serai pas tranquille.

À mes côtés, Luna semble avoir repris ses esprits. Je voudrais bien lui parler mais mes mots restent encore coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas du tout comment aborder le sujet avec elle en fait. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le souhaite non plus. Je sais bien comment on peut se sentir à l'intérieur après avoir vécu ça. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'en parler. Moi-même j'ai perdu la parole à cause de ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas exactement le même mais j'arrive à me mettre à sa place et je comprends.

Plus lentement, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle puis vers notre table avant de nous y installer. Les Weasley rejoignent rapidement Potter et Miss Intello et j'arque un sourcil. Tiens, pourquoi elle peut être à côté du Survivant, elle? Encore un peu énervé, je détourne le regard pour ne pas bouleverser ma magie et, voyant que ma blonde ne bouge pas, je lui sers une assiette avant de l'inviter à manger. Sérieusement, tu vas pas t'affamer pour eux, si?

Elle plonge mon regard dans le sien et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser juste sous le nez de Blaise qui grimace.

**– Beurk, Evan, on est à table là!**

Je lui adresse fièrement mon majeur avec le sourire en réalisant que j'aurais dû l'adresser aussi à la rouquine. Luna croise une nouvelle fois mon regard. Mon astuce marche. Cette fois, elle rougit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver super mignonne. J'insiste en poussant son assiette vers elle et elle accepte une première bouchée puis une deuxième. Je la regarde un instant manger avant de m'y mettre moi aussi. Ça fait du bien. Ça réchauffe un peu et ça remonte un peu mon humeur qui, jusqu'ici, n'était pas top.

**– Vous voulez faire quoi après? On se fait un truc avant d'aller se coucher? **

Laisse tomber, Blaise, je suis complètement mort. HS. Faut que je dorme. J'espère juste que ça ira pour cette nuit. J'ai pas vraiment envie de revivre une nuit pleine de cauchemars. C'est pas trop mon truc. Je termine finalement mon assiette et pousse le vice jusqu'à proposer un morceau de gâteau au chocolat à ma blonde. Elle me regarde brièvement et je lui adresse un maigre sourire.

**– Pour le mo…moral…**

Elle sourit avant d'accepter le morceau et m'en coupe un bout qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je prends ses doigts pour les glisser à ma bouche et manger le petit morceau qu'elle tient. En arrière fond, j'entends Blaise dire qu'il va vomir et ça me fait doucement marrer.

À nous deux, on dévore deux morceaux de gâteaux au chocolat chacun avant de quitter la table. Les autres n'ont pas fini mais je m'en fiche, je veux discuter avec Luna. Enfin, j'espère y arriver. Je ne veux pas forcément aborder ce qui s'est passé avec les Serdaigle mais j'aimerais juste savoir à propos de Potter. Savoir qu'il y a peut-être eu quelque chose entre eux m'énerve plus que je ne veux l'admettre et j'avoue que je me sentirais tout de suite soulagé si je savais la vérité.

Étrangement, Luna me suit sans protester alors que Blaise râle. J'entends vaguement Draco le retenir et lui dire qu'elle et moi on a des choses à se dire. J'entends même l'autre dire que je n'ai rien à dire puisque je parle pas et si je n'étais pas soucieux de Luna, j'aurais déjà fait demi tour pour lui exploser la gueule contre la table.

**– Evan?**

Je ralentis. Elle a du mal à me suivre et je suis plusieurs fois contraint de m'arrêter. On se dirige vers la salle commune. Je pense m'y installer lorsque je réalise que ce n'est pas une bonne idée puisque les autres ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Je l'entraine donc plutôt dans ma chambre.

Arrivée devant ma porte, elle tire sur son poignet et je la relâche doucement. Elle tremble. Quoi? Ses yeux sont rivés sur mon lit et je réalise alors la connerie que je viens de faire. Merde.

**– Luna…Je…Je ferai rien…si toi tu…Je…parler?**

Elle relève la tête pour croiser mon regard et je peine à lui adresser un sourire qui se veut rassurant. J'ai été con. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai embrassée là bas et ensuite je l'ai trainée derrière moi jusqu'ici. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait cru que… Je glisse mes mains le long de ses joues.

**– Je f'rai rien…**

Après un moment, je finis par me détacher d'elle pour aller m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je lui laisse ma chaise de bureau pour qu'elle se sente bien et joue un peu avec mes bracelets le temps qu'elle se calme. Je suis nerveux mais je veux savoir. J'ai peur que si ce qu'a dit la Weasley s'avérait vrai à propos du Survivant, je ne puisse pas garder mon calme mais ne pas savoir non plus m'énerverait alors je cède.

**– Potter…et toi?**

Elle relève la tête. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Je veux savoir.

**– Oh… Tu veux parler de ce qu'elle a dit? **

J'acquiesce. Oui. Mais je ne te forcerai pas, pas si tu choisis de ne pas en parler. Je ne veux pas être comme ça… Luna finit par s'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau. Elle semble un peu plus détendue et je réalise que je l'ai stressée pour rien alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

**– C'est… une longue histoire… On était amies… Elle a été la seule à me parler et même si je disais parfois des choses étranges, elle restait à mes côtés. Un peu comme toi. De temps en temps on… on faisait des sorties ensemble et j'aimais ça, je me suis même fait un autre ami.**

**– Potter…**

Elle acquiesce. Elle me parle ensuite des journées plus heureuses qu'elle passait ici, à Poudlard avec cette Weasley qui avait été sa toute première amie, du Survivant qui la protégeait sans cesse des moqueries. Puis son visage se rembrunit et elle reparle de Weasley. Je la vois d'ici encore essayer de lui pardonner, même après ce qu'elle a dit à propos de recommencer si Luna n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon. Ma blonde a même le culot de lui trouver des excuses.

**– Les nargoles…**

Je me lève, excédé.

** – C'est des conneries ça, Luna! Elle est jalouse, c'est tout! Tu comprends ça? Jalouse parce que t'es proche de Potter…**

Ma voix s'estompe. Je crois bien que je viens de me niquer les cordes vocales. Luna pleure face à moi. Je l'ai encore fait pleurer. Je suis vraiment qu'un connard. Parfois je me dis que je ne la mérite pas. Pas du tout.

**– J'avais compris, Evan… Je savais et pourtant… et pourtant… Ça fait si mal de perdre une amie précieuse…**

Elle s'effondre en larmes et je m'approche précipitamment d'elle pour l'étreindre et lui murmurer quelques mots rassurants même si ma voix n'est désormais plus qu'un souffle. Ses bras glissent le long de mon corps pour m'étreindre alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle a perdu sa toute première amie.

C'est douloureux. Même si je n'ai jamais eu un ami pour le perdre, je sais ce que ça fait quand, d'un seul coup, on se retrouve tout seul, sans repère. C'était le cas quand j'ai perdu maman et je n'ai eu personne pour m'aider à surmonter ça.  
Étreindre Luna comme ça, de cette façon, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé que l'on me fasse quand je n'étais qu'un gamin, qu'on me serre fort dans ses bras et qu'on me fasse comprendre que je n'étais pas tout seul.

Lorsqu'elle se calme, elle relâche son étreinte et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Elle renifle un peu alors je lui passe un mouchoir et je la laisse reprendre ses esprits. Elle est encore rouge et ses yeux sont tout brillants d'avoir trop pleuré.  
J'ai jamais eu de filles qui pleuraient devant moi alors j'avoue que je suis un peu maladroit. Je la guide vers mon lit pour lui glisser un de mes plaids sur les épaules et je vais chercher Daph'. Parce que là, elle a pas besoin de moi. Elle a pas besoin d'un mec qui sait pas parler et qui a pas réfléchi une seconde en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Lorsque je redescends, les autres sont là, dans la salle commune et me fixent bizarrement. Et merde, comment je fais moi… J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Ouais, évidemment, t'aurais plutôt dû emmener ton portable pour leur écrire un message!

**– Evan?**

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. J'attrape les poignets de Daph' et Milli et les tire vers moi en adressant un regard aux garçons. Pas bouger. Ils semblent saisir le message puisqu'ils restent là et je fais monter les filles qui continuent toujours de s'interroger.

Daph' s'interrompt dès qu'elle voit Luna, prostrée, assise dans mon lit, entourée par mon plaid gris. Elle se glisse doucement près d'elle et l'attire vers elle pour la réconforter. Milli s'assied de l'autre côté et serre Luna également.

D'ici, je vois ma blonde sourire. Ouaip, t'es pas seule. Elle est tellement bien qu'elle se remet à pleurer un peu. Mais je vois d'ici qu'elle a le sourire. Ça fait du bien d'être entouré. Même si je le nie, la présence quotidienne de Greg' à l'orphelinat pour moi et toutes ces petites attentions qu'il me portait me faisaient plaisir. Ça me donnait l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être spécial, de ne plus être tout seul.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son tour et elle a bien mérité ça. Daph' et Milli sont de bonnes copines et rapidement, elles arrivent à lui rendre le sourire. Plus franc cette fois-ci. Je les observe un peu rigoler et discuter et je m'apprête à partir lorsque la voix de Luna me retient.

**– Reste… s'il te plait…**

Sa tête est basse. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur la couverture en partie sur ses genoux. Elle est pourtant bien avec les filles mais je ne peux pas lui résister et lui dire non. Impossible. Je suis déjà devenu dépendant. Je les regarde un peu et les filles me laissent la place pour que je m'asseye moi aussi. Sérieux? Luna et moi, assis dans un lit? Je dois me retenir de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver car je sais que je banderais presque aussitôt et je m'avance pour aller m'asseoir tout naturellement à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit et glisse sa tête sur mon épaule. Putain, Luna, j'avais fait exprès de pas te coller et tu me fais ça… Mon coeur bat un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle me prend la main en se laissant un peu plus aller contre moi. Daph' nous regarde un moment avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil et de filer avec Milli. Attends, elle me fait quoi là? Ma respiration s'accélère. Mon coeur doit louper quelques battements mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

**– Il n'a que toi, Evan…Harry… Harry c'est juste un ami… Il te ressemble un peu…**

Mouais, je suis moyennement convaincu. S'il se laisse apprivoiser par cette salope de Weasley, il doit pas en avoir beaucoup dans la cervelle… Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que Luna vient chercher un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se fait bref mais c'est juste ce qu'il me faut.

**– Evan?**

**– Mmh?**

**– Merci…**


	31. Chapter 31

NdA: Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)

* * *

C'est définitif. Je pense que je suis totalement accro à ma blonde. Depuis que les filles sont parties, elle s'est posée contre moi. D'abord doucement jusqu'à ce que nos mains se rejoignent. Inutile de dire que ma queue est complètement réveillée et que je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

Étrangement, être là avec elle, dans mon lit, me perturbe plus que je ne l'aurais crû. Elle est là, dans mon lit, j'ai une trique d'enfer à la pensée de ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux et pourtant, je ne bronche pas et je continue de la réconforter. C'est difficile, surtout que les mots ne veulent décidément pas franchir le cap de mes lèvres. Alors je l'embrasse. Des micro baisers, juste pour lui faire oublier, perturber le cours de ses pensées. Juste ce qu'il faut pour lui changer les idées sans trop m'emballer.

Je sais que si j'approfondissais la moindre caresse, je ne pourrais pas me contenir. Je ne suis pas habitué à retenir mes envies et je sers parfois les dents lorsque je sens sa poitrine s'appuyer contre moi. Je pourrais la peloter mais rien à faire, ma conscience m'en empêche même si mon corps, lui, le voudrait bien. Hors de question que je la touche de cette façon alors qu'elle est dans un état pareil et puis… Ça commence tout juste à s'améliorer nous deux alors ce ne serait pas du tout le bon moment pour retomber dans mes travers.

Pour me changer les idées, je me lève et je m'empare de mon portable pour mettre un peu de musique. Je remarque directement à quel point le son qui sort de là l'intrigue car elle penche la tête pour mieux écouter. J'imagine qu'ils connaissent pas des groupes comme ceux-là dans le monde sorcier. Elle écoute un peu et je suis même surpris de la voir sourire.

**– C'est sympa! T'en as d'autres?**

Putain, c'est un truc 100% moldu et pourtant c'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle elle s'y est habituée. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a déjà vu m'en servir, lorsque j'écoutais un peu de musique avant les cours mais c'est la première fois qu'elle peut écouter de la musique ainsi puisque mon casque audio n'est pas branché.  
Rapidement, j'exécute sa demande implicite et je bifurque vers d'autres musiques du même genre. Apparemment ça la branche puisqu'elle se met à bouger la tête en rythme avant de se lever et de me prendre par le bras pour me faire danser.

Attends, on fait quoi là? Tu veux vraiment me faire danser? Elle m'attrape la main et me fait mimer un pas de danse. Attends, tu nous danses vraiment un tango sur un rock toi? Elle nous fait danser avant d'éclater de rire. Manifestement, la situation l'amuse beaucoup puisqu'elle part dans de grands pas de danse. On a l'air totalement ridicule et c'est dans cette position que les autres nous retrouvent lorsqu'ils débarquent, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

**– Ah bah y'en a qui s'amusent à ce que je vois…**

Merci Blaise pour cette remarque. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma blonde est la seule à s'amuser, moi j'ai plutôt été emporté dans son élan contre mon gré, même si, je dois l'avouer, je ne lui aurais pas refusé ça.

Avec un sourire, je fais tourner Luna qui m'entraine avec elle et nous tombons tous les deux. Merde, je viens vraiment de m'éclater par terre là? Je jette un œil à ma blonde qui est affalée par terre, les mains sur le ventre, les yeux pétillants. Elle rit. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir et la regarde avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle finit par se reprendre et s'assied par terre, comme moi. Dommage. Si elle avait fermé les yeux, j'aurais pu la réveiller comme dans le conte Disney. Et comme elle aurait été allongée, je… oh non, Evan, arrête franchement de penser à ça! T'exagères!

**– J'en connais un qui a des pensées pas très catholiques!**

Je dévisage Blaise avant de vérifier ma queue. Non, je ne bande pas, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte alors ce con? Comment il a deviné? Luna m'adresse un petit sourire et je me retiens de détourner le regard alors qu'elle semble accepter que j'aie eu une image pas très platonique de nous deux.

Après un bref soupir, elle finit par se relever et je ne traine pas à la suivre pour aller couper la musique de rock. Danser du tango là-dessus, franchement, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça et pourtant… on s'est bien amusé. C'est con parce que même si j'aime la musique, danser c'est pas trop mon truc mais avec elle, ça allait. J'étais pas le seul à faire le con alors ça passe j'imagine.

**– Bon allez les enfants, il est temps qu'on aille dormir, le couvre feu est largement dépassé!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Daph'. L'éternelle voix de la raison et pourtant… J'aurais bien envie de rester même si je suis complètement mort de fatigue. C'est à se demander comment j'ai fait pour garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à maintenant. L'adrénaline peut-être… Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée.

Un baillement m'échappe alors et tout le monde me dévisage. Ouais, bon, ça va, j'ai compris. J'ai pas le choix. Luna me regarde, elle aussi et je vois dans ses yeux un peu d'hésitation. C'est vrai que mon comportement après ma série de cauchemars était loin d'être génial et je comprends qu'elle s'en veuille d'être partie alors que je la réclamais mais je ne crois pas que dormir avec moi, après s'être rappelée son agression va l'aider alors je la laisse filer.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur le front, pour ne pas craquer et choisir de la garder près de moi. Je profite que les garçons décident de prendre leur douche demain matin pour gagner la salle de bain en premier et me réfugier sous l'eau chaude. La chaleur m'endort et je lutte pour quitter la douche, me sécher et me changer avant de regagner mon pieu où je m'effondre comme une masse.

Je me retourne vaguement sur mon lit pour m'installer plus confortablement et éteindre ma petite lampe de chevet lorsque je découvre une potion avec un petit mot de Sev'.

_Sommeil sans rêve, si jamais tu as besoin de te vider la tête pour mieux te reposer. N'en abuses pas. Passe une bonne nuit. Sev'._

Je souris brièvement. C'est vrai que j'ai plutôt une sale tête avec la petite nuit que je viens de passer. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer une bonne fois sinon je sais que ça n'ira pas. En plus, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sev', Draco me l'a rappelé. J'ai déjà un de ses cadeaux que j'ai acheté à Pré-au-lard avant Noël mais je sais aussi qu'il récolte ses ingrédients lui-même et j'aimerais lui acheter des trucs pour ranger ça… ou du matos aussi. Ça pourrait être bien.

L'idée m'est venue juste quand je l'ai vu dans son potager et quand nous sommes allés cueillir certains ingrédients dans la forêt bordant le manoir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de retourner à Pré-au-lard et c'était difficile d'aborder la question avec Sev' en sachant que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne.

Lorsque Draco est revenu sur le sujet, je lui ai écrit un message et il s'est gentiment proposé de commander ça dans un magasin en plus des gants qu'il voulait lui prendre.

Comme je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, j'ai accepté et j'ai filé l'argent à Blondie en espérant que ce que j'ai demandé arrive à temps.

C'est dans quelques jours et comme c'est le weekend, Draco a pensé que nous pourrions lui amener directement dans ses appartements. J'accepte volontiers l'idée car je sais que Sev' n'est pas très démonstratif et que l'acculer dans un coin devant tout le monde pour lui remettre ses cadeaux ne serait pas très cool pour lui. Il préfèrera en petit comité, il est comme moi sur ce coup là…

Épuisé, je prends finalement quelques gorgées de la potion, juste assez pour dormir sans être trop assommé le lendemain. Je suis si fatigué que j'ai juste le temps de la reposer sur ma table de nuit et de rabattre la couverture que je m'endors.

Je dors bien, je crois. La potion marche suffisamment pour m'endormir quelques heures. C'est à peine si j'ai le réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux et de me redresser lorsque j'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Mon esprit est encore embrumé de sommeil mais mon corps, lui, se souvient bien des réflexes. J'ai rarement dormi sur mes deux oreilles, même ici. Mon sommeil est toujours suffisamment léger au cas où il arriverait quelque chose si je limite mon nombre de gorgées de potions.

À travers la pénombre, je devine une silhouette qui entre dans la chambre et je la vois se diriger vers moi. Je tente de me redresser mais deux doigts se posent sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant de m'embrasser. Wow. Putain, c'est quoi ça? J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux et reconnais Luna, en robe de nuit. Oui, évidemment, il n'y a qu'elle pour venir se glisser dans mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit pour m'embrasser.

Elle se glisse sous mes draps et referme les rideaux que je laisse d'habitude ouverts pour la nuit.

**– Qu'…**

Une fois de plus, elle me fait taire en m'embrassant furtivement. Elle tremble un peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelque chose ne va pas? Elle se glisse contre moi et nos mains se rejoignent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Elle a vraiment l'intention de… se glisser sous ma couette et de dormir là? Avec moi?

**– S'il te plait… juste…cette nuit… je veux pas… être toute seule…**

Je comprends. Évidemment que les propos de cette salope de Weasley n'allaient pas lui faire du bien! C'était évident que malgré le soutien des filles, elle finirait par y repenser dans son lit et que les cauchemars l'envahiraient.

Mes mains glissent sur ses joues que je sens humides et je devine sans peine qu'elle a dû beaucoup pleurer. Je l'embrasse encore une fois et je lui propose un peu de potion.

Elle lit le petit mot de Sev' et refuse. Je lui fais comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

**– Et toi?**

**– Déjà pris.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec elle, les mots viennent plus facilement et j'ai l'impression que je reviendrais presque à cet instant, auparavant, comme si je n'avais jamais cessé de parler.

Luna accepte la potion et je me recouche avant de l'attirer contre moi. Elle hésite et finit par se coller contre mon torse. Je l'entoure de mes bras et dépose un baiser maladroit dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser s'abandonner au sommeil.

Je la regarde un peu dormir et essuie les quelques larmes qui restent encore sur ses joues avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour.

D'ordinaire, avoir une fille dans mon lit aurait tenu ma queue bien éveillée mais avoir bu une gorgée de potions de plus que d'habitude m'abrutit suffisamment le cerveau pour ne pas y penser. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire qu'elle est là, qu'elle dort avec moi et qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, que je ne suis pas tout seul et je me rendors aussitôt.

Lorsque mon esprit sort du sommeil, quelques heures plus tard, j'entends beaucoup d'agitation autour de moi et j'ouvre un œil agacé en grognant. Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est quoi tout ce boucan? J'ouvre les yeux, complètement réveillé et découvre Draco et Blaise qui me dévisagent et Théo qui me regarde derrière eux. Enfin, Draco fronce les sourcils et Blaise sourit comme un con.

Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour avant de réaliser qu'un poids se trouve sur mon torse. Je baisse les yeux. Luna. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Il me faut quelques secondes à peine pour percuter et me souvenir qu'elle est venue me rejoindre dans mon lit la nuit dernière. je me revois lui proposer le restant de la potion de sommeil pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de cauchemars et sa venue dans mon lit.

Merde. Évidemment. J'aurais dû y penser… Ces abrutis allaient forcément venir me réveiller!

**– C'est bon, Daph', on l'a retrouvée!**

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Théo? Daph' arrive aussitôt et s'avance pour trouver Luna toujours endormie contre moi. Son regard inquiet se fait aussitôt plus doux et elle soupire. Nos regards se croisent et je guide ses yeux jusqu'à la fiole de potions. Daph' comprend aussitôt.

**– Bon, allez, il nous reste encore un peu de temps… Allez vous doucher les garçons, après on ira prendre le petit déjeuner… Evan, tu peux la réveiller?**

Quoi? Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça? Mes yeux retombent sur Luna qui vient de s'agripper à moi, comme si la potion s'estompait. Les garçons filent et je me retrouve seule avec elle. Je glisse une main sur sa joue et je l'embrasse doucement. Encore engourdie de sommeil, elle répond mollement à mon baiser et je sens une chaleur bien connue naitre dans mon entrejambe. Merde. Pas du tout le moment.

Luna ouvre des yeux encore embués de sommeil et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. C'est plus fort que moi. Elle se redresse pour me faire face et rougit presque instantanément alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle est avec moi, dans mon lit, en robe de nuit. Elle se relève précipitamment et, sans le vouloir, touche mon entrejambe déjà dure et douloureuse. Je gémis avant de me mordre la lèvre pour me faire taire. Luna, elle, me regarde dans les yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle rougit davantage, si c'est possible et n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux.

**–Par…pardon!**

Elle se lève en quatrième vitesse et file hors de mon lit avant que j'aie eu le temps de la retenir. Merde, elle vient vraiment de me laisser en plan là? Bon, okay, sa main sur ma queue n'était absolument pas prévue et l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste mais je suppose que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisque, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je suis son premier mec.

Elle est certainement vierge et j'imagine qu'elle n'a jamais touché une bite avant la mienne alors ça l'a toute chamboulée, même si c'était par-dessus deux couches de tissus.

Je jette un œil à mon entrejambe encore toute émoustillée et je soupire profondément. Bon, va falloir que je règle ça vite fait… Je profite que les garçons soient sous la douche pour me glisser dans les appartements de Sev'. À l'heure qu'il est, je sais qu'il doit déjà être dans la grande salle et …

**–Evan?**

Je me retourne. Merde! Sev' est là, un lot de potions flottant doucement derrière lui. Il me regarde, inquiet et je baisse rapidement mon pull. Il hausse un sourcil. Ouais, ce pull n'est définitivement pas assez long pour recouvrir ma trique d'enfer et Sev' comprend vite, malheureusement pour moi.

**–Oh… Bon, tu sais où est la salle de bain… **

J'acquiesce vivement et il me fait un signe avant de partir. Et merde. Moi qui voulais venir ici pour éviter de tomber sur les autres aux toilettes, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le croiser lui. En général il ne s'attarde pas. Ma queue encore douloureuse se rappelle à moi et je grimpe deux à deux les marches pour atteindre la salle de bain où je m'enferme.

Je me déshabille et baisse mon pantalon de pyjama pour dévoiler une érection de dingue. Je soupire alors qu'elle pulse encore douloureusement . Je mets rapido une capote que je trouve dans le tiroir pour ne pas en foutre partout et j'attrape mon érection pour imprimer un vas et viens rapide. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça et je n'ai honnêtement pas l'envie de prendre une douche froide. Si je traine trop, les autres vont se demander quoi et partir à ma recherche. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils me trouvent ici.

Mes mouvements sont aussi saccadés que ma respiration. Les doigts de Luna remplacent les miens dans ma tête, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ferme les yeux alors que des images folles de nous deux dansent dans mon cerveau.

**– Lu…Luna…**

Ma tête se renverse, mes yeux se révulsent et je jouis comme un dingue. Putain, heureusement que j'ai mis une capote parce que je jouis tellement que ça déborde et j'en fous un peu par terre. Je mets un peu de temps pour atterrir après un orgasme pareil et je relâche doucement mon mouvement pour retrouver un état normal. Je souffle. Putain. J'ai… j'ai dit son nom… J'ai prononcé son nom en jouissant.

La vérité me rattrape après quelques secondes. Je me suis… j'ai pensé à elle en me… Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées de ma tête. J'ai assez perdu de temps. Je retire prestement la capote pour la mettre à la poubelle et attrape quelques mouchoirs pour essuyer mes conneries après m'être changé. Je profite d'être à la maison pour prendre mes fringues directement dans ma chambre pour me laisser un peu de temps pour faire redescendre la pression et, après une longue expiration, je regagne le dortoir où Draco termine de rassembler ses affaires.

**– T'étais où?**

Je pointe le tableau du doigt et il acquiesce tranquillement. Merci mec, de pas poser de questions. Les filles nous rejoignent et je retrouve Luna qui a troqué sa robe de nuit courte contre son uniforme. Zut. Elle a déjà mis sa robe. J'avais espéré pouvoir la voir en pantalon. Quoique… Non, en fait c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça sauf si je veux bander à nouveau.

Nos regards se croisent mais elle détourne presque immédiatement les yeux. Merde, me dis pas que j'ai encore réussi à lui faire peur… Maintenant, si elle a senti mon érection, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui est en train de lui passer par la tête en ce moment.

Je décide de la laisser tranquille et la laisse partir devant avec Daph', trainant plutôt à l'arrière avec les autres garçons.

**– Alors comme ça, Lovegood a dormi dans ta chambre? C'était bien au moins?**

Je roule des yeux. Bordel, Blaise, j'essaie d'oublier que je viens de jouir en prononçant son nom il y a moins de dix minutes alors évite de suggérer ce genre de choses! Je crois même que Luna l'a entendu parce que je la devine se tendre d'ici. Putain, t'en loupes pas une, crétin! Furieux, je lui adresse un regard noir.

**–On…On a…rien fait, connard!**

Blaise écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois que j'arrive plus ou moins à lui parler mais en même temps, je suis furieux… Les propos de la sale garce lui ont rappelé son agression, ce qui lui a donné des cauchemars, et toi, tu oses suggérer que je l'ai baisée et tu me demandes si c'était bien? Tu veux mon poing au travers de la gueule ou comment ça se passe?

Très en colère, je dépasse Blaise qui se fait tout petit et je quitte le groupe pour aller m'en fumer une. Ou deux. Ou tout le paquet. Son comportement m'énerve. Tout m'énerve chez lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa suggestion qui aurait pu m'énerver à elle seule mais tout le reste. Il sait lui aussi par quoi Luna est passée et pourtant, il continue de la mettre mal à l'aise. Si j'étais resté, je lui en aurais probablement mis une.

**– Je peux?**

Je me retourne pour croiser le regard de Luna. Elle se tient là, sur le bord de l'arcade, prête à partir si elle n'est pas désirée. Je me décale dans une invitation silencieuse et elle s'assied à mes côtés. Sa cuisse touche la mienne et pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Maladroitement, je la sens attraper mes doigts et prendre ma main sur ses genoux. Je la regarde un moment avant de tirer une taffe sur ma cigarette.

**– Je suis désolée…**

Pourquoi encore? Pour avoir dormi avec moi? Pour m'avoir accidentellement touché la queue? Pour le comportement immature de Blaise?

**– T'as… t'as rien fait de mal…**

Mes mots bloquent un peu mais j'essaie de me calmer pour ne pas l'agresser oralement. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça et moi je n'ai pas envie d'une dispute. Pas maintenant, pas à cause de cet enfoiré de Blaise!

**– J'ai… Daph' a dit à Blaise pourquoi on a … euh… dormi ensemble… Il est désolé…**

Je hausse les épaules. Ouais, mais il a beau être désolé, ça m'énerve qu'il nous charrie, surtout sur ce sujet là en connaissant ton passif avec les garçons. Il a été con. Des excuses ne suffiront pas.

Je quitte ma cigarette pour aller l'embrasser une fois, puis deux. Elle glisse ses bras autour de ma nuque et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour chasser les images qui me viennent.

**– Tu viens? **

Je suis vraiment obligé? J'ai pas envie de revoir sa tronche de merdeux. J'ai déjà pas des masses d'appétit en repensant sans cesse à ce que j'ai fait la salle de bain alors envisager de manger avec ce crétin… J'ai honte en fait. Honte de ce que j'ai fait. Honte de ce que j'ai pu imaginer, honte d'avoir joui en imaginant pareilles choses. Le reste, c'est des excuses.

Luna me quitte pour se relever, les poings sur les hanches dans un semblant d'autorité.

**– Tu ne vas pas rester sans manger quand même? Allez, monsieur Snape, debout!**

J'arque un sourcil. Ses yeux rieurs plongent dans les miens. Je me redresse pour l'attirer contre moi et je l'embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus passionnément même si j'ai douloureusement conscience que ça peut réveiller mon entrejambe. J'enlace sa taille pour approfondir davantage le baiser mais elle me retient, ses deux mains sur mon torse.

Je la regarde, peu sur de comprendre pourquoi elle veut arrêter. Est-ce que la langue était de trop? J'y suis allé un peu trop fort? Elle détourne le regard, rouge de gêne.

**– On devrait vraiment y aller sinon les autres vont venir nous chercher…**

Je roule des yeux. On les emmerde les autres. Elle insiste. Bon, d'accord, je viens. Je la quitte brièvement pour attraper mon sac encore par terre et nous regagnons la grande salle tous les deux où deux tasses de chocolat chaud et quelques viennoiseries nous attendent.

Sans rien dire, je m'assieds et Luna, comme à son habitude s'installe à côté de moi pour attaquer son petit déjeuner. Blaise ne dit rien, occupé à bouffer. Tant mieux, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à l'entendre. J'attrape finalement un croissant que Luna me tend et accepte d'y croquer, plus pour lui faire plaisir et ne pas gaspiller de nourriture que parce que j'ai réellement faim.

C'est en mangeant que je réalise à quel point je suis affamé. Luna a bien fait d'insister, je n'aurais pas pu me passer de ce repas… Je mange à mon aise et Draco fait la conversation. Je l'entends brièvement parler des entrainements de Quidditch et des cours qui lui prennent beaucoup de temps. Moi je suis tranquille de ce point de vue là mais je me demande où en est Luna.

Le repas se termine et j'accompagne ma blonde dans sa salle de classe où Sev' m'accueille avec un sourcil arqué.

**–****Miss Lovegood… Evan**

**–****Bonjour Professeur…**

Je retiens brièvement Luna pour l'embrasser brièvement et j'adresse un regard entendu à Sev'. Tu as ta réponse mais n'interfère pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Mon père comprend car il laisse filer ma blonde en classe et m'adresse un regard entendu. Je suis presque parti lorsque Sev' m'interpelle à nouveau.

**–Evan? Il faudra qu'on parle après. Rien de grave mais j'aimerais en discuter avec toi assez rapidement…**

J'acquiesce et le salue avant de m'empresser de filer vers mon cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je me dirige vers l'extérieur et retrouve les filles qui attendent dans le froid, l'arrivée de leur professeur. Putain, c'est vrai que ça caille et les sorts de chaleur ne tiennent jamais bien longtemps.

La prof nous accueille avec le sourire et lance rapidement un sortilège de bulle de chaleur qui arrache un soupir d'aise à tous les étudiants, moi y compris, même si je me fais plus silencieux.

Comme à son habitude, elle reprend ce que nous avons vu au dernier cours et mes pensées s'envolent rapidement. D'ordinaire, je reste concentré, surtout dans ce cours en particulier mais beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et la requête de Sev' m'interpelle plus que je ne voudrais l'imaginer. De quoi est-ce qu'il veut me parler au juste?


	32. Chapter 32

**NdA: Et voilà! Dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin avoir la révélation sur ce que Sev' a à dire à Evan! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Finalement, je crois que je n'ai tout simplement rien suivi du cours, trop inquiet par cette demande inhabituelle de Sev'. Il a pourtant dit que ce n'était rien de grave mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Il sait que je suis… enfin, que Luna et moi entretenons une sorte de relation mais je ne le vois pas m'interroger sur le sujet puisqu'il ne s'est jamais mêlé de ma vie privée jusque là. Et puis, s'il veut en discuter rapidement, c'est que ça doit être urgent… Mes notes? Mes buses? Ma consommation de clopes? Ce qu'il a vu dans notre appartement? Mes pensées tournent en rond et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une forme d'agacement.

Le reste de la journée se passe exactement de la même manière. Je suis trop confus et même mes notes ne ressemblent à rien. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à capter quelques bribes. Lorsque le dernier cours s'arrête, je me lève, complètement abruti par les pensées qui tournoient dans ma tête et je regagne la grande salle pour y prendre le dernier repas de la journée.

Lorsque j'arrive, Luna est déjà là et je me glisse à côté d'elle dans un soupir. Je passe une main sur mes yeux fatigués. Cogiter ne me réussit pas. Luna glisse sa main sur la mienne et je manque de sursauter. Elle me jette un coup d'œil. Je n'y réponds pas. Elle insiste. Je baisse la tête. Je mange distraitement et Luna garde ma main dans la sienne.

**– Evan…**

Sev' passe dans mon dos et glisse une main sur mon épaule. Je soupire et me lève en relâchant distraitement la main de Luna pour suivre mon père. Plus vite la discussion sera terminée, mieux je me sentirai. Je suis trop nerveux et ne résiste pas au désir de m'en griller une, même si je suis au beau milieu des couloirs.

Nous marchons dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à nos appartements où je m'installe en soupirant dans le salon, mes pensées partant, une fois de plus, dans tous les sens.

**– Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave, Evan mais te voir dans cet état m'a fait précipiter un peu les choses. J'ai eu un courrier de Phil'. Il sait que ça ne fait pas partie de la procédure mais il a souhaité avoir de tes nouvelles… Je voulais en discuter avec toi…**

Quoi?! C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler? Et je me suis retourné le cerveau comme… comme… comme un abruti! Je m'affale dans le canapé, soudainement beaucoup plus détendu.

Face à moi, Sev' arque un sourcil.

**– Tu pensais qu'on allait parler de quoi? À te voir si détendu, tu devais être très nerveux…**

Je hausse les épaules.

**– Notes…Lu…Luna…**

La bouche de Sev' s'arrondit de surprise.

**–Et bien, tes notes sont bonnes. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Gobe-planche sont fiers de toi. Quant à mademoiselle Lovegood et bien… Je pense avoir été clair avec toi, je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos histoires mais si un jour tu veux avoir une discussion à ce sujet et bien… tu pourras compter sur moi, hum, j'imagine. Alors?**

Ah. C'est aussi simple que ça. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait me prendre la tête avec ça… Retourner à l'orphelinat me parait étrange mais je sais quel mal Greg' et Phil' se sont donnés pour que je vive et que je n'abandonne pas la vie. Mon caractère fort d'aujourd'hui, c'est en partie à eux que je le dois, dans le bon sens du terme. J'aimerais bien voir leur tête quand je leur dirai un "bonjour". Ce serait la première fois qu'ils entendraient le son de ma voix à part lors de mes crises après des cauchemars horribles.

**– Partant?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, ça serait sympa mais…

**– On peut planifier ça pour le weekend prochain si tu veux…**

Pourquoi pas.

**– Allez, tu devrais rejoindre tes amis. Ne les fais pas attendre trop longtemps!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bah voyons! Mon estomac gargouille un peu et je baisse la tête. Ouais, évidemment, maintenant que je suis complètement rassuré d'avoir été con, il se manifeste et je recommence à avoir faim.

Sans passer par les couloirs, je regagne la salle commune où je retrouve les autres. Luna plonge aussitôt son regard dans le mien et je lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Elle me le rend aussitôt et vient à ma rencontre pour m'enlacer. Mes mains se glissent autour de sa taille et je l'embrasse brièvement alors que Blaise grogne des "beurk" derrière nous, ce qui rameute ma bonne humeur.

**–Tout s'est bien passé?**

J'acquiesce, un peu confus. J'aurais bien voulu l'emmener, elle aussi. Peut-être pas pour qu'elle rencontre Phil' et Greg' mais j'aurais bien aimé lui présenter maman. Enfin, puisqu'elle-même a perdu sa mère, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Luna resserre son étreinte sur mes doigts et je réalise qu'une fois de plus, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Je lui adresse un sourire désolé et je reviens à la réalité en remarquant l'assiette posée sur la petite table.

**– J'ai pensé que tu aurais retrouvé un peu d'appétit…**

Ouaip. Très bonne réflexion. Je m'assieds sur le canap' et mange tranquillement un peu de tout ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette. Je termine et croque dans une part de gâteau avant de m'affaler dans le canapé. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais faim avant que je ne sorte du bureau de Sev'. La prochaine fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil, je lui ferai la gueule tiens, ça lui apprendra à me faire stresser pour rien! Au moins il aura abrégé mon supplice…

**– On fait quoi?**

Draco m'observe mais choisit de garder le silence. Tant mieux parce que ça ne le regarde pas du tout. J'imagine qu'il doit se sentir rassuré de m'avoir vu bouffer comme quatre. Au pire, il ira questionner Sev' si la tentation de savoir est trop forte, je le connais.

**–Et si on se posait ce soir? J'ai pas trop envie de bosser…**

Je hausse les épaules. C'est pas moi qui vais râler si on fout rien ce soir. Et j'avoue que je suis encore fatigué. Pas grand-chose parce que j'ai mieux dormi cette nuit ci que la précédente mais je n'ai pas encore eu une nuit complète depuis quelque temps déjà.

L'assiette devant moi disparait et je souris en pensant aux elfes qui travaillent pour l'école. Je laisse les autres en plan et grimpent les marches qui conduisent à ma chambre pour flemmarder. Ils me suivent et les garçons parlent de faire une partie d'échecs. Théo, lui, regagne ses appartements de préfets pour terminer rapidement un devoir. Luna me jette un dernier regard. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Ses joues se font rouges et je devine rapidement à quoi elle pense.

J'acquiesce doucement sans la quitter des yeux pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est la bienvenue dans ma chambre, peu importe l'heure. Elle me sourit avant de filer rejoindre les filles pour discuter de choses et d'autres j'imagine. Je ne sais pas de quoi elles peuvent bien causer pendant des heures mais bon, si ça leur fait plaisir…

Les garçons se posent enfin devant leur plateau de jeu et moi je m'installe tranquillement dans mon lit pour écouter un peu de musique. Enfin un peu de calme. Ça fait du bien. Je reviens à mes pensées et réalise que Sev' m'a proposé une sortie dans le monde moldu le weekend où Draco et moi on pensait lui offrir ses cadeaux. Il faudra que j'en parle à Draco. Enfin, que j'en parle… Vous avez compris quoi, un rapide texto et on en parle plus…

J'écoute de la musique assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se fassent lourdes en fait. Putain, je pensais pas être aussi crevé. Avant de m'endormir complètement, je me change rapidement pour mettre un pyjama plus couvrant que le précédent au cas où et je retourne dans mon lit où Onyx m'attend déjà. Il miaule pour m'accueillir et je réalise alors qu'on n'a plus fait de balade depuis longtemps.

Malgré ma fatigue, je joue un peu avec lui pendant que les garçons vont prendre une douche jusqu'à ce que mon chat n'abandonne la partie pour se coucher sur son coussin, à côté de mon oreiller. Hier soir, lorsque Luna était venue, elle l'avait réveillé et j'avais mis son coussin dans le fond du lit pour qu'il dorme quand même avec moi. Onyx semble avoir accepté ce compromis et je suis content qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me séparer de lui à cause de ça.

Après une dernière caresse, je finis par poser la tête sur l'oreiller, ranger mon casque dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et je ferme rapidement les yeux alors que Draco fait son retour dans la chambre.

**– Bonne nuit Evan…**

**–N'uit…**

Je pense rapidement à Luna, en espérant qu'elle trouve le sommeil sans la potion et m'endors comme une masse, bien au chaud sous la couverture et un énorme plaid.

Pendant la nuit, je me réveille plusieurs fois sans toutefois revoir Luna. Elle n'est pas revenue. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemars et qu'elle passe une nuit tranquille. Aux alentours de trois heure du matin, je ferme définitivement les yeux et ne me réveille plus de la nuit.

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonne mais je l'ignore. J'ai tellement bien dormi que je dormirais bien encore un peu. Blaise m'appelle pour que je me réveille mais je grogne jusqu'à ce qu'un bisou sur la joue ne me réveille définitivement. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Luna assise sur le rebord de mon lit.

**– Coucou…**

Sa voix est hésitante mais j'apprécie le réveil en douceur et le lui fait savoir d'un bisou assez soft sur la joue avant de me relever. Je m'étire tranquillement en baillant. Ma mâchoire craque sous l'effort et m'arrache un grognement.

Luna finit par se lever et je sors enfin du lit pour aller prendre une douche rapide. J'avais gardé ça au cas où j'aurais eu la même blague que la veille mais je n'ai eu aucune raison de bander si elle n'était pas dans mon lit, couchée contre moi.

Je me précipite rapidement sous la douche, prenant soin de ne pas être vu et me change rapidement pour aller en cours. J'attrape un morceau de parchemin et écrit rapidement un mot pour Draco. Flemme de parler ce matin. Avec les autres, c'est toujours plus difficile et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

_Cadeaux Sev'?_

_S & moi, pas là WE_

_Sais pas encore le jour_

_Monde moldu_

Draco le lit et arque un sourcil, peu certain de comprendre.

**– Sev' ne sera pas là ce weekend? Et toi non plus? Les cadeaux devraient arriver aujourd'hui… On fait quoi alors? Vous avez rien de prévu? Et comment ça monde moldu? Tu y vas? Pourquoi?**

Je hausse les épaules. Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, si j'arrive à me faire comprendre, peut-être que je pourrais demander aux elfes ne nous faire un gâteau spécial… Ou Draco pourrait faire la demande à ma place… Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait fêter ça. Tous les deux. Avec Draco aussi, peut-être, je sais pas s'il voudra être là.

Draco souffle plutôt bruyamment. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir sa curiosité.

**– Tiens moi au courant… **

Je hoche la tête. Pas le choix. Faudra que j'essaie de demander aux elfes de faire quelque chose mais il faudrait d'abord que je sache quel jour où va faire ça…

Luna me regarde et nos regards se croisent une fois de plus. Je glisse une main sur sa tête pour la rassurer et termine de rassembler mes affaires avant de saluer mon chat et de filer rejoindre les autres. S'il fait beau, on ira se promener tous les deux.

On descend enfin dans la grande salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner et je ne résiste pas au désir d'aller me griller quelques cigarettes avant de commencer la journée. J'ai métamorphose et je le sens pas du tout. McGo' me regarde toujours de travers et j'aimerais bien, une fois pour toute, lui rabattre son caquet en réussissant une métamorphose informulée!

Après ma première cigarette, Luna finit par me rejoindre, comme elle le fait souvent ces derniers jours.

**–Tu dois retourner dans l'autre monde?**

J'acquiesce.

** – Une journée…Je… vais… Je retourne à l'orphelinat.**

**– Oh… **

J'aimerais lui en parler, qu'elle fasse leur connaissance, qu'elle apprenne des choses sur moi sans que j'aie à lui dire. En vérité, je suis un vrai froussard. J'ai assez peur de sa réaction même si elle n'a pas fuit face à mes cicatrices. Entre deviner et savoir ce qui s'est passé, il y a tout un monde. J'espère juste que j'aurai la force de lui avouer un jour.

**– Ça va… J…J'aimerais…que tu les rencontres…**

Elle ne sait pas de qui je parle et ses yeux se font interrogateurs.

**– Greg' et Phil'… ils… m'ont sorti de l'enfer.**

Son regard se fait plus doux. Distraitement, elle glisse ses doigts sur mon bras pour caresser une cicatrice qui passe de ma manche.

**– Si je peux… Je serais ravie de t'accompagner tu sais!**

Je relève la tête. Son sourire est rayonnant. Est-ce que je vais oser? Il faudrait que je demande à Sev', enfin… Reste à voir. Pour moi, c'est spécial, j'imagine que le directeur ne fera pas de chichis puisque je suis le fils de l'un de ses employés mais avec Luna… Il faudra que je demande à Sev' le plus rapidement possible et, sur place, il sera toujours temps de voir si je veux qu'elle sache toute la vérité ou pas.

J'acquiesce avec le sourire et je me relève. Il est plus que temps d'aller en cours. Je soupire. Luna glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'embrasse timidement sur la joue avant de filer dans sa classe.

**–Courage!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de gagner à mon tour le local où Draco semble déjà m'attendre avec les autres. J'ignore Blaise qui sous entend encore des bêtises et me glisse dans la foule pour entrer dans le local.

Comme à son habitude, McGo me dévisage et je réponds à ça par un regard noir. Tu me détestes? Tant mieux, je t'aime pas non plus! Continue de donner ton cours comme la vieille chouette que tu es et ignore moi, on ne s'en portera pas plus mal

D'une voix cassée, elle se lance dans son cours et donne sa première consigne. Plusieurs fois, elle me dévisage et je suis tenté de lui faire un doigt d'honneur jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle ma promesse avec Sev'. Ne pas chercher McGo. Par contre, si c'est elle qui me cherche, j'imagine que la donne est différente.

On passe rapidement à la pratique et, comme je l'imaginais, réussir sa métamorphose sans prononcer un mot est difficile. Je m'acharne et je vais même jusqu'à m'énerver mais ça ne change rien. Je suis presque prêt à renoncer lorsqu'un déclic infime se fait. Une sensation. Je me concentre sur elle et retente le sort.

Sous mes yeux, la chaise se transforme en chien, certes pas très bien fait car il lui manque des poils mais c'est ça. Draco siffle, impressionné. Je l'ignore, occupé à dévisager la vieille chouette qui me regarde, la bouche grande ouverte. La récompense valait le coup. Sa tête de constipée est magnifique à voir!

Face à mon regard, elle finit par détourner le sien mais n'accorde toutefois pas de points à Serpentard. Connasse! Frustré, je rechange le chien en chaise d'un mouvement distrait et m'assied tranquillement sur un banc, bien décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du cours. Si tu ne me donnes pas de points, hors de question que tu m'en fasses perdre, stupide chouette!

McGo encourage outrageusement ses Gryffondor et je lutte pour ne pas rager. Évidemment, il n'y en a toujours que pour ces abrutis. Elle va même jusqu'à octroyer des points à Potter pour un essai à moitié réussi. Putain, elle me gave. Faudra que je vois avec Sev' pour ne plus aller à son cours. Peu sur qu'il accepterait mais si je lui dis que c'est pour une bonne cause… peut-être. À voir.

Le cours se termine, après une vingtaine de minutes. D'autres Serpentard ont réussi leur métamorphose mais c'est à peine si McGo leur a adressé le moindre regard. Pauvre Sev'… À mon avis, ceux là ne vont pas tarder à aller se plaindre auprès de lui dès qu'on aura un moment de libre. Grosse embrouille en perspective.

Lorsque le cours se termine, le plus gros des élèves de ma maison sont assez à cran. Heureusement qu'on a potions après. Si l'un d'entre nous pouvait se plaindre auprès de Sev' avant que le cours ne commence, on s'amuserait bien à le voir décimer les autres, histoire de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces cons qui se pavanent et se croient les plus forts.

Quelques-uns se précipitent vers le local et je les vois d'ici se plaindre. J'ai bien croisé quelques regards qui me poussaient implicitement à en parler avec Sev' mais j'ai préféré hausser les épaules. J'ai déjà McGo assez fort sur mon dos, me demandez pas d'aller me foutre encore plus dans la merde, c'est non. Refus catégorique.

Lorsqu'on arrive, on est en avance sur les Gryffondor qui, comme à leur habitude, ne se pressent pas. Certains en profitent pour pleurnicher et Sev' fronce les sourcils. Il se tourne vers moi mais je me contente d'un haussement d'épaules. Fais ce que tu veux mais si je dois y retourner et qu'elle continue de me traiter ainsi, je la dégomme. L'image d'une chouette étranglée que j'envoie à Sev' mentalement l'amuse beaucoup. Il se tourne vers nos préfets et demande confirmation.

**–C'est exact professeur, le professeur McGonagall n'a pas donné un seul point à Evan alors qu'il a réussi sa métamorphose informulée alors qu'on sait tous à quel point c'est difficile pour lui.**

Je jette un regard lourd de sous-entendus menaçants à Daph' qui ignore volontiers mes yeux noirs. J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne en pitié, surtout lorsque ça concerne mon mutisme.

**– Et Potter a eu vingt points alors que sa métamorphose était à peine réussie! **

Le bruit augmente et chacun y va de son argument, ce qui finit rapidement par me donner mal à la tête. Heureusement pour moi, Sev' rétablit rapidement le calme et nous invite à entrer alors que les Gryffondors se pointent enfin au bout du couloir.

Je m'installe à ma table de travail, seul cette fois et d'ici, je ne peux pas louper le regard plus que satisfait de Severus.

**– Dix points en moins pour bavardages, Monsieur Potter!**

Draco sourit tellement qu'il a l'air con. Je baisse la tête pour dissimuler, moi aussi, un sourire amusé avant de me concentrer sur la leçon. Je sais qu'après, on a une pause pour manger et qu'on a une heure d'étude. Ce sera l'occasion de discuter à propos de l'orphelinat et de l'idée saugrenue qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

Le cours se passe normalement, enfin, aussi normalement qu'il peut l'être avec un Severus en colère. Il y va de ses envolées de capes et de ses regards menaçants. Son ombre plane sur chacun des Gryffondor et il n'hésite pas à hurler sur le premier à faire une bêtise ce qui fait qu'à la fin du cours, les autres sont aussi découragés que nous au cours de Métamorphose et que leurs points sont revenus à la case départ alors que les nôtres sont en hausse. Comme quoi, il y a toujours une justice. Merci Sev'!

Le cours se termine et les autres rangent rapidement leurs affaires. Je prends mon temps pour discuter avec Sev' et fais signe aux gars de partir sans moi. Severus semble réaliser que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire car il s'assied patiemment à son bureau et attends que les derniers quittent les cachots avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir face à lui.

**– Il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais… me faire part?**

J'apprécie la formulation et le lui fait savoir d'un signe de tête. J'ouvre la bouche pour formuler ma requête et je réalise alors que je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens la tourner. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a prévu et je me vois mal lui imposer Luna s'il pensait que l'on ferait quelque chose tous les deux. Et puis, il y a son anniversaire aussi… Peut-être qu'il a prévu de rentrer à la maison…

**– Ce w…weekend…**

Putain, pourquoi c'est si facile avec elle et pourtant si compliqué avec Sev', mon propre père?! Il arque à nouveau un sourcil.

**– Je pensais y aller samedi, comme ça tu aurais ton dimanche pour te reposer si tu fais tes devoirs en semaine…**

J'acquiesce. On se regarde un peu dans le silence le plus total et je n'ose pas relancer la conversation.

**– Il y a autre chose?**

C'est surprenant de voir Sev' aussi perspicace. Il arrive toujours à deviner qu'il y a quelque chose. Ça ne devrait pourtant plus m'étonner puisque je connais son sens de l'observation. J'acquiesce sans trop savoir comment le formuler.

**– Je sais que c'est difficile, Evan. Je perçois ton trouble mais j'aimerais que tu essaies…**

Je sais. Je le sais très bien.

**– Lu…Luna… Je… Je veux qu'elle… qu'elle vienne.**

Putain. C'est long. Ça m'énerve de bégayer autant, pourtant Sev' garde son calme.

**– Tu voudrais qu'elle vienne avec nous à l'orphelinat, c'est bien ça?**

J'acquiesce. Oui. Tant pis pour le reste. J'espère juste qu'elle supportera d'apprendre une partie de mon passé. Je pense qu'elle doit savoir si elle envisage d'aller plus loin avec moi.

**– Pour?**

**– Je…Je voudrais que Phil'… qu'elle…en sache plus**

**– À propos de ton passé?**

Nouvel acquiescement. Oui.

**–Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?**

Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne lui dirai jamais de moi-même. Dès que j'y pense, les mots se coincent dans ma gorge et je m'étouffe presque alors que l'angoisse m'enserre la poitrine. C'est trop difficile et j'ignore si je pourrai parler de ça un jour. Même autant d'années après, je refuse ne serait-ce que d'y songer alors en parler… Je sais que Greg' disait que ce n'est pas en me murant dans le silence que j'arrangerai les choses mais je ne suis tout simplement pas capable de faire autrement.

Sev' me dévisage. Il doit clairement voir mon inquiétude et mes doutes mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai sans doute jamais…

**– Je comprends, Evan, mais il nous faudrait l'accord de son père et celui de la direction. Ça ne peut pas se faire comme ça, malheureusement… Mais nous pourrions y retourner à la fin de l'année, qu'en penses-tu?**

Je baisse la tête, un peu déçu. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à toutes ces règlementations débiles… Mais c'est évident qu'on peut pas trainer une étudiante dans le monde moldu sans l'autorisation de son père et du vieux schnoque en pleine période scolaire…

Je soupire et Sev' pose une main sur mon épaule dans une tentative pour me réconforter.

– **Tu veux qu'on en discute ou ça va aller pour le prochain cours?**

**– J'ai …pause…**

**– Ah oui, c'est vrai. **

La discussion est terminée. Je me relève et quitte doucement les cachots. Bon allez…Il est temps d'aller bouffer…

Rapidement, je rejoins les autres déjà installés à table et prends la place que Luna m'a gardée à côté d'elle. Elle a complètement sa place ici. Quelques serpents ont râlé au début mais notre préfet a vite fait de les rabrouer. Les Serdaigle n'ayant jamais fait de pas vers Luna et les serpentard n'ayant plus rien à dire, Luna a définitivement gagné sa place à notre table.

Je suis en train de manger lorsque plusieurs hiboux débarquent dans la grande salle avec plusieurs paquets. Tiens, c'est pas l'heure du courrier pourtant… Les volatiles se posent sur le coin de notre table et Draco s'empresse de les libérer de leurs fardeaux, de les nourrir pour les laisser repartir et aller se reposer avant le voyage du retour.

Blondie jette un œil au colis avant de me tendre un grand carton allégé.

**– Le cadeau pour Sev' Il est protégé, t'inquiète.**

J'acquiesce et le range dans mon sac. C'est vrai que c'est ce weekend qu'on le fête. Je pourrais peut-être aller le balader dans le monde moldu… Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir… Un resto? Une balade en forêt? Quand j'étais petit, maman me faisait un gâteau, me chantait une chanson et faisait tout ce que je voulais faire avec moi. Ici, c'est déjà plus compliqué. À part faire des potions, ce qu'il fait déjà toute l'année ou presque, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime…

J'imagine que passer une journée calme pourrait être sympa. Une balade, un resto, une glace… Je pourrais profiter de la visite à l'orphelinat pour l'emmener faire un tour et lui offrir son cadeau une fois rentré. Autant la cape, ça passe dans le monde moldu mais le kit pour stocker les ingrédients, ça fait plutôt chelou. À éviter donc.

Une fois le précieux colis rangé, je mange et me tourne vers Luna. Il faudra que je lui dise pour Greg' et Phil'. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop. Après tout, ce n'est que partie remise… Ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à lui cacher quelque chose même si je suis secrètement soulagé de voir cette rencontre reportée. Tout a été trop vite et je pense que je n'étais psychologiquement pas prêt à affronter ça.

Le repas se termine rapidement et Draco se lève, prétextant des cours pour ses buses à réviser. Moi je m'en fiche, je pense. Sev' a dit que je pouvais aller à mon rythme et que je pourrais toujours passer mes buses lorsque je serais prêt. Ça me saoule de faire ces examens mais si je ne le fais pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris, avoir un boulot, ce sera compliqué sans diplôme même si je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

Luna se lève aussi et parle de révisions. Je roule des yeux alors que Théo se lève à son tour pour faire pareil. C'est pas vrai, ils vont vraiment tous réviser, là, tout de suite, alors qu'on a une heure de pause?! Je soupire alors qu'ils se mettent en route et je me laisse embarquer dans le mouvement. Tant pis, au pire je lirai dans mon lit ou j'écouterai de la musique.

Pour avoir leurs cours sous la main, ils regagnent tous le dortoir et Luna suit Milli jusqu'à leur chambre. Bon bah… Je suis en train de choisir un bouquin dans le petit espace biblio que je me suis aménagé dans le coin de la chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je me retourne pour voir Draco rejoindre Théo mais ce n'est pas lui. Luna se tient dans l'entrée, des bouquins entre les mains.

**– On révise?**

J'arque un sourcil. Tu crois vraiment que je vais réviser? Elle se dirige vers moi et me donne son livre avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je soupire en réalisant que c'est son livre d'Histoire. Elle tient vraiment à m'achever ou quoi?…

**– On commence?**

Okay, j'ai vraiment pas le choix. Je sélectionne quand même une playlist assez douce et soupire en réalisant que je vais devoir parler si je veux qu'on avance. Blasé, j'énonce une date en bafouillant et Luna me donne immédiatement les faits qui y sont reliés. Je lève un pouce vers le haut pour lui signaler une bonne réponse et entame une autre date au hasard dans la liste de ses notes.

Parfois, elle bug un peu et je la vois tripoter le bracelet que je lui ai offert lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Parfois j'attends, et par moment je lui mime certaines choses qui la font sourire et se souvenir. On bosse ainsi, elle sur mon lit, moi assis sur ma chaise de bureau, pendant une bonne heure avant de terminer cette fichue liste. Le pire c'est qu'elle est parvenue à me faire essayer d'étudier en reprenant ses notes pour me citer des évènements que je devais dater. Et le pire c'est que j'ai apprécié l'exercice même si ma gorge me fait mal.

Les mots viennent mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça continue de faire mal. Comme quelqu'un qui parlerait trop après avoir été muet. On aurait pu croire qu'une fois que j'aurais réussi à parler, je n'aurais plus su m'arrêter mais je me suis tellement habitué au silence que le superflu me semble inutile d'être cité. Je me contente de l'essentiel.

**– Je suis contente, on a bien avancé! On a bouclé Histoire!**

Ouais. C'est pratique d'avoir un prof qui lit le manuel, on peut complètement anticiper la matière et l'étudier bien à l'avance. Trop à l'avance même. Mais avec l'énorme matière de chaque cour en plus de la pratique pour certains domaines, je comprends l'importance de s'organiser et d'anticiper sinon c'est le bordel.

Luna range ses affaires. La pause ne se termine que dans une demie heure mais j'imagine qu'elle a suffisamment bossé pour aujourd'hui et puis, elle n'a pris que ce manuel avec elle.

**– Lu…na? **

**– Mmh?**

**– Orph…Greg**

**– Oh, l'orphelinat?**

J'acquiesce et baisse la tête alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

**– Plus…plus tard?**

**– Quand tu voudras.**

Je soupire de soulagement. Évidemment. C'est Luna. Pas une de ces filles qui font la tronche parce que tu ne les satisfais pas ou que tu refuses de coucher avec elle. Avec ma blonde, j'ai pas besoin de chercher à lui expliquer, elle comprend, elle accepte que je reporte la rencontre. Elle accepte même d'attendre que je sois prêt sans que j'aie eu à lui dire. C'est ma blonde quoi!


	33. Chapter 33

**NdA: Pardon pour ce léger retard! Comme je continue de travailler mais à des horaires et des jours différents, les jours se bousculent dans ma tête et j'avais complètement zappé qu'on était jeudi et que je devais poster ce matin! / J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! À Jeudi prochain!**

* * *

Les jours sont passés rapidement entre les révisions et les exercices pratiques. Je retourne à l'orphelinat demain. Luna a dit que ça irait, qu'elle resterait en sécurité. Je ne suis pas tranquille mais les filles m'ont assuré qu'elles ne la quitteraient pas d'une semelle. Draco aussi. Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Au moins pour ça. Il a dit aussi qu'il s'arrangerait pour l'anniversaire de Sev'. J'imagine qu'il va déposer les cadeaux dans ses appartements et le laisser découvrir tout à son aise et dans le calme.

Je soupire. La nuit est là. J'ai déjà pris une douche et je suis dans mon lit, Luna tranquillement allongée à côté de moi. C'est pas tout le temps, mais parfois, quelques nuits, elle vient se glisser dans mon lit et épouse mon corps avec le sien, en quête de chaleur ou de réconfort.

C'est dur de tenir lorsqu'on est un ado à la libido exacerbée mais je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer que ma queue est bien trop souvent éveillée. J'ai multiplié les escapades sous l'eau froide ou dans la salle de bain de Sev' discrètement le matin pour me soulager un peu. Juste un peu. C'est chaque jour un peu plus difficile mais je tiens bon. Pour l'instant.

À mes cauchemars sur l'orphelinat sont venus s'en rajouter d'autres. Luna, mes bras qui la retiennent alors qu'elle pleure et qu'elle hurle pour que je la laisse tranquille. Ce viol alors qu'elle saigne et qu'elle a déjà perdu connaissance. Je ne veux jamais vivre ça et c'est uniquement grâce à cette volonté que j'arrive à tenir. Luna n'est pas comme les autres et je ne cesse de me le répéter en espérant ne jamais l'oublier un jour.

**– Tu dors pas?**

Sa voix ensommeillée me tire de mes pensées. Mes yeux vont croiser les siens et je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Son corps se rapproche du mien et je sens ses bras m'enlacer dans une douce étreinte à laquelle je réponds. J'expire un grand coup. Mon corps se détend. Je plonge mon visage dans sa chevelure blonde pour respirer cette fragrance si particulière qui me rend dingue et je ferme les yeux. Demain arrivera bien assez vite. Trop vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer davantage. Le sommeil m'emporte.

Deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'ouvre un œil embrumé de sommeil alors qu'un second baiser achève de me réveiller en douceur. J'aime ces matins où nous avons notre temps, où les gars sont trop occupés à faire la grasse matinée pour rouspéter sur nos habitudes matinales.

Mes bras gagnent la taille de ma blonde pour mieux la serrer contre moi. Je respire cette odeur qui me rassure un peu plus chaque matin. Elle est toujours là, avec moi, souriante et heureuse. Elle n'est pas partie, n'a pas fui.

J'achève de me réveiller complètement et nous nous levons tous les deux, moi en pyjama, elle avec l'un de mes longs t-shirts qu'elle m'a piqué. Un vert typiquement Serpentard mais qui lui va si bien. Et ce boxer en dessous qui moule ses fesses est à tomber. Enfin, ses fesses sont à tomber. Le boxer noir, je m'en passerais bien mais je m'égare. Un peu. Juste un peu. Vous comprenez mes escapades salvatrices maintenant? Chaque matin, c'est pareil.

Après un ultime baiser, elle file récupérer ses affaires et se préparer dans la salle de bain des filles. J'en profite pour aller faire rapidement ce que j'ai à faire et file me préparer à mon tour.

Comme il doit faire caillant aujourd'hui, je prends soin d'enfiler un gros pull et un de mes jeans les plus épais. Bordel, faut vraiment que je me rachète des fringues, je vais bientôt perdre mes pantalons à ce rythme…

Luna me rejoint finalement dans la salle commune et nous descendons tous les deux prendre notre petit déjeuner habituel composé de viennoiseries et autres choses à base de chocolat. Je la vois sourire. Plus que d'habitude et je sais pourquoi. Elle cherche à me rassurer, me dire que tout ira bien.

Elle essaie de me changer les idées et me parle de ses dernières révisions sur les créatures magiques. Je l'écoute et je grogne quelques questions pour l'interroger sur le sujet auxquelles elle répond, soulagée de me voir entrer dans son jeu.

L'interrogatoire se termine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque les filles font irruption dans la grande salle pour déjeuner à leur tour. Luna les salue et Daph' nous adresse un clin d'œil pas discret du tout.

**– Je peux réviser dans ta chambre?**

Je me tourne vers Luna. Sa demande est inhabituelle mais je sais que là, elle sera à l'abri. Là ou avec Daph' et Théo, dans leur appartement de préfet. J'acquiesce vaguement et lui murmure de se reposer quand même un minimum avant que sa tête n'explose. Elle rit. Ma remarque achève de la distraire jusqu'à ce que Sev' nous rejoigne.

**– Evan? Tu es prêt? Nous devons y aller…**

Je jette un dernier regard à notre préfète qui hoche la tête en souvenir de sa promesse et j'embrasse une dernière fois Luna avant de quitter la grande salle non sans un regard en arrière.

**– On fait vite si tu veux…**

Je nie de la tête. Non. Parce qu'il y a des choses que je veux faire avec lui et parce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je veux faire.

**– On…peut faire un… un tour?**

Il arque un sourcil. À force de le voir, j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il fait ça lorsqu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose ou qu'un truc le perturbe. Je vois déjà d'ici l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

Nous marchons et quittons l'école pour nous diriger vers le lieu de transplanage, hors des frontières de Poudlard. Génial. Je vais adorer ça. Severus me voit grimacer. Il connait mon amour pour ce type de déplacement et s'en excuse.

**– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. J'ai pris des potions contre la nausée avec moi au cas où…**

Je lève un pouce. T'as bien fait, Sev'. J'espère juste ne pas en foutre partout si je viens à gerber. Greg' n'apprécierait pas l'odeur je pense…

**– Tu veux aller quelque part?**

J'acquiesce. J'ai pensé à plusieurs choses et je bégaye maladroitement ce qui me traverse l'esprit. Aller bouffer un truc, se promener, boire un verre, essayer de se parler, me racheter des fringues et acheter un portable à Luna que Sev' pourrait faire fonctionner parce que j'ai besoin de pouvoir communiquer avec elle et de savoir qu'elle va bien sans devoir courir partout dans le château après elle.

**– On va voir Greg' et Phil', puis on ira manger un truc et boire en même temps. On peut toujours faire un tour et discuter en même temps…**

J'acquiesce. Ouaip, ça me parait être un bon programme même si le mot "discuter" va surement poser problème. Nous arrivons finalement et Sev' nous transporte sur le chemin de Traverse, à proximité du chaudron baveur que nous traversons pour regagner le côté moldu. Ça me fait bizarre d'être là, de retrouver ces gens habillés normalement, ces jeunes qui gueulent dans la rue pour un rien, ce genre de choses.

On arrive rapidement à l'ancien appart' où j'ai découvert qui j'étais et je reconnais finalement la rue et le muret que je franchissais chaque nuit pour me faire la malle. Sev' ralentit le pas pour me donner le temps de me préparer et sonne finalement à la porte.

Le doyen vient nous ouvrir. J'ai jamais pu le blairer celui là. Toujours à me faire des remontrances, même quand je ne foutais rien. Il ouvre la bouche pour me faire une nouvelle remarque sans doute lorsqu'un regard noir de Sev' l'interrompt.

**– Nous sommes venus revoir le responsable de ce centre…**

Il grogne une série de mots et nous ouvre. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empare de moi alors que je réalise que rien n'a changé. Toujours ce même couloir, ces mêmes couleurs et la porte de l'infirmerie qui reste toujours ouverte. Je vois que Greg' n'a pas changé ses habitudes.

Sans un mot, je m'avance pour y entrer et le découvrir penché sur ses papiers.

**–Greg'…**

Ça vient naturellement. Cool. Ça m'aurait fait chier de bégayer devant lui. Au moins pour les mots courts, ça passe… Il se braque et se retourne pour me faire face.

**–Evan! Quelle surprise! Je suis content de te voir! Tu es venu seul?**

Il a pas encore tilté. Ça va venir. J'ai pas le temps de répondre à sa première question que la lumière s'allume enfin à tous les étages.

**–Mais… Attends, Evan, tu as parlé?!**

J'acquiesce.

**–Oui.**

Bingo. Je vois sa tête se métamorphoser lorsque l'info percute enfin son cerveau. Un grand sourire fend son visage alors que Sev' me rejoint.

**– Grégory…**

**– Monsieur Snape! Vous êtes venus nous rendre visite?**

**– Oui. J'ai reçu une lettre et Evan souhaitait venir vous voir alors nous avons profité du premier weekend disponible pour faire le trajet.**

Greg et Sev' échangent quelques mots polis et je devine que mon infirmier préféré va s'enquérir de ma santé. je laisse ça à mon père et frappe à la porte du bureau de Phil'. Comme d'hab', sa voix se fait morne. Il est crevé. Est-ce qu'il a trouvé un deuxième Evan à pourchasser toutes les nuits?

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Phil' est surpris de me voir. Il se lève de sa chaise et vient à ma rencontre, surpris de me trouver seul dans son bureau. Il fronce les sourcils.

**– Tu es venu seul?**

Je nie de la tête.

**– S…Sev' est…avec Greg'.**

Phil' est surpris de me voir parler, lui aussi. Je sais que c'est difficile à réaliser. Même moi j'ai eu du mal lorsque les premiers mots ont franchi le seuil de ma bouche.

**– Eh bien mon grand, c'est un plaisir de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à parler… Allons rejoindre ton père, on va discuter tous les quatre.**

J'acquiesce, bien plus docile qu'avant, et le laisse aller chercher Sev' et le ramener ici pendant que je me pose dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du bureau. Putain, ils sont tellement confortables. Je veux les mêmes à la maison!

Sev' et Greg' me rejoignent finalement et s'installent à leur tour alors que je continue de prendre mes aises. Phil' s'extasie de m'entendre parler et mon père parle brièvement d'épisode de langage. Il explique que ça vient, ça repart, que j'ai encore du mal parfois, surtout sur des phrases longues, que ça dépend avec qui, quand et comment et des circonstances.

Ils parlent ensuite de mon acclimatation, de mes débuts difficiles à l'école sans toutefois en évoquer son origine magique. Sev' leur fait part de mes progrès, des cauchemars mais aussi de choses positives. Il leur parle d'Onyx, mon chat, de Draco et de mes autres amis et évidemment, il y a Luna. L'insistance de Sev' sur son prénom n'échappe pas à Greg' qui m'asticote avec ça.

**– Et cette Luna, dis moi, vous êtes amis?**

Je hausse les épaules, bien décidé à ne pas me faire avoir.

**– On… on sort ensemble… je crois.**

**– Comment ça, tu crois?**

**– À partir du moment où vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre et qu'elle te rejoint certaines nuits, je ne pense pas qu'à ce stade, ce soit encore de l'amitié…**

Greg' s'étonne.

**– Et les autres filles?**

**– M'en moque…**

Il éclate de rire. Ouais, j'ai radicalement changé de ce point de vue là mais en même temps, j'ai bien été obligé de m'adapter. Soit elles sont coincées, soit elles sont connes, j'y peux rien moi…

Greg' me charrie encore un peu avec ça avant de froncer les sourcils. Ouais, je vois venir le sujet qui fâche.

**– Tu as perdu du poids, non?**

**– Evan a eu… quelques épisodes de crises. Il mange à nouveau mais certains matins, après une série de cauchemars, il ne sait rien garder… Il est assez bien de fois malade. Mais il a toujours de l'appétit et il est toujours aussi accro au chocolat, je peux vous l'assurer!**

Phil' sourit, amusé.

**– Vous avez pensé à consulter pour son trouble?**

Mon regard rencontre celui de Sev'. Il sait que je m'y refuse complètement. Mes cauchemars finiront bien par s'en aller. Il me faut du temps. Du temps et Luna. Avec elle, je passe de bonnes nuits.

**– Les choses sont en train de s'arranger. Les épisodes s'espacent alors nous allons attendre tant que sa santé nous le permet, évidemment. Pour le reste, tout est excellent. Ses notes sont bonnes même s'il ne veut parfois pas aller en cours mais ça viendra. Je ne m'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas sur six mois que tout changera, cela prend du temps.**

Greg' acquiesça. En tant qu'infirmier et psychologue, il a souvent eu à gérer des cas comme le mien. Si j'ai pu retrouver la parole, il n'y a plus aucun doute que mon poids reviendra lui aussi et que tout finira par s'arranger. Je suis confiant là-dessus. Même si c'est difficile, même si je douille, j'abandonnerai pas ma vie, plus maintenant.

Nous discutons finalement plusieurs heures. Je dis vaguement quelques mots, à propos de l'école, des profs chiants, de Sev' et je constate que le prénom de ma blonde revient plusieurs fois dans la conversation malgré moi.

Il doit être presque midi lorsque nous nous éclipsons avec la promesse de revenir. Sev' et moi flânons un peu dans les rues jusqu'à trouver un coin sympa où nous nous installons pour un bon fastfood parce que les resto, avec ma tronche de rebelle, c'est franchement pas l'idéal. Sev' n'y a jamais goûté alors c'est moi qui commande pour lui. Nous profitons du délai d'attente pour parler un peu. Je ne me force pas. Je parle quand ça vient et je sais que Sev' profite de chacun de ces moments où nous parvenons à dialoguer presque sans accro.

On se régale ensuite de frites et de burgers. Sev' trouve ça gras mais il note quand même que c'est appréciable, surtout lorsque nous terminons par un bon dessert à base de chocolat.

**– Je suis repus, on va marcher un peu pour digérer?**

J'acquiesce et je vais payer sous son nez avant de l'entrainer vers le parc où nous profitons du calme des lieux. En plein été, c'est assez plein mais lorsqu'il fait froid, les promeneurs s'y font plus rares et j'ai toujours aimé cette atmosphère qui s'en dégage.

Sur le chemin, on discute encore, toujours de tout et de rien. J'aborde difficilement quelques souvenirs de maman et, lorsque ma langue dévie, des flashback de mes précédents orphelinats. Le manque, la solitude, les coups, la détresse. Mon passé avec Greg' et Phil' qui m'ont jamais lâché malgré toutes mes conneries, mes moments à Poudlard, pas si déplaisants que ça. Tout y passe et inutile de préciser que Sev' est content de me voir si bavard.

Je fais des efforts. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est sa journée et que je veux qu'elle soit bien, et sans problèmes. J'aborde le plus souvent possible maman et quelques souvenirs de nos jeux et de nos instants recettes dans la cuisine. Ça le touche mais en même temps, je vois que ça lui fait plaisir alors je partage comme je peux ces quelques fragments de bonheur avec lui.

De son côté, il me livre un peu de son passé avec elle, leurs souvenirs, leurs baisers, ces folies qu'ils faisaient aux quatre coins de Poudlard.

Nos discussions se terminent. Je lui montre mon jeans décidément trop grand maintenant et il décide de faire un peu de shopping pour que j'en rachète enfin à ma taille. J'en profite pour acheter quelques hauts avant de me diriger vers une boutique de portables. Heureusement que j'ai demandé de l'argent à Sev' parce que ça aurait été galère avec le peu de fric qui me restait de m'acheter ça!

**– Tu as besoin d'un nouveau téléphone?**

**–Lu..Luna… ca…cadeau…**

Daph' m'a confié que c'était bientôt son anniversaire. Elle a parlé de Février. C'est pour bientôt. Un portable, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. On resterait toujours en contact ainsi et je pense que ça pourrait la rassurer. Je lui passerai les musiques qu'elle aime et elle pourra les écouter aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite. J'avoue aussi que je me sentirais soulagé si elle avait son portable sur elle pour me prévenir en cas de problème ou pour que nous puissions communiquer, même à distance.

Sev' accepte sans rien dire et j'entre dans la boutique. Évidemment, comme elle n'y connait rien, il en faut un simple parce que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle mette des heures pour m'envoyer un sms. Je regarde rapidement parmi les téléphones à clapet et en découvre un pas trop cher et bleu pastel.  
Je fais mon choix assez vite et, en quelques minutes à peine, je me retrouve en possession dudit téléphone avec une carte sim dont je m'empresse d'encoder le numéro dans mon propre portable.

Lorsque nous terminons nos achats, il n'est pas encore tard et Sev' décide de retourner dans le monde sorcier pour aller boire une bonne vieille boisson sorcière. Je l'accompagne et nous buvons tous les deux quelques verres, lui de whisky, moi de bièraubeurre avant de rentrer.

Comme il a bien bu, Sev' préfère ne pas prendre de risque et nous fait passer par cheminette. Nous nous retrouvons dans nos appartements, à Poudlard en quelques minutes.

Comme Draco l'avait prévu, les paquets étaient soigneusement déposés sur la table et j'en retrouve plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je distingue rapidement les miens et ceux de Draco et découvre les autres avec des petits mots de l'équipe enseignante et du directeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient participé à un truc pareil. Draco a fait passer le message ou ils ont plutôt profité de la situation? Aucune idée mais ça surprend Sev'.

**– Bon anniversaire…S…papa…**

Je détourne le regard, assez gêné. Je l'ai rarement appelé comme ça mais je ne me voyais pas l'appeler Sev' le jour de son anniversaire. Il apprécie l'effort puisqu'il me retient dans une accolade contre lui avant de s'asseoir et de découvrir les paquets. Il découvre plusieurs manuels de potions, comme je le pensais, de la part des professeurs, un nécessaire à soins de Pomfresh, les gants pour le protéger des épines des ingrédients qu'il cueille et qu'il coupe de Draco et enfin, le kit à ingrédients et la douce cape noire doublée que je lui ai achetés.

**– Merci Evan, elle est bien chaude en plus. Je la porterai avec plaisir… Merci aussi pour le kit. J'allais justement en avoir besoin.**

**–J… J'avais remarqué…**

Il me sourit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour me décoiffer. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. À peine dix-huit heure.

**– Je vais aller remercier mes collègues, on se retrouve pour souper ensemble après? **

J'acquiesce. Je peux lui faire ce plaisir, surtout que j'ai demandé aux elfes, par l'intermédiaire de Draco, de nous préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Un pur délice en vue.

Sev' s'éclipse et j'en profite pour regagner le dortoir où Luna est assise à mon bureau, enveloppée dans l'un de mes plaids, occupée à lire un des mes livres de contes. Elle va bien.

Je me glisse derrière elle et l'enlace par derrière avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourne et me sourit presque immédiatement, soulagée de me retrouver.

**– Tout s'est bien passé?**

J'acquiesce avant d'aller chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**– Et toi?**

**– J'ai révisé tout l'après-midi puis j'ai écrit un peu à mon père et nous avons discuté entre filles.**

Ma main glisse naturellement dans ses cheveux dans une brève caresse.

**–C…C'est bien.**

Nous profitons du calme pour nous étreindre un peu. Je vais plusieurs fois aller chercher ses lèvres pour achever de me rassurer.

**– Beurk, dégueu!**

La voix de Blaise me tire un sourire amusé. Toujours pareil. Je me demande ce qu'il dira le jour où une fille l'embrassera ainsi. Je ne pense pas que sa queue le laissera repartir. Draco entre à sa suite et me fait un discret signe de tête. Tout s'est bien passé.

**– T'es enfin de retour, mec!**

**–Je… Je dine avec Sev'…**

Le regard de Luna croise le mien. On dirait un chaton égaré. Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Sev' et je ne peux pas l'y inviter comme ça… La connaissant, elle se sentirait peut-être même de trop!

**– Ne t'en fais pas, Evan! Luna va venir manger avec nous, vous aurez toute la soirée, toute la nuit et la journée de demain pour vous retrouver! **

L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je me tourne vers ma blonde qui acquiesce sagement. On a un peu de temps devant nous et je compte bien profiter de sa présence avant d'aller retrouver Sev'.

Draco me raconte brièvement leur journée et je suis content qu'il ait gardé un œil sur Luna et qu'il se soit organisé avec Daph' pour ne pas l'abandonner pendant son entrainement de quidditch.

Rassuré et soulagé de ce poids qui restait sur mes épaules depuis le début sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je me pose dans mon lit et soupire de contentement. Je salue mon chat qui vient ronronner contre moi avant de voir Luna s'asseoir près de moi.

**– Tu me racontes?**

Je souris et lui raconte brièvement ma journée. Je bégaye beaucoup. Trop. Ça m'énerve un peu mais Luna reste calme et m'écoute avec patience. Elle est forte. Moi ça m'aurait déjà gavé.

Elle découvre que j'ai parlé d'elle, que Greg et Phil ont été tous les deux surpris de me voir parler et qu'ils en sont contents, qu'ils souhaitent la rencontrer. Je lui parle aussi des moments de la vie de Sev' avec ma maman que j'ai découverts. Beaucoup de choses y passent jusqu'à ce que je sois las de parler. Luna sourit alors et m'embrasse.

Mes mains gagnent rapidement sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi et approfondir le baiser sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle se tend un peu contre moi alors que mes mains descendent sur ses hanches et je n'insiste pas. Un pas à la fois.

**– Evan, il va être l'heure… Sev' doit t'attendre…**

J'embrasse une dernière fois Luna.

**– Tu… dors avec moi…cette nuit?**

Elle acquiesce. Je souris. J'aime quand elle dort avec moi, même si je me retrouve avec une trique d'enfer tous les matins à sentir son corps chaud contre le mien et à voir ses superbes fesses parfaitement moulées dans son putain de boxer. Pas de cauchemars, des nuits reposantes, des réveils en douceur et des moments à deux. Que demander de plus, franchement?

Il ne manque plus qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour passer des nuits parfaites mais elle n'est pas prête pour ça et quand j'y pense, je crois que moi non plus. Je la laisse aller à son rythme et je la suis au mien. Un pas après l'autre. Je veux pas tout foirer. Je ne m'en relèverais pas je crois.

Mon regard plonge dans le sien pour sceller notre promesse et je pars retrouver Sev' pour un somptueux festin et un dessert de roi. J'ai passé une sacrée putain de bonne journée!


	34. Chapter 34

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après avoir festoyé autour d'un gâteau au chocolat avec Severus, je suis retourné dans la salle commune, le téléphone que j'ai acheté pour Luna toujours dans mon sac. Je pourrai le programmer plus tard, quand les autres dormiront.

Les garçons ont papoté quelques minutes et, lorsque le calme s'est abattu dans la chambre, Luna est enfin revenue. Pâle, les cheveux blonds tressés, revêtue de son éternel boxer et d'un long t-shirt, elle se glisse dans mon lit, le rouge teintant ses joues. Je ne résiste pas à cette vue et l'attire contre moi, à demi assis.

Mes doigts glissent le long de ses hanches avant de remonter le long de ses côtes. Son souffle précipité, à quelques millimètres de moi, me fait perdre la tête. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retienne mes mains.

**– Dé…Désolée**

Nos regards se croisent. Mes mains retombent mollement le long de mon corps. La frustration est là. Elle stress. Je le sais, je le sens alors je laisse tomber. Je retombe mollement sur mon oreiller et Luna hésite à s'allonger à son tour. Assise sur le côté, elle plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Elle rougit à nouveau alors que ses mains tremblantes s'avancent vers moi pour se poser sur mon haut de pyjama.

Elle en triture le bord avant d'oser s'aventurer en dessous. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire mais je la laisse faire alors que ses doigts frêles parcourent ma peau et m'arrachent des frissons. Mon t-shirt se relève et je me redresse pour l'aider à me le passer par-dessus la tête.

Luna rougit. Je me recouche et guide ses doigts avec les miens pour les faire courir sur ma peau. Je suis recouvert de chair de poule. Ma blonde passe sur mes tatouages et remontent vers mes tétons. La caresse m'arrache un gémissement et je ferme brièvement les yeux avant de sentir les lèvres de Luna sur mon corps. Son visage caché par ses cheveux, elle embrasse délicatement ma peau. Putain, je vais devenir fou.

**– Putain… Lu'…**

Mon corps s'échauffe. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Est-ce qu'elle a conscience de l'incendie qu'elle est en train d'allumer en moi au moins?! Et puis, d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Ses mains quittent sagement ma peau et Luna choisit de s'allonger à mes côtés. Sa tête se pose sur mon torse.

**– Bonne nuit, Evan…**

Attends quoi?! Bonne nuit? Tu me fais quoi là, Lu? Elle ferme les yeux et, après quelques minutes de respiration rapide, finit par s'endormir. Bordel… J'ose à peine y croire. Elle m'allume comme une dingue et puis… et puis… elle me laisse là? En plan? Frustré, je repose la tête sur l'oreiller et regarde obstinément le plafond. Je sais que le sommeil ne viendra pas. Pas après ça.

Finalement, je me suis endormi aux premières heures du jour. Mes yeux lourds de sommeil se sont fermés et j'ai glissé dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne sais pas combien d'heures plus tard, je suis tout seul. Luna n'est plus là. Idem pour Blaise et Draco. Seule la lumière me tient compagnie et je réalise qu'il doit être presque midi car je crève la dalle.

Je me lève, un peu dans le coltard, et repense aux événements de la veille. Elle m'a vraiment chauffé? Bordel… À l'aveugle, j'attrape un de mes jeans dans mes affaires et prends mon pull à capuche en plus d'un t-shirt. Ça caille. Vivement le retour du soleil. Au manoir, quand il faisait relativement bon, j'allais me promener avec Onyx et j'en profitais toujours pour jouer avec lui. Avec ce temps, ni lui, ni moi, n'avons envie de mettre le nez dehors.

Je profite de l'absence des autres pour me glisser sous la douche en soupirant d'aise. La chaleur me fait du bien mais ce petit moment en tête à tête avec mon corps et moi-même me fait rapidement penser à ce qui s'est passé hier. Ma queue, décidément bien éveillée, se dresse fièrement et je grogne en m'occupant d'elle. Frustré. Je suis complètement frustré.

Enfin habillé, je rejoins la salle commune où quelques étudiants se détendent et m'apprête à la quitter pour aller prendre mon premier repas de la journée. J'ai faim. Je sais même pas quelle heure il est. Un œil à mon portable m'annonce qu'il est déjà dix heure quarante-cinq. Mouais, aucune chance d'avoir un petit dej' à cette heure là.

Affamé, je décide de rester là et j'appelle un elfe pour lui demander si je peux avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. En bégayant, bien sur. Il me regarde avec insistance et revient avec la blinde de bouffe, comme s'il m'avait trouvé trop maigre et me le montrait à sa manière, en me gavant. Soulagé, je bouffe quelques trucs et me bois mon éternel chocolat chaud qui m'attend bien sagement, à la bonne température. Idéal pour me réchauffer et passer une meilleure journée.

Une fois repus, je quitte la salle commune et réalise alors que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où les autres sont. Je passe par la cour pour m'allumer une clope mais ils n'y sont pas. Après en avoir fumé finalement deux ou trois, je regagne les couloirs pour m'y balader.

Je finis par trouver Daph' avec les filles, dans un local isolé. Elles discutent entre elles et s'arrêtent dès qu'elles me voient. Qu'est-ce qui se trame encore… Je devine que cela me concerne car les joues de Luna rougissent plus qu'elles ne devraient. Après une hésitation, j'entre pour aller étreindre ma copine et l'embrasse plus langoureusement que d'habitude devant les filles. Nos regards se croisent, une nouvelle fois. Elle baisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas où elle en est ni où elle veut aller dans notre relation. Ça m'inquiète et ça me fait peur en même temps.

**– Bonjour Evan! Tu vas bien?**

J'acquiesce mollement, peu certain de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je finis par relâcher Luna qui parait aussi timide que la première fois où je l'ai embrassée. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ce chemin parcouru n'est qu'un stupide rêve.

Rapidement, je décide de m'isoler et choisis de les laisser tranquilles pour regagner les couloirs où j'erre un peu, la tête vide, avant de retourner dans ma chambre où un devoir de potions m'attend.  
Je ne cherche pas les garçons parce que je sais que Blaise va m'emmerder avec la tête que je dois probablement tirer.

Avec un soupir, je m'assieds à mon bureau et sors mon manuel de potions. Pfff, ça me prend la tête. Pourtant il faut juste que je lise mais je n'arrive pas à terminer une seule fichue ligne correctement et sans m'égarer dans mes pensées. Un vrai massacre.

Mais j'ai pas le choix, je dois l'avoir terminé pour le milieu de la semaine et je ferais bien de m'y mettre, au moins pour me faire une idée du sujet et du niveau de galère que ça va être. Un vrai bonheur. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Draco un coup de main. Ou à Théo plutôt. Lui au moins, il ne pose pas de questions lorsqu'il sait que ça ne le regarde et ne le concerne pas.

Découragé, je relis plusieurs fois la même page avant de me décider à mettre un peu de musique pour échapper à ces pensées qui envahissent petit à petit ma tête, comme si j'étais tout bonnement incapable de me la sortir du cerveau.

Avec un fond de musique, j'arrive presque à me détendre et je tourne enfin la première page d'une longue série. Comme à mon habitude, j'annote discrètement dans mes bouquins les choses intéressantes et fais des liens entre les différents manuels d'herbologie, de botanique et de potions et rassemble progressivement des informations qui me seront utiles pour mon devoir.

Satisfait, je me repose contre le dossier de ma chaise et soupire profondément. Je n'aurai finalement pas vu l'heure et je ne suis même pas descendu prendre mon repas de midi dans la grande salle. Heureusement, un elfe, sans doute le même que tout à l'heure, a pris la peine de me garder un plat et une part de dessert avec des sorts de conservation dessus.

Toujours le casque sur les oreilles, je suis en train de terminer ma page en grignotant mon dessert lorsque deux bras viennent m'enlacer. Je baisse les yeux pour reconnaitre le bracelet que j'ai offert à Luna pour Noël. Elle reste là, à m'étreindre sans pour autant m'imposer sa présence avant de glisser sa tête à côté de la mienne, sur mon épaule.

J'enlève mon casque et je réalise alors qu'elle tient une assiette.

**– Tu… Tu n'es pas descendu alors… Je ne pensais pas que les elfes t'avaient amené quelque chose…**

**– C…C'est moi… Pas vu l'heure…**

Elle sourit maladroitement. Je peux clairement sentir qu'elle se sent encore un peu gênée. Par notre nuit d'hier et par mon baiser de ce matin. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir beaucoup de questions de son côté mais je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre. Pour moi aussi, c'est ma première relation sérieuse et c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais de s'engager avec quelqu'un de cette façon.

**– Tu bosses tes devoirs? Potions?**

J'acquiesce. Je vois bien qu'elle essaie de faire comme d'habitude, d'agir normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé mais moi je suis complètement paumé dans l'histoire. Est-ce qu'on avance ou bien au contraire, on recule? Si au moins elle m'expliquait ce qui lui est passé par la tête… Mais elle reste ainsi, sans rien me dire. Est-ce… qu'elle me fuit? Mais alors… pourquoi elle… pourquoi elle…

Frustré, je me relève pour l'enlacer, sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire. Doucement, je nous fais reculer jusqu'à atteindre le lit où elle finit par tomber. Son visage est rouge, sa respiration est agitée. Elle reprend difficilement son souffle alors que je l'embrasse en l'écrasant de mon corps. Je la retiens par les poignets lorsque je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire. Crétin.

Serrant les dents, je finis par la relâcher et quitte la pièce. Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas dans un état normal, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui faire dans ces conditions…  
La tête basse, les poings serrés, je passe le tableau de nos appartements avec Sev' et choisit de quitter les lieux.

Je me dirige vers la cheminée, me glisse à l'intérieur et m'empare d'un peu de poudre de cheminette. Comment c'était déjà? Ah oui, prononcer distinctement la destination…

**–Ma…Manoir Prince**

Et me voilà parti. Comme je m'y attendais, je m'écrase totalement par terre après être tombé et surprends les elfes en train de vaquer à leurs occupations.

**– Maitre Snape! Nous ne vous attendions pas! Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'école?**

Je ne réponds pas. Une elfe à laquelle je suis habitué me propose de me reposer un peu, ce que j'accepte rapidement. J'imagine qu'elle doit prévenir Severus mais pour l'instant, je ne veux voir personne.

J'ai laissé Luna dans un état lamentable, j'étais à deux doigts de glisser mes mains sur sa poitrine… Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais sans doute pas valu davantage que les crétins que j'ai envoyé voler en début d'année. Quel crétin…

Une pensée me traverse. Aller la retrouver, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je suis désolé mais j'en suis incapable. Pas après ça. Frustré, je me glisse dans mon lit et m'enroule dans les couvertures et dans mon plaid préféré. Je ne veux plus bouger et attendre. Attendre que tout mon bordel s'efface. Comme un gamin.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe, allongé dans mon lit. Je sursaute lorsqu'une main passe dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais endormi, vaincu par mes émotions.

**–Evan? **

Sev', évidemment. Les elfes n'auront pas trainé pour aller le prévenir…Enfin… j'imagine… Je me replie sur moi-même dans une attitude purement défensive, celle qui dénote que je n'ai pas envie de parler, que je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

J'entends mon père soupirer. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il a dû tomber sur Luna ou tout simplement, il n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce que les elfes du manoir ne le préviennent. Il s'assied sur le bord de mon lit mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai fait le con et c'est la première fois que ma connerie me bouleverse autant. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, génial!

Il attend un peu. Ma respiration se calme mais ma colère contre moi-même ne retombe pas. J'ai merdé. Clairement.

**– Je te laisse une potion calmante si tu veux… Après, il faut qu'on parle.**

Ma gorge se serre. Oui, évidemment. J'ai littéralement foutu le camp hors de Poudlard, sans même l'avertir. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû penser en voyant les elfes débarquer et l'avertir de mon arrivée au manoir. Est-ce qu'il a vu Luna? Est-ce…qu'il sait? En tout cas, il ne dit rien et s'en va.

Je reste un peu recroquevillé sur moi-même, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu.  
Mes yeux se posent sur la potion et j'en avale quelques gorgées. Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression que ça n'agit pas mais ma respiration s'apaise encore un peu plus et l'angoisse qui m'étreignait s'évapore.

Je déglutis. Rester ici n'arrangera pas les choses. Je sais que Sev' ne me laissera pas tranquille et qu'il finira par revenir à la charge alors bon… Résigné, je soupire profondément et descends dans le salon après une grosse demi-heure.

Sev' est dans le canapé, occupé à lire un manuel de potions, comme je m'y attendais. Il relève les yeux en m'entendant arriver et referme son bouquin pour me faire signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

**– Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

Me dis pas que tu veux me faire parler, Sev'… Pas maintenant, je ne m'en sens pas capable… Il arque un sourcil alors que je cherche son regard.

**– Trop difficile?**

J'acquiesce, la gorge serrée, alors qu'il s'introduit délicatement dans mes pensées. Je n'attends même pas qu'il me guide avec ses questions et le plonge dans le vif du sujet.

_\- J'ai merdé. Grave .Je l'ai…Oh putain, j'ai vraiment fait le con…_

Je baisse brièvement les yeux pour plonger ma tête dans le creux de ma main alors que je réalise le degré de ma connerie. Du haut level quoi!

**– Avec Miss Lovegood?**

J'acquiesce. Je ne me vois pas lui montrer ce que j'ai fait. J'en ai bien trop honte.

– **Je… je l'ai…forcée… J'ai… mon con…trôle…**

Sev' se redresse, les sourcils froncés. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, je suppose qu'il a compris.

**– Evan, j'ai besoin de savoir… Est-ce que tu… tu as été jusqu'au bout?**

Je nie vivement de la tête. Non! Comment je pourrais… Mes yeux dans les siens, je me remémore avec colère ma dernière entrevue avec elle, comment je l'ai fait reculer jusque dans mon lit avant de l'écraser de tout mon poids en la retenant par les poignets. Puis le reste, ma fuite, mon arrivée ici…

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en montrer davantage. Sev' comprend que je m'en veux. En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile de saisir la situation. C'était assez clair.

**– Je vois. C'est déjà bien. Tu as eu suffisamment de contrôle pour t'arrêter…**

Je soupire lourdement. Non. Je lui ai fait peur. Je l'ai clairement vu dans ses yeux. Son corps tremblait lorsque je l'ai relâchée. J'ai cédé, comme si c'était une vulgaire allumeuse, comme si je m'étais retrouvé à l'orphelinat et que je pouvais la mettre dans mon lit en un claquement de doigts. Je le vois qu'elle est différente, je n'arrête pas de me le dire et pourtant, j'ai cédé à mes instincts comme un vulgaire animal!

**– Bon… Écoute, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses ainsi. Miss Lovegood a le droit à une explication je pense… Vous devriez mettre les choses au point tous les deux. **

**– Elle…a peur de moi.**

**– Laisse lui un peu de temps. Tu peux te reposer ici si tu veux avoir la paix. Si tu ne le sens pas, je m'arrangerai avec Albus pour que tu restes un peu à la maison.**

J'acquiesce. Oui, j'aimerais bien. Je sais que je dois lui parler mais… Putain, si je lui avais offert son téléphone plus tôt, j'aurais pu lui envoyer un sms, ça aurait été bien plus facile. Ou alors… Je pourrais demander à Sev' de… non, c'est complètement stupide.

Sev' reste là, les bras ballant, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

**– Ça va aller?**

Je soupire plutôt bruyamment et me relève pour aller prendre un pull et faire un tour. J'ai besoin d'air. Dommage que Draco ait repris ses balais, j'aurais bien aimé voler à nouveau et laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Peut-être que je pourrais en acheter un si j'économise assez d'argent de poche… Enfin, faudra que je demande à Blondie ça coute combien parce que je n'en ai aucune foutue idée.

J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelque chose qui puisse me vider la tête sans trop penser à elle mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me demande si elle est restée là, si elle attend quelque part que je revienne ou si, tout simplement, elle est retournée voir Daph' et les autres… J'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce qu'elle pleure encore? Ça m'emmerderait qu'elle le fasse. J'aime pas la savoir en train de chialer toute seule dans un coin.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Heureusement que la potion agit encore parce que je ne suis pas capable de gérer la moindre de mes émotions pour l'instant. Tout mon esprit est tourné vers la recherche de solutions et je dois avouer que toutes mes tentatives mentales tournent mal. Je la vois, comme dans mon rêve, pleurer et partir loin de moi.

Fatigué, je marche dans la forêt un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le vent se lève. Je sais pas quelle heure il est, mais ça commence à sérieusement cailler. Les mains dans les poches, je finis par rentrer, la tête basse en ayant aucune foutue idée du temps que j'ai passé dehors.

**– Tu es là…**

Je relève la tête. Cette voix… Bordel, c'est elle. Luna. Elle se tient devant la porte, revêtue d'un pull à capuche que je reconnaitrais entre mille. L'un des miens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Je m'arrête, malgré le froid et j'attends, peu certain de la suite. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait ici, qu'elle me suivrait jusqu'au manoir… Et pourtant.

Elle s'avance et me fait face. Je sais pas trop quoi faire alors je me contente de ne pas bouger. Elle me gifle. Fort. J'imagine que j'ai la trace. Ça fait mal mais je ne dis rien. Je ne me masse même pas la joue. Je l'ai mérité. Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle s'avance davantage pour m'enlacer. Son étreinte est si forte que si je n'avais pas reculé d'un pas, je serais probablement tombé à la renverse.

**– Imbécile…**

Quoi? Attends, j'y comprends plus rien du tout… Je t'embrasse, je te force, je te domine carrément sur un lit, je te fais peur et tu me gifles, à raison, avant de… m'enlacer? Je suis complètement perdu. Un vrai bordel… Où est-ce que ça a bien pu buger dans ta cervelle?

**– Tu es gelé, viens…**

Elle m'attire à l'intérieur où, curieusement, Sev' a déserté.

**– Le professeur a dit qu'il… qu'il avait une réunion et… je voulais… Tu veux un chocolat?**

**– Hey… Tu me fais quoi là… C'est moi qui bug d'habitude… **

Ma parole revient. Toujours, quand je suis avec elle. C'est plus facile. Luna nous sert finalement deux chocolats et j'en profite pour me réchauffer en jetant un œil aux potions calmantes qui semblent nous attendre sur la table basse. Il a pensé à tout.

Elle s'assied, dans le fauteuil et je prends place le plus loin possible d'elle, assis par terre, devant la cheminée. Ça fait con, mais je ne me sens pas d'être aussi près d'elle, surtout après ce que j'ai fait.

**– Je comprends, tu sais? C'est difficile pour toi et être avec moi ne doit pas être… facile disons.**

Facile? C'est un euphémisme! T'es tellement différente des filles avec qui je couchais que je ne sais pas du tout comment interagir avec toi!

**– T'es… Je suis… Non, laisse tomber…**

Je ne peux clairement pas lui dire que j'ai baisé des dizaines de filles avant elle…

**– Tu sais… Pour hier soir… Je pensais… Enfin, je voulais y aller tout doucement avec toi… Tu… Tu es mon premier garçon et…et je suis loin d'être ta première fille… Je voulais… je pensais… te faire plaisir…**

Elle rougit. Oui, j'ai compris à ses réactions que c'est la première fois qu'elle touchait le corps d'un garçon. J'ose pas imaginer le jour où on ira plus loin. Si on va plus loin un jour, évidemment. Si elle veut encore d'une relation avec moi…

**– Je suis allée trop loin et… j'ai été une idiote de croire que… **

Je soupire. Oui, évidemment. Si elle n'a jamais été avec un garçon, elle peut difficilement comprendre l'incendie qu'elle a allumé en moi la nuit dernière. La sentir appuyée contre moi, sentir sa poitrine contre mon corps a été la goutte de trop. Mon esprit a lâché prise, mon corps a cédé. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Peut-être que si… que si je prenais de la potion calmante, ça me canaliserait un peu… Mais je crois pas que me droguer soit une solution… Il va juste falloir que je me calme et que j'arrête de penser avec mon entrejambe une bonne fois pour toute. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, évidemment.

**– C… C'est moi… Je n'ai… Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec toi. Pardon…**

Elle écarquille les yeux.

**– Tu regrettes? **

Bien sur que oui, bordel! Je t'ai forcée! Je t'ai fait peur! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Elle enchaine cependant sans attendre de réponse de ma part.

**– Parce que moi non tu sais…**

Vraiment? J'aurais pu la forcer et elle ne regrette rien? Je nie de la tête. Pas vraiment, pas notre baiser en lui-même…

**– Je t'ai fait peur…**

**– Un peu. Au début. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux, je le sais… Et je crois que c'est un peu en partie de ma faute… **

Je souffle, exaspéré.

**– Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Lu'… J'ai… cou…couché avec des dizaines de filles, je ne pensais qu'à … ma queue et à mes envies… Les filles… n'étaient qu'un… défouloir. Je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elles fassent… ce que je voulais… Tu… Toi tu n'es pas comme elles et c'est pour ça que je suis aussi perdu. Je ne veux pas me planter avec toi…**

Je reprends mon souffle. Putain j'ai jamais parlé autant. J'ai mal à la gorge. Heureusement que j'ai du chocolat chaud pour adoucir tout ça. Luna se tait, toujours assise dans le fauteuil. Les yeux plongés dans son chocolat chaud, ses doigts frêles tenant fermement la tasse. J'imagine qu'elle doit être en train de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire ou qu'elle est tout simplement trop choquée pour réagir.

Son regard se fait vague alors qu'elle réalise qu'elle est loin d'être ma première.

**– Mais… Tu es… ma première…copine?**

Mon interrogation est marquée parce que j'ignore si je peux toujours nous considérer comme étant ensemble. Elle sourit. J'imagine que c'est bon même si je sais qu'au fond de moi, j'aurai du mal à me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait.

Luna termine son chocolat. Moi aussi mais je ne quitte pas pour autant ma place.

**– Bon, tu vas continuer à faire la tête longtemps? **

**– J… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour… pour me pardonner…**

Elle acquiesce.

**– Je comprends… Il est tard, je crois que le repas va bientôt être servi… Tu viens?**

Je nie de la tête. Non, pas envie. J'ai pas vraiment faim là et je me demande comment toi tu fais pour avoir de l'appétit après un moment pareil…

**– Mange un peu quand même, d'accord? Et reviens nous en forme! **

Elle repose tranquillement sa tasse et après quelques instants, elle s'approche pour déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux, me contourne et je l'entends énoncer la destination de Poudlard dans la cheminée. Elle est partie. Elle était juste devant moi. Je souffle. Putain, j'avais grave envie de la prendre dans mes bras là. Si je l'avais suivie, j'aurais certainement cédé une nouvelle fois. Ici au moins, je peux décompresser.

Après quelques minutes, je me relève pour déposer ma tasse et manque de sursauter en sentant un frottement bien connu contre ma jambe. Onyx. Sev' a dû le ramener en déposant Luna ici…  
J'attrape mon chat bien content de ronronner dans mes bras, et je remonte dans ma chambre pour faire le point. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et mon matou vient s'allonger contre moi pour profiter d'une séance de gratouilles intensives. Il ronronne et je souris avant de me poser contre mon oreiller, caressant distraitement son ventre bien rempli. Va vraiment falloir que je me calme. Et que je mange aussi. Après tout, elle me l'a demandé…


	35. Chapter 35

**NdA: Bonne lecture! **

* * *

La suite de la journée me parait bien vague. J'imagine que Luna s'est dépatouillée comme elle a pu avec les autres et que Blaise a dû l'emmerder comme pas possible. Les elfes sont venus m'apporter de quoi bouffer mais j'ai à peine grignoté quelques biscottes distraitement.

Sev' est revenu après une réunion assez agaçante. Il me jette un coup d'œil alors que je suis installé dans le canapé avec un bouquin et il me raconte les propos de la vieille chouette à mon égard. Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en contrefous. Son cours ne m'intéresse absolument pas alors si elle devait me virer, j'en serais très heureux! Surtout si ça me permet de dormir quelques heures supplémentaires le matin ou de passer un peu de temps avec ma copine…

Malheureusement, Sev' ne dit rien là-dessus. Il va falloir que je continue à me taper des cours de merde. Pire encore, mon père me propose de me donner quelques leçons sur le sujet pour m'améliorer. Je ne suis pas très chaud et je le lui fais comprendre. Il accepte donc de laisser mes difficultés de côté pour le moment mais m'impose quand même quelques leçons, histoire d'avoir des bases plus utiles que celles de métamorphoses animales.

Ensuite vient le sujet qui fâche. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je retourne à Poudlard mais je n'ai toujours aucune confiance en mes instincts. Qui sait si je ne suis pas capable de recommencer et d'aller plus loin cette fois… Et comment je pourrais lui dire de ne pas dormir avec moi si moi-même j'ai envie qu'elle soit avec moi pour ne pas faire de cauchemars et si elle choisit de me faire confiance. Ça va être galère…

Sev' me fait pourtant savoir que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Une trop longue absence nous causerait des problèmes à tous les deux et je n'ose pas imaginer le retard que je vais accumuler si je passe une semaine ici… Et comme les cours reprennent demain… Pfff…

Pour décompresser, je décide de passer la nuit au manoir avant de rentrer dans la matinée à Poudlard. Sev' cède volontiers à ce caprice et choisit lui aussi de rester pour me déposer à l'école dès demain matin.

Je passe une nuit relativement calme et pas trop agitée. Avant, pour décompresser, j'aurais probablement fumé quelque chose d'un peu plus fort qu'une clope, même si j'aime pas ça. Aujourd'hui, je consomme assez périodiquement quelques fioles de potion calmante que mon père met à ma disposition comme cette nuit, pour me détendre et ne pas faire de cauchemars qui aboutiraient à des crises d'angoisse particulièrement intenses.

Lorsque le soleil se lève, je gagne la salle de bain pour me préparer, comme à mon habitude, et je grimace. J'ai mal partout. Le temps est venteux et particulièrement humide avec cette belle averse. En clair, les conditions idéales pour réveiller de vieilles douleurs dues aux nombreuses fractures de mon passé. La douleur est toujours plus intense à hauteur de mes jambes et du bassin, tellement j'ai reçu de coups et raté mes atterrissages lors de mes fugues. Idem pour l'épaule. Elle a pris cher quand je tentais d'échapper aux flics.

j'enfile des fringues confortables et définitivement mieux adaptées à mon corps amaigri ainsi qu'un énorme pull à capuche vert et je descends en grognant pour m'attabler et prendre un petit déjeuner relativement léger avec mon éternel chocolat chaud, ma boisson préférée par temps froid.

Il est encore assez tôt mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans mon lit alors que j'ai mal partout et que je continue de ressentir et ce, malgré la potion, une certaine tension.

Comme je m'y attendais, Sev' est déjà là, occupé à siroter son café, ses toasts achevés depuis longtemps déjà. Il lit tranquillement un des livres de potions qu'il a reçu pour son anniversaire et me jette à peine un coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Je mange distraitement ce que j'ai dans mon assiette lorsque Sev' se relève.

**– C'est bientôt l'heure… On va devoir y aller…**

Je termine rapidement un dernier toast et me lève à mon tour, grimaçant contre mes douleurs. Mon bassin a été fracturé de nombreuses fois et c'est toujours quand il pleut autant et qu'il fait particulièrement humide que la douleur s'intensifie.

Soupirant, je prends mon sac gagne la cheminée et Sev' énonce notre destination, mon chat dans les bras. En quelques secondes, nous regagnons nos appartements à l'école et Onyx s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il n'apprécie pas ce mode de transport on dirait. Cela dit, moi non plus. Heureusement que Sev' a prévu le coup avec une potion contre la nausée sinon j'aurais probablement rendu la totalité de mon petit déjeuner.

**– Allez, tu peux déjà te rendre en cours. Tu as défense ce matin.**

Génial. J'espère que le prof ne va pas encore nous entrainer. Il passe toujours deux heures à déblatérer sur la théorie et nous laisse toujours les dernières heures pour nous exercer. Et évidemment, on est pas en sortilèges, on est en défense. Qui dit défense dit "tu vas douiller, Evan, tu vas bien douiller".

Je retiens difficilement un soupir et décide de me rendre directement devant le local pour y attendre les autres. Il fait froid et je sors précipitamment ma cape de mon sac pour l'enfiler en bénissant les sorts de chaleur que Sev' a mis dessus.

**– Evan! **

Je tourne la tête pour saluer distraitement Draco qui vient d'arriver, suivi du reste de la bande. Luna est là aussi, bien évidemment et jauge mon regard. Je lui rends brièvement avant de détourner les yeux. Si je continue de la regarder ainsi, je vais avoir envie de l'embrasser. Blaise parle, comme à son habitude, mais a tôt fait de s'arrêter en percevant l'ambiance un peu lourde.

Luna a compris. Elle sait que j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu. Pour le cours, j'espère qu'on aura pas trop à s'exercer ensemble et que le peu de retenue qu'il me reste suffira pour tenir sur toute sa durée.

Draco ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Ni lui, ni Théo. Blaise essaie quand même mais se fait rapidement taire par une Millicent particulièrement en forme. Je peux compter sur eux pour ne pas m'emmerder. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Le professeur arrive, suivi de la plupart des autres étudiants et nous ouvre la porte avant de nous faire signe d'entrer. Allez Evan, courage, ça va le faire… Tu vas t'en sortir…

Je m'installe à ma place et, à mon grand soulagement, Lupin donne pas mal de théorie ainsi qu'un devoir. Après quelques explications et essais, il nous reste un peu moins d'une demi heure pour rédiger un devoir particulièrement chiant. Heureusement, un sort comme le Patronus est relativement soft même si je galère énormément. Un souvenir heureux, tu parles! Dur de se focaliser là-dessus lorsque ton corps se rappelle de tous les coups reçus à cause de cette putain d'humidité!

Le plus frustrant, c'est que beaucoup d'élèves y parviennent et quelques-uns tentent même l'informulé. Je suis pratiquement l'un des seuls à ne pas y parvenir et ça me frustre énormément si bien que j'ai énormément de mal à me concentrer sur ce maudit devoir.

De plus, avoir Luna à mes côtés, même si elle se fait discrète, reste une tentation supplémentaire et plusieurs fois, je me surprends à glisser mes doigts dans sa direction avant de renoncer pour me replonger dans ma lecture. Comme si c'était pas suffisamment galère ainsi, Lupin a exigé que l'on se renseigne sur toutes les autres sources de protection, que ce soit contre des créatures magiques ou non.

Lorsque je sors de là, Draco me renseigne sur le prochain cours. Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible autrement! Non seulement il fait un temps de merde mais en plus, je vais passer les deux prochains cours dans l'humidité puis dans le froid et la pluie. Magnifique!

Dans un profond soupir, je me dirige vers les serres pour mon cours de Botanique et laisse Luna se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose tout proche.

Pour oublier un peu la douleur qui me mitraille le bassin et l'épaule, je m'octroie une pause cigarette contre l'avis de Draco et, après quelques minutes, je me faufile dans le froid, emmitouflé dans ma cape chauffée magiquement jusqu'à notre serre.

La chaleur y est étouffante et l'humidité l'est encore plus. Mes os protestent. J'ai mal partout et rester debout ne va pas arranger les choses. Putain, j'aurais dû demander à Sev' de me donner de la potion contre la douleur, ça m'aurait au moins permis de tenir un peu le coup.

Maladroitement, je me glisse jusqu'à ma place et m'appuie comme je peux sur la table en essayant de soulager mon bassin. La douleur augmente aussitôt dans l'épaule. Merde. Faudrait que je m'asseye là mais il n'y a pas un seul putain de tabouret ici.

Concentré sur la douleur, j'oublie d'écouter la consigne et je ne reviens à moi qu'en sursautant lorsque Draco me touche pour me filer un pot. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et fronce les sourcils. Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tronche! Discrètement, je prends mon pot et observe de biais Draco s'occuper de cette saloperie de plante pour l'imiter.

C'est difficile. Il fait trop chaud, j'ai mal partout et cette fichue plante est particulièrement pénible. Je suis debout depuis à peine une demi heure que mon bassin n'en peut déjà plus. Je sais pourtant qu'il va me falloir tenir encore un peu avant d'avoir une pause bien méritée où je m'étalerai par terre en soupirant de bien être.

**– Tu vas bien Evan?**

La voix de Daph' me fait revenir à la réalité. Non. Je vais pas bien du tout, ça me fait un mal de chien. J'ai reçu tellement de coups de pieds, je suis tombé tellement de fois que mon bassin me le fait payer cher aujourd'hui. Très cher. On compte une dizaine de fractures juste à ce niveau là. Mes jambes ont souffert davantage mais le bassin est plus douloureux. Saloperie d'éducateurs à la con. Si je pouvais, j'irais les buter. La prison n'est pas assez bonne pour eux.

Tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est la douleur et les souvenirs qui vont avec. Pas moyen de les oublier, surtout avec une météo pareille. Je préfère l'été, même si je sais que je crève de chaud après. Au moins, je souffre pas.

Le silence se fait autour de moi. Draco me regarde. Les autres aussi. Merde, j'ai encore sombré dans mes pensées. L'absence de réponses de ma part doit avoir mis le bordel.

Ouais, je les vois d'ici, avec les questions au bord des lèvres. Pff. Je hausse les épaules, juste pour montrer que je m'en fous mais je grimace. Merde, mon épaule! À retenir, Evan, ce mouvement là avec ce temps là, tu l'oublies, d'accord?

**– Evan?**

Je grimace. Ouais, évidemment, ça n'a pas échappé à l'observateur de service!

**– Ça… ça va…**

Je soupire et reprends laborieusement mon travail en jetant un œil à ma montre. Bordel, elle vient quand la pause? La prof a pas l'air décidée à en faire une… Je regarde une nouvelle fois autour de moi dans l'espoir de dénicher de quoi m'asseoir mais sans succès, une fois de plus. Quel est l'intérêt de s'asseoir quand il faut être debout pour rempoter ces putains de plantes? J'en ai marre…

Las, je m'occupe de la plante sans trop y faire attention, calquant mes mouvements sur ceux de Draco en priant pour ne pas faire de conneries. Peu à peu, je bouge, j'essaie de remuer pour atténuer la pression qui me dévore les os. Je m'appuie sur la table, je courbe le dos, j'essaie même de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds mais ça accentue la douleur alors je laisse tomber.

Mon manège n'échappe bien évidemment pas à la prof qui circule entre les élèves et qui s'arrête pour me dévisager. Je grimace, évidemment. Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'entretiens cette saleté et mon bassin ne le supporte plus. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils avant de sortir sa baguette magique et transforme un pot à côté de moi en tabouret de bar. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur avant de m'asseoir avec un soupir non dissimulé sur ce siège de fortune.

Mon air détendu ne lui échappe probablement pas mais je m'en fous. J'avais grave besoin de m'asseoir et je dois dire que ça fait du bien. Je profite de cette pause bien méritée pour me détendre un peu. Une partie de moi est soulagée mais l'autre s'inquiète. La prof va me demander ce qui s'est passé, je le sais mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai pas envie de sa pitié même si j'apprécie le siège. La métamorphose, ça peut être utile finalement! Faudra que j'apprenne ça… Au moins j'emmerderai plus les profs…

Le cours se termine enfin. Je me relève en grimaçant. Ouais, même si la douleur s'est un peu estompée, le moindre mouvement la ravive. Tant pis, il faut que j'aille voir Sev' pour lui demander une potion contre la douleur… Derrière moi, le tabouret disparait et je quitte les lieux avant que la prof n'ait le temps de m'interpeller, occupée par un autre élève. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire de toute façon…

J'ignore les appels de Draco et me dirige vers les couloirs. Putain, Sev', pourquoi tes appartements sont aussi loin? Plus j'avance et plus je boite. Ça craint.

**– Evan?**

Je reconnais la voix. Manquait plus qu'elle… Luna s'avance vers moi, les sourcils froncés, l'inquiétude lui dévorant les yeux. Elle voit bien que je grimace en me tenant simplement debout mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fait demi tour.

**– Reste là, je reviens!**

Hein? Non, il faut que j'aille chez Sev' moi! Je fais quelques pas avant de réaliser que c'est mort, je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

La douleur est encore supportable, mais si j'insiste trop, elle sera tellement forte que je ne pourrai probablement plus l'endurer alors j'attends. Je m'affaisse contre le mur et me laisse tomber par terre. Putain, le sol est gelé.

Derrière moi, Draco et les autres finissent par me rattraper et Daph' s'agenouille près de moi immédiatement.

**– Ça n'allait pas hein… Franchement, Evan, tu aurais pu me le dire, je t'aurais emmené à l'infirmerie et j'aurais prévenu ton père! Allez, viens, je te conduis à Pomfresh…**

**– Laissez, Miss Greengrass, je m'en occupe…**

La voix de Sev' me fait sursauter. Je l'ai pas entendu arriver et pourtant, il est bien là. Luna aussi. Juste derrière lui. Elle a été le chercher. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est partie ainsi.

Mon père s'avance vers moi et avant toute chose, il me lance un sort de diagnostic.

**– Allez manger, jeunes gens, je m'occupe d'Evan. **

Les autres ne bougent pas et je leur fais signe que tout va bien. Sev' sait ce qu'il fait et je veux juste prendre une dose d'anti douleur, après, ça ira mieux… Après quelques hésitations, Daphnée décide de lui obéir et entraine les autres avec elle. Luna, évidemment, fait sa tête de mule et décide de rester. Entêtée. Je me demande parfois si sa place n'est pas à Gryffondor pour oser braver mon père ainsi.

**– Avec ce temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter mais j'ai pensé… que ça irait. Ce sont… tes fractures? **

J'acquiesce. Ouais. Et ce putain de cours n'a rien arrangé. Sev' sort une fiole de sous ses robes et me la tend. J'en avale le contenu sans hésitation et soupire d'aise. Putain, ça fait un bien fou!

**– Merci… Sev'…**

Mon père fronce les sourcils. Il ne devrait pas. Franchement, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Si j'avais eu cette potion sur moi dès le début, je n'aurais pas eu autant de difficultés à me déplacer. C'était pareil à l'orphelinat sauf que ces jours là, je ne sortais pas et je restais couché. Phil' avait insisté pour que j'aille malgré tout en cours mais les arguments de Greg' lui avaient fait changer d'avis. Une bonne chose d'ailleurs parce que je n'aurais pas eu le moindre antidouleur! À part une douche bien chaude, rien ne pouvait me soulager et je devais attendre le soir parce que les douches étaient fermées à certaines heures.

**– Tu as eu Botanique?**

J'acquiesce. Il jure. Pas joli joli, Sev'! Mais c'est pas moi qui vais le reprendre pour autant vu le nombre de fois que je dis des insultes, même mentalement! S'il savait, le pauvre… Je peux être sacrément vulgaire quand je veux…

**– Pas étonnant… Tu as quoi comme cours après? Je peux te faire un mot si…**

Je balaye sa suggestion de la main.

**– Ça… ira… avec ça… **

Sev' acquiesce et me donne une autre fiole, juste au cas où, comme il dit. Je sais que je dois attendre au moins quatre heures entre chaque prise et j'espère que ça ira. Mon père marmonne aussi qu'il va en toucher un mot aux professeurs et je soupire plutôt bruyamment en lui jetant mon regard habituel.

**– Je sais, je sais… Tu ne veux pas de leur pitié! Je vais juste les mettre au courant si tu dois quitter le cours, ça te va?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, ça va. Et au pire, je pourrai appeler un elfe si j'ai besoin. Enfin, si j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche. Ça va un peu mieux, je parle plus mais c'est davantage des bégayements que des véritables phrases. Le principal, c'est que j'arrive plus ou moins à me faire comprendre et, mieux encore, j'arrive à lancer des sorts courts. J'ai même maitrisé un sort le premier dans la classe. Une bien petite victoire face à autant d'échecs, mais je m'en satisfais.

Avec difficulté, je me redresse, m'aidant du mur et suis soulagé de ne ressentir aucune douleur dans mon bassin. La prochaine fois que je vois un temps de merde ou que je le sens arriver, je vais direct' chez Sev' faire ma réserve d'antidouleurs… J'attends un peu avant de tenter un pas maladroit et Luna vient se glisser à mes côtés.

Mon premier réflexe est de m'écarter mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix et referme sa poigne sur mon bras. Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris… Dans un bref soupir, je me mets en route et laisse Sev' nous accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle mais après, je marcherai tout seul, okay? Je suis pas handicapé non plus!

Je vais à mon aise jusqu'au couloir et souffle à Luna de me lâcher. Désolé mais fierté oblige et puis, ça va beaucoup mieux. La douleur ne semble pas se réveiller et je pense que je devrais tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Enfin, si j'arrive d'abord à survivre au cours de soins aux créatures magiques qui a lieu en extérieur!

Luna finit par me lâcher et, après quelques pas un peu maladroits, je retrouve ma démarche habituelle et gagne la grande salle, Luna et mon père sur les talons. Sev' m'adresse une dernière œillade à laquelle je réponds par un bref acquiescement et je me dirige nonchalamment vers la table des Serpentard.

Daph' me dévisage un peu. Les autres aussi. Agacé, je finis de remplir mon assiette et leur jette un bref regard.

**– Ça va, Daph… ça va…mieux…**

Notre préfète hésite un peu et se tourne vers Luna qui acquiesce vivement, un bref sourire au coin des lèvres. Je vois d'ici qu'elle se force, qu'elle n'est pas rassurée mais ça suffit à Daph' puisqu'elle retrouve le sourire et se met à manger.

J'attends un peu que les autres retournent à leur assiette et glisse ma main sous la table pour aller attraper celle de Luna. Nos regards se croisent. Ça va aller…

Après quelques minutes, je la relâche pour poursuivre mon repas et, à ma grande surprise, j'arrive à manger plus que je ne le pensais. Luna parait s'en satisfaire: elle reste soucieuse mais mon appétit arrive à la détendre un peu. Elle va même me quitter du regard pour attaquer son propre repas.

Je parle un peu. Pas beaucoup mais quand même plus que d'habitude pour montrer que je ne me mure pas dans la douleur et le silence. Daph' profite même de cette diversion pour se changer elle aussi les idées et bifurque sur d'autres sujets.

Elle parle des B.U.S.E.S, ce qui fait soupirer Draco mais aussi de ses escapades de préfète où Théo la rejoint pour se plaindre à son tour de ses fonctions et de ses rondes parfois difficiles jusqu'à ce que Daph' ne le frappe sur la tête en lui disant que c'est un privilège et une grande marque de confiance de la part de mon père et qu'il ne faut pas le décevoir. Cette discussion aussi est l'occasion de parler, d'écouter les autres aussi mais surtout, c'est le moment pour les filles de s'échanger les derniers potins et ragots.

Millicent s'y connait bien et je dois admettre que son côté effacé doit lui être bénéfique pour se faufiler dans la masse et laisser trainer ses oreilles un peu partout, auprès des personnes qui ne prendraient pas de précautions.

Lorsqu'elle nous raconte la dernière dispute entre les deux cadets Weasmoche, comme dit Draco, avec le célèbre chauve furie de la rouquine, il est l'heure de retourner en cours et je laisse Luna filer. Elle a potion et je sais que Sev' va la suivre. Elle se lève et je regarde mon père en faire autant. Tellement prévisible.

**– Ça va aller?**

J'acquiesce vivement.

**– T'es sûr?**

Je ne résiste pas, je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse en insistant un peu plus que d'habitude. Putain, à peine quelques heures sans se bécoter et je suis déjà tout excité de recommencer… Mon baiser a néanmoins l'effet escompté et Luna me sourit avant de filer. Une bonne chose de faite.

Je me lève à mon tour et découvre avec bonheur que la douleur n'est pas revenue. Plus serein mais quand même inquiet pour la suite à l'idée de passer encore deux heures dehors, je me dirige vers la cour extérieure avec les autres lorsque nous croisons notre professeur qui nous interpelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là?

**– La météo n'étant pas avec nous aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la leçon en intérieur. Tout est déjà prêt et vos camarades de Poufsouffle ont été prévenus. Suivez moi!**

Oh putain! Merci! Je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point je n'avais clairement pas envie de remettre le nez dehors. J'aurais jamais imaginé un cours dans le château puisque nous n'en avons fait aucun depuis la rentrée de Septembre mais je suis agréablement surpris. J'imagine que Sev' a dû lui en toucher un mot… Même si sa pitié m'énerve un peu, les autres se réjouissent d'être au chaud alors j'imagine qu'elle a dû se dire que ce serait bien pour tout le monde et ça m'apaise un peu. Au moins on ne sera pas serrés les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer… J'ai horreur de ça, sauf si c'est avec Luna, évidemment…

Avec un soupir de soulagement et un peu plus enthousiastes, nous nous dirigeons vers un grand local déjà ouvert dans lequel il fait agréablement bon. Ça fait du bien d'être loin du froid et des courants d'air…

Je jette un œil aux autres et trouve une place isolée mais néanmoins devant et m'y installe, curieux. Pendant que les autres prennent place, j'observe attentivement la créature marine qui tourne en rond dans le grand aquarium qui me fait face alors qu'un sourire fend mes lèvres. Un strangulot. Facilement identifiable. Facile quand on a lu plein de trucs sur le sujet. Les bouquins que j'ai achetés et d'autres que j'ai reçus me seront très utiles pour mon futur devoir. Encore une bonne note dans la poche!

Le cours commence finalement et je participe un peu. D'habitude je le fais mentalement et je me contente de rendre des devoirs impec' mais là, c'est différent. Je le sens mieux que les autres jours et même si je bégaye un peu, je suis à chaque fois récompensé par des points si bien que j'en récolte une petite trentaine à la fin des heures de cours.

La prof va même jusqu'à m'approcher pour me féliciter discrètement, une approche que j'apprécie. Je n'aime pas être un phénomène de foire et être félicité devant les autres ne me tente pas, surtout lorsqu'on connait les répercussions qu'il y a derrière.

C'est pour ça que j'avais arrêté d'aller en cours à la base… Lorsque j'étais petit, en classe, la prof me récompensait toujours par un bonbon ou un sourire. Les autres étaient jaloux et je finissais toujours par me faire tabasser dans un couloir ou l'autre. Après, j'ai perdu tout intérêt pour les cours.

Revenir ici, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que je suis plus grand maintenant. J'encaisse mieux et, plus encore, je peux rendre tous les coups que je peux me prendre. C'est plus rassurant, d'une certaine façon, et mon côté curieux reprend son chemin.

**– Et quoi, Evan, fais gaffe, tu vas te transformer en bouquin bientôt! Tu vas tellement parler qu'on saura plus t'arrêter!**

Je roule des yeux et adresse un doigt d'honneur à Blaise. Je m'y attendais, venant de sa part, ça aurait été bizarre qu'il ne dise rien.

**– Tiens, ça faisait longtemps celui-là! J'te confirme ça, Daph', il est en forme!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Allez les imbéciles, il est temps d'aller au dernier cours de la journée. Métamorphose. Je n'aime toujours pas ce cours mais Chourave m'a prouvé que ça pouvait être utile alors peut être que je ferai un effort. Au pire je m'entrainerai en dehors du cours, je finirai bien par y arriver! C'est sur cette perspective encourageante que je reprends une bonne inspiration avant de me remettre en route pour le local suivant, la douleur toujours loin derrière moi.


	36. Chapter 36

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport aux précédents mais je voulais m'arrêter là! Jeudi prochain, vous aurez la fameuse fête des amoureux! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Les paris pour deviner le/les cadeaux possibles sont ouverts! Je vous laisse me dire tout ça en review! **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! À jeudi prochain :)**

* * *

Les jours passent. Le froid est toujours là si bien que j'ai dû compter sur les potions de Sev' pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi et le mois de Janvier a tout doucement pris fin pour laisser la place au mois de Février et toutes ses galères. Daph' m'a dit que l'anniversaire de Luna tombait le 13 et je suis bien content de lui avoir déjà trouvé un cadeau.

Lorsque je suis allé du côté moldu avec Sev', j'en ai profité pour lui acheter un portable. Je sais que ça l'intrigue et elle écoute parfois un peu de musique sur le mien quand elle travaille sur un devoir. Elle non plus n'est pas très fan du silence. Je lui ai pris un modèle simple à clapet dans les tons bleu pastel et j'ai laissé Sev' s'occuper de le faire fonctionner à l'école avant de le configurer pour tout le reste. J'ai même acheté un petit truc à mettre dessus, pour décorer. Une babiole blanche en forme de chat avec un petit coussinet.

Son anniversaire approche. C'est dans quelques jours à peine. Daph' me dit qu'elle n'a rien prévu et je pense tout simplement qu'elle n'a jamais fêté son anniversaire avec qui que ce soit excepté son père, avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle est comme moi sur ce coup là. Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fêté l'un de mes anniversaires. Je déglutis.

Les anniversaires, c'est un sujet difficile pour moi. Même si ça me réjouit d'avoir fêté celui de Sev', ça me rappelle aussi douloureusement les moments où maman me préparait un bon gâteau au chocolat et qu'on le garnissait tous les deux. Ce genre de choses continuent de me manquer, même si j'ai beaucoup grandi depuis. Je ne suis plus un enfant mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser à chaque fois et, des fois, ça me rend un peu triste.

Je suis plongé dans mes réflexions lorsque Théo me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Hein? Quoi?

**– Evan? T'as rien écouté hein? **

Nope. Sorry, j'ai complètement loupé ce que tu viens de dire, tu disais? Théo soupire. Ouais, je suis pas vraiment connecté aujourd'hui. Luna s'est un peu trop collée à moi pour dormir et ma nuit a été quelque peu… difficile.

**– On se demandait si tu comptais inviter Luna pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard de la Saint Valentin?**

Hein? Quoi? Comment ils connaissent ce truc? C'est pas sorcier ça, c'est moldu! Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans les grandes fêtes magiques. Quel est le con qui lui a parlé de ça? Il n'y a aucun né moldu parmi les Serpentard que je sache!

Et puis, ôtez moi d'un doute, l'achat du cadeau, le rencard, le côté romantique, le baiser et tout le bordel, c'est vraiment obligatoire? Parce que merde, j'ai jamais été amoureux moi! J'ai jamais eu de relations plus longues qu'une nuit torride de baise intense dans les bras d'une inconnue et ma queue seule sait combien de meufs elle a pilonnés.

Je ne pensais même pas à cette fichue fête des amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en parle, trop focalisé que j'étais sur l'anniversaire de Luna.

Mon état lui fait rapidement comprendre que je n'avais absolument pas pensé à ça et Théo passe une main fatiguée sur son visage.

**– T'y as pas pensé? Mince, comme tu venais du monde moldu… Je pensais que tu m'aiderais pour trouver un cadeau à D…quelqu'un! Tu vas offrir quoi à Luna? Tu sais?**

Dis-le, Théo, je sais que c'est Daphnée! Il est tellement discret que j'ai tendance à oublier que notre petit préfet est amoureux de son homologue féminine. Il a l'air aussi paumé que moi, le pauvre. Est-ce que c'est vraiment sa première histoire d'amour?

**– Non…**

**– Moi non plus…**

Nous soupirons de concert et Théo énumère rapidement quelques idées de cadeaux. Attends, c'est ça que tu appelles "ne pas avoir d'idées"? Mec, tu te débrouilles déjà mieux que moi avec une fête que tu ne connais même pas! Je lui fais les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui sers à rien mais il m'ignore, concentré sur ses idées.

**– Non… Pas ça… peut-être que… non, c'est stupide et… oh! et… J'te laisse! Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée!**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me plante, tout seul comme un con, au beau milieu du couloir après m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil et fait un signe de la main avant de s'enfuir d'un pas pressé en n'ayant aucune idée de la merde dans laquelle il vient de me laisser.

Putain, je sais pas qui est ce putain de professeur qui leur a parlé de ça d'après Théo mais s'il avait été là, dans l'école, je lui aurais tout bonnement éclaté la gueule! Merde quoi! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi?! J'avais trouvé son cadeau d'anniversaire mais je n'ai absolument pas pensé à cette maudite fête! Est-ce que mon cadeau peut faire double emploi? Ça fait con, non?

Bon, le côté positif de la chose, c'est qu'on a la sortie à Pré-au-lard ce jour là… Si j'arrive à l'inviter, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir…

Rattrapé par les autres étudiants, je poursuis mon chemin, balayant ceux qui me collent d'un peu trop près d'un regard noir. Je déambule ainsi, sans trop prêter attention à ce qui m'entoure et à ma destination, tellement je suis plongé dans mes pensées.

**– Evan?**

Je relève la tête pour m'apercevoir que je suis devant les appartements de Sev'. Merde! C'est le dortoir que je visais! Bah, tant pis… Je peux toujours lui demander conseil à lui puisqu'il est là…

**– Tu veux entrer?**

J'acquiesce et il me laisse entrer avant de me suivre jusque dans le mini salon.

**– Un chocolat?**

J'acquiesce vivement. Je ne refuse jamais du chocolat, peu importe sa forme! Rapidement, je reprends mes habitudes et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé pendant que Sev' commande ma boisson favorite à un elfe.

**– Tout va bien?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, ça va, je suis juste… Je soupire. Il était avec maman, ils ont bien dû fêter la Saint Valentin, eux!

**– S…Saint Val…Valentin…**

Sev' arque un sourcil alors que sa bouche s'ouvre dans un "O" parfait de surprise.

**– C'est vrai que c'est bientôt… Tu vas à Pré-au-lard avec Miss Lovegood j'imagine?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, sauf qu'elle est tellement spéciale et c'est ma première sortie en amoureux alors je sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre…

**– Les femmes sont décidément bien compliquées… Ce n'est pas évident de leur faire plaisir, j'avais le même problème avec ta mère… Je voulais toujours lui offrir quelque chose qui la rende heureuse… Tu as des idées?**

Je nie de la tête. Aucune. J'suis complètement paumé!

**– Vous pourriez avoir un rendez-vous classique… Je ne sais pas si Miss Lovegood a déjà vécu une histoire d'amour mais ça devrait lui faire plaisir…**

Je nie la chose vigoureusement une nouvelle fois.

**– Je…suis son premier…copain… et c'est…ma première copine.**

Sev' arque à nouveau son sourcil. Mais comment il fait ça, sérieux?

**– Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie avant?**

Bah non… Mes amours, tu les connais! C'était plutôt des plans culs l'histoire d'une nuit ou plus si affinités et rien d'autre, Sev'! Je hausse les épaules. Mon père soupire. Ouais, je sais, c'est la merde! J'aurais dû demander à Théo de me donner quelques idées, ça aurait pu m'inspirer…

**– Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal et que c'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère mais je sais que Miss Lovegood n'a pas de familier. Pas même un hibou. Elle passe jouer avec ton chat pendant les pauses. Elle doit les aimer… Vous pourriez faire un tour à l'animalerie et voir ce qu'elle en pense… si pas, un bouquet de fleurs devrait lui faire plaisir…**

Vraiment? Un chat? Aussi simple que ça? C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours le sourire lorsque Onyx lui grimpe dessus pour réclamer des papouilles. Ça pourrait lui faire plaisir… Au pire, je peux aussi faire en sorte qu'elle passe une bonne journée et qu'elle s'amuse. Je mettrais ma queue de côté pour une fois et j'essaierais d'être… moins con à défaut d'être romantique…

**– Je… vais essayer. Merci.**

Je quitte le salon et je suis sur le point d'emprunter le tableau de la salle commune lorsque Sev' m'interpelle à nouveau.

**– Attention si tu manges des chocolats de quelqu'un d'autre! Certains contiennent des philtres d'amour! Si tu en reçois, dépose-les moi, je les inspecterai!**

Je grimace. C'est une blague? Ce genre de merde existe réellement? Waw! Okay, toujours vérifier ce qu'on bouffe et ce qu'on boit, toujours! J'acquiesce, vivement décidé à ne pas me laisser avoir et franchis enfin le passage.

**– Evan! Tu étais chez Sev'?**

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Luna et la rassure d'un signe de tête. En ce moment, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle a peur que quelque chose n'aille pas, surtout depuis mes crises de douleur. Je la surprends souvent en train de me mater, comme si elle cherchait la petite bête noire en moi.

Je rejoins tranquillement les garçons, occupés à jouer aux cartes et Luna rejoint les filles à l'étage pour aller discuter. Théo profite de leur absence pour m'interroger sur mes idées de cadeaux et je réponds vaguement que j'ai une petite idée.

Draco et Blaise, eux, sont concentrés sur leur partie de cartes. Ils ont de la chance, eux, de ne pas avoir à se soucier de ce genre de choses. Ils sont tranquilles puisqu'ils n'ont aucune petite copine. Moi, je passe mon temps à rêvasser cette histoire de familier en me demandant si un chat lui irait.

Onyx est très câlin mais je sais pertinemment que tous les chats ne sont pas comme ça, certains étant plus indépendants que d'autres… Il faudrait qu'elle les voie, qu'elle passe du temps avec eux et peut être, choisir… Je pourrais faire mine de passer prendre un truc pour mon chat et je la laisserais avec les animaux en prenant bien mon temps… Heureusement que Sev' m'a filé de l'argent de poche parce que j'avais presque plus rien…

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que j'en oublie de jouer et je perds totalement le fil de la partie jusqu'à la perdre complètement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco se vante de sa victoire et je laisse couler. J'ai plein d'autres choses à penser.

Son anniversaire a lieu dans deux jours et la Saint Valentin a lieu le jour suivant. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça alors que presque tous les nés moldus autour de moi en parlent. Je devais être dans ma bulle, c'est pas possible autrement… Je suis déjà à moitié muet, je peux pas être sourd en plus!

Après une énième partie, Blaise s'éclipse pour aller prendre sa douche et je profite d'être seul avec Draco pour tenter de lui en parler. Au moins, je sais que l'autre en a pour un moment et je ne me ferai pas interrompre. Blondie me dévisage, un peu inquiet, en fronçant les sourcils. Il a passé trop de temps avec Sev'.

**– Evan, t'es sur que ça va? T'étais pas du tout dans la partie là…**

Ouais, je sais… Et j'étais pas discret en plus…

**– Samedi… Saint… Val…entin…**

**– Ah oui, c'est quoi encore? La fête des amoureux? **

Je hoche la tête. Ouais, c'est ça.

**– Lun…a… ren…card?**

Le sourire de ce crétin fend complètement son visage alors qu'il m'encourage comme un imbécile.

**– Tu l'as invitée? Ça y est?**

Je me braque. Comment ça, invitée? Parce qu'il faut leur demander un rencard en plus? Comment je vais faire ça moi?

**– Bah, ça m'étonnerait d'elle mais si elle a prévu autre chose…**

Merde, c'est moi qui suis con là! Bon, quand ce sera son anniversaire, je lui offrirai le téléphone et je lui enverrai son tout premier message. J'espère qu'elle a vraiment rien de prévu… Pourquoi je ne pense jamais à ce genre de choses moi… Désespéré, je retourne dans mon lit en attendant que tout le monde soit couché pour aller prendre une douche, comme d'hab' et aller me coucher.

Le jour suivant passe en un éclair et je profite que Luna ait dormi avec moi pour être le premier à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire maladroit suivi d'un baiser. Elle sourit.

**– Comment tu l'as su? Daph'?**

J'acquiesce contre son épaule en la gardant contre moi. On profite tous les deux de ce moment de câlin prolongé jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne, nous tirant du lit. Ma blonde m'embrasse et file sous la douche alors que les autres se réveillent petit à petit.

Je profite du calme pour aller me changer aussi, me brosser les dents et tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Peine perdue. Dans un profond soupir, je regagne le dortoir où Luna est de retour et j'en profite pour sortir son cadeau de mon tiroir et de lui donner.

**– Joyeux anniversaire…**

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle mais je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver si j'avais parlé à voix haute. Luna me sourit et s'empare du paquet qu'elle déballe avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau et voulait en profiter au maximum.

Autour d'elle, les garçons et les deux autres filles se sont rassemblés pour découvrir le contenu du paquet et Luna leur dévoile son tout premier téléphone. Elle le retire de sa boite, le prend et le retourne dans tous les sens. Elle regarde aussi le petit chat blanc accroché audit téléphone et me sourit.

**– Il va falloir que vous m'appreniez à m'en servir, professeur!**

Je souris et prends mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message. La sonnerie de son nouveau jouet l'attire aussitôt. J'aime ce son, il me fait penser à une pluie d'étoiles, c'est presque relaxant… Avec patience, je lui montre comment ouvrir le clapet et découvrir son message. Elle le lit et plonge son regard dans le mien.

**– _Tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-lard demain?_**

Elle sourit avant de m'étreindre. C'est un oui, j'imagine…

Nous passons ensuite notre matinée ensemble en cours, d'abord en Histoire de la Magie où je profite du cours inintéressant pour réfléchir à toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire le lendemain puis en Défense où j'ai fait de mon mieux pour lui faire plaisir.

Le reste de la journée est passée comme un éclair et je me retrouve dans ma chambre, plus précisément dans mon lit, Luna roulée en boule contre moi d'un côté et Onyx dont je gratouille doucement le ventre de l'autre. Je réfléchis aux derniers jours qui se sont passés et je me marre tout seul en réalisant que c'est Théo le pur sorcier et qu'il a pensé à faire sa demande avant moi qui ai vécu une grosse partie de ma vie dans l'autre monde.


	37. Chapter 37

NdA: Ouii je sais, pardon, je suis à la bourre! J'ai été débordée ce matin et j'ai complètement oublié de vous mettre le chapitre quand j'ai eu deux minutes de pause! Je profite de cet après-midi calme pour vous poster ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un ronflement de Blaise perce le silence. Draco a réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser tranquille pour la sortie à deux et j'en suis bien content. Je n'aurais pas supporté de l'avoir constamment dans mes pattes à faire des remarques sans se soucier de qui elles atteignent.

Il est presque une heure du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. J'en profite pour ressasser les grandes étapes d'un rencard dont j'ai discuté avec mon père il y a quelques heures à peine. Lui prendre la main, faire attention à elle, aller dans les coins qu'elle aime mais qui ne soient pas trop animés non plus pour être tranquille, aller prendre un verre pour se réchauffer et avoir un moment dans notre bulle, être galant et payer ses consommations, chercher le cadeau, être gentil et souriant, être aux petits soins avec elle et, le must, terminer par le baiser, la seule chose que je sache faire.

Mouais, ils sont marrant les gens! C'est quoi toutes ces étapes? Je ne crois pas que je vais attendre pour pouvoir la bécoter! Je vais commencer dès qu'elle sera réveillée! J'espère juste que ma queue se tiendra à carreaux, j'aurais pas besoin de bander en plein milieu de Pré-au-lard et devoir abandonner Luna pour aller me soulager quelque part. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher en bandant comme un con et en devant se finir en solitaire dans les toilettes crasseuses d'un quelconque bar.

Je suis encore occupé à ruminer lorsque les ronrons d'Onyx achèvent de m'apaiser et je ferme doucement les yeux alors qu'on approche des deux heure du matin. Ah oui, faudra pas que j'oublie les roses aussi… Ça fait toujours plaisir aux meufs d'avoir un bouquet, ça…

**– Evan! Debout!**

Je grogne. Putain, c'est quoi ce réveil?!

**– Evan, il est déjà neuf heure, la calèche part dans une heure alors si tu veux avoir le temps de t'habiller et bouffer un truc avant d'aller à Pré-au-lard, il faut se lever maintenant!**

Hein? Quoi? Oh merde! Pré-au-lard! Manquerait plus que je sois en retard pour le rencard! À moitié réveillé, je fonce dans la salle des douches pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, me brosser les dents, coiffer sans grande conviction mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un haut noir, une chemise à carreaux verte par-dessus avec le slim noir que j'ai acheté quand j'étais avec Sev'. Il me va bien et au moins, il ne tombe pas.

J'espère que je pourrai retourner côté moldu cet été, je me rachèterai plus de fringues. J'aime pas la mode sorcière, ça fait trop ringard, trop vieillot quoi! On croirait qu'ils sont encore au moyen âge!

Lorsque je ressors de là, à peine un quart d'heure est passé et j'en profite pour aller avaler un morceau. Luna est déjà là, assise à notre table, occupée à discuter avec Daph'. Elle est comme d'hab', insouciante et joyeuse. Une bonne journée en perspective donc. C'est bien.

Théo me suit de près, beaucoup plus ,nerveux et s'installe à côté de notre préfète en lui bégayant un "bonjour" maladroit. À mourir de rire tellement il est ridicule mais Daph' sourit, visiblement charmée. Ah merde alors! Je pensais pas que ça pouvait plaire aux meufs ce genre de comportement… Moi je me retrouve à bégayer un "bonjour" aussi, ce qui amuse Luna et je finis par renoncer et je l'embrasse avec fougue. Là, ça va mieux!

**– Salut toi… **je murmure.

Luna me tend un pain au chocolat que j'accepte et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais sur le front avant d'attaquer mon petit déjeuner. Ouaip, aujourd'hui je fais pas mon égoïste, je m'occupe d'elle d'abord et de mes besoins ensuite!

Pendant que je mange, les conseils de Sev' me reviennent en tête et je me souviens des compliments à faire. Je regarde Luna lorsque j'ai terminé mon pain au chocolat et la découvre dans un pantalon slim noir et un pull vert. Oh bordel, elle a mis CE pantalon! Il lui moule les fesses et il lui va trop bien! Je ne me lasse jamais de les regarder, d'ailleurs! Va falloir que je fasse gaffe aux autres mecs et à ma queue aussi! Elle va avoir du mal à résister à cette journée! Contrôle Evan, contrôle!

**– On va y aller? C'est bientôt l'heure…**

Daph' se lève, rapidement suivie de Théo et Luna les suit comme une ombre en me prenant la main. Je lui désigne brièvement les toilettes où je passe et je les rejoins, prêt à embarquer, sac en bandoulière au côté avec tout ce qu'il faut dedans, capote comprises, on sait jamais. Tout peut arriver.

Lorsque nous passons sur le chemin, le vent fouette ses cheveux et quelques mèches rebelles s'échappent de la coiffure de Luna. Elle est belle ainsi, avec une tresse. Elle me regarde et sourit. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmurer un compliment.

**– T'es belle ainsi… Ça… ça te va bien…**

Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de glisser un baiser dans son cou mais toujours chastement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Théo, en face de nous, rougit et détourne le regard, gêné, tout comme Luna.

**– Moi?! Mais non enfin, je ne suis pas… jolie…**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et l'embrasse pour la faire taire alors qu'elle continue de se rabaisser.

**– À mes yeux… tu es parfaite.**

Hein? Ça sort d'où ça? Bon, elle sourit au moins, c'est déjà ça… La journée commence bien. Continue Evan tu gères! Le compliment, ça c'est fait! Putain, est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de valider une check list mentale là?

Le voyage se passe calmement. Ma main va prendre la sienne et ne plus la lâcher. je vais même jusqu'à adresser quelques sourires à Luna en bénissant les sorts de chaleur que Sev' a lancés sur ma tenue quand je sortais des toilettes! Le style, c'est bien mais se rendre malade parce qu'on est pas assez couvert, c'est pas très glorieux… En plus, vu le vent qu'il y a, je serais déjà en train de geler sur place sans son intervention… Merci Sev'…

La charrette s'arrête enfin et nous nous levons pour descendre. Comme un gentleman est censé le faire, je prends la main de Luna et la guide vers la sortie, comme dans les films. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un con parce qu'elle me regarde, complètement muette de surprise et je finis par détourner le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Grillé. Je suis complètement grillé. Les compliments, la galanterie, tout ça c'est tellement pas moi aussi…

Théo et Daph' descendent à leur tour et le préfet décide de m'imiter, assez maladroitement d'ailleurs. Hey! Copieur! Avec un sourire, il me fait signe et nos deux préfets s'éloignent sans pour autant continuer de se tenir par la main comme Luna et moi le faisons.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, je réalise que je n'ai pas parlé du voyage et que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle veut aller… Nerveux, je décide donc de lui demander, comme je l'avais plus ou moins fait lors de notre première visite des lieux.

**– On … on va où?**

**– Je sais pas, tu veux aller où toi?**

Je reste bouche bée. Merde, c'est quoi cette réponse? Et tes coins préférés, je fais comment pour t'y emmener si tu ne me le dis pas? Je peux pas deviner hein! Relax Evan, relax… Je souffle une bonne fois et hausse les épaules pour chasser la nervosité de mon corps.

**– On fait un tour?**

**– Bonne idée! J'aimerais me racheter du matériel pour les cours! Et toi? Tu dois acheter quelque chose?**

J'acquiesce et parle vaguement d'Onyx. Elle sourit. Elle aime vraiment mon chat. Nous passons finalement reprendre quelques rouleaux de parchemins ainsi que quelques plumes et une ou deux bouteilles d'encre avant d'aller chercher de nouveaux ingrédients pour notre cours de potions et nous reprenons la balade.

Ma main n'a pas quitté celle de Luna et j'entame plusieurs fois la discussion à propos de tout et de rien, juste pour lui montrer que je fais des efforts pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Elle, elle me parle du travail de son père, de ces créatures toujours étranges qui ne la tourmentent plus, de ses notes de cours, des discussions nocturnes qu'elle partage avec Millicent dans leur chambre. Elle parle tellement de tout et avec le sourire que je n'ai pas le coeur de l'interrompre. Je me contente donc de l'écouter avec attention et politesse tout en remettant, de temps à autre, une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser, tout en douceur. Faudrait pas que ma petite colombe s'envole hein…

**– Pardon… Je dois t'ennuyer avec ces bêtises…**

Je nie de la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire assuré.

**– Non, pas du tout… Je…te découvre ainsi.**

Elle sourit mais son regard n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose la tourmente et je ne sais pas du tout quoi. Elle avait pourtant l'air de bonne humeur ce matin et je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis, sauf pour aller aux toilettes et elle était à l'abri avec la bande…

Elle finit par s'arrêter au bout d'une allée et se tourne vers moi.

**– Tout va bien, Evan? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père? Tu es si étrange aujourd'hui…**

Hein?! Quoi? C'est moi le problème? Me dis pas qu'elle a pas percuté qu'on était le jour de la Saint Valentin et que j'ai été le seul à me faire des centaines de films? Je la regarde, un peu choqué, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Luna reste Luna après tout… Autant être moi-même et ne pas me prendre la tête… J'acquiesce pour la rassurer et l'embrasse de nouveau avant de la tirer vers le magasin suivant.

**– Je dois passer là pour Onyx…**

Luna me dévisage un peu et je détourne les yeux, un peu gêné. Bon, j'avoue, comme retournement de situation, j'ai connu mieux! Elle est où ton assurance légendaire, Evan? Dans ton pantalon?

Je lui reprends la main et la guide à l'intérieur de la ménagerie magique avant qu'elle ne se décide à revenir sur le sujet et je me dirige vers les accessoires pour chats en prenant le temps de m'arrêter pour en caresser un. Je n'hésite pas à reprendre quelques jouets pour mon propre chat et je prends tout mon temps pour choisir sa nourriture ainsi que sa litière et quelques friandises.

Pendant ce temps, quelques chats viennent chercher une caresse auprès de ma blonde et je fais signe à la vendeuse de venir.

**– Vous cherchez un familier, jeune fille? Oh mais je vous reconnais! Vous avez pris un petit chat l'été dernier! Comment va-t-il?**

J'acquiesce vivement. Ouais, vu mon look atypique, elle est obligée de se souvenir de moi, c'est pas possible autrement. Ma tronche ne s'oublie pas facilement, mon mutisme non plus.

**–B…Bien.**

Mon premier mot échangé avec un étranger total. Un grand pas en avant qui fait sourire Luna. Elle vient me prendre la main et je la serre pour attirer son attention.

**– Familier? Pour toi…**

**– Oh! Euh, non merci… J'aimerais beaucoup mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour un animal et j'ai dit à papa que j'utiliserais mes gallions pour me racheter des vêtements et… et…**

Je la coupe d'un petit baiser.

**– Tu aimerais un chat?**

Son regard plonge dans le mien. Je connais déjà la réponse. Son regard se fait tendre alors qu'elle acquiesce mais elle rougit et détourne rapidement les yeux. Comme je suis déjà venu, je la tire à ma suite et me dirige, avec la vendeuse, vers l'espace des chats pour la laisser observer les boules de poils.

Luna s'avance doucement au milieu des petits félins en faisant très attention de regarder où elle met les pieds et décide de s'asseoir pour mieux les regarder. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'un chat blanc vient ronronner contre elle. Je la vois lui caresser distraitement les oreilles avant d'y aller plus franchement. Je m'approche pour découvrir que le chat n'est pas si blanc que ça parce qu'il a quelques taches dans les tons gris et beiges sur son pelage. Il a de magnifiques yeux bleus en plus!

Il ronronne et le sourire de Luna s'agrandit.

**– J'aimerais beaucoup Evan mais… je n'ai pas…**

Je balaye ses paroles d'un geste.

**– J'aimerais…te l'offrir…**

**–Pour moi? Mais enfin…**

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant, une fois de plus mais en insistant un peu. Je vais même jusqu'à mettre la langue, profitant de l'absence de la vendeuse partie renseigner un client.

**– Tu l'aimes?**

Luna rougit. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de mettre la langue mais elle était trop mignonne pour que je résiste à cette envie de l'embrasser comme jamais. Elle ne répond cependant pas à ma question. À vrai dire, elle n'a pas besoin d'y répondre. Son regard plein d'étoiles parle pour elle.

**– Vous avez fait votre choix? Oh! Elle s'est attachée à vous! C'est rare! Elle fuit les visiteurs d'habitude! Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien!**

Le sourire de Luna s'agrandit. Ouaip, elles sont aussi spéciales l'une que l'autre.

**– Je crois… que je l'aime bien, moi aussi!**

**– C'est une sacré de Birmanie de ce qu'on en sait. Sa couleur est assez rare parmi ceux de sa race! Elle a six mois, vous la prenez?**

Luna sourit, totalement conquise par la petite chatte qui joue avec sa tresse. Décidée, elle la prend finalement dans ses bras. On a bien fait de venir. Je crois qu'elles se sont bien trouvées toutes les deux et je pense qu'elle préfèrera avoir une nouvelle amie plutôt qu'autre chose… L'amitié est sacrée pour elle, ça je l'ai bien compris.

J'acquiesce et décide d'aller payer au comptoir. J'espère qu'Onyx l'appréciera et qu'ils s'entendront bien!

**– Vous allez l'appeler comment?**

**–J'aime bien Féline…**

**– Adorable! Va pour Féline!**

Luna me regarde, indécise. J'acquiesce. J'aime bien ce nom, moi aussi. Je vote pour!

Après une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires, nous trouvons finalement quelques accessoires et autres objets qui seront utiles et nous repartons, Féline confortablement installée dans sa cage de transport et Luna aux anges.

Le vent s'est néanmoins levé pendant que nous regardions les chats et c'est quelque peu refroidis que nous gagnons le même bar que la dernière fois où je croise Draco. Je choisis de l'ignorer et d'aller m'installer plus loin, à une table pour deux au cas où ils auraient la mauvaise idée de venir s'incruster. Enfin, Draco ne le ferait sans doute pas mais Blaise… Après tout, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il nous a interrompus, cet abruti!

Pour nous réchauffer, nous prenons tous les deux un chocolat chaud et Luna s'amuse à passer son doigt dans le grillage pour caresser Féline jusqu'à ce que notre commande arrive.

**– Merci Evan… Merci pour… pour tout…**

Hey! C'est pas censé être moi qui bégaye en temps normal?

**– T'es…tu es…he…heureuse?**

Elle acquiesce. Oui, son sourire est plus éblouissant que le soleil et ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles. Sev' avait raison avec cette idée. Féline et elle vont devenir amies et j'espère que cette petite chatte sera pour Luna une confidente hors pair comme Onyx l'a été et l'est toujours pour moi.

Nous buvons finalement notre chocolat et sa main attrape distraitement la mienne pour venir entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux brillants et nous nous réchauffons un peu avant de quitter l'endroit pour une nouvelle séance de shopping, fort semblable à la dernière si ce n'est que je trouve d'autres fringues à lui faire essayer et qui lui vont super bien.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, l'emmener dans le monde moldu avec moi et lui faire essayer du cuir. Ça lui irait super bien mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée si ma queue veut rester sagement dans son boxer.

Les heures passent et nous nous baladons encore un peu, les achats rétrécis dans mon sac et la cage de Féline dans une main. Nos doigts entrecroisés ne se quittent plus. Nous profitons chacun de l'instant sans toutefois se parler. Nos regards se croisent, nos sourires se confrontent et chaque fois, je jurerais que le sien est un peu plus grand, plus étincelant.

En bordure de chemin, je remarque une petite fleure bleue et ne résiste pas au plaisir de la cueillir pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle rougit. Son corps se rapproche du mien. Ses mains glissent autour de ma taille et, enfin, ses talons se soulèvent et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un putain de baiser.

Passionné, tendre, amoureux, précipité aussi. C'est difficile. L'émotion m'envahit et je relâche délicatement la cage de Féline pour serrer Luna un peu plus fort contre moi. C'est tellement bon, putain.

Lorsqu'elle se dégage, ses joues sont rouges et son souffle se fait court. Toutefois, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et nous nous embrassons à nouveau, plus tendrement encore que la première fois.

**– Merci pour cette journée, Evan.**

**– Je…**

C'est le moment où je devrais lui dire que je l'aime, me déclarer, dire que je suis amoureux d'elle et qu'elle m'obsède mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge alors je l'embrasse en entrelaçant nos deux mains ensemble. Je pose mon front contre le sien, nos souffles tièdes se mélangeant.

**– Au…Aujourd'hui c'est… la fête… spéciale…**

**– La fête?**

**–Des amoureux.**

Ses joues rougissent davantage et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'elle réalise ce que cela veut dire. Le tout m'arrache un sourire. Oui, je m'en doutais, elle a complètement zappé ça mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout. C'est Luna après tout.

Je ris un peu avant de reprendre la cage de Féline et nous nous remettons en route. Je vois la calèche arriver pour nous récupérer.

Nous y montons, bénissant mutuellement les sorts de chaleur et observons Théo et Daph' monter à leur tour et s'installer, mains liées, une magnifique bague ornant le doigt de notre préfète.

Bien joué mec! La bague, c'était osé mais ça a marché! Après tout, s'il est amoureux d'elle depuis la première année, il était plus que temps qu'il se dévoile!

La calèche démarre et Pré-au-lard se fait de plus en plus petit derrière nous. Luna se repose, la cage de Féline sur les genoux, sa tête contre mon épaule, sa main toujours liée à la mienne.

La journée se termine mais elle nous laissera beaucoup de merveilleux souvenirs. Certes, je n'aurai pas eu de chocolat mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu bien plus.


	38. Chapter 38

NdA: Coucou! Bonne lecture!

**Avertissement! Ce chapitre comporte un moment un peu plus "chaud" Il sera mis entre deux séries de "HP". Âmes sensibles et jeunes lecteurs, abstenez-vous!**

* * *

La journée n'était cependant pas terminée. Pas totalement. Lorsque nous regagnons Poudlard, Luna me tient fermement la main, bien décidée à ne pas me lâcher. Comme il reste un peu de temps avant le repas, nous regagnons le dortoir et Luna relâche Féline pour la laisser faire connaissance avec mon matou à moi sous notre regard bienveillant.

Ils s'approchent doucement, se reniflent et Féline donne même un petit coup de patte à Onyx qui ne moufte pas. C'est bien mon chat! Fais comme ton papa! On tape pas les filles!

Après un instant d'hésitation, Féline sent son nouvel ami d'un peu plus près et se met à remuer doucement la queue dans une attitude purement féline de prédatrice. Les deux chats partent alors dans un jeu qui n'appartient qu'à eux et je respire enfin. Premier contact, safe! Tout va bien!

Je reviens à la réalité lorsque l'étreinte de Luna sur ma main se resserre. Je baisse les yeux pour la découvrir, des étoiles plein les siens et les lèvres entrouvertes. Putain, un véritable appel à la luxure… Je n'y résiste pas et l'embrasse langoureusement. D'abord hésitante, elle se laisse faire alors que ma langue part à la conquête de la sienne.

Mes bras passent dans son dos pour mieux la presser contre moi et sa jambe vient s'appuyer contre mon entrejambe. Je gémis. Putain, j'ai une trique d'enfer et pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter.

Luna se recule et je la laisse faire, un peu inquiet. Ouais, j'imagine que me sentir bander contre elle n'est pas franchement ce qu'elle préfère… Étonnamment, elle me détrompe et reprend simplement sa respiration avant de revenir au contact de mes lèvres avec plus d'avidité encore, plus de désir.

J'ai envie de la déshabiller, d'embrasser chaque parcelle nue de son corps et pourtant, je ne peux pas me le permettre. On ne peut pas faire ça. Pas ici, dans cette chambre où les autres pourraient débarquer n'importe quand… Putain, Luna, pourquoi t'es pas préfète? On aurait eu une chambre rien qu'à nous et on n'aurait pas été emmerdés!

Après un second baiser passionné, Luna tire sur mon t-shirt et je la laisse volontiers me l'enlever avant de revenir au contact. Je recule et m'effondre dans le lit. Elle est sur moi, assise sur ma queue et continue de m'embrasser. Elle veut me faire mourir d'extase ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle en a envie au moins? Ou est-ce qu'elle cherche plutôt à se donner parce qu'elle a maintenant conscience de la date d'aujourd'hui?

Malgré mon désir, j'essaie de l'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se donne contre son gré, juste pour me faire plaisir. Elle ne me doit rien et, même si j'en ai envie, cette fête ne doit pas forcément signifier qu'on doit terminer notre rencard en lui prenant sa virginité. Hors de question.

**– Lun…pourquoi?**

Elle s'arrête quelques instants après m'avoir embrassé dans le cou.

**– Tu as été parfait, Evan… Je suis contente et pourtant moi… Je n'ai rien fait… Alors euh… **

Je me retiens de rouler les yeux au ciel. Ouais, évidemment! J'en étais sûr! Toujours à se rabaisser!

**– Tu ne me dois rien…**

**– Et si j'en ai envie? Je… Je crois que j'ai envie d'aller un peu plus loin avec toi… Ne gâche pas ça, s'il te plait… Je ne dis pas qu'on doit… aller jusqu'au bout mais… j'aimerais te donner un peu plus…**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Aucune hésitation. Juste de la franchise pure et dure. Cette confirmation me fait bander de plus belle et mon érection se rappelle à elle.

Luna rougit avant de sourire. Juste un peu avant de se ruer sur mes lèvres. Son souffle est rauque contre le mien. Mes mains attrapent ses fesses alors qu'elle est à moitié allongée sur mon torse nu.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Alors qu'elle m'embrasse, le rougissement sur ses joues s'accentuent alors que je sens un bref contact au niveau de mon bassin. Attends, est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de me désaper, là? Le bouton cède et la tirette aussi. Les doigts frêles de Luna viennent effleurer mon entrejambe au travers du tissu de mon boxer et je retiens un gémissement de pur désir. Putain. Je suis mort.

Elle retire sa main, hésitante.

**– Je t'ai fait mal? Pardon c'est la… première fois que je fais… enfin… ça…**

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure alors que ses joues se teintent un peu plus de rouge. Je me redresse pour brièvement l'embrasser et la rassurer.

**– T'inquiète pas…**

Avec douceur, je lui prends la main pour la guider sur mon entrejambe. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, à la recherche de la moindre frayeur qui arrêterait tout. Doucement, j'effectue un premier mouvement de vas et viens. Mon fantasme de sous la douche me revient en mémoire. Luna est en train de me… de me… Le second mouvement me fait grogner et ma tête retombe mollement sur mon oreiller alors que mes yeux se révulsent de plaisir. Putain.

Luna vient à ma rencontre pour m'embrasser et la main qui la guidait la quitte pour aller entourer sa taille. Sous mon pantalon, le mouvement s'accélère. Putain, putain, putain!

**– Plus…fort…**

Elle exécute ma demande et, après un bref moment de pause, je sens mon boxer se soulever avant de sentir ses doigts frais directement sur ma queue. Son regard croise le mien. Mon souffle se fait court alors qu'elle reprend le mouvement que je lui ai montré, plus fort d'abord, plus vite ensuite. Putain, putain, putain, PUTAIN!

J'ai juste le temps de me relever pour happer sa bouche avec ardeur avant de l'attirer contre moi sur l'oreiller et de jouir sans retenir mes gémissements. Putain, ce que c'est bon! Mon corps tendu contre celui de Luna commence à se détendre. Mon fantasme s'est réalisé. Luna m'a masturbé et j'ai joui comme un dingue. Mes yeux partent à la rencontre des siens mais elle ne semble pas plus choquée que ça.

Je me tourne un peu pour lui offrir un mouchoir et la laisse s'essuyer la main ruisselante de mon sperme. Putain, j'y suis pas allé de main morte… Même mon boxer est crade maintenant… Génial…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**– Ça va?**

**– C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… **

Luna me sourit.

**– Ça va!**

Elle rit. Il n'y a qu'elle pour rire dans un moment pareil! Je lui souris, prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau lorsque j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Putain! Rapidement, j'attrape la couverture pour nous envelopper tous les deux et fais signe à Luna de se taire en la serrant contre moi.

**– Evan, Luna! Oh… **

Blaise, évidemment. Silence. Heureusement que Luna joue le jeu sinon j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer sa présence dans mon lit en plus du fait que je sois à moitié désapé!

**– Ils dorment… **

**– Ça m'étonne pas, Evan était crevé! Il a pas dormi de la nuit! **

Sous la couette, je fais les yeux ronds. Comment t'es au courant de ça, Draco? Tu l'as deviné à ma tronche de ce matin au réveil ou quoi?

**– On fait quoi?**

**– Laisse les dormir, Théo, on leur apportera quelque chose plus tard au cas où ils se réveillent et qu'ils ont faim…**

Daph, t'es la meilleure! La porte se referme et j'attends de ne plus rien entendre dans les escaliers pour enlever la couette. Mon regard croise celui de ma blonde et je pouffe de rire. Elle me rejoint aussitôt. Ouf! On a failli se faire griller là! S'ils avaient débarqué quelques minutes plus tôt, je n'ose pas imaginer la scène!

Nous surprendre en train de dormir, enfin, faire semblant de dormir est une chose! Surprendre Luna en train de me masturber en est une autre, beaucoup plus difficile à justifier!

Pendant quelques instants, je l'embrasse à nouveau. Mon corps se glisse sur le sien et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle gémit. J'aurais aimé la faire jouir moi aussi. Ses mains remontent le long de mes côtés avant d'aller attraper ma nuque et mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Son regard se fait lubrique et pourtant, je ne dois pas céder. Malgré toutes ses insistances, si je vais plus loin, je suis capable de la prendre ici même, dans ce lit, alors même que les autres pourraient très bien revenir. Après tout, avant je prenais des filles à même la rue, dans un recoin, à l'arrière d'un resto, sur une poubelle, n'importe où était le lieu idéal pour une partie de sexe.

Je sens mon entrejambe s'échauffer à nouveau et je quitte le lit avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de moi-même.

**– Où tu vas? On va manger?**

**– Je vais… me nettoyer un peu…**

Ses joues s'empourprent.

**– Oh! D'accord… Je t'attends ici… **

Je l'inviterais bien à venir avec moi sous la douche mais je ne veux pas définitivement perdre la tête alors je renonce à l'idée, juste pour cette fois. Je prends des fringues de rechange et me glisse rapidement sous l'eau chaude où je me lave consciencieusement le corps pour ne laisser aucune trace. Je regrette finalement que Luna n'ait pas été avec moi. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui lui donnerai du plaisir et je ne me contenterai certainement pas que de mes doigts…

Je sens une chaleur bien connue naitre dans mon bas ventre et pousse le jet vers l'eau froide avant même de bander! Non, hors de question! Même si j'ai très envie de remettre ça, le moment est retombé et c'est assez délicat. Luna fait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais je sais qu'elle doit être occupée à ressasser tout dans sa petite tête et qu'elle va rougir lorsque je vais la rejoindre.

Bingo. Après m'être changé, je regagne la chambre où Luna m'attend. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et le rouge revient colorer ses joues. Je baisse un peu les yeux vers ma queue. Elle se tient à carreaux. Tant mieux.

**– On y va?**

Elle me sourit mais son regard ne reste pas longtemps dans le mien. Elle est gênée. Elle me précède dans les escaliers et finit par s'arrêter.

**– Est-ce… que c'était bien? Je veux dire… **

Elle ne me regarde même pas. Je l'interromps et l'oblige à plonger son regard dans le mien.

**– C'était parfait…**

Elle rougit. Inutile de lui dire que j'aurais bien aimé remettre ça. On n'a pas le temps et je ne resterai pas la soirée et la nuit sans manger. Enfin, j'aurais pu attendre tranquillement que Daph' nous remonte quelque chose mais je ne peux pas rester seul avec Luna sans avoir envie de la dévorer. Elle n'est pas prête et me l'a clairement fait savoir. Rester avec elle après l'orgasme qu'elle m'a donné ne m'aiderait certainement pas pour me tenir moi aussi à carreaux alors autant aller manger…

Nous descendons l'escalier et gagnons calmement la grande salle, une bonne demi heure après tout le monde. Après un baillement à peine exagéré, je tire Luna jusqu'à notre table où Daph nous accueille avec le sourire. Si tu savais, Daph'… Si tu savais… J'espère juste que Luna ne va pas nous faire griller…

**– Fatigué? On est monté vous prévenir que c'était l'heure du repas mais vous dormiez…**

J'acquiesce mollement avant de prendre quelques morceaux de poulet et les pâtes que Luna adorent. On mange dans la même assiette alors je n'hésite pas à y mettre beaucoup et nous dévorons notre bouffe comme à notre habitude.

Je réponds vaguement aux questions de Draco sur la journée et Luna réussit même à donner le change en répondant elle aussi, avec entrain, aux autres questions de Théo. Bonne comédienne! Très bonne, même! Blaise n'y voit que du feu! Il la pense bien trop sage pour oser ça! Même moi je n'y aurai pas cru si on me l'avait dit et pourtant…

**– T'es sérieux, Evan,** rouspète Blaise, **tu lui as vraiment offert un chat? En cadeau de Saint Valentin?!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bah oui, crétin! Ça lui a fait très plaisir en plus! Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer que j'aurais dû lui donner un orgasme à son tour en guise de remerciement et je grogne en sentant ma queue s'agiter dans mon pantalon, très enthousiaste à cette idée. Non, c'est pas le moment! Couché!

**– Féline est très mignonne! Et je rêvais d'avoir un chat! C'est juste que papa était très occupé alors on a jamais pris le temps d'aller voir les familiers ensemble…**

Je souris. Ouais, merci Sev' pour l'idée! Luna continue de parler de sa nouvelle amie et je l'entends dire à Daphnée de passer par notre dortoir pour qu'elle lui montre. Théo, lui, me regarde avec le sourire.

**– Bien joué, Evan! Tu as visé juste!**

**– Et… et toi? La bague?**

Théo s'empourpre et bégaye à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Théo? D'habitude c'est moi qui galère à parler, pas toi! Il détourne le regard, clairement gêné et je choisis de ne pas insister en priant pour qu'il s'en souvienne et qu'il en fasse de même si jamais il venait à me découvrir dans une position… disons compromettante avec Luna…

Ma copine et moi terminons notre repas assez rapidement mais je prends toutefois le temps de déguster ma mousse au chocolat avant de suivre les autres jusqu'au dortoir. Putain. Les draps! J'ai pas nettoyé ça! Merde, merde, merde!

Avec empressement, je double les autres pour entrer le premier dans le dortoir. Heureusement que mes amis sont accaparés par Féline qui vient les accueillir, suivie de près par Onyx. Je me dirige vers mon lit avant de découvrir les draps propres. Les elfes? Je croise le regard de Luna qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je déstresse. Elle a dû jeter un sort de nettoyage. Ouf. Elle y a pensé. La prochaine fois, je mettrai une capote… Ce sera moins salissant au moins et si jamais elle veut… Non, Evan, non! Pas de pipe pour toi! Certainement pas maintenant!

Soulagé, je rejoins le petit groupe pour caresser à mon tour Féline jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Luna reprend son chat et me sourit. Elle va dormir avec Milli ce soir. Vu l'état de mes hormones sexuelles, il vaut mieux, en effet. Même avec les autres à côté de nous, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher d'aller me presser contre elle et de recommencer notre petit jeu.

Comme j'ai déjà pris une douche, je marmonne que je la prendrai demain matin avant de me coucher dans mon lit. Putain, son odeur est partout. Je vais devenir dingue. Je la respire quelques minutes. Onyx vient finalement me rejoindre et je m'endors sans même m'en apercevoir.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait déjà jour. On est dimanche alors j'ai le temps et j'en profite pour me prélasser dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je sente un mouvement dans mon boxer. Après les rêves particulièrement érotiques que j'ai faits durant la nuit et ce que nous avons fait hier, ça ne m'étonne même pas d'avoir une telle érection matinale. Je me prends à espérer que Luna vienne me combler avant de me l'interdire et de préférer une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en place.

Comme je n'ai pas cours, j'en profite pour me prélasser longuement sous l'eau chaude et pour me laver les cheveux. Il est encore assez tôt pour un dimanche et les autres dorment encore, profitant de ce luxe d'être en weekend pour faire la grasse matinée. Moi, je suis bien trop éveillé pour espérer me rendormir et je sais très bien que mon imagination plus que fertile ne me laissera pas tranquille.

Comme il fait encore un peu froid, j'enfile un jean, un t-shirt et l'un de mes sempiternels pull à capuche bien chaud. Je termine de me brosser les dents lorsque mon estomac se manifeste. Ouais, j'ai la dalle. Affamé, je me rince la bouche et enfile mes chaussures avant de descendre l'escalier.

**– Bonjour Evan!**

Avec surprise, je trouve Luna assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, Féline sur les genoux. Le sourire aux lèvres, je vais l'embrasser chastement et me pose un instant à ses côtés pour câliner sa petite chatte qui ronronne sous mes caresses.

**– Elle m'a réveillée ce matin… J'ai voulu te rejoindre mais tu n'étais pas là alors …**

Oh! Ça explique qu'elle soit déjà debout! Attends, quoi? Elle voulait…me rejoindre? Est-ce qu'elle voulait remettre ça? Si on se trouve un coin où on ne sera pas dérangé, moi je suis paré! Faudra juste que je prenne une capote avec moi si je ne veux pas encore en foutre partout… Elle rougit et moi je passe mon bras derrière ma tête, tout aussi gêné qu'elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

**– Je…** **Je prenais une douche… On va manger?**

Elle acquiesce et se lève. Féline quémande une dernière caresse et j'en profite pour lui ouvrir la porte de l'escalier où je sais que sa gamelle doit l'attendre, déjà pleine. Elle se carapate aussi v ite qu'elle le peut et Luna esquisse un sourire amusé.

**– Allons-y!**

Avec un sourire, nous descendons l'escalier pour gagner la grande salle. À cette heure, elle est encore pratiquement déserte. Quelques Serdaigle sont là mais nous ne nous attardons pas sur eux, pris dans un semblant de discussion. Enfin, Luna discute, moi je marmonne comme je peux.

Je vois bien qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier mais c'est impossible car il y a bel et bien eu un truc entre nous deux, une étincelle.

**– Tu… tu regrettes?**

Elle rougit, devinant sans peine à quoi je pense. J'attends sa réponse. Je suis un peu nerveux à vrai dire…Si elle regrette, je fais quoi moi? On en reste là? Je suis plutôt soulagé de la voir nier en bloc.

**– C'est juste que… c'est… gênant d'en parler… comme ça…**

Un sourire orne mes lèvres. Prude jusqu'au bout des ongles! Enfin, si on prend en compte son initiative d'hier après-midi, je ne devrais pas dire ça. Elle m'a beaucoup surpris et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas y repenser et bander à nouveau comme un porc dès le matin!

**– Normal… mais c'était bo…bien!**

Elle hoche la tête, ravie de m'avoir fait plaisir et je reprends comme si de rien n'était mon petit pain au chocolat pour le savourer. On est dimanche et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire de ma journée.

Avec Théo comme préfet et comme ami, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de m'y prendre à l'avance pour faire mes devoirs et ils sont déjà tous terminés.

**– Tu… tu penses que tu pourrais… tu sais, m'apprendre à l'utiliser?**

Elle sort son portable et je souris en constatant qu'elle l'a pris avec elle comme je fais avec le mien. je ne m'en sépare que très rarement et si elle fait pareil, on pourra toujours communiquer, même à distance. Faudra juste que je lui montre comment s'en servir et surtout, comment envoyer des messages en toute discrétion en pleine heure de cours!

Luna s'approche de moi et je lui prends le téléphone des mains. Je glisse ma tête sur son épaule et ajuste le téléphone à hauteur de nos visages en mode selfie.

**– Souris!**

Elle se tourne vers moi, étonnée et j'en profite pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et nous prendre en photo. Luna est surprise par le bruit de l'appareil photo et je lui montre le cliché. Elle sourit. La photo est belle mais ça me rappelle un peu trop les amoureux transis que je croisais partout et qui se prennent tout le temps en photo en train d'embrasser leur meuf. Ça craint, je deviens comme eux!

**– Comment tu as fait? **

Luna est toute fofolle et je lui montre comment faire une photo. Elle m'arrache ensuite le téléphone des mains pour me mitrailler. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bah tiens! J'aurais pas dû lui montrer ça!

Avec patience, j'accepte de faire une deuxième photo de nous deux réunis de façon plus soft, côte à côté, la tête sur son épaule. Je mets le cliché en fond d'écran de mon téléphone avant de faire pareil sur le sien avec la première photo que nous avons prise. Elle est contente, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Elle sourit. Beaucoup.

Après, j'enchaine sur les messages. Patiemment, je lui montre comment aller dans la messagerie, ouvrir une page texto, écrire. Elle galère autant que moi avec la plume en début d'année. Elle passe même la langue lorsqu'elle tape ses premières lettres. Ça me fait marrer. Je lui conseille de s'entrainer à taper des messages un peu tous les jours pour prendre l'habitude et elle m'en envoie aussitôt un.

**Merci encore pour hier**

C'est mignon. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser.

**– Beurk, les gars, s'il vous plait, pas dès le matin quoi! Vous allez me faire perdre l'appétit!**

Je souris contre la bouche de Luna. Blaise, évidemment. J'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je n'ai pas remarqué la grande salle se remplir petit à petit. Les autres finissent par nous rejoindre et s'installent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

**– Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller dehors, non? **

**– Ouais! On peut même faire une course de balai!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Oui, évidemment! Ça ne m'étonne pas de Draco! Dès qu'on parle d'aller dehors, il ne pense qu'à aller voler! J'aurais bien aimé aussi mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas profité d'une balade avec Onyx dehors.

Tout le monde termine son repas et je m'éclipse aussitôt, envoyant un sms à Luna pour la prévenir que je vais chercher nos deux amis. Je ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à ressortir, deux plumeaux à la main avec un sort de réchauffement supplémentaire sur mon pull à capuche et ma grosse écharpe noire. Certes, il y a du soleil mais ça caille quand même!

Je quitte le dortoir avec les chats lorsque je reçois la réponse de Luna qui me signale où ils sont. Féline et Onyx sur mes pas, je rejoins la cour puis le bord du lac où les garçons ont déjà sorti leur balai respectif pour faire la course. Etonnamment, Daph' accepte de monter derrière Théo et il lui fait faire un tour. Blaise fait pareil avec Milli et Draco décolle à son tour pour se lancer dans des figures acrobatiques typiques des attrapeurs.

Ne reste que Luna et moi. Je dois parier combien exactement qu'ils l'ont fait exprès? Je serais milliardaire si je visais juste, non? Onyx attire mon attention et je joue avec lui, laissant un plumeau à Luna pour qu'elle joue avec Féline.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vois ne pas quitter son chat des yeux et la mitrailler de son appareil photo. Je vois déjà d'ici Luna venir me demander dans dix minutes pourquoi elle ne peut plus prendre de clichés. Faudra que je lui montre comment supprimer des photos. Ah et lui mettre une carte mémoire aussi. Ça sera plus pratique si elle veut mettre des musiques en plus.

Après quelques instants où Onyx, lassé du jeu, part en vadrouille, je ne résiste pas au plaisir de prendre Luna en photo, occupée à jouer avec Féline. La petite chatte finit par attraper le plumeau et, après un ronron de satisfaction, elle part à la poursuite de mon propre chat pour se lancer dans un jeu typiquement félin.

Luna sourit et s'approche de moi. J'écarte les jambes en tailleur pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir et je la prends contre moi. Putain, son odeur me rend dingue. Je la respire intensément et ne résiste pas au plaisir d'aller lui embrasser le cou pendant que nos amis sont toujours occupés dans les airs.

Heureusement pour moi, ma queue est relativement sage ce matin et Luna ne sent rien.

Le vent commence à se lever et le soleil se cache un peu. Après deux bonnes heures à jouer dehors, il est presque midi et nous commençons à avoir faim, Luna et moi. Elle quitte à regret mon étreinte alors que les autres se posent. J'aurais bien aimé aller voler. Il faudra que je demande à Sev' si je peux avoir de l'argent pour m'acheter un balai à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ou au chemin de Traverse.

Nous rebroussons chemin vers l'école et Onyx et Féline réapparaissent rapidement sur nos talons en miaulant. Luna se tourne vers Féline, inquiète mais je la rassure en prenant mon chat dans mes bras.

**– Goinfre!**

Onyx miaule et je lui souris. Je connais mon chat par coeur. À force d'avoir pris nos repas à la même heure, je peux deviner quand il a faim. Luna m'imite et prend Féline. Nous abandonnons nos amis pour regagner le dortoir et nourrir nos félins préférés.

Luna profite d'être à l'intérieur pour enlever sa chaude cape et je fais de même avec mon pull à capuche. Mon regard rencontre le sien. Elle se mord la lèvre.

Nous sommes seuls et je ne résiste pas au plaisir d'aller l'embrasser avec passion. Sa langue part aussitôt à la conquête de la mienne et nous nous séparons difficilement après un baiser aussi intense pour reprendre notre souffle. Mon entrejambe se réveille douloureusement. Putain. Elle veut ma mort, c'est officiel.


	39. Chapter 39

**NdA: Bonjour! Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**À jeudi !**

* * *

Luna recule, consciente de mon trouble. Je glisse mes mains autour de sa taille pour ne pas la laisser filer et l'embrasse avant de m'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour lui laisser le choix. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Aucune peur mais un peu de gêne quand même. Je l'embrasse une seconde fois, plongeant ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Ma queue est définitivement réveillée. Je ne tiendrai pas.

**–F…File…**

**– Mais…**

**– Pas maintenant… t'es… pas prête… je le sens.**

Elle rougit avant d'accéder à ma demande, me laissant seul et bandant au beau milieu de ma chambre. Bon, je fais quoi, moi, maintenant? Les autres doivent m'attendre et je n'ai définitivement pas le temps de reprendre une douche. Excédé, je pars m'isoler dans les toilettes avec une capote et achève rapidement de me soulager en repensant aux doigts frêles et froids de ma copine sur ma queue. Je me vide assez rapidement, retire la capote, la balance dans la première poubelle venue et me resape correctement pour aller manger.

Combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir à ce rythme moi? Une semaine? Peut-être deux? Je n'en sais foutrement rien, surtout si Luna décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle pouvait me soulager et ce que j'ai dit doit l'avoir fait réfléchir. Je sais qu'elle reviendra dessus, tôt ou tard. Peut-être qu'elle ne me laissera même pas un peu de répit.

Je rejoins finalement le groupe, toujours dans mes pensées, et accepte sans dire un mot l'assiette qu'elle me tend. Je mange comme je peux en me concentrant sur les discussions autour de moi pour éviter de penser à ce que je voudrais faire, là, tout de suite. Les autres ne disent rien et mangent tranquillement de leur côté, discutant de tout et de rien.

Je sais que Draco a entrainement cet après-midi. Blaise aussi du coup. Il fait un bon batteur même s'il a l'air gauche comme ça. Il est dans l'équipe de remplacement mais il doit systématiquement venir aux entrainements pour ne pas ramollir comme dirait le capitaine. En tant que fils de prof, on m'a invité à faire partie de l'équipe mais j'ai préféré décliner. Franchement, j'aime voler mais pour avoir déjà vu un match, ça ne me tente absolument pas. Trop de mouvements, de vitesse et beaucoup trop de risques. Un accident ne m'aiderait pas, surtout avec le nombre de blessures que j'ai déjà à mon actif.

Théo et Daph' vont passer l'après-midi à deux et Milli a vaguement parlé d'aller retrouver un groupe de poufsouffle avec qui elle traine pas mal ces derniers temps. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est assez proche de Blaise mais elle n'aime pas le quidditch alors j'imagine qu'elle peut se passer de lui pour quelques heures.

Il ne reste donc que Luna et moi. Ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix en somme. Ça craint. Comment je peux lui dire de garder ses distances alors que mon propre corps réclame le sien, que ma langue cherche désespérément le contact de sa jumelle et que ma queue se réveille doucement à cette perspective de se retrouver tous les deux? Impossible!

Le repas se termine et tout le monde file. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte, complètement absorbé par mes pensées et mon dessert, toujours à base de chocolat, et je sursaute lorsque les doigts frais de Luna viennent étreindre les miens.

**– Tout va bien?**

Mouais, on peut dire ça. C'est compliqué avec elle. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a envie et des fois… elle se braque alors que je l'embrasse à peine. C'est compliqué de lui résister parce que je sais très bien que je ne peux pas laisser mes instincts parler pour moi, ils feraient surement des conneries encore plus grosses que ma… bref, passons!

Mon air tête en l'air ne lui échappe pourtant pas et sa main vient serrer davantage la mienne alors qu'elle vient se coller contre moi. La chaleur monte encore d'un cran. Merde, ça craint… Instinctivement, je réponds à ce semblant d'étreinte et je prie tout l'or du monde pour ne pas bander comme un porc au milieu de la grande salle.

J'aimerais bien retourner dehors mais le soleil s'est planqué et je sais qu'il doit faire froid, même avec les maigres sorts de chaleur qu'on arrive à mettre sur nos vêtements.

Distraitement, je mange un cookie en tâchant d'ignorer ses grands yeux posés sur moi. C'est si bien que ça de me regarder bouffer? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle attend une réponse, j'avais zappé.

**– Ça va.**

Je hausse les épaules. C'est compliqué. J'aimerais prendre mes distances pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour elle et en même temps… je peux pas la laisser seule parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on s'en prenne à elle.

Après avoir terminé de manger, je me lève vaguement indécis sur la marche à suivre. Milli est avec ses amies mais je sais qu'elle accepterait ma blonde parmi elles. Seulement, je ne crois pas que Luna acceptera de suivre mon idée comme ça. Surtout quand je tire cette tête.

Je déambule dans les couloirs pendant une dizaine de minutes et sa main ne quitte pas la mienne d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur Sev' qui nous regarde, surpris.

– **Evan, miss Lovegood**

**– Bonjour professeur!**

Sev' plonge son regard dans le mien et je détourne volontairement les yeux alors qu'il sourit. Je sais à quoi il pense cet imbécile. Il doit sans doute se souvenir de Sandy et me voir aussi sage avec la main de Luna dans la mienne doit beaucoup l'amuser. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel, agacé.

**– Tout va bien?**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**– Non. **

Il comprend rapidement que je suis à cran et que Luna ne doit pas être étrangère à la situation car je ne m'exprime pas oralement mais par la pensée. Il arque un sourcil et un rapide coup d'œil vers mon entrejambe lui fait comprendre que j'ai de gros soucis du point de vue sexuel en ce moment.

Si je n'avais pas eu Luna, j'aurais très certainement trouvé une fille qui veuille bien se faire prendre dans un local ou un autre. J'aurais pu me vider à n'importe quel moment et comme je le voulais mais ici, c'est très différent. Les moldues et les sorcières ne sont pas pareilles du tout…

Peut-être que si j'avais été voir Greg' et Phil' seuls, j'aurais pu flâner avant de rentrer et aller retrouver des anciens coups d'un soir et me soulager un bon coup, chose que je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard enfin…sauf si on compte… Non, arrête d'y penser, putain!

Je grogne et Luna me regarde. Sev' arque un sourcil. Il sait très bien ce qui se passe dans ma tête puisque mes pensées ont bifurqué alors que nos regards se croisaient sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il sait maintenant, c'est malin! Le peu d'images mentales que j'ai eues était suffisant pour qu'il devine largement ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi…

**– Miss Lovegood… j'aimerais…parler à mon fils en seul à seul…**

Luna accepte aussitôt mais je ne la lâche pas. Je sais de quoi tu veux parler et, bien que je n'en aies pas envie, je sais que je vais devoir y passer mais ce qui me préoccupe, là, dans l'immédiat, c'est de la laisser toute seule au beau milieu d'un couloir en connaissant son passif avec les autres étudiants.

Sev' comprend mon dilemme et propose de repasser par la biblio' pour la déposer. Il nous attend à l'entrée et je laisse ma blonde en bonne compagnie pour aller le retrouver. Comme nous sommes seuls, il n'attend pas que nous soyons dans nos appartements pour aborder le sujet.

**– Alors…tu comptes aller plus loin avec miss Lovegood?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais. Même si je l'ai laissée me masturber, je n'envisage pourtant pas d'en faire un plan cul. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il y a quelque chose avec elle, comme une étincelle ou je sais pas trop quoi. Une niaiserie, surement. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis devenu romantique. Pire encore, je suis devenu niais! Merde!

**– Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**

**– Paumé… **

**–Toi? **

Nouvel acquiescement. Oui, moi! Qui veux-tu d'autre? Luna? C'est normal, elle est vierge bordel! Y'a qu'à voir son air effarouché lorsque je lui mets la main aux fesses ou que mon baiser s'intensifie un peu trop pour elle et que je mets la langue. Rouge comme une tomate.

**– Tu n'as jamais été amoureux?**

Nope. Je nie vigoureusement de la tête et Sev' arque à nouveau son sourcil. Ça doit l'étonner car il insiste et je finis par lui répondre.

**– Jamais…que…**

J'allais dire "des plans cul" mais j'imagine qu'il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça car il me coupe. Il sait. Il a vu Sandy, il a dû apprendre mon passé de débauché auprès de Phil' tout comme mes problèmes de bouffe et ma dépendance à la clope et tout le reste.

**– Je vois. Ça doit être compliqué pour toi mais… pense à bien vous protéger si jamais… vous alliez plus loin, d'accord?**

Ouais, ça t'as pas vraiment besoin de me le dire, j'ai toujours été réglo de ce côté-là!

Nous finissons par rentrer dans nos appartements et Severus a tout le loisir de m'écouter bégayer ce qui se passe entre Luna et moi, du moins, en gros. Je n'entre pas dans les détails mais il comprend que j'ai envie d'elle et qu'elle, elle n'est clairement pas prête.

**– Ça viendra, Evan, laisse-lui du temps…**

Je lui lance un regard offusqué. Ouais bah c'est pas toi qui te réveilles avec une gaule d'enfer tous les matins hein!

Il pouffe. Oh le con, il a lu dans ma tête. Merde! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser quand il est là!

**– Les choses vont s'arranger… Essaie de la laisser aller vers toi… Aller à son rythme. Tu es nouveau pour elle aussi d'après ce que tu m'as dit et Miss Lovegood a beaucoup souffert dans ses relations avec les autres élèves.**

Ouais, inutile de me le rappeler… Rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve et j'ai envie d'aller en cogner quelques-uns qui la dénigrent ou qui la regardent de travers.

Après un profond soupir, Sev' me laisse me détendre ici, loin d'elle pour réfléchir tranquillement. C'est vrai qu'y aller à son rythme serait préférable mais ça veut quand même pas dire que je vais devoir me vider les couilles tous les matins quand même? Je réalise qu'elle n'est pas prête de passer à la vitesse supérieure et je soupire une nouvelle fois de découragement. Si, Evan, tu vas être bon pour te vider les couilles tous les matins…

Luna n'a jamais pris l'initiative sauf pour me prendre la main, et encore, pas devant tout le monde. Je sais qu'elle est assez… dans son monde mais si je dois attendre qu'elle m'embrasse d'elle-même, je suis foutu. j'ai toujours pris sur moi de faire le premier pas parce que je suis un mec et que c'est plus facile mais elle, elle se contente toujours de répondre à mes étreintes ou à mes baisers sans jamais oser quelque chose de plus. Et puis, parfois, d'un coup, elle me masturbe. J'y comprends plus rien moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui la retient. Le public? Mon expérience? Son manque d'expérience? Cette agression en début d'année? Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée et elle n'a pas l'air volontaire pour remettre ce sujet sur le tapis et voir ce qui ne va pas. Pas que me faire masturber m'ait déplu mais j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce qu'on pourra passer au stade suivant… C'est long. Trop long. Même si Sev' m'a dit de prendre mon mal en patience je voudrais bien l'y voir…

Et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé la fois où j'ai failli lui sauter dessus, j'imagine qu'elle doit s'en rappeler à chaque fois que je me montre trop insistant. Et puis, si ça la gêne, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de venir me rejoindre sous la couette? Franchement, je ne la comprends pas du tout…

Je passe finalement mon après-midi à l'appart' et, le soir venu, je décide d'aller pieuter dans ma chambre pour y être tranquille. Je sais que je vais probablement faire des cauchemars et qu'elle ne viendra pas mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis trop perdu. On est tous les deux paumés et moi je suis incapable de contenir mes pulsions sexuelles… Je crois qu'elle mérite mieux que ça.

Las, je lis jusque tard dans la journée, mange distraitement un sandwich apporté par un elfe. Je file récupérer mon chat, profitant que les autres soient occupés à bouffer dans la grande salle, file prendre une douche, me prépare pour la nuit et met mon téléphone en charge pour demain.

Comme je le fais au manoir, j'allume les veilleuses avant d'éteindre la lumière principale, prends mon plaid sur le canapé et un bouquin avant de me glisser sous ma couette. Il fait juste assez clair pour que je puisse lire un roman typiquement moldu avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, tard, très tard dans la nuit, Onyx à mes côtés.

Lorsque j'émerge, quelques heures plus tard, le réveil indique déjà qu'il est 7h30 et je proteste. Putain, j'aurais encore bien dormi un peu moi! Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai une heure tout pile pour me changer, me brosser les dents, déjeuner et aller en cours.

Distraitement, je caresse mon chat qui ronronne avant de se lever à son tour et nous descendons tous les deux attaquer notre premier repas de la journée. Sev' est là mais ne fait aucun commentaire. J'imagine qu'il a dû voir que j'étais toujours là lorsqu'il est rentré de sa réunion ou alors les autres l'auront prévenu que je n'étais pas retourné au dortoir. Aucune idée. Mais il ne dit rien et me désigne la table où quelques viennoiseries m'attendent.

Je croque distraitement dans un croissant et tire mon horaire de mon sac. J'ai potions ce matin et…Histoire de la Magie avec Luna. Génial… Moi qui pensais l'éviter ce matin… J'ai aucune foutue idée de la façon dont elle va réagir… J'ai beau dire que je connais quelques-uns de ces tics et que j'arrive à prévoir certaines choses, Luna est ce qu'elle est, insaisissable. Est-ce qu'elle va m'accueillir comme d'habitude? Est-ce qu'elle m'a attendu ce matin pour aller déjeuner? Est-ce… qu'elle est allée dans mon lit cette nuit?

**– Evan, tu devrais aller te changer si tu ne veux pas être en retard!**

Ah ouais, merde! Je rêvasse tellement que j'en oublie l'heure! Il faut que je me grouille! Comme ce sont les cachots où j'ai cours en premier et qu'il y fait froid et humide, je prends soin d'enfiler des couches et ma belle cape avant de soupirer d'aise. La chaleur, c'est top!

Je me brosse rapidement les dents et jette un œil à mon portable. Quatre messages. Ma gorge se noue. Luna, évidemment.

**Pardon Evan…**

Quoi? Mais t'as rien fait, putain, pourquoi tu t'excuses?!

**Reviens s'il te plait…**

Merde, pourquoi j'ai pas… mon portable chargeait. Et merde! J'ouvre un ultime message.

**Me laisse pas toute seule… je… **

Son message s'arrête là. Sans attendre, je prends mon portable et je l'appelle. Quand j'y pense, c'est la deuxième fois que j'appelle vraiment quelqu'un. Heureusement que je lui ai montré les fonctionnalités de base! Après deux tonalités, elle finit par décrocher mais ne dit rien.

**– Lu'? T'es où? **

Je l'entends pleurer. Mais merde, pourquoi je suis parti aussi! Je répète ma question. Elle articule difficilement qu'elle est dans le couloir de Métamorphose. Sans attendre, j'attrape mon sac, abandonne l'idée de coiffer mes cheveux et je quitte les apparts de Sev' en courant. J'aurais dû le savoir… Pourquoi…

Je passe en trombe devant la petite bande qui m'interpelle mais je ne réagis pas à leurs appels et file en direction des étages supérieurs. Faites qu'elle ait rien, merde…

Lorsque j'arrive, à bout de souffle, dans le couloir, elle est là, entourée d'étudiants et pourtant si seule, prostrée contre le mur.

Elle relève la tête et fait quelques pas vers moi, hésitante. M'isoler ne règlera pas le problème. Certes, nos contacts me donnent des envies pas très catholiques mais si je ne lui dis rien et que je m'isole dans mon coin, comment on pourrait résoudre le problème?

Je réduis à néant la distance qui nous séparait et l'enlace fortement, la serrant contre moi. Ses bras se font hésitants puis elle répond à mon étreinte alors que je reprends peu à peu une respiration normale.

McGo' est là mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. Je m'excuse en boucle et ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais elle est là. J'embrasse ma blonde tendrement, avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas avant de la relâcher.

**– J'suis là, d'accord? **

Elle acquiesce et m'adresse un sourire au travers de ses larmes. J'ai été con. Vraiment.

L'intervention de la vieille chouette nous oblige à nous séparer. Je la déteste mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que Luna ait des problèmes à cause de moi alors je la laisse repartir et entrer dans son local en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil.

Je reste un peu planté là, comme un con, avant de me souvenir que moi aussi j'ai cours et avec Sev' en plus! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer, je reprends mon sac abandonné au sol pour étreindre Luna et fonce en direction des cachots. Putain, connaissant mon père, il a surement déjà commencé son cours!

Après un énième escalier, j'accélère encore mon allure en arrivant dans le couloir. Ils sont encore là. Je reprends mon souffle, les mains sur les genoux en pestant. Pourquoi je suis essoufflé comme ça moi? Avant, je pouvais courir une vingtaine de minutes à un rythme d'enfer pour semer les keufs et maintenant… Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai perdu l'habitude? Faudrait vraiment que je demande à Sev' s'il y a des circuits où je pourrais courir. Même si j'aime pas le sport et si je douille, je suis bon en course et ça me ferait chier de perdre ma rapidité et mon endurance.

Un toussotement m'avertit de sa présence et je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je lui fais signe que tout va bien pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Bon timing, Sev'! Ou pas en fait. Est-ce que par hasard… Il m'adresse un sourire, un tout petit et je comprends que non, ce n'est pas un bon timing, il a tout simplement attendu que je sois là pour se pointer afin de ne pas m'enlever de points ou me mettre en retenue pour avoir été en retard… Ouais, ça doit être ça… C'est pas son genre à lui d'être en retard, il a toujours été ponctuel et déteste ça. Il faudra que je m'excuse même si j'imagine qu'il comprendra.

Nous entrons et finalement le cours débute. Théo se place avec Daph' et Draco se met d'autorité avec moi pour laisser Milli et Blaise ensemble. Il y a quelque chose entre eux, j'en suis sûr. Milli n'est pas naturelle en présence de l'autre et je pense deviner pourquoi. Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de rougir là?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et prépare le matériel pendant que Draco rassemble les ingrédients lorsque mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors discrétos, dans un geste habitué et y découvre avec plaisir le message que Luna a pris la peine de m'envoyer.

**Merci d'être venu**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. À vrai dire, je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à des reproches, des interrogations, qu'elle veuille savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu, pourquoi je n'ai pas montré signe de vie mais elle me laisse au contraire tranquille, comme si elle ne voulait rien savoir, comme si ça ne la concernait tout simplement pas. Elle jette l'éponge en fait.

Pour ne pas la nier, je lui envoie un bref smiley avant de me concentrer sur la potion. Je sais qu'il faudra qu'on parle. On manque cruellement de communication dans notre couple. Elle comme moi sommes des handicapés sociaux, on ne sait pas vraiment comment la société fonctionne tellement on y a toujours vécu à l'écart. C'est compliqué d'interagir avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on a pris l'habitude de la solitude. Il faut surveiller ce qu'on fait mais aussi ce qu'on dit et, surtout, ne pas plonger dans ses pensées constamment.

**– Evan?**

Voilà! C'est justement quand je le dis que je le fais, je suis vraiment pitoyable! Heureusement que je n'ai pas été distrait à un autre moment car j'aurais très bien pu faire péter mon chaudron. Sev' n'aurait pas été très content, tiens…

Je reviens sur terre pour comprendre que Draco attend que je prenne les ingrédients pour les préparer. Il me laisse volontiers les faire pour que j'aie la bonne technique puisque lui, il fait ça depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Je me penche donc sur mon exercice en essayant de rester concentré pour ne pas me couper cette fois.

Draco ne perd pas le nord et continue de m'interroger. Il est inquiet, je sais. J'ai disparu tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit pour me pointer comme une fleur sous leur nez et foutre rapido le camp sans répondre à leurs questions pour aller rejoindre Luna.

**– Ça va… maintenant.**

Draco acquiesce. Il sait très bien comment je gère mes problèmes. C'est une habitude ancrée chez moi. Je m'isole, je réfléchis et je finis par m'endormir en ressassant tout mon bordel émotionnel. C'est pas une bonne technique mais la pression retombe toujours mieux lorsque je suis seul qu'en étant accaparé par toute une bande de joyeux lurons.

Il comprend aussi que si ça n'allait pas avant, ça va mieux maintenant et qu'il n'a plus besoin de se faire du soucis. Il acquiesce et après une inspiration brève, je me replonge dans ma découpe d'ingrédients avec une précision presque chirurgicale tant je suis concentré. Ils sont parfaitement découpés et je ne peux retenir un sourire lorsque mon partenaire me félicite. Ouais, ça paye de rester concentré finalement!

Résultat, avec le brassage de Draco, la potion est parfaite et Sev' nous attribue une vingtaine de points, ce qui fait rager les Gryffondor sur qui il s'est lâché, comme à son habitude. L'heure restante, nous la passons à préparer notre devoir et je me penche volontiers dans mon livre pour ne pas penser à la suite et aux larmes que j'ai vu couler tout à l'heure.

Moi qui m'étais promis que je ne la ferais plus pleurer, c'est foutu. On dirait qu'avec mes conneries, je passe mon temps à rompre ma promesse. L'abandonner à Milli d'abord, la quitter ensuite, disparaitre une après-midi et une nuit entière et ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle m'enverrait un sms alors que je lui ai offert un téléphone exprès pour ça. J'ai franchement été con, là!

Le cours se termine après quelques plaintes des Gryffondor et Sev' nous libère avec un énorme devoir à faire, comme à son habitude. Ça a beau être mon père, il peut être sacrément chiant avec ses trucs à la con quand il le veut! Surtout que les potions et moi… Je suis pas très doué même si j'ai potassé le truc et lu pas mal de choses sur les brassages, les ingrédients et les interactions qu'ils peuvent avoir entre eux mais aussi avec le matériel et le liquide utilisé. Mais c'est chiant. Je préfère les créatures magiques.

Bon, d'accord, certaines sont très hum… laides mais elles sont fascinantes! Une seule écaille de sirène peut créer un cocktail explosif ou booster l'effet d'une potion! Le sang de licorne permet de sauver quelqu'un même si la personne n'est plus vraiment humaine après ça, les larmes des phénix ont d'excellents pouvoirs de guérison, c'est magique.

Lorsque Sev' a parlé de Métamorphose avec moi, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je m'en fichais, à part pour avoir un tabouret. Il a été très amusé par ma remarque et nous avons discuté de ce que je veux faire plus tard.

J'ai éliminé le social direct. Je suis pas fait pour ça et je galère déjà tellement à communiquer avec des camarades, ce sera pire avec des inconnus. Et avec mon physique plein de tatouages, j'ai pas vraiment la gueule de l'emploi. Sev' m'a aussi parlé des médicomages et de aurors, l'équivalent de nos médecins et des keufs chez les moldus. Un simple regard noir vers lui a suffi à lui faire comprendre que ça ne valait même pas la peine de m'en parler. Je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux depuis que ma mère y est morte sans qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit et j'ai passé bien trop de temps à semer les keufs pour finir par bosser avec eux!

Il a parlé ensuite de mes cours, de mes notes et de mes centres d'intérêt. C'est ainsi qu'il a fini par me parler des métiers en rapport avec ces créatures magnifiques. Soigneurs, dresseurs de dragons, vetomage, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et ça, ça me branche vachement plus.

Bon, je dois être bon en botanique et en potions pour pouvoir les soigner mais j'ai pas besoin de la métamorphose pour ça, même si ça peut être un plus.

Sev' a essayé toute la semaine d'éveiller mon intérêt pour la métamorphose. Il m'a même parlé des animagus. C'est classe mais j'ai quand même pas envie de poursuivre dans le domaine. Le pire, c'est que cet abruti a quand même réussi à m'arracher la promesse que j'irais à tous les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année! J'ai pu négocier et faire en sorte de pouvoir arrêter si, après une année complète de cours, ça ne m'intéressait toujours pas plus. Il a cédé, heureusement pour moi.

La vieille chouette m'insupporte, surtout depuis qu'elle nous a, en quelque sorte, obligés Luna et moi à nous séparer alors que ma copine allait mal et ça m'a énervé.

**– Evan? On doit y aller là…**

Hein, quoi? Pff, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me plonger ainsi dans mes pensées. Je lève les yeux vers Draco qui me dévisage et s'apprête à me parler lorsque mon portable vibre pour la deuxième fois. C'est encore elle.

**On se retrouve en cours?**

Ouais, évidemment. Je vais me retrouver assis à côté d'elle pendant deux heures. Et comme c'est Histoire de la Magie, on va pouvoir discuter de mes conneries. Malaise garanti. Merde!

Le pire, c'est que je ne peux quand même pas aller m'asseoir dans mon coin, je l'ai déjà fait pleurer une fois mais pas deux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je ramasse mes affaires et me dépêche de rejoindre le local. La porte est déjà ouverte, comme souvent avec Binns, et je me glisse à l'intérieur. Luna est déjà là, assise à notre table habituelle. Elle ne me voit pas encore. Appuyée sur sa main, elle regarde négligemment par la fenêtre. Est-ce qu'elle me laisse vraiment le choix, là?

Draco s'éclipse pour rejoindre Blaise et Milli et je me glisse sur ma chaise sans faire de bruit. Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui envoie un message alors que je suis juste à côté d'elle.

**Je suis là**

Elle sourit avant de se retourner et plonge son regard dans le mien. Elle glapit. Manifestement, elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver mais est contente de me voir. Luna m'adresse un sourire maladroit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver trop mignonne. Merde, Evan, contrôle…

Sans vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'approche mon visage du sien et je suis sur le point de l'embrasser lorsque ce crétin de Binns fait son apparition et nous interrompt involontairement. Luna pique un fard, sans doute parce qu'elle réalise ce qu'on était sur le point de faire. Moi ça me frustre. Putain! Ça fait même pas deux heures que je l'ai embrassée et je suis déjà méga frustré et totalement en manque! Merde alors!

Luna baisse les yeux et n'ose même plus me regarder à tel point que j'arrive à me sentir coupable comme un con. Après quelques secondes, je décide de prendre mon téléphone pour lui écrire un sms sans même prendre la peine de me cacher. Binns s'en fout royalement. Il voit bien les élèves qui pioncent tous les jours à son cours et ça ne lui fait rien alors zut!

**Ça va? **

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil et acquiesce doucement avant de prendre son téléphone.

**On a failli se faire prendre…**

Je hausse les épaules. Rien à foutre! Au pire c'est qu'un bécot c'est pas comme si je l'avais désapée pour la prendre à même la… non Evan, vire moi cette pensée tout de suite!

**Pas grave**

Elle me regarde et m'envoie aussitôt un texto, ses doigts pianotant sur les touches de plus en plus rapidement. Mon portable vibre alors qu'elle ose un regard vers moi.

**Ça va?**

Je soupire un bref instant. Sev' a dit qu'il fallait qu'on communique… Après une brève hésitation, je finis par répondre en soupirant.

**Frustré**

Elle lit mon message avant d'y répondre. C'est marrant ça passe tout seul par messages…

**Moi aussi j'en avais envie  
Je… ne voulais pas être interrompue.**

Elle baisse la tête et rougit alors que je lis son message. Ma queue commence à se réveiller. Putain, je suis foutu… J'attrape mon téléphone pour répondre sans même y réfléchir.

**À la pause, je t'embrasse**

**Tiens toi prête**


	40. Chapter 40

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le reste du cours passe lentement. Trop à mon gout. Plus les minutes passent et plus je remarque Luna se tortiller sur sa chaise. Elle sait qu'elle ne m'échappera pas mais comme elle l'a dit, elle en avait envie, elle aussi. Je compte bien l'embrasser comme jamais, pour qu'elle comprenne la frustration qui m'habite depuis que McGo nous a interrompus puis Binns. Manquerait plus que Blaise s'y mette pour que je sois définitivement frustré et en rogne.

Enfin, l'aiguille arrive sur l'heure. Je me redresse, soudainement intéressé par ce qui va suivre mais Binns, ce con de fantôme, termine son monologue avant de nous donner quelques devoirs que je note rapidement en retenant un grognement. C'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès!

Il se rend finalement compte que l'heure est passée depuis dix minutes et s'éclipse par le mur sans même nous saluer. Les élèves se réveillent peu à peu avant de se lever. Luna tente de faire pareil lorsque je la retiens par le poignet. Attends. Je t'avais promis quelque chose, non?

Nos regards se croisent et elle rougit furieusement alors que les derniers élèves s'éclipsent doucement. Nous sommes les derniers et je n'attends pas davantage pour attirer Luna contre moi et plaquer violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle m'a manqué.

Elle répond à mon baiser, toute gène envolée et ne proteste pas malgré mes mains qui entourent sa taille fine.

Nous nous séparons finalement pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Mon corps est en feu et appelle désespérément le sien. Elle le sait. Elle en a conscience car je retrouve dans ses yeux la même envie qui doit habiter les miens et nos lèvres se retrouvent, avec plus de douceur cependant.

Putain, ça fait tellement du bien que je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'elle glisse ses mains sur ma nuque. Est-ce qu'on a déjà été aussi proches auparavant? La porte s'ouvre et je remarque Blaise l'ouvrir, suivi de Milli. Ils nous regardent jusqu'à ce que Milli ne reprenne son "petit ami" par la peau du cou pour l'emmener plus loin et je l'entends presque chuchoter de nous foutre la paix pour une fois. Un vrai bonheur!

Luna met fin à ce second baiser et s'écarte doucement, les joues encore rosies par l'excitation. Elle est belle ainsi. Si je m'écoutais, je ne la relâcherais pas et je continuerais de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'étreigne.

Je fais un pas de plus vers elle mais ses mains m'arrêtent en se posant sur mon torse. Luna croise mon regard avant de rougir et de détourner les yeux.

**– On… on devrait aller manger sinon les autres vont venir voir ce qui se passe…**

Oh! C'est déjà fait tu sais! Je suis tenté de lui dire mais je ne veux pas la gêner alors je me tais et lui tend la main pour qu'elle la prenne. Rapidement, elle attrape son sac pendant que je passe le mien en bandoulière et me prend la main pour m'entrainer vers les couloirs où tout le monde a déjà disparu.

Nous prenons cependant notre temps en traversant les couloirs puis les escaliers. C'est un moment entre nous deux et rien que nous deux. Ça m'embêterait de le précipiter pour une histoire de bouffe même si manger est important.

Luna marche au même rythme que moi et si elle ne me trainait pas presque derrière elle pour que j'accélère un peu, je m'arrêterais bien pour réitérer notre baiser de tout à l'heure qui a bien réveillé le dessous de ma ceinture. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir et de trouver un coin tranquille que nous arrivons rapidement devant la grande salle où elle m'entraine, sa main tenant toujours la mienne comme si elle avait peur que je m'échappe et que je ne disparaisse.

Nous rejoignons la petite bande et nous sommes à peine assis que Blaise ouvre grand la bouche, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Je lui balance mon regard le plus noir et ça suffit à le stopper net. Mmh, j'apprécie. Draco nous jette lui aussi un regard mais ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Je sais qu'il a probablement dû se demander quoi mais je sais aussi que Blaise ne se serait pas privé pour leur faire un rapport de la situation entre Luna et moi. Ledit rapport a dû leur suffire puisqu'ils ne reviennent pas à la charge.

Distraitement, j'accepte l'assiette que Luna me tend et y glisse quelques morceaux de poulet avec des pommes de terre rissolées. C'est plutôt bon et ça convient bien au morfale que je suis. J'ai toujours la dalle quand le moral est là. Un œil vers Luna m'avertit qu'elle a aussi de l'appétit. Elle mange avec entrain ses pommes de terre et lorsque nos regards se croisent, elle m'adresse un doux sourire. Putain, elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit que ça me donne envie de l'embrasser à nouveau!

Après le repas, nous sommes encore séparés et ça m'énerve d'avance de savoir que je ne pourrai pas l'avoir près de moi, lui prendre la main et de pouvoir la toucher. Les profs ne le permettraient pas d'ailleurs. Trop coincés peut-être.

Je termine mon repas en me retenant difficilement pour ne pas manger trop vite et donner l'impression que je suis pressé. Luna me regarde et glisse une mousse au chocolat dans ma direction avant d'y plonger une cuillère et de me la donner comme on la donne à un enfant. Le sourire aux lèvres, je vais prendre le chocolat sur l'ustensile avant d'aller plus loin et d'offrir à ma blonde un baiser chocolaté. Pas pu résister.

**– C'est bon!**

Je souris.

**– C'est meilleur comme ça je trouve…**

Elle rougit. Est-ce qu'elle pense la même chose? Un délire de corps à demi nus et de crème chantilly et de chocolat fondu me traverse l'esprit mais je me dépêche de penser à autre chose pour ne pas faire chauffer mon boxer. À la place, je la regarde déguster sa mousse au chocolat jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. J'suis accro à cette meuf, je crois.

Blaise fait l'imbécile, comme à son habitude lorsqu'on s'embrasse, Luna et moi mais je n'en tiens pas compte. J'attends que Milli lui tombe dessus et lorsqu'il saura enfin ce que ça fait d'être accro, je pourrai me foutre de lui à mon tour. Une belle revanche.

Luna termine sa mousse au chocolat et je sens son étreinte sur ma main se resserrer. Mon regard plonge dans le sien et je découvre ses lèvres entrouvertes et son rougissement qui ne trompe personne. Oh! Elle veut…? Okay!

Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'approche pour réitérer un baiser et j'ai la surprise de la voir glisser ses mains autour de ma taille et de laisser aller sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne. Putain, Lu', si tu me chauffes comme ça, ça va finir dans un lit tout ça… Heureusement, un toussotement poli nous interrompt avant que mes pensées n'aillent plus loin et je me reprends.

**– Fais gaffe, Evan, y'a ton père qui te regarde!**

Je hausse les épaules avant de regarder Sev'. Nos regards se croisent mais je n'en tiens pas compte et embrasse Luna, plus sagement cette fois. On s'était mis d'accord, Sev', tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes relations, okay? Ce baiser, c'est une piqure de rappel. Je sais que se bécoter en public n'est pas vraiment génial mais je n'y peux rien si je suis accro à cette fille. En plus, c'est pas comme si je l'avais déshabillée pour la prendre devant tout le monde, à même la table, si?

Mon regard se tourne à nouveau vers Luna et je suis content de la voir sourire. C'est déjà ça. La remarque de Blaise ne l'a pas gênée, sinon je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la gueule pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ce qui le regarde, à celui-là!

**– On bouge? On a soins après… **

Pfff, rien que d'y penser, j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je peux sécher aujourd'hui? J'aime ce cours, mais après ma connerie de ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de quitter Luna parce que j'aurais l'impression de l'abandonner et de la laisser quelque part toute seule et en larmes et ça m'angoisse. Elle me sourit pourtant, dans une vaine tentative pour me rassurer alors que mes doigts étreignent les siens.

On se lève finalement et je prends la liberté d'abandonner les autres et d'accompagner ma blonde jusqu'à son local. Ma main ne quitte pas la sienne et je peux sentir qu'elle la sert toujours un peu plus fort, comme si elle repensait à cette soirée où je n'étais pas là.

Nous arrivons finalement devant les cachots où elle a Potions et je profite qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. J'y mets la langue et, après s'être braquée, elle se détend et accepte finalement de répondre à mon baiser. Faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord une bonne fois pour toute. Avec la langue, c'est oui ou c'est non?

**– Je te quitte pas, ok? **

Elle acquiesce. Hey! D'habitude, c'est moi qui ne parle pas et toi qui babilles!

**– Sms si t'as besoin, okay? Hésite pas! **

**– Tout ira bien, Evan.**

Je me retourne pour croiser Sev' qui patiente devant l'entrée de son local, les bras croisés. Merde, je l'avais pas vu. Luna recule pour nous séparer mais je ne la laisse pas faire et la garder serrée contre moi dans une étreinte possessive.

**– Ev…Evan!**

Ses mains sont sur mon torse et je sens qu'elle essaye de se dégager. Je la laisse relever la tête pour trouver son visage rouge comme une tomate. C'est parce qu'il y a un prof ou parce que c'est mon père qu'elle réagit ainsi? Ce n'est pas la première fois en tout cas…

Pour ne pas la gêner davantage, je la relâche mais garde toutefois sa main dans la mienne et adresse un regard de défi à Sev' qui soupire profondément. Rien à foutre.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Luna et j'y perçois de l'inquiétude.

**– Attends-moi, d'accord?**

Elle acquiesce et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de lui embrasser le front comme maman le faisait avec moi quand j'étais petit. Elle sourit. Je la relâche et la laisse entrer dans les cachots.

**– Sev'?**

**– Mmh?**

**– Prends soin d'elle**

Sev' ne répond pas mais je sais qu'il fera attention. Même si les agresseurs ne sont pas près de recommencer, il est hors de question de leur donner une opportunité de le faire. Un œil à mon téléphone m'indique que je dois filer tout de suite si je veux être à l'heure en cours.

Je redresse mon sac sur mon épaule et pars à grandes foulées en direction de la cour. Il fait bon aujourd'hui, c'est bien. Un peu froid mais au moins, il ne pleut pas. Ce sera plus pratique. J'accélère en constatant que je suis encore loin et mon manque d'entrainement à la course se fait sentir.

Putain, j'ai oublié de demander à Sev' s'il y avait des pistes ici. Remarque, vu la longueur du lac, je pourrais toujours en faire le tour, ça pourrait être un bon début. Je pourrais même l'étendre en contournant le coin des sombrals. Je m'entrainerai ce weekend, ça me ferait du bien!

J'arrive finalement en cours tout essoufflé et les mains sur les genoux. Je suis déjà en nage alors que j'ai à peine couru cinq minutes. Putain, je manque vraiment d'endurance là! Je me suis complètement ramolli!

La prof arrive et je suis content d'être finalement arrivé à l'heure. J'aime ce cours et ça m'aurait fait chier de manquer le début. Bon, ça aurait aussi déçu la prof' mais nous aurions été deux. Elle m'adresse un sourire et je me relève pour souffler un bon coup. On s'installe comme d'hab' et je prends d'emblée le coin ensoleillé pour suivre le cours. Quelques filles approchent mais mon regard suffit à les dissuader d'approcher davantage.

Le cours commence à peine que je reçois un message. Un sourire fend mes lèvres avant même de l'ouvrir. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

**À l'heure?**

**Ouaip**

**: )**

Je manque d'éclater de rire en découvrant le smiley. Elle est impossible! Après un soupir, je décide de me reconcentrer sur le cours et découvre quelques créatures, proches des strangulots. Une fois de plus, je me fais remarquer par mes réponses et je prends même plaisir à parler. Je ne bégaye pas aujourd'hui. C'est un bon jour je crois. Enfin, c'est elle qui me fait ça. À croire que, depuis que je suis sur mon nuage avec elle, le reste n'existe plus et le barrage de mes lèvres s'effrite peu à peu.

C'est magique. Le comble dans un monde de sorciers, non? Le cours est passionnant mais je ne suis pas fâché de le voir se terminer. Draco a à peine le temps de m'appeler et de me dire qu'on a Sortilèges après, que je fonce retrouver ma blonde.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir, je constate qu'il est désert mais la porte est ouverte. Je m'en approche et passe discrètement la tête à l'intérieur du local pour découvrir Luna assise à sa place, occupée à m'attendre. Un sourire fleurit naturellement sur ma tronche d'amoureux et je vais l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle sourit.

**– On y va?**

Sans la quitter du regard, je prends sa main pour l'embrasser avant de la tirer derrière moi.

**– On y va!**

Luna marche à mes côtés. Étrangement, le silence qui s'installe entre nous deux ne me gène pas et nous nous dirigeons vers le local de Sortilèges. Comme d'hab', Flitwick est en avance et nous accueille avec le sourire. Il profite que les autres entrent seulement pour me parler de ma progression en sort. Je hausse les épaules. Ça dépend les jours mais j'y arrive de mieux en mieux.

Bien évidemment, je ne lui dis pas que je m'entraine avec Luna dès que j'ai un moment de pause dans la petite cour à l'arrière de l'école. C'est notre secret à deux même si, en ce moment, il fait plutôt froid et qu'on se concentre davantage sur la théorie et nos devoirs. Comme j'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet, j'ai la chance d'avoir retenu pas mal de choses mais je dois avouer que nos petites sessions d'études avec ma blonde me font aussi du bien puisque je retiens encore plus de trucs.

En plus, à chaque fois que Luna donne une bonne réponse, je l'embrasse alors ça me plait plutôt bien cette histoire! Et c'est une motivation supplémentaire de voir qu'elle fait la même chose avec moi.

Comme d'habitude en cours, nous découvrons un nouveau sort avant de nous mettre par deux et de nous entrainer. Certains le font seul, de leur côté mais Luna et moi continuons de fonctionner ensemble, comme en début d'année. Ça nous aide à progresser et quelques duels voient parfois le jour.

Moi, je continue avec les informulés même si, parfois, j'arrive à prononcer le sort. Je me suis tellement habitué à mettre plus de force dans les sorts silencieux que je galère à ajuster le dosage de magie dans les sorts que j'arrive à prononcer. L'autre jour, j'ai dû faire venir à moi un objet. Inutile de dire que non seulement l'objet a volé mais qu'en plus, il a failli percuter quelques têtes tellement il allait vite. Moi-même j'ai grimacé lorsqu'il est venu se poser dans ma main alors je ne retente plus depuis. Je préfère les informulés finalement, c'est moins galère.

Cette semaine, nous travaillons encore l'accio et je dois mettre toute ma concentration pour gérer ma puissance. Luna s'en amuse d'ailleurs beaucoup et je dois avouer que je suis davantage fixé sur elle que sur mon réel objectif. D'après le prof, plus l'objet est loin et lourd et plus il est difficile de le faire venir à soi. Un sourire m'est venu en tête et je me suis acharné à réussir le sort. On peut faire venir à soi n'importe quoi, on est d'accord?

Lorsque notre dernier cours de la journée se termine enfin, je laisse les autres partir devant et Luna les suit lorsque je sors ma baguette. Je lance l'informulé et j'ai le plaisir de voir Luna voler vers moi, les traits déformés par la surprise.

Avec un sourire, je la cueille dans mes bras et je l'embrasse timidement devant le petit prof. Décidément, avec sa taille, j'oublie toujours qu'il est là…

**– Bravo Mr Snape! Bel exploit! Vingt points pour Serpentard pour avoir réalisé un bel informulé! Passez une bonne fin de journée!**

**– M…Merci professeur!**

Je le regarde et il m'adresse un clin d'œil. Il ne dit jamais rien et pourtant, il nous a vus à maintes reprises nous embrasser. Sev' m'a dit qu'il aimait bien Luna, que c'était l'une de ses petites protégées. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis et il est très content de la voir trainer avec nous, même si nous sommes des Serpentard.

Depuis qu'elle a rejoint notre groupe, Luna sourit plus souvent. Elle est moins souvent dans la lune et Severus m'a même dit qu'elle commençait enfin à s'affirmer en cours. Putain, quand je pense qu'il lui aura suffi d'un ami, d'un rien pour que toute sa vie change, ça me rend dingue que personne ne l'ait aidée avant!

**– Evan?**

**– Pardon…**

C'est devenu une habitude de m'excuser ces derniers temps. Je suis souvent dans la lune et je vois bien que ça exaspère certaines personnes de mon entourage. Mais Luna ne se décourage jamais et répète toujours ce qu'elle disait même si, avec elle, je fais plus d'efforts.

**– C'est pas grave! On va manger? **

J'acquiesce et nous reprenons notre route en direction de la grande salle. Cette nuit, je suis bien décidé à la passer avec elle. Il faudra que je lui parle d'abord, que je lui explique que je suis qu'un pauvre mec avec ses hormones sexuelles très agitées et que c'est difficile de tenir mais Sev' m'a dit de communiquer. Si je ne lui dis pas et qu'elle m'allume sans voir à quel point je galère pour me contenir, ça va repartir en cacahuète comme l'autre jour.

**– Tu pensais à quoi?**

**– À toi.**

Elle rougit. C'est spontané chez elle mais j'apprécie ça. Elle est sincère et ne se dissimule pas derrière un masque comme certains Serpentard le font. Je sais aussi que, même si c'est difficile, elle dira toujours à quoi elle pense alors j'essaie d'être le plus franc possible avec elle. Je ne dis peut-être pas que je repensais à sa solitude parce que je ne veux pas la rendre triste mais je résume. Juste assez.

Elle sourit avant de se mettre à courir et de me trainer derrière elle.

**– Dépêche, je suis morte de faim!**

Un sourire étire mes lèvres avant que mon estomac ne se mette à réclamer de la nourriture à son tour. Finalement, moi aussi je suis affamé!

Lorsque nous gagnons la grande salle, tous les autres sont déjà installés et Blaise nous adresse un sourire un peu trop grand pour être naturel. Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là? Ça m'énerve parce que je sens un peu de tension et je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il pense.

Luna resserre son étreinte sur ma main et me fait asseoir tranquillement. Elle fredonne. C'est une première ça! Elle est contente ou quoi? Est-ce que c'est parce que je lui ai dit que je pensais à elle? Aucune idée mais ses yeux pétillent et elle est belle comme ça.

On mange tranquillement et j'essaie d'ignorer Blaise un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût. Luna me donne quelques cookies que je mange assez rapidement. J'ai trop mangé.

Tellement trop que j'ai mal au ventre. Je grogne un peu devant mon estomac assez capricieux et me lève pour retourner au dortoir. Luna tente de me suivre mais je lui fais signe de rester avec les autres.

D'un pas pressé, je regagne ma chambre pour prendre une potion contre les nausées mais c'est trop tard. La nausée s'intensifie et j'ai juste le temps de foncer aux toilettes pour gerber. Beurk, dégueu.

Mon estomac proteste et je reste un peu près des chiottes au cas où ça me reprendrait. Mes jambes tremblent et je flanche assez vite pour finir sur les genoux. Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de manger autant?

Je tremble encore jusqu'à ce que ça se calme et je suis en train de reprendre mes esprits lorsque j'entends des voix dans les escaliers.

**– Evan! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! Merde alors! T'as gerbé?**

Blaise…Manquait plus que lui. Évidemment.

**– Attends, je vais chercher les autres!**

Je le retiens par le bras. Non, surtout pas!

**– Laisse… C'est bon…**

**– Mais…!**

**– C'est bon j'te dis…**

Je souffle, exaspéré. Pas besoin qu'il inquiète les autres. Il détache mes doigts de son bras et pars sans que je puisse le retenir davantage. Je m'attends à le voir revenir avec toute la bande mais il est seul et me tend le saint graal. Une potion contre la nausée. Sans protester, je la prends, attends que mon haut le coeur passe avant de la prendre. C'est plus efficace que les médicaments moldus et je suis aussitôt soulagé.

–** Ça va mieux?**

**– M…Mouais… **

**– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**– Trop mangé…**

Blaise soupire et je me relève en testant la rigidité de mes jambes. Je tiens finalement plus que je ne le pensais et je me rince la bouche avant de rejoindre la petite bande et m'écrouler dans mon lit. Luna m'y rejoint aussitôt et fronce les sourcils.

Elle s'installe à mes côtés et prend possession de mon torse en guise d'oreiller. Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux en respirant profondément.

**– On bosse Histoire?**

Un soupir profond m'échappe. Binns est chiant avec tous ses devoirs débiles. Toujours sur le même sujet en plus… Bon, au moins j'ai des bonnes notes mais c'est chiant de toujours écrire la même chose. C'est lassant à la fin.

Cependant, Luna ne me laisse pas le choix et se relève pour m'entrainer à mon bureau. Nous ressortons nos livres et elle s'installe d'autorité sur mes genoux pour faire comme moi et annoter les passages qu'elle trouve intéressants.

Je lis par-dessus son épaule et pointe du doigt d'autres passages qu'elle souligne aussitôt. Nous travaillons ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard et que j'aille embrasser sa joue d'abord, son cou ensuite.

Luna proteste un peu avant d'abandonner sa plume pour m'embrasser, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Elle délaisse volontiers son livre pour se retourner et entourer ma taille de ses cuisses. Ravi, je l'enlace et me redresse pour aller me poser dans mon lit. Je suis assis et je profite d'avoir les mains libres pour aller titiller sa taille et le bas de ses reins.

J'embrasse ma blonde et, très rapidement, ma queue se réveille dans mon boxer. Merde alors. Luna regarde mon pantalon devenu soudainement étroit avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je baisse la tête, pris en flagrant délit et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à nouveau aux petites cajoleries qu'elle m'avait déjà faites.

**– Pervers**

Elle chuchote. Je ris.

**– Moi? Jamais!**

Je joue l'innocent et Luna m'embrasse alors que Blaise grogne une fois de plus sur notre manque de discrétion. Je m'en fiche littéralement et embrasse de plus en plus fougueusement ma blonde lorsqu'elle se détache de moi pour se relever. Elle regarde Draco et Blaise, penchés sur leurs devoirs et m'adresse un regard désolé avant de s'en aller. Attends quoi? Elle me laisse vraiment en plan là?!

Elle traverse le dortoir et se faufile par la porte en me faisant un petit signe. Je soupire en retombant mollement sur mon matelas. Ouais, elle me laisse vraiment en plan.

**– Ça va, vieux?**

**– Ouais, ouais…**

Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage avant de me laisser complètement aller. Je suis crevé et décide de prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. Je profite de l'eau chaude qui m'endort petit à petit avant de quitter la cabine. Je suis en train de me sécher lorsque j'entends des trucs tomber et je me retourne vivement.

Draco me dévisage, une main sur sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit. C'est normal.

**– Merde Evan…**

Je soupire.

**– C'est rien…**

**– Non, c'est pas rien! T…**

**– Laisse-tomber Draco…**

Il soupire avant de se poser contre un mur.

**– Est-ce que Sev' est au courant au moins?**

J'acquiesce. Oui, évidemment. Mais les cicatrices sont trop anciennes pour que les traitements sorciers y fassent quoi que ce soit. Draco soupire.

**– Les moldus?**

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

**– Merde, Evan… c'était pour ça ton état en Botanique? **

Ouais, évidemment. J'étais sûr qu'il relèverait cet état de fait. Trop observateur pour son bien. J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois et Draco passe une main fatiguée sur son visage.

**– C'était quoi cette question de Blaise? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Il est passé en trombe dans la chambre sans rien dire avant de repartir et puis tu es arrivé. **

Je nie.

**– Evan…**

**– J'ai gerbé, okay? Trop mangé…**

Fatigué, je termine d'enfiler un pyjama et m'éclipse pour gagner mon lit où je me réfugie sous ma couette, bien décidé à me laisser aller au sommeil.

Je suis tellement loin dans mon sommeil que c'est à peine si je réagis lorsque Luna finit par me rejoindre, plus tard dans la nuit. Elle m'enlace doucement et son corps chaud achève de réchauffer le mien. Elle embrasse timidement mon cou avant de se blottir davantage contre moi et je referme les yeux pour me laisser aller.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour la deuxième fois, il fait déjà jour. J'ai bien dormi malgré mon estomac encore un peu patraque. Je me relève en baillant et en m'étirant. Je regarde à côté de moi pour découvrir ma blonde encore endormie et roulée en boule. Je souris. J'étais pareil lorsque j'étais petit. C'était une manière de me sentir en sécurité j'imagine. Distraitement, je caresse ses cheveux et elle ouvre doucement les yeux.

**– Coucou toi…**

Je murmure pour ne pas réveiller les autres avant d'aller lui offrir un baiser timide, léger, pour ne pas la brusquer. J'ai toujours détesté qu'on force le passage de mes lèvres lorsque j'étais à peine réveillé. Les seules filles qui ont tenté ça ne m'ont plus jamais eu dans leur lit après ça.

Elle sourit avant de se blottir contre moi. Je me recouche distraitement et caresse ses cheveux en repensant aux évènements d'hier soir. Je soupire. J'étais tellement crevé que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Comme il n'y avait pas de bruit, je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur quelqu'un en sortant de la douche. Draco est discret. Trop parfois. On voit qu'il a été éduqué comme ça, c'est le portait de Lucius même s'il se détend lorsque son paternel ou les autres élèves ne sont pas dans les environs.

Je m'en veux de m'être laissé aller ainsi. Je ne peux jamais me relâcher, surtout quand je suis entouré de personnes dont je ne me considère pas proche. Heureusement, c'est Draco qui m'a vu. Pas n'importe qui. Je sais que, même s'il est inquiet, il ne dira rien.

Il sait que Severus est au courant, que ça vient d'avant et que ça explique nombre de mes douleurs. Luna aussi. Après tout, elle a été la première personne en dehors de ma famille à qui j'ai choisi de les montrer.

Cependant, je sais qu'il n'en restera pas là. J'imagine déjà toutes les questions qu'il veut me poser et je n'échapperai pas à cette confrontation. Il faudra aussi que je m'assure qu'il se taise. Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant, je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Jamais. C'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

Petit à petit, Luna se réveille et retourne dans sa chambre pour aller chercher de quoi se changer et prendre une douche. Comme j'ai déjà pris la mienne et que, pour une fois, ma queue ne s'est pas manifestée, je suis tranquille de ce côté-là. Je vais tout de même me brosser les dents et me changer en adressant un regard à Draco qui vient de se réveiller.

Nos regards se croisent et il baisse les yeux au souvenir de notre discussion. Il faudra vraiment qu'on cause. J'espère qu'il tiendra au moins sa langue et que Théo, Blaise, Daph' et Milli ne seront jamais au courant.

Comme il fait encore froid, j'enfile un pull assez chaud avant de retrouver Luna qui m'attend, comme d'habitude, dans la salle commune. Les autres commencent seulement à émerger alors je choisis de ne pas les attendre. Nous chouchoutons un peu nos chats avant de les nourrir et de les laisser vadrouiller à leur rythme.

Comme à son habitude, Luna me tient la main et me sourit.

**– Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

Mmh? Comment elle arrive à deviner à chaque fois? Elle me regarde avec insistance et je soupire profondément.

**– Rien… rien d'important… T'en fais pas.**

Je n'aime pas qu'elle se tracasse. Je l'embrasse mais elle ne se laisse pas distraire pour autant et insiste à sa manière, en plongeant ses yeux interrogateurs dans les miens.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

**– Draco…les as vues…**

Elle fronce les sourcils avant de regarder autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne.

**– Oh, tes cicatrices?**

J'acquiesce. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle est rassurée. C'est normal que ça me perturbe un peu mais ce n'est rien de grave. J'imagine qu'elle a dû penser que j'allais mal ou que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les miens et nous gagnons la grande salle ensemble.

**– Il ne dira rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Fais-lui confiance.**

À ce point?! Elle sourit alors je décide de lui faire confiance à elle car elle a de bonnes intuitions, avant de me détendre. Je lui sers un croissant avant de prendre un truc plus léger. Je n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir et j'aimerais ne pas vomir devant témoins si possible.

Surtout que Blaise ne se gênerait pas pour dire que ça s'est déjà produit. Draco est au courant, ça, ce n'est pas grave mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Luna.

Elle me suit déjà partout comme un petit caneton et je la vois toujours hésiter lorsque ses amis quittent le groupe. Elle nous regarde toujours tour à tour et si je n'insistais pas en lui disant d'aller s'amuser, elle resterait toujours à mes côtés pour s'assurer que je vais bien.

**– Un chocolat?**

Par habitude, j'acquiesce mais j'hésite en voyant la tasse de chocolat chaud qui m'attend désormais. Avec ce que j'ai vomi hier, j'avoue ne pas me sentir d'attaque pour ça. Je pense aussitôt à la potion contre la nausée qui m'attend dans le dortoir et je mange plus sereinement. Je pourrai toujours dire que j'ai oublié un truc et aller la prendre en douce. Si ça peut m'empêcher de gerber en plein cours, inquiéter Luna et Sev' en plus, ça m'arrangerait…

Les autres finissent par nous rejoindre et j'attends que Théo me dise qu'on a métamorphose ce matin pour faire mine d'avoir oublié mon manuel. Draco propose de partager le sien mais je grogne sur une certaine chouette qui protesterait en enlevant des points ou en me mettant en retenue avant de prendre mon sac, d'embrasser ma blonde avec la promesse de se retrouver à midi puisqu'on a pas cours de la matinée ensemble et je file prendre ma potion.

Les hauts le coeur s'intensifient et je suis content d'arriver. Sans attendre, je prends ma potion et soupire d'aise en voyant les envies de gerber s'éloigner. J'ai du mal à manger en ce moment et je sais bien pourquoi. Inconsciemment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Mon anniversaire approche et avec lui, les souvenirs d'instants que je ne passerai plus jamais.

Ce souvenir ramène la nausée et j'ai juste le temps de gagner les toilettes pour vomir une nouvelle fois. Merde alors… Je me dépêche et me rince rapidement la bouche malgré mes jambes chancelantes et j'ai juste le temps de reprendre une gorgée de potion et de rejoindre le groupe au moment où il se sépare de Luna. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant avant de filer. Faudra que je fasse attention avec la bouffe désormais…


	41. Chapter 41

**NdA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! On se retrouve jeudi prochain! :)**

* * *

Le cours se passe bien. Le fait d'avoir gerbé, même un peu, apaise mon estomac. Je n'avais pourtant pas mangé grand-chose mais en ce moment, la digestion, c'est pas trop ça. Heureusement, le peu de potion que j'ai réussi à garder a fini par faire effet et je me sens plus ou moins bien.

Passé le choc, mes jambes ont arrêté de trembler et je supporte comme je peux ce maudit cours de Métamorphose. Mcgo' n'arrête pas de me regarder. Ça m'énerve parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle guette le moindre faux pas de ma part pour me mettre en colle. Même si je sais que Sev' se vengerait aussitôt en mettant en retenue Potter, je n'ai pas envie d'être privé de mes moments de repos. Suivre les cours c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Son regard se fait insistant lorsqu'elle passe devant moi. J'ai presque envie de lui adresser mon majeur mais je me retiens. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre de moi-même dans les emmerdes.  
Ses yeux finissent par se poser sur ma transformation et elle hausse un sourcil avant de s'éloigner, sans même dire quoi que ce soit.

Je soupire. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration durant notre échange. Je progresse un peu en métamorphose. Rien de bien spectaculaire mais Sev' est meilleur pédagogue qu'elle et le peu de conseils qu'il me donne parfois lorsque je reste dans ses appartements porte progressivement ses fruits.

McGo' interpelle d'autres élèves et je ne peux m'empêcher de me détendre. Je n'aurais pas supporté une joute verbale. Certes, je ne fais plus de cauchemars mais ça n'empêche pas les souvenirs de courir sur ma peau et se répercuter dans ma cervelle. Dans ces conditions, je suis plus fatigué et à cran que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

Je fais attention lorsque je suis avec Luna parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais mon contrôle est parfois juste. À l'orphelinat, à cette période de l'année, Greg' et Phil' étaient plus indulgents avec moi et me permettaient de sécher les cours. Ils me laissaient aussi dans ma bulle et ne me contraignaient pas à sortir de ma chambre.

Au début, lorsque j'ai été à cet orphelinat, manger ne m'intéressait pas alors Greg' avait instauré un petit rituel avec moi. Chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir, c'était la même chose: il venait frapper à ma porte avec deux plateaux chargés de nourriture. Un repas lourd pour lui mais plus léger pour moi. Il avait même été jusqu'à acheter un lot d'assiettes, bol et verre avec des chats dessus en me disant que c'était à moi et que jamais personne ne mangerait ce qu'il y avait dedans à ma place.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il a dit qui a provoqué cette chose en moi mais je me suis mis à manger. Un peu. Parfois je vomissais direct' et Greg' me donnait des cachets pour m'aider, parfois je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à avoir faim. Mais il restait patient et, petit à petit, je m'étais remis à manger. Pas grand-chose au début, peut-être trois cuillères à soupe de riz, un peu d'œufs ou de poissons, à peine de quoi nourrir un chat.

Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que je me suis remis à manger des quantités raisonnables même si ça restait peu pour un enfant en pleine croissance. Et c'est là que j'ai traversé ma première crise.

Ça a été difficile. À l'approche de mon anniversaire, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars mais aussi à me souvenir des instants avec ma mère que je ne vivrais plus jamais. Ça m'a tellement traumatisé que je suis tombé malade et qu'il a fallu envisager une nouvelle hospitalisation.

Greg' était découragé. Je le comprends. Je me souviens avoir vu dans son regard à quel point il était déçu qu'on doive en arriver là. On partait si bien et puis… tout a foiré. Il m'a souvent répété que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais plusieurs années après, ces crises n'ont jamais pris fin et me voilà en train d'en traverser une. Sans lui. Je ne sais même pas si Sev' est au courant, si Greg' le lui a dit.

J'aimerais me barrer d'ici et retrouver ma bulle de l'orphelinat. J'y étais bien au moins. Ici, personne ne sait et je ne peux pas relâcher ma garde. Sev' ne comprendrait pas si je venais à sécher des cours. Est-ce que j'arriverais à lui expliquer au moins? Depuis que je parle, il ne veut plus lire dans mon esprit. C'est sa manière à lui de m'encourager à poursuivre mes progrès dans le domaine de la communication mais c'est parfois plus chiant et contraignant qu'autre chose.

J'assiste à mon second cours de la journée sans même m'en apercevoir. Mes souvenirs refont tellement surface que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je loupe donc la totalité du cours et, par la même occasion, l'intitulé du devoir. Bien joué, Evan, bien joué!

Je soupire profondément. Une demi-journée vient de s'écouler et, dans quelques minutes, je vais retrouver Luna dans la grande salle. D'habitude, je passe la chercher mais comme elle est juste à côté, elle va directement s'asseoir à notre table où je la rejoins.

**– Evan?**

**– Crevé…**

J'ai tellement l'habitude que Draco m'interpelle pour me demander si ça va que je réponds directement à sa question silencieuse. Théo et les autres sont devant, je pourrais lui demander de se taire mais je ne suis pas en état de relancer la discussion alors je la ferme.

Je suis une nouvelle fois absorbé par mes pensées et je réalise que les autres devant moi se sont arrêtés lorsque je bouscule Théo. Zut. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça, toi, aussi?!

**– Merde…**

L'insulte est tellement peu commune dans sa bouche que je relève la tête pour découvrir Luna encerclée par deux gamins. Je vois d'ici la peur dans ses yeux et ses vêtements débraillés. Sans rien dire, je laisse tomber mon sac par terre et bouscule Théo qui tente de me retenir, pour aller leur botter le cul à ces enfoirés. Je suis furax. Ils vont payer.

Pas de chance pour eux, aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie de discuter alors plutôt que de mettre les points sur les i, je vais leur mettre mon poing dans la gueule, ça marchera peut-être mieux puisqu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris la leçon. On ne touche pas à ma copine.

**– Vingt points en moins pour avoir agressé une élève!**

La voix de Théo détonne dans le couloir vide et les deux élèves se retournent pour me découvrir à quelques pas d'eux. Je suis tellement en colère que je tremble et je retiens difficilement ma magie.

**– Merde, c'est Snape!**

Oui, c'est Snape, celui qui s'était promis de tuer le prochain qui porterait la main sur sa copine. L'un d'eux vient vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**– T'inquiète, mec, on s'amusait jus…**

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que je lui éclate la gueule d'un coup de poing bien placé. KO direct. Bien, et d'un. Mon regard furieux croise celui apeuré de l'autre garçon. Je fais un pas en avant et il détale. Pff, même pas le cran d'assumer ses conneries.

Ma colère retombe aussitôt et j'attire Luna pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle s'accroche aussitôt à moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'embrasser ses cheveux. Je constate qu'elle a son téléphone en main et je le lui prends pour découvrir un début de sms. Un appel à l'aide.

**– Ça va, t'as rien? **

**– Non, ça va… Ils m'ont juste attrapée par le col…**

Mon regard noir retombe sur l'autre imbécile qui est toujours sonné par terre. Blaise et Théo sont en train de l'examiner.

**– Evan, tu l'as pas loupé… Va falloir qu'il aille à l'infirmerie! **

La bonne affaire! J'en ai rien à foutre, il l'a mérité!

**– Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Luna?**

**– Il… il a dit que je n'étais pas une vraie Serdaigle parce que je restais avec vous… Il voulait que j'arrête ça…**

L'enfoiré. Comme si ces connards étaient en droit de décider qui fait quoi dans cette école! Théo soupire.

**– Draco, tu peux conduire le Serdaigle à l'infirmerie? Je m'occupe de prévenir le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Snape… Luna, je suis désolé mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi…**

Luna tente de faire un pas dans sa direction mais ses jambes chancellent aussitôt. Putain, elle est tellement sous le choc que ses jambes n'arrivent plus à la soutenir. Aussitôt, je grogne à Blaise de récupérer mon sac et je prends Luna sur mon dos pour la porter.

**– Merci Evan…et désolée…Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes à cause de moi…**

Je soupire.

**– C'est pas ta faute. La prochaine fois, téléphone directement, ça va plus vite qu'un sms.**

Je la sens acquiescer contre moi et je laisse Théo franchir seul la porte de la grande salle pour aller prévenir les profs. Filius et Sev' arrivent rapidement et mon père plonge son regard dans le mien. Quoi?! J'en peux rien si cette école est visiblement peuplée d'enfoirés!

Filius est furieux. J'imagine que Théo a dû lui rapporter ce que les deux abrutis ont dit à Luna. Ma blonde reste sur mon dos et le prof lui adresse un regard bienveillant. Elle ne veut toutefois pas descendre et resserre son étreinte pour me le faire comprendre.

Nonchalamment, je la rehausse et resserre ma prise sur ses cuisses avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de Flitwick. Il soupire.

**– Mr Nott, je peux vous demander d'aller chercher votre autre camarade de Serdaigle?**

Théo me regarde, indécis mais il finit par se résigner et acquiesce à l'intention de Severus avant de se mettre en route. Il connait bien les élèves et je sais qu'il retrouvera l'autre con qui s'est enfui sans difficulté.

Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Luna. Ce n'est pas sa première agression et celle-ci, même si je l'ai empêchée, n'a pu que lui rappeler celle qui a eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Elle tremble encore contre moi et seul sa peur me permet de rester moi-même.

Sev' me fait signe de le suivre et j'entame une nouvelle fois le trajet vers le bureau de Flitwick. Lorsque nous arrivons, Théo nous rejoint avec la préfète de Serdaigle et l'autre abruti. Le voir fait remonter ma colère en flèche.

**– Tout doux, Mr Snape, vous avez déjà envoyé un de vos camarades à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas que vous m'envoyiez une seconde personne! **

L'infirmière nous rejoint et je suis surpris de la voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Nous entrons tous dans le bureau du directeur de Serdaigle et je reste le plus éloigné possible du coupable restant. Je tente bien de faire descendre Luna de mon dos mais elle n'accepte qu'à condition de rester sur mes genoux et je suis contraint de la garder contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de prendre une potion calmante proposée par l'infirmière.

Comme Luna n'est pas en état de parler pour le moment, c'est Théo qui ouvre le bal et explique que nous nous rendions à la grande salle lorsque nous sommes tombés sur les deux Serdaigle. Il raconte aussi, après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil, que je me suis jeté sur le premier élève et que je lui ai mis quelques pêches. Severus soupire alors que l'infirmière parle d'un nez cassé et d'un œil au beurre noir. Merde, j'aurais espéré qu'il ait quelques dents pétées au moins!

**– Et bien, Mr Snape, vous n'y avez pas été de main morte… La violence n'est pas tolérée à Poudlard et vous le savez. La punition serait un renvoi de quelques jours…**

Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en fous, ça me fera des vacances! Luna glapit et je dois la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle clame ma défense. Je l'ai cherché. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'elle aille bien, peu importe le reste. Même si je ne suis pas là, on pourra toujours communiquer par sms et je sais que je peux compter sur le reste de la bande pour la protéger en mon absence.

**– Cependant… puisque c'était pour défendre votre camarade, je suppose que nous pouvons abandonner les charges… **

Luna resserre son étreinte sur moi et je la sens soulagée. Je passe une main dans son dos alors que Théo reprend la suite de son histoire, l'envoi du Serdaigle à l'infirmerie et les propos de Luna. Elle confirme de la tête ce que notre préfet explique au directeur de sa maison et Flitwick soupire une nouvelle fois.

**– Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens! Mademoiselle Lovegood est une Serdaigle, peu importe ses fréquentations! Vous me décevez! Soyez avertis que le directeur Dumbledore sera mis au courant! **

Le Serdaigle baisse la tête, honteux. Espèce de petit merdeux. Si Luna n'avait pas retenu mon attention, je t'aurai rattrapé vite fait pour te mettre à terre et te boxer jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué.

**– Cinquante points en moins chacun et vous passerez le restant de l'année avec Monsieur Rusard en retenue tous les deux! **

**– Mr Snape… Je vous invite à vous contrôler à l'avenir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

**– S'ils recommencent, ils sont morts.**

**– Evan!**

Tss, je le leur avais promis. Ils savent ce qui les attendent. Comme ils ne sont pas reliés à la garce de rouquine, ce n'était qu'un avertissement mais la prochaine fois ...

Sev' fait signe au mec de se lever mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant! Furieux, je me lève et agrippe sa cravate pour approcher son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

**– Pourquoi, putain?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Elle t'a rien fait! **

Je suis furieux. Mon poing se resserre sur sa cravate et je prends plaisir à le voir trembler.

**– Evan…Lâche-le…**

Je n'en fais rien. Je veux qu'il comprenne que Luna est une victime mais que c'est aussi une fille bien qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne et qui n'avait aucun ami.

**– Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir avoir des amis, hein? Pourquoi t'as pas cherché à être son ami plutôt que de faire tes conneries?! Tu crois que c'était marrant de rester toute seule autant d'années? Hein?!**

Sa voix tremble.

**– N…Non!**

Enfin un peu de jugeote. Je rapproche davantage mon visage du sien. je suis tellement en colère que ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle mais il comprend l'intention derrière mes mots.

**– Alors vous allez la laisser tranquille, c'est clair?**

À défaut de pouvoir parler, il acquiesce et je le repousse violemment sur sa chaise. Il gémit de douleur et desserre son col. Après un ultime regard noir, je reprends Luna contre moi et quitte la pièce. Je sais qu'elle est encore sous le choc mais la potion a bien agi et il faut qu'elle mange même si ça va être difficile.

Sans attendre, je me dirige vers la grande salle et je croise quelques regards surpris de me voir ainsi la porter. Nous nous asseyons et les autres me rejoignent. J'attrape une assiette et y mets quelques morceaux de poulet. Au début, elle refuse mais j'insiste et elle mâchonne distraitement son morceau, sans grande conviction.

Sev' nous rejoint et dépose une potion que je reconnais aussitôt. Une potion contre les nausées. J'en verse un verre pour elle et Luna la prend directement, sans rechigner. J'imagine que le souvenir de sa dernière agression doit lui remuer l'estomac. Comme le poulet ne passe pas vraiment, je lui prends plutôt une part de gâteau qu'elle mange plus aisément.

Pourtant, elle est toujours choquée. C'est pas évident de vivre ça et je ne suis pas suffisamment dans mon état normal pour la rassurer comme je le fais d'habitude. Aujourd'hui… fait partie d'une période de ma vie assez sombre à laquelle je repense souvent. Dans ces moments là, je ne suis bon à rien, trop focalisé sur mon passé et les souvenirs qui tournoient dans ma tête.

Chaque geste, chaque expression me renvoie à ce que j'ai vécu. L'agression de Luna, c'est pile ce que j'ai vécu lorsque j'ai brusquement atterri dans mon premier orphelinat. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, moi j'avais eu une maman alors certains voulaient savoir ce que ça faisait et d'autres m'en voulaient et me tapaient dessus, juste pour faire passer leur colère, leur peine et leur frustration.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi mais mes tatouages me rappellent constamment par quoi je suis passé. J'en suis sorti vivant même s'il me reste des séquelles mais je suis bien décidé à ne plus me faire marcher dessus. Je ne veux pas mais il va falloir que j'apprenne à Luna à se battre ou, du moins, quelques techniques pour se défendre. Elle était complètement immobilisée et si je n'étais pas intervenu, qui sait ce que ces salauds lui auraient fait. Se seraient-ils contentés d'un avertissement ou l'auraient-ils tabassée à mort pour qu'elle retienne la leçon?

Sur mes genoux, je vois qu'elle a du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle doit être en train de tout revivre et se demander comment elle aurait pu s'en sortir. Heureusement, nous avons cours ensemble et je ne compte pas la lâcher au moins jusqu'à demain. Au moins, ces connards n'étaient pas envoyés par la rouquine, c'est déjà ça. Son survivant à deux balles a l'air d'avoir compris qu'il n'y avait que sa salope qui devait compter à ses yeux.

Les autres terminent leur repas et je constate que ma blonde n'a pas mangé grand-chose. Moi non plus, remarque. Mais avec mon estomac dans cet état, je préfère ne pas forcer. À la place, je prends quelques serviettes et quelques cookies géants que j'emballe avant de les fourrer dans mon sac. Ça résistera mieux au moins.

Théo se lève et Luna finit par faire de même sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi d'un centimètre. Je me lève à mon tour et embarque un morceau de gâteau au chocolat pour le voyage et je vais même jusqu'à en croquer un bout que je refile à ma blonde en l'embrassant. Spéc' mais ça va, elle le prend et l'avale tout rond.

**– Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini vos échanges de nourriture douteux, on y va?**

Je roule des yeux et Luna sourit. Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… Vivement que Milli te roule le patin que tu mérites, ça te fera peut-être taire un de ces jours!

Je suis une fois de plus plongé dans mes pensées lorsque la main de Luna se faufile dans la mienne. Je reviens aussitôt à moi et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle rougit et baisse la tête.

Avec le sourire, je la relâche pour me glisser contre elle et je la hisse comme un sac à patate sur mon épaule. Je grimace. Bon, okay, j'ai un peu mal mais c'est plus à cause de mes anciennes blessures qu'à cause de son poids. Elle est vachement mince et légère en fait. J'ai tendance à l'oublier lorsqu'elle porte ses robes très larges de sorcière.

Dans mon dos, Luna proteste mais je me contente de la rehausser davantage pour resserrer ma prise sur elle.

**– On y va?**

Daphnée me regarde et je lui fais aussitôt un clin d'œil. Elle sourit et embarque Théo en lui prenant la main.

**– Allez, en route!**

Blaise se marre, comme à son habitude, avant de se faire embarquer à son tour par Milli. Draco nous emboite le pas et nous nous dirigeons vers le local de sortilèges où nous avons cours.

Comme je m'y attendais, Filius est déjà présent et nous sommes en avance. Il sourit de me voir porter Luna ainsi et je la dépose en la faisant asseoir sur le bord d'une table. Elle est toute rouge est décoiffée et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de remettre une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille en allant l'embrasser.

**– Miss Lovegood? Si vous souhaitez aller à l'infirmerie… Mr Snape pourra éventuellement vous y accompagner…**

Luna hésite. Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle fait toujours ça lorsqu'elle est indécise. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça. Est-ce que son père à le même tic? Ma blonde finit par se reprendre et nie vivement de la tête.

**– Ça va aller. J'ai juste… besoin de me changer les idées…**

Le petit prof acquiesce et, sans surprise, nous apprenons le sortilège d'Avis qui fait apparaitre des oiseaux et Luna retrouve le sourire. L'un d'eux se dépose d'ailleurs sur ses doigts et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de toucher sa petite tête avec son nez. L'oiseau chantonne avant de reprendre son envol jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle est douée! Moi, mes piafs parviennent à prendre forme et se posent sur moi si bien qu'à la fin, je suis recouvert de volatiles.

Luna se marre et ça me fait du bien de l'entendre rire. Peut-être que moi aussi, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi le cours.

Le cours se termine finalement et le petit prof adresse un clin d'œil à Luna. J'imagine que ce sort n'était pas vraiment au programme mais il avait l'avantage d'être facile et Filius a bien cerné ma blonde. Il sait qu'elle aime les animaux. Elle est comme moi sur ce coup là même si j'ai une préférence pour les félins.

Les élèves sortent un à un et Luna n'a pas le temps de protester que je la reprends comme un sac à patates en adressant un sourire goguenard au prof avant de me mettre en route. Luna est pourtant plus en forme et se débat un peu, comme si elle voulait descendre.

**– Arrête ou je te fais tomber sur tes fesses…**

Elle s'arrête et je finis par la faire descendre pour croiser son regard. Elle baisse les yeux et triture un peu son bracelet qu'elle porte tous les jours. Peut-être que je pourrai demander à Sev' de mettre un sort de localisation dessus…

**– Tu les aimes bien mes fesses, non?**

Hein? Quoi? Je rougis presque immédiatement. Comment… Est-ce que je lui ai déjà dit? Ou j'aurais pensé tout haut peut-être… Elle s'approche de moi pour me reprendre la main et glisse sa bouche à l'entrée de mon oreille.

**– Tu n'es pas discret tu sais…**

Oups, pris en flag'!


	42. Chapter 42

**NdA: Coucou tout le monde! Passez une bonne lecture et une bonne journée!**

**À jeudi prochain!**

**Remerciement: Merci Guest, j'espère que la suite te plaira! **

* * *

Elle sourit. C'est déjà ça. Mon air coupable doit beaucoup l'amuser mais je n'y peux rien si elle a des fesses à tomber par terre. Combien de fois j'ai pas rêvé de les plaquer contre mes mains et d'attirer son corps sur le mien pour mieux l'embrasser?

Ce jour viendra, je le sais, mais la voir se dandiner devant moi est souvent un supplice. Et encore, le pire, c'est lorsqu'elle se lève le weekend en robe de nuit ou sapée avec un de mes longs t-shirts. Ils couvrent à peine ses fesses alors bien souvent, je bande comme un porc quand je la vois. Réflexe. Je suis trop en manque de sexe pour ne pas réagir à la vision de rêve que j'ai chaque weekend ou presque. C'est un véritable appel à la débauche.

Lorsqu'on sera ensemble pour de bon, qu'on aura passé cette étape de gêne entre nous deux pour passer à l'étape du sexe torride, je n'y résisterai plus et si elle est d'accord, je ne serais pas contre de faire une partie de jambes en l'air dès le matin. Ce serait un moyen agréable de se réveiller.

Seulement, il faudra qu'on pense à s'isoler des autres. Blaise grimace déjà lorsqu'il nous voit nous embrasser, je n'ose pas imaginer le jour où il nous surprendra en plein acte. Est-ce qu'il vomira ses tripes? Ou peut-être qu'il sera tout gêné car il n'en sera pas encore là avec Milli?

Cette réflexion m'arrache un sourire.

**– À quoi tu penses?**

L'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas que je ramène Luna vers moi pour l'embrasser avant de lui octroyer un sourire moqueur.

**– À tes fesses!**

Net, franc, direct. J'aime ça et la rougeur qui se dégage sur ses joues. Elle roule des yeux avant de m'entrainer en direction de notre prochain cours et, inconsciemment, je râle un peu de ne pas avoir pu la garder un peu pour moi. Tant pis, on aura tout notre temps plus tard, j'imagine.

Lupin est à l'heure, comme d'hab', et nous invite à entrer. Je range ma queue bien excitée de côté, bien au fond de mon boxer et m'installe à côté de Luna non sans lui prendre la main sous la table, comme à mon habitude. Je sais que le prof nous a déjà vus mais comme on reste sage, il ne va pas plus loin. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il a dû entendre Théo expliquer à Filius et Sev' ce que ces crétins ont fait.

Comme ma blonde est assez distraite, nous ne nous affrontons pas aujourd'hui. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je suis tellement occupé à la mater et à veiller que tout se passe bien que j'en oublie de m'entrainer aussi jusqu'à ce que Lupin ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Merde, c'est vrai. Distraitement, je lance le sort et constate que j'arrive à mieux maitriser ma magie et réalise le sort du premier coup. Coïncidence ou pas?

**– Bien joué, Mr Snape! Dix points pour Serpentard! Vous vous étiez déjà entrainé avec ce sort?**

**– N…non. Pr…Première fois.**

Lupin hausse un sourcil mais son visage reste doux. L'opposé de Sev' en quelque sorte.

**– Continuez comme ça, Mr Snape, vous commencez à maitriser votre magie, c'est une bonne chose.**

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Lorsque je vivais encore dans le monde moldu et que j'ignorais que ce truc qui détruisait tout autour de moi était de la magie, j'avais toujours du mal à la contrôler sauf les lendemain de bagarre. Je pensais toujours que j'étais trop affaibli pour que mon pouvoir se manifeste mais j'avais rapidement compris le truc. Je me contrôlais bien mieux lorsque je m'étais totalement défoulé en courant comme un fou ou en mettant KO quelques racailles dans le quartier.

Après le repas, j'irai voir Sev' pour ce fameux circuit de course. Peut-être que je pourrai entrainer Luna avec moi et, en secret, lui apprendre à se battre. Au vu des derniers événements, ce serait plus que bénéfique pour elle.

Distraitement, alors que le prof nous laisse entamer notre devoir la dernière demi-heure du cours, j'écris sur un bout de parchemin et le glisse vers ma blonde.

** Ça te dit d'apprendre à te défendre?**

Elle se mordille la lèvre. Elle hésite, comme d'hab', et je m'empresse d'ajouter quelques mots.

**Hey, t'imagine pas Boxeuse hein!**

**C'est juste de la défense, sans bobo, promis!**

Elle sourit. Oui, je savais que ce genre de choses poserait problème. Luna est trop gentille pour vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un, même pour se défendre. Ce n'est pas compliqué de la comprendre lorsqu'on la connait bien. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourne vers moi et hoche vigoureusement la tête. Bien.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je délaisse mon bouquin pour organiser un petit planning. Ce serait bien qu'elle vienne courir avec moi. Si on développe son endurance et sa vitesse, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à échapper aux abrutis avant même qu'ils ne la touchent avec un sort ou leurs sales pattes!

Ensuite, je lui apprendrai les techniques pour se défaire d'une étreinte. Inutile de lui dire d'utiliser la magie, elle ne voudra pas. Sauf si je trouve des sorts qu'elle connait déjà ou que Filius pourrait lui apprendre et qui ne blessent pas. Un sort de pétrification par exemple, ou le simple sort de chatouille. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec elle.

**J'en parle à Sev'**

**Fringues confortables**

**On commence ce WE**

Elle acquiesce avant d'écrire sur son propre rouleau de parchemin.

**Bien, professeur!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et c'est sur cet ultime message que le prof nous libère. Je n'ai finalement rien fichu sur le devoir. Il faudra que je m'y mette un peu ce soir si je veux avancer. J'aimerais voir Sev' mais il faut qu'on bouffe d'abord. Il sera dans la grande salle, j'imagine.

Nous gagnons notre table où Luna mange un peu plus qu'à midi et elle croque dans l'un des cookies qu'il me restait d'avant avec plaisir. Le chocolat remonte toujours le moral et je suis content de la voir manger, même si elle a refusé sa place à côté de moi pour s'asseoir sur moi. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas sentir ses fesses fermes et rebondies sur ma queue et pour ça, je me concentre un maximum sur le planning à venir.

Nous terminons finalement notre repas et lorsque nous retournons à notre dortoir, j'entraine Luna avec moi dans les appartements de Sev'. Il faut qu'on cause. Et puis, avoir l'aval d'un prof ou deux, c'est mieux non?

Sev' arque un sourcil, surpris de nous trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Sans rien dire, il nous laisse entrer mais je devine que son esprit est occupé à observer attentivement ma blonde à la recherche du moindre problème d'état de choc ou autre encore.

**– Tout va bien? Un chocolat chaud?**

Je grimace avant de refuser. D'habitude, je dis toujours oui, je ne dis jamais non à du chocolat mais c'est assez lourd l'air de rien et je ne sais pas si mon estomac le supportera. Je suis censé aider Luna, pas me faire aider!

Ma réponse le surprend car il fronce les sourcils et je fais mine d'avoir trop mangé, même si je ne me sens pas si lourd que ça. Luna, par contre, accepte plutôt joyeusement et nous nous installons dans les canapés en attendant que les elfes apportent les boissons, un chocolat pour Luna, un café pour Severus et, l'elfe ne me laisse pas le choix, un verre d'eau. Bon, ça au moins, ça passe. Il aurait très bien pu décider que je devais quand même boire un chocolat!

**– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?**

Je me tourne vers Luna, encore indécis. Je ne ferai rien sans son accord et je ne veux pas lui couper la seule retraite possible sans l'avoir consultée avant. Elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'adresser directement à mon père.

**– Evan… a proposé de m'apprendre à me défendre… **

**– Oh… **

Devant sa tête d'ahuri, je ne peux m'empêcher de me justifier.

**– Pas donner des coups, hein! Juste pouvoir se dégager et s'enfuir… **

Je finis par lui donner la liste de tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé et Severus la lit attentivement.

**– Tout ça me parait être une bonne idée. Je pourrais même vous apprendre quelques sorts inoffensifs de mon cru ou vous donner quelques idées de sorts que vous pouvez détourner sans causer le moindre mal mais qui seront suffisants pour vous enfuir. **

**– Et pour la course?**

**– Il y a un parcours le long du stade de quidditch, les alentours du lac sont sûrs aussi. Évitez la forêt interdite par contre…**

Bien reçu! Sev' ajuste un jogging et un t-shirt qui m'appartiennent sur le corps de Luna, nous le remercions et nous sommes sur le point de traverser le tableau lorsque mon père m'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

**– Evan! Je préviendrai les professeurs… Et n'oublie pas, Miss Lovegood est une fille! Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme si moi, je pouvais faire ça! Je suis pas con, du moins pas que je sache! Comme il se fait tard, nous gagnons le dortoir et je laisse Luna rejoindre les filles pour aller m'asseoir à mon bureau et ressortir mon livre de Défense pour attaquer ce maudit devoir.

Heureusement pour moi, il est assez facile et je trouve rapidement quelques passages que j'annote de mon crayon, comme à mon habitude. De ce que je sais, Luna et moi sommes les deux seuls à faire ça.

Je lui ai déjà demandé comment elle faisait avant et elle m'a confié qu'elle recopiait toutes les infos qu'elle trouvait sur un parchemin brouillon avant de barrer ce qui n'était pas intéressant ou important puis elle recopiait une nouvelle fois sous forme de devoir définitif.

Depuis qu'elle fait ma technique, elle dit toujours qu'elle gagne énormément de temps et ça fait plus de moments à partager à deux. J'aime quand elle dit ça.

Comme ça ne fait qu'une trentaine de minutes que je suis dessus et que je ne suis pas fatigué, je profite du calme du dortoir pour faire intégralement mon devoir. Finalement, j'y ai passé une petite heure mais c'est déjà ça de fait.

Avant, j'aurais tout envoyé en l'air mais depuis que je suis avec Luna, je n'aime pas accumuler du retard parce que ça veut dire que plutôt que de pouvoir la bécoter à mon aise, elle va vouloir me faire travailler et ça, c'est vraiment galère, surtout si elle fait des efforts pour passer plus de temps avec moi, ça me ferait chier de gâcher ça avec mes conneries sous prétexte que j'ai la flemme.

Je roule finalement mon rouleau de parchemin lorsque Luna me rejoint et m'enlace par derrière. Je penche la tête en arrière et elle vient déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. J'aime ça, ça m'allumerait presque mais avec ce qu'elle a vécu plus tôt dans la journée, c'est pas le moment alors je range mes pensées perverses loin, très loin dans mon cerveau, pour ne plus y penser.

**– Tu as terminé?**

**– Ouais… **

Je bascule ma chaise vers elle et Luna se glisse aussitôt sur mes jambes, comme une petite fille. Elle cherche le contact et je ne sais pas si je dois être surpris qu'elle le fasse autant. Je sais que nous sommes seuls et qu'elle ose un peu plus lorsque les autres ne sont pas là mais là, je la sens un peu tendue. Est-ce qu'elle cherche le contact parce qu'elle en a envie? Parce qu'elle veut lutter contre sa peur d'être à nouveau touchée ou parce qu'elle a encore peur? Aucune idée.

Sans savoir trop quoi faire, je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se tend un peu mais finit par se détendre en voyant que je ne vais pas plus loin, que je ne fais rien de plus que de la serrer un peu plus fort contre moi. J'embrasse ses cheveux et la sens se saisir de mes mains toujours sur son ventre.

**– Je… je peux dormir avec toi?**

C'est la première fois qu'elle me le demande. D'habitude, elle se glisse dans mon lit en pleine nuit et puis c'est tout, sans me demander mon avis. Je comprends néanmoins que la question est importante pour elle puisqu'elle se lève et se tourne pour me scruter de son regard insistant.

Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens avant d'acquiescer avec assurance. Je lui prends la main avant de me lever et de l'embrasser sur le front.

**– Toujours!**

J'ai bien fait d'accepter. Pendant la nuit et ce, malgré la potion calmante, Luna s'est réveillée plusieurs fois et j'ai parfois eu du mal à la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle se rendorme. Notre nuit n'a finalement pas été terrible même si je suis satisfait de savoir qu'elle ne l'a pas passée toute seule, terrorisée là haut, dans la chambre qu'elle partage normalement avec Milli.

Lorsque le réveil sonne, je grogne avant de le couper aussi sec en espérant me rendormir.. Malheureusement, Luna se réveille et se lève aussitôt. Elle m'adresse un regard et ses yeux dérivent sur mes lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle hésite? Je l'attrape doucement par la main, lui laissant le choix de fuir mais nos regards se connectent et elle glisse ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un bref baiser.

Okay, elle est perturbée. Pas étonnant avec la nuit qu'elle vient de passer. Rien que d'y repenser, j'aurais bien envie d'aller casser la gueule de ces connards une seconde fois. Je n'en fais rien parce que je sais que Luna s'inquiéterait si j'avais des ennuis et elle a pas besoin de ça. Déjà qu'elle a refusé qu'on en parle à son père… Comme il ne s'était rien passé, quoi! D'après elle, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ce que je comprends tout à fait mais elle ne peut pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, pas après cette nuit difficile où elle s'est réveillée maintes fois, tremblante et larmoyante.

Luna file vers son dortoir et je ne suis pas surpris de voir Féline la suivre comme son ombre. Elles sont copines toutes les deux, c'est bien. Au moins je sais qu'elle n'est jamais toute seule ainsi!

Finalement, je me lève à mon tour pour prendre ma douche, me changer et me brosser les dents avant de la rejoindre dans la salle commune. On a qu'une demi journée de cours aujourd'hui. Luna a potions et soins aux créatures magiques et moi j'ai tout l'inverse. On a aucun cours en commun mais il est hors de question qu'elle aille toute seule en cours. J'irai la conduire à son local à chaque fois et tant pis si je suis en retard, je m'en fous!

Nous gagnons la grande salle où Luna mange distraitement le contenu de son assiette. Je fronce les sourcils car ce n'est clairement pas suffisant mais je n'insiste pas. Si je la force, je sais qu'elle finira par vomir comme je le faisais avant et ce n'est pas l'idéal. Par contre, si on va courir cet après-midi, il faudra que je veille à ce qu'elle mange un peu plus et à embarquer une collation sucrée avec moi. Faudrait pas qu'elle fasse un malaise ou une crise d'hypoglycémie, ce serait pas le moment!

Les autres débarquent et je croise le regard de Daph'. Luna est loin d'être comme d'habitude. Elle mange, tête baissée et ne babille même pas. Tout le contraire de ses habitudes en fait. On voit qu'elle est clairement bouleversée par ce qu'elle a vécu hier et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser et d'être furax.

**– On révise ensemble cet après-midi, Luna?**

Je vois bien que c'est une tentative pour lui changer les idées mais j'ai prévu autre chose. Je la laisse cependant choisir mais Luna se tourne une fois vers moi, dans l'attente de mon aval.

**– Lu'… Tu peux y aller si tu veux, t'as pas à me demander… J…j'avais prévu… d'aller courir cet après-midi…**

Ses yeux s'éclairent. Elle sait de quoi je parle mais se mord quand même la lèvre, hésitante. Je la connais et à force, je peux presque deviner à chaque fois à quoi elle pense. Là, tout de suite, elle veut être avec moi mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne veut pas peiner Daphnée.

Je soupire. Je sais qu'elle ne se décidera pas elle-même alors je propose une solution.

**– On… On peut aller courir ensemble une petite heure et après on rejoindra les filles si tu veux!**

Son visage s'éclaire et un sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par acquiescer et je la vois se détendre. Bon, on va clairement pas courir une heure mais je compte bien lui montrer quelques mouvements. Ou alors, on pourra réfléchir aux déviations de sorts possibles en prenant l'air. Ça pourrait être sympa aussi!

**– Courir?**

Oui Blaise, courir. Ça te surprend tant que ça? Je regarde autour de moi et les découvre manifestement tous surpris. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel.

**– Ouais… Ça défoule… et ça me manque… **

Luna baisse les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire le reste même si je sais qu'ils pourraient potentiellement nous aider mais j'ai envie que ça reste entre nous d'abord. Après, on pourra toujours changer d'avis si jamais ça devient trop compliqué.

Le petit déj' se termine et je prends bien soin d'accompagner Luna à son cours, lui demander de m'attendre à la sortie avant de filer comme un taré en direction de mon propre cours qui a, bien sûr, lieu à l'autre bout du château! Une fois de plus, j'arrive à l'heure mais totalement sur les genoux. Putain! Je manque vraiment d'entrainement! Je vais m'y remettre sérieusement! J'irai faire mes sessions avec Luna et je ferai des sessions supplémentaires les matins où je me réveillerai trop tôt les weekend!

Le reste de la matinée va très vite. Je suis les cours et, surtout, je cours entre chaque cours pour être à l'heure si bien que je suis affamé lorsqu'il est l'heure de se mettre à table. Je passe pourtant chercher ma blonde et je veille à ce qu'elle mange plus que ce qu'elle a avalé ce matin, même si pour ça, elle doit bouffer du gâteau pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac!

**– Ça va? Tu veux… une potion? On peut demander à Sev'…**

Elle ouvre son sac et dévoile une fiole identique à celle qui se trouve dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Ah. Il a dû lui en donner pendant son cours ou alors c'est l'infirmière qui lui a donné lorsqu'elle est passée à l'infirmerie pour vérifier si tout allait bien!

Elle boit une gorgée ou deux avant de la ranger précieusement. On remonte dans le dortoir en prenant le temps de digérer une demi-heure avant d'aller enfiler un survêt' plus adéquat qu'une putain de robe noire!

Lorsqu'elle revient avec sa tenue, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je l'embrasse timidement en lui prenant la main.

**– Prête? On va courir doucement au début, promis!**

Elle sourit et je vois dans ses yeux une détermination franche et sincère. Tant mieux. Je sais que c'est une fille mais si je veux qu'elle puisse se défendre, je ne peux pas la ménager. Je vais y aller progressivement mais l'idéal serait qu'elle ait plus d'endurance que les mecs pour parvenir à s'échapper et à les prendre de vitesse.

Nous saluons les filles et gagnons main dans la main le stade de quidditch, désert. On va être tranquilles, c'est bien.

Comme il fait assez froid malgré le soleil, je propose à Luna de s'y mettre tout de suite et, après une bonne inspiration, elle se lance et part à son rythme. J'entame à mon tour le circuit et je suis content d'en avoir choisi un où on voit tout. Ainsi, même si je la dépasse, j'aurai toujours une vue sur elle et ça pourra nous rassurer mutuellement.

Comme ces derniers temps, je galère et je choisis de ne pas aller trop vite au début. C'est difficile parce que mes réflexes me donnent envie de courir comme si j'avais les keufs aux trousses mais je parviens finalement à trouver un nouveau rythme.

Au début, nous courrons ensemble et je remarque qu'elle est concentrée sur son rythme et sa respiration. Elle regarde devant elle mais m'accorde toutefois un regard suivi d'un sourire. Je lui adresse un signe de tête avant de continuer le parcours et prendre quelques foulées sur elle. Normal, j'ai l'habitude. Rapidement, je gagne quelques mètres et me retourne. Luna ne proteste pas et je continue ma route.

Néanmoins, malgré mon endurance, je constate rapidement que mon souffle n'est pas comme d'habitude. C'est vrai qu'en six mois, je n'ai pas bougé des masses et ce ne sont pas les trajets entre les différents locaux qui vont m'entretenir. J'aurais dû reprendre ça bien plus tôt…

Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas mangé suffisamment ces derniers jours. Il faut dire qu'à force de vomir, je ne gardais pas grand-chose dans l'estomac et ça aussi, ça impacte mon énergie et donc, mon endurance.

Je poursuis cependant mon effort et rejoins Luna pour la dépasser une seconde fois. Elle proteste en criant un "heyyyyyy" sonore, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que son pas s'accélère et qu'elle me rejoint, toute rouge et essoufflée.

**– On fait la course!**

Hein? Quoi? Les quelques secondes que j'ai mis à percuter lui permettent déjà de prendre l'avantage et je peine à la rattraper. Mutuellement, nous accélérons chacun à notre tour si bien qu'à l'arrivée, nous sommes finalement courbés en deux, appuyés sur nos genoux pour reprendre notre souffle.

Essoufflée, Luna finit par marcher un peu avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'ombre. Elle bascule en arrière et se couche finalement dans l'herbe, sous un arbre. Je reprends mon souffle et décide de la rejoindre pour profiter un peu de la fraicheur.

Pendant que nous courrions, le soleil s'est joint à nous et la température a monté assez vite malgré ce début du mois de mars. On crève de chaud alors Luna appelle un elfe pour que nous puissions avoir un peu d'eau et nous reprenons des exercices d'étirements. Nous passons ainsi deux bonnes heures dehors et Luna est tellement essoufflée que je ne me sens pas de commencer la défense aujourd'hui. La course, c'est déjà bien. Elle s'en est bien tirée je dois dire. Je pensais qu'elle abandonnerait plus vite que ça.

**– Bien joué!**

**– Merci! C'était dur mais je… non, laisse…**

Hein? Nope, hors de question que je laisse tomber. Ça m'intrigue alors j'insiste un peu pour savoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Le rouge orne ses joues et ses doigts triturent à nouveau son bracelet.

**– Je voulais pas te décevoir…**

Oh! Merde, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça Elle a dû forcer comme jamais! Elle risque d'avoir mal partout! Heureusement qu'on est le weekend! Moi ça va, je suis habitué, je pourrai gérer mais je lui laisserai du repos.

**– Faut y aller à ton rythme, okay?**

**– Bien reçu, chef!**

Je souris avant d'aller l'embrasser sur la tempe. Si je l'embrasse sur la bouche alors qu'elle est à moitié affalée contre moi, je pense que ça finira en roulé-boulé sur l'herbe à la Pocahontas et qu'on finira par faire des choses pas très catholiques tous les deux! Je finis par secouer la tête pour me changer les idées et Luna rougit de plus belle. J'imagine qu'elle devine sans peine à quoi je viens de penser vu que mes yeux se sont posés sur ses lèvres et que mes mains autour de sa taille étaient un peu trop tendues pour que ce soit normal.

**– On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, j'ai les crocs, pas toi?**

Elle acquiesce vigoureusement. Bon, c'est déjà ça, au moins ça lui aura rendu l'appétit! Main dans la main, nous regagnons le dortoir en croisant quelques regards d'élèves surpris. J'imagine que la tenue a de quoi choquer les coincés du cul ou alors ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un courir pour le plaisir. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle commune, la bande est déjà là et Daph' ne peut pas s'empêcher de scruter Luna des pieds à la tête. Discrètement, je vois ma blonde faire un signe de tête à notre préfète et Daphnée se détend aussitôt. Ouais, ça va, j'ai pas été un monstre non plus hein!

**– Je vais prendre une douche** **et je reviens**

Je grogne un peu mais ça n'arrête pas ma blonde.

**– Moi aussi! **

L'espace d'un instant, alors que je grimpe les marches de l'escalier, mon corps se braque. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je nous imagine tous les deux nus sous la douche et c'est vraiment chaud. Putain, faut vraiment que je me calme avec ça…

Elle n'est pas prête, clairement pas! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je suis pas en droit de lui demander ça. On pourrait tenter quelque chose, des préliminaires ou autre chose quoi mais pas maintenant. Pas après ça.

Je retiens un grognement frustré. Putain, si à chaque fois qu'elle prend confiance en elle, il y a des crétins qui gâchent tout, je sens que je vais leur tomber dessus, ils vont rien comprendre!

Je passe finalement plus de temps que prévu sous la douche. Je m'occupe d'abord de ma putain d'érection devenue trop douloureuse avant de me délasser sous l'eau chaude. La chaleur me fait du bien même si je sais que je vais douiller demain. Je n'ose même pas imaginer Luna. Faudrait peut-être que je lui en parle et que je lui dise de se poser, du moins, le temps que les courbatures disparaissent.

Je plonge une fois de plus dans mes pensées avant de me savonner plutôt vigoureusement et de me sécher pour enfiler un truc confortable. J'en ai rien à foutre si je me pointe dans la grande salle pour bouffer en étant habillé d'un bas de jogging avec un t-shirt, on est pas en cours alors j'espère que les profs me foutront la paix avec ça!

Satisfait, je rejoins les autres qui ont finalement migré dans notre chambre pour réviser. Étrangement, même Blaise s'y colle plutôt sérieusement avec Milli. Ça parviendrait presque à me faire hausser un sourcil de surprise mais je n'en fais rien et vais me poser dans mon lit, seul.

**– Te voilà enfin! Tu t'es perdu sous la douche? **

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un œil à mon portable. Merde, j'ai si trainé que ça? Bordel, si ça continue, je vais devenir pire que les meufs et mettre une demi-heure pour une douche! Je grogne vaguement une réponse avant de me coucher dans mon lit. J'ai pas envie de bosser mais je prends quand même un de mes livres, juste pour l'annoter comme je fais d'habitude en écoutant un peu de musique avec mon téléphone et mon casque audio.

De là où je suis, je peux voir Daph' et Luna qui se sont installées à mon bureau et ma blonde me jette quelques regards avant de se concentrer sur son devoir. Je la regarde un peu mâchonner son crayon avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Putain, j'ai envie d'elle. Vraiment. Mais est-ce qu'elle, elle a envie de moi? Après tout… Je suis totalement dépravé, c'est loin d'être ma première fois et… parfois j'ai l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque avec elle. et… Pfff. J'en ai marre.

Je soupire longuement et repose mon livre distraitement à côté de moi. Je passe la main sur mes yeux fatigués et ferme les yeux, concentré sur ma respiration. Inconsciemment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces filles que j'ai eues dans mon lit, celles que j'ai dépucelées et celles qui m'ont appris des choses et qui m'ont dépucelé, moi. Ma première fois, les nuits où j'enchainais parfois les filles pendant plus d'un mois. Le sexe a littéralement été le fil rouge d'une partie de mon adolescence si bien que je me suis cru conditionné par ça et maintenant…

Maintenant je doute. Luna n'est pourtant pas la première à qui je prendrai sa virginité mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Est-ce parce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous? Parce que… je tiens à elle? Parce qu'elle est différente de ce nombre incalculable de plans cul? Je l'ignore encore. Je passe tout mon temps avec elle comme jamais je ne l'ai fait avec les autres filles, je l'ai tout le temps dans la tête et pire encore, j'ai été jusqu'à planifier un rencard de a à z, une première pour moi.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout serait tellement plus facile avec une autre fille, une meuf avec qui je pourrais coucher sans me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Ce serait tellement plus facile. Fini les douches à se masturber en solitaire, bonjour les pipes au détour de chaque couloir, au revoir les nuits cauchemardesques et welcome les nuits torrides.

J'ouvre les yeux. Elle est là, sur le lit, penchée au dessus de moi et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Tous mes soucis s'envolent. Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé ça. Luna est spéciale, je le sais, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tout est si compliqué entre nous. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas me planter. Ce n'est pas une simple meuf avec qui je peux avoir une histoire et tout oublier au lever du soleil. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Elle est inquiète. Je peux le voir à la façon qu'elle a de froncer les sourcils et de se mordiller la lèvre. Je reviens à moi et mes mains effleurent ses flancs sans la serrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de se coucher sur moi si elle n'en a pas envie.

Elle continue de me regarder, je sais qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part mais je n'ai pas envie de la lui donner car je ne sais pas moi-même quelle est la solution à ce problème. Aller voir ailleurs ne résoudra pas mes problèmes ni les siens. Il me faut prendre mon mal en patience et attendre. Il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire d'ailleurs.

Ses mains froides viennent ôter mon casque de mes oreilles mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a rien de grave, juste moi et mes satanés doutes, comme d'habitude. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça l'inquiète pourtant ses yeux continuent à me scruter sans que je puisse y échapper.

Mes yeux à moi bifurquent sur ses lèvres. L'une de mes mains quitte ses côtes pour venir titiller sa joue. Nos visages se rapprochent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, d'abord sagement puis je me ravise. Je n'ai pas envie d'être sage. Je veux qu'elle comprenne jusqu'à quel point je peux avoir envie d'elle.

Notre baiser s'intensifie et la chaleur monte dans mon boxer. Je suis tellement pris dans notre baiser que je ne réalise pas tout de suite que c'est elle qui a mis la langue la première et je réponds avec une avidité plus surprenante encore, comme si j'avais soif d'elle, de son corps, de sa tendresse et de son amour. Comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle, comme si chaque seconde sans elle était une détresse cardiaque sans fin. Comme si… comme si elle était ce que j'attendais. Depuis toujours.


	43. Chapter 43

**NdA: Quelques petits passages un chtit peu chauds et très courts et quelques mots vulgaires sont présents dans ce chapitre mais si vous respectez le rating, théoriquement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes! Vous voilà prévenus! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Heureusement que les autres sont déjà partis parce que le baiser va un peu plus loin que je ne le pensais et la chaleur monte très vite dans mon pantalon. Le corps de Luna est appuyé contre le mien et sentir son corps sur ma peau m'excite plus que je ne le croyais. Mes mains glissent doucement sur ses fesses et je suis sur le point de faire monter la chaleur d'un cran supplémentaire lorsque Luna met fin au baiser et se redresse vivement, le rouge aux joues.

Elle a été trop loin. L'incendie s'est déjà propagé partout dans mon corps et je peine à reprendre une respiration normale. Nos regards se croisent et elle détourne les yeux. Elle aussi a été plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, tout est nouveau pour elle.

**– Euh on… on va manger?**

Elle ne reviendra pas sur ce qui s'est passé. Elle fait un peu comme si on n'avait rien fait du tout et ça m'agace un peu. Est-ce qu'elle cherche à nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ou est-ce qu'elle est tout simplement gênée d'en parler? On n'a jamais pu se dire quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet. C'est comme si elle refusait radicalement qu'on en parle. La lassitude m'envahit face à ses changements de comportement que je ne comprends pas mais je n'en dis rien et choisis de me lever pour quitter ma chambre.

Luna va rejoindre les autres et je l'entends parler avec Milli lorsque je bifurque vers les douches. Il est facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous mais l'incendie qu'elle a allumé dans mon boxer est toujours présent et je dois l'éteindre de toute urgence.

Autrefois, j'aurais trouvé une fille, n'importe laquelle du moment qu'elle accepte de me sucer la queue mais aujourd'hui, je passe plus de temps à me soulager sous la douche qu'à être soulagé sexuellement.

Après avoir finalement passé plus que les cinq minutes prévues dans les toilettes, je me lave les mains et lance le sort que Luna a fini par m'apprendre pour enlever la crasse que j'ai encore foutu partout et je gagne la grande salle en ignorant les coups d'œil appuyés des autres. Allez vous faire foutre, merde, je suis pas d'humeur!

Sans vraiment participer à la conversation, je mange comme un morfal parce que j'ai vraiment la dalle après avoir couru comme un dingue, croque un cookie parce que je ne me sens pas de manger davantage et je regagne finalement ma chambre et mon pieu sans rien dire, les autres sur les talons.

Comme d'hab', je me couche dans mon lit, me glisse sous les couvertures où Onyx me rejoint pour une séance de câlins. Je m'allonge sur le côté et il vient prendre la place qu'il occupait avant, au creux de mes bras, contre mon torse. Je le caresse un moment et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endors sans me préoccuper du reste.

Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû se rendre compte que je m'étais endormi comme ça, en jogging et qu'ils sont allés ailleurs pour ne pas faire de bruit et me réveiller. Je n'émerge finalement que plusieurs heures plus tard et je suis surpris de me retrouver seul. J'avais pris pour habitude de retrouver ma blonde nichée contre moi, peu importait l'heure à laquelle j'ouvrais les yeux mais là, elle n'est pas là. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Est-ce qu'elle réalise que je suis enfin un mec et que j'ai un deuxième cerveau situé sous la ceinture? Est-ce qu'elle a… capté ce que ça voulait dire avoir une relation intime avec un mec? Est-ce qu'elle a eu peur?

En pestant, j'adresse une caresse à mon chat qui ouvre brièvement les yeux et je vais me changer sans faire de bruit pour enfiler un truc plus confortable. Mes yeux tombent naturellement sur l'horloge et je découvre qu'il est presque trois heure du matin. J'ai dormi presque cinq heures comme ça? Las, je mets mon pyjama et regagne ma chambre sans oublier de jeter un œil à la porte qui mène au dortoir des filles, en haut de l'escalier.

Bon bah j'imagine qu'elle viendra pas, vu l'heure qu'il est. Est-ce qu'elle a voulu me laisser tranquille pour que je puisse dormir calmement ? Aucune idée, mais je ne vais pas passer la nuit entière à réfléchir à ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Distraitement, je retrouve mon chat venu quémander quelques caresses et je retourne volontiers sous la chaleur de la couette pour me rendormir vite fait. Ça a du bon de courir comme un fou finalement! Ça fatigue et on dort beaucoup mieux après! J'ai à peine le temps de me féliciter mentalement que mes yeux se referment et je retourne au pays des songes.

Lorsque j'ouvre finalement les yeux pour la seconde fois, il est presque sept heure du matin et Luna n'est pas venue. Je m'en étais douté mais je suis quand même déçu. Il est encore tôt et même si c'est le weekend et que les autres en profitent pour pieuter jusqu'à dix heure au moins, moi je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Je remplis comme d'hab' les gamelles d'Onyx qui me remercie d'un miaulement bref et je file prendre ma douche. Comme je m'y attendais, la chaleur me fait un bien fou et je profite d'être le seul debout pour savourer cet instant comme il se doit avant d'enfiler une autre tenue de sport.

J'hésite avant de finalement laisser un mot sur mon lit au cas où Luna débarquerait ou que les autres viendraient à me chercher et, lorsque je quitte le dortoir en enfilant un gros pull fourré, mon chat me suit, enthousiaste. Lui aussi a envie d'être dehors, j'imagine.

Comme il est encore tôt, je croise seulement quelques elfes que je salue d'un signe de tête avant de décliner le petit dej' pour aller courir. Si je veux espérer pouvoir manger quelque chose, il faut à tout prix que je me vide la tête avant, sinon c'est la gerbe assurée.

Je rejoins finalement le terrain de quidditch et je retiens un frisson. Bordel, on est en mars mais ça caille encore bien ici… Vivement le retour du soleil, ce sera plus supportable. Je resserre ma capuche autour de ma tête pour me préserver des courants d'air, adresse une caresse à mon chat et après une brève expiration, je me mets en marche. Comme c'est le début et que je ne suis pas en compétition, j'y vais tranquille. Je suis au petit trot lorsque j'entends mon chat miauler derrière moi.

Je ralentis pour me retourner et je remarque qu'il court derrière moi. Attends, il fait vraiment son footing avec moi là? Je pouffe avant d'accélérer et je constate qu'il suit mon allure. Okay, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais du footing avec un chat, j'aurais envoyé la personne consulter un psy!

Mais Onyx est bien là et le pire, c'est que ça a l'air de l'amuser. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me suit ainsi mais c'est peut-être la première fois aussi que je cours et que l'activité doit lui paraitre amusante.

Progressivement, j'allonge mes foulées et j'ai un rythme plus soutenu qu'hier, comme si mes réflexes revenaient vite. Je cours comme si j'avais les keufs au cul et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien. Avec ça, pas de pensées qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, pas de souvenirs, pas de flash-back de cet orphelinat de merde, rien. Juste le froid, le terrain et moi.

Je cours encore. Je n'entends plus mon chat mais je le vois au loin grimper dans un arbre pour s'affaler sur une branche. Le veinard. J'aimerais bien être un chat.

Ça doit être facile. La gamelle, les jeux, de l'exploration, une toilette impeccable une fois par jour et un bon couchage full confort devant la cheminée. Peinard quoi!

Je m'imagine tellement affalé sur le tapis, devant le feu chez Sev' que je perds le rythme et je m'affale comme une merde par terre. Aïe, putain! Je retiens un cri de douleur. Ma jambe. Merde, merde, merde!

Je grogne contre moi-même en retenant ma cheville qui me fait super mal. Putain mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Comment j'ai pu tomber tout seul, sans obstacle? Je suis complètement couché sur le dos, dans un recoin et la jambe repliée contre moi, mes mains entourant ma cheville.

Mon chat miaule à côté de moi. J'imagine qu'il a dû me voir me casser la gueule et qu'il est venu voir ce qui se passait, curieux comme il est. Je reprends mon souffle et m'assieds comme je peux. Il grimpe sur moi et je lui octroie une caresse entre les deux oreilles. Il adore ça. Je regarde dans mes poches mais le con que je suis a oublié son portable sur sa table de nuit. Bien joué, Evan… Tu sais prévenir personne en plus!

J'attends un peu que ça passe et je tente de me mettre debout. Cependant, dès que je prends appui sur ma cheville, la douleur revient rapidement. Putain, c'est pas vrai! Avec ma chance, j'ai dû me faire une sale entorse voire pire… J'espère sincèrement que c'est pas fracturé, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. J'ai bien assez de fractures ainsi qui se rappellent à moi chaque jour de pluie qui passe.

Malgré la douleur, je tente quelques pas. Il faut que je regagne l'école et que je trouve quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Le vent se lève et je réalise que des gros nuages se pointent. Manquerait plus que la pluie se ramène maintenant! Je fais un pas, puis deux. La douleur me fait serrer les dents. Insupportable. Faites que ce soit pas cassé s'il vous plait…

Un troisième pas me fait trébucher et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois au sol. Putain, il fait froid. Je réalise qu'en courant, mon corps s'est recouvert de sueur et que le vent la fait sécher sur moi, au travers de mon pull, ce qui achève de me refroidir. Je tente de me relever une nouvelle fois mais la douleur me cloue au sol. Allez, bordel quoi! Même quand tu sautais d'un toit, que tu t'écrasais la gueule par terre, t'arrivais toujours à courir alors pourquoi?! Grognant une nouvelle fois de douleur, je me tourne sur le côté, vaincu et je me recroqueville sur moi-même dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de chaleur.

Cette posture de défense me rappelle douloureusement ce premier orphelinat que j'espérais vainement chasser loin de mes pensées en courant ce matin. Lorsque je me battais parce qu'on me volait ma nourriture, les gardiens me mettaient au coin ou dans la cave. Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de place, je finissais dehors, qu'importe le temps. Quand il avait remarqué que le froid me matait plus que n'importe quelle punition, on me réservait l'extérieur et j'y allais souvent pour tout et pour rien.

Le pire, c'était en hiver, lorsqu'il neigeait. Je n'avais aucun abri et je crevais de froid jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent m'ouvrir la porte, s'ils ne m'oubliaient pas plusieurs heures dehors.

Je ferme les yeux, vaincu. Il fait froid bordel. Tout mon corps tremble et remue les douleurs qui m'habitent depuis toujours. Waw, pourquoi il fait aussi sombre? Attends, je vais vraiment tomber dans les vapes ici?

Mes yeux sont lourds et je suis sur le point de les fermer lorsque j'entends un cri.

**– Evan!**

Mon nom. C'est mon nom. Je grogne pour faire connaitre ma présence mais ma voix n'est qu'un souffle et je ne suis pas certain d'être entendu. Un courant d'air me frôle pourtant et j'ouvre les yeux assez difficilement pour voir la pointe d'un balai de quidditch.

**– Evan!**

J'ouvre complètement les yeux cette fois. Je reconnais cette voix. Draco. Il me touche et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est inquiet.

**– Bordel, t'es gelé!**

Langage, Malfoy, langage… Papa Lulu serait pas très content de t'entendre parler comme ça! La remarque mentale que je me fais m'arrache un sourire. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je suis resté combien de temps couché par terre comme ça? Draco enlève sa robe de quidditch et m'en recouvre.

**– ** **Blaise, va chercher Snape! Tout de suite!**

J'entends un juron. D'autres élèves se posent autour de moi et je me redresse péniblement. je suis tout engourdi. Draco cherche à m'aider mais je pousse un juron avant de reprendre ma cheville. C'est là que je réalise qu'elle est gonflée comme pas possible et que j'ai un magnifique hématome. Je suis foutu.

**– Ta cheville! T'es tombé?**

**–Ou…Ouais… Mal… pas su…marcher.**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. J'entends mon nom une seconde fois et je reconnais la voix de Sev' qui accoure vers moi, suivi à plus petites foulées par l'infirmière.

**– Evan?**

**– On l'a trouvé au sol. Il est complètement gelé et sa cheville…**

Sev' m'observe avec attention et me lance un sort que je reconnais comme étant un diagnostic. Il soupire avant de me lancer un sort de chaleur. Je ferme les yeux de soulagement. Putain, ça fait du bien. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas à chaque fois, moi? L'infirmière arrive à son tour et ausculte ma cheville. Elle pince les lèvres avant de l'immobiliser d'un sort. Putain, si j'avais su…

**– On va aller voir ça à l'infirmerie Mr Snape. Voilà une potion contre la douleur en attendant…**

Je l'accepte bien volontiers et je laisse Sev' me porter carrément. Je grogne. Ça fait encore mal et j'entends brièvement que l'infirmière parle de possibilité de fracture, ce que je n'espère pas.

Nous traversons le terrain de quidditch rapidement et je me rends compte que même si j'avais pu me remettre debout ou même ramper, je ne serais jamais arrivé au château sans finir complètement gelé ou trempé avant d'être à l'abri.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dehors mais suffisamment pour que mon corps soit transi de froid. Je sais que Draco s'entraine toujours vers 8h30 avec son équipe puisqu'il râle souvent contre les horaires imposés.

Ma cheville me fait toujours mal et je grogne un peu. Sev' resserre sa prise sur moi sans toutefois me faire mal et je l'entends discrètement me murmurer des encouragements. La potion aide mais elle n'est clairement pas suffisante. Ma théorie sur la simple entorse est loin d'être la bonne sinon le dosage aurait suffi enfin… je crois. Sev' accélère le pas et nous gagnons l'infirmerie en quelques minutes à peine.

Mon père me dépose sur le lit et je me recroqueville sur moi-même dans un vieux réflexe pour garder de la chaleur.

**– Détendez-vous Mr Snape…**

Severus croise les bras et me regarde pendant que l'infirmière lance un sort de diagnostic plus poussé que celui qu'il a lancé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**– Rupture du tendon d'Achille… Restez avec lui, Severus, je vais chercher les potions…**

Rupture de quoi? C'est pas une fracture alors? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir marcher? J'attrape la main de Sev' et mon regard croise le sien.

**– Pas… l'hôpital…**

Sev' fronce les sourcils. Je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision mais je ne cèderai pas.

**– Nous verrons. Tu vas prendre les potions, on va immobiliser ta cheville et nous irons à Ste Mangouste s'il y a des complications. Il faudra bien te reposer, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce alors que l'infirmière revient avec deux potions qu'elle me tend.

**– La potion va rétablir votre tendon mais ça va faire mal. Prenez encore de la potion pour la douleur. Elle est plus forte donc si vous avez des vertiges, c'est normal. Vous vous reposerez ici.**

**– N…**

**– Evan, c'est pour ton bien…**

**– Appart…ement…**

Severus jette un œil à l'infirmière. Elle ne semble pas d'accord mais mon père est bon négociateur et elle finit par céder à condition que je repose réellement ma cheville pendant au moins trois à quatre jours et qu'elle puisse venir vérifier l'état de la blessure et avoir des rapports de Sev'.

Soulagé de ne pas devoir rester ici, je prends la potion contre la douleur avant de poursuivre avec celle, plus dégueu, de guérison. Je grimace. Je n'aime décidément pas ça mais si ça peut me soulager et me guérir, je vais pas râler.

Satisfaite, l'infirmière immobilise ma cheville à nouveau et je me redresse non sans gémir une nouvelle fois. Ouais, évidemment, j'aurais dû attendre au moins cinq minutes que ça ait le temps d'agir et que les vertiges s'estompent avant de faire le con. Ouah, j'ai l'impression de revenir dans le passé quand je m'étais complètement saoulé à la bière.

**– Evan!**

Je tourne la tête pour voir arriver Luna, Daph', Milli et Théo. Je soupire. Les garçons ont certainement dû faire la communication. Ma blonde contourne mon père et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me prendre la main.

**– Ça va? Tu vas bien? **

J'acquiesce. Ouais. J'ai connu mieux mais ça va là. La douleur est en train de diminuer et je soupire d'aise. Ça fait du bien.

**– Mr Snape va devoir reposer sa cheville le plus possible, je compte sur vous mesdemoiselles!**

**– Bien madame!**

Severus fait apparaitre des béquilles qu'il me donne. Je lui lance un regard noir mais il arque un sourcil.

**– N'y songe même pas, Evan. Tu ne marcheras pas sans…**

J'ai ma fierté mais je suppose que si je fais la mauvaise tête directement, autant signer pour rester à l'infirmerie tout de suite… Je soupire et j'entreprends de faire un premier pas avec ces saloperies. J'ai l'air d'un con, évidemment, puisque je n'arrive pas à m'en servir. Mais j'y vais doucement et Luna passe sa main dans mon dos pour m'accompagner.

Le chemin est long et j'ai plusieurs fois envie de m'arrêter. Le froid me dissuade de le faire et je grogne doucement jusqu'à atteindre un banc où je m'assieds. Bordel, c'est fatiguant. Je vais mettre des heures à aller d'un local à l'autre pour mes cours, ça craint!

Je reprends mon souffle quelques minutes et Luna vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'entends un miaulement et repère mon chat en compagnie de Féline. Il grimpe sur mes genoux et je lui octroie une caresse. Il ronronne et ça m'apaise un peu.

Le froid revient finalement très vite et, malgré les sorts de chaleur, j'ai la sensation d'être toujours dehors. Même si je ne suis pas remis de ma fatigue, je me relève donc pour continuer mon chemin et ainsi, me réchauffer. La route est longue mais je continue de forcer pour rentrer le plus vite possible.

Daph' me parle de manger mais il est hors de question que j'aille dans la grande salle avec ça, là tout de suite. J'ai l'air d'un con. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'y habituer… Je refuse donc d'y aller et Luna propose que nous mangions tous dans la salle commune, ce que j'accepte aussitôt. Ça c'est une bonne idée!

Patiemment, j'atteins la salle commune et je ne suis pas fâché de me poser enfin dans l'un des canapés, devant la cheminée. Ma place de prédilection. Je soupire d'aise pendant que Daph' demande poliment aux elfes de nous amener le petit déjeuner ici.

Luna passe sa main sur mon bandage et ses yeux croisent les miens.

**– Ça va?**

Je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète, ça sert à rien de lui mentir. Je cède donc et décide de répondre sincèrement.

**– Ça va. J'ai douillé mais la potion agit, t'inquiète pas.**

Inutile qu'elle sache que je suis resté prostré au sol dans le froid pendant je sais pas combien de temps et que ça a ravivé des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Luna se glisse tout contre moi et sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule.

**– Evan, j'ai pris des pains au chocolat, ça te va?**

Je souris. Ouais, tant qu'il y a du chocolat, ça me va toujours. Reste à espérer qu'ils restent bien calés au fond de mon estomac par contre, et ça, ça va être compliqué.

Je croque un morceau et le mâche longuement. Je frisonne encore. Pourtant il fait bon dans la pièce mais c'est psychologique. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon esprit de revenir en arrière, quand j'étais transi de froid lors de mes punitions extérieures en plein hiver. C'était déjà pénible au début mais après avoir été battu à plusieurs reprises, mes fractures se rappelaient à moi et il était pénible de bouger pour se réchauffer tout en ayant mal.

La main de Luna qui vient se loger dans la mienne me fait sursauter. Idiot! Je lui dis que ça va et puis je plonge dans mes pensées. C'est évident qu'elle ne peut que s'inquiéter!  
Les autres autour de nous mangent aussi mais le silence est plus pesant que d'habitude. C'est bon hein, je suis pas mort! Pourtant je continue de trembler et Luna ne peut s'empêcher d'aller chercher mon plaid dans ma chambre.

La chaleur supplémentaire me fait du bien même si les autres ont l'air de ne pas souffrir du froid du tout. Enfin, c'est normal j'imagine, ils ne sont pas restés prostrés au sol dans le froid pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, eux…

Nous terminons finalement le petit déjeuner et je refuse un second pain au chocolat. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit et mon estomac chamboulé par ce que j'ai vécu ne va pas m'aider à accepter de nouvelles bouchées alors je préfère y renoncer.

Les garçons restent là mais je vois bien que leurs yeux sont tournées vers moi. Dans un grognement, je me relève et Luna suit aussitôt le mouvement. Je me retourne pour voir l'escalier. Putain, j'avais oublié. Comment je vais monter ça, moi? À quatre pattes?

Heureusement, Sev' entre à ce moment là. Je prends alors conscience que je suis debout et le vois froncer les sourcils. Merde.

**– Evan?**

Je grimace et lui montre l'escalier.

**– Tu veux te reposer?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais. Je veux surtout retrouver la sécurité de mon lit et m'envelopper dans mes couvertures, quitte à crever de chaud. Je préfère ça aux tremblements.

Sev' sort sa baguette et je me sens décoller du sol. Je flotte dans les airs. Génial! Délicatement, il me fait venir à lui et je retiens un haut le coeur. Ouais, bon, c'est pas top finalement. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être mais pas là.

Mon père s'en aperçoit car il fronce davantage les sourcils et se dépêche de me conduire dans ma chambre avant de me poser dans mon lit et de lancer un autre sort d'attraction pour faire venir trois autres potions.

**– Une potion pour la nausée. Ça c'est ton traitement. La bleue à prendre tous les matins, la rouge c'est l'antidouleur. Toutes les huit heures. Pas avant. Si la douleur empire, préviens-moi, je te donnerai un complément.**

J'acquiesce avant de me rouler en boule sous mes couvertures. Là, je suis bien. Sev' repart et Luna vient s'asseoir près de moi. Elle glisse sa main sous la couette et ma propre main vient la rejoindre. je soupire.

**– Ça va?**

Je ne réponds pas. Difficile de dire si je vais bien. La douleur est complètement partie, ça oui, mais mon passé ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Je recule un peu et écarte la couverture dans une invitation silencieuse. Sans hésiter, elle se glisse sous la couette et se blottit contre moi. Sa chaleur me fait un bien fou.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa présence me réconforte et en plus, elle chasse le froid. Je soupire d'aise lorsque les autres finissent par nous rejoindre.

**– Ça va, vieux? T'as tout ce qu'il te faut?**

Blaise est choqué. J'imagine que me voir dans cet état doit lui faire bizarre. Je grogne un peu pour la forme et Luna passe une main dans mes cheveux.

**– Tu veux un bouquin?**

**– Monsieur Snape a dit "repos", Draco!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'aime bien Daph' mais parfois elle prend un peu tout au pied de la lettre. Je dois reposer ma cheville pour épargner mon tendon mais je peux très bien lire et même faire mes devoirs!

**– Evan?**

Je repense à l'idée mais je ne me sens pas de faire mes devoirs. Pas maintenant. Mais pour me changer les idées, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai trop froid pour bouger.

**– Repose-toi**

Luna glisse une main dans mes cheveux et après quelques mots échangés avec les autres, les garçons quittent la pièce.

Comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je décide d'enlever mes fringues pour opter pour une tenue plus confortable et moins froide avant de prendre le cul de ma fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve et de fermer les yeux.

Je savoure la caresse continue dans mes cheveux et je finis par m'endormir, serein et bien au chaud.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour la deuxième fois, Luna est toujours assise dans mon lit, près de moi. L'une de ses mains est sur ma tête, l'autre tient le livre qu'elle lit. Immobile, je l'observe un peu et la découvre en train d'étudier.

J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas voulu me laisser tout seul et qu'elle a fini par s'ennuyer. Je finis par m'agiter et elle m'adresse un regard doux. Je me redresse péniblement et pousse un profond soupir de réveil. Elle sourit et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

**– Hey…**

**– Tu as faim? Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger! Des pâtes, ça te va?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, j'ai pas trop envie de manger mais si je n'avale rien, j'imagine qu'elle va s'inquiéter. Luna commande deux assiettes et je remarque que, comme d'habitude, les elfes ont fait de l'excès de zèle en remplissant plus que nécessaire les deux assiettes. Je ne pourrai jamais manger tout ça mais je vais faire un effort.

Luna prend la chaise et s'assied à mes côtés. Elle dépose l'une des assiettes sur mes genoux et je mange distraitement. Ça a beaucoup de goût et, surtout, c'est bien chaud. Tout ce qu'il me faut. Je ne tremble plus mais je sais que c'est typiquement le genre de souvenirs qui peut raviver des cauchemars et provoquer des crises violentes si je ne prends aucune potion et je n'ai plus une seule goutte de sommeil sans rêve, génial…

J'arrive à manger environ un tiers de l'assiette avant d'être plein et nous laissons un elfe débarrasser le tout. Il me jette un œil confus avant de disparaitre et de revenir avec deux sachets de cookies. Je m'en doutais. J'en accepte un et Luna reprend son livre pour réviser.

**– On bosse?**

J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Je dois me vider la tête sinon ça n'ira pas, je le sais. Heureusement, Luna finit par accepter à condition qu'on arrête si je suis fatigué. Elle me tend donc ses notes et je reprends avec plaisir mon rôle de professeur.

Nous travaillons un peu. Pas beaucoup parce que Luna a déjà bien travaillé mais nous avançons bien. Même si je suis dans cet état là, elle ne m'épargne pas et nous inversons les rôles jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre et que je décide de l'embrasser.

Je l'attire vers moi et elle se retrouve rapidement à demi-allongée sur mon propre corps. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Elle rougit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je glisse mes mains sur ses reins puis sur ses fesses alors que notre baiser s'intensifie. Je gémis mais elle se retire aussitôt, rouge de gêne.

**– Pardon! Je t'ai fait mal?**

Une de mes mains quitte ses fesses pour saisir sa nuque et reprendre notre baiser.

**– Dis pas de bêtises…**

Je souris pour la rassurer et nous repartons dans notre délire de pervers jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent pour nous interrompre et me frustrer une nouvelle fois.

**– Et bah ça va mieux on dirait!**

La ferme Blaise! Je lui adresse mon majeur. J'ai pas trop envie d'y penser. J'embrasse un peu ma blonde comme un pansement, comme pour oublier, pour ne plus y penser. Une tentative désespérée pour me raccrocher au présent.

Alors je l'ignore et je continue d'embrasser Luna avec ardeur. Elle met cependant un terme à notre baiser et se relève, le rouge aux joues. Son regard se fait fuyant et je sais que j'ai été trop loin. Je me recouche mollement et grogne une injure.

Le froid revient rapidement et je retourne sous mes couvertures. Blaise continue de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin mais je vois bien qu'il ne m'emmerde pas comme d'habitude. J'ai pas envie d'être pris en pitié et ça m'énerve qu'il le fasse mais je ne dis rien parce qu'il a raison, je fais pitié.

Je donne le change comme je peux mais je réalise très bien que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Lorsque j'ai des choses comme ça en tête, mon premier réflexe aurait été de courir mais avec ma jambe dans cet état, Sev' a été clair, c'est non.

**– On est venu voir si t'avais besoin de quelque chose mais ça a l'air d'aller!**

**– Ça va…**

**– Bon allez, zou! On va te laisser tranquille! Repose-toi bien hein!**

Luna m'adresse un regard et j'attrape mon casque resté sur ma table de nuit et mon portable. Un peu de musique, un bon bouquin et c'est bon. Ça devrait aller. Je fais mine de me plonger dans ma lecture et les regarde d'en aller.

J'attends un peu avant de me lever. Ma jambe ne me fait plus aussi mal et j'ai vraiment besoin de me fumer une clope ou deux. J'attrape mes béquilles et envisage de me lever lorsque la porte s'ouvre et je retombe mollement dans mon lit.

Mon père entre et arque un sourcil.

**– Evan? Tu comptais aller quelque part?**

Je hausse les épaules.

**– Je peux pas fumer ici…**

Il soupire.

**– C'est vrai. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?**

Pourquoi pas. Au moins je ne devrai pas galérer dans les escaliers. Comme pour monter, Sev' me fait léviter mais je prends soin de me stabiliser avec la rampe pour ne pas trop tourner et avoir la gerbe.

Nous arrivons en bas de l'escalier et, même si Sev' me le propose, je refuse qu'il m'aide davantage et décide de marcher avec mes béquilles.

Bien entendu, je croise Potter et sa clique mais étrangement, il me laisse tranquille, lui. Son copain tente bien quelque chose mais Sev' l'en dissuade d'un regard. Simple et efficace. Je galère quelques minutes avec ces saletés mais j'arrive à me déplacer et je gagne la petite cour où j'avais pris l'habitude de fumer mes clopes.

Comme je suis beaucoup avec Luna et que je l'accompagne à chaque fois en cours, j'avais un peu perdu cette habitude mais en ce moment, j'en ai besoin et je ne pourrais tout simplement pas m'en passer. Je m'assieds sur le muret en grognant contre ma cheville et j'allume une première clope. Je tire dessus si vite qu'il n'en reste pratiquement plus rien. Ça ne m'a rien fait alors j'en allume une seconde. Putain, est-ce que les potions ont annihilé les effets de la clope ou quoi?

La seconde cigarette me donne tort et je me détends petit à petit avant de soupirer longuement et de recracher la fumée. Le vent souffle et je frissonne mais Sev' m'enveloppe aussitôt de sa cape. Je regarde derrière mon épaule. Il est là et me regarde d'un air bienveillant.

**– Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid…**

J'apprécie l'attention. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus tout seul maintenant et que ces crétins qui m'enfermaient dehors n'existent plus. Une plainte a été déposée contre l'orphelinat et beaucoup de ses membres ont été emprisonnés. Ça s'est passé peu de temps après mon admission à l'hôpital.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, Greg' était là. Il avait été le premier à m'annoncer que ces salopards ne me feraient plus de mal et j'avais pleuré avant d'être enlacé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'aurais voulu dire merci mais ma voix ne franchissait plus le seuil de mes lèvres depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, profitant du silence avec mon père à mes côtés, ma deuxième clope terminée depuis de longues minutes. Des souvenirs de mes débuts avec Greg' d'abord, Phil' ensuite, défilent dans ma tête. De gamin accro au sexe et muet, je suis devenu amoureux et, bon, je galère toujours à parler parfois mais ça commence à venir. Ça dépend avec qui et de quoi on parle. Quand j'y pense, j'en aurai parcouru un long chemin. Mais mon avenir reste à venir et j'ai encore une longue route à tracer.

**– Tu veux rentrer?**

J'acquiesce et me relève péniblement. Je jette un œil à mes béquilles puis au long couloir qui m'attend. Pff, ça va être pénible…

**– Un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer un peu en rentrant, ça te dit?**

Sev' attend ma réponse. Il reste à mes côtés et m'observe prendre patiemment mes béquilles et me mettre en marche.

**– Un peu…**

**– Ça marche!**


	44. Chapter 44

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie d'Evan, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Oh et on a encore un petit dérapage en fin de chapitre mais bon, vous avez l'habitude maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Bonne lecture et à jeudi :)**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Il est là, debout à côté de mon lit, occupé à me regarder de ses yeux fous. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il m'attrape par le cou et me tire hors du lit. J'essaie de crier mais je ne peux que gémir. Ma voix n'est déjà plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Très vite, je me retrouve isolé. Il descend à la cave et je gémis encore plus. Non, je n'ai rien fait, je ne veux pas y aller!

**– La ferme putain! Arrête de gémir ou je t'éclate la gueule!**

La suite, je la connais par coeur. Il me projette sur le sol avant de m'éclater la gueule même si j'arrête de gémir pourtant. Ce n'était pas mes premières fractures et il prenait un malin plaisir à briser des membres qui n'étaient pas encore remis pour me faire gémir plus fort alors qu'il me bâillonnait. Un malade. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, prostré dans le noir à être battu. La veille, j'avais passé toute la journée sous la neige avec pour seuls vêtements un t-shirt et un short trop grand pour moi.

Tard dans l'après-midi, il était venu me rechercher dans la petite cour enneigée avant de m'enfermer à la cave. Je connais cet endroit. Depuis que je suis ici, j'y ai passé plus de temps que n'importe qui. Il est là, il me fait face et m'arrache mon haut. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Le premier coup vient. Le second. Ses mains se posent sur moi, sa main est sur ma gorge et se resserre de plus en plus.

**– Evan! Evan! Réveille-toi!**

J'ouvre les yeux. Putain, j'suis où? Je tremble et je ne peux empêcher la nausée de monter dans ma gorge. Je vomis avant de basculer sur le côté. Je suis perdu. Il est toujours là, debout, au pied de mon lit. Je recule et je tombe à côté du lit. Ma tête et ma jambe blessée heurtent le sol. Je suis sonné.

Luna est agenouillée à mes côtés. J'entends d'autres voix. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je n'y comprends rien. Quelqu'un s'en va. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. L'autre est toujours là. Il me regarde et s'efface lorsque mon père le traverse pour me rejoindre. Je soupire. Je tremble encore.

Sev' s'agenouille à mes côtés. Il prend mes mains, je le vois, mais je ne les sens pas. Il me prend la tête, murmure quelque chose aux autres et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Sans que je puisse l'arrêter, il voit ce que je viens de revivre en cauchemars.

**– Accio potion calmante…**

Sev' me redresse et je sens une fiole pressée contre mes lèvres. J'ouvre difficilement ma bouche et déglutis avec difficulté. La potion agit immédiatement et mon corps se fait mou contre celui de Sev'. Il me soulève et m'entraine plus loin. Je n'ai pas la force de me débattre et la potion est trop forte pour que j'arrive à paniquer.

–**Retournez vous coucher, je m'en occupe…**

Sev' me porte, poursuit son chemin et je reconnais le tableau qui sépare la salle commune de ses appartements. Il grimpe les marches et me dépose dans mon lit dans ma chambre. Je soupire. Il allume rapidement les veilleuses et je me sens aussitôt rassuré.

Je reprends peu à peu contact avec la réalité et me redresse dans mon lit. Je grogne. Putain, ma cheville…

**– Attends, je vais regarder, ne bouge pas. **

Il jette un sort et remet soigneusement mon attelle qui s'était desserrée suite au choc avant de m'administrer une potion contre la douleur.

**– Ça va aller, je m'occupe de toi…**

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux. Elle tremble. Il est inquiet, je le vois au fond de ses yeux. Les images parlent plus que les pauvres mots que j'ai pu lui confier à propos de mon passé à l'orphelinat. Il a vu les blessures, Phil' lui a parlé de mes fractures et certainement de mon passif avec les adultes mais le voir presque en direct', c'est autre chose j'imagine.

Je finis par fermer les yeux mais je n'ose pas me rendormir. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Mon accident n'a pu que me rappeler quelque chose que j'aurais préféré oublier. Je pensais que ça irait, que j'avais surmonté la crise mais c'était loin d'être le cas et j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je finis par me calmer et j'essaie de parler mais une fois de plus, le son ne revient pas, comme si j'étais revenu des années en arrière.

**– Ally? Peux-tu aller chercher Poppy? Nous avons besoin d'elle ici…**

L'elfe convoquée acquiesce et disparait rapidement pour revenir avec l'infirmière, à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

**– Severus?**

**– Une crise. **

L'infirmière lève sa baguette et je ne peux m'empêcher de me recroqueviller sur moi-même au souvenir de la batte avec lequel il me tabassait.

**– Tout va bien se passer, Evan… Poppy veut juste voir ce que tu as. Tu connais le sort de diagnostic, non? **

J'acquiesce mollement et laisse l'infirmière analyser ce qui ne va pas. Sans surprise, c'est l'état de choc qui est diagnostiqué. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Sev' fait l'inventaire des potions que j'ai prises et l'infirmière décide d'y ajouter un autre truc.

**– Ça va vous faire somnoler, Mr Snape. Vous allez vous reposer quelques heures et nous allons vous mettre en observation à l'…**

**– Poppy…**

L'infirmière roule des yeux mais Sev' sait très bien que je ne supporte pas l'infirmerie et que j'y risque de faire une autre crise, peut-être plus violente encore.

**– Bon, d'accord, il peut rester ici mais je veux un rapport tous les jours et je veux être avertie de toute évolution!**

Sev' acquiesce et je prends la potion. Je suis complètement shooté et pourtant, je trouve encore le moyen de lutter contre elle jusqu'à ce que Sev' reprenne sa caresse dans mes cheveux.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu le soir où j'ai subi ma dernière agression. Le soir où, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, quelqu'un m'avait tendu la main. Je referme alors les yeux et plonge alors dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux encore une fois, les lumières sont toujours allumées et Sev' n'est plus à mon chevet. Je me redresse douloureusement sur les coudes pour le découvrir assis à mon bureau en train de corriger des copies. Il l'a mis dans l'autre sens afin de pouvoir travailler tout en continuant de garder un œil sur moi.

**– Tu es réveillé. **

J'acquiesce mollement, encore un peu dans les vapes. Je sais pas ce qu'elle m'a donné mais c'est plus fort qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. En tout cas, j'ai bien dormi et c'est déjà ça. Je me sens reposé et apte à me lever même si je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

**– Si tu te sens bien, ça te dirait de manger un peu? J'ai fait préparer des toast légers pour toi au cas où.**

Mon estomac gargouille. Il a bien fait. Même si je ne suis pas en état de manger quelque chose de riche, les toast passeront et je me sentirai probablement mieux avec quelque chose dans le ventre.

j'acquiesce donc une nouvelle fois et Sev' approche un plateau garni.

Je ne veux cependant pas manger au lit car ça me rappelle trop les hôpitaux. Je me lève donc en grimaçant sous le regard inquiet de mon père.

**– Evan? Ta cheville?**

**–N…N…**

Putain! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas! Frustré, je soupire longuement mais le son refuse une nouvelle fois de sortir de ma bouche. Je serre les poings. Non, je n'ai pas mal à ma cheville, c'est juste mon corps qui est crispé. Facile à dire, allez, dis-le!

**– Non?**

J'acquiesce. Merci Sev'. J'ai pas l'énergie pour parler aujourd'hui. Il croise mon regard mais il ne cherche pas à lire dans mes pensées comme il l'aurait fait. J'imagine que ce qu'il a vu dans ma tête la nuit dernière doit lui rester en mémoire.

D'un pas maladroit, je me lève et attrape mes béquilles restées à côté de mon lit pour marcher. Sev' me suit, inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je dois pisser. Il me laisse faire et je me tiens difficilement debout sans béquille pour me vider tranquillement. Soulagé, je range mon matos et me lave les mains avant de reprendre mes béquilles.

Comme je m'y attendais, Sev' est derrière la porte. Il est passé en mère poule level 2 je pense. Je le regarde avant de fixer les escaliers. J'y arriverai pas. Si je tente de descendre, je vais me casser la gueule et je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus. Comme il tient toujours mon plateau, je le lui désigne et pointe l'étage inférieur.

**– Tu veux manger en bas?**

Super, je savais que j'étais bon en mimes. J'acquiesce et Sev' me lance le sort une nouvelle fois pour me faire asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. C'est un peu inconfortable pour moi qui suis tout crispé mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Sev' dépose le plateau devant moi et j'attrape un toast finement beurré avec de la confiture dessus pour le porter à mes lèvres. C'est léger et légèrement sucré. Pas trop lourd à digérer mais quand même bon. J'apprécie l'effort et en mange un deuxième, ce qui fait sourire l'elfe qui vaque à ses occupations.

**– En dessert, nous avons fait un peu de pudding au chocolat pour monsieur Snape, est-ce que cela vous ira?**

J'aurais bien aimé lui dire de m'appeler Evan mais comme je n'arrive pas à produire de son aujourd'hui, je me contente de hocher la tête et d'attraper le petit pot de pudding qui pop sur la table.

Ça aussi c'est bon. Et puis, c'est du chocolat et inconsciemment peut-être, ça me réconforte un peu. Je profite d'avoir l'horloge en face de moi pour m'apercevoir que j'ai pioncé toute la nuit mais aussi une grosse partie de la matinée et qu'il est presque midi. Oups, j'ai mangé en décalé. Tant pis. C'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus assez faim pour manger le repas suivant et, même si je ne supporte pas le gaspillage, manger davantage me rendrait malade. Ce serait contre productif.

**– Ne t'inquiète pas pour le repas du midi, les elfes ont préparé un plat spécial pour toi. Il est sous charme de stase donc tu peux le manger quand tu veux. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le gaspillage. **

Je hausse un sourcil. Je lui ai déjà dit ou il l'a remarqué? Aucune idée. Mes pensées sont assez confuses et j'avoue être un peu perdu. Je termine mon pudding lorsque des coups se font entendre contre la porte d'entrée. Sev' soupire profondément et me laisse quelques secondes pour aller ouvrir la porte.

De là où je suis, j'entends les voix de la bande et je peine à saisir leurs mots tellement ils partent dans tous les sens. Quelques questions fusent mais aucun ne laisse à Sev' le loisir d'y répondre avant de poser d'autres questions. Je remarque alors que j'entends les voix de tout le monde sauf de ma blonde. Ils l'ont laissée seule?

Grognant, j'attrape mes béquilles pour me lever et me dirige à mon tour vers la porte d'entrée.

**– Evan! **

Sev' se tourne vers moi mais je ne quitte pas la bande des yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard que je cherchais. Luna. Elle est là. Ses grands yeux sont inquiets et je peux voir sa lèvre trembler. Elle est inquiète et je pense qu'elle se contient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

Maladroitement, j'appose mes béquilles contre le mur et ouvre les bras. Mécaniquement, elle marche vers moi avant de se plaquer un peu brusquement contre mon torse. Ses bras me resserrent davantage contre elle et, même si je grimace un peu, je ne l'arrête pas. J'imagine qu'elle a dû passer sa nuit et sa matinée à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je veux ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que tout va bien mais rien ne vient. Tout ne va pas bien, évidemment, puisque je suis revenu à la case départ mais au moins, je ne suis pas tout seul. Mes mains glissent sur son visage et je vais l'embrasser tout en douceur. Putain, ça fait grave du bien.

Blaise siffle dans notre dos mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'embrasse ma blonde comme si je voulais revenir en arrière quand j'étais encore capable de parler pour la rassurer, quand je n'étais pas blessé. Ma cheville se rappelle à moi et je réalise qu'inconsciemment, j'ai reposé mon pied blessé au sol.

Je ne m'en soucie pas. Luna est dans mes bras et pleure en me serrant de toutes ses forces alors même si je douille un peu, je ne moufte pas, je veux lui montrer que je suis là, que la crise est passée, du moins, pour le moment. Je ne sais pas encore comment se passeront les autres nuits mais les séances de méditation que j'ai suivies avec Sev' pendant les vacances n'ont pas suffi. Il faut que je m'entraine davantage et que je pense à faire le vide avant de m'endormir et espérer que ça marche.

Cette nuit-là, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais trop nerveux pour y arriver, même si Luna était à mes côtés. Peut-être que c'est ça qui a causé mes cauchemars et par extension, ma crise. J'imagine que ça a dû être spectaculaire. J'en ai déjà eu à l'orphelinat mais je m'en souviens rarement. Ici, j'ai des flash. Sev' lit dans ma tête, il me porte et puis c'est un peu le trou noir.

Est-ce que j'ai crié? Je n'en sais rien. Je déteste cette part de ma vie où c'est comme si un pan entier de ma mémoire avait foutu le camp.

Luna s'arrête peu à peu de pleurer contre mon épaule mais ne desserre pas son étreinte sur moi. Je l'embrasse encore. Les autres ne disent rien. Je regarde derrière Luna pour voir Milli bâillonner Blaise comme elle peut, Théo et Daph' se tiennent la main et Draco observe comme toujours silencieusement dans son coin.

Je soupire. Luna revient à la réalité et se sépare de moi. Dommage. J'appréciais le contact. Ça me réchauffait un peu. Ça caille pas mal ici en fait… Elle glisse sa main sur ma joue et je me penche volontiers vers elle, front contre front. Elle rompt une nouvelle fois le contact et sa main passe de ma joue à mon front.

**– Tu es chaud…**

Sev' rapplique au pas de course et me lance un sort de diagnostic.

**– Température à 39,2°C. Retourne t'allonger dans le canapé, Evan…**

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Ouais, ouais… Ça explique pourquoi je caille en fait mais j'ai toujours fait de la température après mes crises. J'avais juste oublié ce que ça faisait, j'imagine. Luna est encore inquiète. Elle fronce les sourcils alors que Sev' me donne une potion et je l'invite à venir s'asseoir près de moi.

Sagement, elle s'assied au bord du canapé et je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot mais je sais que faire une fixation là-dessus ne m'aidera pas à me débloquer. Il faudra du temps. Peut-être pas aussi longtemps que la première fois, enfin, j'espère. Ça m'ennuierait beaucoup si je ne pouvais plus communiquer avec Luna. Bon, on a toujours les téléphones mais c'est pas assez.

Après un court instant, Draco finit par s'avancer.

**– Tu nous as fait peur, Evan… **

J'acquiesce. Ouais, j'imagine. Désolé pour ça.

**– Enfin… On est venu voir comment tu allais… On va te laisser te reposer. T'inquiète pas pour Luna et pour les cours, d'accord? On gère! **

J'acquiesce. Ouais, merci. Théo s'avance à mon tour et je remarque mon chat qui le suit de près et un sac. Onyx s'avance et prend possession de mes genoux pour obtenir quelques gratouilles que je lui accorde volontiers. Lui aussi n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui s'est passé mais ses ronrons ne trompent personne. Il va bien.

**– Je t'ai ramené tes affaires… Ton téléphone, ton casque, quelques livres… Si tu en veux d'autres, note les titres, j'irai te les chercher…**

Ils sont vraiment aux petits soins pour moi. Est-ce que ma crise a été si terrible que ça? Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne me souviens vraiment de pas grand-chose et ça rend le tout compliqué. Finalement, ils repartent tous à l'exception de ma blonde qui ne m'a toujours pas lâché.

**– Miss Lovegood? Evan doit se reposer au maximum, je compte sur vous… Evan? Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre? **

J'acquiesce. Je sais que Luna se sentira plus à l'aise en haut qu'ici, avec Sev' dans les alentours. Je me fais donc léviter une nouvelle fois et Sev' remonte le sac que Théo a déposé dans l'entrée. C'est bien. Si je dois rester ici, au moins, j'aurai de quoi m'occuper et me changer les idées.

J'atterris finalement dans mon lit où je me redresse presque immédiatement. Sev' m'adresse un ultime regard qui signifie "repos" et nous laisse tranquilles. Luna reste debout mais je l'invite à venir s'asseoir près de moi et je l'embrasse à nouveau tout en douceur. Nos mains se lient à nouveau et je bascule sur l'oreiller en l'entrainant avec moi.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau avant de se reculer.

**– Sois raisonnable, Evan, le professeur Snape t'a demandé de te reposer…**

Je nie vigoureusement de la tête. Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle est nerveuse ou quand elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Je ne la connais que trop bien et j'imagine très bien à quoi elle doit penser en ce moment.

**– Est-ce que…par hasard… tu ne sais plus parler?**

Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire ça mais oui. Elle n'est pas idiote et a très bien compris ce que mon attitude signifiait. J'attrape finalement mon téléphone dans le sac laissé sur ma table de nuit et je lui écris un message.

**Ça reviendra… t'inquiète pas…**

Elle lit le message et ses yeux rencontrent aussitôt les miens. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas inquiet mais j'ai quand même une petite part d'incertitude et elle le devine très bien. Elle finit par accepter ma réponse en hochant la tête et choisit de ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Je sais qu'elle doit avoir une multitude de questions mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Pas pour l'instant.

Je la rassure comme je peux même si ce n'est pas évident. Je la garde contre moi et je continue de l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça. Pour la rassurer elle ou pour me rassurer moi? Je suis complètement paumé.

Luna passe un peu de temps avec moi. J'essaie de me montrer présent mais je plonge souvent dans mes pensées. J'essaie de faire comme Greg' m'avait expliqué avant, pour calmer mes crises de panique. Je pense à des moments heureux où je suis avec ma mère, où je suis avec Luna, en train de l'embrasser, notre rencard de Saint Valentin, ses sourires, nos moments complices et tout le reste.

Je suis couché dans mon lit et je ne fais rien. J'imagine qu'elle doit s'ennuyer même si je sais qu'elle aime être avec moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je ne parviens qu'à émettre un son étranglé.

Luna croise aussitôt mon regard et ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et je peine à sortir un mot.

**– Ç…Ç… a v…a?**

L'effort me laisse frustré. Putain, je ne croyais pas que reparler soit aussi difficile. Au moins j'ai réussi à émettre un son, même si j'ai galéré et je vois les épaules de Luna se baisser en même temps que la tension la quitte. Elle est rassurée d'entendre le son de ma voix et ça marche plus que tous les baisers que j'ai pu lui offrir.

**– Ça va… Je suis inquiète pour toi…**

J'ai toujours du mal mais je veux me forcer. Pour elle.

**– T'…en f…ais pas…**

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur la bouche mais la fatigue s'empare de moi. Je suis complètement crevé. Je dormirais bien mais je veux pas la laisser alors je m'obstine à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à s'en apercevoir.

**– Dors…**

**–N…non…**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**– Evan! Le professeur Snape a dit que tu devais te reposer!**

**–P…pas t'lai…sser toute s…seule…**

Elle soupire.

**– Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu dormes, d'accord? Après j'irai rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune en passant par le tableau! **

Vaincu, je retombe mollement dans mon lit. Sa main retourne dans mes cheveux et la caresse tendre achève de m'assoupir. Je ferme les yeux et je finis par m'endormir en me concentrant sur sa main.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Luna n'est plus là. Elle est partie. Un œil à l'horloge m'indique que j'ai seulement dormi deux petites heures mais je me sens déjà mieux. La potion agit sur du long terme et j'étais trop sous son contrôle pour faire des cauchemars. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé subir une deuxième crise.

Lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat avec Greg' et Phil', je passais souvent de longues nuits à faire des crises jusqu'à ce je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même, parfois au bout de quelques jours, parfois au bout de quelques semaines. Lorsque ça durait trop longtemps, j'étais tellement affaibli que Greg' devait souvent me garder à l'infirmerie en observation.

Après quelques minutes, je me relève et me frotte les yeux avant de voir que j'ai un message. Je souris déjà car je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut m'envoyer un sms. J'ouvre ma boite de réception pour le lire.

**Je repasse te voir ce soir**

**Repose-toi bien**

**L.**

Idiote. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait que toi pour envoyer des messages et signer! Je lui envoie un pouce en l'air avant de ranger mon portable et d'attraper mes béquilles. Je quitte ma chambre en galérant pas mal jusqu'à l'escalier. J'ai pas envie de rester dans ma chambre, surtout si je suis tout seul. J'aurais trop peur de faire une nouvelle crise. J'ai eu de la chance la première fois qu'il y avait Luna à mes côtés et que mon cauchemar l'a réveillée.

Je me mords la lèvre. Ça va être galère… Mais je ne peux pas appeler Sev'. J'essaie mais une fois de plus, le son ne franchit pas mes lèvres.

J'essaie de faire un pas mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'assieds donc sur la première marche, les béquilles sur les genoux et je descends sur les fesses. Je suis presque à la moitié des marches lorsque ces maudits appuis de merde dégringolent jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

Sev' sort aussitôt de son laboratoire et approche de l'escalier. Il trouve mes béquilles avant de croiser mon regard, assis sur une marche à mi-hauteur. Il soupire. J'imagine qu'il est soulagé de me voir en un seul morceau.

**– Tout va bien?**

J'acquiesce et il me soulève avec sa baguette pour m'asseoir dans le canapé. Sev' me lance un nouveau sort de diagnostic et soupire.

**– Ta fièvre est tombée, c'est déjà ça. Tu veux manger quelque chose?**

Maintenant qu'il le dit, ouais, j'ai un petit creux. L'air de rien, Luna a passé beaucoup de temps avec moi et cinq heures sont déjà passées depuis mon dernier repas. J'acquiesce et Sev' demande à un elfe d'apporter un plateau de nourriture. J'y retrouve un peu de riz et des blancs de poulet ainsi que deux tranches de cake.

Je mange doucement et le gout du poulet légèrement roussi passe bien et me donne finalement plus d'appétit que je ne le croyais. J'engloutis mes blancs de poulet rapidement avant d'attaquer le dessert.

**– Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as au moins retrouvé l'appétit. Il reste du cake si tu en veux encore tout à l'heure…**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, peut-être. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai trop mangé. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose à faire lorsque mon chat saute sur mes genoux pour attirer mon attention. Je lui propose quelques gratouilles avant d'attraper l'un de ses jouets qui traine au bout du canapé.

Onyx joue volontiers avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte, à peine une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Je me redresse mais Sev' me fait signe de rester assis et va ouvrir la porte. Je fronce les sourcils. Luna a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas avant le soir et il est à peine dix-huit heure.

Sev' discute avec son visiteur et je reconnais la voix de l'infirmière. Je me souviens alors qu'elle avait exigé de pouvoir constater mon état et assurer le suivi médical. Mon père la fait entrer et elle entre aussitôt dans le salon.

Elle me regarde, sa trousse de soin à la main et met les poings sur les hanches.

–** Ravi de vous voir en meilleur état, Mr Snape.**

J'acquiesce et la laisse me jeter d'autres sorts de diagnostic non sans appréhension. Ses sourcils ne se froncent pas. J'imagine que c'est bon signe. Severus lui fait l'inventaire de ce qui s'est passé durant la journée. Ils parlent un peu et je retiens un mouvement d'humeur en les voyant parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Ça m'énerve. Ça me rappelle trop mon séjour à l'hôpital, lorsque j'avais été admis maigre et totalement dans les vapes. Les médecins parlaient beaucoup et s'agitaient autour de moi en parlant de mon état. Leurs propos allaient dans tous les sens et je n'avais rien compris à leurs mots si ce n'est que j'étais en très mauvais état.

Voir Severus faire un rapport à l'infirmière me rappelle mon passé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler. Je ne suis pas en si mauvais état, si? Après tout, je marche, je sais me tenir debout et ça va. J'ai même réussi à manger. Je suis pas à moitié mort et obligé d'être nourri par Baxter. Je suis loin de tout ça.

**– Evan? **

Je reviens à moi et croise les regards inquiets de l'infirmière et de mon père. Je hoche la tête. C'est bon, ça va! Je me relève pour montrer que je tiens parfaitement debout et Sev' fronce les sourcils. Je tiens difficilement sur mes jambes. J'ai mal mais je tiens comme je peux. Je ne veux pas leur montrer que je ne vais pas si bien que ça. Je sais qu'ils peuvent m'aider mais je n'en veux pas. J'ai toujours voulu pouvoir me débrouiller seul. Je me le suis promis quand j'ai repris connaissance à l'hôpital.

J'avais beaucoup pensé à ma mère et je lui avais fait la promesse que je vivrais pour nous deux et que je ferais de mon mieux pour garder la tête haute. C'est une chose sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas.

**– Ç…Ça va.**

Je tente de faire un pas mais la douleur grandissante me renverse dans le canapé. Je grimace et porte ma main à ma cheville. Sev' hausse un sourcil avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge.

**– Evan, la douleur s'est réveillée?**

Je détourne le regard mais ça ne sert à rien de mentir après une preuve aussi accablante alors je cède. Oui et ça fait un mal de chien! Sev' soupire.

**– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas… oh… pardon, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû y penser…**

Bah ouais, je galère à parler et j'ai déjà du mal à avouer mes douleurs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et si je n'avais pas été découvert, j'aurais continué de garder le silence même si j'en souffrais.

Sev' appelle une potion et me la tend sans hésitation. Je n'en prends qu'une gorgée car je veux garder les idées claires. Je sais que la douleur reviendra plus vite mais ça ne me gène pas. Si je reste allongé, je peux l'endurer.

Je dépose la potion sur la table basse et ignore le regard de mon père. Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, je sais bien mais j'ai aussi besoin de garder toute ma tête. Je ne veux pas encore voir ces choses. L'infirmière pose à nouveau des questions et Sev' se détourne pour y répondre. Frustré, je shoote dans la table.

**– Evan?**

**–J…s…uis…là**

L'infirmière comprend la situation car elle se met à me poser des questions auxquelles je peux facilement répondre par oui ou par non. J'imagine que Sev' lui a déjà dit que mes difficultés à parler étaient revenues au grand galop. Elle fait le tour de mon état: mon repos, ma cheville, mes repas, ma température, mes vertiges et tout le reste. Elle apprend avec joie que je me suis bien reposé et que je n'ai pas fait de nouvelles crises. Elle n'explique pas la première mais Sev' sait et malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu dire sur le sujet, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.

L'interrogatoire terminé et l'infirmière satisfaite, je reprends mes aises dans le canapé pendant que Sev' la raccompagne à la porte, une heure plus tard. Il me jette un coup d'œil et je lui fais signe que tout va bien.

**– Tu veux quelque chose?**

Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je sais que si je ne force pas, je finirai par perdre la parole à nouveau alors je pousse une nouvelle fois sur mon blocage.

**– J…e…de…voir?**

Sev' soupire.

**– Tu dois te reposer, Evan… **

**– V…vider ma t…tête**

Il finit par céder et comprend que j'en ai besoin. Il monte à l'étage et revient rapidement avec quelques livres et mon matériel scolaire. Je remarque aussi qu'il a descendu mon téléphone et mon casque ainsi que quelques romans que je n'ai pas encore lus, faute de temps.

Il m'adresse un œil appuyé et se dirige vers son laboratoire.

**– J'ai une potion à terminer, ça ira?**

J'acquiesce. Il s'apprête à entrer lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi pour ajouter quelque chose.

**– Oh et, Evan? Pas de folies, d'accord? S'il te faut quelque chose, Dipsy reste avec toi…**

L'elfe apparait et je soupire profondément. Je croise le regard de Severus mais je sais qu'il ne cèdera pas. Je vais devoir me coltiner une nounou. Mon père donne quelques consignes à l'elfe de maison avant de s'isoler dans son laboratoire.

Heureusement pour moi, Dipsy ne reste pas prostrée à côté de moi et s'atèle à préparer le repas du soir pour Severus. Je prends mon livre et me concentrer sur un dernier devoir en Histoire de la Magie. C'est toujours celui que je fais en dernier parce que c'est barbant. Le livre qu'on a dû acheter pour le cours est aussi ennuyeux que le professeur lui-même.

Plusieurs fois je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire mais je tiens bon et, après avoir sélectionné les passages intéressants, je rédige une ébauche de devoir. Je suis en train de résumer les quelques infos que j'ai lorsque l'elfe revient vers moi.

**– Vous souperez avec votre père, Mr Snape? **

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore faim et je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. L'elfe s'en rend compte car elle reprend plus doucement.

**–** **Un peu de bouillon avec un toast peut-être?**

J'acquiesce avant de désigner de la main que je mangerai juste un peu et Dipsy semble se satisfaire de ma réponse. C'est à ce moment que Sev' sort enfin de son laboratoire, un peu plus de deux heures plus tard.

Il semble soulagé de voir que je n'ai pas bougé et constate que j'ai bien avancé dans mes devoirs. Comme il va être bientôt l'heure de manger, je rassemble mes affaires et les dépose sur un coin de la table. J'attrape mes béquilles et galère pour me mettre debout et rejoindre Sev' dans la salle à manger. Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal, la potion a bien agi et je suis soulagé.

Je m'assieds et l'elfe dépose sur la table une assiette garnie de pommes de terre, de légumes divers et de poulet ainsi qu'une assiette plus légère, garnie de charcuterie maigre et de toast ainsi qu'un bol de bouillon.

Sev' arque un sourcil mais je ne dis rien et commence à manger. La chaleur du bouillon me fait du bien. Il a beaucoup de goût et me redonne de l'appétit. Je le bois à mon aise et attrape un toast avec un peu de jambon. Ça passe bien et j'en profite pour en avaler un deuxième. Lorsque j'ai terminé, l'elfe revient avec du pudding en dessert mais je n'ai plus faim. Sev' le met sous charme de stase et je me lève pour débarrasser, histoire de me rendre un peu utile.

**– Evan, tu dois…**

**– Laisse… Ça va…**

Je prends les assiettes et me tourne pour les déposer sur le recoin de l'évier en marchant doucement avec mon attelle pour ne pas me faire mal jusqu'à ce que l'elfe revienne et fasse disparaitre le reste de la vaisselle. Je soupire. J'aurais dû me douter que si Sev' me laissait faire, eux ne le feraient pas. Je regagne le canapé lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

Je jette un œil à l'horloge. Le repas dans la grande salle est terminé depuis longtemps et j'imagine que les autres sont derrière la porte. Sev' va ouvrir et Luna est avec Draco derrière la porte. Il la laisse entrer, me fait signe et repart de son côté. Il tient vraiment bien son rôle, c'est sympa de sa part.

– **Bonsoir Professeur…**

Mon père salue Luna et la laisse entrer. Elle fait quelques pas et ses yeux tombent dans les miens. Elle sourit timidement et je tends la main vers elle pour l'inviter à venir près de moi.

Luna s'assied sur le coin du canapé et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je l'embrasse timidement sur la tempe mais la présence de mon père l'intimide. Je me redresse et attrape mes béquilles dans l'intention de remonter dans ma chambre lorsque Sev' m'interpelle.

**– Attends Evan! Tu veux monter? **

J'acquiesce.

**– Pas de folie, d'accord? Demande moi quand tu veux monter ou descendre ou appelle un elfe, d'accord? Un accident m'a suffi!**

Luna arque un sourcil alors que mon père me lévite jusqu'en haut et fait apparaitre une cloche.

**– Secoue la si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrai le plus vite possible, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce et mon père nous laisse tranquilles, prétextant une réunion dans son bureau avec le directeur pour nous laisser tous les deux. Luna attend quelques minutes avant d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

**– Tu es tombé dans l'escalier?**

Ses yeux sont remplis d'angoisse et je lui prends la main en niant vigoureusement pour la rassurer.

**–Je… des…cends sur les fesses… lâch…é mes bé…quilles…**

**– Oh! **

Elle sourit. Oui, ce n'est certainement pas l'accident qu'elle imaginait. Ses traits se font plus doux et je suis content de ne pas avoir tenté de descendre avec mes béquilles. Je me serais très certainement cassé la gueule et j'en aurais inquiété plus d'un.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et attire Luna sur moi. Elle est au dessus de moi et mes lèvres vont naturellement à la rencontre des siennes. Mon corps s'arque contre le sien à la recherche d'un maximum de contact. Je me redresse sur les coudes avant d'enlever mon t-shirt.

Les mains de Luna effleurent mes côtes. Je gémis. Ses mains fraiches arrachent des frissons à mon corps et mes mains glissent naturellement de chaque côté de sa taille pour mieux la plaquer contre moi. Nos baisers se font plus intenses. J'y mets brièvement la langue avant de me retirer pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

Luna ne se détache pourtant pas de mon corps malgré son souffle court. Nos regards se croisent et notre baiser recommence avec autant d'ardeur que la première fois. Son corps contre mon corps à moitié nu s'échauffe. Ses mains quittent mes flancs pour encadrer mon visage alors que notre embrassade s'intensifie à nouveau.

Mes mains glissent sous son haut et je le lui retire après avoir croisé son regard. Elle n'hésite pas et m'aide à le lui enlever. Putain, c'est chaud là! Elle se redresse pour dévoiler un soutien gorge noir en dentelles. Je l'aime bien ce soutif. Il tranche sur sa peau blanche et avec ses cheveux blonds, ce qui ne la rend que plus belle encore.

Nos bouches se séparent à regret pour récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Luna m'embrasse encore et son corps retombe mollement sur le mien et sur ma queue tendue par l'érection.

Je gémis et elle se redresse aussitôt. Je vois des étoiles. Un sentiment de frustration s'empare de moi alors qu'elle quitte mon corps et reprend contenance.

**– Par…pardon, j'ai été trop loin… **

Elle soupire et se retire directement. Je me redresse rapidement pour lui attraper la main. Son regard croise le mien mais elle ne détourne pas les yeux. C'est déjà un grand pas en avant.

**– Tu dois te reposer…**

**– Pfff… viens là…**

Je glisse une main sur sa joue pour aller l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle répond sagement au baiser avant d'attraper son haut pour se rhabiller. Je suis déçu mais je n'en montre rien. Dommage. Je l'aimais bien dans ce soutien gorge, moi…Un mignon petit soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Fin, élégant.

Je me recouche après un dernier baiser, acceptant de mettre fin à ce petit jeu de tension sexuelle entre nous. Je soupire en m'allongeant confortablement contre mes oreillers sans toutefois me rhabiller moi aussi. Luna se glisse dans mon lit et vient s'allonger contre moi, ses cheveux chatouillant la ligne de mes pectoraux. Je tourne la tête pour embrasser ses cheveux alors qu'elle passe chacun de ses doigts frêles sur les lignes de mes tatouages. Je suis bien là.


	45. Chapter 45

**Nda: Comme d'habitude maintenant, il y a un nouveau petit jeu amoureux entre Evan et Luna mais vous êtes des grands et vous savez lire un rating je suppose! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! **

**Guest: Je ne sais pas si c'est un bug, si vous êtes trois ou si tu es seul mais il n'y a pas besoin de m'écrire trois fois la même chose, ça sonnait comme une insistance et je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Evan n'appellera pas Severus "papa" parce qu'il a grandi sans son père et qu'il a pris un minimum d'indépendance. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est quand même en cinquième année et qu'il n'est plus un petit garçon. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que ça ne fait même pas un an qu'ils vivent ensemble, il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne le fasse pas. Cependant, je te remercie quand même pour ta review qui m'a donné ton avis sur le contenu!**

* * *

Ses doigts lissent parcourent toujours mes tatouages. Ma peau frissonne mais je me contiens comme je peux même si Luna peut clairement voir la chair de poule qui m'habite en ce moment même sous la caresse de ses doigts.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet instant qui vient de passer. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je dois considérer ça comme une avancée ou bien… on continue de stagner encore et encore? Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de faire un pas de géant en avant puis trois pas en arrière. Mais elle n'a pas détourné le regard. Pas cette fois-ci. Si je n'avais pas été blessé et si je n'avais pas eu cette crise qui l'inquiète tant, aurions-nous été plus loin? Ma queue me dit que oui mais je sais très bien que je ne peux pas me fier à elle, surtout avec Luna.

Je ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce trois coups soient frappés à la porte. Les caresses s'interrompent et j'ouvre un œil agacé. Sev' ouvre la porte et se faufile dans l'entrée d'un pas hésitant. Il nous regarde et arque un sourcil en voyant Luna se relever prestement. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir torse nu. Heureusement que ma copine s'est rhabillée, ça m'aurait fait chier de devoir expliquer ça.

– **Il est tard, Miss Lovegood…**

Luna plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Non, Sev' ne nous permettra pas de dormir ensemble, surtout s'il doit veiller sur moi comme il le dit si bien. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser sagement et je la laisse repartir avant de retomber mollement sur mes oreillers. Sev' la raccompagne et je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Je sais qu'elle est à l'abri en passant par le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Quelques minutes passent et Sev' remonte dans ma chambre. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et place mes affaires sur le bord de ma table de nuit. Il jette un sort et de nouvelles potions rejoignent ses mains. Je reconnais celle qui m'aidera à dormir et une autre, si jamais je me réveille et que la douleur est trop insoutenable.

**– Tout va bien avec Miss Lovegood je vois…**

Je soupire. Ouais, c'est vrai. Ça avance. Enfin… je crois.

**– Tu pourrais peut-être l'inviter à passer à la maison pour l'été, non?**

Je relève la tête. Sérieux? Sev' reste neutre et j'en déduis que oui, il est sérieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser et de me dire qu'on aurait enfin la possibilité d'être tous les deux sans être interrompus et sans gêne entre nous.

Je réfléchis tellement que mon père s'en aperçoit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

**– Tu vas prendre une douche? Je peux mettre un sort sur ton attelle et on peut mettre un tabouret dans la douche…**

Après quelques secondes, je finis par acquiescer et je me lève avec difficulté pour gagner la salle de bain. Sev' m'aide mais après un regard de ma part, il me laisse me débrouiller seul avec un sort d'alarme au cas où et le sort pour protéger l'attelle.

Une fois seul, je me déshabille et me glisse sur le tabouret dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien et après quelques minutes à la savourer, j'attrape le savon pour me laver avant de me rincer, de couper le jet d'eau pour me sécher et quitter la douche.

Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir et mes yeux s'attardent une fois de plus sur mes tatouages et mes cicatrices. J'essaie de ne pas m'y attarder mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai changé. Après un bref soupir, je m'habille d'un pyjama noir avant d'attraper mes béquilles et de quitter la pièce pour regagner ma chambre.

Sans surprise, Sev' est dans ma chambre. Il m'a attendu et me laisse regagner mon lit calmement. Ça fait du bien de prendre une douche. Plus de bien que je ne l'aurais cru. Dans un profond soupir, je me glisse sous la couette et accueille mon chat qui vient me rejoindre pour la nuit, comme à son habitude. J'attrape un de mes romans que j'ai commencé plus tôt dans la semaine et je l'ouvre à la page que j'ai marquée d'un signet.

**– S'il te faut quelque chose, n'hésite pas à sonner la cloche. Et prends ta potion avant de dormir, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce et Sev' me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de s'en aller. Je me plonge dans mon roman en caressant distraitement mon chat. Je n'ai lu qu'une dizaine de pages lorsque je reçois un message de ma blonde qui m'arrache un sourire aux lèvres.

**Bonne nuit 3**

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque je reçois un autre message. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir une photo de ma blonde couchée dans son lit avec Féline. je souris avant de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas dans son lit. Je reconnais mon plaid gris et ma pile de bouquins sur le côté de ma table de nuit. Elle est dans mon lit.

Je souris en lui répondant et termine mon texto par un coeur. Rien à dire, je suis vraiment devenu niais, c'est pas possible autrement.

**Bonne nuit, petite chapardeuse 3**

Mon regard se pose sur mon fond d'écran et je me rends compte qu'il est plus tard que je ne le pensais. Mon chat dort déjà et il est presque une heure du matin. Je renvoie un autre message avant de prendre ma potion pour dormir paisiblement et de fermer les yeux.

**Dors bien…**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Onyx est déjà parti, sans doute appelé par ses croquettes. Un œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est déjà huit heure presque dix. Putain, j'suis à la bourre pour les cours… Je me lève à la hâte et grogne contre ma cheville qui me fait mal. J'attrape la potion et la prends d'une traite avant de me remettre en marche. Je descends l'escalier sur les fesses pour ne pas perdre de temps et tombe sur Sev' qui vient à ma rencontre.

**– Evan?**

**– En r…tard**

**– J'ai déjà prévenu tes professeurs. Tu peux encore te reposer aujourd'hui. **

Je nie vigoureusement de la tête mais Sev' ne cède pas et argumente que je ne pourrai jamais être à l'heure en cours en étant handicapé comme je le suis. Vaincu, je finis par abandonner, surtout lorsque mon père m'administre le coup de grâce en parlant de métamorphose dès le matin.

Je choisis donc de me poser dans la cuisine et prends un pain au chocolat. Je remarque quelques toasts mais je n'y touche pas. Je me sens assez bien pour au moins manger la viennoiserie, quitte à n'en manger qu'une.

Comme mes devoirs sont terminés, je n'ai plus rien à faire et je soupire déjà à l'idée de m'ennuyer toute la journée. Je peux toujours lire mais je ne vais tout de même pas lire toute la journée, si?! Sev' perçoit mon ennui et passe une main sur mon épaule.

**– Ça va aller, Evan… Demain on pourra enlever l'attelle et si tu continues de prendre tes potions, tu pourras remarcher presque normalement.**

Ouais, super! Au moins je pourrai faire autre chose que de rester continuellement assis et peut-être que je pourrai accompagner Luna lorsqu'elle ira courir même si moi je marcherai au début. Sev' s'assure que je ne fasse pas de folies et me dépose dans ma chambre avec mes affaires et un elfe au cas où avant de s'éclipser pour aller donner cours.

Je me retrouve alors seul avec mes démons et soupire bruyamment. Je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que je peux faire ici. Mes devoirs sont faits, j'ai déjà terminé au moins une fois mes livres de cours à force de passer des nuits presque blanches et il ne me reste rien d'autre à part quelques-uns de mes romans.

Je me relève pour aller en attraper un dans la bibliothèque et m'asseoir à mon bureau lorsque je reçois un sms. Je glisse instinctivement ma main dans ma poche avant de réaliser que je suis toujours en pyjama et que mon portable est resté sur ma table de nuit.

Je me lève une seconde fois, persuadé que Luna doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir en cours alors que j'étais censé revenir et je me dépêche d'attraper mon portable ainsi que des fringues de rechange. Je découvre mon sms et ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'il vient d'elle. Elle n'a pas l'air inquiète et j'imagine que Sev' ou les autres ont dû la prévenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**J'ai pause après-midi…**

**Je peux passer te voir?**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'allais lui refuser ça! Je réponds rapidement par l'affirmative avant de filer dans la salle de bain en boitillant pour me changer. Je m'assieds sur le WC pour enfiler mon jean troué et comme je reste au chaud, j'enfile mon t-shirt préféré avec l'inscription "your life is a joke". Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus mis celui là mais avec le froid qu'il fait, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Je me brosse les dents et tente de dompter mes cheveux comme je peux jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre. Je laisse finalement tomber et regagne mon bureau pour lire mon roman. Les pages se tournent mais mes yeux sont plus souvent sur les chiffres de l'horloge que sur les mots du texte. C'est long trois heures. Terriblement long.

Je tente comme je peux de me concentrer mais je ne comprends même pas ce que je lis alors j'abandonne. Je prends mon téléphone, met un peu de musique et m'empare d'un plumeau pour jouer avec mon chat. Onyx miaule déjà en remarquant que j'ai pris son jouet préféré. Il est toujours partant pour un moment de jeu et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui.

Pendant notre session de jeu, l'elfe vient voir si je vais bien et en profite pour faire un peu de rangement. Je ne dis rien, j'ai l'habitude, tant qu'elle ne bouge pas aux affaires qu'il ne faut pas sans me le dire, c'est parfait parce que je suis bordélique. Elle fait disparaitre mon pyjama roulé en boule dans un coin, refait mon lit et y dépose un nouvel ensemble pour la nuit. Elle me pose des questions auxquelles je réponds par des signes avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Un œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est bientôt onze heure. Je soupire. Encore une heure avant midi. Sev' viendra me tenir compagnie, il me l'a dit avant de partir pour que je ne mange pas tout seul. J'aurais bien gagné la grande salle mais j'ai pas envie de me faire emmerder par les autres et ce serait trop galère de s'asseoir sur un banc en étant entouré des deux côtés alors j'attends sagement ici.

Las, je coupe la musique et retourne dans mon lit pour attraper un autre bouquin et, cette fois, je parviens à me glisser dans ma lecture. Pas longtemps, juste un peu pour que Sev' arrive. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas et j'ai à peine lu une quarantaine de pages lorsqu'il frappe à ma porte.

**– Tout va bien?**

Je pose mon livre et je l'observe tranquillement couché sur le ventre. J'acquiesce avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge. Midi. Enfin! Je n'y croyais plus! Je me redresse avec une impatience non dissimulée et je me précipite tellement que j'en oublie de prendre mes béquilles. Je marche gauchement en posant l'attelle au sol devant un Severus inquiet.

T'inquiète, je gère! J'ai géré tous mes déplacements comme ça et, jusqu'ici, je m'en sors plutôt bien!

**– C'est ok… t'in…quiète…**

Il arque un sourcil mais je l'ignore et descends, comme ce matin, les marches sur les fesses. Sev' me suit sans rien dire en tenant mes béquilles et j'atteins sans trop de difficultés la cuisine où Dipsy est en train de disposer les assiettes fumantes. Je m'assieds et j'attends que Sev' se serve pour dévorer mes œufs sans pitié. Ouais, un pain au chocolat n'était clairement pas suffisant et j'ai les crocs.

Sev' me demande comment s'est passé ma journée et je grogne en guise de réponse un "ennuyeuse". Il comprend et me parle de sa classe de première année qui a été infernale. Il peste même contre les débutants jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de repartir.

Il laisse les elfes débarrasser, me donne à nouveau quelques consignes avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Le silence se fait. Ma blonde est là, juste derrière la porte. Elle porte un pull vert qui lui va super bien et un jean noir. Son regard croise le mien et un long frisson parcourt mon corps. La journée ne fait que commencer.

Sev' nous laisse et l'espace d'un instant, Luna et moi nous regardons sans rien dire. La porte se referme et je me lève pour aller à la rencontre de ma blonde. Je boite un peu à cause de l'attelle mais je la rejoins et glisse mes mains autour de son visage pour l'embrasser. Je grimpe ensuite comme je peux et en faisant attention à l'étage pour être tranquille. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des elfes qui rôdent autour de nous quand on s'embrasse.

On entre et je dépose les béquilles dans un coin avant de m'asseoir dans mon lit pour reprendre mon souffle. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à un elfe pour monter à l'étage, ça aurait été plus pratique.

Luna s'avance vers moi et se penche pour m'embrasser. J'apprécie qu'elle prenne l'initiative et je me relève pour glisser mes mains autour de son visage pour intensifier notre baiser.

Luna glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et sa prise sur moi se marque davantage. Je lâche son visage pour lui attraper les hanches en intensifiant notre baiser.

Luna gémit contre ma bouche et ses bras trouvent naturellement leur place autour de mon cou. Je la presse contre moi et attrape ses cuisses pour la hisser contre mon corps. Un cri de surprise s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que je la rehausse encore une fois pour qu'elle s'accroche autour de mes hanches avec ses jambes. Nos corps n'ont jamais été aussi proches et la chaleur entre nous monte d'un cran.

On s'embrasse de plus en plus intensément, c'est à peine si on a le temps de reprendre notre respiration. Doucement, je continue de l'embrasser et recule vers le lit où nous basculons en douceur. Luna est couchée sur le lit et je grimpe sur elle. Elle se redresse sur les coudes pour approcher ses lèvres des miennes et nous nous embrassons à nouveau.

La chaleur monte encore et ma queue se réveille doucement dans mon boxer, révélant une belle érection. Pendant notre baiser, Luna glisse sa main sur mon entrejambe au travers de mon jeans et mon regard tombe dans le sien. Elle rougit mais n'en démord pas et entame un mouvement de va et viens. Je retiens un râle. Putain, si ça continue ainsi… Je vais craquer.

Mon corps s'étend sur le sien et mes lèvres vont dévorer son cou alors que ses doigts s'activent toujours sur ma queue. Je grogne. Elle gémit et je me redresse pour la regarder. J'enlève mon t-shirt et reviens au contact de ses lèvres avant de basculer sur le côté, l'entrainant sur moi.

Luna me chevauche, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin. Mes mains vont naturellement sur ses fesses et la pousse vers l'avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle rompt plusieurs fois le baiser et de légères rougeurs teintent ses joues. Mes doigts triturent le bord de son pull vert et elle me laisse volontiers le lui enlever malgré sa gène. Elle est trop mignonne.

Je l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier ça et nous échangeons une fois de plus les rôles pour qu'elle se retrouve en dessous. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour aller embrasser son corps et sa main vient balayer mes cheveux avant de les agripper. Mes lèvres descendent sur son corps et Luna murmure mon nom. Je suis complètement accro à cette fille. Mes lèvres descendent sur sa poitrine que j'embrasse à sa naissance, écartant de mes doigts l'ourlet de dentelle qui la recouvre. Luna gémit alors que les doigts de mon autre main effleurent ses hanches au fur et à mesure que mes lèvres descendent sur son ventre.

Je bande comme un fou et lorsque je m'allonge sur Luna une nouvelle fois, ma queue est tendue contre elle et ses yeux croisent les miens. Je lui souris un peu maladroitement. J'étais tellement pris dans notre échange que j'en ai oublié le reste.

**– Ça… Ça va?**

Elle acquiesce doucement mais elle a un regard fuyant. Je choisis donc de m'enlever et de m'allonger à côté d'elle. C'est déjà bien. Vraiment. Luna se redresse et je soupire d'aise. J'imagine qu'elle va se relever et remettre son haut et je ferme les yeux. Elle s'agite et je sens un poids sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux.

Luna est au dessus de moi et elle n'a pas remis son haut. Elle se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser et ses cheveux caressent ma peau, ce qui m'arrache des frissons. Ses lèvres retrouvent encore les miennes après une brève pause pour respirer et, alors qu'elle glisse sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne, je sens clairement ses doigts s'attaquer à la braguette de mon pantalon.

Je la laisse faire et la laisse m'enlever mon jeans, me révélant dans mon boxer noir. Le rouge aux joues, elle glisse sa main sur l'élastique de mon boxer et je devine ce qui va suivre. Je glisse ma main sur la sienne pour l'interrompre et attrape une capote dans le tiroir. Avec mes dents, je déchire l'emballage et je sors ma queue pour l'envelopper dans le préservatif dans un geste expert.

Les yeux de Luna ne m'ont pas quitté et, lorsque je m'étends, elle s'allonge sur moi et m'embrasse alors que ses doigts froids s'enroulent autour de mon membre. Je gémis alors qu'elle entame un mouvement de vas et viens. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Je suis en train de l'embrasser alors qu'elle me masturbe de plus en plus rapidement. La chaleur monte et oh, merde… J'ouvre la bouche pour laisser échapper un râle de plaisir alors qu'elle appuie le mouvement de plus en plus.

**– Lu'…Lu'… ahhhhhhhhhh**

Ma tête retombe mollement sur les oreillers alors que mon corps est ravagé par l'orgasme. Putain! J'ai joui comme un dingue. Ma main glisse sur sa joue et j'embrasse ma copine. D'une main adroite, j'enlève la capote de mon érection déjà retombée et je reste là, le boxer au bord des chevilles et la queue à l'air.

Luna s'enlève mais je n'en ai pas fini. Je voudrais vraiment la satisfaire et franchir au moins l'étape des préliminaires tous les deux. Toujours nu, je bascule sur elle et ses yeux se remplissent d'angoisse. J'enfile une nouvelle capote, juste au cas où et je la rassure.

**– Je ferai rien…**

Je l'embrasse.

**– Promis. **

Ma main glisse dans la sienne.

**– Je veux…te faire du bien…**

Elle rougit et je l'embrasse tendrement avant de baiser sa peau. Je suis damné. Je suis un putain de damné.

Je continue d'embrasser son corps, lui arrachant ça et là quelques gémissements. Mes doigts attrapent le bord de son pantalon et je le lui déboutonne sans quitter son corps de ma bouche. Elle est gênée et gesticule beaucoup mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai dit que je lui ferais du bien et, même si je ne la prends pas, il y a d'autres moyens de la faire jouir sans utiliser ma queue. La perspective de l'entendre crier mon nom m'enjaille plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre et mes gestes se sont plus précipités.

Avide, je baise sa peau alors que mes mains lui enlèvent son pantalon pour dévoiler son corps recouverts par deux malheureux bouts de tissus noirs. Doucement, je glisse mes lèvres vers sa culotte avant de caresser intimement ma copine au travers du tissu avec mon nez.

Luna tente de resserrer ses jambes mais comme je suis entre elles, elle n'y arrive pas et tourne la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon regard. J'y suis presque. Mes doigts reviennent à l'attaque du tissu mais je la sens se braquer et j'hésite. Je la regarde. Son visage est rouge et ses traits sont crispés. Okay…

Plutôt que de lui ôter le bout de tissu, je choisis d'embrasser son clitoris à travers le tissu et j'imprime un mouvement vieux comme le monde avec ma bouche. Elle gémit et sa main agrippe mes cheveux. Je m'interromps brièvement pour prendre le relais avec mes doigts et je la caresse en imprimant de plus en plus fort le même mouvement jusqu'à aller de plus en plus vite.

Luna se cabre contre le matelas, sa tête est renversée et son bassin se soulève. Je ne lâche rien malgré tout et alors qu'elle gémit de plus en plus, ma main droite quitte le bord de ses hanches pour aller empoigner ma queue et la satisfaire d'un mouvement sec et rapide. Putain. Je voudrais la goûter, ici et maintenant.

Frustré, je suis sur le bord de sa culotte lorsque Luna attrape mes deux poignets. Elle relève la tête et, malgré son regard fiévreux, je vois que quelque chose cloche. J'arrête tout alors qu'elle murmure mon prénom. Quoi, j'ai été trop vite?

Elle finit par s'asseoir dans le lit et recroqueviller ses jambes contre elle. C'est quoi ce délire? On a été jusqu'ici et là… Son regard est hésitant.

**– Je… Désolée… On a dérapé, j'avais pas prévu ça et euh… il est l'heure…**

Hein?

**– Je dois retourner en cours…**

Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge. Un timing. Un putain de timing vient nous interrompre! Luna reprend difficilement sa respiration et la gêne revient orner son visage.

**– Désolée, je…**

Je l'embrasse pour couper cours à ses excuses. Non. Je sais que les cours sont importants pour elle. Elle l'a promis à sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite et je ne peux pas lui demander d'en sécher un pour moi.

Malgré ma trique douloureuse, je l'embrasse et je la laisse se rhabiller. Elle m'embrasse et, le rouge aux joues, elle est sur le point de s'en aller lorsque je lui attrape le poignet pour en baiser l'intérieur.

**– La prochaine fois… Je te ferai jouir…**

Son visage vire au rouge pivoine, ce qui m'arrache un sourire et je la laisse s'en aller avant de retomber mollement contre mes oreillers. Une fois seul, je reprends ma respiration et me tourne sur le côté, m'arrachant un gémissement. Putain, ma queue est sensible quand je bande, c'est pas possible autrement. Dans un râle je me recouche sur le dos et profite d'avoir une capote pour me branler comme il faut et évacuer ma frustration.

Au bout de longues minutes, je finis par jouir et j'enlève la capote désormais pleine pour remettre mon boxer et me rhabiller décemment. Manquerait plus qu'à ce que Sev' débarque et me trouve à poil dans ma chambre. Il se poserait des questions et ce serait compliqué de lui cacher la vérité, surtout s'il va la chercher dans ma tête, même de façon involontaire. Je pense trop à ça pour qu'il ne le capte pas!

Toujours boitillant, je vais prendre une douche pour me rafraichir et j'en profite pour jeter les capotes à la poubelle. Je suis en train de me sécher lorsque mon téléphone sonne et je devine, comme d'habitude, que c'est un message de Luna.

**Pour tout à l'heure… je suis désolée**

**Moi aussi j'étais frustrée d'en rester là.**

Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. Putain. Elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie qu'on aille plus loin! Je me couche sur le ventre et grogne dans mon oreiller. Si elle n'avait pas dû aller en cours, on serait peut-être en train de copuler comme des lapins maintenant!

**La prochaine fois…**

Inutile d'écrire la suite, j'imagine qu'elle a compris. Là, dans mes bras, à gémir mon prénom, je la sentais plus que prête. Elle était magnifique et, même si elle s'est crispée, je pense que c'était parce qu'elle se retrouvait face à l'inconnu et pas parce qu'elle avait peur. Une appréhension peut-être mais la caresse de mes doigts sur son clitoris, même au travers de sa culotte, lui ont fait comprendre à quel point c'était bon. La prochaine fois, je lui enlèverai les derniers remparts qui la recouvrent et si elle se sent bien, je lui ferai l'amour avec toute la tendresse que j'ai en stock et ce sera bon, chaud, torride et terriblement excitant. Un orgasme comme elle n'en vivra pas d'autres. Une première fois parfaite.

Mon portable vibre encore entre mes doigts.

**Je serai prête.**

Waw. Ça c'est direct. Elle commence à prendre de l'assurance même si elle n'a sans doute pas osé me le dire comme ça, devant moi. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Elle est plus que prête et la prochaine fois qu'elle et moi on se retrouve tous les deux dans un lit sans rien pour nous interrompre, je lui ferai l'amour et ce sera doux et sauvage à la fois. Ma queue se réveille doucement à cette perspective. Désolée ma belle, il va falloir attendre un peu.

Néanmoins, la perspective de coucher avec Luna m'excite plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre et je me retrouve, une fois de plus, à me masturber comme un porc en grognant son prénom.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux une nouvelle fois. Après avoir joui comme un malade, je suis resté encore quelques instants dans le coltard à cause de l'orgasme et mon corps tremble un peu lorsque je me remets en marche. Je nettoie le bordel autour de moi et retourne une nouvelle fois me rincer et enfiler des fringues avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne à demi nu et recouvert de sperme. Ça me ferait vraiment chier.

Je fais ce que je peux pour éviter de repenser à ce que nous avons fait et je prends un livre pour me changer les idées. Sev' m'a ramené les devoirs des cours que j'ai manqués et je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir quelque chose à faire, même si je suis censé me reposer.

Je m'atèle donc à ma tâche et m'installe à mon bureau de façon à bosser plus sérieusement. Je mets un fond de musique et entame ma lecture, armé de mon crayon, de ma gomme et de mon précieux bloc de feuilles. Étrangement, j'arrive à me concentrer plus que je ne l'aurais cru et lorsque mon téléphone sonne, deux heures plus tard, je suis presque à la fin de mon devoir.

Soucieux de la sécurité de ma blonde, je vérifie que son sms n'est pas une urgence avant de rapidement boucler mon devoir. Il n'était pas bien difficile et j'ai eu le temps de lire le chapitre tout en soulignant l'essentiel et de recopier au calme tout ça sur la longueur de parchemin demandée. Pff, ils sont fous ces sorciers, ils ont jamais entendu parler de bloc de feuilles ou quoi?

C'est quoi ce système à l'ancienne? Ça me fait chier depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dénote déjà assez comme ça en étant le fils d'un prof et en étant recouvert de tatouages.

**Histoire de la Magie sans toi, c'est ennuyeux.**

Je pouffe de rire. Oui, je peux bien imaginer. Elle doit être toute seule à sa table à moins que Draco ait pris ma place pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse embêter. Ce cours est tellement barbant et, comme le prof récite mot pour mot le manuel, Luna et moi avions pris l'habitude d'échanger des petits mots pendant le cours et même quelques dessins qui nous faisaient rire tous les deux. J'imagine que sans ça, elle doit se sentir bien seule.

Comme j'ai fini mon devoir, je réponds en toute tranquillité et nous bavardons un peu jusqu'à ce que le cours se termine. Luna m'expédie un dernier sms pour dire qu'elle me rejoindra ce soir mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Je me lève et enfile un pull plus chaud que mon maigre t-shirt avant de prendre mes béquilles et de me diriger vers la sortie. Bien évidemment, je me fais intercepter par un elfe qui ne semble pas être d'accord.

**– Mr Snape, où allez-vous? Votre père a dit que vous deviez vous reposer!**

Je soupire. Ouais, je sais, mais ça va mieux là. Et puis, j'ai mon portable en poche si jamais ça va pas…

**– Man…ger avec mes am…is**

L'elfe écarquille les yeux. Ouais, j'imagine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et sans doute pas à ce que je lui parle.

**– Dans la grande salle, monsieur?**

J'acquiesce. Ouaip. J'en ai marre de rester ici et si je me dépêche, je peux prévenir Sev' avant qu'il ne vienne manger ici. Mais l'elfe hésite, même si je lui dis que ça va. Elle attrape finalement le bas de mon pantalon et, après un "pop", nous apparaissons dans le long couloir qui mène à la grande salle. Je regarde l'elfe et lui adresse un pouce en l'air pour la remercier avant de faire mes premiers pas, ignorant les murmures dans mon dos.

Il n'y a encore personne à notre table mais je sais qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver alors je vais m'asseoir à mon aise et galère un peu pour m'asseoir correctement. Compliqué ces fucking bancs à la fin!

Je dispose rapidement les assiettes sur notre table et j'attends patiemment lorsqu'une voix manque de me faire sursauter.

**– Evan? **

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Sev', évidemment! Il n'y a que lui pour s'approcher de moi sans se faire entendre. Je me demande comment il fait. Il m'a raconté qu'avant de me rencontrer, il était un espion à la solde de Dumbledore, est-ce que sa discrétion vient de là? Aucune idée.

**– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je t'avais dit de te reposer, non?**

J'acquiesce. C'est ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai même pas forcé sur ma jambe puisque c'est l'elfe qui m'a déposé ici. Mon père me lance un sort de diagnostic et semble se satisfaire du résultat.

**– Elfe…transplaner ici…**

**– Oh, je vois… Tu voulais manger avec les autres, j'imagine?**

J'acquiesce. Ouaip. Ne le prends pas mal, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de manger avec toi, c'est juste que trop rester entre quatre murs, au bout d'un moment, ça me bouffe et je ne supporte pas ça. C'est pas mon truc quoi…

**– Marre…enfermé…**

**– Je comprends. Bon appétit alors!**

Je lui adresse un pouce en l'air et Sev' s'en va lorsque j'entends une nouvelle fois mon prénom. Un sourire nait naturellement sur mes lèvres alors que je reconnais la voix de ma blonde. Je me tourne un peu pour la voir s'avancer vers moi. Elle est surprise de me voir mais moi je suis bien content d'être là. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche, étonnée de voir les autres nous regarder et la tension retombe lorsqu'elle s'assied à côté de moi, tranquillement. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de me rapprocher d'elle pour lui embrasser les cheveux et j'attrape naturellement de quoi manger pendant que les autres s'installent à leur tour.

Blaise en fait tout un cinéma mais Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

**– N'en fais pas tout un plat, Blaise, c'est pas pour toi qu'il est là!**

Comme à son habitude, Blaise chouine et Luna rougit en réalisant que j'ai fait le déplacement pour elle. Bon, j'en avais marre de rester enfermé aussi mais je pensais trop à elle pour continuer d'attendre sagement dans ma chambre qu'elle revienne.

Il y a beaucoup de bruit dans la salle commune mais malgré tout, ça me fait du bien d'être là. Même si je mettais un peu de musique dans les appartements de Sev' ça me semblait inconfortablement vide et beaucoup trop silencieux . Je respire mieux ici et, je dois l'avouer, je me sens beaucoup moins seul aussi. Un pur bonheur.

Je suis en train de dévorer mes pâtes lorsque je remarque le regard inquiet de ma blonde. Quoi? J'arrête de mâcher pour la regarder et le rouge orne ses joues. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de repenser à ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure? C'est vrai que c'est normal pour moi mais pour elle, c'était sa première fois et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

Elle glisse sa main vers moi et je la regarde se poser sur ma cuisse. Est-ce qu'elle… a vraiment envie de glisser ses doigts dans mon pantalon, là? Son regard se fait inquiet et je réalise que ses yeux ne sont pas dirigés vers mon entrejambe mais plutôt vers mon pied toujours maintenu par l'attelle. Oh, elle s'inquiète pour ça?

**– Ta jambe… Ça va?**

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour la rassurer et je lui prends la main avant d'acquiescer vivement.

**– Un elfe m'a déposé ici. Aucun problème.**

Son inquiétude disparait aussitôt et j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter de ça. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser au cul mais en même temps, avec ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure dans ma chambre, c'est difficile de l'ignorer et de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous.

**– Alors, vieux, en forme?**

Draco me dévisage mais c'est Blaise qui a posé la question. Je remarque sans peine qu'ils sont contents de me voir debout après ma crise de l'autre nuit. La potion que l'infirmière et Sev' m'ont donné a été super efficace et je dois avouer que la dose de calmant dedans a empêché que la crise ne reprenne de plus belle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'après un cauchemar particulièrement intense, j'aie encore des hallucinations, comme si je dormais toujours. C'est ce qui m'empêche bien souvent de me rassurer puisque j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ça est vrai, surtout avec le décor de Poudlard que je connais si bien maintenant.

**– Ça va… je dois juste…passer voir… l'infirmière.**

Draco fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ça? Je réalise qu'il sait ce par quoi je suis passé et qu'il a certainement dû en parler avec mon père. Il doit penser que je cache mes émotions mais non, ça va nettement mieux là, même si je suis encore frustré de devoir compter sur les autres pour me déplacer. J'ai horreur de ça mais bon, au moins j'aurai bien reposé ma jambe et j'espère que le bilan sera positif et qu'on pourra enfin m'enlever ce truc.

Les garçons me disent ce que j'ai manqué et je ne suis pas mécontent de ne pas avoir été en cours de Métamorphose finalement. McGo' n'a pas été tendre et j'aurais probablement foutu le camp en plein cours, majeur en l'air dispo au cas où elle m'aurait fait chier.

Je termine mon repas et, même si je ne mange pas autant que je l'ai déjà fait, je mange bien et j'accepte même un éclair au chocolat pour faire plaisir à ma blonde qui le partage avec moi jusqu'à ce que Sev' nous rejoigne.

**– Evan? On va regarder ta jambe?**

Pressé de me débarrasser une fois pour toute de l'attelle, je me lève et je galère encore plus pour quitter ma place que je n'ai galéré pour m'y installer si bien que Sev' doit m'aider un peu. C'est encombrant ces merdes de béquilles à la fin! J'arrive finalement à me mettre debout et j'ai la surprise de voir Luna se lever, rapidement suivie par les autres. Hein? Quoi?

**– On t'accompagne… **

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon, d'accord mais pas question de me materner, okay? Luna me fait un bisou sur la joue et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me détendre. Elle a cet effet sur moi que je ne m'explique pas, comme si elle savait comment me faire fondre en un seul mot, en un seul geste. C'est ma blonde, quoi!

Je marche comme je peux et les couloirs me semblent infiniment longs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsque j'arrive, je ne suis pas mécontent de pouvoir m'asseoir et je soupire profondément pendant que l'infirmière met tout le monde à la porte, excepté Luna. J'imagine que la voir me tenir la main aussi fort et le regard tendre qu'elle a envers moi l'a dissuadée de le faire et je n'en suis pas mécontent.

**– Voyons voir ça…**

Elle enlève l'attelle et je suis déjà content de voir que la douleur ne revient pas au galop. Elle examine attentivement mon tendon et je la vois pincer les lèvres. Ne me dis pas que je me suis pas assez reposé, j'ai fait que ça! J'ai limité mes déplacements et j'ai plus souvent été lévité ou couché que sur mes jambes!

**– Ça a l'air d'aller… On va faire quelques pas?**

Je m'approche du bord du lit pour poser la jambe au sol et je m'appuie un peu sur elle. Ouais, ça a l'air… Luna s'approche et, appuyé sur elle, je me mets debout, hésitant à mettre mon poids sur mon tendon en souvenir de la douleur. Je finis par lever la jambe et fais un premier pas puis un deuxième avant de soupirer profondément. C'est bon, j'ai pas mal, rien du tout… Tant mieux, je n'aurais clairement pas supporté de devoir rester quelques jours de plus cloitré entre quatre murs et à devoir rester couché pendant la majeure partie de la journée.

**– Pas de douleur?**

**– N…non… un peu…raide**

**– C'est normal mais avec les allers-retours entre vos cours, vous allez graduellement reprendre une marche normale. Attends au moins une semaine complète avant de vous remettre à courir, d'accord? Je préviendrai les professeurs que vous serez susceptible d'être en retard…**

J'acquiesce. Génial! Même si je ne vais pas pouvoir courir de sitôt, je peux au moins remarcher et aller en cours! Satisfait, j'embrasse ma blonde sur la joue dans un "smack" sonore ce qui la fait rire aux éclats. Je suis content.


	46. Chapter 46

**NdA: Bonne lecture! À jeudi prochain!**

* * *

L'infirmière me donne quelques potions pour la douleur au cas où et m'ordonne de revenir au moindre problème. Je fronce les sourcils. J'hésite beaucoup mais Sev' me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix et que, si je ne vais pas la voir elle, je devais au moins aller le voir lui. Je finis par céder et je regagne avec joie la sortie.

Je marche lentement. Ma jambe est encore un peu raide et j'ai envie de retrouver rapidement un rythme normal mais Sev' a été clair, je ne dois pas aller trop vite sinon je peux repartir à zéro et récupérer l'attelle pour une plus longue période cette fois.

Le couloir me semble long et nous mettons trois fois plus de temps pour gagner la salle commune que d'habitude. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, je suis soulagé de pouvoir m'asseoir. J'ai perdu de la force et la raideur de ma jambe a rendu ma marche beaucoup plus fatigante que d'habitude.

Je reprends mon souffle avant de m'étendre sur le canapé. Luna vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et je lui adresse un sourire pour la rassurer. Je suis juste fatigué et elle semble le comprendre puisque l'inquiétude n'orne pas son regard. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je récupère un peu de force. J'ai envie de m'installer dans mon lit mais il y a une longue volée de marches avant de l'atteindre et je ne me sens pas de grimper les vingt-et-une marches maintenant.

Luna prend ses aises dans le canapé et Blaise rapporte même un jeu de cartes pour que nous jouions un peu, le temps que je récupère. On fait quelques parties et je suis bien content d'en gagner au moins une. Nous passons finalement une bonne heure dans la salle commune avant que les premiers symptômes de la fatigue ne nous gagnent. Les garçons montent les premiers et je les laisse volontiers passer afin de pouvoir prendre mon temps pour monter les marches.

Luna se lève mais je la laisse filer aussi et soupire en grimpant la première marche. Mettre tout mon poids sur ma jambe me fait grimacer mais je me tais et grimpe quelques marches avant de prendre une pause. J'en suis à peine à la moitié mais je ne me décourage pas et je me dépêche d'arriver en haut et je gagne enfin mon lit où je m'effondre, les bras étendus. Je soupire d'aise. Putain, ça fait du bien. Comme il est tard et que je n'ai plus envie de bouger, je me glisse sous la couette pour enlever mon pantalon et mon t-shirt et me mettre à l'aise.

Ma blonde me laisse m'installer, m'embrasse et comme il est tard, elle se dépêche d'aller prendre une douche pour me rejoindre. Je la laisse alors se glisser sous la couette et elle vient naturellement se coller contre moi qui suis torse nu et en boxer.

C'est rare qu'elle vienne alors que les garçons ne dorment pas encore mais à force de nous voir ensemble tous les deux, j'imagine qu'ils doivent s'en foutre. Je l'attire contre moi et elle niche tout naturellement sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne avant de fermer les yeux. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir et je suis ravi de ne faire aucun cauchemar.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Luna est déjà réveillée. Je l'embrasse timidement, encore un peu dans le coltard avant de me lever pour aller prendre une douche. Pas très éveillé, je galère encore pour marcher et j'attrape mes affaires. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, il n'y a encore personne mais il est encore tôt et ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me glisse à l'abri derrière l'une des douches et enlève le seul vêtement qu'il me reste.

Je galère beaucoup et j'aurais préféré avoir un tabouret comme je l'avais eu dans les appartements de Sev'. Fatigué, je finis par m'asseoir dans le bac de douche et laisse le jet d'eau me rincer avant d'attraper le gel douche que j'avais pris avec moi. Je me lave et me redresse difficilement pour couper le jet d'eau avant de retomber mollement dans le bac d'eau. Je grogne et tente de me redresser mais ma jambe ne m'aide pas et ça tire trop. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

J'attends et mon corps a tout le temps de sécher à l'air libre. Refroidi, j'attrape la pointe de ma serviette, parviens à m'enrouler dedans pour m'éviter de greloter et je me hisse hors de la cabine de douche en me soulevant avec les bras.

**– Evan?**

Je relève la tête. Draco. Super. Il fronce les sourcils.

**– Tu tardais à revenir et Luna était inquiète alors… Ça va?**

Je souffle. Ouais, j'imagine. Elle m'a déjà vu nu mais elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de croiser un autre garçon dans les douches.

**– Je…j'arrive pas à me mettre debout…**

Draco tourne la tête et me dit d'attendre avant de s'en aller. Il va où là? Il ne part pas longtemps et revient rapidement avec un tabouret. Où est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé celui-là? Dans la salle commune? Il vient se glisser derrière moi et passe ses bras sous les miens.

**– Tiens ta serviette… Un, deux, trois!**

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Draco est costaud pour un attrapeur. Il ferait un bon batteur s'il le voulait. Il me hisse sur le tabouret et je suis soulagé d'être assis et de ne plus être tout seul.

**– Ça va aller? **

J'acquiesce mais Draco choisit de rester. Il fait le guet et je m'habille difficilement du mieux que je peux. J'enfile un t-shirt puis un jean jusqu'aux mollets avant de grogner en me relevant. Draco m'aide et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'aide mais il ne m'en laisse pas le choix et je termine d'enfiler un pantalon.

Je fais mine de me lever et comme ça va, je regagne ma chambre où Luna m'attend. Elle vient aussitôt à ma rencontre et ses yeux sont inquiets. Draco me laisse m'asseoir sur mon lit et je termine de m'habiller en enfilant mon pull. Il semble inquiet lui aussi mais ça va.

**– Ça va… j'ai juste… pas osé me mettre debout. J'avais… mal.**

Luna ouvre aussitôt le tiroir de ma table de chevet et prend une potion qu'elle me tend. Je reconnais celle contre la douleur et je l'accepte. Je la prends rapidement et je suis soulagé de sentir la tension de mon tendon disparaitre. Je mets mon portable dans ma poche lorsque Sev' débarque. Il me voit, entouré de son filleul et de ma copine et remarque la fiole de potion vide sur mon lit.

**– Tout va bien?**

J'acquiesce mais Draco me détrompe aussitôt, malgré mon regard noir et Sev' apprend ce qui s'est passé.

**– C'est peut-être trop tôt… **

**– Non, ça va. Je voulais pas forcer, c'est tout…**

– **Je préviendrai Poppy, tu iras faire un autre examen après le déjeuner, d'accord?**

Je soupire et finis par acquiescer. Oui, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Comme je ne veux pas galérer et perdre du temps, je m'empresse de rejoindre la grande salle et Sev' me donne une béquille, au moins pour reposer ma jambe lorsqu'elle me fait trop mal. C'est déjà moins encombrant que deux et j'aurai moins de difficultés à galoper entre deux destinations. Je traine malgré tout encore un peu et je suis content de m'être levé tôt.

On est large niveau timing et je prends le temps de déjeuner, même si j'y vais mollo. Les autres se regardent et m'ont l'air un peu trop contents. Il se passe quoi là? C'est parce qu'ils ont compris que je n'allais pas si mal que ça ou il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe totalement?

Lorsque j'ai enfin fini, je me lève, comme d'hab', pour accompagner Luna à son cours lorsque Draco m'interromps.

**– Attends, Evan, Métamorphose et Soins aux créatures magiques sont à l'opposé, tu n'auras pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Va avec les autres, je m'occupe de Luna.**

J'arque un sourcil. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé et je soupire. Galère! Luna attrape ma main et nos regards se croisent. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me murmure que ça va aller. Convaincu par sa franchise et ses mots rassurants, je finis par céder et je me dirige avec les autres vers mon cours tandis que Draco accompagne ma blonde au sien.

Je les vois parler ensemble en s'éloignant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Luna a l'air heureuse, c'est bizarre.

**– Allez monsieur le Surprotecteur, en avant! **

Je grogne avant de quitter la grande salle pour me diriger vers la grande cour. Le soleil est là. J'aime quand il fait bon. Au moins, je n'ai pas mal et je peux être comme les autres. Je n'ose pas imaginer la prochaine fois qu'il va pleuvoir. Est-ce que j'aurai mal à ma nouvelle blessure? Aucune idée mais je n'espère pas. Ça fait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça sans devoir m'handicaper à nouveau à chaque fois que la météo sera trop humide.

Lorsque nous arrivons à notre cours, je reçois un message de Luna qui me signale qu'elle est bien arrivée et je lui réponds en retour que tout s'est bien passé pour moi aussi. Il ne reste que deux minutes avant le début du cours lorsque Draco arrive, légèrement décoiffé et essoufflé. Toi aussi tu manques d'exercices mon pote, tu veux venir courir avec moi quand j'irai mieux?

La prof arrive quelques minutes plus tard et je m'installe comme je peux sur un petit banc en retrait. Hors de question que je reste debout avec ça, j'ai pas envie de boiter après ou pire, de réveiller la douleur. Évidemment, mon geste ne passe pas inaperçu mais la prof ne dit rien. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui faire un dessin, ma béquille parle pour moi et elle a dû me voir galérer à m'asseoir hier soir dans la grande salle, lorsque j'avais encore mon attelle et mes deux béquilles.

Elle donne son cours, faisant comme si de rien n'était et, même si je ne suis pas forcément visible assis là où je suis, elle n'hésite pas à s'avancer pour me faire participer. Pour une fois, la créature que nous étudions ne m'est pas familière. J'ai lu quelques trucs sur les licornes, évidemment et les propriétés de leur corne et de leur sang mais je n'en sais pas plus et je suis bien content d'apprendre des choses sur ce sujet.

Je profite d'ailleurs d'être assis pour prendre des notes et j'ai la surprise de voir le professeur s'avancer vers moi à la fin du cours.

**– Mr Snape? J'ai remarqué que vous preniez des notes. J'ai quelques références si le sujet vous intéresse.**

J'acquiesce vigoureusement et reprends ma plume pour les noter maladroitement en utilisant mes genoux comme support.

**– Vous êtes doué, Mr Snape, avez-vous envisagé de faire carrière dans ce domaine?**

**– Pour…quoi pas. Je sais pas.**

**– Vous êtes très attentif à mon cours, continuez comme ça! **

J'acquiesce et elle me fait un mot au cas où j'arriverais en retard à mon prochain cours. Lorsque je rejoins les couloirs, les autres sont déjà partis mais Théo est là. Une vraie mère poule. Je ne sais pas qui est le pire entre Sev' et lui mais j'imagine que sa responsabilité l'oblige à veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

Théo ne dit rien mais il m'escorte volontiers jusqu'au local de Sortilèges et m'informe que Draco est passé prendre Luna. J'apprécie le geste. Même si, du coup, j'ai un peu l'impression de la priver de liberté mais je préfère ça au sentiment d'insécurité et j'imagine que ma blonde n'aimerait pas qu'on la laisse seule et qu'elle tombe à nouveau sur ces fumiers.

Je marche comme je peux et nous arrivons un peu en retard. Heureusement, le petit prof ne dit rien avant même que je lui montre le mot et je rejoins Luna pour suivre la théorie. Comme j'ai parfaitement réussi mon accio informulé au cours précédent, je m'entraine à l'accio formulé et je m'aperçois que c'est beaucoup plus difficile étant donné que j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire silencieusement. Le dosage de la magie n'est pas le même et c'est plus compliqué mais je ne me laisse pas décourager.

Luna et moi nous entrainons mutuellement à attirer un morceau de parchemin. Inoffensif et léger, nous ne risquons ainsi pas de nous blesser en le faisant circuler de sa main à la mienne. C'est après un bon quart d'heure et complètement frustré que je lance le sort et j'ai la surprise de voir et la plume et Luna venir sur moi.

Son corps cogne légèrement le mien mais plutôt que de se reculer, Luna en profite pour me faire un câlin et je passe ma main dans son dos, au creux de ses reins.

**– T'as rien?**

Elle rit. Je souffle de soulagement, complètement rassuré. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'être fait mal. Je l'embrasse sur le front et nous reprenons nos exercices.

**– Il va falloir poursuivre vos efforts, Mr Snape!**

Je soupire. Oui, évidemment. Bon, au moins j'ai réussi à ne blesser personne cette fois-ci, il faudra juste que j'apprenne à attirer une seule chose sans faire décoller ma copine à chaque fois. Ou alors c'est parce que je voulais qu'elle soit près de moi que ça a fait ça? Je pouffe à cette perspective. Putain, j'suis vachement accro en fait. J'en ai rencontré des filles bizarres dans mes parties de sexe mais elle, elle est vraiment spéciale et c'est cette petite touche d'originalité qui fait que je pense énormément à elle je crois.

Nous terminons le cours lorsqu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Je reprends ma béquille et reprends la marche jusque dans la grande salle. C'est vrai que c'est loin cette histoire. Je vais vite en avoir marre de marcher comme ça! J'espère que je pourrai rapidement remarcher normalement.

Luna resserre sa main sur la mienne. Merde, j'étais encore plongé dans mes pensées! C'est vraiment une sale habitude! Je l'avais prise parce qu'à l'orphelinat j'étais souvent tout seul et je pouvais me parler à moi-même pendant des heures sans que ça gène qui que ce soit.

Lorsque j'étais ainsi, il arrivait parfois que je reste des heures dans la cour, la clope au bout de mes doigts, déjà entièrement consumée jusqu'à ce que Phil' ou Greg' ne vienne me tapoter l'épaule en me disant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. J'ai fait ça tellement souvent qu'aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement et ça m'ennuie.

Luna me sourit et se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter.

**– À quoi tu penses?**

Un sourire ravage ma face de bienheureux et je resserre sa main avec la mienne.

**– À tes fesses!**

**– Hey!**

Luna prend un air offusqué alors que le rouge orne ses joues. Les autres se retournent en percevant l'agitation. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe car ils n'ont rien entendu de notre échange mais Blaise semble impatient.

**– Allez les amoureux, grouillez vous, faut qu'on aille bouffer!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ouais, bouffer. Je n'ai pas faim aujourd'hui mais c'est normal avec le jour qui approche de plus en plus. Est-ce que je vais savoir avaler quelque chose aujourd'hui? Aucune idée. J'embrasse ma blonde et lui souffle une plaisanterie à l'oreille pour la calmer avant de me remettre en marche.

Luna ralentit et je remarque les autres qui pressent le pas en se chuchotant des trucs. Hey, ils me font quoi là? Est-ce qu'ils cherchent vraiment à nous laisser tous les deux ensemble, tout seuls, au milieu d'un couloir désert? Luna ne s'arrête pourtant pas et continue sa route en fredonnant une chanson que je ne connais pas.

Lorsque nous arrivons, les autres sont déjà installés et les chuchotements s'arrêtent dès que j'arrive à leur hauteur. Okay, quelque chose cloche. Leur tête sont trop innocentes pour qu'ils ne manigancent rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?

Draco perçoit mon regard et donne un coup de coude à Blaise qui s'occupe aussitôt de la conversation. Il mime des baisers baveux sur sa main dans une tentative de représentation de Luna et moi j'imagine et je retiens une grimace de dégout. Hey, je suis pas comme ça d'abord! C'est trop exagéré là!

Lorsque Blaise lèche sa propre main, Luna rougit comme une tomate et il se braque aussitôt. Son regard tombe sur Luna puis moi et son teint se fait blanc.

**– Okay, laissez tomber en fait, je veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait!**

Draco réalise que Luna est un peu trop rouge pour que ce soit réellement de la gêne et que le geste de son pote lui a ramené des images d'elle et moi pas très catholiques dans la tête. Rien que de repenser à ma langue sur son corps, ma queue s'agite dans mon pantalon et je m'empresse de penser à autre chose. La chaleur est pourtant là et monte encore d'un cran. Génial, merci Blaise, j'ai une trique d'enfer au beau milieu de la grande salle maintenant! C'est du propre!

J'attrape quelques trucs à grignoter en espérant me changer suffisamment les idées pour débander avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Inutile de parler d'aller aux toilettes, je sais que Blaise jettera un œil sous ma ceinture et qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de faire une réflexion. Si j'avais été seul avec Luna, on aurait pu remettre notre petit jeu de plaisir mais c'est pas le cas alors je dois faire une croix dessus.

Je grignote distraitement devant Théo qui fronce les sourcils, ses yeux rivés sur mon assiette. Il attend que je la vide pour la remplir à nouveau de la même chose en y mettant le double. Je lui jette un œil agacé. T'abuses là, mec! Son regard ne quitte malgré tout pas le mien et se fait insistant.

Je grogne et attrape un morceau d'omelette. L'œuf est encore chaud mais c'est gras et j'ai envie de gerber. Génial. Pour y échapper, j'avale un deuxième morceau avant de me lever, prétextant devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour ma jambe.

Je fais signe à Luna de rester assise et de continuer à dévorer son dessert mais elle se contente d'emballer sa part de gâteau dans une serviette avant de reprendre son sac en bandoulière, prête à me suivre. Son regard croise le mien et je sais qu'elle ne renoncera pas. Je soupire et quitte la pièce, laissant mon assiette au trois quart pleine et sans avoir pris de dessert. Putain, les œufs ça passe vraiment pas. Je suis tout barbouillé et je sais déjà ce qui va suivre.

Je prends de grandes inspirations pour éviter ça mais je ne peux pas empêcher le vomi de remonter dans ma bouche et je gerbe en plein milieu du couloir, sous les yeux inquiets de ma blonde. Génial. Mes jambes tremblent, exactement comme l'autre fois et je tombe sur les genoux. Génial, manquait plus que ça!

**– Evan! **

**– Ça va… **

**– Non ça ne va pas! **

Elle essaie de me relever mais je ne tiens pas debout et, même si je ne suis pas beaucoup plus lourd, je suis tout de même plus grand qu'elle alors c'est compliqué. Elle renonce et choisit plutôt d'appeler un elfe et lui demande d'aller chercher mon père. Génial. Les deux seules personnes que je ne voulais pas mettre au courant le seront dans quelques instants.

L'elfe rapplique, quelques secondes plus tard avec mon père. Sev' fronce les sourcils. Il remarque le vomi sur le sol et mes jambes qui continuent de trembler.

D'un sort, il fait disparaitre la saleté et me fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Luna sur les talons.

**– Mr Snape, je vous attendais! Un problème avec sa jambe, Severus? **

**– Il a vomi dans le couloir, il ne tenait plus debout.**

C'est au tour de l'infirmière de froncer les sourcils. Elle sort sa baguette et me jette un nouveau sort de diagnostic.

**– C'est la première fois que vous vomissez ainsi?**

J'ouvre la bouche pour les rassurer et dire que je me sentais juste un peu vaseux aujourd'hui lorsqu'une autre voix répond à ma place.

**– Non, c'est pas la première. **

Sev' se tourne vers Blaise qui vient d'entrer, accoudé à la porte, les bras croisés, suivi des autres qui ont probablement dû voir l'elfe et mon père quitter précipitamment les lieux.

**– Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Zabini?**

Mon regard croise le sien, déterminé. Merde, je suis foutu.

**– L'autre jour, je l'ai surpris en train de vomir dans les toilettes. Et lorsqu'il est parti chercher son livre… je pense que c'était pour aller vomir en cachette.**

Blaise, merde! Tu pouvais pas la fermer un peu? Malheureusement, ses paroles n'échappent pas à mon père mais je choisis de garder le silence devant autant de témoins. Draco finit par comprendre et se retire.

**– Ramène toi, Blaise, je crois qu'Evan a des choses privées à dire au professeur Snape!**

Les filles me regardent et j'acquiesce. Ouaip, je veux pas qu'elles sachent ça, surtout que ça amènerait plein de questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de répondre. Luna choisit cependant de rester et je ne peux pas la contraindre à partir alors qu'elle est assise sur le bord du lit et me tient doucement la main. Elle a droit à des explications je pense.

Severus attend que les autres soient partis et referme la porte pour nous isoler. Il s'adosse au mur, croise les bras et plonge son regard dans le mien.

**– Evan? **

Je soupire. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

**– Mauvais souvenirs… **

Sev' m'incite à aller plus loin mais j'ai la chair de poule rien que d'y repenser. Ce connard savait la date de mon anniversaire et il s'arrangeait toujours pour en faire l'un des pires jours de mon existence.

**– Il… a fait de mes anniversaires… un calvaire.**

Je n'en dis pas plus. Sev' comprend de qui je parle, Phil' et lui en ont déjà discuté. Je sais que cette enflure est désormais derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours parce qu'il a abusé de plusieurs petites filles en plus de les maltraiter et que, d'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendues, plusieurs enfants sont décédés sous ses maltraitances mais les souvenirs sont bien là et mes cicatrices me les rappellent à chaque instant.

Sev' comprend et son regard se porte naturellement vers le calendrier. Mon anniversaire tombe la semaine prochaine et chaque jour qui passe me rappelle un peu plus dans quelle attente j'étais lorsque ce jour arrivait. La première fois, je ne m'attendais à rien et j'avais fini à la cave, battu et affamé avec un "joyeux anniversaire" lancé en pleine face avant de sceller la porte pour la journée. L'année suivante, je m'étais demandé quelle horreur il me réserverait.

Mon père soupire et prend une chaise près du lit.

**– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Poppy et moi aurions pu te donner des potions nutritives et t'organiser des repas légers…**

Mon regard suffit à l'interrompre. Je suis d'accord avec le principe mais encore une fois, me mettre soudainement à manger des menus spéciaux devant les autres aurait entrainé des questions et je n'en voulais pas.

**– Tête de mule…**

C'est Luna qui vient de parler. Ses mots me surprennent plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

**– T'en as pas marre de souffrir dans ton coin? Je suis là, moi, on est tous là! On forme un groupe, Evan, on est amis et les amis, ça sert à pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, d'accord?**

Je la regarde bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire. Une leçon de morale. Je m'y attendais tellement pas venant de sa part que je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire malgré la situation. Luna est surprise aussi de m'entendre rire comme ça mais ses traits se font plus doux et un sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

Une fois calmé, je lui attrape la main et embrasse ses doigts du bout des lèvres, ce qui la fait rougir, bien évidemment. La situation m'amuse beaucoup et pourtant, je ne suis pas vraiment au top de ma forme.

**– Tu as pris quelque chose jusqu'ici?**

**– Potion contre les nausées…souvent trop tard.**

Mon père et l'infirmière se regardent et je suis contraint de développer les circonstances de mes prises et les quantités. Conscient des risques, je détaille tout et Sev' est soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de trois ou quatre épisodes de vomissements.

Il me parle d'un régime spécial pour me réhydrater un peu pendant que l'infirmière s'agite autour de ma jambe. Heureusement, mon passage compliqué dans la douche et mes tentatives pour me relever n'ont pas endommagé mon tendon sinon ça m'aurait vraiment fait chier.

**– Tout est en ordre pour votre tendon, Mr Snape. Ça tire un peu mais tout est normal. Je vais vous prescrire des exercices de marche pour un rétablissement optimal. **

J'acquiesce et elle me parle de séries de marches à monter et de tours du terrain de quidditch en marchant, de préférence en étant accompagné ou surveillé et bien entendu, uniquement les weekend. Inutile de me fatiguer à faire ça en plus de mes escapades pour me rendre d'un local à un autre.

Sev' enchaine ensuite en me proposant d'en parler de temps en temps dans son bureau. Il sait que je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre de choses mais si jamais j'en ai besoin, sa porte sera toujours ouverte pour moi. Même si je le savais déjà, ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre.

**– Moi aussi je suis disponible, d'accord? **

Je regarde ma blonde dans les yeux. Son regard franc ne quitte pas le mien et je suis malgré tout soulagé qu'elle sache ou du moins, devine ce qui cause mon état. Je perçois toujours de l'interrogation dans ses yeux mais elle choisit de taire les questions qu'elle a en tête et je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

**– Tu veux te reposer l'après-midi, Evan?**

Refus catégorique. Non. Hors de question même! J'ai défense après et je suis avec Luna alors c'est bon. Pour potions par contre… Espérons que les odeurs ne me donneront pas la nausée. Au pire, je quitterai le cours, Sev' comprendra je suppose.

**– Bien, si vous vous sentez mieux, Mr Snape, je vous libère. Voici un mot pour votre professeur même si Mr Nott a certainement dû signaler votre justificatif d'absence.**

J'acquiesce avant de me lever et de poser mon pied au sol. Comme l'infirmière me l'a dit, ça tire un peu mais je force quand même la marche, sans ma béquille. Etonnamment, ça passe mieux que je ne le croyais et je quitte l'infirmerie sur mes deux jambes, Luna sur les talons.

Pour me changer les idées, elle babille comme à son habitude et parle de tout et de rien! Elle passe totalement outre le fait que ce soit bientôt mon anniversaire, sans doute pour ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis mais je sais qu'elle doit déjà se demander quoi m'offrir. Elle aiguille d'ailleurs rapidement le sujet sur les livres que j'aime beaucoup jusqu'à ce que je l'interrompe en m'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir.

Luna revient sur ses pas et je l'attrape par la taille pour la serrer contre moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent un court instant et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

**– Merci d'être là… Si tu savais…à quel point je me sentais seul… malgré…malgré tout. **

Luna m'étreint à son tour et je me sens apaisé. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est très spéciale à mes yeux et que je suis content qu'elle soit là. Mon étoile. Ma putain de bonne étoile, c'est elle.

**– Euh, Evan? On va avoir un problème si on traine trop pour retourner en cours…**

**– M'en fous.**

Elle rit et ça m'arrache un sourire. En vrai, je me sens nettement mieux et vomir m'a fait du bien. Bon, je n'ai presque rien dans l'estomac du coup mais c'est pas plus mal, au moins la nausée qui m'habitait a complètement disparu.

Après un temps qui me parait infiniment trop court, nous arrivons en cours et, à regret, je lâche la main de ma blonde. Luna frappe à la porte et Lupin vient rapidement nous ouvrir. Il accepte le mot, marmonne quelque chose à propos de Théo qui a très bien fait son devoir et nous donne les consignes pour un devoir surveillé de quatre heures.

Il a l'air crevé mais je sais pourquoi. Sev' m'a dit que c'était un loup-garou. La pleine lune est passée il y a quelques jours et la transformation est toujours éprouvante. Je me suis beaucoup intéressé au sujet mais mon père n'était pas emballé. Il m'a dit que c'était des créatures dangereuses et qu'il fallait, dans la mesure du possible, ne pas avoir à faire à eux. Je sais que ce sont des êtres cruels et sanguinaires mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir attiré par ces bestioles et pour ne pas inquiéter Sev', je n'ai rien dit.

Je m'installe tranquillement à ma table alors que Luna fait pareil juste à côté de moi et nous échangeons un coup d'œil. Elle roule des yeux avant de se concentrer sur son livre et je pouffe le plus discrètement possible. Bien entendu, Lupin m'entend, c'est pas un loup pour rien mais pour ne pas perturber le groupe, il ne dit rien et me laisse à mon tour me pencher sur ce maudit devoir. Peut-être qu'il est trop crevé pour m'engueuler mais en tout cas, c'est un bon toutou.

Je m'atèle à la lecture des chapitres demandés au tableau et, comme Luna, j'attrape mon crayon pour annoter mes passages et je corne toutes les pages où j'ai écrit quelque chose. C'est long quatre heures et je finis par soupirer d'ennui.

Comme j'ai l'habitude de lire, je bouquine assez vite et les chapitres sont rapidement lus une première fois puis relus et annotés. À peine une heure est passée et pourtant, je les vois encore tous leur nez plongé dans leur bouquin alors que Luna et moi nous armons déjà de nos plumes pour faire notre dissertation.

Bon, elle est un poil compliquée mais ce n'est rien lorsqu'on a déjà préparé tout le terrain. C'est toujours intéressant de relever l'intitulé de la consigne et d'établir un code couleur selon les questions soulevées par le sujet de la dissertation. Ça nous fait gagner un temps dingue mais malheureusement, les sorciers, eux, ne connaissent pas ce système. Luna l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voit faire d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'avec ma gueule, j'ai pas l'air studieux ou sérieux mais j'étais bon en cours, du moins, quand je prenais la peine d'y aller.

Je lui ai montré quelques techniques et je lui ai même filé des crayons à moi qu'elle mâchonne en réfléchissant, comme je suis en train de le faire. C'est dingue, on est exactement pareils sur ce coup là! Je rêvasse un peu en la regardant. L'envie de lui écrire un petit mot me vient à l'esprit mais je repousse aussitôt l'idée. Devoir surveillé, Evan, ça veut dire "soupçon de triche= zéro pointé" ou troll dans ce cas-ci. Ils ont vraiment une façon de coter les devoirs très bizarre. C'est quoi ce système de optimal, efforts exceptionnels et tous leurs trucs débiles? Quelqu'un qui avait un "désolant" et qui obtient un "acceptable" n'est-ce pas déjà un effort exceptionnel? Ce système craint vachement!

Après un bref soupir, je check l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il reste encore deux heures et demi. Waw, j'ai vraiment passé une demi heure à lorgner Luna, la tête vide? Ouf! Faut vraiment que je bosse! Je prends une grande inspiration et relis la consigne avant de m'y mettre pour de bon.

Comme les trois quart du travail sont déjà faits, ça va vite et, assez rapidement, je rédige la longueur de parchemin demandée en à peine une autre demi heure. Je termine d'écrire ma conclusion et je range mon matériel avant de me tourner vers Luna et je m'aperçois qu'elle a la tête tournée vers moi.

Mon regard croise le sien et elle rougit aussitôt. Attends, elle pensait à quoi là? Est-ce qu'elle pensait…à moi? À nous? Un sourire orne mes lèvres alors qu'elle détourne les yeux. Ouaip, prise en flag' ! Il faudrait que je lui demande à quoi elle pensait! Mes yeux se tournent vers l'horloge et je découvre à ma grande stupeur qu'il reste deux heures entières. Merde! Mais quoi? Je regarde autour de moi. Certains relisent encore et d'autres prennent seulement leur plume! Merde alors! Ils vont vraiment mettre les quatre heures?

Je soupire bruyamment et pose ma tête sur la table en grognant. J'en ai marre. Je peux faire autre chose? En plus les tables sont espacées et je peux même pas parler à ma blonde! J'ai pas envie qu'elle ait une mauvaise note à cause de moi, ça me ferait trop chier d'ailleurs.

Lupin perçoit mon soupir et s'avance vers nous d'un pas fatigué. Ouais, bon, faut vraiment qu'il se repose lui! Prends une petite semaine de congé, non? Comme ça au moins, on serait tranquilles! Je rêverais d'avoir des pauses seul à seul avec Luna. On a des choses à faire tous les deux.

**– Mr Snape? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Théo se tourne aussitôt vers moi mais je réponds directement au prof.

**– J'ai fini. **

Lupin parait surpris. Pourtant il a bien vu que Luna et moi avions déjà sorti nos parchemins et nos plumes bien avant les autres d'ailleurs! En quoi c'est étonnant?

**– Puis-je?**

Je lui tends mon devoir et je le vois d'ici le parcourir des yeux. Son regard survole les lignes et s'agrandit sous le coup de la surprise. Et ouais, mec, j'ai pas fait de la merde! Bon, tu la prends ta pause ou quoi? J'ai une blonde à câliner moi! Et pas que ça à faire, d'ailleurs!


	47. Chapter 47

**Rien à ajouter si ce n'est "Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! On se retrouve jeudi prochain, comme d'habitude!"**

* * *

Le prof a finalement décidé de me laisser tranquille. Il me suggère de m'avancer dans mes autres devoirs mais je lui signale distraitement que j'ai déjà tout fait. Il soupire et me signale qu'il ne peut pas me laisser vagabonder dans les couloirs tout seul et je grogne une nouvelle fois. C'est quoi cette merde, je vais vraiment devoir rester deux heures à attendre que les autres aient terminé ce maudit devoir?

Luna en profite pour approcher et rendre elle aussi son devoir surveillé avant d'avancer sa table vers moi.

**– Je peux?**

J'acquiesce vivement. Ouaip, même pas besoin de poser la question puisqu'avec toi, ce sera toujours oui! Souriante, elle prend place pendant que Lupin retourne à son bureau et je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour en profiter et embrasser ma blonde sur la joue.

Elle me sourit et je m'empare d'un papier pour qu'on puisse causer sans déranger lorsqu'elle se met à sortir ses livres de métamorphose. J'arque un sourcil, peu certain de ce que tout ça signifie. Luna se tourne vers moi et découvre mon regard choqué.

**– J'ai pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose…**

Elle chuchote et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux d'exaspération. On s'en fout de métamorphose, sérieux! Moi j'ai plutôt envie de savoir à quoi tu pouvais bien penser tout à l'heure en me regardant! Vu le rouge qui ornait tes joues, ça devait être très très intéressant d'ailleurs!

J'attrape aussitôt ma plume et lui pose la question. J'y vais cash parce que j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps et Luna s'empare de sa plume pour écrire à son tour sur le morceau de parchemin que je fais glisser vers elle.

– **Tu pensais à quoi?**

Inutile de reprendre le contexte, elle sait très bien de quoi je veux parler puisque le même rouge orne à présent ses joues. Elle est mignonne ainsi même si ce n'est pas très discret. Elle se mord la lèvre avant de prendre sa plume pour écrire et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de m'approcher tout contre elle pour lire sa réponse au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écrit

**– À nos baisers…de l'autre fois.**

Oh. Bordel, elle continue d'y penser même lorsqu'elle est en plein cours? Vaincu, je laisse ma tête reposer contre son épaule et sa main glisse naturellement vers mes cheveux pour les caresser. Elle est beaucoup trop mignonne et son message me fait très plaisir parce que je sais que nos moments ensemble ne sont pas indifférents pour elle, il y a quelque chose de plus fort encore entre nous depuis la dernière fois où elle est entrée dans ma chambre.

Je ne résiste cependant pas à quitter son épaule pour écrire une autre question juste en dessous de son petit message.

**– Tu voudrais recommencer?**

Elle rougit de plus belle en lisant la réponse et je dois utiliser mon self contrôle pour ne pas l'embrasser là, au milieu des autres, dans le local de défense. À cet instant, je maudis Lupin pour ne pas nous avoir libérés comme les profs le font dans le monde moldu. C'est quoi ce système à la con? S'il l'avait fait, Luna et moi aurions pu sortir et nous serions sans doute dans le dortoir ou encore dans ma chambre à se bécoter en ce moment même!

Au lieu de ça, je dois me retenir et me frustrer. Je dois même penser à autre chose lorsque Luna acquiesce sans me quitter des yeux et que ma queue se réveille tout doucement. C'est vraiment pas le moment, Evan Jr, vraiment pas!

Je me penche à l'oreille de Luna pour lui murmurer une réponse qui lui arrache des frissons.

**– Ça viendra.**

Sans me regarder cette fois, elle retourne à son devoir alors qu'une vingtaine de minutes sont à peine passées et je m'installe pour la sieste à côté d'elle en soupirant profondément d'ennui. Las, je finis par fermer les yeux. Il fait tellement calme que les seuls bruits que je perçois sont les grattements des plumes et le papier que l'on tourne et retourne.

Je suis en train de m'endormir lorsque la main de Luna dans mes cheveux me réveille. Je la reconnais, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça. Je me redresse difficilement en grognant contre les bureaux qui ne sont vraiment pas confortables avant de regarder l'heure. Cinq minutes. Parfait.

Je profite de ce laps de temps pour achever de me réveiller de ma micro sieste et je m'étire de tout mon long sans contenir mon baillement. Beaucoup d'élèves ont fini et Lupin est occupé à ramasser les dernières copies. Je profite une fois de plus qu'il ait le dos tourné pour embrasser ma blonde avec gourmandise sur la bouche. Elle glapit légèrement. J'aime la surprendre ainsi.

**– Evan?**

**– Voui?**

Vaincue, elle abandonne et va même jusqu'à me faire un micro baiser pendant que les autres se lèvent pour quitter le local. À regret, je me lève à mon tour et je ne suis pas mécontent de me délier les jambes. Je préfère vachement quand on a de la pratique avec de la théorie. Rester assis pendant des heures à attendre, c'est loin d'être un kiff, surtout lorsqu'on est tout seul. C'est différent en bonne compagnie, bien évidemment!

Luna et moi quittons le local main dans la main et je la conduis à son cours de créatures magiques. Elle insiste pour que j'aille directement dans les cachots mais je tiens à l'accompagner et puis, on est sorti un peu plus tôt alors j'ai un peu de marge.

Théo insiste pour nous accompagner et je le laisse faire avec Daphnée. Je préfère ne pas être tout seul. Si je devais tomber à nouveau, je n'arriverais peut-être pas à me remettre debout tout seul. Même si j'ai mon téléphone, c'est toujours mieux d'être entouré, juste au cas où.

Nous arrivons bien trop rapidement à mon gout devant le long couloir qui mène à la cour et Luna me laisse là pour m'éviter une marche inutile. Je l'embrasse sans gêne devant les deux préfets avant de la laisser filer.

**– On se retrouve dans la salle commune?**

Elle acquiesce et je lui adresse un clin d'œil. Elle part et je la regarde rejoindre la cour et saluer la prof toujours en avance avant de faire demi tour à mon tour pour regagner les cachots à l'autre bout du château.

Lorsque j'arrive au local, je suis pile à l'heure. Sev' m'observe avant de voir arriver Daph' et Théo dans mon dos. Ouais, ça va, j'ai pas fait le con, je suis pas resté tout seul! Tout va bien!

Je m'installe comme d'hab' dans mon coin en potions et Draco me rejoint pour laisser Théo avec Daphnée. Blaise se retrouve ainsi avec Milli et je peux la voir rougir d'ici. Faudrait la pousser sur lui histoire qu'elle le bécote un peu sinon ils risquent de se tourner autour pendant encore un long moment.

Remarque, même si Luna et moi on s'embrasse et qu'on a déjà été un peu plus loin, on est plus ou moins dans le même cas aussi. On avance pour reculer tout aussi vite et ça craint. Enfin, pour le moment, on ne fait qu'avancer et ça me fait plaisir mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on avance bien pour mieux faire un énorme bond en arrière. J'espère me tromper.

Je check le tableau, comme d'hab' et découvre qu'on a une potion à brasser d'une heure suivi de oh bordel de merde, encore! Je grogne. Pitié, pas encore un devoir surveillé! Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi? Dire que cette journée commençait plus ou moins bien… J'aurais dû retourner pioncer tiens!

En grognant, je brasse la potion avec Draco et pour une fois, nous inversons les rôles et je suis bien content de ne pas faire exploser mon chaudron à la fin, ça aurait fait tache et Sev' n'aimerait pas que son propre fils échoue dans son domaine de prédilection. Je n'aurais eu aucune excuse et je suis bien content d'avoir réussi.

Après, on nettoie tout le matériel et je m'assieds à une table pour commencer mon devoir. Ils veulent m'achever, c'est pas possible autrement. Je regarde l'intitulé du devoir et découvre que ça reprend une bonne partie de ce qu'on a vu sur les ingrédients de cinquième année et les interactions qu'ils ont entre eux. Je comprends alors qu'en fait, ce sont des révisions parce que les buses sont bientôt et que c'est une façon de nous faire réviser.

Je réalise qu'à ce rythme, moi aussi je serai prêt pour les passer ces maudits examens, même si j'ai raté quatre années de cours. Comme Luna révise et que je la fais réciter de temps en temps, j'ai retenu beaucoup de choses et lorsque je relis les chapitres pour le devoir, je me rends compte que c'est pareil en potions. J'ai retenu une bonne moitié et comme j'annote mes livres, c'est comme si j'avais déjà synthétisé la majeure partie.

Finalement, je boucle le devoir en deux heures au lieu de trois et range mes affaires. Sev' n'est pas étonné, il sait que je rends de bons devoirs puisqu'il a déjà eu des échos des autres profs à ce sujet et s'avance vers moi pendant que les autres continuent d'écrire.

**– Fini?**

J'acquiesce et lui donne mon parchemin avant de m'installer sur mon banc de façon plus confortable. Il fait assez froid et je m'entoure de ma cape que j'avais enlevée en arrivant. Mon père finit par s'en apercevoir et me fait signe de le rejoindre alors qu'il est déjà en train de corriger ma copie.

**– Tu peux y aller mais pas de sortie tout seul, Evan. Va à l'appartement et si tu veux fumer, demande à un elfe, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce et passe par la porte qui conduit directement des cachots à nos appartements. Je soupire d'aise. Il fait bien plus chaud ici et j'enlève ma cape avant de me poser dans le canapé pour prendre un bon livre dans la bibliothèque. Je l'ai déjà lu mais j'aime beaucoup cet auteur alors je reprends ma lecture au début.

Je suis tellement absorbé par le récit que je manque de sursauter et de lâcher mon livre lorsque Sev' entre à son tour. Ses yeux plongent sur moi et il me découvre confortablement installé dans le canap', indemne. J'ai pas bougé de là. Il passe une main fatiguée sur ses traits et se prend naturellement un café.

**– Un chocolat?**

Je nie de la tête. Non, j'en ai pas vraiment envie même si quelque chose de chaud me ferait du bien.

**– Trop lourd?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais. Le chocolat c'est très bon mais disons qu'en ce moment, ça passe pas vraiment dans mon estomac. Sev' réfléchit et me propose alors une limonade chaude maison. Je sais pas ce qu'il entend par là et j'hésite.

**– Attends, je vais t'en préparer une. C'est plus léger et chaud, c'est agréable.**

Je le regarde faire et après cinq minutes, il me tend une grosse tasse d'un liquide jaune et fumant. Ça sent bon et ça me donne envie. Je souffle un peu dessus pour ne pas me brûler la gueule en le buvant et en avale une première gorgée. Chaud, légèrement sucré et étrangement léger. J'adore.

Je prends une seconde gorgée pendant que Sev' s'installe sur le petit fauteuil qui fait face au mien.

**– Alors? Tu aimes?**

J'acquiesce après avoir bu deux autres gorgées. Ouais, ça réchauffe sans être lourd, dommage qu'ils n'en mettent pas sur les tables dans la grande salle parce que c'est vachement bon!

** – C'est ta mère qui me l'a appris. Elle m'en faisait souvent lorsque nous n'avions plus de chocolat et qu'il faisait froid.**

Plus de chocolat? L'horreur! Heureusement que nous n'avons pas vécu ça à la maison! J'imagine que maman devait toujours foncer au magasin dès qu'il n'y en avait plus dans les placards.

**– J'ai déjà corrigé une grosse partie de ta copie, c'est de l'excellent travail, Evan! Tu révises?**

J'acquiesce.

**– Avec Luna, dans le dortoir… Je la fais réviser et parfois…on échange les rôles.**

Sev' salue l'effort d'un mouvement appréciateur, content de me voir finalement impliqué dans mes études après le portrait que Phil' a dû faire sur ma scolarité. Je n'étais pas un cancre, loin de là, mais j'ai jamais pu supporter les profs. Toujours à vouloir me faire parler pour certains et à profiter de mon mutisme pour d'autres. Tous des connards ceux-là!

Nous discutons un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller manger. Je suis sur le point de partir lorsqu'un elfe apparait et demande à parler à mon père. Sev' me libère pour que j'aille retrouver ma blonde et s'occupe dudit elfe. Je me précipite donc dans la salle commune en me maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à aller la chercher et je check mon portable. Aucun message. Je monte dans le dortoir pour la découvrir nonchalamment installée dans mon lit en train de caresser mon chat roulé en boule à côté de lui.

La porte du dortoir se referme derrière moi et mon chat redresse mollement la tête pour me saluer d'un miaulement sonore. Ouf. Je suis soulagé. Je vais rejoindre Luna pour la bécoter et mes yeux sont naturellement tournés vers Draco assis à son propre bureau, quelques mètres plus loin. Oh, j'imagine qu'il a pensé à aller la chercher. J'ai été con de ne pas y avoir pensé. Ça aurait été à moi de le faire mais j'ai stupidement oublié. Un véritable abruti.

**– Ça va?**

Je soupire en m'installant dans le lit.

**– C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… Je t'ai laissée seule.**

Elle nie de la tête et garde le sourire.

**– Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Gobe Planche et j'ai croisé Draco en chemin.**

Je soupire. J'ai eu de la chance pour cette fois ou alors la prof savait ce à quoi Luna s'exposait en restant seule et l'a sciemment accompagnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'abri. Ce serait bien son genre.

**– Désolé quand même…**

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et vient doucement embrasser mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon envie de tout à l'heure me revient et j'approfondis notre baiser en la renversant sur le lit, mes mains caressant déjà sa taille.

**– Hey, vous êtes pas tout seuls je vous rappelle, je suis là moi et je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que vous feriez si je n'étais pas là!**

Mon envie s'estompe aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue. Zut, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On n'est pas seul. Merde alors. J'étais chaud pourtant. Je comprends mieux les résistances de Luna du coup. Je suis vraiment con aujourd'hui. À regret, je grogne et bascule sur le côté du lit, attirant un regard de Draco.

**– Bon, il va être l'heure, t'as déjà mangé Evan?**

Je nie vigoureusement de la tête et les suis dans l'escalier. Les autres ne sont pas là. Théo est peut-être avec Daph' dans sa chambre de préfet et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les envier. Avoir sa propre chambre ça doit être le pied. Je peux en avoir une? Genre, comme préfet de remplacement, juste au cas où? Non? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé.

Blaise et Milli non plus ne sont pas là. Louche tout ça. Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà dans la grande salle et que Draco est resté pour veiller sur Luna?

Ça me parait bizarre mais soit, ils étaient peut-être occupés à se bécoter dans un coin tous les deux aussi puisque tout le monde se tourne autour en ce moment. Il n'y a que Draco qui reste célibataire et apparemment, ça ne l'ennuie pas plus que ça.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la grande salle, je m'aperçois que j'ai tort. Il est encore tôt et les autres ne sont pas encore là. Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont? Luna s'installe et je prends naturellement position à côté d'elle, la tête dans le vide.

Les autres sont presque déjà tous là lorsque Daph', Milli, Théo et Blaise débarquent tous les quatre au même moment. Okay, ils étaient tous ensemble. C'est quoi ce merdier, il y a un souci avec Draco? Je les observe s'installer en silence et les conversations reprennent avec toutefois une certaine gêne et une certaine…exagération? Aucune idée mais il n'y a rien de naturel là dedans. Blaise est trop calme pour que ce soit normal et Théo parle un peu trop de tout et de rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu? Est-ce qu'ils sont liés à l'elfe qui devait parler à Sev' tout à l'heure? Il s'est passé un truc, pas vrai?

Mais les autres sont bien décidés à continuer de faire semblant pour que tout aille bien et je laisse tomber, trop las pour tomber dans des choses qui ne me regardent pas. Je n'aime déjà pas quand on se mêle de mes affaires alors me mêler de celles des autres… Très peu pour moi…

Je me concentre donc pour manger et les babillages habituels de Luna me rassurent aussitôt. Bon, à priori il n'y a rien de grave sinon elle serait plus inquiète que ça ou alors elle n'est franchement pas au courant. Elle parle du cours de soins aux créatures magiques et je découvre qu'eux aussi ont dû faire une dissertation en piochant une créature dans la liste proposée, ce qui confirme mon hypothèse. Les buses approchent et les profs se sont tous passé le mot pour nous faire bosser et réviser un maximum pour qu'on ait de bons résultats. J'espère que je m'en sortirai personnellement.

Sev' dit que je suis doué dans certains cours mais je n'oublie pas que je suis complètement nul en métamorphose et, même si j'améliore et comble mes grosses lacunes, je sais que cette vieille chouette m'attend au tournant et je ne serais pas surpris de me retrouver avec un -A. Je n'accepterai pas moins, surtout avec les efforts que j'ai fournis depuis que Sev' m'a fait réviser ce maudit cours.

**– On révise ce soir?**

Luna vient de poser la question et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je sais que c'est important pour elle de bosser mais… Avec un sourire, je vais l'embrasser sur la bouche avant de murmurer à son oreille des mots qui lui arrachent des frissons.

**– J'avais autre chose en tête pour ce soir.**

Elle rougit avant de se reprendre et de rouler faussement des yeux. Elle me tape l'épaule amicalement du poing et son ton se fait plus franc.

**– Pervers!**

Je ris. Moi? Nooon! Je n'oserais pas voyons! Je suis l'innocence à l'état pur! Tout le monde le sait, mais mon sourire ne trompe personne.

Luna a l'air d'être sérieuse alors je dois renoncer et je le fais à regret. J'ai pas vraiment envie de bosser alors au pire, je la ferai réciter un peu puis je l'entrainerai dans mes bras pour la nuit. Je mange peu mais avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ça ne me donne pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Les autres me regardent et je sais qu'ils doivent se poser des questions mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Je suis finalement plus fatigué que je ne le croyais et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir toute la soirée.

Crevé, je me lève et fais signe aux autres de continuer à manger. Luna cherche à se lever mais je lui montre mon paquet de clopes avant de partir en disant que je les rejoindrai. Je retiens un baillement avant d'errer dans les couloirs.

Je gagne la petite cour où je m'allume une petite cigarette et tire longuement dessus. Putain, même le froid et la nicotine n'arrivent pas à me réveiller. Un énième baillement manque de me décrocher la mâchoire et j'appuie ma tête contre le rebord de l'arche. Ma clope s'éteint doucement alors que mes yeux se ferment. Pff, je suis vachement crevé.

**– Evan?**

J'ouvre les yeux. Oh merde, ça caille. Théo me fait face, accroupi et les sourcils froncés. Un œil à l'extérieur me fait comprendre que j'ai fermé les yeux plus que quelques minutes.

**– Ça va?**

Je baille avant de me relever. Ouais, j'ai vraiment dormi. Je me relève et Théo me donne un coup de main. Je suis un peu raide.

**– Ouais…J'suis crevé.**

**– Je vois ça! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. On est allé au dortoir et tu n'y étais pas. **

J'acquiesce. Ouais, j'imagine. Je peux comprendre ça. Théo s'avance et crie à mon père que je suis là. Pour ne pas inquiéter Severus, je lui montre mon paquet de cigarettes et baille un peu. Il se détend et nous laisse repartir au dortoir où les autres m'accueillent.

Luna vient aussitôt vers moi et je l'embrasse doucement avant d'aller m'installer dans mon lit. C'est confortable et il fait assez chaud pour me donner envie de me rendormir aussi vite.

**– Evan, tu vas bien? **

Je tends les bras pour inviter Luna à venir s'y loger et je remarque qu'elle tient toujours son livre de soin aux créatures magiques. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Je m'assieds contre mes oreillers et le lui prends.

**– Evan?**

**–Juste fatigué…**

Elle veut reprendre son livre mais je l'en empêche en lui disant qu'on peut travailler une petite heure. Elle cède et je lui cite quelques créatures qu'elle me décrit presque immédiatement. Nous révisons ainsi une dizaine de créatures lorsque mes yeux se referment tout seul. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire une autre créature que le livre m'échappe des mains et je plonge aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Oh putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**– Evan?**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Pourquoi je suis autant fatigué? J'ai pas utilisé beaucoup ma magie aujourd'hui en plus, j'y comprends rien.

**– Fatigué.**

Luna passe une main sur mon front et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Elle parle de fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça et je soupire profondément. Non, hors de question. Je viens seulement de reprendre les cours, j'ai pas envie de me cloitrer à nouveau ici.

Je me retourne pour mieux m'installer contre mes oreillers et attire ma blonde près de moi. Elle ne se laisse pas faire et je n'ai pas la force de la retenir. Draco murmure quelque chose et s'en va. Je ne dis rien, je sais où il va. J'ai raison parce qu'il revient presque aussitôt avec mon père.

Sev' m'examine aussitôt et me donne une potion contre la température.

**– Tu aurais dû te reposer, Evan, je pense que ton corps n'a pas supporté tes efforts après tes vomissements.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et grogne une injure qui semble amuser mon père.

**– Un peu de potion, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux demain. Repose-toi, d'accord? Je passerai te voir avant le début des cours pour vérifier si ça va.**

J'acquiesce mollement et Sev' métamorphose mes fringues en pyjama pour que ce soit plus confortable. Je me réinstalle comme je peux dans mon lit et je m'endors presque aussitôt. Putain, j'étais vachement crevé. Je suis bien content d'avoir fait des devoirs surveillés finalement parce que je ne sais pas si mon corps pouvait tenir le choc si j'avais utilisé ma magie toute la journée.

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, les autres dorment toujours et Luna est allongée près de moi. Je souris. Finalement j'ai eu ce que je voulais: une bonne nuit de sommeil avec ma blonde. J'aimerais rester pour la bécoter mais l'heure du réveil indique que les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever pour prendre une douche et si je traine trop, ça deviendra compliqué.

Sans faire de bruit, je me glisse hors du lit et attrape mes fringues et mes affaires de toilette. Je me réfugie sous l'eau chaude avec bonheur, satisfait de me sentir beaucoup plus réveillé que la veille au soir. C'est bon signe je crois. Je ne m'attarde cependant pas et enfile des fringues relativement chaudes juste à temps car les autres commencent à affluer vers les douches.

Je me faufile entre eux pour sortir et regagne mon dortoir où Severus vient d'entrer et discute avec Draco.

**– Evan?**

**– Douche.**

Il acquiesce et sort sa baguette. Je le laisse effectuer son examen sans râler pour gagner du temps et le découvre satisfait. Je m'en doutais, ça ne pouvait être que bon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je retourne dans le lit pour aller réveiller ma blonde à coup de petits baisers. Elle se laisse faire une fois puis deux avant de papillonner des yeux et d'y répondre.

Un réveil tout en douceur, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais prise contre moi et je me serais rendormi mais j'avais impérativement besoin d'une douche.

Luna finit par se réveiller totalement et se redresse aussitôt, les sourcils froncés.

**– Tu vas bien?**

**– Ouaip.**

Luna se lève et prend alors conscience que Sev' est là. Il lui confirme que je vais mieux et le soulagement se dépeint sur ses traits. Mon père finit par repartir en me disant que les elfes avaient préparé un menu spécial pour moi. Super, il me faudra au moins ça pour passer une bonne journée.

Comme je suis déjà habillé, j'attends sagement les autres assis sur mon lit et j'en profite pour passer du temps avec les deux chats. Ma blonde finit par revenir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue de ce pantalon moulant qui lui va si bien avec… Hey! C'est un de mes pulls ça!

**– Petite chapardeuse!**

Luna sourit en reconnaissant ses torts et vient m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire et nous basculons tous les deux sur le lit. Elle est sur moi et je ne retiens pas mes grognements de satisfaction alors qu'elle me grimpe dessus. Mes mains enlacent naturellement sa taille et je la presse contre moi. Perdus dans nos baisers, on ne réagit pas lorsque la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

**– Sérieux, va falloir vous calmer, là!**

Luna, prise en défaut, se redresse en quatrième vitesse, m'arrachant un cri de frustration.

**– Putain, Blaise! **

Je suis furax. Depuis notre dernière fois, je rêve de remettre ça mais on se fait interrompre à chaque fois et chaque interruption m'agace un peu plus tous les jours. Luna ajuste ses vêtements sur elle et, très gênée, elle se glisse hors de ma chambre et les autres la suivent. J'adresse un regard noir à Blaise avant de quitter la pièce. Dire que ma matinée commençait si bien!

Lorsque je retrouve les autres, les discussions prennent aussitôt fin et j'arque un sourcil. J'y comprends rien là mais Luna ralentit pour venir glisser sa main dans la mienne. Elle m'adresse un sourire hésitant. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas coupable de cette maudite interruption mais je suis frustré et je n'arrive pas à me détendre suffisamment pour lui sourire en retour.

Sans rien dire, je gagne la grande salle et un plat apparait aussitôt devant moi. J'y retrouve des toast et des charcuteries maigres, une limonade et un pudding. Je ne dis rien mais je sens que mon père m'observe. Je prends un toast avec une tranche de bacon et je le croque du bout des lèvres. Bien entendu, je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant alors j'en mange encore un, bois tranquillement ma limonade et termine par le pudding assez léger. Je suis en train de le terminer lorsque une potion apparait à la suite de l'assiette et je reconnais la potion contre la nausée avec un mot de mon père.

**Juste au cas où.**

Je soupire et la range distraitement dans mon sac en tâchant d'ignorer les regards des autres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ces derniers jours mais ces regards me déplaisent. Il se passe quelque chose derrière mon dos et je veux savoir quoi.

Malheureusement, aucun ne parle et je ne sais pas vraiment comment les mettre devant le fait accompli. J'ai toujours su quand les flics avaient parlé de moi ou s'ils avaient entendu parler de moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas le cacher, ça se voyait sur leur visage et j'avais horreur de ça. Ici, c'est la même chose. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

En plus, je n'ai aucun cours avec Luna aujourd'hui. Ça promet. Sans rien dire, j'assiste à mes cours avec d'autres devoirs surveillés en me disant que c'est la dernière. Après, les cours devraient reprendre normalement, enfin, j'espère. Je termine ma journée avec métamorphose et je vois bien que la vieille chouette me fait la gueule, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle n'arrête pas de me dévisager en fonçant les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de me prendre en flagrant délit de triche.

Sev' m'a dit qu'en réunion, beaucoup de professeurs faisaient mes louanges en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Certes, mon look de délinquant avec mes clopes, mes tatouages et mes vêtements trop grands faisait de moi un gros glandeur mais mes notes ont toujours suivi même si j'ai déjà séché des cours.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonne, je suis bien content qu'elle ait fermé son clapet et je m'empresse de filer alors que les autres rangent seulement leurs affaires. C'est puéril mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle attendait juste le bon moment pour m'interpeller et je n'ai pas envie d'échanger le moindre mot avec elle. De toute façon, quand elle corrigera mon devoir, elle verra bien que je suis loin d'être un abruti fini et que non, je ne fais pas faire mes devoirs par quelqu'un d'autre au nez et à la barbe des professeurs comme elle l'avait déjà sous-entendu et pire encore, je ne fais pas corriger mes devoirs par Sev'.

Certes, il a déjà demandé à les voir mais jamais il ne m'a fait la moindre remarque hormis dans sa propre matière. Pour le reste, il me laissait gérer et avoir la note que je méritais, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit ce que cette maudite chouette pensait de moi, j'avais été furieux mais comme mon père m'a dit que j'aurais un moment pour faire mes preuves, j'avais sagement attendu mon heure pour lui en foutre plein la gueule et plein les yeux, accessoirement.

J'avais donc été encore plus attentif afin de rendre un devoir exemplaire. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et j'avais même eu le temps de soigneusement recopier ma rédaction pour ne pas qu'elle m'enlève des points pour mon écriture. La connaissant, elle devait déjà avoir mon travail entre les doigts et devait déjà le parcourir en cherchant la faille. Bon courage ma vieille, bon courage.

Ravi d'avoir eu ma petite vengeance, je rejoins Luna à son cours de Botanique et le sourire aux lèvres, nous regagnons la grande salle pour notre dernier repas de la journée. J'ai faim. Y'a pas à dire, foutre une raclée magistrale à une vieille chouette momifiée, ça creuse!


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme à son habitude, Evan a complètement échappé à mon contrôle mais vous commencez à le savoir! Le passage un peu plus "chaud" sera entre HPHP pour les plus sensibles! Bref, passez une bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain!**

* * *

Je termine mon repas lorsque Théo s'éclipse avec Daphnée. Je ne dis rien parce qu'en ce moment, ça leur arrive souvent. Mais lorsque Blaise et Milli font pareil avec Draco, j'arque un sourcil. Trop bizarre. Je leur adresse un regard mais ils le fuient et Luna attrape ma main pour me ramener vers elle. Bizarre. Je me laisse cependant faire et Luna m'entraine dans la salle commune. Les autres n'y sont pas. Ils préparent quelque chose et, manifestement, ça me concerne puisqu'ils se sont servis de Luna pour m'éloigner. Est-ce une demande de sa part ou me cachent-t-ils réellement quelque chose?

**– On révise?**

Non. Aucune envie de réviser. J'en ai marre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'enlace ma blonde avant de l'embrasser. Mon baiser se fait de plus en plus fougueux et Luna passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je la bascule sur le lit. Nous sommes seuls. Aucun emmerdeur à proximité.

Luna ne cherche pas à se débattre et me sourit. Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de me redresser pour enlever mon t-shirt et revenir à ses lèvres.

**– Evan…On pourrait nous surprendre. **

**– Roh… Tant pis?**

**HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP**

Elle rit et j'en profite pour glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. On est tranquilles, on a le temps et j'ai vraiment envie de remettre ça. Luna m'embrasse et mon corps à demi-nu se pose sur le sien. La chaleur de son corps me surprend. Elle en a autant envie que moi et je ne veux pas m'arrêter là.

Mes doigts se glissent sous son dos pour lui retirer son soutien gorge. Elle rougit aussitôt et attrape la couverture pour se couvrir. Son regard croise le mien. Elle est gênée et j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être surprise dans cette tenue. Je nous recouvre d'une couverture et pars à la conquête de son corps. Elle gémit sous le contact de ma langue et de mes doigts et ma queue se réveille doucement sous mon boxer. Putain, j'ai envie de la prendre mais je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça.

Gentiment, je vais téter ses petits mamelons et j'incline la tête de façon à croiser son regard. Je veux la voir alors qu'elle est en train de gémir mon prénom. L'autre jour, je lui ai promis que je la ferais jouir et j'entends bien respecter ma parole. En douceur, je déboutonne son pantalon mais je choisis de garder le mien pour ne pas l'effrayer et m'emballer plus que je ne le devrais.

Elle se laisse faire et se retrouve bientôt en petite culotte sous moi. je la regarde alors qu'elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, très intimidée. Elle est mignonne comme ça. Je retourne à ses lèvres que j'embrasse et, tout naturellement, mes doigts vont masser son clitoris au travers du tissu. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

Mes doigts agrippent le petit bout de tissu et je le fais glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de le lui enlever complètement. Elle me fait désormais face, entièrement nue et le rouge orne ses joues. Je l'embrasse avant de partir à la découverte de son corps avec mes lèvres. Patiemment, je baise ses deux seins avant de descendre le long de son ventre. Je poursuis ma progression jusqu'à sa petite toison dorée. Je souffle dessus avant de la prendre avec ma bouche. Elle gémit et son corps se cambre alors que je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres. Putain, elle est déjà toute mouillée!

Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux alors que je continue de la lécher. Sa respiration s'accélère et elle est sur le point de jouir mais je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. Gourmand, je retourne baiser ses lèvres et l'un de mes doigts la pénètre avec une facilité déconcertante tant elle est mouillée. Elle gémit mon prénom et je ne me retiens pas. Je déboutonne rapidement mon pantalon et, tandis que deux de mes doigts la masturbent désormais, mon autre main attrape ma queue et je me masturbe comme un porc.

Mes lèvres quittent les siennes et nous respirons tous les deux très vite. La température monte entre nous. Je la pénètre finalement avec un troisième doigt et mime des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. Un râle perce ses lèvres et je la sens venir. Mes lèvres se posent une ultime fois sur les siennes alors que je jouis comme un porc tandis qu'elle se répand sur mes doigts.

Fatigué, mon corps lâche et retombe mollement sur le sien. J'attrape sa peau du bord de mes dents et la mordille légèrement avant de reposer ma tête sur son ventre. Sa respiration rapide se fait plus calme et je nous recouvre de la couverture. Après l'orgasme, nous nous posons quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le sperme séché me démange. J'ai toujours détesté ça et j'ai cruellement envie de prendre une douche.

Je me relève et m'enveloppe dans un peignoir. Luna se redresse sur les coudes, toujours enveloppée d'une couverture et me regarde, le rouge aux joues.

**– Où tu vas?**

**– Douche.**

Luna se relève et s'enveloppe de la couverture pour me suivre. J'arque un sourcil en imaginant qu'elle va prendre une douche de son côté mais elle me suit jusque dans les douches des garçons.

**– C'est pas toi qui voulais être discrète?**

Elle lève gentiment les yeux au ciel et attrape ma main. Elle entre dans les douches et enlève la couverture pour se glisser sous la douche, toujours complètement nue. Putain, elle se dévergonde, ma blonde! Elle me jette un regard et j'y devine une invitation. Je la rejoins et enlace sa taille. Elle m'embrasse et plaque son corps complètement nu contre le mien, entièrement nu cette fois.

La chaleur de nos deux corps me fait bander aussitôt et Luna fixe mon érection en arquant les sourcils.

**– Un problème, Mr Snape?**

**– Un énorme, Miss Lovegood!**

Elle rit et ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes alors que ses doigts enlacent ma queue pour entamer les mêmes mouvements que j'avais imprimés en elle, quelques minutes plus tôt. Putain! Elle prend de l'assurance et je baise sa peau pour me retenir de gémir. Je jouis dans sa main. L'orgasme est tellement fort que je plane un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la porte des douches ne s'ouvrent.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise et les yeux de Luna croisent les miens. Je l'embrasse doucement et glisse un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Elle acquiesce et nous attendons quelques minutes que le bruit des douches se déclenche avant de nous rhabiller.

**HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP****HPHP**

Je réalise alors que Luna n'a aucun vêtement et je me maudis de ne rien avoir pris pour elle. Heureusement, il y a toujours la couverture et elle s'y enveloppe en silence. J'ouvre la porte, regarde à droite et à gauche avant de souffler. Personne.

Nous quittons rapidement les lieux et Luna s'éclipse aussitôt dans le dortoir des filles pour aller se changer, me laissant seul, le sourire aux lèvres, allongé dans mon pieu. Putain, c'était bon, qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

Lorsqu'elle revient, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je comate toujours un peu et je ne réagis presque pas lorsqu'elle s'installe dans mon lit. Elle s'installe contre moi et le silence s'installe entre nous deux. Du bout des doigts, elle dessine les ronces tatouées qui me dévorent les avant-bras en gardant la tête vers le bas. Est-ce qu'elle est gênée?

Je lui redresse la tête et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Elle sourit. Je choisis de ne pas aborder ce qui vient de se passer entre nous pour ne pas la gêner davantage mais j'apprécie qu'elle se dévergonde un peu. J'avoue que notre petite partie de presque jambes en l'air dans le lit n'était pas vraiment prévue mais j'apprécie qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de m'accompagner sous la douche, même si c'était risqué et qu'elle n'est pas forcément à l'aise avec tout ça.

Elle n'a rien dit sur son corps et pourtant, je sais qu'elle est complexée. Elle m'a déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle n'aimait pas son corps et ça lui est arrivé d'être intimidée et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine lorsque je l'ai dénudée. Elle m'a laissé baiser sa peau et la gouter alors que c'était sa première fois. Distraitement, je l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête avant de basculer vers elle. Couchée sur le dos, elle me regarde la chevaucher à quatre pattes et je retourne baiser ses lèvres, déjà prêt pour une deuxième partie lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur les garçons. Pfff…

Je grogne de frustration et me repose contre mes oreillers. Ils ne disent rien mais Luna croise leur regard et je les vois acquiescer. Okay, elle me cache quelque chose. Je choisis de ne pas l'interroger parce que je sais que rien de mauvais ne peut m'arriver avec elle. Ma blonde ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui me fasse mal, elle sait ce que je peux supporter et ce que je ne peux pas.

Comme j'ai déjà pris une douche, je profite du calme pour prendre mon livre et j'accepte de faire réciter son cours de Sortilèges à ma blonde. Nous nous installons à mon bureau pour éviter toute tentation et, à ma grande surprise, j'ai retenu plus de choses que je ne le croyais et je me retrouve à presque réciter des pans entiers de chapitres lorsque nous inversons les rôles.

Luna est impressionnée et m'encourage à passer mes BUSES elle aussi. Elle sait que je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de les passer cette année puisque je n'ai pas fait l'intégralité de ma scolarité à Poudlard et qu'il me manque une partie de mes années mais elle semble croire que je peux y arriver et, à la voir s'extasier ainsi, elle me donne presque envie de les tenter.

À voir. Je sais que je peux le faire mais je sais aussi que si ça me prend trop la tête, il se peut que je laisse tomber, que j'abandonne tout simplement. Nous révisons finalement une petite heure avant d'en avoir marre et de nous poser. Les fille s'isolent et Luna ne cherche même pas à les suivre. Elle souhaite une bonne nuit aux garçons avant de se réfugier sous ma couette.

Draco la regarde faire et arque un sourcil. Je lui adresse un sourire contrit avant de la suivre pour m'installer le plus confortablement possible. Comme d'habitude, Blaise éteint les lumières, laissant mes petites veilleuses allumées et Luna se glisse contre moi. Elle me murmure un "bonne nuit" et j'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'elle a déjà fermé les yeux, blottie contre moi.

Je résiste comme je peux à la tentation d'embrasser son corps si près du mien et l'enlace de mes bras avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour pour une très longue nuit de sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille, le lendemain matin, il est tard et Luna est partie. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je m'assieds dans mon lit et je suis encore en train de me frotter les yeux lorsque Théo débarque.

**– Evan! Pardon, on avait complètement oublié! On a réunion ce matin pour les BUSES!**

Hein? Quoi? Merde… Je grogne et j'essaie de me rendormir lorsque le préfet s'avance pour m'arracher à mes couvertures.

**– Allez Evan, le professeur Snape a dit que tu voulais les tenter, non?**

Ouais, c'est vrai. Et Luna m'a encore dit hier qu'elle croyait en moi. Si je ne vais pas à cette réunion, je vais la décevoir et j'en ai pas envie. Mais pourquoi elle m'a pas réveillé alors? J'y comprends plus rien. Je file dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents et tenter de me coiffer comme je peux avant de quitter mon pyjama pour d'autres fringues mais tout de même confortables avec toujours un de mes pulls à capuche.

Les mains dans les poches, je quitte le dortoir en cherchant mon chat des yeux mais lui aussi semble être parti en vadrouille. Est-ce qu'il a suivi Féline et Luna? Mmh, aucune idée mais si c'est le cas, je finirai par le retrouver.

Théo semble s'impatienter et je le suis au travers des couloirs. Nous croisons d'autres étudiants et je suis surpris de ne pas les voir emprunter le même chemin que nous. Est-ce qu'on est séparés selon nos maisons? Aucune idée. Nous traversons presque tout le château et je n'ignore pas que Théo évite soigneusement mon regard. Il continue de me cacher quelque chose et je soupire. Ça commence à faire long et je m'impatiente.

Nous gagnons un grand local finalement plus proche que je ne le croyais et Théo me fait passer devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que…

**– SURPRISE! BON ANNIVERSAIRE EVAN!**

Oh. Merde. Mon… mon anniversaire. C'est… c'est aujourd'hui, c'est vrai. Ils sont tous là: Blaise, Milli, Draco, Daphnée et Luna. Théo finit par me donner une tape dans l'épaule avant de les rejoindre. Je réalise alors qu'ils m'ont complètement eu. J'aimerais dire quelque chose mais ma gorge se serre et lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres. La peur me paralyse. Merde.

Je cligne des yeux mais ils sont toujours là. Ma respiration s'accélère. Draco s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne va pas mais il n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Luna me rejoint, me prend la main et la serre brièvement avant de m'embrasser les doigts du bout des lèvres. Ce contact me ramène aussitôt à la réalité.

Les images de mon passé disparaissent et je souffle longuement pour retrouver mon calme. Le regard de ma blonde plonge dans le mien et je me sens aussitôt rassuré. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Ils ne peuvent pas l'être même s'ils pouvaient s'en douter.

Fêter mes anniversaires depuis la mort de ma mère n'a jamais été quelque chose de joyeux. La cave, les privations et les coups sont mes seuls souvenirs. Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais voulu le fêter et Phil et Greg n'ont jamais été tentés de le faire après avoir assisté à une de mes crises.

Le silence se fait autour de moi et je suis mal à l'aise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette réaction et je sais que ça les perturbe beaucoup. Je toussote un peu pour les faire revenir à la réalité et me laisse entrainer par ma copine au milieu de la petite bande.

Draco s'écarte et je vois derrière lui un gâteau au chocolat et quelques trucs à manger et ça tombe bien parce que je n'ai pas déjeuné. Bon, je ne sais pas encore si ça aura le temps d'arriver à mon estomac mais ils ont tout préparé et, même si c'est avec l'aide des elfes, je ne veux pas gâcher leurs efforts.

Je réalise alors que c'est la raison pour laquelle il y avait tous ces regards entre eux et ces absences répétées de quelques membres du groupe, jamais les mêmes cependant. Je réalise aussi que Luna ne m'a pas lâché ces derniers jours et j'imagine qu'elle devait s'assurer que je n'aille pas fouiner. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser. C'était évident que mon anniversaire approchait puisque je m'étais senti mal ces derniers temps mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils pourraient me préparer une surprise, sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.

Luna tape dans ses mains et me fait asseoir dans un petit fauteuil pendant que Daphnée me propose quelques apéritifs. J'hésite. Je n'ai pas envie d'être malade, même si je ne mange qu'un biscuit et un morceau de gâteau.

**– Tiens, c'est une potion pour la nausée. C'est Severus qui me l'a donnée.**

Alors lui aussi était lié à tout ça? Ou Draco ne lui avait tout simplement rien dit et avait juste réclamé la fiole auprès de mon père? Aucune idée, il faudra que je lui en parle.

J'attrape la potion et la bois complètement, bien décidé à ne pas tout gâcher. J'attrape ensuite un biscuit et rejoins les autres pour manger un peu. Ils se sourient, contents que tout se passe bien. Luna est soulagée elle aussi. Elle me sourit et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Nous mangeons quelques apéritifs et nous sommes en train d'attaquer le gâteau, une heure et demi plus tard, lorsque Severus nous rejoint.

**– Bon anniversaire, Evan!**

Il se tient dans l'entrée et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je le remercie et je le vois considérablement se détendre en écoutant ma voix presque normale. Il est soulagé de voir que je n'ai pas fait de crise. Il tient aussi un étrange paquet. Sa forme m'intrigue et le silence se fait derrière moi. Luna s'avance pour me prendre par la main et me sourit.

**– J'imagine que tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux?**

Des cadeaux? Bon, je sais ce que c'est, je suis pas con mais je suis très surpris d'en recevoir. C'est vrai que j'en avais reçu à Noël mais j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de ne rien avoir comme cadeaux que j'avais totalement oublié cette tradition particulière.

Severus me sourit et me tend l'étrange paquet. Je le prends à deux mains car il est relativement grand et je reconnais le poids. J'arque un sourcil en croisant le regard heureux de mon père. Je m'empresse de m'asseoir et de le déballer pour découvrir un somptueux balai de dernière génération équipé de toutes les protections possibles. Un balai. J'ai un balai bien à moi. Je repense à ma dernière balade dans les airs avec le vent courant sur ma peau. J'ai presque envie de remettre ça tout de suite.

**– On pourra voler ensemble comme ça!**

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, évidemment! J'avais oublié que Draco n'avait que les mots balais, vol et quidditch à la bouche! La situation m'amuse et je dépose délicatement le balai contre un mur avec la promesse de l'essayer plus tard lorsque le soleil et la chaleur feront définitivement leur retour parmi nous.

**– Merci Sev'…**

Mon père acquiesce. Il hésite à rester et me propose finalement de passer à l'appartement lorsque la petite fête serait terminée et il s'éclipse en douceur. C'est sa façon à lui de me laisser profiter de ma journée avec mes amis je suppose.

**– Tiens, ça c'est de ma part et de celle de Milli!**

Blaise me tend un colis et je suis surpris de recevoir quelque chose. Je les remercie tout de même et déballe le paquet, surpris d'y trouver des vêtements mais mieux encore, des pulls à capuche de différentes couleurs. Noir, bleu, vert et même un rouge. Draco grimace mais ce rouge est magnifique et je sais qu'il peut bien m'aller.

**– Je sais que le beau temps arrive mais j'ai remarqué que tu as toujours un pull alors… Milli a eu l'idée de les coupler avec une doublure magique. C'est comme un sort de chaleur mais en permanence si tu préfères. Il peut s'ajuster selon les températures.**

Oh bordel! Je passe ma main dedans et le découvre agréablement confortable et chaud. C'est sur que je vais les porter ceux-là! Je vais en prendre soin et je pourrai les mettre à la prochaine rentrée. Je les remercie maladroitement avant d'attraper les paquets que Draco me tend.

Sans surprise, il m'offre des accessoires de protection supplémentaires pour voler, juste au cas où je voudrais faire des cabrioles aériennes avec lui. Aucune chance que ça arrive mais ça peut toujours servir et je préfère être protégé quand je suis dans les airs. Ça m'ennuierait de tomber et de me casser encore quelque chose.

Daphnée et Théo m'offrent des livres, comme je m'y attendais et je découvre avec joie des romans que je voulais et certains livres poussés sur les créatures magiques. Apparemment, c'est la prof qui leur a donné les titres dont elle m'avait parlé l'autre jour.

Enfin, Luna s'avance vers moi. Elle se tenait en retrait jusqu'à maintenant et j'imagine qu'elle voulait m'offrir son cadeau en dernier. Elle s'avance, m'embrasse et me susurre un "bon anniversaire Evan" en déposant au creux de mes mains une boite de taille moyenne.

Je lis le nom de l'enseigne mais cela ne me dit rien et je l'ouvre pour découvrir un collier à double rang entièrement noir. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens en découvrant la pierre d'onyx au bout. Cette pierre nous représente autant l'un que l'autre et je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle me l'ait offert.

**– J'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick de mettre un charme de protection dessus. Si quelque chose ne va pas, nous sommes reliés et…je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Doucement, je l'attire à moi dans une étreinte et je l'embrasse sur la tête. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Nous sommes liés elle et moi. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle comme elle ne peut désormais plus se passer de moi. Elle m'enlace doucement et, pour une fois, Blaise s'abstient de tout commentaire, ce qui est fort apprécié.

L'atmosphère est un peu tendue. Le silence se fait dans la salle jusqu'à ce que mon estomac ne gargouille un peu. Je ris malgré moi.

**– Vous avez entendu ça? Mangeons encore avant qu'Evan ne meurt de faim!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et accepte la diversion. Je m'installe dans le petit fauteuil et laisse Luna me donner une part de gâteau au chocolat. J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agit d'un fondant. C'est celui que je préfère! J'en mange un morceau puis un second. Tout le monde mange et Blaise et Milli se disputent gentiment. Blaise proteste contre je ne sais pas quoi. Il est bavard. Milli rougit avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Ouais! Bien joué! J'applaudis comme un con devant Blaise qui est totalement surpris et Milli est rouge pivoine. Elle est gênée et son regard rencontre le mien. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il était temps qu'elle se déclare.

**– Il était temps, vous deux!**

Draco m'arrache les mots de la bouche. Ouais, c'est vrai. C'était lassant de les voir se tourner autour. Je regarde Blaise qui semble avoir eu un énorme bug. Milli lui prend la main. Elle est très hésitante mais ses yeux sont déterminés. Heureusement, cet abruti répond positivement à l'étreinte et resserre ses doigts sur les siens. Désireux de ramener un peu de gaieté, j'applaudis encore et les autres enchainent cette fois.

**– On fête ça? **

Draco sort une bouteille d'alcool de son sac et j'écarquille les yeux. Vraiment? On va vraiment boire comme des trous? Il sort des verres et verse du whisky à ras bord. Chacun attrape son verre et, très habitué, je le bois cul sec.

**– Putain, quelle descente, mec!**

Je roule des yeux. Putain, c'est fort ce truc! Je regarde la bouteille et y découvre la mention whisky pur feu. Ah, ça explique l'incendie qui me dévore la gorge! J'attrape la bouteille et je me ressers un deuxième verre dans la foulée du premier avant de le boire tout aussi rapidement.

Je me détends et me repose complètement dans le canapé. J'attire ma blonde contre moi et l'embrasse sans aucune retenue. Waou. Okay, soit j'ai perdu l'habitude de boire et c'est pour ça que ça monte aussi vite à la tête, soit ce putain de truc est encore plus fort que je ne le croyais.

Les autres ne sont pas mieux que moi et, après avoir bu, on s'effondre tous dans le canapé. J'attrape la bouteille pour la finir mais je la fais tomber et elle roule par terre. Putain, je plane complètement là. Fatigué, je m'effondre sur Luna et je ferme les yeux. Déjà une cuite et il est même pas midi! Génial!

**– Evan? Evan!**

Je grogne. Putain, quoi? J'ai mal au crâne… J'ouvre un œil et tombe sur Sev' penché sur moi. Il fronce les sourcils et me tend une potion.

**– Contre la gueule de bois.**

Oh, génial! Je savais pas que ça existait ce truc! J'attrape la fiole et la bois dans son entièreté en ressentant presque immédiatement un immense soulagement. Les autres autour de moi commencent aussi à émerger et grognent tout autant que moi au réveil, ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

**– Vous avez bien fêté ça je vois! **

– **Ouais…**

On a tous bu même si certains ont été plus raisonnables que d'autres. Ce n'est pas mon cas mais je sais que Luna n'a bu qu'un verre et demi. Elle a terminé le mien pour que j'arrête de boire. Je la regarde et elle m'adresse un sourire, elle a visiblement l'air en forme. Tant mieux. C'est pas bien de boire comme un trou. J'ai exagéré mais ça faisait si longtemps que j'ai oublié où j'étais et j'ai repris mes anciennes habitudes. Heureusement, j'ai pas fait mon salaud.

Je sais qu'à l'orphelinat, quand j'étais bourré, j'embrassais et je baisais n'importe qui dans la même pièce. Je les enchainais toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir sur l'une d'entre elles, complètement fatigué.

Je n'ai pas fait la même chose aujourd'hui, heureusement pour nous. Luna n'aurait pas accepté ça. Elle aurait peut-être fait comme si ce n'était pas grave mais je sais qu'elle en aurait été très blessée. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et elle se laisse faire, me rassurant complètement. J'ai pas fait le con. Tout va bien.

**– Ça va mieux?**

J'acquiesce.

**– Je t'attendais pour le dîner mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait… Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez boire.**

Oups. Pardon Sev'.

**– Moi non plus…**

Sev' soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

**– Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse mais j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon. **

Ouais, t'inquiète. On limitera ça pour les grandes occasions, on va éviter de boire ça comme du chocolat chaud sinon je vais être bourré tous les jours. Les autres repartent et Luna les suit lorsque je l'attrape par le poignet pour la retenir. Elle se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer quelques mots.

**– On se retrouve ce soir. Tous les deux.**

Le ton de sa voix m'arrache des frissons. Tous les deux. Mon corps se couvre de chair de poule d'anticipation. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je l'embrasse et la laisse partir avant de suivre mon père jusque dans nos appartements.


	49. Chapter 49

**Note d'auteur: Hum! Bonjour! Avec ce que vous avez lu dans le chapitre précédent, vous devez vous douter de ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci! Comme d'habitude, j'encadrerai ce moment intime entre deux lignes "HP" en gras. Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain!**

* * *

Severus s'installe et je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il joint ses mains et prend une grande inspiration. Je sais qu'il va parler et j'attends patiemment.

**– Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 mars. Même si je n'étais pas présent à ta naissance, aujourd'hui tu es mon fils et je suis fier de t'avoir avec moi. Bon anniversaire, Evan!**

J'acquiesce pour le remercier mais je suis un peu gêné. Severus le remarque parce qu'il m'adresse un sourire un peu contrit.

**– Tu n'as plus l'habitude qu'on te le souhaite, je suppose.**

J'acquiesce mais il ne perd pas son entrain et me propose un autre cadeau. Je suis surpris. Le balai était déjà plus que suffisant et je sais que ça coute cher. J'accepte finalement le paquet et l'ouvre sur le canapé. Je découvre d'autres romans ainsi que des marque-page magiques où je découvre quelques photos mobiles de Luna et moi.

**– Miss Lovegood m'a donné un coup de main pour les photos.**

Je les caresse du bout des doigts et en découvre quelques-uns avec des portraits de maman quand elle était plus jeune. Je souris. Elle était jolie.

Je les mets de côté pour les ranger plus tard et nous passons à table. Severus et moi nous faisons face et nous mangeons notre déjeuner. Étonnamment, je retrouve l'appétit et je mange la totalité de mon assiette en plus d'une part de dessert sans me plaindre. Cet anniversaire ne se passera pas comme les autres. Pas de coups, pas de nuit froide à coucher dehors, pas d'obscurité, rien de tout ça.

Juste mon père, mes…amis et ma copine. Que des choses positives en somme. Est-ce que les bons souvenirs ne finiront-ils pas par effacer les plus horribles? Je n'en sais rien.

Mon père me pose toutes sortes de questions sur mon passé, ce que je faisais de mes journées, mes cours, les amis que je pouvais avoir. Il est un peu triste d'apprendre que le mot "ami" ne faisait pas partie de mon vocabulaire avant aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait que les filles, le sexe et moi. Les mecs, ou ils me laissaient tranquilles et tout allait bien ou ils me cherchaient misère et je leur cassais la gueule s'ils osaient me regarder de travers. J'avais une solide réputation je dois dire.

Severus ne dit rien pourtant je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de comportements d'adolescents mais il comprend que c'était la seule façon de me défendre puisque je ne parlais pas encore à l'époque.

**–Je pensais…**

Je relève la tête. J'étais une fois de plus plongé dans mes pensées. Il faut vraiment que je perde cette habitude. Severus se lève et sort un appareil photo. Il est assez vieux, on voit qu'il n'est pas neuf et qu'il a dû beaucoup servir. Je réalise alors qu'il a dû servir pour prendre les clichés de maman qui sont sur les marque page et qui sont sur le mur de ma chambre au Manoir. Severus se racle la gorge.

**– Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être te faire de nouveaux souvenirs… Il appartenait à ta mère et je l'ai gardé tout ce temps. **

Il me le tend et je l'accepte avec plaisir et délicatesse. Je le retourne et l'allume pour découvrir les miniatures des photos que j'ai reçues . Severus se lève, passe la main sur mon épaule et quitte les lieux.

**– Il y a du soleil aujourd'hui, ça te dirait d'essayer ton nouveau balai?**

**– Je peux? Il n'y a pas entrainement aujourd'hui? **

**– Non puisque j'ai réservé la zone de vol!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais j'apprécie l'effort et je me lève pour prendre mon balai avec moi. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers le terrain de quidditch, mon père sur les talons et l'appareil photo en main. Je sors sous le soleil et découvre que toute la bande est déjà là. Les filles sont assises dans les tribunes et les garçons sont déjà dans les airs.

Je regarde mon père qui me fait signe d'y aller et je lui confie l'appareil photo pour m'envoler aussitôt, comme à mon habitude, en glissant les deux jambes du même côté. Je grimpe à peine quinze mètres en hauteur lorsque j'entends Daphnée rire aux éclats.

**– Je comprends mieux de quoi tu parlais, Draco! C'est bizarre comme façon de voler!**

Je vole devant elle pour la narguer et je lui tire joyeusement la langue. Le soleil sur ma peau me fait du bien. Il fait beau, le vent souffle à peine. La première fois, j'avais trop froid pour profiter au maximum des sensations mais là, c'est différent.

Voler est très agréable, je me sens bien dans les airs et, l'espace d'un instant, j'oublie mes soucis et mes problèmes. Je laisse tout mon passé chiant derrière moi et je savoure la caresse du vent dans mes cheveux.

Je vole ainsi quelques temps avant de me poser près de Luna, après vingt bonnes minutes de pure liberté. Je l'embrasse, bien content de ma journée. Elle me sourit, heureuse de me voir finalement en meilleur état qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et se serre contre moi.

**– Il fait un peu froid, non? **

Je frisonne avant d'acquiescer. C'est vrai. Le soleil s'est planqué et le vent s'est levé. On décide de rentrer et Severus me rend mon appareil photo avant de regagner ses appartements pour me laisser seul avec mes amis.

Dès que je regagne la salle commune, je vais chercher mes affaires chez Sev' et enfile un des pulls que Blaise m'a offert. Le vert me va bien et la chaleur du tissu me fait du bien. Je soupire d'aise en m'installant dans le canapé où Luna vient se coller à moi.

**– Alors? Comment est le pull?**

**– Génial!**

Blaise est content et communique sa joie à Milli. Nous jouons aux cartes et j'allume mon appareil photo pour mitrailler Luna. Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant que le nombre de clichés sur la mémoire a augmenté et je découvre alors que plusieurs photos ont été prises. J'ouvre l'album et découvre plusieurs photos de moi sur mon balai et deux photos de Luna et moi: une où on s'embrasse et l'autre où elle me fait un câlin. Je souris. Merci Sev'.

Lorsque nos estomacs se rappellent à nous, il est déjà l'heure de manger. Je suis bien dans ce canapé avec ma blonde contre moi et j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de bouger. J'ai bien chaud avec mon pull à capuche vert que Blaise m'a offert et je suis confortablement installé.

Pourtant, Luna ne me laisse pas faire et me fait clairement comprendre qu'il faut que je me lève. Je grogne mais j'obtempère et Blaise dit quelque chose à propos de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. J'ai la grande satisfaction de voir Milli lui dire de se taire et l'embarquer en le prenant par la main. Tu disais, Blaise? Le spectacle m'arrache un petit ricanement. Bien fait! C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as pris la tête! J'espère que tu seras un peu plus occupé avec une fille dans les bras et que tu auras moins de temps pour me casser les couilles comme ça.

Luna la suit en m'entrainant à sa suite et nous allons manger. Comme j'ai passé une bonne journée, ça va, je suis en forme et les nausées se tiennent à carreaux. Je décide de ne pas forcer quand même et avale quelques tranches de lard avec des pommes de terre rissolées, c'est gras mais ça passe et puis, c'est ça ou du gratin dauphinois et je suis pas certain de supporter la crème. Comme il reste du gâteau de tout à l'heure, les elfes nous l'apporte et chacun reprend une part. Le fondant au chocolat, c'est vraiment le meilleur truc qui puisse exister au monde je crois!

Après le repas, nous ressortons prendre l'air mais je choisis de ne pas retourner sur mon balai parce que je viens de manger et que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se promener dans les airs alors que le vent se lève et que le ciel s'obscurcit. J'en ai des frissons et Luna le remarque puisqu'elle me pousse aussitôt à l'intérieur.

Les autres nous suivent et nous passons les heures qui nous séparent du coucher à prendre des photos ou à jouer aux cartes, encore une fois. On fait même une partie d'échecs et je me fais rétamer par Blaise. Putain, je pensais pas qu'il s'y connaissait le bougre! Il m'a mis une raclée! Il est fier de lui comme un paon et je le vois chercher l'appréciation de Milli. Ça y est, il est foutu! Ce mec est déjà dépendant!

Enfin, je peux parler moi, je suis complètement accro à ma blonde! Je me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'elle a promis que nous passerions la soirée tous les deux. Je comprends pas ce qu'elle fait. On est pas tout seul et j'aurais espéré que nous le serions mais ce sera peut-être pour une autre fois ou alors elle a oublié. Elle a vu qu'on s'amusait ensemble et elle a laissé tomber. Dommage. Lorsqu'il commence à se faire tard, je file prendre une douche et Luna fait de même.

Lorsque je reviens, elle est déjà dans mon lit et m'attend sagement. Je la rejoins, me glisse sous les couvertures et l'embrasse. Elle sourit. Je ne lui dis rien et je la laisse se blottir contre moi. Blaise grogne contre une certaine injustice parce que Milli a préféré s'éclipser pour la nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Dans la semi-pénombre légèrement éclairée par mes veilleuses, je regarde le visage complètement serein de ma blonde. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Elle sourit en se collant un peu plus contre moi et je ferme les yeux. Bonne nuit.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours noir mais je ressens une caresse sur mes abdominaux. Mon regard croise celui de Luna. Est-ce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar? Un œil au réveil m'indique qu'il est deux heures du matin. J'ouvre la bouche mais elle me fait taire d'un baiser et se lève en me faisant signe de la suivre. Intrigué, je me lève et la suis jusque dans la salle commune. Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et me prend par la main pour me guider jusqu'à l'extérieur. Où est-ce qu'on va?

Discrètement, nous évitons les couloirs où Rusard patrouille et Luna me conduit vers les étages supérieurs. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où nous allons mais je me laisse faire.

Nous gagnons le septième étage et Luna me lâche la main et fait plusieurs aller-retour devant une étrange tapisserie. À chaque fois qu'elle fait demi-tour, elle croise mon regard et rougit un peu plus.

Elle revient vers moi lorsqu'une grande porte qui part du sol pour atteindre le plafond apparait. Oh putain, c'est quoi ça? Luna me prend par la main et me guide à l'intérieur. Waw, attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je veux pas disparaitre hein! Nous entrons et la porte se referme derrière nous. Je découvre les lieux et constate que c'est une putain de chambre avec un coin salle de bain.

**– On appelle ça la salle-sur-demande, elle apparait lorsqu'on en a besoin et peut faire apparaitre tout ce qu'on lui demande, à quelques exceptions près. Personne ne peut y entrer tant que nous y sommes…**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle rougit. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est elle qui a voulu cette pièce? Je réalise alors qu'elle n'a pas oublié ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que je n'aille manger chez Sev' et qu'elle a bien l'intention de tenir sa parole.

Elle s'avance vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je glisse mes mains autour de sa taille alors que ma queue se tend dans mon boxer. Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain!

**– Désolée… C'est bizarre non… T'emmener ici et…**

Attends, tu rigoles ou quoi? Ce qui serait bizarre serait de ne pas avoir envie de m'embrasser après le baiser que tu viens de me faire. Elle plonge toutefois son regard dans le mien et je comprends qu'elle cherche à se rassurer.

**– Non. J'en ai bien tout le temps envie moi…**

**HPHPHP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP**

Elle pouffe un peu. Ouais, je suis un pervers, je sais! Nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois et je sens une certaine tension électrique entre nous. Luna baisse les yeux sur mes lèvres. L'espace de quelques secondes, nous retenons notre respiration et Luna se jette sur moi pour baiser mes lèvres avec une ardeur que je ne lui connais pas. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'accroche à mon cou. J'attrape ses cuisses et la hisse contre moi, glissant ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour mieux l'accrocher à moi. Nous nous embrassons et je la bascule sur le lit avec une ardeur non dissimulée.

Luna accroche le bord de mon haut de pyjama et je l'enlève avec précipitation avant de revenir l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur encore. Mes mains agrippent le bord du long t-shirt qu'elle met en guise de robe de nuit. Il est court et m'offre une vue assez torride sur ses cuisses. Très chaud, je prends néanmoins le soin de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle et j'en profite pour la sonder. Je croise son regard. Elle rougit.

**– Tu veux…qu'on aille plus loin?**

Ouais, c'est bien Evan! C'est mieux que "est-ce que je peux te faire jouir avec ma langue?". La chaleur monte d'un cran alors que Luna se redresse. Sous mes yeux, elle enlève son t-shirt, révélant un ensemble en dentelle noir particulièrement sexy. Elle croise mon regard et détourne les yeux en rougissant. Je lui attrape le menton pour croiser nos regards.

**– C'est un oui?**

Le rouge orne de plus belle ses joues tel le rouge d'une pivoine et elle acquiesce sans dire un mot. Je souris avant de revenir l'embrasser. Mon corps écrase le sien et nous nous effondrons totalement sur le lit.

Je dévore son corps, la faisant gémir sans retenue. Je la redresse afin de baiser son cou et mes mains glissent naturellement sur les agrafes de son soutien-gorge.

La lumière s'éteint aussitôt et je me redresse, surpris. Luna me retient par le bras jusqu'à ce que de petites lumières s'allument. Nous restons dans la pénombre et j'arrive à peine à voir la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et tourne la tête.

**– Pardon… Je…je suis gênée…Je suis pas très jolie…**

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux parce que ce n'est pas le moment. J'écarte ses bras pour aller embrasser sa peau avant d'attraper un mamelon avec mes dents. Je le titille et elle gémit. Je termine par baiser ses seins avec gourmandise alors que mes mains attrapent sa taille.

**– T'es belle…**

Luna se redresse sur ses coudes et je viens l'embrasser. C'est ma façon à moi de la rassurer.

**– Si je vais trop loin… frappe-moi d'accord?**

**– Hein?**

**– Fais-le, s'il te plait…**

Ma blonde accepte et nous nous embrassons à nouveau. Je suis très excité mais j'essaie de me contenir au maximum pour ne pas la brusquer. C'est pas le moment d'être égoïste, surtout que c'est sa première fois. Je veux être doux. Je ne vais pas la prendre comme un porc. Pas comme ça. Je veux que ce soit un moment magique. Je veux qu'elle découvre le sexe, les joies et les frustrations qui vont avec.

Mes doigts agrippent sa culotte mais elle se crispe aussitôt. Je la lâche à regret et retourne baiser son corps. Je dépose plein de petits baisers avant de descendre doucement vers ses cuisses. Je descends progressivement jusqu'à sa culotte et j'embrasse délicatement son clitoris au travers du tissu.

Comme la première fois, elle se cambre et sa main glisse dans mes cheveux avant de les tirer d'un seul coup, m'arrachant un cri de plainte. Elle s'excuse aussitôt mais son souffle se fait court. Je m'interromps quelques secondes pour croiser son regard.

**– ** **Agréable?**

Luna acquiesce et je profite de la voir comme ça, proche du désir, pour glisser deux doigts sous le bout de tissu et masser son clitoris.

**– Evan!**

Je la débarrasse de son dernier bout de tissu avant de revenir baiser le petit bout de chair. Elle gémit. Putain, elle est déjà toute mouillée. J'y suis presque. Luna se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Je réitère le mouvement avant de glisser ma langue dans son entrée et de mimer un vas et viens vieux comme le monde de plus en plus rapidement. Ma blonde ramène ses genoux l'un contre l'autre et détourne le regard, très gênée.

**– Ne te retiens pas… **

Un coup de langue plus accentué et lascif lui arrache un cri de plaisir.

**–Ah! Evan, je…je me sens bizarre…**

Oh putain. Elle va vraiment jouir maintenant? Mon érection est douloureuse et pendant que je continue de la lécher, mes doigts agrippent mon pantalon pour l'enlever dans un geste précipité. Je m'arrête. Merde, les capotes! Putain! Me dis pas que je vais devoir m'arrêter là! Un bruit dans la table de nuit attire mon attention. Attends, est-ce que cette pièce… Je reviens embrasser Luna et j'en profite pour ouvrir le tiroir et repère le petit morceau de plastique, contenant le préservatif. Génial cette pièce!

J'embrasse Luna et, délicatement, j'enfonce un doigt en elle. Son regard croise aussitôt le mien et j'attends. Elle est très étroite et je la sens serrée. J'enchaine quelques mouvements et elle gémit aussitôt. J'ajoute un deuxième doigt et, dans la pénombre, j'enlève mon boxer avant d'enfiler, dans un geste expert, un préservatif sur mon érection douloureuse. Je gémis alors que mes doigts glissent sur ma queue et enfile la capote jusqu'au bout.

Un ultime mouvement la fait jouir et elle retombe mollement sur l'oreiller. C'en est trop pour elle.

Luna reprend doucement sa respiration et je me présente à son entrée. Je l'embrasse et profite qu'elle est encore prise par l'orgasme pour la pénétrer doucement. Elle retient sa respiration. Putain, elle est vachement étroite. Ses mains viennent enlacer ma nuque alors que je me couche sur elle.

Centimètre par centimètre, je la pénètre en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Elle a un peu mal. Elle ne dit rien mais elle se mord la lèvre. Je n'ignore pas ce signe et m'arrête aussitôt. J'attends un peu avant de poursuivre mon mouvement jusqu'à la pénétrer totalement. Je soupire. Putain.

Je suis excité au possible et pourtant, j'attends son signal. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, je veux que ce soit chaud mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Elle finit par se détendre et je m'enfonce un peu plus pour aller l'embrasser. Elle replie les jambes et me laisse faire un premier mouvement de vas et viens. Putain. Je grogne. Mes mouvements se font lents. J'observe attentivement Luna et mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens.

Progressivement, j'augmente le rythme. Putain, putain, putain! Ma queue durcit encore plus. La jouissance est proche. La cadence augmente encore et la chaleur monte d'un cran. Luna gémit de plus en plus. Mon souffle se fait plus rauque. Un ultime coup de bassin me fait jouir et je m'effondre sur le corps de Luna, foudroyé par l'orgasme. Putain.

Luna m'enlace doucement et je reprends mes esprits. Ma queue redevient molle et je m'empresse de me retirer avant d'embrasser ma blonde. Je croise son regard et je suis content de n'y voir aucune douleur.

**– Ça va?**

Elle acquiesce mais elle grimace quand même un peu. J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort. Doucement, je me redresse, enlève la capote et l'attire à moi pour un câlin. Il nous faudrait un bon bain chaud ou mieux, un jacuzzi! Ledit bain à remous pop et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Luna est toujours contre moi et ses doigts glissent doucement sur mes tatouages. Elle retrace l'oiseau sur mon torse, symbole de ma liberté et descend progressivement vers mon bassin. Ses doigts froids attrapent ma queue et je me cambre vers elle. Je grogne en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Le contact ravive mon désir et Luna me masturbe en effectuant des vas et viens rapides. Elle va de plus en plus vite en appuyant plus fort et mes grognements se transforment en de longs gémissements. Ses mains quittent ma queue hypertendue et je reprends peu à peu mes esprits lorsqu'elle me prend en bouche.

Mes doigts agrippent naturellement ses cheveux et mes yeux se révulsent alors qu'elle lèche ma queue comme elle lècherait une glace à l'eau. Sa langue légèrement râpeuse m'arrache des frissons et je n'ai pas le temps de l'avertir qu'un orgasme me foudroie et que je jouis dans sa bouche. Merde.

Elle tousse un peu et recrache. Je m'agenouille aussitôt pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

**– Dé…Désolé.**

Je glisse mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour enlever les dernières traces de sperme et l'embrasse doucement. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ne pas avoir avalé parce que je sais que beaucoup de filles n'aiment pas ça. Je la rassure en l'enlaçant et je la porte jusque dans le jacuzzi qui est déjà à la bonne température.

**– C'était bien?**

Luna détourne le regard. En fait, elle n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. À l'aide de mes doigts, je relève son menton pour la regarder et j'acquiesce franchement. Oui. J'ai joui comme un dingue et j'ai été foudroyé par l'orgasme alors je ne peux pas dire que c'était mal, au contraire.

Petit à petit, Luna se détend dans l'eau chaude et vient se blottir contre mon torse.

**– Je voulais…faire comme toi. **

Je souris mais une part de moi espère qu'elle n'a pas fait ça juste parce que j'ai commencé et qu'elle s'est sentie obligée de me satisfaire en retour. Je l'embrasse et notre baiser embrase à nouveau mon corps. Ma queue est de nouveau au garde à vous, infatigable. Luna sourit et enlace ma taille. Elle s'installe à califourchon contre moi et son intimité frôle plusieurs fois mon érection. Je gémis. Putain. Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment remettre ça? Elle se penche par-dessus mon épaule et me présente un petit emballage carré que je reconnais bien.

Je comprends immédiatement et déchire l'emballage avec mes dents. Je déroule la capote, en pince le bout et l'enfile prestement. Luna me regarde faire et sa main vient me cajoler un peu. Okay, elle est complètement dévergondée en fait! Je la fais basculer sur le bord du jacuzzi et je me présente à son entrée avant de la pénétrer d'un coup.

Luna penche la tête en arrière et ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules. J'attrape son bassin et je la pénètre à plusieurs reprises. J'attrape ses tétons entre mes dents et les mordille gentiment pendant que je la pilonne en mesurant mon rythme et ma respiration. Luna gémit et ses doigts se crispent plus fort alors qu'elle crie et ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes alors que ses chairs se resserrent. Je jouis une nouvelle fois et mon corps retombe contre le sien.

**HPHPHP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP****HP**

Je reprends ma respiration et un silence s'installe entre nous. Luna m'enlace, une fois de plus et je vais chercher un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres alors que ma queue, redevenue molle, retombe et la quitte. Je regarde Luna et remarque ses lèvres crispées.

**– Tu as eu mal?**

Elle détourne le regard. Elle a eu mal. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. La connaissant, elle ne veut pas me le dire pour que je ne me sente pas coupable.

**– Luna? Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plait. C'est normal d'avoir mal la première fois…**

Elle redresse la tête et acquiesce doucement. Il faudra que j'aille chaparder une potion contre la douleur chez Sev'. Au pire, je dirai que c'est pour moi. Nous sortons de l'eau et Luna s'enveloppe dans un peignoir, cachant son corps à ma vue. Dommage.

Je me relève, attrape un essuie pour me sécher et la regarde attraper son sac pour en sortir une potion. Oh. Elle avait prévu le coup. Est-ce qu'elle en a parlé à quelqu'un qui lui a dit que la première fois pouvait faire mal ou elle a entendu quelqu'un en parler? Aucune idée mais elle a bien fait.

Ses traits se détendent dès qu'elle la prend et je viens l'enlacer tendrement.

Un œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est presque quatre heures du matin. Je suis crevé. J'enfile le pyjama que j'avais enlevé avant notre petit jeu amoureux et me glisse sous les draps. Luna, quant à elle, remet le t-shirt qu'elle m'avait chipé et se faufile contre moi sans pour autant remettre ses sous-vêtements. J'embrasse son épaule et elle soupire d'aise. La potion doit l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Elle ferme doucement les yeux et je la regarde longuement avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour.

Toute la tension sexuelle que j'avais accumulée partie, j'étais plus serein et je finis par m'endormir, totalement zen.

Nous avons passé toute la nuit dans la salle sur demande et à notre réveil, nous avons remis ça. Nous l'avons refait dans le lit puis, c'est tellement bon qu'on a remis ça dans la douche cette fois et une fois de plus, nous avons joui de concert. On met quelque temps à reprendre nos esprits. J'envisage de rester là et de déjeuner au lit mais Luna se lève, reprend une douche, seule cette fois et attrape des vêtements dans son sac.

**– La salle-sur-demande ne peut pas nous donner à manger. Tiens, j'ai pris des vêtements pour toi aussi… **

Je grogne et prends une douche à mon tour avant d'enfiler un débardeur noir que j'utilise d'habitude pour aller courir et un pantalon slim tout aussi noir. Je l'enfile, attrape la main de ma blonde, l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de l'entrainer hors de la salle. Nous regardons la porte disparaitre et Luna resserre sa main sur la mienne.

**– On reviendra.**

Je souris et l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue.

**– J'y compte bien.**

Nous revenons tranquillement dans la grande salle, main dans la main. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais retourné dans les appartements de Sev' et j'aurais demandé à un elfe de nous apporter à manger mais si on ne se pointe pas, les autres vont nous chercher et on finira encore par être interrompus et je n'en ai pas envie.

**– T'as faim?**

**– J'ai les crocs.**

Luna me sourit et nous entrons dans la grande salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner. Les autres sont déjà là, évidemment mais ils s'abstiennent de tout commentaire. Tant mieux parce que mon majeur aurait été ravi de leur répondre.

Je m'assieds et Luna s'installe spontanément sur mes genoux. Ma queue est fatiguée alors elle se tient tranquille pour une fois. Ma blonde me tend un petit pain en chocolat que je dévore. Mon anniversaire étant passé, mon appétit revient petit à petit. Luna mange un bol de flocon d'avoine pendant que j'attaque un deuxième petit pain au chocolat.

**– Tu as de l'appétit aujourd'hui, c'est bien!**

Mon regard tombe dans celui de Daphnée. Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle a toujours été très observatrice et puis, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de constater que je mange deux fois plus que ces derniers jours. J'ai encore maigri et elle a dû le voir. Je finis par acquiescer.

**– Ouais… ça va mieux.**

Elle sourit et Luna interrompt son repas pour se blottir contre moi. J'embrasse ma blonde et je remarque le regard insistant de Milli sur moi. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, elle me fuit délibérément. Je choisis de l'ignorer mais je fais semblant. Dès que je le peux, je la regarde et ses yeux se posent sur Luna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Est-ce que par hasard…elle a compris?

C'est vrai que Luna est beaucoup moins gênée qu'avant. Elle prend beaucoup plus de libertés. La preuve, elle s'est carrément installée sur mes jambes et m'a embrassé comme si de rien n'était, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est clair que ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me rouler une pelle en public.

Je bois un verre de limonade auquel j'ai droit parce que les elfes savent que j'aime ça et nous nous levons.

**– Il fait bon, on va faire un tour? **

Ouais. Je suis complètement partant! Luna acquiesce aussi et, comme tout le monde est d'accord, on décide de se rejoindre sur le terrain de quidditch. Il n'y a pas d'entrainement le dimanche et je décide d'aller faire un tour sur mon balai. Je regagne le dortoir où j'attrape un de mes pulls à capuche et l'enfile, juste au cas où. Je prends tout ce qu'il me faut et je m'apprête à quitter la salle commune lorsque Milli m'interpelle.

**– Evan!**

Je me retourne. Vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'elle a en tête depuis ce matin? Elle approche et se triture les doigts. Je l'ai déjà vue faire ça, elle le fait toujours lorsqu'elle hésite ou qu'elle doit aborder un sujet sensible.

**– On peut parler? J'en ai pas pour longtemps…Juste cinq minutes…**

Je choisis de m'asseoir en guise de réponse. Milli s'assied en face de moi et je la laisse prendre son temps. Luna est avec les autres et je sais qu'elle ne risque rien.

**– Je…J'aimerais que tu m'entraines, s'il te plait!**

Hein? Quoi? T'entrai… quoi? Une foule de questions traverse mon esprit et je choisis d'attendre des explications. Milli crispe ses doigts sur ses genoux. La tête basse, elle m'avoue se sentir mal dans sa peau et qu'elle a entamé un régime mais que ça ne suffit pas.

**– Je…Je sais que tu cours avec Luna et…Je me demandais…enfin, je ne veux pas forcément courir avec vous mais je me demandais si…si tu pouvais me donner des exercices… Je me sens…hideuse et j'aimerais vraiment maigrir!**

Oh. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut… Blaise. Je sais que les filles amoureuses veulent plaire aux garçons et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Luna mangeait moins aussi. Je n'ai rien vu parce que je galérais déjà moi-même avec la bouffe mais Milli faisait exactement la même chose.

**– Est-ce que Blaise…**

**– Il n'est pas au courant! Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit… **

Je soupire. Bon, d'accord.

**– D'accord… **

Je lui donne quelques conseils et nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de quidditch le plus rapidement possible pour rattraper le temps perdu. Nous nous sommes attardés plus que nécessaire et j'imagine que les autres doivent se demander quoi. Luna m'attend sur le bord du terrain et je l'embrasse doucement.

**– Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

**– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Rien de grave, okay?**

Elle acquiesce et retrouve son sourire. Milli lui adresse un petit sourire et je les laisse seules toutes les deux pour voler un peu. Il fait froid mais le sort de chaleur sur le pull me tient bien chaud et je profite de ma petite balade aérienne. Ma conduite amuse beaucoup les autres et je leur tire la langue, dans une attitude très mature.

Je m'arrête à hauteur de Luna pour qu'elle monte sur mon balai et je nous entraine un peu plus loin, à l'entrée de la forêt mais à l'abri des regards. Ma blonde se pose et nos regards se croisent. Je plonge sur ses lèvres et ses bras enlacent spontanément sa nuque. Elle se presse contre moi et nous basculons tous les deux dans l'herbe.

Mes mains enlacent sa taille et je la chevauche pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Luna rompt le baiser et rit.

**– Pervers!**

**– Moi? Pas du tout! Je suis juste accro à toi!**

Elle retrouve mes lèvres mais cette fois, notre baiser se fait plus tendre et plus langoureux.

**– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Milli?**

Je grogne. On doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant? Je l'embrasse à nouveau et elle répond volontiers à mes embrassades de plus en plus fougueuses.

**– Evan, je suis sérieuse.**

**– On est vraiment obligé d'en parler maintenant?**

Elle acquiesce et je m'allonge sur elle.

**– Elle aimerait perdre du poids pour plaire à Blaise… **

Luna écarquilla les yeux.

**– Mais elle n'en a pas besoin pour lui plaire!**

**– Je sais mais elle se sent laide…**

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Luna réfléchit un peu.

**– Il faudra que je lui en parle. **

**– Mmh… Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser maintenant?**

Luna rit et je replonge sur ses lèvres avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Putain, je suis vraiment accro.


	50. Chapter 50

**NdA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour la suite!**

* * *

Luna met finalement un frein à nos baisers et se redresse. Elle défroisse ses vêtements et me prend par la main pour me ramener sur le terrain de quidditch. Je prends mon balai et nous faisons un tour dans les airs avant de rentrer. La matinée est déjà bien avancée et je suis affamé. Je mange plus que de raison, surprenant les autres. Comme d'habitude, Théo s'interroge sur notre planning. Il aime faire ça, ça lui donne comme un semblant de contrôle sur ses journées.

**– On fait quoi après?**

**– Je dois encore faire mon devoir de métamorphose moi… Pff, je suis nul! **

Blaise soupire. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas doué. Bon, en pratique il y arrive mieux que moi mais pour la théorie, il est complètement naze. Luna me donne un coup de coude mais je ne moufte pas parce que Milli se triture les doigts et je sais qu'elle a une suggestion à faire.

**– Je peux t'aider si tu veux…**

Blaise relève la tête.

**– Vrai? Tu veux bien? C'est vrai que tu es forte en métamorphose, tu as toujours de bonnes notes et tu es très douée en pratique!**

Millicent rougit. Ils conviennent tous les deux de travailler dans la chambre de Milli et Draco prétexte avoir des choses à faire de son côté. Il prend ses affaires et s'éloigne dans son coin. Bizarre. Luna attire aussitôt mon attention. Daph' et Théo sont partis eux aussi et nous sommes tous les deux.

**– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? **

Je hausse les épaules. Oh tu sais, à part te bécoter moi… Ça doit se lire sur mon visage parce que Luna me donne une tape sur la tête.

**– Pervers! Viens, on va réviser!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi toujours réviser? J'aimerais bien reprendre un bain dans ce jacuzzi moi! Mais je ne peux finalement pas faire ça. Je renonce et nous gagnons ma chambre. Personne n'est là et l'envie de reprendre nos ébats m'envahit aussitôt. On dirait qu'après en avoir été privé aussi longtemps, une fois qu'il a gouté à nouveau au sexe, mon corps en veut davantage encore.

Luna regarde dans ma bibliothèque, à côté du bureau. J'enlève mon pull et mon t-shirt dans la foulée avant de l'enlacer par derrière. Je l'embrasse dans la nuque puis dans le cou. Elle soupire et se retourne pour me trouver torse nu.

**– Evan…**

Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire et je la fais reculer doucement vers le lit. Nous basculons tous les deux sur les draps et je l'embrasse une fois de plus. Je glisse mes doigts vers mon pantalon mais Luna m'arrête aussitôt.

**– Evan… Je…Stop.**

Hein? Mon regard plonge dans celui de Luna. Elle n'en a pas envie. Je soupire et retombe mollement contre elle en expirant profondément. Les battements de mon coeur ralentissent et je finis par me relever après avoir repris mon souffle.

Je la laisse sur le lit et Luna m'agrippe le poignet, agenouillée sur le lit. Son regard plonge dans le mien.

**– Evan…**

**– Je…Je vais prendre l'air. J'ai besoin…de reprendre mes esprits.**

Je l'embrasse pour la rassurer, lui laisse mes livres, me rhabille et quitte la chambre puis les cachots pour gagner les appartements de Sev'. J'entre mais il n'y a personne. J'imagine qu'il doit être en réunion maintenant ou alors il est dans son laboratoire mais ça m'étonnerait, je n'entends rien.

Je monte dans ma chambre et file prendre un bain pour me calmer un peu. J'ai failli faire une connerie. L'espace d'un instant, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à moi et à mes envies à satisfaire. Comme avant. Une fille venait vers moi et si j'avais envie d'elle, je consentais à l'embrasser et je finissais toujours par la mettre dans mon pieu. Elles n'en avaient pas toujours envie mais finissaient toutes par consentir puis, quand j'en avais fini avec elles, c'était fini. Je ne prenais jamais la même fille deux fois d'affilée à moins que ce soit un excellent coup et qu'on ne remette ça le lendemain matin.

Avec Luna, j'ai failli faire la même chose. Après la nuit qu'on a passée, j'avais envie de remettre ça et je lui ai imposé mon désir sans tenir compte de ses volontés. J'ai été con. J'essaie de me détendre dans mon bain lorsque mon téléphone resté dans la poche de mon pantalon au pied de la baignoire m'indique que j'ai un message. Je prends mon téléphone et découvre un message de Luna. Je l'ouvre aussitôt afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'a aucun problème.

**J'ai besoin de temps.**

**Désolée.**

**L.**

Le message que je découvre me laisse sans voix. J'y comprends rien. C'est quoi ça? Ça veut dire quoi? Est-ce qu'elle regrette? Besoin de temps pour quoi? Je soupire mais je ne réponds pas. Si elle veut du temps, elle va en avoir. Je dépose mon téléphone par terre et reste dans la baignoire mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre. J'abandonne l'idée et me change pour enfiler une tenue de sport. Il est tard mais j'arriverai mieux à me vider la tête si je vais courir.

Je quitte les lieux sans croiser Sev' mais cette fois, je prends la peine d'emporter mon téléphone et un pull à capuche avec moi. Je ne veux pas tomber à nouveau et finir dans le même état que la dernière fois. Je gagne rapidement le terrain et je commence à marcher. Je fais un pas, puis l'autre, puis je vais de plus en plus vite jusqu'à me mettre à courir. Je fais rapidement le tour du terrain de quidditch mais je ne m'arrête pas là.

Je fais un détour par les enclos des sombrals puis pousse jusqu'au lac où je finis par m'arrêter, complètement vidé. Je marche un peu avant de m'étendre dans l'herbe. Je sens le vent sur mon visage mais le pull que j'ai mis me tient au chaud et je reste là pendant quelques minutes. Je suis complètement crevé et je mets du temps à reprendre une respiration correcte. Je finis par me relever et rentre la tête dans les épaules pour affronter le vent qui se lève.

Luna ne m'a pas renvoyé un seul message et c'est la tête basse que je retourne dans les appartements de Severus.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Sev' est là cette fois et semble surpris de me voir. Zut. Je le salue et prends un verre d'eau au frigo. J'ai soif. Je n'ignore pas qu'il suit le moindre de mes mouvements mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

**– Tu as été courir?**

J'acquiesce mollement avant de me servir un deuxième verre d'eau. Ça fait du bien. Je récupère quelques affaires que j'avais laissées là et fais un signe de main à mon père avant de regagner la salle commune par le tableau. J'aurais préféré rester ici mais si je n'y retourne pas, il va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre du dortoir, Luna n'est pas là. J'imagine qu'elle a dû regagner sa propre chambre. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Je récupère un de mes livres et me rappelle que j'ai un devoir pour vendredi. Bon, on est que dimanche, j'ai largement le temps mais puisque je ne sais pas quoi faire, autant m'y mettre.

Dans un profond soupir, je m'installe à mon bureau et rassemble de quoi travailler. J'essaie de lire mais je n'y arrive pas. Si Luna n'est pas ici, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Elle pourrait vagabonder toute seule dans les couloirs et je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle peut être victime d'une nouvelle confrontation avec ces salauds.

Frustré, j'attrape finalement mon portable et décide de lui envoyer un message. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de temps mais je veux juste savoir où elle est, je ne compte pas la rejoindre si elle est en sécurité. Je recommence plusieurs fois mon message avant de me décider à faire court.

**Dis moi que tu es en sécurité.**

Je repose mon téléphone et tente de recommencer ma lecture mais une fois de plus, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'attends une réponse qui tarde à arriver. Je suis sur le point de me lever pour partir à sa recherche lorsque mon téléphone émet un signal de messagerie.

**Tout va bien, je suis avec Milli et Blaise. **

**On révise ensemble dans notre chambre.**

Rassuré, je repose mon téléphone et entame ma lecture. J'en suis à peine à la cinquième page de lecture lorsque mon téléphone émet un nouveau signal. Je fronce les sourcils.

**On pourra parler tous les deux?**

Je soupire profondément. Ouais, j'imagine. Même si j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je réponds par l'affirmative mais je ne donne pas de date, rien. On verra bien pour le reste mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça tout de suite.

Comme je n'arrive pas à me vider la tête, je rame beaucoup et décide d'attraper mon casque pour mettre un peu de musique en lisant. Les chapitres défilent beaucoup plus rapidement et je souligne comme à mon habitude les passages les plus intéressants sur les animagus et dresse rapidement un plan de travail.

La porte s'ouvre et Draco entre en soupirant. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant tout seul et se débarrasse de ses affaires.

**– T'es tout seul?**

J'acquiesce et Draco approche sa chaise de la mienne, comme pour discuter.

**– Les femmes, c'est compliqué… **

Je suis surpris d'une telle remarque parce qu'à ma connaissance, il ne fréquente personne. Je me souviens qu'il est parti tout seul de son côté tout à l'heure et peut-être que tout est lié. Je n'en sais rien. Il se mord la lèvre mais choisit de ne rien dire de plus. J'acquiesce et il est surpris.

**– Tu t'es disputé avec Luna?**

Bof, j'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça maintenant mais Draco me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il insiste et je cède. J'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui.

**– On… J'en avais envie. Et pas elle. J'ai failli la forcer…J'ai fait le con.**

Je soupire en me penchant en arrière sur ma chaise. Pfff, quelle merde…

**– Tu l'as pas fait hein?**

Je nie vigoureusement de la tête.

**– Non… Elle … elle s'est laissée faire jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle ne voulait pas… J…J'étais en train de déboutonner mon pantalon.**

Draco soupire.

**– Merde… **

Il ferme les yeux.

**– Evan, pour une première fois, c'est pas génial, j'imagine que tu le sais.**

Mon regard sérieux l'arrête.

**– Oh, me dis pas que vous avez baisé comme des lapins toute la nuit! **

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Touché! Je suis clairement amusé par la situation et par le rouge qui orne désormais les joues de Blondie.

**– Oh merlin, je veux rien savoir! **

Draco reprend ses esprits et soupire profondément dans ses mains.

**– Les filles sont vraiment compliquées… Je pref… Non rien. Vous avez parlé?**

**– Non. J'ai foutu le camp avant. Mais on le fera. Je sais juste pas quand…**

Blondie soupire et passe une main sur mon épaule avant de sortir son livre pour travailler à son tour. Il grogne contre le devoir sur lequel je travaille actuellement.

Je profite du calme pour terminer ce maudit devoir et je fais mon maximum pour épater la vieille chouette. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse utiliser la moindre faille contre moi pour me mettre en retenue ou m'imposer des devoirs supplémentaires. C'est hors de question.

Lorsque je termine, les autres ne sont pas revenus. Je sais que Théo et Daph' sont ensemble et j'imagine qu'ils doivent être occupés dans leur chambre. Ils sont peut-être en train de s'envoyer en l'air, qui sait!

**– Tu viens? Il va être l'heure d'aller manger…**

J'acquiesce. Ouais… Même si je suis un peu anxieux à l'idée de retrouver Luna, courir comme un dingue m'a donné faim. Nous gagnons la grande salle lorsqu'une main vient se glisser dans la mienne. Je me retourne et croise le regard de Luna. La voir me donne envie de l'embrasser mais je résiste comme je peux parce que je ne sais pas où on en est exactement.

Elle répond à ma question en m'embrassant doucement et nous gagnons la grande salle où elle s'installe, comme à son habitude, contre moi.

J'ai du mal à croire que tout soit comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'y comprends rien. Je sais qu'on doit parler mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire puisqu'elle agit comme si tout était déjà réglé. Je mange distraitement et croise le regard de Draco. Il remarque que Luna et moi ne parlons pas comme d'habitude, même si nous restons proches.

Je mange plus que je ne le croyais. Je suis anxieux mais j'ai de l'appétit alors je mange quand même quelques pancakes avec du sirop ou du chocolat et les autres achèvent leur repas. Je me lève en même temps qu'eux mais Luna m'agrippe aussitôt par le poignet pour me retenir. Je croise son regard et je comprends qu'elle veut discuter maintenant.

Elle m'entraine vers les étages supérieurs et nous retournons dans la salle sur demande. Attends, elle veut faire quoi là? La porte apparait et nous nous glissons une fois de plus à l'intérieur. Le décor a changé. Cette fois, c'est une salle de classe comme une autre. Aucun canapé, pas de jacuzzi et encore moins de lit. J'imagine qu'elle veut limiter les tentations.

La porte disparait derrière nous et Luna part s'installer sagement sur une chaise et me regarde. Je finis par m'asseoir sur une table à deux mètres de distance et j'attends.

**– Evan… Détends-toi… Je voulais juste qu'on discute un peu… Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé…**

Ouais, j'imagine. Je ne dis rien et croise les bras dans une invitation à poursuivre.

**– Je comprends que… tu en aies envie mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à tout ça… **

**– Je sais… **

Ma voix est un peu trop vive et Luna sursaute. Je prends une grande inspiration et reprends d'une voix plus douce.

**– Je sais tout ça… Nous deux… quand on a… fait l'amour, ça a été la première piqure. Je suis complètement accro à toi et j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle dose… J'ai… j'ai fait le con. Je voulais juste me satisfaire et toi… tu n'en avais pas envie.**

Elle baisse les yeux. Je sais pas ce que je raconte, je ne réfléchis même pas. J'ai l'impression de chercher à me trouver des excuses ou de mettre fin à notre relation et ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux. Luna baisse les yeux et je soupire profondément. Je suis complètement foutu.

**– Non écoute, je veux pas… nous deux c'est pas fini, okay?**

Luna m'écoute mais n'ajoute rien. Le silence retombe entre nous. Nous nous regardons et Luna se lève. Elle vient à ma rencontre et m'attrape le bout des doigts. Je sais pas trop comment réagir.

**– Je… J'arrive pas à fermer la porte à mon passé… **

Elle se glisse contre moi, glisse ses mains sur mes pectoraux et je finis par l'enlacer avant d'embrasser ses cheveux. Luna sait par quoi je suis passé, elle sait que j'enchainais les coups d'un soir et que les filles n'étaient rien d'autre pour moi que des jouets pour me divertir. C'est différent maintenant. Je suis en couple et il n'est pas question d'être égoïste ou d'aller chercher une autre fille pour me satisfaire.

**– J'avais peur tu sais…**

Hein? Peur de quoi? Est-ce qu'elle a cru que j'allais la violer? Quand même pas, elle sait que je ne suis pas comme ça! Elle s'éloigne de moi et nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois.

**– De quoi?**

**– Que tu te lasses de moi, que tu veuilles juste… coucher avec moi…**

Je soupire. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort. J'ai été comme ça par le passé. J'embrassais des meufs et si elle refusait de coucher avec moi, ça devenait un défi et je finissais toujours par gagner. Je n'ai jamais violé personne mais toutes les filles que je voulais, je les ai toujours eues. Mais avec elle, c'est différent! Elle a l'exclusivité et elle le sait. Je pense toujours à elle et je fais l'impossible pour la rendre heureuse.

**– N…Non! **

Elle ne se rend pas compte que j'ai changé à son contact ou quoi?

**– J…J'ai changé… Je ne ferais pas ça. Pas avec toi. T'es…spéciale pour moi…**

Les lèvres de Luna se crispent. Ses yeux se font plus petits et une première larme quitte son œil droit pour rouler sur sa joue. Je l'essuie du bord du pouce et mon geste entraine une série de larmes incontrôlable. Je suis dépassé par les événements. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je la serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

Luna cache son visage contre mon épaule et pleure longuement. Je la soulève dans mes bras et ses cuisses viennent enlacer ma taille. Je la porte comme un enfant et je l'assieds sur une table. J'attends qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer et je passe mes pouces sur ses joues pour chasser les gouttes salées.

**– Hey, ça va, okay? Tout va bien… **

Elle essuie ses larmes avant de se calmer petit à petit.

**– C'est…c'est la première fois qu'on me dit… que je suis spéciale pour quelqu'un…**

Je souris.

**– Pas ma faute si les gens sont trop cons pour le voir!**

Ma remarque lui arrache un sourire. Je préfère ça. Je la câline un peu mais je tente de rester sage. Pour ne pas être tenté, j'évite de l'embrasser mais elle cherche le contact. Elle se hisse sur mes épaules et son corps se resserre contre le mien. Son bassin est à hauteur de ma queue et je retiens un gémissement.

**– Oups…**

**– Tu l'as dit… **

Je la dépose à nouveau sur le coin du banc et l'embrasse sur le front comme on embrasse un enfant après un gros chagrin.

**– Sage!**

Elle roule des yeux, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Je recule avant de lui tendre la main.

**– Tu viens?**

Nos regards se croisent. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et elle attrape ma main. Je l'entraine hors de la salle et nous regagnons notre dortoir. Draco y est et Milli fait réviser Blaise. Nos deux préfets sont absents et je pense qu'ils sont passés au stade supérieur et ne veulent pas être dérangés. Blondie arque un sourcil avant de croiser mon regard. J'acquiesce. Oui, nous nous sommes réconciliés.

Inconsciemment, je me pose dans mon lit avant de me redresser vivement. Non Evan, si tu veux rester safe, ne te couche pas dans le lit parce que tu sais qu'elle va te rejoindre et… Oh bordel.

Luna s'avance vers moi et grimpe dans mon lit sans me quitter des yeux. Putain mais tu me fais quoi là? Un sourire aguicheur nait sur ses lèvres et je déglutis. Je tousse un peu parce que j'avale ma salive de travers et elle semble surprise. Je recule un peu. J'y comprends plus rien. Elle refuse que je couche avec elle et puis elle me chauffe comme ça…

**– Lu…**

Elle m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Je me recule et la retiens par les poignets. Elle me fait face et je l'embrasse sur le front à nouveau.

**– Sage… **

Elle roule des yeux et je me recule pour laisser une distance correcte entre nous. Je prends mes affaires et déclare aller prendre ma douche avant de m'éclipser. Luna reste dans mon lit et je me retiens difficilement de l'embrasser en partant.

Je me réfugie sous le jet d'eau chaude et m'occupe de ma queue déjà bien réveillée. Luna exagère. Elle sait que je ne peux pas résister à ça et que je suis plus qu'excité après! Heureusement, l'eau chaude m'apaise et je prends une longue douche très agréable avant d'enfiler un pyjama relativement sage, de me brosser les dents et de regagner mon lit.

Luna n'y est plus et je me faufile avec bonheur sous ma couette. Je serai moins tenté si elle n'est pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas la présence des autres qui m'aurait gêné pour coucher avec elle.

Une fois, à l'orphelinat, on avait fait une sortie en groupe. On était tous dans des tentes mais je n'avais pas hésité à aller chez les filles. Je m'étais faufilé dans une de leur loge et j'avais couché avec l'une d'elle alors que les autres dormaient, un mètre à peine plus loin. Je m'en foutais d'être surpris, si je l'étais, je leur proposais une partie et ça terminait parfois en plan à trois si pas à quatre.

Je sais que Luna n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment son trip de se faire surprendre en plein acte même si elle prend de plus en plus de liberté avec moi en public. Agacé par mes envies de sexe, je pousse un râle avant de mettre mon casque pour écouter de la musique et de fermer les yeux.

La musique m'empêche de réfléchir et je m'endors doucement.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, plusieurs heures plus tard, je sens une présence contre ma poitrine et baisse les yeux pour découvrir que Luna a fini par me rejoindre pendant que je dormais. Elle est profondément endormie et je la regarde longuement. Elle a de longs cils. Mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres roses et je mords les miennes. Putain, j'ai grave envie de l'embrasser là…Je me retiens comme je peux mais mon rythme cardiaque augmente et me trahit inévitablement.

Luna finit par ouvrir les yeux et son regard plonge dans le mien. Putain. Elle est belle comme ça, à moitié endormie. Elle se hisse un peu plus haut et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je gémis alors que notre baiser se fait plus enflammé au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveille. Elle finit par se hisser totalement sur moi et je me redresse vivement. Non. Sage on a dit. Je glisse mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter et respire un bon coup.

**– Coucou toi… **

Elle sourit sous mes doigts et finit par se redresser. Je me relève et la laisse quitter mon lit. Il est encore tôt mais on a cours ce matin et on se retrouve ensemble en Histoire de la Magie. J'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de ce cours avec ce prof dès le matin. Est-ce qu'on aurait pas plus de chance à rester dans notre lit directement? Je peste contre ce maudit fantôme avant d'aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller un peu plus.

Je suis en train de me brosser les dents lorsque deux mains viennent m'enlacer par derrière. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et laisse Luna me faire un câlin. Je continue de me brosser les dents, crache dans l'évier et je profite d'avoir les lèvres encore pleines de dentifrice pour faire un gros bisou pâteux sur sa joue.

**– Hey!**

Je souris. Elle tente de se débattre mais je l'attire contre moi et resserre mes bras autour de sa taille. Son regard croise le mien dans le miroir et elle me sourit. C'est à ce moment là que les autres débarquent à leur tour pour venir prendre une douche et certains ont déjà enlevé leur haut. Luna rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui m'arrache un sourire clairement amusé. Je finis par la relâcher et elle fuit en direction de ma chambre.

Lorsque je sors à mon tour, elle n'est pas là et je devine qu'elle doit être en train de s'habiller. Elle aussi ne met plus sa cape lorsque ce sont des cours bêtement théoriques qui n'ont pas besoin que l'on soit protégé parce qu'elle sait que j'adore quand elle met des pantalons ultra slim qui lui moulent parfaitement les fesses. Oui, je crois que je fais une fixation dessus, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je profite d'être au calme pour mettre mes affaires dans mon sac pendant que les autres filent sous la douche. La porte s'ouvre et se referme et j'ai juste le temps de voir Luna revenir avant qu'elle ne se rue sur mes lèvres. Waw, putain, putain, putain, c'est chaud! Je bascule en arrière et tombe sur le lit. Luna me grimpe dessus pour m'embrasser comme jamais et ma main glisse vers ses hanches lorsqu'elle se relève précipitamment.

**– Tu viens? On va être en retard si on continue…**

Whaaat? Totalement surpris, je lui adresse un regard interloqué qui la fait rire. Okay, elle s'est payée ma tête! Je me vengerai! Le sourire aux lèvres, je me redresse, attrape mon sac et m'élance à sa poursuite alors qu'elle fuit vers la salle commune. Petite dévergondée!


	51. Chapter 51

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça, je suis en retard? Pas ma faute, mon lit était trop confortable, je me suis levée à la bourre et j'ai dû aller faire des courses Mais bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Comme d'hab', vous êtes grands, vous comprenez ce qu'est un rating M mais je vous mets le passage entre HP comme d'habitude pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent le passer! Bonne lecture! À jeudi prochain!**

* * *

Les jours passent et se ressemblent . Nous sommes au mois de mai et l'effervescence gagne tout le monde à l'approche des BUSES. Sev' et moi en avons discuté. Je n'aime pas ça mais comme il le dit, ce serait idiot de ne pas tenter ma chance alors que j'ai révisé avec Luna à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Ma blonde aussi m'a encouragé alors j'ai décidé de tenter.

Bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais que dans certains domaines comme la métamorphose et la Botanique, je suis foutu mais je m'en sors plutôt bien en soins aux créatures magiques, en défense, en sortilèges. Le reste c'est de la théorie et je devrais bien m'en sortir puisque Luna et moi révisons beaucoup ces parties.

Il reste à peine un mois avant les examens et la bande révise encore plus que d'habitude. La moindre pause est un prétexte pour travailler et Luna ne m'accorde plus aucun câlin. Il y a des jours où j'arrive à lui faire oublier ça et on s'embrasse mais ces derniers jours, elle respecte minutieusement son planning et elle se reprend aussi vite qu'elle cède. Après deux semaines à ce rythme, je suis complètement frustré.

On a rien fait. Depuis trois semaines maintenant et Luna n'est pas décidée. Elle veut que je reste concentré seulement, je pense tellement à son corps contre le mien que je passe plus de temps dans les chiottes à me masturber qu'à réellement étudier, c'est dingue!

Je suis encore en train de bosser Potions lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte et fait irruption dans ma chambre pour récupérer son manuel de Botanique qu'elle a laissé trainé sur la couette ce matin. Je la regarde faire et mes yeux s'attardent sur ses fesses. Je me mords la lèvre. Putain. Je me lève et, alors qu'elle est sur le point de partir, je l'attrape par le poignet.

Son regard rencontre le mien.

**– Evan… **

Non, je m'en fous. Tu ne m'auras pas avec ta volonté d'étudier, pas cette fois. Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire et, spontanément, mes mains glissent autour de sa taille. Elle répond volontiers à mon baiser et je la fais reculer jusqu'au lit où elle tombe sur le dos.

**– Ev…**

**– S'il te plait Luna…**

Son regard plonge dans le mien. Je l'embrasse avec plus de tendresse cette fois avant d'ôter mon t-shirt. Mon corps repose sur le sien et très vite, nous retirons nos vêtements.

**– Evan, on pourrait nous voir…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils sont tous occupés à bosser: Milli et Blaise travaillent dans la chambre de Milli, Draco s'est éclipsé avec empressement, Théo est avec Daphnée et ils sont dans leur chambre. Aucun problème. J'embrasse ma blonde une nouvelle fois et la rassure.

**– T'inquiète…**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Luna cède volontiers à mes caresses et nos corps chauds se retrouvent dans une multitude de frissons. Je suis sur elle, j'attrape ses cuisses pour la chevaucher au mieux, enfile une capote et je la pénètre sans retenir mes gémissements. Luna se crispe un peu. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps mais elle finit par se détendre après quelques vas et viens.

Luna gémit à son tour au fur et à mesure que j'augmente le rythme. La température monte d'un cran, mon souffle se fait court et je jouis comme un dingue avant de m'effondrer sur sa peau que je mordille un peu.

**– Hey, je suis pas comestible tu sais!**

Mmh, je sais pas… J'embrasse ses lèvres avant de dévier vers sa poitrine que je redécouvre avec ma langue. Luna gémit et glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je descends vers le reste de son corps et la goûte. Ma blonde ne se retient plus et sa respiration se fait saccadée. Ses doigts qui caressaient mes cheveux les attrapent plus sévèrement et je retiens une plainte sourde. Je la suce avant de la prendre avec mes doigts et je la regarde jouir alors que mon érection reprend de la vigueur. Je la prends encore et encore et nos gémissements se mélangent jusqu'à ce que je jouisse une nouvelle fois.

Putain, c'est tellement bon. Pour Luna, c'est terminé mais je ne résiste pas au plaisir de la prendre encore et encore avant de m'écrouler une fois pour toute sur son corps nu et maculé de sperme. Oh bordel. Cette vision est très excitante.

**– T'en as mis partout…**

**– Oups… On va prendre une douche?**

Luna lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'envelopper dans mon peignoir et de se lever.

**– JE vais prendre une douche.**

J'acquiesce et la laisse partir. Tout compte fait, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche. J'attrape un deuxième peignoir avant de monter à la suite de ma blonde. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller me nettoyer avec elle et je pénètre sur la pointe des pieds dans les douches des filles. J'arque un sourcil. C'est beaucoup plus propre que celles des mecs, y'a pas à dire!

Je repère facilement le bruit de la seule douche qui va et fais glisser le verrou. Luna se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et me regarde lui sourire.

**– Ce sont les douches des filles, Mr Snape!**

J'entre dans le jeu.

**– Ah bon? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Un magnifique spectacle m'a fait perdre la tête.**

Luna lève les yeux au ciel et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Les traces de sperme ont déjà disparu sous l'eau chaude mais je n'oublie pas la vision très excitante que j'ai perçue quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon érection se rappelle à moi et Luna baisse les yeux dessus.

**– Tu n'en as pas eu assez?**

**– Moi? Jamais…**

Je me presse contre son corps et l'embrasse. Elle répond à mon baiser et je l'attrape par les jambes pour la hisser sur moi. Mon érection se présente à son entrée et je la pénètre en douceur à la verticale. Luna ne me quitte pas des yeux alors que je me mords les lèvres. Je rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'elle achève de s'empaler entièrement sur moi. Je pourrais rester comme ça quelques instants dans cette position mais ma blonde m'intime de bouger alors je m'exécute.

Mes bras la soutiennent et mon bassin effectue un mouvement vieux comme le monde alors que je la prends contre le mur en carrelage froid. Luna glisse sa tête dans mon cou et me mord pour contenir ses gémissements. C'en est trop pour moi. Ça m'avait trop manqué et je jouis une fois de plus. Luna ne parvient pas à étouffer un cri de pur plaisir et nous tendons l'oreille en reprenant notre respiration. Ouf, personne n'était là.

**– T'es vraiment accro… Satisfait?**

Son regard lubrique se fait plus amusé. Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le bord du nez.

**– Voui.**

Je la quitte, relâche ses cuisses et nous nous lavons tous les deux avant d'enfiler nos vêtements et de regagner ma chambre.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Pour me faire pardonner, je propose qu'on travaille ensemble et Luna semble satisfaite de ma proposition. Je lui reprends son livre des mains et l'ouvre au marque page d'une photo de nous deux sur mon balai.

**– Quelle substance sécrète le Mimbulus Mimbletonia?**

Luna lève les yeux au ciel.

**– Facile! L'empestine!**

Je lui souris et l'embrasse en douceur sur la bouche. C'est un jeu entre nous que Luna a trouvé pour me faire travailler et j'en profite allègrement pour la bécoter autant que je veux tout en révisant. Pratique, non?

Nous révisons jusqu'au soir et lorsqu'elle quitte mon lit pour aller retrouver un peu les filles avant d'aller manger, je reste seul avec mes pensées. Je repense à ma frustration des derniers jours qui a enfin été comblée et… Attends. Retour en arrière. Merde!

Une angoisse s'empare de moi et je fonce aussitôt dans les appartements de Severus qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je fais là. Mon souffle est court. Putain, putain, putain! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça!

**– Evan?**

Ouais, c'est moi! Mais c'est pas le moment, merde! Comment j'explique ça à Sev' moi maintenant? Bon, il est pas con, il sait que Luna et moi… on a dépassé de loin le stade du simple baiser ou des préliminaires.

**– J'ai… putain… **

Sev' arque un sourcil. C'est rare que je jure devant lui parce qu'il n'aime pas ça et je déteste me faire reprendre sur mes mots. Il ne le fait cependant pas parce qu'il devine que quelque chose me tracasse et que c'est suffisamment sérieux pour me faire perdre le rythme normal de la respiration.

**– Tu as?**

**– La capote… J'ai oublié la capote… Pressé… et… merde…**

Sev' ne dit rien. C'est la première fois que je couchais sans capote et je sais que je suis clean niveau maladie et tout le bordel, c'est pas ça le problème! Le problème c'est que Luna est en cinquième année, que l'école lui tient beaucoup à coeur car elle veut réaliser le rêve de sa mère qui voulait qu'elle réussisse et c'est pas le moment de lui foutre un Evan Jr dans le bide!

Il s'éclipse et me laisse en plan. Je suis complètement paumé, j'ai pas compris. Et Luna ne m'a pas arrêté non plus… Pourquoi elle l'a pas fait? Est-ce qu'elle me fait confiance à ce point? Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord avec le fait de risquer d'avoir un gosse maintenant? Severus revient, à peine une minute plus tard et me tend une potion. C'est quoi ça? J'ai pas besoin d'un calmant, je veux juste une solution là!

**– Contraception sorcière. Si elle est ingérée dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant le rapport, ça annihilera tes spermatozoïdes…**

Oh putain! Merci Sev'! Faut que je la donne à Luna le plus vite possible! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec ça dans son labo?

**– J'ai… Je l'avais préparée en avance, juste au cas où… Je suis passé par là avant toi, Evan et je savais que tôt ou tard, vous oublieriez de prendre vos précautions. **

Je soupire. Bah merci! La confiance règne je vois! Bon, au moins on a la solution! Je prends la potion et cours jusque dans la chambre des filles où Luna papote avec Daphnée et Milli.

**– Evan, Milli voulait aller courir demain matin parce qu'il fait bon, ça te tente?**

J'acquiesce mollement et Luna fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas et que je suis perturbé. Très perturbé. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre et m'éclipse dans le couloir. Elle quitte aussitôt la pièce et me rejoint.

**– Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien?**

Je nie de la tête avant de lui tendre la potion un peu brusquement d'ailleurs. Elle arque un sourcil, peu certaine de comprendre.

**– Sous… sous la douche… j'ai oublié la capote… Désolé… Potion… contraception…**

Elle réalise ce que ça veut dire et me prends la fiole des mains.

**– Tu…ne veux pas d'enfants?**

Hein? Quoi?! Je relève la tête, complètement surpris par sa demande plus qu'inhabituelle. Parce qu'elle en voulait un, elle? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a rien dit? Merde alors!

**– Non, enfin si mais… pas maintenant. Je sais pas… Tes études… Je veux… qu'on ait nos aspics avant… Je veux pas… t'enlever ça…**

Elle me sourit et j'attrape sa main libre. J'ai complètement oublié de mettre cette putain de capote et je m'en veux horriblement parce que je lui impose un choix.

**– Tu veux vraiment que je porte tes enfants plus tard?**

Je réalise alors qu'elle est sérieuse. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être un bon père. Les aspics sont dans deux ans, j'ai encore largement le temps de grandir et, peut-être, de gagner en maturité et d'être un papa exemplaire mais… L'angoisse me prend à la gorge.

**–Je… Je sais pas si… je serai un bon père.**

Luna accepte finalement de boire la potion et la dépose sur un petit meuble avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**– Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir, Evan, je sais que tu le seras. Je serai zoomage et toi tu seras professeur et nous élèverons nos enfants avec bienveillance. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais ce que l'on t'a fait. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.**

**– Même si… Je ne me contrôle pas toujours?**

Luna m'embrasse.

**– Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre.**

Je souris un peu maladroitement. La pression retombe. Je n'aurais pas accepté d'être père dans neuf mois si notre rapport l'avait mise en cloque, je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement parlant à avoir un enfant alors que moi-même je suis parfois encore perdu. Luna m'a rassuré et nos propos, c'est une sorte d'engagement pour l'avenir. Je sais que mon futur, je le passerai avec elle parce qu'il n'y a aucune meuf qui m'a fait vibrer autant qu'elle. Un pur bonheur.

**– Tu…me vois vraiment devenir prof?**

Elle sourit.

**– Oh, oui! Tu es un excellent professeur et je t'adore! **

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux.

**– C'est parce que c'est toi, idiote…**

Elle sourit et revient baiser mes lèvres. Je cède volontiers à son baiser et mes mains vont attraper ses hanches pour les rapprocher davantage de mon bassin et je laisse échapper un gémissement. La porte s'ouvre alors et je croise le regard de Théo qui rougit aussitôt avant de la refermer. Oups.

Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre respiration.

**– Tu veux venir discuter avec nous?**

Je nie de la tête. Non, j'ai besoin de dire à Sev' que tout va bien et aussi… réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer entre nous.

**– Au fait… Evan… Pendant les vacances… J'aimerais te présenter officiellement à mon père en tant que petit ami… Tu veux bien?**

J'acquiesce. Je suis nerveux à cette perspective mais j'ai déjà aperçu son père et je sais que Luna lui parle de moi dans ses lettres. Lui aussi est particulier et Lu' m'a déjà dit que son père aimerait bien me connaitre.

**– 6h30 le jogging demain?**

**– Ouaip!**

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et la laisse filer avant de regagner ma chambre. Mon coeur bat un peu trop fort et un sourire perce mes lèvres. Être papa… Est-ce que j'y arriverai un jour?

Je retourne la question dans tous les sens avant de finalement passer chez Sev' pour lui dire que le "problème" est réglé. Il soupire et je remarque que lui aussi est soulagé. C'est vrai que mettre Luna en cloque n'est pas vraiment la chose à faire en ce moment. Elle veut continuer ses études et, comme elle l'a dit, elle désire plus que tout être mage animalier, une espèce de vétérinaire pour les créatures magiques. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Ce qui m'étonne en revanche, c'est qu'elle me voit en prof. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'ai énormément de mal à communiquer avec les autres et, même si j'aime bien faire étudier Luna, rien ne dit que j'aurai la pédagogie nécessaire et la patience pour donner cours. À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais pensé à quelque chose dans ce genre. Je pensais vivre ma vie tranquille, avoir un job normal et pourquoi pas, faire un truc en relation avec les créatures magiques moi aussi mais être prof… Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Severus me trouve soucieux et m'interroge sur le sujet. J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était mais je vois bien qu'il n'entre pas dans mon jeu. Je soupire et décide de lui parler de mes perspectives d'avenir. Il m'écoute attentivement et arque un sourcil lorsque j'évoque le métier de professeur.

**– Professeur? Vraiment?**

Je soupire. Même Sev' n'y croit pas et franchement, je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'y a que Luna pour croire que je pourrais être fait pour ça! Je hausse les épaules et décide de lui répondre.

**– Luna dit que je suis bon dans ce domaine… **

Severus n'en sait rien. À vrai dire, il ne m'a jamais vu faire étudier Luna. Il nous a peut-être vus tous les deux mais il ne s'est jamais attardé sur le sujet.

**– Et toi? Tu en penses quoi?**

Je hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois. Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment. Avant de venir ici, de découvrir que j'avais vraiment un père, une famille qui allait prendre soin de moi, je pensais que je finirais mort d'une overdose après avoir erré de rue en rue et de lit en lit, à l'âge de trente ans à peine. Je n'imaginais pas une autre vie que celle-là. Et pourtant… J'ai découvert Sev', Poudlard, Draco, Luna, la petite bande et j'ai repris goût aux cours.

**– J'en sais rien… J'ai… Je pensais pas… que je ferais des études et que j'aurais…un travail un jour.**

Sev' ne dit rien. Il sait par quoi je suis passé et pourquoi je pensais ça. Je suis perdu. Complètement paumé en fait. Je continue de suivre les cours, jour après jour sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction je veux aller. C'est compliqué. Je sais que je ne ferai jamais rien en métamorphose et qu'il est hors de question que je travaille pour des keufs, même si ce sont des sorciers, c'est hors de questions. J'ai eu trop de problèmes avec eux dans le passé à essayer de leur échapper pour me rendre moi-même dans leur bureau.

**– Mrs Gobe Planche m'a dit que tu avais d'excellents résultats dans son cours. Lupin et Filius m'ont aussi dit que tu faisais de gros efforts dans leurs cours.**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, c'est vrai, je m'améliore en défense et mes révisions avec ma Blonde m'aident à mieux réussir mes sortilèges. Je ne pensais cependant pas qu'ils faisaient des rapports à mon père. Rien ne devait lui échapper j'imagine. Je reconnais cependant que la prof de Soins aux créatures magiques m'a maintes fois louangé auprès de mon père. Je les ai déjà vus discuter et c'est elle qui lui a donné les titres des livres qu'elle m'avait conseillés.

Ma discussion avec Severus me laisse finalement avec plus de questions que de réponses et je regagne le dortoir. Il est presque l'heure d'aller bouffer et si je ne rejoins pas les autres, j'imagine que ça va encore s'inquiéter dans tous les sens alors je regagne ma chambre.

Comme je m'y attendais, Luna a quitté les autres pour m'attendre. Elle est assise sur mon lit et mon air troublé ne lui échappe pas.

**– Evan? Tout va bien tu sais! Je ne t'en veux pas…**

Hein? Quoi? Oh, non, c'est pas ce qui me perturbe, là tout de suite. Je secoue la tête et fais un signe de main pour éviter le sujet.

**– Non, c'est pas ça… Je… J'ai discuté avec Sev' pour mon avenir… et c'est… compliqué…**

Elle sourit doucement et me prends la main. Je serre ses doigts sous les miens et elle m'entraine à sa suite. Je reste dans mes pensées. Cette perspective d'avenir me perturbe décidément beaucoup pourtant je suis un adolescent comme les autres et j'aurais dû penser qu'il y avait d'autres perspectives d'avenir que celle que j'avais toujours imaginée pour moi.

Je reste silencieux alors que nous franchissons les couloirs et nous gagnons la grande salle sans que j'aie prononcé le moindre mot. Je m'installe et Luna s'assied à côté de moi sous les regards étonnés des autres. En général, lorsque nous sommes ensemble, Luna babille toujours énormément mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui parce que moi-même je suis plongé dans mes pensées.

Luna décide de prendre les devants et me dépose quelques trucs à bouffer histoire que j'avale quelque chose mais je ne réagis pas. Elle prend mon visage entre deux doigts et le tourne vers elle avant de prendre un morceau d'œufs et de me le fourrer dans la bouche.

**– Allez, mange mon professeur préféré!**

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire. Ouais, à l'entendre il n'y a pas de meilleure perspective d'avenir pour moi. Blaise fait une remarque amusée sur mes talents de professeur et parle de bisous de récompense. À mon plus grand plaisir, Luna proteste vivement. Il est hors de question qu'elle me partage avec mes futurs élèves. Cette perspective me fait rire et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

**– Non, ça c'est juste pour toi…**

Elle retrouve le sourire et je lui prends la main pour achever de la rassurer. C'est mon élève à moi et ça ne changera jamais ça, j'en suis certain. Les autres rient de la réaction de Luna et je reviens peu à peu sur terre. Mon avenir peut bien attendre encore un peu. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'incombe c'est de profiter au maximum du moment présent. Le reste viendra bien assez tôt.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés dans la salle commune. J'ai pris une douche et j'ai rejoint Luna au lit. Je suis complètement crevé et je m'endors aussitôt en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. C'est à peine si je sens que ma blonde s'installe à mes côtés après s'être douchée elle aussi et qu'elle se colle contre moi.

Je dors bien et lorsque le réveil sonne, je galère un peu à ouvrir les yeux. Deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je souris. Plutôt agréable comme réveil. Je soupire et attire ma blonde un peu plus contre moi. Je bascule et achève ma course sur elle. Je pose ma tête sur le haut de sa poitrine et me blottis plus confortablement sur elle pour conserver notre chaleur.

**– Allez, debout mon petit prof préféré!**

Luna chuchote à mon oreille pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je grogne un peu. J'ai pas envie mais si je ne me lève pas maintenant, on aura pas le temps de courir et encore moins de reprendre une douche. Luna glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et après un long baiser, je me relève pour aller enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Je mets un jogging, un t-shirt et un pull à capuche avec un sort chauffant. Je termine d'enfiler mes baskets et de prendre mon téléphone lorsque Luna revient habillée comme moi.

Nous quittons les lieux en silence et retrouvons Milli dans la salle commune. Il est encore tôt et beaucoup dorment encore. Ceux qui sont réveillés révisent leurs cours en attendant l'ouverture de la bibliothèque ou le début des cours.

Nous sortons et, comme à notre habitude, nous laissons le déjeuner de côté. Il est six heures trente lorsque nous gagnons le terrain de quidditch. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever lorsque nous nous mettons à courir.

Milli a pris l'habitude de courir avec nous assez souvent, surtout le matin. Elle ne participe pas aux leçons que je donne à Luna qui sait désormais se défendre mais lorsque nous avons conclu un marché pour courir tous les trois, Millicent ne s'est jamais défilée. Petit à petit, elle s'est mise à moins manger et elle venait chaque jour courir un peu plus longtemps avec nous.

Sous nos yeux, elle s'est transformée. Elle mangeait de moins en moins et Luna a dû l'obliger à recommencer à s'alimenter correctement lorsqu'elle a découvert que notre amie prenait des potions nutritives. Elle voulait maigrir et je la comprenais mais se rendre malade n'allait pas l'aider. Ça n'avait aucun sens de perdre du poids pour être avec Blaise si elle n'avait plus la force de passer du temps avec lui par la suite.

Elle s'est remise à manger et son corps s'est affiné et musclé au fur et à mesure des jours passés à courir. En tout, elle a perdu une dizaine de kilos sur quelques mois et est devenu une belle jeune fille. Si je n'étais pas en couple, Milli aurait certainement fait un tour dans mon lit et j'aurais sans doute remis ça à quelques jours d'intervalle.

Nous courrons presque quarante-cinq minutes avant de rentrer, l'estomac dans les talons. Nous regagnons le dortoir où les autres sont en train de se réveiller. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Millicent s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Blaise et le réveiller doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Luna m'attrape par la main et nous nous précipitons sous la douche.

Comme on est relativement pressés, nous nous douchons séparément. Pas question de s'envoyer en l'air sous la douche. On aurait pas le temps de déjeuner et si nous ne voulons pas nous effondrer avant midi, il faut absolument qu'on mange quelque chose.

Une fois de plus, je prends toutes les précautions possibles, surtout à cette heure ci. Les garçons commencent à se réveiller et quelques-uns gagnent les douches. J'attends un peu et m'habille dans la cabine de douche. C'est assez exigu comme endroit mais je ne peux pas correctement me couvrir et garder toutes mes affaires alors je me change pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt vert. Le même que Luna met parfois pour dormir.

J'ai des cicatrices sur les bras aussi mais elles sont légères et n'attirent pas l'attention, ce qui n'est pas le cas de celles que j'ai sur le torse et dans le dos. Ce connard prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser des objets relativement tranchants pour me punir et ça a laissé des marques que je ne veux pas que les autres voient. Ça soulèverait trop de questions et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, les autres ne sont plus là mais je remarque que leur sac de cours est encore à côté de leur bureau. Je suppose qu'ils sont sous la douche et me pose tranquillement sur mon lit pour les attendre. Luna me rejoint après quelques minutes. Elle a lavé ses cheveux et l'odeur de son soin pénètre mes narines. J'aime cette odeur. Lorsque ma blonde s'allonge près de moi chaque nuit et qu'elle vient de laver ses cheveux, je m'enivre toujours de ce parfum entêtant de vanille.

Depuis, j'ai associé ça à un moment relaxant et j'arrive toujours à mieux m'endormir lorsqu'elle est là. Une fois n'est pas coutume, lorsqu'elle s'installe contre moi en attendant les garçons, je hume son odeur et pousse un soupire de bien être.

**– On a bien couru aujourd'hui…**

**– Ouais… C'était bien…**

J'aime courir. Ça défoule et je retrouve mon endurance d'avant. Je ne me sens plus aussi vulnérable même s'il y a des jours où la douleur à cause de mes fractures à la suite d'une course trop intense m'est trop insupportable et que je suis obligé de prendre des antidouleurs. Je profite que Luna soit là pour la câliner un peu.

**– T'étais sérieuse?**

**–Mmh?**

**– Tu me vois vraiment prof?**

Luna se redresse et m'embrasse doucement. Ses grands yeux se posent sur moi et un sourire orne ses lèvres.

**– Oui. **

Il n'y a aucun doute dans son esprit et, l'espace d'un instant, je m'imagine à la place de notre prof de soins aux créatures magiques et un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Ouais, pourquoi pas… Peut-être…


	52. Chapter 52

**NdA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées. Les choses ont un peu changé ces derniers temps. Nous avons réduit nos courses matinales afin d'avoir le temps d'étudier un peu certains jours avant les cours. Les buses se rapprochent de plus en plus et une sorte angoisse règne dans la salle commune. Les Serpentard sont plus grognons que jamais et je les comprends. Leur avenir se joue là-dessus. S'ils échouent dans l'une des matières qu'ils ont besoin de poursuivre en aspic pour leur avenir, c'est mort. Il n'y a pas de seconde session ou de choses dans ce genre. C'est blanc ou noir, réussite ou échec.

Je ne stresse pas beaucoup moi parce que Sev' m'a dit que c'était davantage pour me situer que pour réellement choisir mes options. L'école prend en compte le fait que je suis arrivé en cours de route et que réussir à assimiler le savoir de cinq années dans toutes les matières, c'est un peu trop m'en demander. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà ciblé ce que je voulais. Soins aux créatures magiques et Botanique. Je me suis amélioré dans le dernier domaine. Au début, je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça mais lorsque Sev' m'a montré à quoi pouvait bien servir ce cours, j'y ai vu de l'intérêt et je me suis mis à bosser réellement, faisant grimper ma cote en flèche.

Pour les potions, c'est plus délicat. Sev' dit que je rends de bons devoirs et que mes potions sont excellentes et que ça pourrait me servir pour confectionner des baumes, des cocktails revigorants pour les animaux malades et ce genre de choses mais ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Au pire, j'embaucherai Draco, il est doué, lui. De toute façon, mon père ne m'a pas demandé de réussir mais de faire du mieux que je le peux et c'est ce que je ferai.

Pour le reste… Oui, Sortilèges et Défense, peut-être… Surement même parce que s'améliorer en parlant, ça va vachement plus vite et j'ai bien progressé depuis mes débuts mais le reste, je préfère faire une croix dessus. Histoire de la Magie ne m'intéresse absolument pas et je ne vois aucune perspective d'avenir là-dessus et la Métamorphose… n'en parlons même pas. Si j'ai un acceptable, c'est bien. J'ai toujours été tendu à ce cours et les remarques de la vieille chouette n'ont jamais rien fait pour améliorer ça. C'est à peine si je parvenais à faire mes transformations même si ma théorie était excellente.

Le plus dur pour moi en ce moment, c'est de soutenir Luna. Depuis que les professeurs ont annoncé les buses dans tout juste une semaine, elle est stressée. Parfois, elle me parle puis elle s'interrompt, son visage se décompose et elle croit avoir oublié quelque chose. L'autre jour, elle a même interrompu un moment câlin pour se ruer sur son livre lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la date exacte de la quatrième révolution gobeline. Un vrai cauchemar.

Nous avons doublé nos séances d'étude si bien que nous ne faisons plus que ça depuis une semaine déjà. C'est long et chiant mais je ne me plains pas parce que je sais que c'est important pour elle alors je subis comme je peux. Lorsque la pression est trop insupportable pour moi, je vais voler. Le beau temps est définitivement là et à part quelques nuits orageuses qui me font souffrir, le soleil se pointe tous les jours et ça me fait définitivement du bien.

Je passe tellement mon temps entre les révisions en extérieur, les balades en balai et mes moments bien à moi de course que j'ai pris un peu le soleil et, il n'y a pas à dire, je ne suis plus aussi blanc qu'un cul. Je suis légèrement hâlé maintenant. Ça ne m'embête pas, le seul truc qui me gêne, c'est que mes cicatrices, elles, n'ont pas bronzé et qu'on les remarque plus qu'avant. Heureusement, la plupart ne me font pas de réflexions parce que la seule fois où la rouquine m'en a fait une en me traitant de déchet tout cassé, je l'ai envoyé voler par ma seule volonté.

Cette garce a fini à l'infirmerie et j'ai joué la comédie en prétextant que ma magie m'avait tout bonnement échappé parce qu'elle m'avait provoqué. Ainsi, je n'avais pas été sanctionné, moi, mais lorsque Sev' avait appris ce que j'entendais par provocation, autant dire qu'il l'avait mise en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine et qu'elle l'avait amèrement regretté après seulement deux jours dans ses cachots.

**– Evan!**

Je me retourne pour voir ma blonde entrer avec son livre de soins aux créatures magiques. On révise toujours ce cours là séparément d'habitude mais j'imagine qu'à l'approche des examens, elle préfère être avec moi que de stresser toute seule dans son coin. En général, on révise les cours chiants ensemble pour que ce soit moins pénible mais je n'ai pas envie de refuser cette session d'étude et Luna s'installe comme d'hab' dans mon lit pendant que je déplace ma chaise pour être près d'elle et nous révisons ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures.

Ma blonde n'est cependant pas calmée pour autant. Elle ne quitte plus ses synthèses et je dois le lui chaparder pour être certain qu'elle mange et qu'elle se pose un moment. Nous avons bien retravaillé nos cours et nos devoirs très bien notés ont été le fil rouge de nos synthèses.

**– Lu', arrête de stresser… Tu as eu des Optimal partout aux devoirs surveillés!**

**– Oui mais on avait nos livres et…**

**– Et tu vas me dire que tu ne te souvenais pas des infos qu'on a bossées ensemble?**

Elle tique et un sourire orne mes lèvres. Je sais que j'ai gagné. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure et je peux déjà voir ses traits se relâcher et se détendre petit à petit.

**– Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis certain. Tu as bossé toute l'année, Lu, il n'y a pas de raison que tu échoues… **

Je la prends contre moi et je ne la relâche plus. Waw, elle est vachement tendue. J'envisage une partie de jambes en l'air pour la détendre mais je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas la tête à ça. À la place, je la laisse manger dans la grande salle et décide de l'emmener en balade autour du lac avant la tombée du couvre feu. Elle marche en silence mais sa main serre toujours la mienne. Je discute pour nous deux et je fais exprès de laisser échapper une énoooooooorme erreur qui la fait réagir aussitôt.

**– Mais non, Evan! Tu confonds! C'est avec le pistil qu'on fait le contrepoison, pas avec les pétales et, oh!**

Un sourire mange mes lèvres et elle comprend aussitôt qu'elle s'est fait avoir en beauté.

**– Tu vois que tu sais? Arrête de stresser, tout ira bien…**

Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser. Elle s'effondre sur le dos et je continue de lui poser des questions. À chaque bonne réponse, je l'embrasse un peu plus langoureusement et elle finit par se détendre complètement lorsque sonne l'heure du couvre feu.  
Je lui tends la main et elle se redresse aussitôt.

**– On rentre? **

Elle croise mon regard et j'y lis un peu plus de détermination que ce matin. Elle acquiesce, resserre ma main dans la sienne avec assurance et nous regagnons le chemin du dortoir. Elle est prête. Plus que prête.

Les quelques jours qui passent oscillent entre révisions, interrogatoires et repos et nous sommes enfin en période de buses. Comme Sev' me l'a dit, tous les matins sont consacrés à la théorie et l'après-midi à la pratique des mêmes cours.

Cette semaine, nous avons sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique et défense mais Draco a runes anciennes en plus parce qu'il a pris l'option. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs! Quand j'ai jeté un œil à ses notes, j'ai rien compris du tout et je suis bien content de n'avoir choisi aucune option quand Sev' me l'a proposé en début d'année.

Je suis plus ou moins confiant pour cette semaine. À part la pratique de Métamorphose, tout devrait bien se passer.

C'est cool parce qu'on a tous examens en même temps et que Luna et moi sommes ensemble presque toute la semaine. Ce matin, elle ne dit rien mais je sais que son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure. Elle ne babille pas comme à son habitude et elle sursaute carrément lorsque je lui prends la main.

**– Ça va aller, respire…**

Elle s'oblige à souffler et je l'embrasse en espérant parvenir à la détendre. Hier, nous avons révisé les derniers sortilèges qui nous posaient un peu soucis mais j'ai obligé ma blonde à faire une croix sur la théorie. Elle la connait déjà par coeur et je lui ai dit que réviser toute la nuit ne servirait qu'à la fatiguer et elle aura besoin de toute son énergie pour ses examens.

Je l'oblige à manger un peu pour ne pas qu'elle manque d'énergie durant les quatre premières heures de la journée et nous gagnons enfin notre salle d'examen. Luna prend de grandes bouffées d'oxygène. Elle est tendue et je profite des quelques minutes avant d'entrer pour la prendre dans mes bras un moment.

**– Bonjour jeunes gens! Entrez je vous prie!**

Luna salue son directeur de maison et je lui serre brièvement la main avant de la laisser s'installer. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et nous échangeons de longs regards que je veux rassurants jusqu'à ce que le petit prof ne nous donne les premières consignes pendant que les questionnaires circulent . J'attrape le mien et mes yeux plongent aussitôt sur les questions.

Ma moue se transforme en sourire de plus en plus confiant au fur et à mesure que je les découvre. J'échange un regard avec Luna et je la découvre plus sereine. Je sais qu'elle connait les réponses à toutes les questions. Nous les avons révisées ensemble avant-hier et ses réponses étaient parfaites et très complètes.

Nous écoutons attentivement les consignes et, à l'heure dite, le chronomètre se lance et nous nous penchons sur nos parchemins. Pendant presque trois heures, je n'entends que le grattement des plumes sur le papier et j'avance bien. Je coince un peu mais je m'efforce de rester calme parce que je sais que stresser ne m'aidera pas. Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Heureusement, la réponse me revient rapidement et je clôture enfin la dernière longue question à trente minutes de la fin.

Je reviens à moi et me tourne vers Luna un bref instant. Elle est penchée sur son parchemin et entortille une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. Je l'ai déjà vue faire ça et je sais qu'elle a déjà fini et qu'elle doit être en train de relire. Je me dépêche d'en faire autant et j'ajoute quelques compléments d'informations qui me sont revenus entre temps avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de rendre ma copie.

Lorsque tout le monde rend son examen, Filius nous conseille de profiter du repas pour nous détendre un peu avant l'épreuve pratique de cet après-midi et nous laisse bavarder à notre aise. Partout autour de moi, j'entends quelques élèves demander ce que d'autres ont mis et je me retiens de rouler des yeux. Luna souffle en s'étirant sur le banc et un sourire orne ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi. Même si j'ai déjà la réponse, je m'empresse de lui poser la question fatidique.

**– Alors?**

Elle me sourit davantage encore et acquiesce vivement. Je me lève et vais la rejoindre pour un gros câlin bien mérité. Elle me rend mon étreinte et relève la tête pour croiser mes yeux.

**– Et toi?**

J'acquiesce avec assurance. Ouais, je pense l'avoir réussi. Je n'ai peut-être pas été aussi complet qu'elle a pu l'être mais je m'en suis quand même bien sorti.

**– Tu viens? J'ai faim!**

Affamée va! Mais je m'en doutais! Elle a mangé moitié moins que ce qu'elle mange d'habitude et ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait déjà faim. Et puis, elle était stressée et son ventre n'était sans doute pas enclin à accepter quoi que ce soit.

Elle me tire de ma rêverie en me prenant la main et me tire hors du local. Nous rejoignons les autres et Luna est contente que tout le monde s'en soit sorti! Millicent est un peu plus inquiète à propos de la pratique mais Blaise s'efforce de la calmer et de la rassurer comme je le faisais ce matin même avec ma blonde et je ne dis rien. Pour ne stresser personne, nous décidons de ne pas échanger nos réponses et nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers la grande salle.

On en profite pour faire le plein d'énergie et les propos de Luna parviennent à rassurer Milli suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte de manger un peu. Nous profitons de notre moment, comme l'a dit Flitwick, pour nous détendre complètement. Réviser maintenant ne servirait à rien, surtout quand c'est pour de la pratique.

J'observe ma blonde avec attention. C'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup plus détendue maintenant. Elle s'en sort mieux que moi en pratique. Même si j'arrive à faire des sorts, la quantité de pouvoir que je produis dépasse parfois la limite du raisonnable et ça crée parfois des résultats disons… inattendus.

**– On révise Métamorphose après?**

Je roule des yeux. Ma bête noire. Pfff. Je grimace et les autres m'encouragent. Chacun sa faiblesse mais j'avoue que je suis pressé de voir ce cours derrière moi. Il ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai clairement pas envie de passer encore deux années avec une prof qui ne m'aime pas et me le fait savoir.

Lorsque le temps de manger se termine, Milli retrouve son air angoissé alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le local de pratique. Elle a bien travaillé et n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur mais ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire. Elle a un copain maintenant et, même si c'est un abruti, il doit comprendre que c'est son rôle d'être là pour sa copine et de la rassurer.

Il me regarde l'espace d'un instant et je lui adresse un regard agacé. Non mais qu'est-ce que t'attends? Un mouvement de la tête vers Milli lui fait comprendre et il va s'empresser de lui tenir la main et de la serrer un peu plus étroitement qu'à son habitude. Je soupire. Il faut tout lui apprendre. Et dire que c'est moi qui dois faire ça alors que j'étais le pire débauché que le pays ait connu i peine quelques mois.

**– Ça va aller?**

Je me tourne vers Luna. Je suis un peu nerveux mais si j'échoue, ce n'est pas grave parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour mon avenir. Ça peut m'être utile mais je pourrai toujours me perfectionner seul. Au pire, j'aurai fait de mon mieux et je n'aurai aucun regret.

Comme à son habitude, Flitwick s'avance vers nous et son attitude se veut rassurante. Il discute un peu avec les plus stressés pour les détendre et s'avance pour nous donner quelques explications. Les épreuves pratiques se déroulent devant un jury constitué de membres extérieur au personnel enseignant et de lui-même et je retiens un hoquet de surprise. J'étais pas au courant de ça, moi! Autant Flitwick pourra être indulgent, autant eux je ne sais pas.

Luna comprend ma soudaine angoisse et sa main serre la mienne un peu plus fort. Elle ne veut pas interrompre le prof mais sa gestuelle parle pour elle, c'est une façon de me dire "je suis là, tout va bien" et je souffle comme je peux pour calmer mon coeur qui s'emballe pour rien.

Le prof appelle un élève et disparait avec lui dans le local. Pfff, ils font dans l'ordre alphabétique. Je plains Blaise quand même! Être le dernier à passer, c'est pas vraiment cool! Milli par contre est dans les premières et nous lui changeons le plus possible les idées jusqu'à ce que son nom retentisse dans la bouche de notre professeur.

Elle est encore toute tendue et Blaise la rattrape par le poignet. Il glisse ses mains sur ses joues et lui chuchote des mots rassurants.

**– Hey, ça va aller, okay? J'ai confiance en toi!**

Milli lui adresse un sourire et il l'embrasse sur le front avant de la laisser filer. Je souris. On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de cet imbécile finalement!

Nous regardons notre amie entrer dans le local et nous attendons dans le silence le plus complet. Pff, c'est long! Ça m'avait paru plus court pour le premier! Je jette un œil à l'horloge qui m'indique qu'elle n'est partie qu'il y a cinq minutes à peine. Elle est la première d'entre nous à passer et j'imagine que c'est pour ça que ça nous semble si long à tous!

Elle finit par ressortir après encore cinq grosses minutes. Son visage n'exprime rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise nos regards. On attend tous. Elle finit par nous sourire et nous adresser un pouce en l'air. Génial! Blaise va vers elle et l'étreint tendrement. C'est mignon. Je regarde Luna dans l'idée d'en faire autant et elle comprend mon envie puisqu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Lorsqu'on aura fini tous ces examens à la con, je propose qu'on s'envoie en l'air toute la nuit! J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord avec ça!

Milli nous explique les sorts qu'elle a dû lancer et ça me rassure un peu plus. Rien de bien angoissant. Ce sont tous des sorts que je maitrise mais j'imagine qu'on a pas tous les mêmes, sinon ce serait beaucoup trop facile…

Les élèves continuent d'être appelés. Quelques-uns sont confiants, d'autres ressortent complètement dépités jusqu'à ce que Daphnée soit appelée. Ça se passe bien pour elle. D'autres noms sont appelés puis c'est enfin le tour de ma blonde. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue pour lui donner du courage et la laisse filer. Ne pas pouvoir me distraire avec elle me fait paraitre le temps encore plus long. Inconsciemment, je me mets à faire des allers-retours pendant ce qui me semble une éternité jusqu'à ce que deux bras m'enlacent.

Je me retourne et découvre Luna que je n'avais pas entendu sortir. Elle a un énorme sourire.

**– Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?**

**– Non… je savais que tu réussirais… **

Elle roule des yeux de façon amusée.

**– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu en sortant! **

Elle m'embrasse et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

**– J'ai réussi avec une distinction du professeur Flitwick.**

Putain! Une distinction! Je la serre dans mes bras et lui chuchote qu'elle est la meilleure. Elle sourit de plus belle.

**– Je sais!**

Je rigole et je suis tellement en train de l'embrasser que je manque de voir Draco quitter le groupe pour passer son examen. Je lui fais un signe encourageant mais je sais qu'il est très fort en sortilèges. Il n'a aucun problème et réussit lui aussi. Dans notre groupe, il ne reste que Théo qui vient d'entrer, puis moi et Blaise pour terminer. Comme nous avons tous réussi pour l'instant, il est confiant aussi et ne stresse pas trop.

Moi j'accumule de l'angoisse à force d'attendre et je remue tellement que ma magie s'agite sous mes doigts. Je sens que je risque de mettre trop de puissance dans mon sort. Il faudrait que je l'utilise mais j'ai peur qu'un échec ne m'angoisse encore plus avant de passer.

**– Snape, Evan!**

Je redresse la tête. C'est à moi. Merde! Dans le pire moment qui soit en plus! Luna m'attrape par le poignet et m'embrasse en profitant du fait que nous soyons un peu à l'écart. Je relâche un profond soupir et rejoins Flitwick qui m'adresse un clin d'œil.

**– Tout ira bien, Mr Snape!**

Quoi? Je parais si stressé que ça? Je m'installe là où on me le demande et remarque deux personnes que je ne connais pas du tout. Ils me dévisagent et je me retiens de leur faire un doigt d'honneur. Ça ne passerait pas j'imagine.

L'homme et la femme me détaillent et je remarque qu'ils lorgnent sur mes tatouages avec insistance. Ouais, j'ai pas mis ma cape et je suis en t-shirt alors on ne voit que ça j'imagine…

**– Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous dire que Mr Snape n'est avec nous que depuis cette année. Suite à des circonstances particulières, il n'a découvert notre monde qu'au mois d'août. Voici l'ensemble des sorts que nous avons appris ensemble.**

Les membres du jury me jettent un coup d'œil avant de s'emparer du rouleau de parchemin. Ils le lisent en même temps et de temps à autre, ils me jettent d'autres regards par-dessus la bordure de la liste. Ils sont obligés de faire ça? Ça m'angoisse plus qu'autre chose!

Je commence à m'agiter sur la chaise lorsque la femme me demande un premier sortilège d'attraction. Ça devrait aller. Elle place elle-même un objet à l'opposé de la pièce et me demande de le faire venir à moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et pointe ma baguette dans sa direction. Je suis tellement nerveux que j'oublie de prononcer le sort et, sous leur regard étonné, le badge vole jusqu'à moi.

**– Oh, vous maitrisez les informulés, Mr Snape! **

**– C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'Evan a manifesté des problèmes pour parler en début d'année et nous y avons pallié en lui proposant cette alternative.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me défende mais je suis rassuré de l'avoir de mon côté. Si j'avais dû tout leur expliquer moi-même, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

**– Bien, très bien. Vous connaissez la formule?**

**– Accio.**

L'homme note quelque chose sur son parchemin et hoche la tête avec un air approbateur.

**– Bien, le deuxième sort à présent! Le sort d'explosion! Vous connaissez l'incantation?**

J'acquiesce.

**– J'aimerais vous voir essayer de façon formulée si vous le voulez bien…**

J'arque un sourcil. Aïe. Je ne maitrise pas encore bien le dosage pour ce type de sort plus agressif. Filius transfigure une cible et me demande de la détruire.

**– Le local est parfaitement protégé, Mr Snape!**

Je prends une grande inspiration. Okay… Je resserre ma baguette entre mes doigts et la dirige vers la cible.

**– Bombarda!**

Le sort touche la cible mais je sens directement que j'y ai été un peu trop fort car elle vole contre le mur et celui-ci menace de céder sous l'impact de l'explosion. Un grand bruit retentit et je retiens une grimace. Ouais, je pensais bien…

**– Mmh, c'est réussi mais il faudra persévérer pour doser votre magie, Mr Snape!**

**– Ouais…**

Le type arque un sourcil.

**– Je le savais avant même d'essayer… J'ai encore du mal avec les formulés…**

**– Êtes vous en train de me dire que vous maitrisez mieux l'autre catégorie de sort? Essayez à nouveau s'il vous plait!**

Comme mon excédant de magie est parti, je suis plus cool et je réussis à détruire une autre cible en me limitant à elle seule. Les membres du jury annotent encore quelques chose sur leur parchemin et poursuivent avec quelques questions pour connaitre les incantations. Je leur montre un "protego" informulé parfaitement exécuté et je peux enfin foutre le camp.

Lorsque je sors de là, les autres me regardent avec stupeur. Luna me sourit et vient vers moi.

**– T'as tout fait péter?**

Je la regarde. Elle sourit, clairement amusée par la situation.

**– Ouais, tu peux être fier de moi, j'ai refait la décoration!**

Elle roule des yeux et m'interroge. Je doute un peu mais comme j'ai su répondre et que je maitrise les informulés, elle pense que c'est dans la poche. Blaise est finalement appelé et ressort de là complètement soulagé. Comme nous n'attendons plus personne, nous regagnons notre dortoir où je m'écroule de fatigue. Putain, je pensais pas que le stress pouvait bouffer autant d'énergie!


	53. Chapter 53

**NdA: Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Luna n'en a pourtant pas fini avec moi. Je suis à peine couché depuis une dizaine de minutes qu'elle vient me rejoindre et s'installe à genoux dans mon lit. Elle croise mon regard et je remarque qu'elle tient son livre de Métamorphose. Non. Pitié, non, j'ai pas envie…

**– Lu'…**

Elle roule des yeux. Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai jamais aimé ce cours et ça m'a toujours fait chier de le réviser. La preuve, ma blonde a toujours dû se battre pour me faire céder.

**– Encore vingt minutes… S'il te plait… **

Luna insiste un peu mais je ne cède pas. Je ne suis plus du tout habitué à ça et si je veux pouvoir m'en sortir, j'ai besoin d'oublier un peu les sortilèges pour me concentrer sur le sujet que je déteste le plus. Je m'en sors encore bien en théorie mais je sais qu'on va réviser aussi la pratique et je suis déjà mort rien que d'y penser.

**– Bon, d'accord. Je vais réviser avec les autres, tu nous rejoins?**

J'acquiesce et referme les yeux. Je l'entends partir et prends une grande inspiration. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien fait de m'embarquer là dedans? Bon, c'est un peu trop tard pour abandonner puisque j'ai travaillé comme un fou avec Luna mais tout ça m'épuise plus que je ne l'avais imaginé et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir deux semaines à ce rythme là…

**– Evan…**

J'ouvre les yeux. Hein? Quoi? Luna est penchée au dessus de moi et m'embrasse sur le front. J'avais dit vingt minutes, non?

**– Tu viens? Il est déjà l'heure de manger… Comme tu t'en sors bien en théorie, je me suis dit… qu'on pourrait juste s'entrainer une heure après le repas pour la pratique, non? Et puis, on pourrait aider Blaise en même temps…**

C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal avec ce cours. Blaise aussi. Surtout en théorie, lui. Chacun son truc. J'accepte avec réticence parce que je sais que Luna ne me lâchera pas avec ça et je ne tiens pas à me prendre la tête surtout à ce sujet avec elle.

Nous gagnons la grande salle pour y prendre le dernier repas de la journée et j'en profite pour observer les autres. Milli rassure Blaise comme elle peut avec des paroles d'encouragement mais avec les mecs, ça ne marche pas. Il faut juste leur prouver qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir en les titillant un peu. Je sais, je suis exactement comme ça. Il suffit qu'on me mette au défi pour que j'arrive à faire quelque chose dont j'étais incapable avant. Draco me l'a prouvé en me faisant parler lorsque nous nous promenions. Je l'avais insulté je crois mais ça avait été notre premier véritable échange.

Je mange plutôt doucement et peu parce que je n'ai pas si faim que ça mais Luna prend soin de m'emballer quelques brownies dans des serviettes au cas où j'aurais un peu plus d'appétit tout à l'heure.

**– Vous venez? J'ai demandé au professeur Snape de nous fournir un local pour deux heures maximum.**

J'arque un sourcil. Théo ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Il pense toujours à ce genre de choses et je ne peux que le féliciter pour ça. Tout en discutant avec Daphnée, il nous guide vers un local isolé et proche des cachots.

**– Mr Nott…**

**– Professeur Snape! Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête!**

**– C'est normal. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans mes appartements. **

**– Merci professeur!**

Ouf. Je suis content qu'il reparte. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il assiste à mes révisions pratiques. Bon, j'arrive à réussir quelques métamorphoses mais pour certaines, je n'ai aucun résultat. Heureusement que ce n'est pas McGo qui décide quels sorts nous devons effectuer parce qu'elle aurait sans doute pris un malin plaisir à ne me faire exécuter que ceux que je foire systématiquement juste pour que j'aie un T. Pfff.

Luna glisse sa main dans la mienne et nous nous lançons dans nos révisions. Tout y passe: Milli pose des questions de théorie auxquelles je réponds mentalement pour laisser Blaise le faire et prendre confiance et moi, je dois exécuter la pratique. Nous revoyons également les grandes règles de Métamorphose. Nous sommes tellement lancés que je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Putain, je devrais faire plus attention! N'importe qui aurait pu se glisser derrière moi et me lancer un sort!

Je me retourne et découvre mon père sur le pas de la porte.

**– Votre temps est écoulé, jeunes gens. Je vous suggère de retourner dans votre salle commune à présent. **

Théo remercie mon père et Sev' décide de nous accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune car nous sommes proches du couvre feu et il ne veut pas que nous ayons des ennuis même si deux préfets nous accompagnent. Il fait bien parce que nous croisons McGo et elle est clairement emmerdée de ne pas avoir pu nous sanctionner. Je la connais à force, ses lèvres sont toujours pincées lorsqu'elle n'approuve pas quelque chose.

Je suis tenté de lui balancer mon majeur mais Luna garde ma main dans la sienne et Sev' me distrait de ma préoccupation principale.

**– Alors, Evan? Tu te sens prêt pour demain?**

Je hausse les épaules. Oh tu sais… Pas terrible. J'ai réussi toutes mes métamorphoses mais certaines m'ont demandé deux ou trois essais et je ne sais pas si ce sera autorisé durant l'examen. Connaissant la vieille chouette, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup mais bon, on peut toujours rêver hein!

**– Bof… J'espère… On verra!**

Il acquiesce.

**– Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

J'acquiesce à mon tour. Il n'a jamais été question de bâcler l'examen. Même si je n'aime pas ce cours, ça m'emmerderait de tout foutre en l'air alors que j'ai quand même bossé souvent avec Luna pour avoir un résultat concluant. Au pire, je sais qu'en théorie je suis tranquille, j'aurai de bons résultats et peut-être que ça pourra rattraper la pratique. Sev' m'a dit que c'était 50-50 parce que tu ne peux pas réussir la pratique si tu n'as pas les connaissances pour le faire.

Je suis crevé lorsque je regagne ma chambre et je m'effondre dans mon lit. Luna vient me rejoindre mais je suis trop crevé pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Je me contente de l'attirer contre moi pour embrasser sa tempe et je ferme les yeux. Je suis épuisé et j'ai encore une semaine d'examen après celle-ci… Pfff, heureusement que je vais pouvoir souffler vendredi! J'aurai un long weekend et en plus, ma bête noire sera derrière moi.

Cette première semaine va être plus compliquée que la deuxième et heureusement d'ailleurs. Si ça avait été l'inverse, j'aurais été complètement à la ramasse pour les cours les plus difficiles et ça aurait été la cata…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'endormir. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mon réveil m'indique qu'il est tout juste six heure du matin. J'ai encore le temps mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'avoir un moment à moi avant d'attaquer cette journée.

Sans réveiller Luna qui a passé la nuit avec moi cette fois-ci, je prends mes affaires et file sous la douche. J'envisage de mettre mon uniforme lorsque je remarque qu'il est encore tôt. Le déjeuner ne sera pas servi avant 7h et je décide finalement d'enfiler des survêtements à la place pour aller courir un peu.

Je suis nerveux et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne pensais pas que je le serais autant d'ailleurs. C'est juste un examen de métamorphose, un putain d'examen qui ne me servira de toute façon à rien, ce n'est pas grave si j'échoue. Même Sev' est d'accord avec ça.

En sortant, je fais bien attention à prendre mon portable avec moi et je glisse un petit mot sur mon oreiller au cas où Luna se réveillerait et chercherait après moi. Je me faufile hors du dortoir et marche tranquillement dans les couloirs. J'ai pris deux cigarettes et mon briquet avec moi et j'en profite pour me les griller tranquillement.

**– Evan? Déjà debout?**

Je me retourne et croise Sev'. Il a toujours été matinal alors ça ne m'étonne pas de le voir là, déjà habillé de ses robes de cours. Je trouve ça ridicule mais comme il le dit lui-même, ses tenues sont hautement protectrices alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisqu'il fait un boulot quand même assez dangereux.

**– Ouais… Trop nerveux pour continuer à dormir…**

Il regarde autour de lui et finit par s'installer à côté de moi pendant que je grille ma deuxième cigarette. Il me tend un paquet que je glisse dans le petit sac que j'ai sur moi. Je vais en avoir besoin. Je fumais moins depuis quelques semaines mais les examens me stressent plus que je ne voudrais réellement l'admettre et fumer me détend, du moins, en partie. Je remercie Sev' d'un signe de tête et tire une bouffée.

**– Tu vas courir?**

**– Ouais…**

**– Tu as pris ton téléphone?**

J'acquiesce. Il souffle, me murmure quelques propos rassurants et lorsque j'ai fini ma clope, il se lève pour me laisser. Je gagne tranquillement le terrain de quidditch et jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. Une demi heure est passée seulement depuis mon réveil. J'ai encore le temps.

Je trottine et finis par allonger un peu mes foulées. Pour ne pas être stressé par le calme aux alentours, je glisse une oreillette pour écouter un peu de musique mais aussi pour entendre le signal de fin de course. Une fois, j'étais tellement occupé à courir que si Luna n'était pas venue me chercher, j'aurais loupé le petit déj' et probablement le début des cours. Depuis, je mets une alarme pour me laisser le temps de reprendre une douche, de me changer, de déjeuner et d'être à l'heure en cours.

Je cours environ jusque 7h30 avant de regagner la salle commune. Je salue Sev' pour lui signaler que je suis rentré en un seul morceau et grimpe les marches jusque dans ma chambre où les garçons commencent à se réveiller. Luna n'est plus là mais je remarque son écriture en plus de la mienne sur le mot que j'avais laissé. Elle m'informe qu'elle est sous la douche et je profite du calme pour reprendre une seconde douche qui délasse mes muscles fatigués. J'enfile une tenue confortable et légère. Il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui et je veux éviter le coup de chaleur si je stresse.

Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, les garçons se sont éclipsés mais Luna est là et je la salue d'un baiser sur le front.

**– C'était bien cette course?**

**– Ouais… Il faisait bon. Ça m'a fait du bien.**

Elle sourit et décide d'aller chercher un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'y cède volontiers et glisse mes mains autour de sa taille pour mieux la plaquer contre moi.

**– Allez monsieur le sportif, il est temps d'aller déjeuner!**

Je roule des yeux avant de la suivre. Ouais, j'ai faim en plus. Non, en fait je suis affamé. Je ne l'étais pourtant pas en me réveillant mais il faut croire que le sport, ça creuse. Nous arrivons les premiers à notre table mais nous sommes rapidement rejoints par le reste de la bande. Blaise est en queue de file et garde la tête baissée. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il doit pas mal stresser. Il a pourtant donné de bonnes réponses hier mais on dirait que toutes ses angoisses ont refait surface. Ça va être galère. Heureusement qu'on commence par la théorie, ça pourra le soulager un peu même si ça signifie que moi je vais stresser toute la journée…

En plus, Luna ne sera pas avec moi. Draco m'a dit qu'on passait les examens dans le même local que ceux qui sont avec nous et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les maudire. C'est quand même vachement pratique d'avoir mis les mêmes examens pour tout le monde en même temps mais j'aurais préféré qu'on soit tous ensemble, surtout aujourd'hui. Je serai tout seul et je ne pourrai pas câliner ma blonde pour me rassurer. Ça craint vachement en fait…

En plus, ça va être pareil pour la pratique! Luna m'a dit que dès qu'elle aurait fini de son côté, elle viendrait me rejoindre avant mon tour mais ça va être long et je vais voir beaucoup de gens sortir soit complètement heureux, soit malheureux. La métamorphose est importante pour devenir auror et beaucoup d'élèves veulent l'être. Leur futur choix de carrière dépend uniquement de leur réussite dans ce domaine.

Nous mangeons mais mon appétit vient de me quitter en pensant que Luna ne serait pas avec moi. Elle arrive quand même à me faire manger quelques toasts pour ne pas que j'aie l'estomac vide mais je mâche sans conviction et je me limite à ce que j'ai dans mon assiette. Si je mange plus, je sens que je vais être malade. Je préfère même mettre le chocolat chaud de côté mais accepte quand même une limonade pour dire d'avoir un peu de sucre et résister face au stress qui me pompe toute mon énergie.

Ma blonde ne lâche rien. Comme elle ne veut pas que je reste avec si peu dans l'estomac, elle m'emballe des pancakes, juste au cas où. Peut-être que quand j'aurai vu les questions, ça va me détendre mais ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est la pratique et je ne peux pas rester sans manger jusqu'au soir où je risque de tomber dans les vapes avec le manque de sucre et le surplus de stress. J'irai peut-être voir Sev' pour avoir une potion contre la nausée et le stress si vraiment je n'arrive pas à avaler quelque chose.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers les locaux d'examen. Ils sont chacun très opposés l'un de l'autre donc c'est la merde. Je n'aurai même pas ma blonde en visuel pour me rassurer avant. Les professeurs surveillants nous accueillent et, après un dernier regard pour Luna qui entre dans son local, j'entre dans le mien, la tête et les épaules basses.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, McGo' fait partie du groupe qui nous surveille. Elle blablate un peu pour dire qu'elle passera entre les groupes mais je sais bien qu'elle va nous tourner autour et que ça va me frustrer en plus de m'agacer.

Dès qu'elle donne le signal, je découvre les questions et mon stress descend d'un coup, du moins, en partie. Je les survole et découvre que je connais parfaitement les réponses parce que la vieille chouette nous avait dit que c'était un sujet qui revenait beaucoup aux buses et que j'avais insisté en étudiant cette partie là. Je m'attelle directement à la rédaction des réponses et esquive le piège de la double négation.

Je suis concentré et c'est à peine si je relève la tête. J'essaie d'oublier que ma blonde n'est pas là mais je remarque quand même Blaise penché sur sa feuille. Il est beaucoup plus serein que ce matin et je perçois même une aura de confiance. Il est attentif et n'hésite même pas en posant sa plume sur le papier.

Je réalise pendant ce laps de temps que mon estomac gronde un peu et je m'empare d'un pancake que j'avais laissé sur une serviette sur le coin de ma table. Putain, ça fait du bien! Luna a bien fait de m'en mettre de côté! J'en prends un deuxième que j'avale en quelques bouchées. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir comme ça. Je croyais que je n'avais pas faim mais je devais être trop tendu pour que mon estomac accepte quoi que ce soit. Je bois un peu d'eau que j'ai pris dans une bouteille et prends une grande inspiration avant de lire la question suivante.

Je reprends ma rédaction de réponses où elle en était et continue d'enchainer les questions. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais les réponses sont longues à développer et reprennent les grandes règles de la Métamorphose et les sortilèges de disparition. Il y a même une question bonus sur les animagi. Nous avions amorcé le sujet mais nous n'avions rendu qu'un devoir dont je me souviens bien, heureusement d'ailleurs car je n'ai pas révisé cette partie.

Je clôture mes réponses bien avant la fin du temps réglementaire et tente d'ignorer au mieux les regards insistants de la vieille chouette dans ma direction. Elle a fait plusieurs fois l'aller-retour mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il fallait précisément qu'elle passe le long de ma rangée et qu'elle s'arrête quelques secondes de plus à ma hauteur avant de quitter le local.

C'est agaçant et je suis content d'avoir fini et de n'avoir plus qu'à relire tranquillement mes réponses jusqu'à la fin de l'examen.

Je me demande comment Luna s'en sort. Elle est encore plus vigoureuse que moi en théorie, la preuve qu'elle n'est pas une Serdaigle pour rien. Elle a bossé dur toute l'année malgré tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus. Le harcèlement, les menaces, les insultes. Dire qu'elle a enduré tout ça depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard… Si j'avais été plus jeune et que j'avais toujours vécu avec mon père, aurions-nous été amis? Je n'en sais rien. Elle est restée seule toutes ces années, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs, mais elle n'a jamais relâché sa volonté de réussir.

Elle a toujours fait de son mieux malgré les petits cons qui lui volaient ses affaires quand ce n'était pas ses devoirs ou ses manuels. Elle a toujours su se débrouiller et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle réussira. J'en suis convaincu.

**– Il vous reste quarante-cinq minutes!**

Hein? Merde, Evan! Arrête de rêvasser et concentre-toi! Je me penche sur ma feuille et décide d'occulter toutes mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'aie complètement terminé. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait une erreur en voulant aller trop vite et je la corrige aussitôt avant d'ajouter quelques éléments d'explication. J'y passe environ une quinzaine de minutes et termine ma relecture et mes petites précisions pile à l'heure! Ouf!

McGo' passe dans ma rangée en premier pour récupérer les copies avec un sortilège d'attraction et je la déteste. T'aurais pas voulu que je grappille quelques secondes, hein, sale chouette? Je grogne avant de me tourner vers le reste de la bande. Draco affiche un air confiant, comme d'habitude, Théo et Daphnée cogitent encore comme si ça pouvait encore changer quelque chose à leur résultat et Milli et Blaise échangent un regard soulagé. Ça s'est bien passé pour eux, tant mieux…

Dès que j'ai la permission de sortir, je file sans demander mon reste et vais rejoindre ma blonde. J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Je n'attends pas les autres et je rejoins l'autre local juste au moment où ma blonde en sort. Je vais spontanément vers elle et je lui fais l'énorme câlin dont j'ai besoin. Je la prends dans mes bras et je la serre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Elle est surprise, je le sens parce qu'elle se tend un peu avant de m'enlacer en retour. Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète des raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'étreindre ainsi. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu McGo collée aux basques pendant toute la durée de l'examen ou presque!

Les autres finissent par nous rejoindre et Blaise a retrouvé tout son entrain. Il ne résiste pas au plaisir de nous charrier un peu sur le fait que je sois complètement accro à Luna avant de se prendre un majeur en pleine face de ma part. Luna rit et nos mains se rejoignent.

**– Bon, vous venez? On va manger! J'ai une de ces faims, moi!**

Je roule des yeux. Blaise a toujours faim enfin, sauf quand il est trop anxieux, sur ce coup là, il est comme moi. Luna sourit en retour et nous gagnons la grande salle. Ma blonde traine un peu et je ralentis spontanément mon rythme pour laisser de la distance entre nous et les autres.

Elle a toujours fait ça lorsqu'elle voulait me parler. Au début, je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais après réflexion, j'avais compris qu'elle ralentissait pour me parler en seul à seul. Elle serre ma main un peu plus fort et je me tourne vers elle, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle a à dire.

**– Ça a été? Tu es… tendu?**

Je fronce les sourcils.

**– Ouais… La théorie c'était cool mais McGo a pas arrêté de me tourner autour… alors la pratique… Et toi?**

Elle acquiesce. Tout s'est très bien passé pour elle, tout comme je l'imaginais. Elle comprend parfaitement ce que je peux ressentir là, à l'instant et s'empresse de me changer les idées avant le repas. Nous arrivons devant les escaliers mais inconsciemment, je tourne vers les cachots. Ma blonde me suit sans discuter et je frappe aux appartements de Sev'.

Ah merde, il est l'heure de bouffer, il doit déjà être dans la grande salle et hors de question de lui demander quoi que ce soit devant tout le monde… Je m'apprête à faire demi tour, découragé, lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Sev' est là et est surpris de me voir.

**– Evan? **

**– Ouais je… t'aurais une potion pour moi?**

Mon père fronce les sourcils.

**– Evan, j'aimerais mais je ne peux pas te donner une potion pour tes examens… ce serait considéré comme… de la triche.**

**– Hein? Je veux juste pouvoir avaler quelque chose… Je suis trop nerveux pour arriver à manger, j'ai un peu la nausée…**

Il arque un sourcil.

**– Oh, dans ce cas, c'est différent! Viens, je vais te donner ce qu'il te faut!**

Il se dirige vers son étagère et m'explique que certains types de potions sont prohibés comme les potions de stimulation, les potions relaxantes et autres potions du même type mais une potion contre la nausée est tout à fait permise et je la bois avec reconnaissance.

**– Nerveux?**

Je soupire.

**– Ouais… McGo m'a tourné autour durant tout l'examen…**

Sev' reprend sa potion et s'occupe de nettoyer la fiole minutieusement.

**– Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… Si elle perturbe ton examen pratique, n'hésite pas à en parler aux membres du jury, ils la feront sortir, avec ou sans son accord.**

Quoi? Ils peuvent faire ça? Oh! J'ignorais! Bon, si elle fait vraiment sa chieuse, je l'éjecterai alors! Je m'imagine la tenir entre mon pouce et mon index et l'envoyer voler avec un bon coup de pied au derrière et cette image mentale m'arrache un sourire.

**– Mieux?**

J'acquiesce et mon père nous laisse repartir pour aller manger. Je n'ai pas encore la méga dalle de l'enfer mais je retrouve un semblant d'appétit. Juste assez pour manger et ne pas vomir juste derrière. Une fois que Métamorphose sera derrière moi, je serai enfin tranquille. Certes, défense me stresse un peu mais Lupin est un bon prof et je m'en sortais assez bien dans son cours. Le seul que je redoute vraiment c'est ce maudit cours d'aujourd'hui.

**– Bah alors, les amoureux, vous avez été roucouler dans un couloir?**

Blaise. Encore. Je le préférais stressé finalement celui-là! Au moins, il me foutait la paix et je pouvais embrasser ma blonde tranquille. Luna roule des yeux et lui donne une tape sur la tête pour le faire taire. Il joue la comédie en simulant une blessure mortelle et le tout m'arrache un deuxième sourire. Idiot.

Nous mangeons calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retourner devant les locaux de pratique. Je serre les dents en croisant McGo et réalise qu'elle se tient devant le local de ma blonde. Attends, elle sera pas dans le jury alors? Ou peut-être qu'elle va venir pile quand ce sera mon tour, uniquement pour me chercher des noises. Si elle fait ça, je la fiche dehors sans aucun regret, tant pis pour l'impression que ça donnera au jury de délibération!

Luna me retient par la main et me fait un câlin auquel je réponds presque immédiatement.

**– Je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé ici, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce et la laisse rejoindre la file des élèves qui attendent leur tour pour gagner mon local à mon tour. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsque la voix de Flitwick me sort de mes pensées.

**– Tout va bien, Mr Snape?**

Je sursaute. Putain, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me retrancher dans mes pensées ainsi, ça me jouera des tours un jour! J'acquiesce pour le rassurer et il s'empresse de poursuivre son chemin et d'entrer dans un local. Attends, mais c'est le mien, ça? Ça va être lui le troisième membre du jury? Merde alors!

L'heure sonne enfin et les premiers étudiants commencent à être appelés. Une fois de plus, c'est dans l'ordre alphabétique. Je m'assieds par terre et m'installe le plus confortablement possible. Ça risque de prendre du temps et je ne veux pas tourner en rond comme un animal en cage. Je replonge une fois de plus dans mes pensées lorsque mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

Je le sors aussitôt pour découvrir un message de ma blonde. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on pouvait s'échanger des messages! Un sourire un peu triste franchit mes lèvres. Mais oui, idiot, c'était couru d'avance qu'elle ne te laisserait pas tout seul! J'ouvre ma boite de réception et découvre son message.

_Je suis avec toi_

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Putain, comme j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser là…

L'attente est longue. Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je relis inlassablement le message que Luna m'a envoyé et auquel j'ai répondu par un coeur avant de dire que moi aussi, j'étais avec elle. Mes amis sont appelés les uns après les autres et, comble de malchance, la vieille chouette circule entre les deux locaux, ça fait déjà deux fois que je la vois passer. Pfff, faites qu'elle soit pas là pour quand mon heure sera venue! Je suis déjà assez tendu ainsi, j'ai pas besoin de la voir s'acharner sur moi en plus…

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne capte pas tout de suite que ma blonde est revenue. Elle me fait un câlin et je sors aussitôt de ma torpeur. Mon regard plonge dans le sien à la recherche d'une réponse et Luna m'adresse le "V" de la victoire. Je soupire un grand coup. Ouf, c'est déjà ça! Je suis content pour elle mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter beaucoup parce que Flitwick appelle mon nom.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me lever pour le rejoindre. Putain, j'aurais bien aimé une potion décontractante mais Sev' m'a dit que ça pouvait jouer sur la concentration alors je n'ai pas pris de risque. Et de toute façon, ça pourrait me porter préjudice et c'est interdit d'en prendre en période d'examens, sauf besoin express.

Luna m'adresse un encouragement mais j'ai quand même cette putain d'impression de me rendre à l'abattoir. Je franchis la porte et le petit prof la referme derrière moi. Il me jette un coup d'œil et j'imagine qu'il doit me sentir assez tendu puisqu'il amorce une conversation avec moi au sujet de mon examen de la veille. Une manière de me redonner la confiance j'imagine.

Les membres du jury ne sont pas les mêmes qu'hier, ce sont deux femmes aujourd'hui. Elles me scrutent, lisent ma copie de ce matin qu'elles ont entre les mains et l'épreuve commence. La première femme me demande de définir le sortilège de transfert. J'acquiesce et tente de parler mais ma bouche est pâteuse et j'ai l'impression que ma voix est complètement niquée.

**– Un verre d'eau, Mr Snape?**

Filius m'en tend un et je ne sais pas si je peux l'accepter.

**– Vous n'êtes pas le premier étudiant à avoir la bouche sèche parce que vous êtes nerveux vous savez! Buvez, ça vous fera du bien!**

J'accepte alors de boire et la fraicheur de l'eau me fait un bien fou. Je déglutis une bonne fois et prends le temps d'ordonner mes pensées avant de réciter absolument tout ce que je sais sur le sortilège de transfert. Les mots découlent facilement de ma bouche. J'ai toujours été bon en théorie, c'est la pratique qui m'emmerde, surtout dans ce cours…

**– Bien, je vais vous demander de faire disparaitre cet animal.**

Je jette un œil à l'escargot et j'arque un sourcil. C'est vrai que ça, au moins, ça bouge pas! Ça aurait été galère de le faire sur un oiseau libre par exemple! Je lance le sort et grimace. Oups. Il reste la coquille… J'ai complètement foiré! Je soupire, prêt à m'en aller lorsque la deuxième femme annule mon sortilège et m'encourage à recommencer.

Je tente un deuxième essai qui est un peu plus concluant que le premier et les membres du jury s'en satisfont. Putain, je me suis foiré! Il a fallu que je tombe sur le sortilège que je galère le plus à faire. Bon, je l'ai réussi, pas du premier coup et ça va me couter des points mais je sais que j'ai fait du bon boulot en théorie et ça devrait plus ou moins me sauver.

Le professeur Flitwick me signale la fin de l'épreuve et je suis en train de regagner l'entrée lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur McGo. Mauvais timing, vieille chouette, j'ai déjà fini! Elle croise mon regard et ses lèvres sont pincées. Elle est pas contente. T'en fais pas, je sais que Sev' ne ratera pas ton précieux Potter à la noix, lui!

Je la contourne et vais rejoindre la petite bande. J'attends d'être près de Luna pour lui dire le résultat parce que je ne veux pas que l'autre l'entende.

**– Alors?**

**– Sortilège de disparition…**

Elle grimace. Elle sait que c'est celui que je maitrise le moins. Je suis mal tombé sur ce coup là. Je lui explique que je l'ai réussi au deuxième essai et elle retrouve le sourire. Bon, je n'aurai pas un Optimal, ça c'est sur mais peut-être un acceptable ou un effort exceptionnel si j'ai vraiment bien réussi la théorie.

Je m'installe contre le mur du fond et m'assieds carrément par terre. Putain, je ne me croyais pas aussi tendu… Tout mon corps est crispé et je peine complètement à me détendre. Je m'oblige à prendre de grandes respirations pour dénouer chacun de mes muscles mais c'est compliqué. Mon esprit est encore trop focalisé sur l'examen que je viens de passer. Le plus dur est derrière moi. Demain, il me reste Botanique et ça, je m'en sors bien. Après, j'ai défense. C'est comme Sortilège, si je dose correctement ma magie, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Le vendredi, comme je n'ai pas pris d'options, je suis tranquille, je n'ai rien du tout. Luna non plus. Il n'y a que Draco, Théo et Daphnée qui ont pris runes anciennes qui se taperont l'épreuve. Moi j'ai assez donné. Je compte bien me reposer, faire une grosse grasse mat' et, si je suis pas trop crevé, je réviserai peut-être pour Potions et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Et je ferai plein de câlins à ma blonde, ça c'est hors de question que je m'en passe.

Nous attendons Blaise et Luna vient s'asseoir près de moi pour me glisser mon casque sur les oreilles. Elle prend son propre téléphone et choisit sa playlist préférée parmi toutes les chansons que je lui ai déjà envoyées. Je ferme les yeux. La musique est douce et la voix m'incite à me relâcher. Luna se blottit contre moi et glisse sa tête contre mon épaule. Je suis bien là.

Blaise revient finalement après de longues minutes. Waw, ça a duré aussi longtemps pour moi? J'en ai aucune idée mais je profite du moment avec Luna en fermant les yeux. C'est maintenant que le stress est passé que je me rends compte à quel point j'étais tendu et dans un état pas possible.

Luna est contre moi et glisse ses doigts le long de mes tatouages. Un autre jour, cette caresse m'aurait fait frémir et ma queue serait déjà bien au garde à vous mais là je suis trop bien pour bouger. Je suis tellement bien que je râle un peu lorsque Blaise sort enfin parce que je sais qu'on va devoir bouger vers la salle commune. On peut rester là? Non? Vraiment?

Milli s'empresse de demander à son copain comment ça s'est passé et il a eu le même sort que moi à faire. J'entends qu'il l'a fait en deux essais, comme moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher me sentir soulagé.

**– On y va?**

J'acquiesce mollement mais je me fais un peu prier pour me lever. Comme il reste plus de trois bonnes heures avant de bouffer, nous retournons vers la salle commune et je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé où Luna vient me rejoindre. Les autres s'installent dans les autres fauteuils et nous discutons de l'examen.

Je n'en parle pas trop parce que je suis pressé d'oublier mais prends tout de même des nouvelles des autres membres du groupe.

**– Luna, toi par contre, tu as abusé! Tu avais vraiment une question à poser à McGo?**

J'arque un sourcil. Hein? Luna se redresse et m'adresse le "V" de la victoire.

**– Eh bien… disons que non, pas vraiment. Je connaissais déjà la réponse et je savais qu'elle serait longue alors… J'ai retenu le professeur McGonagall pour laisser Evan passer son examen tranquillement!**

Hein? Quoi? Je me tourne vers elle et la découvre souriante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la vieille chouette était aussi frustrée! Petite Serpentarde, va! J'espère juste que ça ne lui portera pas préjudice! Fier d'elle, je l'embrasse sur le front et elle vient se blottir contre moi.

**– Au moins, toi tu as été plus subtile que Sev'! Il s'est carrément mis sur son chemin pour tenter de lui proposer de surveiller l'examen théorique de l'autre classe avec lui!**

Hein? Mais alors… Ils s'y sont mis tous les deux? Je pouffe. Pas très subtile en effet mais j'apprécie l'effort! Il faudra que je remercie Sev' alors parce que j'ai pu passer mon examen plus ou moins sereinement sans être emmerdé! Nul doute que si elle avait été là, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu de deuxième chance ou alors elle m'aurait suffisamment énervé pour que je loupe le deuxième essai aussi!

**– Demain on a Botanique! Vous êtes prêts?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, plus que prêt. J'étais nul avant avec les plantes dans le monde moldu mais on peut dire que je me suis bien débrouillé depuis. J'ai beaucoup appris et en m'entrainant petit à petit, j'ai réussi à ne pas faire crever les végétaux. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils sont beaucoup plus résistants et que la manière de s'en occuper est très détaillée et pointue! Pas d'erreur possible à faire si on connait bien la théorie!

Bon, on a parfois à faire avec une plante récalcitrante mais ça s'est toujours bien passé en règle général. Luna propose de réviser et tour à tour, nous nous posons des questions et complétons, si besoin, les réponses des autres et les miennes. Comme je suis crevé, je ne joue pas longtemps à ce petit jeu et j'en profite plutôt pour fermer les yeux et me laisser un peu aller dans les bras de ma blonde. Elle caresse mes cheveux et je l'entends faiblement parler aux autres avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur révision.

**– Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi à cause du stress de l'examen…**

**– En même temps c'est normal, McGo est vraiment dure avec lui!**

**– Evan?**

J'ouvre les yeux. Merde, je me suis vraiment endormi? Combien de temps? Un coup d'œil à la grande horloge magique m'indique que j'ai somnolé une petite heure seulement. Ouf. Je découvre aussi qu'il est plus que temps de manger et me relève pour libérer ma copine.

**– On va manger?**

J'acquiesce.

**– Ouais, j'ai les crocs…**

Elle pouffe.

**– Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu n'as presque rien mangé aujourd'hui. Viens! On a du brownies en dessert ce soir en plus!**

Du chocolat. Survie assurée. Génial! Je retrouve mon entrain et me relève un peu gauchement avant de suivre Luna et les autres jusqu'à la grande salle. Nous nous installons et je mange quelques bouchées avant d'interroger ma blonde sur sa séance de révision.

**– Ça s'est bien passé?**

**– Oui, nous avons aussi révisé la méthode de fertilisation parce que j'ai pensé qu'on l'aurait peut-être à l'examen. **

J'acquiesce. Oui, évidemment qu'on l'aura! On a revu toutes les plantes depuis le début de leur scolarité et on a vu comment les fertiliser! Ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait rien sur le sujet! Je roule des yeux avant d'achever mon repas pour me jeter sur le dessert. J'ai retrouvé l'appétit maintenant et les potions ne seront plus vraiment nécessaires. Et puis, bientôt, j'aurai ma journée de libre et Luna aussi. Peut-être qu'on pourra passer un moment à deux tranquillement. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus fait l'amour.

Bon, depuis sa première fois, on le faisait une fois toutes les semaines ou les deux semaines lorsqu'on avait pas l'opportunité de nous isoler ou qu'on était trop crevés mais depuis que l'annonce des examens a été faite deux semaines avant, on a plus rien fait à part cette maigre partie dans les douches et je suis cruellement en manque de câlin et de sexe torride dans ses bras.

**– Tu veux qu'on révise un peu tous les deux après le repas? Une petite heure peut-être?**

J'hésite mais je cède finalement à ces révisions. Il nous restera suffisamment de temps après pour nous détendre et nous câliner encore un peu. Je profite d'avoir beaucoup d'appétit pour enfiler encore un brownies et embrasse ma blonde dans un baiser purement chocolaté. Elle rit. J'aime la faire rire.

Nous avons finalement révisé à peine une demi heure lorsque Luna s'avoue vaincue. Elle dit que je suis vraiment doué avec ça mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ouais, ça me semble tellement logique tout ça que je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de le comprendre pour l'étudier. Comme disait tout le temps Greg', ça coule de source!

Comme je suis crevé, je reprends d'office une douche avant de m'endormir comme une merde en plein milieu et je regagne mon lit vêtu d'un pyjama pas trop chaud. C'est qu'il commence à faire chaud dans le château, ils ont pas la clim' ou quoi?

Je grogne un peu pour me mettre à l'aise, débarrasse le bordel qu'il y a dans mon lit pour le mettre par terre et je me recouche pile au bon moment pour que ma blonde me rejoigne vêtue simplement d'un de mes longs t-shirt avec un mini short. Oh bordel, je tiendrai pas jusque vendredi à ce rythme! Est-ce qu'elle a conscience d'à quel point elle est bandante dans cette tenue?

Luna grimpe sur le lit et vient s'allonger près de moi. Je l'embrasse simplement pour ne pas me tenter davantage et elle s'installe sur l'autre oreiller juste à côté de moi pendant qu'Onyx et Féline s'installent sur leur couchage qu'on a mis au pied de notre lit, sur une table de bureau qui ne servait pas.

**– À quoi tu penses?**

Je peux pas lui dire que j'ai envie de la sauter, là, maintenant, je pense que de toute façon, elle me dirait non. Sa voix est fatiguée et j'imagine que les examens doivent beaucoup la stresser. Vendredi, on fera une belle grasse matinée avant d'aller déjeuner pour ensuite rester au lit pour pouvoir se câliner. Un break avant d'étudier à nouveau tout le weekend pour Potions, Soins aux créatures magiques et Histoire de la Magie.

Pfff, pourquoi on termine par ce cours déjà? C'est le plus chiant et le plus long en théorie, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit déjà derrière moi d'ailleurs! Je pense qu'on va le réviser du weekend avec le reste, enfin, si Luna veut bien, sinon on risque de passer notre vendredi à bosser et j'en ai pas envie… Quelques heures, d'accord, mais je veux mes câlins moi…

Pour être sage, je l'attire contre moi et lui murmure simplement qu'elle est belle. Elle rit un peu pourtant c'est vrai. Elle, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie au début, elle cachait son corps derrière ses mains lorsque nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Depuis, elle a pris un peu d'assurance mais elle ne comprend toujours pas ce que je trouve à une fille comme elle.

Luna est comme ça, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle me fait bander comme un porc tant elle est désirable, que c'est un soleil à mes yeux et que je suis définitivement trop accro pour envisage de me passer d'elle un jour.

Nous bavardons un petit moment mais ma fatigue est telle que je ne tiens pas plus d'une demi-heure avant de m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon sommeil est reposant, comme d'habitude ces derniers mois. Depuis que mon anniversaire est passé, les souvenirs que j'en avais avant sont un peu occultés et me permettent de souffler un peu. Je ne sais pas comment ce sera l'année prochaine mais Severus m'a dit que je pourrais utiliser l'appareil photo pour me construire une thérapie de souvenirs positifs.

Je me souviens l'avoir regardé comme si c'était un abruti mais il n'avait rien dit et m'avait plutôt laissé réfléchir à l'idée. Avec le recul, j'avais décidé d'essayer, de faire comme si ça marchait vraiment et, quand j'étais angoissé, je me plongeais dans les images magiques et revivais les scènes. La plupart sont dans ma chambre dans les appartements de Sev' mais il y en a aussi dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour les nuits un peu trop agitées.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les garçons sont déjà partis se doucher. Putain, il est plus tard que je ne le pensais. Même Luna s'est déjà levée. Je grogne un peu en voyant l'heure et je décide de me grouiller un peu. Je file me brosser les dents, tente comme je peux de coiffer mes cheveux toujours aussi bordéliques que moi et prends une tenue suffisamment légère. Il fait déjà chaud dès le matin et dans la serre cet après-midi, ce sera encore pire! En plus, on ne peut pas mettre la clim' parce que sinon, les pauvres plantes crèveraient toutes, sans exception.

Si ça avait été des autres plantes, peut-être, mais les espèces que nous avons vues en cours sont toutes des espèces exotiques. Elles ne survivraient pas si les températures étaient plus basses que vingt-cinq degrés et si l'air était trop sec. C'est toujours bourré d'humidité là bas et je prends toujours une potion pour la douleur, juste au cas où.

Je suis en train de rassembler mes affaires lorsque Luna vient me rejoindre, déjà prête. Elle m'embrasse en guise de bonjour et je retrouve le sourire presque immédiatement. Cette fille a des effets inimaginables sur moi, c'est pas possible autrement! J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Je me suis calmé, j'en suis même venu à m'ouvrir au reste de la bande et pour un solitaire comme moi, c'est un véritable exploit!

Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de lui faire un câlin avant de me laisser emporter par le groupe jusque dans la grande salle pour y prendre le premier repas de la journée. Aujourd'hui, personne n'est nerveux. On s'en sort tous plus ou moins bien dans ce domaine, que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique et je n'ai aucun doute qu'on s'en sortira.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Luna et moi sommes encore séparés, nous ne nous retrouverons pas avant défense et ça me fait un peu râler mais j'accepte la situation. Plutôt que de me plaindre, je profite de chaque minute que je peux grappiller pour être avec elle, la tenir dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Putain, j'ai hâte d'être vendredi moi!


	54. Chapter 54

**NdA: Euh... Bonsoir? Moi? En retard?! Mais pas du tout euh... je peux tout vous expliquer!**

**Faisons simple: j'étais sur le point d'aller dormir et pour se faire, j'éteins ma tablette. Je fais une fausse manip' et mon onglet s'ouvre sur ma page ffic. Mon chemin mental a été le suivant: ah tiens, mes reviews... faudra pas que j'oublie de post... wait! On est quel jour? Nannnnnnnnnnn! J'ai donc rallumé le pc pour vous le poster quand même! Après tout, nous sommes toujours jeudi! Héhé! **

**Bref! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Notre examen se passe bien et je suis bien content d'en avoir fini avec ces plantes. Je m'en suis très bien sorti, aussi bien en théorie qu'en pratique d'ailleurs. Draco a eu plus de soucis parce qu'il était trop confiant mais finalement il pense avoir réussi même s'il est certain de ne pas avoir l'Optimal.

Moi c'est en Défense que je ne pense pas l'avoir. J'ai mis trop de puissance dans un sort et j'ai littéralement fait sauter le truc plutôt que le repousser comme j'aurais dû au départ mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir et tant que je suis pas en échec partout, ça me va. Au moins, j'aurai fait mon maximum et la théorie doit bien avoir rattrapé le coup.

Je suis tellement crevé que je n'ai envie de rien faire. Pour une fois, nous n'avons pas d'examen le lendemain et j'en profite pour me changer les idées dehors pour laisser les autres réviser. C'est vrai qu'ils ont pris runes, eux, ils ne vont pas pouvoir souffler.

Je marche sans prêter attention à Luna qui discute avec les filles. Je suis vraiment vidé. Je pensais pas que des examens pouvaient être aussi crevants. Bon, j'ai été soumis à pas mal de stress mais ça n'explique pas tout, du moins, je ne crois pas.

Luna rejoint la salle commune et je la laisse volontiers pour aller m'en griller une dans mon coin. Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la petite cour et m'appuie contre le mur. L'espace d'un instant, je me laisserais bien aller mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à pioncer ici, trop découvert comme endroit et puis, je suis à la merci de n'importe qui.

À la place, je me grille plusieurs sèches en espérant me réveiller sans y arriver. Pff, j'avais dit que j'y arriverais, que ça irait et pourtant, il reste encore une semaine et je suis complètement mort. Potions, soins et histoire de la magie. Putain. Tout ça… Je grogne un peu. Je ne tiendrai clairement pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'en étais capable… juste… Putain…

Pour me réveiller un peu, je décide d'aller faire un tour dehors et je croise plusieurs étudiants comme moi qui profitent du reste de l'après-midi pour prendre le soleil. Moi je me balade, je vais faire un tour du côté des Sombrals et je vais même leur lancer quelques pommes qu'un elfe m'apporte volontiers. Ils aiment ça mais ce dont ils raffolent, c'est de la viande crue et on ne peut pas leur en donner trop souvent alors je leur donne un dessert à la place.

Après, je fais un rapide tour du lac et je finis par rentrer après une bonne heure passée en solitaire. On a encore le temps avant de manger, il me reste deux heures devant moi et je suis bien décidé à faire une sieste.

Je rentre au dortoir en trainant des pieds, dépose mon sac à l'entrée de ma chambre où Draco révise dans son coin tout seul et je me pose dans mon lit.

**– Luna fait réviser Daphnée si tu veux aller les rejoindre… **

Je grogne un bref refus avant de m'étendre comme je veux dans mon lit. Putain, je suis bien là…

**– Ça te dérange si je reste?**

C'est vrai qu'il bosse, je devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille. J'ai mon lit dans les appartements de Sev' en plus… Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, je me relève et embarque un bouquin avec moi, mon chat sur les talons.

**– Non laisse, je vais pieuter chez Sev', j'suis mort.**

Draco arque un sourcil et acquiesce pour me faire comprendre qu'il a compris mon message et je regagne la salle commune pour me faufiler par le tableau dans les appartements de Severus. J'entre et jette un œil autour de moi. Je n'entends rien, même du côté de son laboratoire. Il doit être en réunion ou un truc comme ça et j'en profite pour monter dans ma chambre, me désaper comme je veux tellement j'ai chaud et m'étends de tout mon long dans mon lit, uniquement vêtu d'un pauvre boxer noir.

Je grogne en m'étirant un peu, tourne et tourne jusqu'à trouver une position confortable et ferme les yeux. C'est vrai que j'avais pris un bouquin pour le lire si jamais mais mes paupières sont tellement lourdes de sommeil que je me laisse aller et je m'endors presque instantanément.

**– Evan?**

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre avant de grogner contre la lumière. Putain, qui l'a allumée? J'étais bien moi, juste avec les veilleuses! Je me tourne et découvre Sev' assis sur le coin du lit.

**– Tout va bien?**

**–Ou…Ouais, j'étais crevé et comme je voulais pas emmerder Draco, j'ai fait ma sieste ici…**

**– Oh… Le repas va être servi, Draco m'a prévenu que tu étais ici alors je suis venu te réveiller. Tu préfères rester ici? **

**– Non… Ça va… Je vais me rhabiller et descendre. **

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et après avoir enfilé un legging et un t-shirt long qui trainaient dans mon placard, je quitte les lieux et vais directement rejoindre les autres en continuant de bailler. Oh, bordel de merde, j'aurais encore bien dormi jusqu'au lendemain si Sev' ne m'avait pas réveillé… Est-ce que je serai vraiment en forme pour ma partie de jambes en l'air programmée demain? Aucune idée…

Je rejoins Luna à notre table et m'appuie contre elle, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Putain, j'étais tellement bien…

**– Fatigué?**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, complètement HS tu veux dire! Un baillement m'échappe et Luna s'en amuse.

**– Demain, grasse mat' jusque 9h, ça te va? On demandera aux elfes pour avoir un truc à manger…**

Vivement intéressé, j'acquiesce avec un peu plus de vigueur et attaque mon repas du soir, constitué de pâtes. Ouais, je pourrais me servir des légumes, des pommes de terre et de la viande mais j'ai la flemme, là, tout de suite, et ça m'irait très bien même si je prends un peu de gratin derrière.

Lorsque le repas s'achève enfin, je suis toujours aussi crevé. Ce vendredi à ne rien faire va être parfait pour moi. Enfin, ne rien faire, si! J'ai quand même des choses au programme de demain maiiis disons qu'elles sont plus d'ordre charnel qu'autre chose! Je ne pense pas que Luna approuvera mais si elle accepte de ne m'accorder même que quelques heures, je les prendrai avec plaisir. Après, on fera tout ce qu'elle voudra et si elle veut qu'on étudie, on fera ça aussi.

Je regagne ma chambre, rechange une fois de plus de fringues avant de m'affaler dans mon lit. Les garçons parlent encore de réviser mais je m'en fous, je ne dérangerai pas. Je veux juste m'installer tranquille dans mon lit, dormir et si je peux câliner ma blonde en bonus, je ne suis pas contre une bonne soirée.

Luna choisit de passer un peu de temps avec Milli dans leur chambre et je m'endors seul. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle viendra me rejoindre comme elle le fait depuis plusieurs mois déjà maintenant.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, je souris en découvrant que j'avais raison. Luna est allongée près de moi, roulée en boule et semble dormir sereinement. Je la regarde un moment avant de me redresser sur mes coudes pour découvrir que Blaise dort encore mais que Draco est parti, lui.

Un œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est déjà neuf heure et je retiens difficilement un baillement. Putain, ça fait du bien de dormir autant! Comme Luna dort bien, je choisis de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite, file prendre une douche et enfile un truc confortable, en l'occurrence un slim et un t-shirt vert. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien et puis, j'ai toujours aimé le vert. Enfin, ça dépend les nuances, il existe des verts extrêmement laids et il y en a qui sont juste parfaits. C'est comme avec toutes les couleurs en fait.

Je passe ensuite par la case brossage de dents et coiffage complètement inutile de cheveux avant de retourner dans mon lit pour aller réveiller ma blonde, presque quarante minutes plus tard. Waw, j'ai vraiment passé autant de temps sous la douche ou quoi?

Doucement, je monte sur le matelas avec mes genoux et me penche au dessus d'elle pour aller l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec douceur. Luna ouvre péniblement les yeux, me remarque et passe ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer vers elle dans un gros câlin. Super, un câlin dès le matin!

Je me laisse faire, désireux d'en profiter et profite que Blaise soit en train de dormir pour la bécoter tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation. Hors de question qu'on finisse à poil maintenant si c'est pour nous interrompre quand l'autre fauteur de trouble se réveillera!

Je finis par m'étendre et reste allongé contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment réveillée pour bouger. Elle ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, les frotte distraitement et me demande l'heure d'une petite voix. Je l'embrasse et murmure qu'il est déjà presque dix heure. Elle se relève en sursaut et je la bécote une nouvelle fois pour ne pas qu'elle réveille Blaise.

Elle se hisse hors du lit et fonce prendre une douche en priant pour qu'il reste quelque chose pour nous déjeuner au matin. Moi je m'en fous, je profite qu'elle soit sous le jet d'eau pour appeler un elfe qui revient rapidement avec des boissons et quelques viennoiseries sur lesquelles je bave jusqu'à ce que ma blonde ne revienne.

**– Oh, t'as commandé le petit dej'?**

Je me retourne et la découvre en mini short et avec petit top noir en guise de haut. Ouais, c'est bien, ça aussi. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est beaucoup moins sage qu'avant ou je dois lui dire?

Je décide de me taire pour profiter de ma chance mais si quelqu'un ose reluquer ses fesses, il me le paiera cher. Très cher. Je décide de ne pas y penser pour l'instant et la laisse s'asseoir à côté de moi pour savourer un pain au chocolat avec son jus de citrouille. J'attaque mon propre croissant et mon petit pain au chocolat mais je préfère largement la limonade que les elfes ont appris à faire pour me faire plaisir au jus de citrouille. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les gens peuvent boire ce truc complètement immonde et dégueulasse. C'est pâteux, fade et horriblement triste. La limonade, ça pétille dans la bouche, c'est citronné, frais et ça rafraichit! Que dire de plus à part que c'est mille fois mieux? Je vous le demande!

Nous terminons notre petit déjeuner à notre aise et puisque Blaise ne s'est pas réveillé et qu'on a trop de trucs, je remonte avec les viennoiseries dans l'intention de lui en donner parce que Luna me l'a demandé lorsque je tombe sur Milli… dans le lit de Blaise. Elle rougit comme une tomate mais c'est normal, Luna aussi était comme ça au début.

Je dépose le plateau sur le bureau de Blaise et rejoint la porte sans montrer que leur comportement m'étonne. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas à se cacher pour être avec le mec qu'elle aime, je fais bien la même chose, moi!

**– Si vous avez faim…**

Elle acquiesce et Blaise est mort de honte. Je choisis de ne pas l'embarrasser et file rejoindre ma blonde dans la salle commune. À un autre moment peut-être, j'aurais choisi de l'emmerder avec ça mais aujourd'hui, j'ai mieux à faire et j'ai envie de passer la journée et la nuit en tête à tête, seul avec ma blonde si c'est possible.

Je la rejoins et ne résiste pas au plaisir de la bécoter. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'ai envie de faire là, tout de suite et ma queue se réveille doucement dans mon boxer pour me faire comprendre qu'elle est très intéressée, elle aussi.

Luna cesse notre baiser et pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher d'aller en chercher un second.

**– Toi, tu penses encore à mes fesses…**

Oups!

Elle rit de ma bêtise et nous quittons les lieux pour aller nous promener. En cette période de l'année, le soleil est déjà levé depuis longtemps et il fait déjà relativement chaud. Nous marchons tranquillement en profitant de la chaleur et du vent qui souffle légèrement et nous rafraichit. Ça fait du bien.

Luna est en forme. Elle parle beaucoup et parfois, elle prend de la distance pour se jeter dans mes bras. Elle parle de tout et de rien. Elle évite le sujet qui fâche même si je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas passer la journée sans étudier du tout.

Nous nous promenons quelque temps comme ça, nous passons sur le terrain de quidditch où j'arrive à faire voler mon balai jusqu'à moi avec un sortilège d'attraction pour emmener ma blonde faire un tour, nous passons par l'enclos des sombrals où Luna leur lance quelques pommes sous l'œil appréciateur et attentif du demi géant puis nous rentrons lorsque le soleil commence à taper.

Il commence à faire très chaud et nous apprécions de retourner dans le château où il fait un peu plus frais. Il est presque midi et nous gagnons déjà la grande salle en attendant de manger.

**– Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi après? On révise?**

Je retiens un grognement. Luna n'est pas une Serdaigle pour rien, elle est complètement mordue des études, c'est pas possible autrement!

**– J'avais d'autres idées en tête…**

Je passe ma main sur sa cuisse et mes intentions sont claires. Elle sourit et se laisse embrasser.

**– On révisera après?**

Elle cède volontiers. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de moments rien qu'à deux et elle doit en avoir envie autant que moi. Je la bécote une nouvelle fois lorsque nos amis débarquent à leur tour en même temps que le plus gros des étudiants.

Nous discutons tous ensemble mais Blaise et Milli sont encore gênés d'avoir été surpris ce matin. Je fais soigneusement comme si de rien n'était et ils finissent tous les deux par se détendre avant que ça ne se remarque trop et qu'on soit contraints de donner des explications que je n'ai pas envie de donner.

Draco et nos deux préfets nous confient leur lassitude et je les plains mentalement. Si j'avais dû encore passer un examen aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir… Surtout que les runes, c'est beaucoup de théorie mais la pratique est encore pire! De ce que j'entends, la théorie s'est bien passée pour tout le monde et Daphnée est légèrement plus détendue qu'hier soir. J'imagine que la théorie la stressait beaucoup! Luna s'est isolée avec elle pour réviser quand j'étais parti pieuter après mon dernier examen.

Luna rassure Daphnée sur la pratique à venir et les deux amies papotent tranquillement pendant que je me focus sur mon repas à base de poulet et d'omelette. Nous les accompagnons jusqu'au local de pratique mais Luna choisit de m'embarquer loin de tout ça juste après avec un sourire d'excuse pour le reste de la bande. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas me faire revivre l'angoisse de l'attente d'un examen même si ceux qui vont suivre seront beaucoup moins pénibles à vivre.

On se balade un peu et je reconnais rapidement l'escalier qui mène à l'étage de notre première fois ensemble. Est-ce qu'elle m'emmène vraiment à la salle sur demande là, tout de suite? Le perspective de copuler m'enjaille et je me contiens le mieux possible pour ne pas lui faire croire que je ne pense qu'à ça même si ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

Elle m'emmène vers les étages supérieurs et je profite que nous tournions au coin pour observer son visage déjà rouge pivoine. Okay, j'ai ma réponse. On va copuler! Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres et je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Luna me lâche la main et me découvre. Elle rougit et lève les yeux au ciel.

**– Oh, ça va… Je veux juste un moment avec toi…**

Ouais ouais… C'est ça. Je souris en l'attrapant par la taille et la bascule contre la porte de notre repaire secret. Je glisse mes doigts sur la poignée et l'ouvre avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur tout en continuant d'embrasser ma blonde.

La pièce est constituée exactement comme la dernière fois et je nous dirige progressivement vers le lit où Luna bascule.

**– Hey! **

Je ris et grimpe sur le lit en mettant mes genoux de chaque côté de son corps avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Ses yeux sont brulants de désir et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Notre baiser enflamme nos corps déjà chauds bouillant et nous partons dans les étoiles.

Je redécouvre son corps et elle le mien. Luna retrace chacun de mes tatouages et moi, je baise chaque parcelle de sa peau comme au premier jour. Notre routine de course matinale a affiné sa taille encore plus qu'avant et elle est vachement belle. Et sacrément bonne aussi. Waw, elle s'est carrément métamorphosée! Depuis quand elle a des abdos? Est-ce qu'elle s'est réellement musclée lorsqu'on s'entrainait tous les deux?

Nous faisons l'amour une fois, puis deux. La première fois était plus sauvage, plus excitante. Un bon son rock aurait parfaitement collé à la scène. Je l'embrasse, elle ôte mon t-shirt et l'envoie voler, je lui retire le sien, on s'envoie en l'air et ne s'échappent de nos bouches que des gémissements de plus en plus intenses puis, la deuxième fois se fait plus en douceur avec un peu moins de sauvagerie et nous prenons le temps de nous redécouvrir, d'apprécier chaque sensation de nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. C'est juste magique. Et je réalise à quel point tout ça m'avait manqué.

C'est comme un besoin vital. C'était comme un grand vide que j'avais impérativement besoin de combler. Nous finissons par nous recoucher après un temps infiniment long mais pourtant trop court encore et je réalise que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Je ne me sentirai bien nulle part ailleurs. Je l'ai trouvé mon refuge, ce sont les bras de ma blonde.

Après l'amour, je suis complètement crevé. Nous restons l'un comme l'autre quelque temps dans les vapes, juste quelques minutes avant de reprendre nos esprits et nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Je câline ma blonde désormais nue contre moi et, par jeu, je continue d'embrasser sa peau même si mon envie de sexe a été plus que comblée.

Luna se laisse faire et glisse sa main dans mes cheveux avec lesquels elle joue un moment. Une fois revenu sur terre, je choisis de me glisser dans le jacuzzi et la laisse me rejoindre sans pour autant chercher à reprendre notre jeu amoureux. L'eau chaude me détend et enlève les traces de nos orgasmes mutuels et, après une vingtaine de minutes, je quitte les remous pour enfiler un boxer et des vêtements confortables.

Luna fait la même chose et nous nous posons tous les deux dans le canapé confortable qui vient d'apparaitre. Pratique cette salle, vraiment! Comme nous avons passé la matinée à nous promener et le début de l'après-midi à copuler, j'accepte de travailler lorsque ma blonde me le demande.

Nous commençons par les bases avec les interactions des ingrédients entre eux. C'est facile et j'ai peu d'hésitations. Luna en a un peu plus et je comprends qu'elle ait moins d'affinités avec ce domaine. Moi, avec Sev', j'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. Même si je n'aimais pas brasser des potions dans des lieux humides comme les cachots, mon père a toujours tenu à ce que j'essaie et lorsque j'ai vu que je me débrouillais pas mal dans ce domaine-là, bah… j'ai fini par m'y intéresser.

Pour Luna, c'est moins évident. Elle confond parfois certaines choses et je m'empare de son livre pour lui expliquer les différentes choses qu'elle confond. Je lui donne des petites astuces qui la font bien rire mais j'espère que ça restera dans sa tête pour l'examen si jamais nous tombons sur le sujet.

Nous profitons du calme de la salle sur demande pour nous parler, écouter de la musique et étudier, un peu. Je suis étonné de voir que nous ne travaillons finalement que trois heures à peine avant de nous changer les idées.

**– On étudie pas jusque Minuit, Miss Studieuse?**

Luna lève les yeux au ciel et ça m'arrache un sourire. J'aime bien quand elle fait ça, elle agrandit encore plus ses yeux déjà grands et ça m'amuse toujours.

**– Non, je ne te retiendrai pas jusque là! Et puis, on a encore tout le weekend, non? Et on a pas examen mercredi, on aura toute la journée et tout le mardi après-midi pour revoir Histoire de la Magie!**

Je soupire et c'est au tour de Luna de rire. Elle sait que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce cours. C'est ennuyeux et en plus, c'est blindé de théorie. Bref, assommant quoi! Ils étaient obligés de le mettre en dernier? C'est quoi ça, une manière de nous achever? Pfff!

Je grogne contre cette saloperie de cours avant d'enchainer avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ça, c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux, et ça me motive! Dès que Luna aborde le sujet, j'enchaine aussitôt et je poursuis mon monologue avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Merde, je me suis laissé aller là…

**– Pardon…**

Luna arque un sourcil.

**– Pourquoi?**

**– Je me suis emballé…**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et s'empare de mes doigts avec les siens.

**– Mais non… Ça te passionne, c'est normal! Moi je t'imagine bien en professeur!**

Encore cette idée? Elle va finir par me rester dans la tête celle-là! C'est vrai que j'y réfléchis de plus en plus mais je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis avec tout ça… C'est compliqué pour moi de m'imaginer en tant que professeur face à des enfants. Je n'ai pas de patience malgré tout ce que Luna a pu déjà me dire sur le sujet.

C'est plus facile avec elle parce que c'est elle justement, parce que nous avons tissé des liens, nous avons appris à nous connaitre et, plus encore, nous avons un passé de harcèlement commun. C'est pour ça que c'est mieux avec elle, que j'ai la patience d'aller jusqu'au bout des mes tentatives d'explications. Je ne dis pas que j'en serais capable avec des gamins de première année exubérants et complètement novices dans le domaine! Il faudrait tout leur expliquer, gérer des Gryffondor stupides et tout le reste… Remarque, si Severus y arrive, j'y arriverais peut-être bien, moi aussi…

**– Evan?**

Je remarque qu'une fois de plus, je me suis plongé dans mes pensées. Ça aussi c'est une mauvaise habitude. Je ne pourrais pas me le permettre devant des enfants complètement dépendants de l'autorité supérieure. Je passe une main sur mon visage hagard.

**– C'est rien, je réfléchissais… à cette idée de professeur.**

**– Et tu t'y voyais?**

Je reste bouche bée. Oui. En fait c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'en parle comme si c'était déjà effectif et je m'en rends compte petit à petit. Ouais, en fait c'est peut-être ça mon futur…

Nous discutons du reste, des cours, de nos avenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de la fin des cours. Nos amis vont bientôt quitter leur examen pratique et plutôt que de nous diriger directement vers la grande salle, nous gagnons plutôt leur local qu'ils sont justement en train de quitter.

**– Alors?**

**– Pfff, c'était trop facile!**

**– Je t'en prie Draco, je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir mis la bonne rune à la question cinq!**

Daphnée était totalement affolée. Luna allait intervenir pour la rassurer et sans doute lui proposer d'aller vérifier la rune dans son livre lorsque Théo lui prit la main.

**– Tu es la meilleure de notre année, Daph', je suis sur que tu l'as réussi haut la main! **

Oh je vois… Daph' est le genre de filles qui stresse beaucoup pour rien! Je retiens Luna et propose directement de faire un détour par la salle commune pour rassurer notre préfète un peu plus calme mais pas encore tout à fait sereine. Je sais comment ce genre de filles fonctionnent, tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu noir sur blanc qu'elle a utilisé la bonne rune, elle continuera d'hésiter!

**– Je le savais! C'est la bonne!**

Draco lève les yeux au ciel et Théo vient se serrer contre Daphnée.

**– Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien dit!**

Nous rions de l'état impossible de Daphnée avant de gagner la grande salle pour le dernier repas de la journée. Je profite de ces moments de détente tant que je peux. Je sais que le weekend sera rude. Il me reste encore trois examens à passer et pas des moindres…

Nous profitons de notre soirée et je refuse d'étudier encore. Je laisse Luna papoter avec les autres parce qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'échanger avec eux. Je n'aime pas trop l'accaparer parce que je ne veux pas la priver de la compagnie de ses amis. Je sais qu'elle en a besoin.

Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de rester seul. J'en ai l'habitude. Je profite de ce temps pour m'occuper de moi. Je vais prendre une longue douche qui achève de me détendre, enfile un pyjama confortable et, cette fois-là, je ne grimace pas en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Avec le soleil, les courses et mes moments avec Luna, j'ai repris du poids et je remplis un peu mieux mes t-shirt autrefois trop larges. Genre, flottants. J'ai bronzé aussi et ça, ça fait la différence. Je ne suis plus aussi blanc qu'avant et j'ai l'impression que les tatouages tranchent un peu plus qu'avant sur ma peau hâlée.

Le tatouage du cimetière me rappelle maman. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus retourné. Quand j'aurai passé mes examens, je demanderai à Sev' si je peux retourner la voir et peut-être déposer des fleurs. J'aimerais lui présenter Luna aussi, lui dire tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que j'ai rencontré Sev'. Ça ferait beaucoup de choses mais j'aimerais la rassurer, lui dire que son petit garçon va bien. Qu'elle peut reposer en paix.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, je finis de m'habiller et retourne dans mon lit. Luna n'est toujours pas revenue et je la laisse avec les filles. Je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec Daphnée et je me prélasse avec mon roman. Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer beaucoup dans ma lecture et je profite d'avoir le temps de découvrir la suite pour la lire.

J'aime beaucoup les romans sorciers mais ils sont parfois trop magiques et je préfère découvrir d'autres livres moldus beaucoup plus improbables. Je lis une bonne heure avant d'être rejoint par la petite bande. Luna s'assied sur le bord de mon lit mais plutôt que de me déranger, elle se blottit contre moi et me laisse terminer tranquillement mon épilogue.

Elle attend sagement que je range mon livre et me grimpe dessus pour m'embrasser. Je l'enlace tendrement. Elle est en pyjama elle aussi mais cette fois, elle m'a rejoint avant que je ne m'endorme. Ma blonde avait pris l'habitude de me rejoindre en pleine nuit avant mais depuis notre première fois ensemble, c'est comme si elle n'avait plus peur d'être seule dans mon lit avec moi quand je suis réveillé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour se décider à changer ainsi mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

**– C'était bien?**

Je souris. Depuis qu'elle m'a vu lire des romans moldus, elle s'est mise à en lire elle aussi. Comme c'est une sorcière pure souche, elle s'est parfois retrouvée en difficulté devant des termes typiques du monde où j'ai grandi. Elle avait aussi beaucoup de mal à les lire à voix haute, surtout le fameux félétone qui m'amuse beaucoup. Avec patience, je lui avais tout expliqué et, si au début, elle avait juste écouté mes explications, en se rendant compte du nombre de termes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait rapidement sorti un rouleau de parchemin où elle consignait soigneusement tout ce qu'elle apprenait.

**– Super bien! Tu veux le lire?**

Elle ne me répond même pas et me l'arrache des mains presque immédiatement. Elle est vraiment impossible mais je sais que ce livre lui plaira. Il y a un soupçon de folie et une belle enquête de police. Elle a toujours été attirée par ça depuis que je lui ai passé un premier livre qui en parlait.

Luna lit rapidement la quatrième de couverture et un sourire franchit ses lèvres. Ouais, j'avais raison. Elle va apprécier!

Comme il est tard, elle le laisse sur l'autre petite table de nuit.

**– J'ai hâte de le lire!**

**– Il faudra attendre vendredi!**

Luna lève les yeux au ciel.

**– Oui, je sais! Allez, dodo maintenant! Demain, on étudie!**

Pfff! J'attire ma blonde contre moi et ferme les yeux avant de laisser le sommeil m'envahir. Je dors bien même si je fais un bref cauchemar. Je me suis vu en échec en métamorphose et Severus était très déçu. Luna me disait même que je ne serais jamais professeur. Une vraie connerie, surtout que mon avenir de professeur ne dépend pas de mes notes dans ce cours maudit. Et puis, Luna ne dirait jamais ça mais je sais au moins que je tiens plus à cette idée de métier que je ne l'aurais cru.

Il est déjà cinq heure du matin mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'attends donc que le matin se pointe et dès que l'horloge indique sept heure, je me lève pour aller me changer et enfile une tenue de sport pour aller courir. Je laisse un mot sur mon oreiller et prends mon téléphone en passant.

Je ne veux plus qu'il m'arrive la même chose que l'autre fois.

Je sors tout de suite mais cette fois, je zappe l'étape clopes et enfile un fin pull en sortant. Un de ceux que Blaise et Milli m'ont offert. Le sort de chaleur constant est sympa, il s'adapte à toutes les conditions climatiques. Plus il fait froid et plus il chauffe mais il peut se faire aussi frais qu'il ne fait chaud.

Je rejoins rapidement le parcours et entame mon petit jogging. Je suis en train de courir lorsque des pas font écho aux miens. Cette fois-ci, je ralentis pour me retourner. Je ne tiens pas à me casser la gueule une seconde fois, non merci. Je me retourne et reconnais ma blonde qui ralentit en arrivant à ma hauteur. Est-ce qu'elle m'a entendu partir et qu'elle a décidé de me rejoindre?

**– On fait la course? Prêt? Trois… partez!**

Hey! C'est de la triche ça! Elle rit aux éclats alors que je pars en retard. Tu vas voir toi!

Notre weekend se passe entre révisions, câlins de fin d'après-midi et exercices pratiques. Sans surprise, le plus pénible reste le cours d'Histoire de la Magie à étudier. Beaucoup de longueurs, beaucoup de redites, c'est le gros bordel pour bloquer ça dans ma tête.

Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Puisqu'il n'y a aucun examen pratique, je ne peux pas me permettre de foirer la théorie puisqu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance avec une pratique quelconque. Il faut juste réciter bêtement de la théorie et ça ne m'enchante pas particulièrement.

Bon, au moins je sais que l'examen avec Sev' sera cool puisque je m'en sors bien en potions et que bon, c'est mon père, il est pas là pour me faire peur ou pour m'intimider. Ça se passera certainement mieux qu'en métamorphose, même s'il y a des membres d'un jury extérieur qui seront encore présents.

Pour Soins aux créatures magiques, ça va être tranquille. La prof m'adore et réviser le sujet ne me posera aucun problème puisque c'est celui que je maitrise le mieux et celui sur lequel j'ai lu le plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser ça même si Luna pense le contraire et je me retrouve à devoir répondre à ses questions sur le sujet avant de lui en poser à mon tour.

L'ambiance est plus détendue à Poudlard. On sent que la fin des examens est proche. Après tout, il reste à peine une semaine et toute cette mascarade sera finie. Après, ce sera les vacances et l'attente des résultats redoutés par tous. Je n'ai qu'une hâte moi, c'est d'y être. Je m'y vois déjà en fait. Le manoir, les journées à lire, se promener et tout le reste où je pourrai avoir du temps pour moi.

Je m'en fichais moi, avant. Je les passais pour faire comme tout le monde mais comme je l'ai dit à Sev', s'il n'y a pas de boulot pour moi ici, je pourrai toujours en avoir dans le monde moldu et me faire discret avec la magie. Bon, ce sera pas très réjouissant parce qu'il y a beaucoup de pourritures là bas, mais de ce que j'ai compris, des pourritures, il y en a partout. Au moins, comme j'ai grandi dans l'autre monde, je sais que j'arriverai à me faire une place n'importe où.

Maintenant, c'est différent. Il y a cette perspective de devenir prof et je dois avouer que moi aussi, je suis tendu. Bon, si je ne deviens pas prof, je pourrais peut-être proposer des jeux moldus ou travailler avec les créatures magiques comme les licornes ou même les dragons pourquoi pas!

Je les materais ou je m'en ferais des amis, je les chevaucherais et je partirais à la conquête du ciel, un peu comme dans ce film qu'on avait vu à l'orphelinat il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ça m'avait fait rêver même si je me disais à l'époque que ça n'existait pas. Je suis loin de penser la même chose à présent et je veux réussir.

Avec Luna, nous enchainons séparément nos examens de Potions et de Soins aux créatures magiques et je suis très confiant pour ces examens là. Ça s'est super bien passé même si Sev' n'a pas pu présider mon examen parce qu'il est mon père. C'est une femme qui s'en est chargée à la place et elle a été relativement cool avec moi. J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions sur la pratique et j'ai ajouté avec succès l'élément qui manquait pour parachever la potion qu'on me demandait. C'était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Certes, peut-être qu'on dira que je suis trop confiant mais je suis certain de l'avoir réussi. Aucun doute possible, surtout après avoir vu l'acquiescement discret de mon père. C'est dans la poche. Pour soins aux créatures magiques, je dois dire que la partie pratique était la moins stressante que j'ai pu vivre, même avec celle de l'examen de Potions parce que j'étais véritablement dans mon élément.

La prof a été très satisfaite de mon examen et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je m'en suis bien tiré et elle a été sympa de me dire tout de suite qu'elle était très contente que j'aie décidé de passer mon examen malgré mon arrivée en cours de scolarité. D'après elle, les étudiants véritablement doués dans son cours se comptent sur les doigts de la main et je dois dire que je suis assez flatté qu'elle le révèle ainsi devant les autres membres du jury.

Pour Histoire de la Magie, ça a été un peu plus compliqué. Bien que plus facile et moins stressante à vivre que la première semaine d'examen, cette deuxième série de tests m'a véritablement lessivé et je n'ai aucune motivation à réviser alors que nous sommes à la veille de l'examen.

Luna insiste mais je suis frustré, j'ai mal au crâne et vraiment aucune envie de me pencher sur ce cours. Sev' dit que je ne devrais pas me fermer les portes mais je n'ai aucune envie de finir Historien, moi… Et finir comme Binns et réciter inlassablement la même matière comme un disque rayé, non merci, très peu pour moi…

Luna ne cède pas et je finis par réviser malgré moi. Nous faisons une brève pause pour manger et nous repartons dans les études. Je me lasse assez vite et je finis par quitter notre petit local d'étude que nous continuons d'utiliser depuis que Sev' nous a donné la permission de le squatter.

J'embrasse ma blonde, m'assure d'un coup d'œil que nos préfets ne la laisseront pas seul et je décide d'aller me fumer une dernière clope avant de retourner au dortoir. Putain, j'suis crevé.

Courage Evan, demain, tu termineras enfin ta putain de session d'examen! Après, tu pourras te reposer, copuler en toute liberté, lire, courir autant que tu veux… ah et tu pourras aussi rencontrer le père de ta copine et vivre un moment encore plus angoissant, youhou, c'est super, je dégouline de joie! Oh mon dieu, je suis complètement HS.


	55. Chapter 55

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mon réveil sonne et j'émerge doucement de mon profond sommeil. Luna peste un peu avant de se blottir un peu plus contre moi pendant que j'éteins cette sonnerie du diable. Enfin, je préfère toujours ça au sort de réveil que les directeurs de maison viennent lancer aux marmottes retardataires. D'après Sev', les méthodes sont différentes selon les professeurs mais lui a choisi cette option pour que les mêmes élèves ne se réveillent jamais deux fois de suite en retard.

Pour ma part, je préfère la sonnerie de mon portable, même si elle est n'est pas très agréable, c'est toujours mieux que le son cinglant qui me déchire les tympans suivi du seau d'eau glacée en pleine gueule à peine réveillé.

Je soupire. Enfin un peu de calme. Je suis bien là et, l'espace d'un instant, j'envisage d'y rester. Mais je ne peux pas. Il reste un dernier examen et toute cette mascarade s'arrêtera. Je n'ai jamais eu à passer ça à l'école. Les profs avaient déjà assez de travail ainsi alors il nous donnait plutôt un gros devoir à faire pour chaque cours environ une fois par mois et nos résultats dépendaient de la qualité de ces copies que nous rendions et notre assiduité en cours. Maintenant que j'y pense, si Greg' n'avait pas insisté autant pour m'y conduire personnellement tous les jours, j'aurais fini par sécher et bonjour les résultats médiocres…

Je me rappelle ce souvenir en souriant avant d'aller embrasser ma blonde sur le front puis sur les lèvres pour achever de la réveiller. J'aime ce genre de réveil en douceur et, si nous avions eu le temps, j'aurais bien lancé un petit jeu amoureux mais l'examen avant tout comme dirait ma blonde et je m'empresse de filer sous la douche.

En général, une douche par jour me suffit, mais en ce moment, il fait pas mal chaud, même dans la fraicheur des cachots. Mon second passage sous l'eau tiède achève donc de me réveiller en plus de me rafraichir. J'en profite un peu avant de me sécher, d'enfiler un legging noir confortable avec un autre de mes t-shirt vert. Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours aimé le vert et mon affiliation à la maison des Serpentard n'a fait que renforcer ce côté de moi-même.

Une fois fraichement lavé et habillé, je me dirige vers le miroir et tente maladroitement de m'occuper de mes cheveux. Ils sont sacrément longs! C'est vrai que je ne suis plus retourné chez le coiffeur depuis que j'ai connu Sev'! Comme il fait chaud, je retourne dans le dortoir où ma blonde semble déjà s'être évaporée.

Je gagne l'escalier de la chambre des filles et Milli m'ouvre, déjà habillée.

**– Evan? Tu cherches Luna? Elle est sous la douche… **

Ah, merde. L'idée m'effleure d'aller la rejoindre mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir à me relaver et me rhabiller encore une fois alors j'abandonne.

**– Non, je cherchais un élastique… Mes cheveux ont trop poussé…**

**– C'est vrai qu'ils sont longs! Ça doit t'embêter avec la chaleur et pour écrire!**

J'acquiesce et Milli farfouille dans la petite trousse sur la table de chevet de Luna avant de me tendre un élastique noir. Magnifique! C'est vrai qu'un bleu aurait fait tache dans mes cheveux noirs… Je remercie Millicent et file à nouveau devant le miroir de tout à l'heure où j'attache maladroitement mes cheveux. Putain, c'est galère! Comment font les filles pour que ce soit toujours impeccable?

**– Attends, je vais t'aider!**

Je me retourne et découvre Luna qui a fait irruption dans la salle de douche des mecs. Heureusement, la plupart des garçons sont déjà sous la douche et nous sommes tranquilles un moment. Un œil à l'heure m'indique que ça fait bien dix minutes que j'essaie d'attacher ma tignasse et je m'avoue vaincu.

Luna me fait signe de la suivre jusque dans la chambre où elle me fait asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau et s'empare d'une brosse. Doucement, elle démêle mes cheveux avant de les rassembler en une queue de cheval miniature. J'observe mon reflet d'un air surpris en découvrant mon visage dégagé. Je pensais que je serais ridicule juste le temps de l'examen mais finalement, cette mini coiffure me va plutôt bien.

**– Ça te va bien comme ça! **

J'acquiesce avec approbation et découvre que ma blonde, elle, a tressé ses cheveux pour être tranquille. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle aussi comme ça. Toutes les coiffures lui vont en fait et je la trouve magnifique.

**– Merci!**

Elle me sourit en retour et repart ranger son matériel. Les garçons en profitent pour revenir et Blaise me dévisage avec un sourire qui lui ravage complètement la gueule. Je lui adresse un regard noir histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas intérêt à l'ouvrir et il déglutit difficilement. Ouais, content d'apprendre que cette technique marche toujours. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis docile et doux comme un agneau avec Luna que je le serai avec toi, Blaise, garde bien ça dans ton petit crâne d'enfoiré et tout se passera bien!

Luna revient au pas de course et sa main vient se glisser dans la mienne, interrompant notre échange oculaire. Je redeviens calme et ne résiste pas au plaisir d'embrasser ma blonde assez langoureusement juste pour intimider l'autre crétin et parce que j'en ai envie avant de trainer Luna derrière moi pour aller bouffer.

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle et ma blonde s'installe sagement à côté de moi. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui, manifestement, l'amuse beaucoup. Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue en guise d'encouragement et glisse sa main dans la mienne.

**– Allez, c'est le dernier examen!**

Je soupire profondément. Oui, c'est le dernier. Je resserre ma prise sur ses doigts et les porte à mes lèvres avant d'approcher ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer un secret qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

**– Après ça, je te lâcherai pas.**

Luna arque un sourcil amusé avant de me répondre en chuchotant également.

**– Oh mais je n'ai aucune intention de te lâcher tu sais…**

Des frissons naissent sur ma peau alors que le mot "copuler" s'inscrit en majuscule dans mon cerveau. Ce soir, ça va chauffer!

L'examen passe en un éclair et comme je m'y attendais, les questions sont aussi barbantes que le cours lui-même. Tout tournait autour des gobelins, pour ne pas changer. Les réponses sont longues et j'ai même dû faire un plan de réponses. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve à faire ce genre de choses et je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir mes quatre heures pour préparer mon brouillon avec des pistes de réponses, un plan et recopier intégralement toutes les pistes de manière à ce qu'elles s'enchainent naturellement.

Lorsque je termine enfin, il me reste un peu plus d'une demi heure pour relire à mon aise et je reste concentré jusqu'au bout. On a tellement révisé ces trucs que j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait un résumé avec mon bouquin sous les yeux et pourtant, c'est loin d'être le cas.

**– Le temps est écoulé, jeunes gens! **

Je laisse le professeur récupérer les copies et je m'étire enfin. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres alors que je réalise enfin que les examens sont définitivement derrière moi. Je me tourne vers Luna qui vient de rendre sa copie à son tour et nos regards se croisent. Elle sourit à son tour et je me lève pour aller l'enlacer avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'est enfin fini. Maintenant, on va pouvoir profiter du reste de notre scolarité à Poudlard quelques jours. On va dormir jusque pas d'heure et copuler toutes les nuits. Le reste du temps, on pourra se promener dans le parc, aller voler et nourrir les sombrals, bref, plein de choses!

Nous quittons enfin ce maudit local et je suis bien content de retrouver un peu d'animation. J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise lorsque le silence s'étirait un peu trop. J'entraine Luna à ma suite et nous quittons le château pour prendre le soleil. Il fait bon. Un soleil magnifique orne le ciel et je respire profondément l'air ambiant. Ça fait du bien.

Luna vient prendre ma main et je serre la sienne avec mes doigts. Elle approche et vient se blottir contre moi pour m'embrasser par derrière sur la joue.

**– Enfin terminé**

**– Ouais…**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis content que tout ça se termine, oui, mais après? Beaucoup de choses m'attendent. Luna m'a parlé il y a quelques jours de la perspective de rencontrer son père. Ça m'angoisse pas mal malgré tout ce que ma blonde a pu me dire sur lui. Elle l'a décrit comme quelqu'un de très original, certes, mais de profondément gentil et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de rencontrer celui qui rendait sa fille unique plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et qu'il ne veut nullement me voir pour m'intimider.

–** Papa m'a écrit une lettre hier… Il te propose de passer quelques jours à la maison à la sortie du train… Tu veux bien?**

Oh. Déjà? Si vite? Je soupire. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul parce que Sev' a surement des choses prévues lui aussi.

**– Je dois voir avec Sev'…**

Luna acquiesce et je choisis d'aller lui demander directement afin de répondre le plus rapidement possible au père de Luna. Je retourne donc dans le château et traverse d'un pas pressé les couloirs qui me conduisent aux appartements de mon père.

Je frappe à sa porte et attends patiemment avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a personne.

**– Peut-être qu'il est en train de manger, non? Le repas doit être servi maintenant…**

Oh! Merde! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était l'heure de bouffer! Ça explique que les autres ne nous ait pas suivis! Je voulais juste prendre l'air et, très égoïstement, j'ai entrainé ma blonde qui a peut-être faim avec moi. Je soupire en réalisant mon erreur

**– Désolé… J'avais complètement oublié… On va manger? Je lui poserai la question après…**

Luna m'embrasse sur la joue. Je sais que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'elle ne m'en veut pas mais je me sens stupide pour le coup. On dirait que j'ai perdu l'intégralité de mon cerveau pendant ces deux semaines d'examen…

Ma blonde m'entraine à son tour vers la grande salle et s'exclame d'une voix enjouée qu'elle va se remplir la panse comme un ogre. L'expression m'amuse beaucoup et je me laisse trainer jusqu'à notre table auprès de la petite bande.

**– Ah bah vous voilà enfin! On a cru qu'on allait devoir aller vous chercher!**

Luna sourit mais moi, je roule des yeux et m'empresse de me justifier.

**– ** **J'avais oublié…**

Blaise est surpris que j'aie carrément oublié un repas mais ne dit rien. Nous nous installons et je jette un œil à la table des professeurs. Severus est bien là et semble soulagé de me voir. Je mange distraitement mon plat constitué de pommes de terre, de petits légumes et de poisson grillé avant d'avaler deux parts de gâteau au chocolat. Je découvre avec surprise qu'il contient un coeur fondant au caramel et je fonds devant mon dessert. Trop bon ce truc!

Je suis en train de terminer lorsque Sev' se lève et me fait signe. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, il veut me voir et me propose de passer quand j'ai un peu de temps. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je dois lui parler. Je fais signe à Luna de terminer à son aise et file dans les appartements de Severus. Je suis en chemin lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Un message.

**– Sergent, nous allons voler avec les garçons sur le terrain de quidditch!**

Sa réplique m'amuse. Elle a été piocher ça dans un des bouquins que je lui ai prêté. Je m'en souviens encore, elle m'avait demandé ce qu'était un sergent et un soldat et j'avais dû lui expliquer en faisant le parallèle avec le monde moldu. C'était compliqué.

**– Bien reçu, soldat, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai ma réponse!**

Je soupire en frappant à la porte. Sev' m'ouvre aussitôt et me sourit, content de me voir. Il me laisse entrer et m'installer dans le canapé avant de me proposer une limonade que j'accepte aussitôt

**– Alors, ces examens?**

Évidemment! J'aurais dû me douter ! Il veut savoir comment ça s'est passé. Je bois une gorgée de limonade et soupire profondément.

**– Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. J'ai eu du mal en métamorphose et tu sais que j'ai du mal à gérer ma magie en défense et en sortilèges pour les sorts formulés… **

Sev' acquiesce. Il connait mes difficultés car je me suis retrouvé plus d'une fois dans ses appartements pour m'entrainer et quelques fois, les résultats de mes sorts ont été spectaculaires et j'ai reçu l'interdiction de chercher à m'entrainer seul sans surveillance.

**– Je vois. Miss Gobe-Planche m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir à propos de ton examen.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Quoi, j'ai foiré ça? Non, c'est pas possible! Je le sentais bien et elle a souri quand j'ai quitté les lieux! Sev' s'aperçoit de ma soudaine agitation et s'empresse de me rassurer.

**– Calme-toi, Evan, elle m'a dit que tu avais été super à l'examen!**

Je souffle aussitôt de soulagement et l'inquiétude fait place à l'interrogation. Je me demande pourquoi elle voulait me voir alors? Je n'aime pas rester dans l'attente alors mon premier réflexe est de foutre le camp mais je me rappelle d'un coup pourquoi je suis venu ici.

**– Sev'? **

**– Mmh?**

**– Luna a reçu une lettre de son père… Il voudrait que je passe quelques jours chez eux pendant les vacances… Il a proposé de venir me chercher à la sortie du Poudlard Express…** **Tu… n'as rien de prévu?**

Sev' arque un sourcil. Il est clairement surpris par la proposition.

**– Pas dans l'immédiat non. alors pourquoi pas? Si tu en as envie…**

Je me triture aussitôt les doigts. Malgré tout ce que Luna a pu me dire, je ne suis toujours pas rassuré.

**– Je peux aussi écrire à Mr Lovegood et lui proposer que nous allions boire un café tous ensemble avant ton départ, non? Ça te rassurerait un peu…**

J'acquiesce vivement. Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition et Sev' s'empresse de sortir un rouleau de parchemin et de rédiger la lettre pour le père de Luna.

**– Je te préviendrai lorsque j'aurai la réponse.**

J'acquiesce et file aussitôt annoncer la nouvelle et, du coup, la proposition de mon père à ma blonde. Luna me retrouve et accepte la proposition avec le sourire. Cependant, je ne peux pas encore profiter de mon après-midi avec elle parce que j'ai autre chose à faire avant.

**– Gobe-Planche veut me voir… Je peux te laisser?**

Luna est surprise mais retrouve rapidement le sourire. Elle me fait un énorme câlin et ne résiste pas au plaisir de me taquiner.

**– Elle veut surement te proposer de prendre sa place, monsieur l'excellent professeur!**

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux et l'embrasse sur la bouche avant de la laisser en compagnie de la joyeuse petite bande et de repartir en direction de la salle des professeurs. Je grimpe les marches, galère un peu à retrouver mon chemin et finit finalement devant la porte.

Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe à la porte. Flitwick vient m'ouvrir et me salue joyeusement.

**– Mr Snape, bonjour! Que puis-je faire pour vous?**

**– Mon père m'a dit que Miss Gobe-Planche voulait me parler?**

**– Je vais la prévenir, ne bougez pas!**

Il laisse la porte entrouverte et je l'entends interpeller la professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et j'entends mon nom dans la conversation. Le silence se fait et la prof me rejoint dans le couloir.

**– Mr Snape, venez, suivez moi, nous allons dans mon bureau!**

J'arque un sourcil et la suis sans rien dire. Je sais que mon examen était super et je n'ai pas triché donc je n'ai rien à me reprocher à ce niveau là mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me montrer nerveux.

Le bureau du professeur est à son image: sobre mais assez chaleureux. Elle me met tout de suite à l'aise et m'offre une seconde limonade que je bois à mon aise.

**– Mr Snape, vous vous souvenez que nous avions eu une discussion à propos de vos notes?**

J'acquiesce. Oui, je m'en souviens, elle a maintes fois vanté mes bons résultats. J'attends qu'elle poursuive mais elle me propose quelques biscuits dont certains sont au chocolat. Je ne résiste pas et j'en croque un ou deux avant qu'elle poursuive.

**– J'en ai discuté avec votre père mais vos résultats sont plus qu'excellents. Severus m'a confié que vous vous étiez directement intéressé aux créatures de notre monde. J'aimerais vous proposer des stages pour l'année prochaine.**

J'arque un sourcil. Putain de bordel de merde! Luna avait raison! Et Sev' ne m'a rien dit en plus! Je reste un peu stupéfait et mets un peu de temps à réagir.

**– Euh… J'…J'en sais rien. **

Bravo Evan, belle réponse… Tu pouvais pas faire mieux je pense…

**– Écoutez, on se donne jusqu'aux résultats de BUSE, je vous laisse réfléchir jusque là. **

J'acquiesce et elle me fait un rapide compte rendu de ce qui m'attends si j'accepte. Selon mes résultats et les cours que je continuerai de suivre, elle me propose de l'accompagner durant ses cours, d'apprendre plein de choses et peut-être d'animer quelques cours. Je ne sais pas si je serai de taille et je dois dire que ça m'angoisse un peu. Gobe-Planche, elle, a l'air confiante. Elle sait que, si je ne suis pas à l'aise, la passion finira par l'emporter sur le reste.

**– Si vous avez des questions, voici l'adresse où vous pouvez me joindre par courrier. Et si vous voulez juste essayer, nous pouvons nous arranger. Tenez, voici des brochures pour l'été si ça vous intéresse. **

J'acquiesce et quitte son bureau des questions plein la tête. Est-ce que je serais capable de faire ça? Je jette distraitement un œil aux brochures et je découvre un stage d'été avec des dragons. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour alors que je me rappelle mes dernières pensées au sujet de ces énormes reptiles volants. Je m'imagine déjà établir un lien avec eux, les dresser, peut-être nouer des liens avec eux et… l'excitation franchit mes veines…pourquoi pas… Voler? Des frissons dévorent ma chair. Je meurs d'envie d'y aller.

Comme il n'est pas si tard que ça, je regagne rapidement le dortoir pour prendre mon balai, salue Sev' pour lui faire comprendre que tout s'est bien passé et je rejoins rapidement les autres sur le terrain de quidditch.

Luna vient aussitôt à ma rencontre et me découvre le sourire aux lèvres. Elle comprend que tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes mais je choisis de l'embrasser pour la faire taire. Pour l'heure, j'ai envie de voler et de me laisser aller à mes envies. Je ne peux clairement pas m'empêcher de penser à ces bestioles volantes depuis que j'ai vu la mention dans la brochure sorcière et je suis assez distrait.

Ma blonde vient se blottir contre moi et m'enlace par derrière sur mon balai. Son geste me ramène un peu à la réalité et je réalise que le vent se fait plus froid. Je descends un peu pour me poser et remarque que ma copine tremble un peu. Je l'enlace pour la réchauffer et m'excuse.

**– Désolé…**

Luna me sourit, m'embrasse timidement avant de se blottir à nouveau contre moi.

**– Mmh, c'est rien… Tu as l'air heureux, ça s'est bien passé?**

**– Gobe-Planche m'a proposé des cours spécialisés… **

**– Oh, c'est bien! Et tu vas accepter?**

Je hausse les épaules. Pour tout dire, je n'en sais encore rien mais comme elle l'a si bien dit, je peux toujours tester et si ça ne me va pas, je peux toujours reprendre un cursus normal. Mais ce qui m'enjaille encore plus que ça…

**– J'ai… Elle m'a donné une brochure de stages pour l'été. Il y a un stage pour la réserve des dragons…**

Luna sourit. Nous quittons le terrain de quidditch et nous regagnons tranquillement le château. Il n'est pas encore l'heure de manger alors nous en profitons pour rentrer dans la salle commune et nous poser un peu.

Les examens sont terminés. Il ne reste que quelques jours à peine avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express et nous voulons en profiter au maximum. Je monte dans ma chambre et montre à ma blonde la brochure que j'ai laissée sur mon bureau. Elle regarde attentivement et reconnait un nom. Je grimace en écoutant ce qu'elle m'en dit. Un Weasley. Merde alors.

**– Oh mais Charlie est très gentil tu sais! Je l'ai rencontré une fois, lorsqu'il était venu chercher un dragon que le professeur Hagrid gardait dans sa hutte.**

Quoi? Un dragon dans une hutte? Mais il est complètement taré ce demi géant! Il est au courant qu'une maison en bois, ça flambe? Luna continue de me parler de Charlie et, de ce que j'entends, il ne ressemble en rien à ses frères et sœur. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, sinon je pourrais faire une croix dessus. Ça m'aurait bien fait chier.

Nous discutons un peu et je lui parle de mon envie d'aller dans cette réserve pour suivre le stage et, qui sait, voler sur des reptiles volants. Luna s'amuse de ma réflexion en disant que personne n'a jamais pensé à chevaucher un dragon, ils sont bien trop sauvages et ne permettraient pas d'avoir quelqu'un sur leur dos du moins, volontairement et sans danger mais je veux tenter l'expérience.

Nous en rigolons un peu et passons un peu de temps à nous câliner avant de quitter notre chambre pour enfin gagner la grande salle et prendre le dernier repas de la journée. Je mange enfin à ma faim et je suis libre de tout stress. Ça fait plaisir de ne plus avoir la nausée avant de manger quoi que ce soit à cause de ces maudits examens.

Je suis content que tout ça soit derrière moi et je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que Luna m'a fait. Elle a bien dit qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas et j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. Je mange avec un empressement non dissimulé et un grand sourire orne mes lèvres.

Je croise le regard de Luna et le mien est clairement amusé par la situation. Elle comprend sans hésiter à quoi je pense et se retient de rouler des yeux alors que ma main se pose sur sa cuisse.

**– Evan…**

Un grand sourire orne mes lèvres et je vais l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue.

**– Ouiii?**

Luna rit devant ma bêtise et ne me traite pas de pervers pour une fois mais elle sait ce que j'ai clairement en tête et ne proteste même pas.

Nous terminons le repas et ma blonde prend un malin plaisir à prendre son temps pour achever son dessert. On dirait qu'elle cherche à me frustrer et, manifestement, ça l'amuse beaucoup. L'heure du repas s'achève et comme nous n'avons rien à faire dans l'école, nous regagnons le couloir qui nous conduira à notre salle commune.

Les autres bavardent devant et Luna et moi les suivons à quelques mètres de distance. Seul Draco ne s'est pas joint à nous et je pouvais clairement voir la même frustration que moi l'habiter. Je ne sais pas où il est allé mais il a manifestement l'intention d'aller s'envoyer en l'air.

Je suis en pleine réflexion lorsque Luna m'arrache le bras pour me tirer dans un recoin du mur. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais elle m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Waw, okay, est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on fasse ça, là, maintenant, tout de suite?

**– Enfin seul, monsieur le pervers!**

Je roule des yeux. Je n'aime pas cette appellation car elle n'est pas vraiment juste. Un pervers ne s'attache pas comme ça. C'est différent. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui a dit qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas et elle m'a clairement montré ce qu'elle sous entendait par là.

**– Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis accro à toi, c'est différent.**

Elle rit.

**– Serais-tu un accro sexuel par hasard?**

**– Un lunasexuel alors! Je ne réserve mes ardeurs que pour toi!**

Je l'embrasse avec un peu plus d'ardeur et le corps de ma blonde épouse parfaitement le mien. Nous gagnons rapidement les étages supérieurs et laissons la porte de la salle sur demande se refermer derrière nous.

Luna me fait face. Ses yeux sont francs et ne quittent pas les miens. Elle sait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre et elle en a manifestement autant envie que moi. Je l'embrasse encore plus intensément alors que mes mains se glissent sous son t-shirt et nous basculons tous les deux sur le lit.

La suite, vous la connaissez, je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Quoique… L'idée est tentante. Pour faire simple, nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit, inlassablement. Son corps et ses caresses m'ont manqué durant ces deux semaines et je respire comme si j'avais été longuement privé d'oxygène.

Lorsque je me réveille, lové contre le corps nu de ma blonde, je suis heureux. Je me sens bien et je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je me demande quelle heure il est. Un pop se fait entendre et je découvre un petit réveil sur la table de chevet où les capotes sont apparues les unes après les autres. Il est déjà dix heure. Je soupire mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger davantage.

Dans même pas trois jours, nous reprendrons le Poudlard Express. Je rencontrerai le père de ma copine, j'irai passer quelques jours chez Luna puis je rentrerai un peu à la maison avec Sev' avant de lui parler de ce stage dans la réserve de Roumanie. C'est loin mais Luna m'a dit qu'on pouvait transplaner presque n'importe où ou prendre un portoloin.

À mes côtés, Luna se réveille doucement dans mes bras. Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle et ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser. Elle répond à mes baisers et me laisse reposer sur elle. Nos regards se croisent et nous repartons dans nos jeux amoureux, comme si nous en avions été privés si longtemps que nous ne pouvions plus nous en passer.

Ces petits jeux s'achèvent alors que nos estomacs gargouillent. La salle sur demande ne peut pas fournir de nourriture, Luna me l'a dit la première fois que nous l'avons utilisée. C'est stupide parce que si nous avions pu faire apparaitre n'importe quoi, nous aurions passé la totalité de la journée dans cette salle particulière, dans notre bulle d'intimité.

Je peste contre mon estomac qui se manifeste un peu trop bruyamment mais celui de Luna le suit de près et nous finissons par rire tous les deux. Après quelques baisers supplémentaires, nous prenons une douche à deux pour gagner du temps et résistons au plaisir de recommencer nos jeux amoureux.

Putain, j'ai la dalle. On a rien bouffé depuis hier soir! Rapidement, j'enfile un jean slim et un t-shirt noir et quitte la salle sur demande, Luna sur les talons. Comme elle ne met plus son uniforme, elle a mis une robe aujourd'hui. Ça lui va bien. Elle a de belles jambes et les petits talons qu'elle porte lui vont bien même si elle marche moins vite que d'habitude. Pas pratique pour courir mais nous avons tout notre temps même si nous sommes affamés.

Nous rejoignons finalement notre table mais les garçons s'abstiennent de toutes remarques. Pourtant, après avoir passé toute la matinée dans la salle sur demande, je m'attendais à ce qu'on soit charriés sur notre absence mais rien. J'imagine que maintenant qu'ils sont tous en couple ou presque, ils comprennent que, de temps en temps, on aime se retrouver en tête à tête avec son ou sa partenaire.

Le seul sur lequel je m'interroge, c'est Draco. Il ne s'affiche pas, contrairement à nous mais son comportement a changé. Je sais qu'il voit quelqu'un même si j'ignore qui. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Il est bien et c'est ce qui compte. Il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Après tout, il m'a pas mal aidé lui aussi.

Luna, elle, fait comme si tout était normal. Elle est assise à côté de moi et mange autant qu'elle peut tout en continuant de babiller comme à son habitude. Elle parle de l'été, de ce que nous pourrions faire chez elle et Théo participe à la conversation.

**– Oh, tu passes l'été chez Luna, Evan?**

J'acquiesce.

**– Juste quelques jours. Après je retourne au manoir et… je sais pas, je dois voir avec Sev' mais j'ai vu un stage avec des créatures magiques… J'aimerais bien lui en parler.**

**– Oh! C'est bien! Et toi, Luna?**

**– Eh bien, Evan vient à la maison la première semaine puis il va rentrer. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je pars à la mi-juillet.**

De mon côté, je ne sais pas encore si Sev' a prévu quelque chose. Je sais qu'il n'est pas parti en vacances l'an dernier puisqu'il était dans le pays lorsqu'il a fait ma connaissance au début de l'été. J'ignore s'il est le genre d'homme à partir en vacances et à profiter de la mer, allongé sur le sable et les doigts de pieds en éventails. Oui, je ne l'imagine pas du tout faire ça.

Sev' doit plutôt être le genre à profiter de ses vacances pour brasser des potions et faire enfin ce qu'il a envie de faire sans avoir, je cite "une bande de gosses décérébrés à surveiller". Mais maintenant que je suis là, qu'on est deux, je sais pas ce qu'il va faire. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas crapahuter partout parce que j'ai bien envie de me poser à la maison pour être tranquille.

**– Dites, on pourrait profiter des vacances pour se voir, non? **

Les accords fusent de partout. Ils sont tous emballés par l'idée. Heureusement, ils veulent chacun passer du temps chez eux et se poser un peu avant de tous se retrouver. Moi aussi j'ai envie de me poser. J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser: mon avenir, mes cours à suivre, mes résultats, ma relation avec Luna, mes vacances avec Sev', le stage en Roumanie. Ça fait énormément de choses et j'aimerais aussi me poser à la maison.

Je soupire discrètement. Je suis bien content de pouvoir me poser. Luna glisse sa main dans la mienne et je me sens presque instantanément plus serein. L'été sera mouvementé mais je sais que, par ce geste, Luna m'indique que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons ensembles. Même si elle part en vacances, nous pourrons toujours correspondre, que ce soit par courrier ou par messages et j'ai suivi le conseil de Sev': je l'ai invitée en retour à passer quelques jours au manoir. Elle a accepté. Inutile de préciser à quel point ça m'a rendu con. C'est ça quand on est amoureux, j'imagine…

Luna décide de passer son après-midi avec les filles et je la laisse volontiers faire. Après tout, nous avons passé toute la nuit et la matinée ensemble, je ne peux pas la garder éternellement pour moi.

Je profite de ce temps libre pour retourner chez Sev'. Même s'il a dû en discuter avec la prof, j'imagine qu'il ne sait rien de ma réponse et de mes envies. Il faut s'inscrire pour le stage et j'aimerais avoir son accord puisque je ne suis pas majeur. C'est vraiment la merde ce système mais bon, mon père est relativement sympa et j'espère qu'il m'accordera cette permission. Je prie aussi pour qu'il n'ait rien de prévu et je me dirige vers ses appartements, une fois de plus.

Je frappe à sa porte et il m'ouvre presque immédiatement.

**– Evan?**

Un œil à l'entrée me fait découvrir le petit bureau qui fait coin et la pile de copies. Merde, il était dans ses corrections théoriques des buses.

**– Je dérange, désolé…**

**– Mais non, viens t'asseoir!**

Il m'offre une limonade que je préfère au chocolat chaud en plein été et me laisse m'installer tranquillement. Il s'installe à son tour dans le fauteuil juste en face. J'imagine que c'est sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il est tout à moi puisqu'il tourne délibérément le dos aux copies qu'il corrigeait.

**– J'ai parlé au professeur Gobe-Planche… Elle… Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter le renforcement… **

**– Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, Evan! **

**– Je sais mais il y a autre chose…**

Sev' arque un sourcil et je lui tends la brochure et le laisse regarder à son aise. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui parle du stage avec les dragons. Il y en a d'autres mais c'est ce qui m'attire le plus. Je n'ai jamais vu un dragon en vrai et je rêve d'en apprendre davantage sur eux.

**– Les dragons donc? **

J'acquiesce et profite du silence pour scruter son visage. Il n'a pas l'air réticent à ce que j'y aille… Et puis, ça ne dure pas longtemps…

**– Et bien pourquoi pas… Je n'avais rien de prévu et je voulais te demander ce que tu voulais faire. Nous pourrions passer nos vacances en Roumanie. Tu irais à ton stage et moi, j'en profiterais pour rencontrer la société des potionistes là-bas.**

Oh ouais! Je n'avais pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle et je me sens mieux à cette perspective. Sev' fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi et ça m'aurait fait chier de le laisser en retrait. J'acquiesce vivement, emballé par l'idée, et lui parle de tout ce que j'aimerais voir et apprendre.

Mon père, lui, me parle de me poser un peu, de prendre du temps pour moi et nous en venons à parler de Luna. De ce que j'ai compris, elle sera en France durant la durée de mon stage et il ne sera donc pas possible de nous voir. Ça tombe vraiment bien.

**– Tu as prévu quelque chose avec tes amis?**

**– Euh… Ouais… Ils veulent qu'on se retrouve pendant les vacances mais je sais pas encore quand…**

**– Et bien, il faudra bien préparer nos vacances! **

Il découpe le talon pour le stage, coche l'option "réserve naturelle de dragons de Roumanie", écris mon nom, mes coordonnées et appose son paraphe. Génial! Il me le tend et se lève.

**– Je vais parler à Albus. Je vais prendre des vacances, il n'aura pas le choix. **

J'acquiesce et lui propose de l'accompagner. Il sait que le directeur va tourner longuement autour du pot pour lui rappeler le stock de potions à faire pour l'année prochaine et ne veut pas que je m'ennuie avec ça.

**– Ça ira, va plutôt t'amuser.**

Je file aussitôt et me retrouve dans la salle commune. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Luna est partie avec les filles. Je fais quoi moi, maintenant? Jusqu'ici, ma routine se résumait à me lever, aller passer mes examens théoriques, bouffer, passer les exams pratiques et étudier le restant de la journée mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je fais quoi moi? Il reste encore trois jours à attendre, sans cours, sans examen, sans rien.

Je soupire profondément et regarde autour de moi. Je pourrais en profiter pour déjà ranger quelques affaires dont je sais qu'elles ne serviront plus avant la prochaine rentrée. Je range volontiers mes livres de cours dans le fond de la valise que Sev' m'avait achetée pour moi y foutre tout mon matos scolaire. Celui là, je suis pas près de le ressortir, j'ai vu assez souvent mes manuels ces derniers jours!

Je range également quelques romans que Luna et moi avons déjà lus ainsi que mes fringues d'hiver. Je prends soin de garder un pull ou deux, juste au cas où on aurait un jour particulièrement froid mais j'en doute. Le plus gros de mes affaires est finalement rangé quand je réalise qu'il me reste d'autres trucs dans mon autre chambre, dans les appartements de Sev'.

Je retourne là-bas en passant par le tableau et regagne ma chambre. Il y a encore les romans que Théo m'avait rapportés lorsque j'étais blessé au tendon. Comme je les ai déjà tous lus, je les range dans l'autre valise que Sev' avait laissée dans un coin de ma chambre. Mes autres vêtements suivent le même chemin.

**– Evan?**

Je me retourne, surpris de voir que Sev' est déjà rentré. Un œil à mon portable m'indique que ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis dans mes rangements.

**– Tu fais déjà tes valises?**

**– Ouais… Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre… Luna est avec les filles… Tu peux prendre des vacances?**

**– Si mes potions sont prêtes avant que je ne parte, oui… C'était sa seule condition.**

Je soupire. Putain, je supporte pas ce mec! Il savait pas dire oui, tout simplement? Pff!

**– Et ça ira? Tu veux un coup de main?**

**– Et bien, en attendant le stage, si tu n'as rien à faire, tu pourras m'aider avec les potions simples…**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, je peux faire ça. Après tout, c'est pour moi qu'il fait ça. Je prends une grande inspiration et poursuis mon rangement. L'été sera décidément bien chargé.


	56. Chapter 56

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les autres jours passent rapidement. J'ai expédié la demande de stage dès que Sev' a eu l'autorisation de prendre des vacances puis j'ai passé le reste du temps à faire mes valises et profiter du terrain de quidditch pour voler tranquillement et savourer la brulure du soleil sur ma peau.

Nous sommes finalement montés dans le train et j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attend à la sortie. Sev' a déjà pris mes affaires et a demandé à des elfes de tout ramener à la maison. Je n'ai rien sur moi hormis un petit sac à dos avec de l'argent, mon portable, mon casque audio et un ou deux bouquins pour m'occuper.

Luna perçoit mon agitation. Elle essaie de me rassurer en me prenant la main mais j'avoue que rencontrer le père d'une fille que je fréquente, c'est une première pour moi. Sev' est aussi monté dans le train mais il a préféré me laisser tranquille et est resté dans le wagon des professeurs avec ses collègues.

Le trajet qui m'avait semblé long à l'aller me semble très court au retour. Luna reste à mes côtés avec toutes ses affaires rétrécies dans sa poche. Vachement pratique ce truc! Elle babille comme d'habitude et nous arrivons rapidement à destination.

Très nerveux, je me relève et ajuste mon jean sur mes hanches et lisse ma chemise noire. Luna lève les yeux au ciel et me prend par la main. Nous sortons du train et j'ai à peine le temps de saluer les potes que ma blonde me tire à sa suite vers un homme mince aux cheveux blonds. Son accoutrement est… disons spécial. Luna enlace son père et je me retrouve, l'espace d'un instant, face à lui sans trop savoir quoi dire.

**– Voici donc le garçon qui prend soin de ma petite fée. Evan, c'est bien ça? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis Xenophilius Lovegood et, tu l'as deviné, je suis le père de Luna.**

J'acquiesce avant de bredouiller une réponse. Mon père nous rejoint et salue l'homme. Manifestement, ils se connaissent déjà et discutent en se dirigeant vers une grande allée. Luna glisse sa main dans la mienne et nous les suivons sagement.

Ouf. Le premier contact est safe. Sa voix est plus douce que je ne le pensais et je comprends que Luna est la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Je sais qu'il a perdu sa femme dans un accident de potions et sa fille est tout ce qui lui reste. Ça doit être difficile de vivre de cette façon, tout seul. Remarque, Sev' a vécu la même chose puisque maman et lui ont dû se quitter par la force des choses et qu'ils ne se sont jamais revus. Lui aussi a vécu tout seul durant de longues années.

Ma réflexion m'arrache des frissons. Avant, j'aurais pu supporter la solitude sans aucun problème mais maintenant… Je me suis habitué à vivre en compagnie des autres. Fini les accès de colère, le danger partout et l'angoisse permanente. Avec la bande, c'est différent. C'est un peu comme s'ils avaient toujours été là et ne m'avaient jamais quitté. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais voilà.

Nous nous installons dans un café et, comme il fait chaud, nous préférons nous poser en terrasse. Le serveur vient aussitôt prendre notre commande et les deux hommes prennent un whisky. Luna choisit un jus de fruit et moi, une limonade. Comme il fait chaud, nous prenons aussi des glaces et je m'empiffre d'une glace géante qui me fait un peu penser à la Brésilienne chez les moldus. Sev' prend une tartelette à la fraise et le père de Luna choisit la même tartelette au citron. Luna fait comme moi et exagère avec un énorme milkshake à la fraise!

Xenophilius sirote son café tranquillement et interroge d'abord sa fille sur ses examens. Elle le rassure et ramène une fois de plus l'attention sur moi. Elle parle de nos sessions d'étude tous les deux, de la nouvelle manière de bosser qu'elle a découverte avec moi, de mes encouragements et de tout le reste.

Son père parait clairement impressionné et m'interroge sur ces fameuses sessions. Je ne lui parle pas des baisers qu'on échangeait à chaque bonne réponse mais je lui parle du procédé de travail à la place. Mes mots sont un peu maladroits mais, dans l'ensemble, je dois dire que tout se passe bien.

Sev' discute parfois avec le père de Luna pour me laisser un peu de répit et je l'entends lui parler d'invitation pendant les vacances. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas osé aborder moi-même cette partie et je suis bien content qu'il le fasse.

Xenophilius est un sorcier très spécial. À vrai dire, je trouve qu'il est aussi spécial que sa propre fille mais je comprends aussi que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que Luna soit heureuse et ça tombe bien parce que c'est aussi mon objectif.

Sous la table, elle glisse sa main sur ma cuisse et je m'empresse d'aller étreindre ses doigts. Son contact me rassure encore un peu plus et je vais même jusqu'à lui sourire assez niaisement je dois l'avouer.

**– Ça a l'air bon ton truc!**

Hein? Elle lorgne sur ma glace. Oh! C'est ça qu'elle veut? Je m'empare de ma cuillère et lui propose de gouter. Elle mange ma glace avant de me piquer l'ustensile pour se resservir. Hey! Je proteste un peu et l'attire contre moi dans une petite vengeance de chatouillis lorsqu'elle s'approche décidément trop près et m'offre un baiser vanillé. La chaleur monte d'un cran alors que je réponds sans même y penser au baiser qu'elle m'offre. Oh putain, on s'est embrassé devant son père et je n'ai rien fait pour me retenir!

Luna se dégage, fière d'elle et approche sa chaise pour se blottir contre moi. Elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et, très inquiet, je regarde son père. Je suis soulagé de ne voir aucune haine dans son regard, il est juste… attendri? Ouais, je crois que c'est le terme. Il se rend compte que sa fille a grandi, qu'elle est loin d'être une petite fille, qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle est enfin heureuse.

Nous discutons comme ça pendant deux bonnes heures je dirais. Ça passe assez vite et je me sens finalement plus confiant qu'à la sortie du train. Xenophilius Lovegood est quelqu'un d'étrange mais il reste malgré tout jovial et je vois qu'il fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et ça me rassure.

Je garde quand même une légère appréhension parce qu'il se peut très bien qu'il agisse ainsi parce que mon propre père est là. Luna m'a toujours dit que c'était un homme très gentil, très doux mais elle ne sait pas qu'un homme peut se métamorphoser complètement pour protéger quelqu'un qu'il aime. J'en ai été la preuve formelle quand j'ai buté les types qui s'en prenaient à elle.

Même si Xenophilius me semble quelqu'un de calme à première vue, je sais que l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Je resterai sur mes gardes jusqu'à ce que mes doutes soient entièrement dissipés.

La discussion s'achève et je tarde à me lever, encore trop pris dans mes réflexions. Luna me tend sa main et je croise son regard inquiet. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et me lève à mon tour. Sev' croise mon regard et j'acquiesce discrètement. Tout va bien. Je stress juste un peu.

Nous gagnons un recoin tranquille et Sev' me confie le sac miniaturisé de fringues et d'accessoires de toilette que j'avais préparé le matin même avant de monter dans le train et je le glisse dans ma poche. C'est vraiment pratique ce truc!

**– Je t'appellerai dans la semaine pour voir si tout va bien, d'accord? Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelle-moi.**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, ça me rassure déjà de savoir qu'il sera là, même de loin.

**– Tu t'occuperas d'Onyx?**

**– Qui est Onyx?**

Severus répond aussitôt que c'est mon familier et que oui, il s'en occupera. Je ne veux pas que mon chat soit tout seul. Il a été mon premier ami et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Je me sentirais mieux si mon père était là pour s'occuper de lui.

**– Pourquoi ne pas le prendre avec toi? Ton familier est le bienvenu, Evan. **

J'arque un sourcil. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait ça mais j'aimerais que mon compagnon à quatre pattes soit avec moi.

**– Evan?**

**– Si ça ne dérange pas… J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là.**

Luna approche et glisse sa main dans la mienne en souriant.

**– Féline aura besoin de compagnie, elle aussi. **

Ouais, c'est vrai… Severus accepte et me signale qu'il passera dans la soirée me l'apporter parce qu'il a des choses à faire cet après-midi. J'imagine qu'il va tout faire pour brasser un maximum de potions compliquées avant que je ne rentre pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble. Je salue mon père, laisse Luna me reprendre la main et nous disparaissons tous les trois.

Nous arrivons rapidement au sol et je grogne contre mon estomac qui se soulève. Merde. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette manière de se déplacer.

**– Evan, tu vas bien?**

Je suis sur les genoux et je respire profondément pour faire disparaitre mon envie de vomir.

**– Que se passe-t-il?**

**– Ç…Ça va…**

Luna me prend par le bras pour me guider puis m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et me laisse respirer. Elle glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et je lui murmure que je n'ai jamais pu supporter le transplanage. Xenophilius s'avance et je découvre sous mes yeux un verre d'eau. Je le prends et bois une grande gorgée. Ça me fait du bien et je soupire d'aise.

**– Désolé pour ça…**

**– Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'est arrivé aussi quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Nous aurions pu voyager autrement.**

Ah bon? Je reprends mes esprits et relève la tête, découvrant une maison aussi étrange que ses propriétaires. Petite, assez encombrée avec plein de décorations aussi loufoques les unes que les autres. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Luna est ainsi. Elle a toujours vécu là, j'imagine. Enfin, après la mort de sa mère. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle et son père avaient quitté le Manoir Lovegood après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère parce qu'ils repensaient trop à ce macabre accident.

**– Il fait bon, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre l'air? **

J'acquiesce. Oui, j'ai toujours été mieux à l'extérieur pour reprendre mes esprits. Un elfe s'empare de ma valise pour la mettre à l'étage et nous quittons les lieux. Je découvre une large prairie avec un troupeau de sombrals à proximité.

**– Ce sont des sombrals sauvages. Papa en a sauvé un il y a quatre ans. Depuis, le troupeau a décidé de s'installer ici. Papa aussi adore les créatures magiques!**

**– Toi aussi tu aimes les créatures magiques?**

J'acquiesce et lui parle du stage que je compte faire durant l'été. Mr Lovegood m'écoute avec intérêt et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Nous marchons jusqu'à la forêt et j'écoute aussi bien ma blonde que son père. Je grimace en découvrant que les voisins sont les Weasley à quelques kilomètres de distance. Heureusement qu'ils sont loin parce que je n'aurais certainement pas toléré de voir la rouquine si proche de ma copine.

Nous faisons un tour en forêt et rencontrons beaucoup de créatures magiques sauvages. J'en reconnais quelques unes comme les hippogriffes ou les centaures et Xenophilius me parle volontiers d'eux. Nous rentrons après une balade d'environ une heure pour aller nous rafraichir. Je découvre avec amusement que leur maison est aussi étrange à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. Après tout, qui suis-je pour juger, moi?

Nous retournons dans la maison et je savoure la fraicheur de l'ombre. Il fait bon ici. Mr Lovegood demande des rafraichissements et nous nous asseyons dans la petite cuisine. Luna reste à côté de moi, elle ne me quitte pas, comme si elle continuait de sentir ma nervosité.

**– Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, ma petite fée. Si tu es heureuse, je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu fréquentes Evan.**

Je soupire. Je retenais ma respiration sans même m'en apercevoir. Un sourire orne mes lèvres. C'est tout? Juste… comme ça? Si vite? Luna sourit et prend ma main dans la sienne. Un immense soulagement m'envahit. Putain.

Le reste du temps, nous le passons beaucoup Luna et moi. Son père s'absente souvent pour aller voir des créatures dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Sev' m'a dit que Xenophilius était quelqu'un de particulier voire même très étrange et je comprends où il voulait en venir mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Avec Luna, je suis habitué on va dire.

Comme nous sommes seuls, on fait pas mal de trucs: Luna me parle de sa vie ici, chez elle, des champs dans lesquels elle aime se promener, des animaux dont elle aime s'occuper mais je comprends aussi qu'elle n'a jamais passé de vacances avec des amis et ça, je trouve que c'est triste.

Moi je lui parle du monde moldu et un peu plus du dernier orphelinat dans lequel j'ai été avant que Sev' n'apprenne mon existence. Je lui parle de Greg', de Phil', de mes journées monotones même si je prends soin d'effacer mes routines sexuelles de mon planning. Je lui parle aussi des cours, de mes séjours à l'hosto, de Greg' qui se faisait des cheveux gris à me tirer jusqu'en classe pour ensuite chercher dans tout le quartier après moi parce que je m'étais fait la malle entre deux cours chiants.

Luna rit beaucoup. Moi je me remémore des souvenirs et je m'aperçois que finalement, ma vie n'a pas été aussi merdique que je ne le pensais. On m'a pris une partie de mon enfance, ça je ne l'oublierai pas, jamais, mais je me souviens des moments passés avec maman, des quelques conversations amusantes que j'ai pu avoir avec Phil' lorsque je fumais en cachette, de la crise de Greg' lorsque j'ai fait mon premier tatouage. On peut dire que j'étais un vrai petit délinquant. Les gars me reverraient maintenant, ils ne me reconnaitraient surement pas. Je suis trop sage pour être le vrai Evan, celui qu'ils ont toujours connu.

J'ai changé et je dois dire que tout ça, c'est grâce à Luna. Enfin, c'est grâce à Sev' d'abord. Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais resté à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ma majorité. Est-ce que j'aurais trouvé un boulot? Aurai-je eu un toit, quelque part? Un refuge où fonder une famille? Aurait-on finalement retrouvé mon corps sous un pont après une nuit d'hiver à être obligé de faire la manche pour avoir un truc à bouffer ou pouvoir me chauffer? Aucune idée.

Mais grâce à Sev' puis aux autres mais surtout grâce à ma blonde, je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai une perspective d'avenir, un toit, une famille et je me suis rangé. Fini les conneries, fini les quatre-cents coups avec des caïds du coin, fini les courses poursuites entre les keufs et moi. C'est terminé tout ça. Aujourd'hui, je suis définitivement différent. J'ai grandi et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien.

J'ai été catapulté dans un monde dont j'ignorais tout, je me suis retrouvé à avoir une famille, à fréquenter une école normale, enfin, presque et à me faire des amis alors même que je n'y croyais plus. Quand j'y pense, j'ai parfois encore l'impression de rêver et que je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre à l'orphelinat ou encore à l'hôpital après une crise particulièrement violente mais non, je ne rêve pas.

Luna est bien là, à mes côtés. Elle sourit et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne devient que plus belle encore. Comme toujours, je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser et vais chercher de multiples baisers sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, j'essaie de ne pas l'intimider devant son père mais il y a des fois où je ne résiste tout simplement pas et je cherche le contact même si son père est présent.

Tous les deux, nous faisons plusieurs balades. On s'occupe des sombrals, on s'occupe de nos familiers qui ont bien grandi et se tournent autour encore plus qu'avant et, quelques fois, je ne tiens plus et ma blonde et moi nous aimons dans la forêt, sous un grand arbre qu'elle adore. Je ne peux pas faire ça chez elle, pas avec son père et l'étroitesse de la maison. Je suis persuadé qu'il nous entendrait et, si Sev' ne dit rien sur nos ébats, rien ne garantit que Xenophilius apprécie que je dévergonde sa fille de cette façon, même si elle aime ça et que nos rapprochements la rendent plus heureuse encore qu'elle ne l'était.

Les deux jours restants, Xenophilius nous emmène en balade. À chaque fois, plutôt que de transplaner, il a pris soin de prendre un portoloin et, lorsque Sev' est venu déposer Onyx, il a été prévoyant en réclamant des potions contre la nausée pour moi. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu visiter d'autres choses encore. Nous avons été dans des réserves de créatures magiques où tout être vivait pratiquement en liberté, dans de grands espaces où la chasse était scrupuleusement interdite.

Heureusement que j'avais mon appareil photo parce que nous croisons des licornes, des sombrals bien sûr mais d'autres créatures plus discrètes, plus petites mais tout aussi adorables comme des fées et des petits êtres de l'eau. J'en profite pour prendre un maximum de clichés. Je veux garder de tout ça un maximum de souvenirs et je sais que ces photos rempliront avec joie mon album. Je prends aussi Luna en photo en train de nourrir les sombrals ou entourée par les fées. C'est beau.

J'en fais aussi de ma blonde et de son père pendant qu'il lui montre les petites créatures volantes et je souris en voyant la photo prise sur mon écran. Elle est magnifique, ça lui fera de chouettes souvenirs.

Xenophilius aussi prend des photos. Nous avons ça en commun. Des photos des créatures que nous rencontrons, de sa fille, de nous deux marchant devant, de mon approche vers les sombrals que je trouve fascinants et il va même jusqu'à utiliser un sort pour avoir des clichés de nous trois en guise de souvenirs. Je passe vraiment une journée géniale et je ne vois pas du tout le temps passer si bien que nous sommes déjà le soir et que dès demain, je devrai rentrer chez moi pour quelques semaines avant que Luna ne vienne à la maison.

Comme toutes les nuits, elle finit par me rejoindre et s'allonge contre moi. Je profite de ces instants parce que je sais que dès demain, nous devrons nous séparer pour quelques jours. Xenophilius ne dit rien. En fait, il n'a jamais rien dit. Il est un peu comme Sev', tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que son enfant soit heureux, qu'importe le reste. Je l'aime bien.

Lorsque le matin pointe le bout de son nez, je grogne. Le réveil est difficile. Luna se blottit un peu plus contre moi et je l'entends rouspéter contre les rayons de soleil qui s'échappent par la maigre ouverture dans les rideaux que j'avais laissée pour ne pas être dans le noir le plus complet.

Après un bref moment câlin, Luna file prendre une douche. Je l'aurais bien rejointe mais je ne suis pas certain que son père apprécierait alors j'attends patiemment mon tour en caressant mon chat qui a dormi avec nous. Je comate un peu avant de me lever et de descendre dans la petite cuisine.

Je salue Mr Lovegood d'un mouvement de tête et je sors m'asseoir sur le perron pour fumer une clope. Il profite de l'absence de sa fille pour me rejoindre et pose des questions sur mon monde et sur la cigarette que je fume. Je lui propose d'essayer mais il tousse salement et renonce sans comprendre comment je peux respirer cette merde. Je lui parle du monde moldu et ses réactions me font bien rire.

On voit qu'il n'a sans doute jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Je pourrais l'emmener une fois mais je ne suis pas certain que les choses se passeraient bien. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir et, s'il est déjà perçu comme un original parmi les sorciers, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne finisse chez les fous dans le monde disons normal.

Je lui montre ce qu'est un téléphone, lui parle des fêtes qu'il y a là-bas, de l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi et réponds patiemment à toutes ses questions. Je pourrais peut-être lui apprendre à composer des messages et à appeler sa fille et je pourrais même lui offrir un téléphone si jamais je suis invité pour les prochaines fêtes.

De mon côté, j'apprends que chaque festivité est importante dans le monde sorcier et j'en apprends beaucoup. Les relations amoureuses ne sont pas du tout vue de la même façon et je comprends qu'avec Luna, le fait d'avoir eut un rapport ensemble et de nous être mutuellement offerts des bijoux a fait de nous des fiancés officieux.

**– J'aimerais officialiser votre relation par une cérémonie. Rien de bien méchant, on peut faire ça à quatre avec les témoins mais ça me rassurerait de vous savoir ensemble selon les lois de ton monde et du mien.**

J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on peut prendre à la légère mais c'est quelque chose que je comprends. Après tout, dans le monde sorcier, les rapports sexuels ne sont autorisés qu'une fois fiancés. C'est très sérieux, tout le contraire du monde dans lequel j'ai grandi et fait mes premiers pas dans la sexualité. Ici, tout n'est qu'ambition politique, d'alliances entre différentes lignées, de rapport de sang, bref, beaucoup trop de choses.

Je fais bien comprendre à Xenophilius que je respecterai sa fille et la relation que nous avons ensemble, qu'elle compte pour moi bien sûr, mais j'insiste sur le fait que pour moi, il n'y a aucun jeu politique et de sang stupide. Le père de ma blonde rit sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Il dit que je lui rappelle Pandore, sa femme et la mère de Luna. J'en apprends peu sur elle parce que Xeno reste discret et que je remarque que la perte de son épouse l'affecte beaucoup mais j'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que Luna est son portrait craché et que nous sommes exactement comme eux au même âge.

Sa remarque m'interpelle mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger. Luna vient de terminer de prendre une douche et vient m'enlacer doucement par derrière. J'attrape sa main et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en guise de bonjour avant de me lever. Je remarque alors qu'elle a les cheveux mouillés et lui chaparde l'essuie qu'elle tient pour les lui sécher un peu avant d'aller prendre une douche à mon tour.

Comme il a fait particulièrement chaud, je profite de ma douche pour me rafraichir avant d'enfiler un truc confortable. Je ne traine pas trop parce que ma blonde m'attend pour le déjeuner et nous dévorons nos omelettes avec nos tranches de lard fumé. C'est gras mais c'est bon alors je mange davantage comme un morfal que comme quelqu'un de réellement civilisé mais on ne me refera pas, il est trop tard pour ça je pense.

Lorsque nous débarrassons, je jette un œil à l'horloge et découvre que Sev' doit venir me chercher dans deux heures à peine. Je laisse les elfes s'occuper de la vaisselle et grimpe à l'étage pour faire mon sac. Luna s'assied sur le coin de mon lit et je remarque à ses traits qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ravie que je m'en aille, même si c'est pour quelques jours.

Comme mon stage n'a pas lieu avant le mois d'Août et que Luna sera en vacances à cette période là, nous avons convenu de nous retrouver dans à peine une dizaine de jours. J'aimerais juste passer un peu de temps avec Sev' parce que c'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, j'étais plus souvent avec mes amis qu'avec lui. Comme il me l'a souvent répété, c'est normal à mon âge de vouloir trainer avec des ados mais je me suis senti un peu coupable de l'avoir un peu laissé de côté. Surtout quand je n'étais pas bien durant toute cette année à Poudlard. J'aurais dû tenter plus de choses même si nous nous connaissions déjà mais je compte rattraper le temps perdu. Après tout, il y a certainement encore plein de choses que nous pourrions découvrir mutuellement l'un sur l'autre.

**– Lu, c'es juste une dizaine de jours… On reste en contact par sms et je t'appelle tous les deux jours, okay? Et si ça va pas, tu appelles. **

Elle acquiesce mais je sens bien que ça ne suffit pas. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche avant de la faire basculer dans le lit. Ses yeux croisent les miens mais ce n'est pas pour lui faire l'amour que je l'ai allongée. Je me blottis contre elle avant de prendre un des pull que j'ai porté le plus souvent ici, quand il faisait particulièrement frais le matin. Je le lui tends, un peu maladroitement.

**– Mon odeur… Comme ça tu l'auras toujours avec toi… **

Merde, Evan, t'es niais au possible! C'est typique des gonzesses moldues ça, pas de ta blonde!

Luna me regarde avant d'acquiescer et de le prendre. Je soupire. Elle aurait vraiment pu me prendre pour un con mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me chipe des vêtements ou qu'elle me chipait mon lit lorsque je dormais dans les appartements de mon père. C'est peut-être un truc de filles tout court en fait…

Je lui laisse aussi quelques romans qui m'ont plu et qu'elle pourra lire et me rendre lorsqu'elle viendra au manoir. C'est ma façon à moi de lui faire comprendre que nous nous reverrons et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire d'autre pour l'empêcher d'être triste.

Les minutes passent et finalement, Luna décide de m'aider avec mes affaires jusqu'à ce que je termine enfin ma valise même si elle fait davantage tout pour me retarder que pour réellement me donner un coup de main. Un œil à l'horloge tordue m'indique qu'il reste une petite heure seulement avant que Sev' ne vienne me chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Luna le remarque aussi. Ses yeux font beaucoup de voyages entre l'heure et moi et je sais qu'elle risque d'être ainsi jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Pour ne pas que ça se passe ainsi, je décide de lui prendre la main et je l'entraine dehors, loin des horloges et sous le soleil qui commence déjà à chauffer alors qu'il n'est même pas dix heure. Les chats miaulent mais reste dans la maison pour profiter de la fraicheur et j'entraine ma blonde jusque dans la forêt.

Une fois de plus, nous nous promenons et je fais exprès de passer devant l'endroit des sombrals pour aller les nourrir une dernière fois en guise d'au revoir. Nous marchons un peu et je prends quelques photos de nous deux pour que Luna puisse les regarder si je lui manque. C'est niais mais je sais qu'elle attache beaucoup d'importance aux photos et aux souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle a emménagé dans le dortoir des Serpentard, j'ai remarqué qu'elle conservait précieusement les photos de sa mère et de son père et, depuis peu, une photo de nous deux qu'elle avait mise sur sa table de nuit dans sa chambre ici.

Lorsque nous revenons, Sev' est dans la petite cuisine, occupé à boire un café. Il me salue, ravi de me voir en forme malgré les messages que je lui envoyais presque tous les soirs pour lui dire que tout se passait bien et que j'avais passé une bonne journée. Luna le salue un peu trop joyeusement pour que ça paraisse naturel mais je ne dis rien et l'embrasse sur la tempe comme pour lui procurer un peu de réconfort.

Mon père discute un peu avec le père de ma blonde et ils conviennent tous les deux que Xenophilius déposera sa fille au manoir dans une dizaine de jours comme prévu. Ils parlent également de se retrouver et de boire un café juste tous les deux et je m'enthousiasme à l'idée que mon père pourrait peut-être se faire des amis et me laisser le manoir désert où je pourrai tranquillement copuler avec ma copine. Vous allez dire que le sexe est ma priorité n° 1 mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas! Pas totalement.

Après quelques biscuits, il achève sa tasse de café et se lève. C'est le signal que nous partons. Je remercie Xeno de m'avoir accueilli durant les vacances et enlace ma blonde avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

**– On se retrouve dans dix jours. D'ici là, sms, appels, tout ce que tu veux à n'importe quelle heure, ok?**

Elle acquiesce et me sourit doucement. C'est bien mieux. Je sais qu'elle a tout le temps été avec moi jusque maintenant et en plus, elle a pris l'habitude de toujours dormir avec quelqu'un mais je sais que ça ira. Tout se passera bien et si jamais elle est triste, elle peut toujours m'appeler, je serai toujours disponible pour elle.

Sev' rétrécit mes bagages, les glisse dans sa poche et me laisse prendre mon chat. Luna le caresse pour lui dire au revoir, salue mon père et je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de passer par la cheminée. Nos regards se croisent et c'est à peine si j'entends mon père énoncer notre destination tellement je suis dans notre bulle.

**– Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés.**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je dépose mon chat et le laisse reprendre possession de son domaine avant de récupérer mes affaires pour aller les ranger dans ma chambre. J'envoie presque immédiatement un message à Luna pour lui dire que je pense à elle et, par le même occasion, lui demander son avis sur le premier chapitre d'un livre que je lui ai prêté quand elle l'aura lu. Ça ne m'importe pas particulièrement mais comme elle voudra me répondre le plus vite possible, je sais qu'elle lira le bouquin rapidement. Et dès qu'elle l'aura lu, s'il lui plait autant qu'il m'a plu, elle ne pourra pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait terminé et ça pourra peut-être l'occuper un peu et lui faire oublier mon absence.

**– Evan? Le dîner est bientôt prêt!**

Je bave déjà à la perspective du repas délicieux qui m'attend. L'elfe nous a préparé des lasagnes et ça tombe très bien parce que j'adore ça! Je termine rapidement de ranger les quelques affaires que j'avais avec moi et mets mes vêtements sales dans la manne que les elfes laissent à l'entrée du couloir avant d'embarquer mon téléphone avec moi au cas où j'aurais un appel de ma blonde et de descendre.

Les lasagnes sont délicieuses et Sev' et moi parlons beaucoup. Il me demande de lui raconter mes vacances et je lui parle de Xeno mais de la réserve aussi. Je lui montre les photos que nous avons prises ce jour là et lui demande en retour ce qu'il a fait pendant mon absence.

Sans surprise, mon père a passé sa semaine dans son laboratoire à préparer les potions les plus complexes pour l'infirmerie dès son retour à Poudlard en Septembre mais il a aussi passé son temps libre à imaginer des modifications sur certaines potions pour les rendre meilleures et plus efficaces. J'imagine que c'est là l'idée des vacances qu'il doit se faire: pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sans aucune contrainte.

J'en suis venu à une conclusion: Sev' ne sait vraiment pas s'amuser. Lorsque nous irons en Roumanie, j'essaierai de le décoller un peu de ses chaudrons, ça lui fera du bien. Bon, ok, il a des obligations mais je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais. Je me débrouille pas mal quand il s'agit de faire des potions simples et je devrais être utile, même si ce n'est que pour couper correctement des ingrédients et tout lui préparer en avance pour qu'il n'ait qu'à se concentrer sur le brassage.

Il me parle également de l'avancée de sa potion Tue-loup et je réalise que c'est lui qui l'a inventée, tout comme il est le créateur du veritaserum, le sérum de vérité qui oblige celui qui le boit à ne dire que la vérité. Ce sérum a permis d'élucider bien des cas et je suis ébahi d'apprendre que mon père en est l'auteur. Il me parle des progrès qu'il fait dans la potion pour les loups-garous, de transformations moins douloureuses, de rétablissements plus rapides mais aussi de la baisse d'agressivité chez la créature magique.

Ça doit être bien pour Lupin ça. Il a l'air totalement à côté de ses pompes à chaque fois qu'on approche de la pleine lune et après, n'en parlons pas. On dirait qu'il est passé sous un troupeau de sombrals et grimace à chaque fois qu'il se déplace. Sev' dit que c'est dû aux os qui se cassent, s'étirent et s'allongent pour former l'ossature du loup. C'est un processus très douloureux qui met le corps à rude épreuve et c'est ce même processus qui rend le rétablissement plus long et que mon père entend bien améliorer.

Je profite que nous soyons lancés sur le sujet pour lui parler des autres potions que nous devrons préparer. Il se lève, gagne son laboratoire et revient avec un rouleau de parchemin tellement long qu'il touche le sol. Non mais ils se foutent de qui? Ils savent ce que ça veut dire le mot "VACANCES"? Et quoi, Sev' n'a pas le droit de se reposer? Et s'il voulait passer du temps avec moi, hein?

Je lui prends le parchemin des mains et découvre que la plupart des potions peuvent s'acheter sur le marché. Je questionne Severus mais il avoue que les finances de l'école ne sont pas très bonnes et que le directeur fait des économies là où il peut en mettant les professeurs à contribution. Il m'explique que c'est le professeur Chourave qui met son talent à profit pour lui fournir des plantes de qualité, quant au reste, c'est le professeur Gobe-Planche qui s'en charge avec ses créatures magiques.

Je soupire profondément et Sev' me dévisage.

**– Je comprends que ce soit long, si tu préfères t'amuser… Je peux m'arranger pour que tes amis viennent te rendre visite…**

Quoi? Non! Je suis furax contre le directeur de lui imposer ça mais je ne veux quand même pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il a accepté de faire en moins d'un mois ce qui lui prend presque toutes ses vacances pour profiter du temps qu'il lui reste avec moi et pour que je puisse aller en stage alors non, je vais l'aider même si je ne serai utile que pour les potions simples et la découpe d'ingrédients.

**– Il faudra qu'on discute avec l'autre con et lui expliquer ce que c'est des vraies vacances, il a pas l'air au courant!**

Sev' pouffe. Dumbledore n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et si Severus avait refusé, il l'aurait sans cesse harcelé ou en aurait profité pour l'accabler lorsque les premiers élèves seraient tombés malades et que l'infirmière n'aurait plus de traitements en stock suffisamment nombreux pour tous les soigner. Ça s'appelle du chantage et ça me rappelle pourquoi je n'aime pas cet imbécile de directeur.

**– Tu as déjà regardé ce que je peux faire?**

**– Mmh, malheureusement tu ne pourras pas en faire beaucoup… Il y a les baumes à brasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se gélatinisent et tu pourrais éventuellement t'occuper des ingrédients si tu veux bien…**

J'acquiesce et propose qu'on s'y mette mais Sev' tient à ce que nous profitions de notre journée d'aujourd'hui avant de nous y mettre sérieusement à fond dès demain. La discussion se termine et nous discutons de tout et de rien, laissant ces brassages de côté pour pleinement profiter de nos vacances.

D'après ce qu'il m'a dit et ce que j'ai compris, nous devrions mettre quelques semaines pour venir à bout de tout ça et avec Luna qui vient dans une dizaine de jours, ce sera plus compliqué d'avancer. Certes, elle pourrait s'occuper des ingrédients avec moi mais j'imagine qu'elle a autre chose en tête pour la semaine qu'elle va passer avec moi au manoir.

Sev' me parle aussi d'elle d'ailleurs, il me dit que je pourrais lui faire visiter la forêt jouxtant le manoir, le coin avec le lac, la grande prairie et les endroits où on peut observer un magnifique coucher de soleil. Mon père me propose de lui préparer une chambre mais je lui avoue que Luna passe systématiquement toutes ses nuits avec moi ou presque. Il exige quand même que je lui prépare un petit coin bien à elle et je décide d'attendre la semaine prochaine pour m'y mettre.

En attendant, nous passons la journée à discuter et j'en apprends encore plus sur mon père. Il est un grand amateur de photos et il va même jusqu'à ressortir son propre album qu'il avait conservé et dans lequel il avait trouvé des photos de maman avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte de moi et qu'il ne doive la quitter. Ses photos sont magnifiques, autant les clichés magiques que moldus. Ils dégagent tous un petit quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt mais qui rend tout superbement bien.

Nous regardons ainsi les photos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de préparer le repas du soir. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau pour moi. Avant, c'était les elfes qui s'en occupaient mais Sev' leur a donné des congés comme ça, ça nous permet de passer du temps ensemble tout en apprenant quelque chose. Et c'est ainsi que se passent les jours me séparant d'elle.


	57. Chapter 57

**NdA: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le reste du mois de Juillet se passe bien. Severus et moi avançons dans le brassage des potions. Je garde le contact avec ma blonde et savoure chaque message que je reçois à propos du livre que je lui ai prêté.

Lorsqu'elle revient, une dizaine de jours plus tard, elle est contente de me revoir. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas terminé les potions et je me vois mal laisser tomber Sev' alors qu'il reste une vingtaine de brassages à effectuer. Il me dit pourtant de profiter de ma blonde mais j'hésite.

Finalement, Luna a pris la décision pour nous deux et nous a rejoints pour aider à la découpe d'ingrédients. Nous coupons tout comme il faut et rangeons consciencieusement les morceaux de plantes et d'autres choses non identifiées dans des bocaux étiquetés. Nous passons un après-midi entier à faire ça mais ça ne semble pas la gêner. Elle fait ça avec plaisir et je me sens un peu rassuré.

Je n'aurais pas voulu tout lâcher juste pour être avec elle mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait envie d'être avec moi après dix jours de séparation. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir dû faire ce choix car il sous entendait laisser tomber soit mon père, soit ma copine et ça aurait été la merde.

Nous venons finalement à bout de la liste de potions en onze jours précisément et je suis bien content qu'on ait terminé avant de partir en vacances. Pour l'instant, je profite de ma blonde et lui fais découvrir les alentours de la maison. Comme elle est déjà venue précédemment, elle connait déjà l'intérieur mais elle ne connait pas le reste. Je lui montre la forêt et la guide jusqu'au lac où je vais souvent me promener.

**– Et si on se baignait?**

Hein? Une baignade? Maintenant? C'est vrai que nous sommes au coeur de l'été et qu'il fait assez chaud pour le faire. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu parce que je passais beaucoup de temps dans la fraicheur du laboratoire de Sev' mais depuis la venue de Luna, nous profitons plutôt des heures fraiches soit très tôt le matin et très tard le soir. Le reste du temps, nous restons dans le manoir où les elfes utilisent la magie pour garder les lieux frais en toute heure.

**– Comme ça? **

Luna se mord les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud mais si on y va ainsi, on aura aucun vêtement de rechange et je n'ai pas envie de chopper la crève et de louper mon stage en Roumanie à cause de ça.

**– Mmh, c'est vrai qu'on peut pas se baigner nus…**

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Elle rit de ma gêne alors que je détourne les yeux, horriblement gêné par cette perspective. Bordel, elle nous imaginait nus ici? Et dire que moi je pensais juste qu'on aurait froid avec nos vêtements trempés et qu'on choperait la crève…

**– Dis…Dis pas n'importe quoi! Viens, on va bientôt manger…**

J'attrape Luna par la main et la tire à ma suite à travers la forêt pour regagner le manoir et se préparer à manger.

**– Tu…tu peux demander à ton père de t'envoyer un maillot si tu veux…**

**– Bonne idée! **

Luna rit et me suit jusque dans le manoir où Sev' est en train de mettre la table. Ma blonde lui demande poliment si elle peut passer un appel rapide par cheminette à son père et court lui demander de lui expédier un maillot quelconque pendant que j'installe les assiettes à table et que je nourris nos compagnons à quatre pattes qui semblent visiblement aussi affamés que nous.

Au menu du jour, c'est un plat froid, parfait par ce temps caniculaire. Il fait super chaud et je me demande encore comment j'arrive à tenir debout par des températures pareilles. Remarque, même si je meurs de chaud, je préfère encore ça à l'humidité et au froid de l'automne et de l'hiver. Au moins, ici, mes anciennes fractures et ma rupture récente du tendon ne me font pas mal du tout et je peux profiter allègrement de mes journées en courant et en volant un peu aux premières et aux dernières heures du jour, lorsque le soleil part se coucher et que les températures se font plus fraiches.

Luna apprécie la cuisine de Sev' et il en est très content même si je soupçonne les elfes de lui avoir donné un coup de main. Remarque, vu comment il s'en sort en potions, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il gère totalement dans le domaine de la cuisine! Même lorsque nous avons fait à maintes reprises des gâteaux, ils étaient parfaits à chaque fois parce qu'il respectait scrupuleusement la recette sans jamais se tromper. C'était pareil pour la cuisson et il lui arrivait de me préparer lui-même quelques plats avant que je n'aille à Poudlard ou pendant les vacances.

Nous débarrassons tranquillement nos assiettes et nous nous posons dans le canapé pour digérer. Sev' s'installe avec nous et nous sert une limonade glacée pour nous rafraichir tous les deux. Il nous regarde tous les deux, attendant probablement que Luna ou moi brisions le silence mais je suis trop mal à l'aise pour ça et je préfère m'en abstenir, même si c'est avec lui. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de ces silences dans le passé que je suis mal à l'aise de les rompre. Luna le fait pourtant sans difficulté et remercie mon père pour la limonade en disant qu'elle est délicieuse.

Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle parce qu'elle aime beaucoup de choses. Je pense que c'était plus une façon d'entamer une conversation que de réellement complimenter mon père mais ça marche. Il la remercie et lui demande comment se sont passés ses examens et le début de ses vacances. Avec surprise, je constate que malgré toutes nos révisions, elle doute un peu sur ses résultats.

Mon père lui parle de son examen théorique de potions qu'il a corrigé lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard et lui fait savoir que cette partie s'est bien passée. Pour le reste, tout dépend de lui, bien sûr, mais des examinateurs aussi.

Ma blonde est soulagée, je peux le voir à son visage. Elle sait que la pratique s'est bien déroulée mais elle avait craint d'avoir fait de grosses erreurs en théorie en mélangeant tout. Moi je sais que non, on a trop révisé pour qu'elle ait des mauvaises notes. Si elle, elle en a, moi je suis complètement foutu alors!

Ma remarque achève de la détendre et elle rit. Elle enchaine ensuite sur ses vacances où elle est partie visiter des réserves comme celle que j'ai vue avec son père et qu'elle a passé le reste de son temps à ranger ses affaires, lire le roman que je lui ai prêté et qu'elle a finalement adoré et qu'elle avait hâte de venir ici.

J'imagine bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Nous passons toutes nos nuits ensemble et c'est à peine si elle ne vient pas squatter la salle de bain lorsque je prends un bain, juste pour me tenir compagnie.

L'idée d'être suivi comme un poussin qui suivrait sa mère m'amuse beaucoup et, plus d'une fois, je me suis retourné pour l'embrasser sur le front ou la bouche et raviver un sourire sur ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une communication se déclare par cheminette. Sev' s'excuse et va prendre l'appel. Luna en profite pour se blottir contre moi pendant que je bois ma limonade et je l'embrasse sur la tempe. Du canapé, j'entends la voix de Sev' rapidement rejointe par une voix d'homme que je reconnais. Luna me regarde et je comprends qu'elle aussi a reconnu la voix de son père.

Elle me délaisse totalement pour quitter le salon et regagne la cheminée. Je la suis à quelques secondes d'intervalles et découvre les deux hommes occupés à discuter du séjour de ma blonde parmi nous.

**– Bonjour Evan!**

**– Bonjour Mr Lovegood!**

**– Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de m'appeler Xeno?**

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'il me l'a dit plusieurs fois pendant mon séjour chez eux mais si je me permets d'appeler mon père "Sev'", j'ai encore du mal à appeler le père de ma copine par un diminutif. Du moins, à voix haute. J'esquisse un sourire maladroit et croise son regard amusé.

**– Encore une fois je pense.**

Il rit de ma remarque et Sev' lui propose de se joindre à nous quelques minutes, le temps de boire un café ou une limonade. Mon père s'isole pour préparer la boisson et Luna accapare aussitôt son père en s'accrochant à son bras. Elle lui parle sans retenue aucune de son séjour ici, du brassage de potions, des compliments de mon père quant à son examen théorique et des beaux endroits que je lui ai déjà fait visiter.

Ce n'est pas très difficile de la satisfaire, je l'avoue bien volontiers. Elle aime autant se promener que de rester lovée contre moi dans le lit, dans le canapé ou dans l'herbe ou encore de jouer avec nos compagnons à quatre pattes qui sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait des chatons tiens, ce serait marrant! On aurait tout une tripotée d'Onyx-Féline! L'idée m'amuse et fait naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Xeno tend un paquet à sa fille et je découvre un bikini noir plutôt sexy. Luna a un énorme sourire. Oh putain, je suis foutu! Luna le remercie et me regarde, heureuse.

**– On pourra se baigner comme ça, Evan!**

J'acquiesce. Oui oui, on va pouvoir se baigner… si je ne te saute pas dessus avant… Le noir ça va très bien aux blondes et imaginer la mienne dans ce petit bikini sexy me ferait bien bander d'anticipation. Je me retiens cependant parce que son père est encore là et que je suis un bon garçon. Je prends mon mal en patience et j'attends que Xeno reparte en contenant au mieux ma frustration.

Il me pose des questions sur ce que nous allons faire et je lui parle du lac où Luna a proposé que nous nous baignons et je lui parle d'une promenade dans le monde moldu. Ma blonde est surprise. Elle n'est pas la seule. Même Sev' ne savait rien de ce que je préparais.

**– Evan?**

**– J…J'ai pensé que tu voudrais rencontrer Phil' et Greg'… **

Elle sourit et acquiesce vivement. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse. Ce n'était pas faisable la première fois mais si son père est d'accord, c'est l'occasion rêvée d'aller se promener du côté moldu et de visiter plein de trucs. Et puis, il y a quelques pantalons particulièrement moulants qui pourraient très bien aller à ma copine et ce serait l'occasion de faire du shopping.

Xeno sait qui sont ces deux personnes, je lui en ai déjà parlé lorsque je suis allé chez lui. Et puis, je tiens toujours mes promesses. À mon grand soulagement, le père de ma blonde accepte et lui demande de bien se tenir pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis. Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Luna a lu beaucoup de romans moldus et tout ce qui fait partie du quotidien des humains normaux, je le lui ai expliqué. Elle sera peut-être surprise de voir un éclairage avec interrupteur ou entendre une radio mais je sais qu'elle ne posera pas de questions, du moins pas en pleine rue.

Xeno repart finalement après avoir donné quelques recommandations à sa fille et l'avoir embrassée sur le front exactement comme je le fais. Il est à peine quatorze heure lorsqu'il s'en va et le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Nous discutons encore un peu et Severus parle d'améliorations à faire sur sa dernière potion. Luna et moi décidons de retourner au lac pour profiter de la fraicheur de l'eau et nous baigner.

Luna s'isole dans la salle de bain pour se changer et mettre son ensemble sous ses vêtements et attacher ses cheveux en tresse. Elle ressort finalement avec un short court et un top moulant. Je me glisse à sa suite pour troquer mon short contre un short de bain et quitte la salle de bain avec un sac contenant des essuies de bain, des vêtements secs et, après un regard extrêmement provocateur de Luna, je fais demi tour pour récupérer ma boite de capotes dans ma chambre. L'été sera chaud. Très chaud.

Luna ne me presse pas pour retourner au lac contrairement à ce que je pensais. Elle marche devant moi et je la rattrape en quelques enjambées pour venir glisser sa main dans la mienne. Elle sourit et resserre un peu plus ses doigts autour des miens et c'est le seul contact que nous échangeons jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la grande étendue d'eau.

On a de la chance parce qu'à quelques mètres près, il n'aurait pas fait partie de la propriété des Prince et nous n'aurions pas pu nous y baigner ainsi, avec potentiellement des promeneurs autour. Ici il fait beau, très chaud même mais l'eau est à la bonne température, juste ce qu'il nous faut pour nous rafraichir sans souffrir d'un choc thermique.

Sans gêne aucune, Luna enlève son haut suivi rapidement de son petit short et me regarde à mon tour ôter mon t-shirt rouge. Heureusement, j'ai pris soin d'enlever mon collier pour ne pas l'abîmer et je l'ai laissé dans la salle de bain avec le bracelet que j'ai offert à ma blonde. De ce que Sev' m'a une fois expliqué et que j'ai compris, l'échange de pierres signifie un amour partagé et, dans le monde sorcier, on peut l'assimiler à un pacte de fiançailles.

Mon père m'a dit que les sorciers pouvaient se montrer assez vieux jeu dans ce domaine et j'avoue que, si j'aime Luna, je n'envisage pourtant pas de courir sur la route de la vie, me fiancer avec elle, l'épouser et lui faire des enfants sur à peine une année. Je ne suis pas comme ça et puis… c'est mon premier engagement, un vrai je veux dire, pas juste un plan cul quoi. Je dois comprendre que c'est différent et que, dans le monde sorcier, les relations sont très intimes et chaque geste a sa signification.

Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de tout cela à Luna. Je pense que nous sommes bien ensemble et mon cadeau était davantage quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule que pour lui offrir des fiançailles avec moi. Je ne sais pas si elle le sait mais je compte bien essayer de vivre une relation à long terme avec ma blonde.

Après tout, elle est celle qui me comprend le mieux et qui trouve toujours les mots et les gestes pour me rassurer. Je crois qu'en dehors de ma famille, elle est pour moi ce qui est de plus précieux et je ne supporterais pas de la voir malheureuse.

**– Tu viens?**

Je reviens à moi et constate une fois de plus que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, comme à mon habitude. Je la regarde et je remarque qu'elle est déjà dans l'eau. Elle s'avance vers le centre et l'eau lui arrive à présent à mi-cuisses. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de mater ses fesses et, totalement obsédé par elles, je m'avance à mon tour sans même réagir à la fraicheur de l'eau.

Je vais enlacer ma blonde par derrière et l'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Elle sourit.

**– Elle est bonne.**

Pour toute réponse, Luna marmonne un oui et, taquin, je décide de reculer pour l'asperger d'une grande gerbe d'eau. Surprise, elle laisse échapper un cri aigu avant de se retourner pour me faire face. Elle est légèrement mouillée et les gouttelettes d'eau ruissellent sur sa peau et son bikini. Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher d'aller au contact de son corps mais mon geste ne lui échappe pas et elle profite de ma distraction pour m'asperger à mon tour en plein visage.

**– Pervers!**

Je ris. Oui, je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien de le nier, je suis un pervers, non, je ne suis pas accro à ce genre de choses, je suis accro à ce genre de choses AVEC MA BLONDE et ça, c'est complètement différent! Depuis que je suis avec elle, pas une fois je n'ai été voir ailleurs et pourtant, si j'avais gardé mon attitude en passant d'un monde à l'autre, j'aurais probablement couché avec plus de la moitié des filles de l'école, sans doute de la troisième à la septième année sans problème.

Leur âge ne m'a jamais dérangé. Lorsque je fuguais de l'orphelinat, il m'arrivait parfois de me promener et de rencontrer des gamines paumées qui n'attendaient qu'un regard de ma part pour se jeter dans mes bras. Des filles comme ça, j'en ai eu à la pelle mais je préfère les femmes plus âgées. Plus mûres physiquement et mentalement parlant.

Lorsque j'avais à peine quinze ans et que je squattais les rues, trempé par la pluie, j'avais été interpellé par une femme qui voulait m'inviter le temps de m'abriter de cette déferlante. Inutile de dire que je suis allé chez elle et que j'y suis resté. Toute la nuit. Elle m'a appris bien des choses mais je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Elle se sentait seule je pense, tout comme moi à l'époque.

C'est différent avec ma blonde aujourd'hui. J'ai changé et je compte bien resté celui que je suis devenu. Même si je continue de penser, il faut que je comprenne que mon passé est définitivement derrière moi et que j'aurai beau le retourner dans tous les sens, cela n'y changera rien et ne changera pas celui que je suis au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Luna doit voir ma mine légèrement plus sombre parce qu'elle s'empresse aussitôt de m'asperger de nouveau pour me changer les idées. Je l'arrose à mon tour et, imperceptiblement, je me rapproche d'elle avant de me jeter sur elle et nous tombons tous les deux dans l'eau dans un grand cri.

Luna se dégage de mon étreinte et se redresse aussitôt pour enlever la mèche de cheveux qui lui colle désormais au visage et je la découvre complètement trempée et son petit ensemble sexy se plaque délicieusement sur ses courbes. Sans hésiter, je fonds sur ses lèvres et m'empare de ses joues pour presser davantage encore si c'était possible ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Luna m'enlace et notre baiser se fait plus intense encore. Je me saisis de ses bras pour les mettre autour de ma nuque et une main au creux de ses reins l'invite à me chevaucher. La suite, j'imagine que vous la connaissez.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Luna dort encore, toujours blottie contre moi. Il est encore tôt mais je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, pas après le rêve particulièrement érotique que j'ai fait à propos de nous deux.

Hier, nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois, à quelques mètres à peine du lac jusqu'à ce que nous n'en puissions plus. Complètement nus, à peine recouvert d'une serviette, nous nous sommes étendus sur l'herbe et nous avons profité des rayons du soleil qui nous réchauffaient doucement. Je serais bien resté là bas plus longtemps encore si ma blonde n'avait pas commencé à avoir froid lorsque le vent s'était levé et qu'elle ne s'était pas rhabillée.

Sev' n'a fait aucun commentaire lorsque nous sommes revenus, des heures plus tard, les cheveux secs et plein d'herbe. C'est vrai que nous avons beaucoup roulé par terre lors de nos ébats, je m'étais même fait la réflexion qu'on venait de tourner à nouveau la scène du Roi Lion entre Simba et Nalla. J'ai ri sans pouvoir me contrôler. Luna n'a pas compris, même avec mes explications et je lui ai promis que je les lui montrerais.

Bien sûr, ce sont de vagues souvenirs parce que mon premier orphelinat était bien trop pauvre pour s'offrir le luxe d'avoir une télévision et un lecteur dvd encore moins et parce que le deuxième, je n'étais déjà plus moi-même et j'avais refusé de me mêler aux autres pour regarder les dessins animés.

Je montrais déjà mon côté marginal à l'époque. C'est marrant de me dire que je n'ai pas tant changé que ça depuis et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'aurais été si ma mère était toujours en vie. Aurai-je fait la connaissance de mon père? Aurai-je tout de même connu ma blonde qui a fait de moi celui que je suis devenu?

Contre moi, Luna gémit et je resserre mon étreinte sur elle. Sans le vouloir, je la réveille et la regarde ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je remarque des perles d'eau couler de ses yeux. Je sais qu'elle ne pleure pas, ça lui arrive toujours lorsqu'elle se réveille et qu'elle baille comme ça.

Ses yeux dérivent naturellement vers l'horloge magique pour découvrir qu'il est à peine cinq heures Elle grogne un peu parce que nous nous sommes couchés assez tard hier soir enfin, ce matin plutôt. Nous avons beaucoup bavardé, refusant d'aller dormir sagement, avons bu quelques verres en faisant des parties de cartes, tantôt à deux, tantôt à trois avec Sev' qui s'est avéré très doué pour bluffer le fourbe. L'exemple parfait du Serpentard il a dit. Mon cul ouais! Je me suis fait plumer comme un bleu!

À force de réclamer des revanches, nous n'avons rejoint nos chambres que vers une ou deux heure du matin. J'étais tellement crevé que j'avais refusé de prendre une seconde douche après celle que j'avais prise en revenant du lac pour la deuxième fois.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y avait pas trente-six activités qui pouvaient nous tenir aussi longtemps loin de chez nous et j'imagine que Sev' se doute clairement de ce qu'on a dû faire dans le bois mais il ne dit rien. J'ai déjà eu le discours sur le sérieux de ma relation avec Luna et sur l'importance de nous protéger et je respecte ça même si nous étions aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Greg' avait aussi tenté de me faire le même discours lorsqu'il avait surpris Sandy en train de me sucer la queue mais je l'avais envoyé se faire voir d'un majeur bien dressé. Je ne l'avais pas attendu pour découvrir les joies d'une vie sexuelle active. Très active.

J'avais tenté la même chose avec Sev' mais il m'avait fait clairement comprendre de la fermer en me disant que dans le monde sorcier, c'était important et je l'avais écouté sagement en riant des rougeurs omniprésentes qui ornaient ses joues tout le long de son discours.

Nous avons finalement passé tout notre temps entre quelques balades dans le vaste domaine des Prince jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment fatidique: faire visiter le monde moldu et plus particulièrement les personnes qui comptent pour moi à ma blonde. À vrai dire, je suis un peu plus nerveux que je ne le croyais. Je suis même beaucoup plus stressé qu'elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Je sais pourtant qu'elle ne dira ou ne fera rien de bizarre mais la soirée précédant notre départ, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répéter inlassablement les mêmes consignes pour se tenir le plus normalement possible. Heureusement, je sais qu'elle n'utilisera pas sa magie parce qu'il y a une restriction sur les mineurs et qu'elle ne tient pas à être contrôlée par le Ministère et à recevoir une sanction. C'est déjà un soulagement en plus et de la pression en moins.

Mais rien n'y fait, je reste un peu nerveux à l'idée de cette rencontre. J'ai prévenu Luna que Greg' et Phil' ignoraient tout du monde magique et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle fera attention à ce qu'elle leur dira même si je sais qu'elle restera prudente et attentive à ce genre de détails. Elle a d'ailleurs été la première à me poser la question sur leurs connaissances du monde magique alors que j'avais complètement omis la chose.

Dans le lit, juste avant de m'endormir, Luna vient m'enlacer une nouvelle fois par derrière et son corps épouse le mien, installé en cuiller. Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de venir m'embrasser dans la nuque. Une de ses mains vient m'enlacer d'un côté et je la prends entre mes doigts avant de la serrer un peu plus fort pour lui faire comprendre que j'apprécie le geste et que ça me réconforte plus que je ne pourrais l'avouer avec des mots.

**– Tout se passera bien, Evan, cesse de t'inquiéter. **

Elle a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de s'emballer pour ça, je fais confiance à Luna et je veux le lui prouver alors je me détends de mon mieux. Je prends une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre moi et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle achève de m'apaiser et, sans même m'en rendre compte je parviens finalement à m'endormir pour ne me réveiller qu'au petit matin.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai la surprise de constater que ma nuit n'a pas été aussi agitée que je ne le pensais et je crois que ça ne peut venir que de Luna. Elle s'est blottie contre moi avant que je me rendorme et pratiquement tout le temps, elle m'a murmuré des paroles réconfortantes qui m'ont apaisé plus que je ne le pensais et qui m'ont permis de dormir sereinement alors que j'étais pourtant tendu.

Je m'étire et constate que Luna n'est pas là mais j'imagine qu'elle doit déjà être sous la douche. Depuis le début des vacances, depuis qu'elle est à la maison en fait, je me lève toujours en dernier. Ça amuse beaucoup Sev' parce que nous nous battions pour être le premier debout avant mais j'imagine que ça doit le rassurer de savoir que je dors bien et qu'en plus, je passe de longues nuits sans faire le moindre cauchemar.

La référence à mon orphelinat, mon retour dans le monde moldu et le fait d'avoir évoqué mon passé avec Xeno n'avaient pourtant pas dû raviver de bons souvenirs mais je suis content que mes crises soient restées derrière moi et qu'elles ne soient pas prêtes de me rattraper.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je découvre que Luna sort tout juste de la douche. Comme nous nous sommes baignés hier, elle a préféré se laver les cheveux encore une fois et les sèche tranquillement avec une serviette. Pour notre sortie, elle a revêtu un pantalon jean classique avec un haut noir à fines bretelles. Je crois que les filles appellent ça un top. C'est une tenue sage, à l'opposé de son caractère parfois bien trempé et elle porte en guise d'accessoires le bracelet que je lui ai offert.

Maintenant que j'y pense, hormis lorsqu'elle allait prendre sa douche ou que nous sommes allés nous baigner au lac, elle ne l'a jamais retiré et elle le garde toujours avec elle, même lorsqu'elle dort.  
C'est vrai qu'elle avait été particulièrement touchée de recevoir un cadeau. L'un de ses premiers d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Je me souviens encore de la bouffée de rage qui m'était montée lorsqu'elle avait révélé que durant ces cinq années, jamais elle ne s'était fait d'amis à part la seule qui l'avait trahi comme la connasse qu'elle était. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que les choses ne sont pas seulement différentes pour moi, elles le sont aussi pour elle.

Certes, elle n'a toujours personne avec qui s'entendre dans sa propre maison mais elle m'a moi et pas mal de Serpentard. C'est cool que je sois lié à Draco, ça crée un lien direct' avec le "Prince" des Serpentard comme on aime l'appeler et Luna étant son amie, elle est progressivement devenue au fil des jours un serpent à part entière.

Avec le temps, chacun s'est habitué à la voir entrer dans la salle commune et à la remarquer lorsqu'elle s'incrustait à table avec nous au début mais du moment qu'elle ne causait aucun problème et qu'en plus, elle était ma copine et que j'étais le fils du directeur des Serpentard, inutile de dire que les seuls à qui ça posait problème avaient vite fait de se taire.

En guise de bonjour, elle délaisse la serviette qui tombe de ses cheveux et vient m'embrasser dans un baiser assez taquin. Elle insiste, juste assez pour me réveiller et, lorsque mes mains s'accrochent à sa taille, elle se défile aussitôt en riant et en me disant de me dépêcher. Elle m'a eu là.

Je prends une douche rapide mais, contrairement à d'habitude, je tente de choisir une tenue plus ou moins correcte. Je suis plus l'ado débraillé avec les baggy qui lui tombent en bas des fesses, qui fume et qui baise tout ce qui bouge.

Bon, je suis pas devenu le mec hautain qui met des pantalons à pinces et ça n'arrivera jamais mais je troque mes pantalons un peu trop large pour un jean plus slim et enfile un t-shirt sobre rouge sang sans inscription pour changer. Je tente comme je peux de coiffer mes cheveux beaucoup trop longs et je descends finalement prendre mon petit déjeuner constitué de viennoiseries en tout genre.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je remarque Sev' qui arque un sourcil par-dessus son journal qu'il délaisse volontiers pour entamer une conversation. Il relève mon effort vestimentaire et je hausse les épaules. J'étais con à l'époque, je suis plus le même maintenant et puis, j'ai pas envie qu'on pense que Luna sort avec un délinquant.

Luna, elle, me complimente, un sourire doux sur les lèvres en croquant dans son pain au chocolat. Elle est mignonne comme ça. Sev' prévient qu'il a reçu des nouvelles de Greg' nous disant que Phil' n'était pas là mais qu'il rentrerait dans l'après-midi.

Pour faire passer ma nervosité et pour ne pas tourner comme un animal en cage, je propose à ma blonde de faire le tour des quartiers à pieds et de s'y promener pour faire un peu de shopping.

Elle parle d'argent sorcier et mon père lui propose de changer la monnaie afin qu'elle puisse s'acheter des trucs en tout genre. Inconsciemment, je l'imagine s'acheter certaines tenues que j'avais déjà remarquées en m'achetant des fringues et je sens ma queue se réveiller doucement dans mon pantalon à cette perspective. Je lui adresse aussitôt un regard noir et elle achève de se planquer. Non, c'est non.

Après nous être brossés les dents et avoir enfilé des chaussures, nous quittons finalement les lieux en compagnie de Severus.

**– Je te fais confiance, Evan, pas de bêtises ok? S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu as ton téléphone.**

J'acquiesce. Ouais, je sais. Mais je me fais pas de soucis. Je connais les quartiers comme ma poche et je sais quels coins sont calmes et lesquels sont à éviter si on ne tient pas à avoir des emmerdes.

Sev' me prend le bras et je prends la main de ma blonde. Sans surprise, nous arrivons au chaudron baveur et nous traversons la salle pour nous rendre de l'autre côté. Luna serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et je découvre son visage. C'est sa première fois dans le monde moldu et, visiblement, elle est déjà très excitée à l'idée de découvrir plein de trucs!

Je la tire à ma suite et Sev' me dit qu'il va sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'il nous rejoindra pour aller voir mes deux amis. J'inspire une bonne fois, acquiesce et Luna me suit sagement jusqu'à la sortie du pub.

Nous sommes en plein centre ville mais ce n'est pas bondé par les voitures. Comme les vacances ont aussi commencé ici, il y a beaucoup moins de monde sur les routes et le coin est assez calme. Je me tourne vers ma blonde et découvre son regard totalement ébahi alors qu'elle scrute tout du ciel au trottoir où nous sommes.

Ses yeux voyagent partout, ils se posent sur les voitures garées à quelques pas de nous, sur les feux verts qui laissent passer les véhicules, sur les lampadaires pourtant éteints et sur les maisons qu'elle trouve étranges. C'est pourtant normal ici. Je me marre parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que de toutes les habitations, c'est bien la sienne la plus farfelue.

Je réalise que ça fait beaucoup de choses à découvrir et j'ai moi-même pensé à quelques endroits où j'aimerais l'emmener. Bien évidemment, il y a le magasin de fringues auquel je pensais pas plus tard que la veille mais il y a aussi le grand parc où j'aimais bien me poser lorsque j'avais besoin d'évacuer de la tension. Je n'ai jamais emmené aucune fille là-bas maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un peu comme un repaire secret, l'endroit où je me rendais quand je voulais avoir la paix.

Il y a aussi le cimetière où maman est. J'aimerais vraiment l'y emmener pour qu'elle puisse faire sa connaissance. C'est peut-être un peu glauque dit comme ça mais je m'adresse souvent à ma mère en pensées, surtout le matin ou tard le soir, avant de m'endormir. Je lui parle généralement de tout mais je dois dire que ces derniers mois, le prénom de Luna est revenu très souvent dans mes confidences mentales.

Luna revient à elle et je constate à présent qu'elle me regarde, son petit sac en bandoulière noir reposant à son côté. Il y a aussi des trucs que je voulais qu'elle puisse gouter comme des frites, un bon mcdo, bref, de la malbouffe terriblement bonne.

Ça fait beaucoup de choses en fait et je réalise que nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout faire mais je veux qu'elle voit le plus de choses possibles alors je ne traine pas et décide de me diriger vers la grande avenue où se trouve tous les magasins de fringues.

Luna fait les yeux ronds. Elle est surprise et sa remarque m'arrache aussitôt un fou rire que je n'arrive pas à contrôler.

**– Ce sont tous des magasins de vêtements?**

J'acquiesce. Elle est vraiment bluffée et je découvre à nouveau son visage de petite fille. Je lui adresse quelques consignes avant de l'entrainer vers un magasin où les vendeurs nous accueillent. Luna répond poliment à leurs salutations avant de se mettre à chercher après des vêtements, à l'affut de tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

**– J'aurais dû demander à papa de m'envoyer plus d'argent, c'est magnifique!**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Oui, sur ce coup là elle est absolument comme toutes les filles, il n'y a aucun doute. Elle prend divers hauts et s'apprête à aller en caisse lorsque je lui propose d'essayer pour voir la taille. Luna est surprise car elle sait que je suis au courant pour les sorts qui permettent d'ajuster les vêtements sur le corps mais je hausse les épaules.

**– Je veux voir si ça te va bien…**

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle acquiesce et je la guide vers une cabine où elle peut tout essayer. Elle se plaint d'un truc dur et je dois lui expliquer que c'est un antivol et qu'il sert à ne pas sortir avec les vêtements en douce du magasin. Une fois de plus, Luna est surprise mais s'abstient de tout commentaire parce que nous sommes entourés de gens. Elle passe plutôt les fringues une à une et je la complimente sur ses choix vestimentaires. Canon. Je profite qu'elle soit en train de se regarder dans le miroir pour aller lui chercher un slim particulièrement moulant et imitation cuir ainsi qu'une veste en cuir qui m'a tapé dans l'œil et le lui rapporter avec un haut vert typiquement serpentard.

Elle enfile l'ensemble et je ne résiste pas au plaisir d'aller la bécoter sous les regards amusés des vendeuses.

**– T'es belle!**

Luna rougit et cède volontiers. Elle se regarde et je vois ses yeux bifurquer sur ma propre veste.

**– On est jumeaux!**

Je ris de sa remarque. Oui, c'est vrai dans un certain sens. J'ai un jean classique contrairement à elle, mais pour le reste, tout concorde. Après moult essais, elle décide de passer en caisse et je lui offre généreusement l'ensemble que je lui ai proposé. Elle est heureuse, ça se voit et j'en profite pour l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Nous continuons de nous promener et Luna cède volontiers sur une paire de talons relativement sage mais élégante et je l'encourage à craquer. Elle s'offre ainsi une tenue complète, une paire de chaussures, des bijoux et nous quittons l'avenue commerçante complètement épuisés par la chaleur et nos essayages parce que oui, moi aussi j'ai craqué.

Comme il fait chaud et que je commence doucement à avoir faim et qu'elle aussi, je l'emmène au mcdo avant qu'il ne soit plein. Je lui fais signe de s'installer et je me lève pour aller commander.

Sans surprise, je découvre un mec assis avec ses potes en train de lorgner Luna et un regard noir de ma part suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Je me tourne vers ma blonde qui m'adresse un sourire radieux et je lui souris en retour avant d'aller chercher de quoi remplir nos estomacs.

Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime puisque tout est nouveau, je prends en fonction de nos gouts et de ce que je l'ai déjà vue manger et décide de choisir un peu de tout. J'attends patiemment, récupère les plateaux avec un serveur et ramène tout vers notre table où ma blonde m'applaudit, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui, ça va être une belle journée, et elle ne fait que commencer.


	58. Chapter 58

**Nda: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour la suite!**

* * *

Luna découvre avec plaisir tout ce que j'ai choisi et fond littéralement devant le milkshake kinder bueno que je lui ai pris. Elle adore ça d'ailleurs! C'est vrai que ça n'existe pas chez eux ça puisque les sorciers ont leurs propres friandises. Je sais qu'il y a un petit magasin pas loin, ce serait l'occasion de passer m'acheter un paquet de clopes, peut-être des capotes s'ils en ont parce que je commence à être à court et lui prendre quelques kinder bueno, quitte à tout dévaliser puisqu'elle adore ça!

Comme je m'y attendais, ma blonde est affamée et se régale de tout ce qu'il y a sur la table. Nous mangeons à notre aise lorsque je reçois un sms. Luna arque un sourcil, elle a très bien reconnu le signal de ma messagerie puisqu'il lui arrive souvent de me texto même lorsque je suis à côté d'elle. Je sors mon portable de ma poche.

**– C'est Sev'.**

Je découvre le contenu qui m'informe que mon père aura un peu de retard et qu'il propose de nous retrouver dans deux heures devant l'orphelinat. Je réponds positivement avant d'expliquer la situation à ma blonde. Tant mieux finalement, ça nous laisse du temps si on veut encore se promener et digérer à notre aise. Pour le cimetière, je préfèrerais que Sev' soit là pour qu'on soit tous ensemble et je lui demanderai de s'y arrêter pour aller saluer maman et fleurir sa tombe avant de repartir.

Nous terminons notre repas, je paie nos consommations malgré les protestations de ma blonde devant le caissier amusé. J'embrasse Luna pour la faire taire et je quitte les lieux en la tenant par la main, très embarrassé par le clin d'œil du caissier.

Luna retrouve son calme dès que nous sommes dehors et j'ai la surprise de constater qu'il fait bien meilleur maintenant. Il y a plus d'air et même de l'ombre car les nuages se sont invités. Tant mieux. Avec ce que nous avons mangé, je doute que j'aurais pu tenir une journée sans vomir avec la chaleur, même en prenant une potion contre la nausée.

Je traine une fois de plus ma blonde vers un petit magasin, lui fait signe de m'attendre sur le banc et file prendre tout ce dont j'ai besoin avant de passer à la caisse. Putain, j'aurais pas dû la laisser seule! Je suis assez nerveux lorsque je sors mais heureusement, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et personne ne l'embête. Il faut dire que je me suis grouillé exprès pour limiter les risques.

Je retrouve mon calme d'un coup et lui montre les deux paquets entiers de kinder bueno que je lui ai pris. Un grand sourire orne ses lèvres. Elle est aux anges, ça se voit. Je suis bien content de lui avoir acheté ça et puis, le détour n'était pas inutile puisque j'allais bientôt être en manque et de clopes et de capotes et ça, c'est pas possible puisque je ne peux ni me passer de nicotine, ni de sexe.

Comme on a encore deux heures avant de rejoindre Sev', je décide de poursuivre notre balade et nous rejoignons le grand parc avec plein de jeux pour enfants. Luna se tourne vers moi et me fait un énorme sourire. L'endroit est désert parce que les gens sont encore en train de manger ou en pleine digestion et avec la chaleur, il n'y a pas grand monde qui bouge.

Je lui lâche la main et la laisse déambuler au travers des différents jeux. Elle s'arrête devant certains et je lui fais découvrir la joie des toboggans, des balançoires, des pans d'escalade et des cabanes en bois. Je profite de l'instant pour prendre plein de photos souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle propose un jeu de cache-cache. Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi.

Luna se cache dans l'une des petites cabanes en hauteur et je vois ses pieds dépasser. Je la poursuis volontiers et elle détale en riant dans les autres parties de la cabane même si je suis trop grand pour l'y suivre, que je galère et que ça la fait bien rire. Je finis par la rattraper après un tour complet et elle se laisse volontiers tomber à même le sol de la cabane en bois où je m'effondre sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle gigote un peu et je viens chercher un second baiser sur ses lèvres ouvertes. Elle glisse ses doigts le long de mon t-shirt et je retiens un gémissement de plaisir. Si elle continue comme ça, je l'aurai dans mon lit ce soir. Mais ici, ce n'est pas du tout l'endroit pour faire ça, surtout si des enfants se pointent et nous surprennent. Les pauvres. Découvrir la joie des ébats si tôt, ça les perturberait trop et après ils ne penseraient plus qu'à ça!

Je la retiens en gardant ses mains dans les miennes et l'embrasse sur le front.

**– Sage.**

Elle sourit et m'embrasse plus doucement une seconde fois avant de se blottir contre mon torse. On se relève et on s'assied sur le bord de la cabane, nos jambes pendant dans le vide. On est pas très haut mais ça permet de voir tout ce qui nous entoure et Luna découvre les immenses tours qui abritent des bureaux. Elle est bouche bée et je m'empresse de lui détailler plusieurs choses dont l'emplacement de l'orphelinat.

**– Et ça, là-bas?**

Le silence se fait. Je n'hésite pas, je sais pertinemment ce qu'est l'ensemble qu'elle me désigne mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge et je caresse distraitement mon tatouage. Luna perçoit mon geste et me prend la main.

**– C'est là que ta maman se repose?**

J'acquiesce. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Elle glisse sa tête contre mon épaule et nous restons ainsi à regarder tout ce qui nous entoure. Je me retrouve malgré moi à répondre aux questions de ma copine qui fait tout pour me distraire de mes pensées et nous disons au revoir au parc avant de regagner les ruelles où jadis je courais de toutes mes forces, poursuivi sans arrêt par les keufs.

Nous rejoignons Sev' qui attend devant le bâtiment. Je prends une grande inspiration et Luna vient maladroitement glisser sa main dans la mienne en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

**– Ça va aller.**

Luna est là, comme d'habitude, avec sa manière d'être tellement rassurante. C'est elle qui n'y connait rien au monde moldu et pourtant, elle est plus confiante que moi et c'est moi qui suis occupé à stresser.

Pourtant je ne me défile pas. Ça, c'est littéralement hors de question. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et tire ma blonde à ma suite. Sev' ne frappe pas à la porte et attends que je sois prêt pour le faire moi-même, comme la fois précédente. Je prends une inspiration avant de faire comme à mon habitude et de rentrer dans le couloir. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours fait lorsque je rentrais de fugue et je continue mon petit jeu avec le sourire cette fois.

La porte grince et m'arrache des frissons. Ouais, toujours pas réparée cette fichue porte. À quand la fin des grincements? Averti par le bruit, Phil' quitte son bureau et un sourire fend ses lèvres lorsqu'il me reconnait. Il s'avance vers nous, lance un regard amusé à mon père et m'approche sans aucun problème.

**– Evan! Je suis content de te voir! Tout se passe bien à l'école? Et à la maison? Recule un peu que je te voies! Tu as grandi! Greg'! Viens, le petit est là!**

Il est tellement accaparé par moi qu'il zappe complètement ma blonde l'espace d'un instant. Comment ça, "le petit"?! Greg' débarque à son tour, clope au bec sur le point d'être allumée et me salue.

**– Evan, Mr Snape et… qui est cette demoiselle?**

Je resserre ma poigne sur la main de Luna et l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser sagement sur la tempe.

**– Luna, je te présente Phil' et Greg'. Les gars, je vous présente Luna, ma… petite amie.**

Greg' arque un sourcil et croise mon regard. J'acquiesce, conscient de son interrogation silencieuse. Oui, c'est elle, c'est la fille qui a littéralement fait basculer ma vie. Il sourit et je lève les yeux au ciel.

**– En…Enchantée.**

Luna joue la timide. Ça ne lui ressemble pas mais j'imagine que c'est ainsi lorsqu'on rencontre des inconnus pour la première fois. Mais ces deux là sont loin d'être intimidants et Phil' nous invite à nous installer dans son bureau. Comme la dernière fois, nous prenons les mêmes places et Greg' est sur le point d'aller chercher une chaise pour Luna lorsqu'elle s'assied d'autorité sur mes genoux et que je m'empresse de glisser mes bras autour de sa taille pour mieux la serrer contre moi.

Phil' ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction. Il n'a clairement pas l'habitude de me voir aussi docile, surtout lorsque j'ai une fille sur les genoux. Il ne compte pas non plus le nombre de fois où il m'a surpris en train de me taper une voire deux filles en même temps lorsque je les faisais rentrer en cachette dans l'orphelinat pour baiser dans mon pieu.

Greg est plutôt amusé par la situation et m'adresse un clin d'œil, toujours souriant.

**– Et bien, au moins elle sait ce qu'elle veut! Luna donc, enchanté! Evan m'a déjà parlé de toi… Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui nous l'as rendu aussi docile?**

Luna rit alors que je vais chercher un second baiser sur sa tempe. Ses mains viennent étreindre les miennes et Luna envisage de raconter notre rencontre. Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'elle se remémore ces instants et je la regarde tout expliquer à notre public.

**– Evan est quelqu'un de très gentil. En fait… Il m'est venu en aide plusieurs fois. Je… Je me faisais harceler par des élèves de ma… catégorie et il est tout naturellement venu à mon secours. C'est à partir de là que je pense qu'il m'a remarquée et que tout a changé. **

Greg' grimace. Le harcèlement est partout et que l'école soit élitiste, du moins, d'après les moldus, ne change rien à ces faits qui se déroulent partout et ne cessent de croître. Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle alors qu'elle continue son récit. Elle raconte beaucoup de choses et notamment une foule de détails dont je n'ai personnellement aucun souvenir.

**– Je venais de perdre la seule amie que j'avais et Evan a été la bouée de secours dont j'avais besoin. Où que je regarde, il est constamment là et c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller mieux. **

Je soupire. Je n'imaginais pas du tout que ma simple présence lui était aussi réconfortante. Elle enchaine sur la sortie à Pré-au-lard et Greg' sourit en apprenant que, malgré moi, je me suis retrouvé à devoir sortir par un temps de chien mais que je n'avais malgré tout pas fait demi-tour pour ne pas la laisser toute seule.

**– Maintenant, j'ai changé de groupe et je suis dans celui d'Evan. J'ai eu d'autres amis et deux copines formidables et Evan me rend heureuse.**

Je… Quoi? Waw… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Je suis surpris et je mets un moment à atterrir. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux mais les faits sont là, elle semble tenir à moi et n'est pas prête de me laisser partir un jour.

**– Et bien, Evan, tu as bien changé! **

**– Racontez-moi comment il était avant, s'il vous plait… Evan est… disons qu'il n'aime pas parler de son passé…**

Phil' croise mon regard. Je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire et j'acquiesce. Oui, je ne lui cacherai rien. Si elle tient à moi et tient à ce qu'on soit ensemble, je ne veux pas avoir à lui dissimuler certaines parts de mon passé, elle ne comprendrait pas certaines de mes attitudes et je ne veux pas ça.

**– Et bien… Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici… Enfin… non, autant commencer par le tout début…**

Phil' hésite encore mais j'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rester là et de tout écouter jusqu'à la fin mais je dois faire cet effort. Ça me permettra peut-être de faire une croix dessus et d'avancer définitivement. Luna me prend la main. Elle sait que tout entendre et tout vivre à nouveau sera très difficile pour moi et me montre qu'elle ne me laissera pas tomber en resserrant son étreinte sur mes doigts. Je me redresse pour mieux la serrer contre moi et glisse ma tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux.

**– La première fois que nous avons rencontré Evan et bien… il était dans un état lamentable. Nous travaillons pour l'orphelinat depuis des années et cette année là, nous avions été appelé pour une dénonciation pour maltraitance. Nous avons débuté une enquête et nous nous sommes rendus sur place une semaine plus tard. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, Evan était enfermé dans une cave sans fenêtre ni lumière et n'avait que la peau sur les os. C'est horrible.**

Je retiens mon souffle. Oui, ça l'était même si, à force d'être traité de cette façon, c'était presque devenu normal de me retrouver dans cet état. Je n'ai pas la force de regarder Luna mais je sens clairement qu'elle a brièvement retenu sa respiration lorsque Phil' lui a dit dans quel état il m'avait retrouvé. Severus ne dit rien mais il reste attentif. Peut-être a-t-il déjà entendu cette histoire ou bien c'est sa première fois, je n'en sais rien mais je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai honte.

**– Lorsque je me suis avancé vers lui, il était prostré sur le sol. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il était mort puis j'ai entendu sa respiration laborieuse. Il souffrait trop pour être déplacé alors nous avons dû l'endormir presque totalement et nous l'avons conduit à l'hôpital par le biais d'une ambulance.**

Je soupire. Je me souviens vaguement de la scène. J'étais sur le brancard et Greg' passait sa main dans mes cheveux en me disant que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait que je me batte pour vivre. Et puis, ça a été le trou noir et je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto, dans une chambre complètement blanche qui sentait très mauvais. Je me souviens que mon premier réflexe avait été de me barrer de là parce que je ne voulais pas mourir comme maman mais je n'en avais pas eu la force et Phil' m'avait rassuré en me parlant doucement.

Greg' écrase son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier et reprend le fil de l'histoire.

**– Le bilan médical était encore plus catastrophique que nous le pensions. Evan était en dessous de son poids normal et avait plus de fractures et de carences qu'on ne pouvait en compter. Il avait été tellement privé d'alimentation que la nourriture ne passait plus très bien et il a fallu le nourrir par Baxter. Sa guérison a pris des mois. Comme il ne supportait pas l'hôpital, nous avons demandé à le transférer dans notre orphelinat jusqu'à son rétablissement complet et je me suis chargé des soins classiques. J'aurais aimé dire que l'histoire s'arrête là mais se remettre de son traumatisme n'a pas été une mince affaire. **

Luna acquiesce. Elle ne comprend peut-être pas tous les mots mais elle écoute et resserre sa main sur mes doigts. Je les lui serre en retour. Je suis là, j'entends tout et putain, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur…

**– Je… Ça va mieux… maintenant.**

Ma voix est rauque, je ne m'y attendais pas. Greg' m'adresse un sourire attendri mais Luna prend aussitôt la parole pour appuyer mes propos.

**– C'est vrai qu'il a eu des problèmes pour manger avant son anniversaire et il y a eu son accident mais il va de mieux en mieux.**

Greg' réagit aussitôt en vraie mère poule et se tourne vers Sev'.

**– Accident?**

**– Rupture du tendon d'Achille. Ça s'est parfaitement remis mais disons que ça a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs et que ça a été difficile. Mais il va mieux. Il mange, pas tout le temps mais il fait l'effort quand même, il dort toutes ses nuits même s'il arrive parfois qu'il fasse encore un cauchemar ou l'autre mais à part ça, tout va bien. Et il reparle totalement.**

Phil m'applaudit. Je me sens gêné et je lui dis d'arrêter mais ça le fait marrer d'entendre ma voix alors il continue.

**– Et à l'orphelinat, comment ça s'est passé?**

La voix de Luna nous ramène dans le vif du sujet et Greg' reprend.

**– La guérison a été longue comme tu peux t'en douter. Evan a dû subir plusieurs opérations mais il a malgré tout gardé des séquelles. Il ne parlait plus du tout et c'était encore plus difficile de communiquer avec lui. Même après son rétablissement, il était tellement choqué qu'il vomissait systématiquement tous ses repas et il restait constamment sur ses gardes. Il a fallu des mois pour qu'il accepte de sortir et de prendre le soleil. Chaque jour, je lui prenais la main et nous allions faire le tour du quartier et jouer dans le parc mais Evan se contentait de s'asseoir sur la balançoire et je le poussais.**

Luna me regarde et j'acquiesce. Oui, ce parc là, celui là même dans lequel nous avons passé deux bonnes heures à nous amuser.

**– Les mois ont passé et Evan a grandi. Il refusait toujours de se mêler aux autres et refusait systématiquement que les adultes s'approchent de lui. Il est donc resté avec nous. Les années sont passées, il est devenu adolescent avec toutes les joies qui vont avec et nous a posé beaucoup de problèmes mais nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler, c'était sa façon à lui de nous dire qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose dans sa vie, de quelqu'un. **

Je m'approche de Luna pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que c'est d'elle qu'il parle, qu'elle est tout pour moi et que je ne la laisserais jamais. Je me presse pour me relever. Reparler de tout ça m'a un peu chamboulé et j'ai besoin d'air. Je prétexte une clope mais personne n'est dupe. Luna me laisse faire, adresse un regard aux trois adultes avant de me suivre. Sa main revient se loger dans la mienne et je craquerais presque. Putain, j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est à peine si j'attends que nous soyons dans la cour pour l'attraper et la serrer fort contre moi alors que je me mords les lèvres. Ne pleure pas.

Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos et son regard croise le mien. Il est immensément rassurant et je m'y plonge avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur, avec toute la fougue dont je dispose, comme si j'en avais été privé durant très longtemps. Je réalise alors que des larmes coulent toutes seules le long de mes joues. Luna rompt notre baiser pour venir les essuyer du pouce.

**– Ça va aller, je suis là. Je serai toujours là.**

Elle me regarde à nouveau et ses lèvres se posent avec une infinie tendresse sur les miennes. Merci.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule exactement lorsque nous sommes dans cette petite cour. Elle devrait me rappeler énormément de souvenirs mais je n'y prête même pas attention, je suis avec Luna et je la serre contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle, elle ne dit rien. Elle a glissé ses bras autour de ma taille avant de me rendre mon étreinte et elle me laisse craquer.

J'ai honte parce que merde, je suis un mec, je ne devrais pas craquer comme ça et encore moins devant ma copine mais il faut croire que j'avais besoin de ce récit pour me rendre compte de tous les obstacles que j'avais franchis par la seule force de ma volonté. Je me répète cent fois dans ma tête que si j'avais refusé d'écouter Greg' à l'hôpital et que je ne m'étais pas battu, je n'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré Luna, mon père et tous les autres. Peut-être que je serais mort ou que j'aurais fini par me suicider et que Luna serait toujours toute seule à Poudlard sans personne vers qui se tourner.

Je réalise à quel point ma décision première avait été égoïste et intérieurement, je remercie Greg' d'avoir insisté autant pour ne pas que je baisse les bras. Je prends une grande inspiration et mes larmes finissent par se tarir. Je suis grand maintenant, c'est fini de pleurer comme un gamin. Luna compte sur moi, je dois être fort.

Je relâche doucement ma copine mais Luna a son caractère et resserre davantage son étreinte sur moi. Elle n'en a pas fini avec notre câlin et je l'enlace volontiers à nouveau.

**– Ça va aller?**

Je soupire. Elle sait que non, je n'irai pas bien tout de suite, que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps mais je suis franc avec elle. Autant ne rien lui cacher.

**– Je… Ça m'a retourné d'entendre tout ça… J'avais… des flash-back mais je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsqu'ils m'ont découvert. C'est compliqué à gérer mais ça va aller. **

Luna me sourit et blottit sa tête contre mon torse. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et elle se laisse volontiers faire. Nos regards se croisent et je finis par l'embrasser. Notre baiser se fait sage mais je l'intensifie avec toute l'ardeur que j'ai en réserve.

**– Hum… Apparemment tout va bien ici…**

Je m'écarte, surpris, comme un adolescent pris en flag' avant de me ressaisir. Greg' nous observe, clope à la main mais je vois à son visage qu'il se détend petit à petit. La cigarette n'est qu'un prétexte, il sait que tout ça m'a remué et vient simplement voir comment je vais. Il ne tarde pas à me donner raison en me demandant si ça va.

**– Ça va gamin?**

Le surnom m'amuse. Venant d'un autre, j'aurais été vexé mais Greg' m'a toujours appelé ainsi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Lorsque j'étais petit, que je ne parlais pas et que je ne savais pas où aller, j'attendais derrière la porte de l'infirmerie et je passais timidement la tête pour le regarder travailler et il m'invitait toujours à entrer. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je lui ai servi d'assistant d'ailleurs. Il m'a vu grandir et j'ai pris dix ans mais il m'appelle toujours "gamin".

Luna arque un sourcil en me voyant sourire.

**– Ça va, et toi le vieux?**

Greg' manque de recracher la clope qu'il vient d'allumer. Je me marre. Il remarque que je me suis amusé à ses dépends et peste contre les gamins qui deviennent des adolescents. Je lui tire gracieusement la langue et, presque inconsciemment, ma main retrouve celle de ma blonde. Je l'observe et découvre un visage interrogateur.

**– Lorsqu'il était petit, Evan ne savait jamais s'amuser alors il venait m'aider à l'infirmerie.**

**– C'est ça, ouais! J'étais plutôt ton assistant tu veux dire! **

**– Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu étais tellement mignon lorsque tu passais ta tête dans l'encadrement de la porte!**

Qu…Quoi? Je rougis et lui fonce dessus pour le bâillonner avec mes mains pour le faire taire. Il s'écarte volontiers de moi et ajoute quelques anecdotes sur notre passé commun avant de me plaquer une main sur la tête.

**– Evan, c'est mon gamin. Je sais bien qu'il a Severus comme père mais je l'ai vu grandir ce gosse, et j'y suis attaché alors prends soin de lui, d'accord?**

Sa voix est émue. Je ne dis rien et le laisse me caresser les cheveux alors que j'ai horreur de ça. Je me souviens qu'il le faisait souvent quand j'ai débarqué à l'orphelinat. C'était sans doute sa façon à lui de me désensibiliser au contact et j'imagine que c'est devenu une habitude.

Luna le regarde dans les yeux. Je la regarde aussi et découvre dans son regard une détermination nouvelle. Ouais, je crois que je viens de gagner une copine et une mère poule pour le prix d'une.

**– Vous pouvez compter sur moi!**

Greg' sourit et je remarque dans ses yeux une sorte de nostalgie.

**– Je compte pas disparaitre… Je reviendrai…**

**– J'y compte bien, gamin!**

Un sourire franchit ses lèvres tandis que Phil' et mon père nous rejoignent. Sev' ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu'il me scrute de partout. Je suis encore un peu tendu mais ça va, ça finira par passer. L'ancien orphelinat était un enfer mais il est terminé maintenant.

Certes, j'ai encore des séquelles mais je compte bien les laisser derrière moi jusqu'à réussir à les oublier complètement si j'y arrive un jour. Je croise le regard de ma blonde et ne résiste pas au plaisir d'aller l'embrasser. Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir, avec elle, j'y arriverai forcément. C'est sûr.

Elle sera toujours là pour m'aider si un jour ça ne va pas et je peux compter sur elle pour ne jamais m'abandonner. Elle est tellement loyale que je l'aurais bien vue à Poufsouffle mais je pense que sa loyauté va à sa famille et aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle et je suis content d'en faire partie. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru au début, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Nous étions si différents…  
Si une personne m'avait dit qu'un jour, je me rangerais, que j'aurais une copine et que je serais doux comme un agneau, non seulement je n'aurais pas cru cette personne mais en plus je lui aurais éclaté la tronche. Clair, net, précis.

**– Et dire qu'avant que Severus ne vienne te chercher, tu étais incorrigible, Evan. Tu as changé et ton père vient de me dire que tu t'étais beaucoup impliqué dans tes examens, je suis fier de toi!**

Je hausse les épaules. Mes examens, de base, je ne devais pas les passer puisque ce n'était même pas obligatoire pour moi mais lorsque Sev' m'a proposé de les faire en apprenant que je faisais réviser Luna puis que ma blonde m'a aussi poussé dans cette direction, je crois que je n'ai pas eu le choix même si je ne regrette pas malgré tout le stress que j'ai accumulé et dont j'aurais pu sérieusement me passer.

**– C'est grâce à Luna… Je l'ai fait réviser et… elle aussi du coup bah… j'ai passé mes examens. Je t'enverrai les résultats.**

Il acquiesce. Je sais qu'il n'a pas changé de numéro de téléphone et je lui enverrai un sms pour lui dire ma note moyenne sans pour autant détailler les cours. Je me vois mal lui dire "j'ai eu la meilleure note en soins aux créatures magiques", il me regarderait comme si j'étais soudainement devenu fou et s'inquiéterait de ma santé mentale.

Cependant, je sais qu'il aurait fini par m'envoyer un message pour connaitre mes résultats alors autant le devancer. J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas un Troll de moyenne parce que je ne vois pas comment lui expliquer la signification du T mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je m'en suis très bien sorti en théorie et Sev' était satisfait de mes efforts et de mon sérieux dans mes études et, dans la bouche d'un prof, ces mots sonnent comme un compliment.

Nous bavardons encore un peu et Greg s'empresse de raconter des anecdotes positives à ma copine pour lui faire oublier le reste. Il lui parle de cette pâte à tarte que nous avions tentée avant de la foirer et d'en faire des biscuits. Je me rappelle, avec un sourire amusé, que tout était parti en couille et qu'on avait même été jusqu'à faire une bataille de farine Greg' et moi. Phil' n'avait pas été très content et nous avions dû nettoyer mais je m'étais bien marré.

Luna retrouve le sourire et je la vois moins souvent dans la lune. Nous continuons de bavarder ainsi jusqu'à ce que les orphelins rentrent des cours. Quelques-uns sortent et nous rejoignent pour fumer mais je m'empresse de faire attention à ma blonde. Je connais leurs manières, ils seraient capables de lui toucher les fesses et de la reluquer sans gêne si elle leur plait.

**– Evan! Tu m'as manqué! On remet ça?**

Je grimace. Je reconnais la voix et les bras qui m'enlacent et me tirent en arrière, m'éloignant de ma copine. Cette voix aguicheuse qui veut tout dire, cette demande implicite… Je finis par me détacher des bras qui me retenaient et me retourne vivement. Une tenue osée, du mascara à outrance, un look purement gothique. Sandy, évidemment! Qui d'autre?

Je nie vigoureusement de la tête avant d'attraper la main de Luna pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant, ma queue n'est plus à prendre et que je ne retournerai jamais dans son lit. Elle me dégoutait déjà quand je suis parti et plus encore maintenant. C'est quoi cette tenue? Elle se fait sauter par les profs? C'est quoi la prochaine étape? La rue? Le trottoir? Un cabaret de prostituées?

**– Non Sandy, c'est fini toi et moi. Depuis longtemps. J'avais été clair la dernière fois. Et je suis en couple maintenant.**

Sandy offre un regard noir à ma copine. Oui, évidemment, elle est jalouse. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de lui balancer une remarque bien sentie parce que Phil' vient nous interrompre. Il fonce sur Sandy et évidemment, il n'est pas très heureux de la voir dans cette tenue ridicule constituée d'un corset et d'une mini jupe où il n'est pas difficile d'apercevoir le string provocant qu'elle met en dessous.

Luna me regarde et je m'empresse de la rassurer.

**– Tu sortais avec elle?**

**– Non. Mais j'ai couché avec elle une fois et elle m'a gavé pour recommencer. J'allais la voir quand j'avais envie de baiser. **

Elle baisse la tête et je m'empresse de la lui relever avec mes doigts pour croiser mon regard.

**– Hey, je ne l'ai jamais aimée, okay? T'es la seule à me faire emballer le coeur ainsi!**

Ma remarque l'amuse et un énorme sourire fend ses lèvres alors que Sandy s'éloigne sous les remarques de Phil'.

**– Et pas que le coeur, n'est-ce pas Mr Snape?**

Je crachote. Putain, je m'y attendais pas du tout à celle là! Elle a attendu que je tire exprès sur ma cigarette pour m'avoir et je tousse quelques minutes sous le regard surpris de mon père avant de me reprendre. Je regarde Luna qui affiche un sourire parfaitement angélique. Putain, elle m'a bien eu.

Je m'approche d'elle pour l'attraper par la taille et m'empresse de la serrer contre moi.

**– Viens là, toi… Tu sais que t'es la meilleure?**

Je la sens acquiescer contre moi.

**– Que personne ne te remplacera jamais?**

Un doute puis un nouvel acquiescement. Je m'écarte pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens avant d'aller l'embrasser avec douceur pour la rassurer.

**– Je t'aime! Tu le sais ça, non? Alors tout ira bien! **

Elle reste bouche bée et moi aussi. Je… Je viens de dire que je l'aimais. Je… C'est la première fois et manifestement, ça la chamboule autant que moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle m'interrompt aussitôt.

**– Redis-le…**

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parle. Je prends une profonde inspiration, croise son regard à nouveau et j'y lis soudainement beaucoup d'amour.

**– Je t'aime Luna…**

Elle sourit et vient se blottir contre moi.

**– Moi aussi je t'aime, Evan…**

Pfiou. Mon corps se détend d'un seul coup. C'est con parce qu'on est toujours ensemble et juste ça, ça aurait dû me faire comprendre qu'elle m'aimait mais c'est comme si j'avais absolument besoin de l'entendre, d'entendre qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais moi si pas plus encore. Au fil des jours, Luna est devenue mon monde, mon univers.

**– Bon les amoureux, on y va? Phil' et Greg' vont avoir du travail! **

Je me sépare de ma blonde pour saluer mes deux gardiens et amis avec la promesse de revenir et nous quittons enfin ces lieux chargés de souvenirs.

**– Nous y allons?**

**– A… Attends… J'aurais voulu… Passer voir maman.**

Sev' me regarde sans jugement. Il croise mon regard déterminé et j'imagine qu'il doit se dire la même chose, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus été la voir. Il accepte et nous entamons une longue marche jusqu'au cimetière. Luna garde le silence mais sa main reste profondément nichée dans la mienne. Elle est là. Tout ira bien.

Nous arrivons finalement devant le petit cimetière de la ville. C'est un pur hasard mais je ne savais pas à l'époque que j'avais atterri dans un orphelinat proche de maman. À l'époque, je pensais qu'on m'avait juste éloigné de la maison où je vivais autrefois. Je suis déjà repassé devant, maintenant ce sont d'autres personnes qui y vivent. Plus de fenêtre ouverte, plus de délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud qui flottait dans l'air quand je revenais d'avoir été jouer avec des copains dans le coin.

C'est différent. Ce n'est plus ma maison à présent, même si ça a été difficile à accepter. Le manoir est bien mais j'avais des souvenirs là-bas et puis, maman est ici elle alors je ne pourrai jamais oublier cet endroit. Après tout, je me le suis fait tatouer sur la peau. Les seules coordonnées géographiques qui m'ait jamais intéressées.

Severus pousse la petite grille et j'entre à sa suite, tirant Luna derrière moi. Elle garde le silence et nous suit sagement jusque dans les allées fleuries. Quatrième allée, quatrième tombe. Je la connais par coeur. Je m'assieds par terre, comme d'hab' et laisse Luna venir derrière moi et poser ses mains sur mes épaules, comme pour m'apporter son soutien.

Mon père observe les alentours. Comme d'hab', nous sommes seuls mais il prend toutefois des précautions et lance discrètement un sort pour faire apparaitre des fleurs pour maman. Elles sont belles et elles sentent bon. Il me les tend et je les dépose bien au centre. Mes doigts effleurent la tombe. C'est difficile de me dire que je ne la verrai plus jamais autrement qu'en photo. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à l'enterrement, c'était horrible. Je caresse le marbre avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

**– Salut maman… Je vais bien. Sev' est là… Luna aussi. C'est… C'est d'elle dont je t'ai parlé. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. **

**– Bonjour Éléna, ravie de vous connaitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai soin d'Evan. Autant que je pourrai.**

Ses mots me touchent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Luna prenne la parole, elle n'était pas obligée mais ça me fait plaisir. J'attrape ses doigts sur mon épaule et les serre brièvement. Je continue de m'adresser à la tombe, lui parle de mes buses qui m'ont tant stressé, de mon stage qui aura lieu dans un peu moins de deux semaines.

Je laisse Sev' prendre le relais, la gorge serrée. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me voit grandir mais le monde a décidé de cruellement me l'arracher à la place. Heureusement, j'ai connu Sev' mais ça me fait de la peine qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je me relève et parle encore un peu dans ma tête à maman avant de caresser une dernière fois les lettres qui ornent son prénom et de m'en aller dans un dernier regard.

Comme la dernière fois, je laisse Sev' avec elle. Ils ont surement des choses à se dire. Je l'entends murmurer le nom de maman. Il est encore amoureux d'elle. Ça s'entend et je pense aussi que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a sans doute jamais refait sa vie après elle. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Je pense que je n'aurais pas toléré d'avoir une autre femme dans ma vie. Je n'ai qu'une mère et c'est elle, pas une autre. Elle me manquera toujours mais je ne l'oublierai pas.

Luna me suit et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Elle presse sa tête contre mon épaule et nous remontons tranquillement l'allée pour aller nous asseoir sur un petit banc à l'entrée du cimetière. Comme j'ai toujours la gorge nouée, je ne parle pas et j'attends que ça passe. Je ne pourrai pas émettre un son dans ces conditions, je me mettrais peut-être même à pleurer. Ça fait trop d'émotions d'un seul coup je pense.

Ma blonde ne dit rien. Debout devant moi, elle continue de me tenir la main et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'enlacer depuis ma position assise. Luna passe ses bras autour de ma tête. Ça fait du bien d'être consolé, ça me rappelle le passé et j'ai presque l'impression de retrouver maman. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes qui me paraissent durer des heures lorsque Sev' nous rejoint. Ses yeux sont brillants. J'imagine qu'il a dû pleurer, lui aussi.

Il me tend la main et je me relève. Il est temps d'y aller.

**– Au revoir maman, je reviendrai.**

Nous passons derrière les arbres et Sev' nous fait aussitôt transplaner jusque dans la forêt bordant le manoir. Je respire. Il fait encore frais grâce aux arbres qui nous protègent du soleil et ça fait du bien. Je n'ai pas trop la tête à parler et nous marchons jusqu'au manoir. Je prends conscience que je ne peux pas rester ainsi, que je dois m'occuper de Luna et ne pas la laisser toute seule.

**– Tu… Tu veux faire quelque chose?**

Luna croise mon regard et nie de la tête. Non?

**– Tu as besoin de te poser…**

J'apprécie sa sollicitude mais j'ai surtout envie de me changer les idées, là tout de suite. Onyx vient me saluer et j'en profite pour proposer à Luna de jouer avec nos compagnons à quatre pattes. Sev' nous prévient que le repas du soir sera servi dans trois bonnes heures et nous sortons avec les jouets pour chats.

Je suis bien décidé à me changer les idées et je m'amuse à faire courir Onyx partout. Féline suit le mouvement et je vois Sev' tendre mon appareil photo à ma blonde qui s'amuse à me mitrailler. Je m'approche d'elle petit à petit et ne résiste pas au plaisir d'aller l'embrasser. Frustré, Onyx me grimpe dessus pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut que nous continuions nos jeux et je reprends le plumeau avec le sourire et Luna reprend son rôle de photographe pendant que je fais courir les deux chats.

Épuisé, je finis par m'allonger dans l'herbe et Luna vient me rejoindre pour prendre une photo de moi. Elle se penche de plus en plus près et je finis par l'attraper pour la faire tomber sur moi. Je l'enlace et elle s'allonge à son tour dans l'herbe pour se blottir contre moi sous le soleil. Onyx ne proteste pas et poursuis plutôt ses jeux avec Féline. ces deux là font vraiment la paire et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir trouvé la petite sacrée de Birmanie comme compagne pour ma blonde.


	59. Chapter 59

**NdA: Bonjour! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

Le reste de nos vacances ensemble se passe bien. Sev' s'éclipse à plusieurs occasions et nous en profitons pour inaugurer ma chambre en véritables pervers que nous sommes. Luna s'amuse beaucoup mais c'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de visiter plus de trucs moldus que ça. Peut-être que je pourrais m'arranger pour l'emmener à un concert la prochaine fois, ça devrait lui plaire. Les kinder Bueno n'ont finalement pas tenus et nous les avons tous mangés ensemble avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je lui rachèterai peut-être un paquet.

Avant de partir, Luna m'a promis de m'écrire tous les jours et je trouve ça mignon. De mon côté, je ferai plus d'efforts afin de regarder mon téléphone plus souvent et je l'appellerai de temps en temps quand elle sera en vacances. Cette année, elle part en Égypte. Un œil au calendrier m'indique que son portoloin s'activera demain vers dix heure du matin heure locale. Moi j'ai encore un peu de temps avant mon départ pour la Roumanie et les journées sont longues.

Comme nous n'avons plus rien à brasser pour l'école ou du moins, pour la rentrée, Sev' s'ennuie et va même jusqu'à doubler le stock pour ne pas recommencer à la hâte pour les fêtes de décembre. Il a été épargné à ce Noël ci mais il avait pris toutes ses précautions afin de brasser un maximum de potions pendant les grandes vacances pour être tranquille. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde apprendre qu'il avait un fils difficile à vivre dans le monde moldu. Le pauvre.

Moi j'avoue qu'à part lui donner un coup de main, pour le reste, je tourne en rond. J'essaie de ne pas penser aux résultats de buses. Sev' m'a dit qu'ils tombaient vers la mi-août et ça fait encore bien long à attendre alors que le mois de juillet se termine à peine.

Pendant ces quelques jours qui me séparent de mon stage et de nos vacances, j'en profite pour refaire la déco de ma chambre et mettre au mur toutes les photos que j'ai prises ces derniers jours. Je garde quelques photos de Sev', maman, Luna et la bande dans mon portefeuille mais pour le reste, presque tout est affiché sur les quatre murs.

Chaque jour barré au calendrier me rapproche un peu plus de mon stage et nous n'en sommes qu'à moins de quatre jours. Comme elle l'a promis, Luna m'appelle chaque soir avant que j'aille dormir depuis qu'elle est partie en Égypte. Elle s'amuse bien même si je lui manque un peu. Elle dit aussi qu'elle a pris plein de photos et qu'elle a vu des espèces égyptiennes magnifiques. Ses récits me donnent encore plus envie de partir à la réserve et je contiens mon impatience comme je peux.

À J-3 de mon départ, je commence à préparer ma valise et j'y glisse les tenues de protection que Sev' a pris soin de m'acheter. Je prends ensuite quelques tenues légères pour profiter du beau temps et, bien évidemment, je m'empare de mon balai miniaturisé et de mon appareil photo. Le temps passe vite, très vite et je me retrouve rapidement à l'heure du départ, mes valises miniaturisées et allégées dans mes poches avec mon portable et mon casque audio autour du cou, et la cage d'Onyx bien en main.

J'avoue avoir stressé quand j'ai vu mon chat bondir sur mon lit la veille du départ. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à lui et l'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti con. Je n'avais rien prévu du tout et tous les autres étaient déjà partis en vacances. Draco est en France, et les autres sont répartis un peu partout en Europe. Heureusement, Sev' était venu à mon secours en me disant qu'il était normal pour un sorcier d'avoir un familier et qu'ils étaient très bien acceptés dans les hôtels sorciers. Onyx allait donc être du voyage et Sev' avait pris le soin de l'identifier magiquement et au moyen d'un collier afin qu'il ne se perde pas et que nous puissions le retrouver au cas où.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au manoir avant de sentir le portoloin s'activer. Je resserre ma prise dessus et me sens tracté par le nombril avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre dans un grand cercle où un sorcier nous accueille. Severus lui donne volontiers nos papiers et l'homme sourit.

**– Bienvenue en Roumanie, Messieurs! Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour!**

**– Merci.**

Je hoche la tête et nous quittons précipitamment les lieux. Sev' prend son plan et nous dirige vers l'hôtel qu'il a choisi pour toute la durée de nos vacances. Ouais, évidemment, c'est prestige. Mon père sait ce qu'il veut et il ne choisit pas n'importe quoi. Nous recevons nos pass et entrons enfin dans la suite qui nous est réservée. Une suite magnifique, presque trop pour moi.

**\- L'hôtel n'est pas loin de la réserve et il est assez bien situé, il te plait? Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, on peut déjà aller voir un peu sur place…**

Carrément? J'acquiesce vigoureusement et relâche Onyx dans la suite. Je lui laisse de l'eau, quelques croquettes, sa litière et quelques jouets avant de m'éclipser. Je suis impatient et je peux difficilement me contenir. Sev' s'en amuse et me regarde envoyer un message à ma blonde.

**Nous sommes bien arrivés**

**Je vais voir la réserve de dragons! **

**Et toi, comment se passe ta journée?**

J'expédie rapido mon sms et nous marchons un bon quart d'heure avant de nous arrêter devant un sas de sécurité. Sev' explique au gardien la raison de notre visite et montre mon pass pour le stage qui commence demain. L'homme nous laisse entrer et nous nous retrouvons dans un long tunnel en verre magique qui traverse la réserve. Un cri me surprend et Sev' me pointe aussitôt les airs du doigt. Oh bordel, un dragon! Il est énorme! Je peux à peine contenir mon excitation et découvre que je suis littéralement entouré d'espèces de reptiles géants.

**– Ça te plait?**

Je me tourne vers Sev', un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je n'ai qu'une hâte: commencer.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour avancer. J'ai du mal à me dire que mon stage ne commencera que demain et pas aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal pour m'endormir, je le sais déjà. Je serai trop nerveux pour envisager de fermer les yeux, même une seule seconde.

Je regarde dans tous les sens et découvre une multitude de dragons de toutes les couleurs. Waw, c'est génial! Évidemment, personne ne monte les dragons, ça aurait été trop beau. Peut-être ne l'ont-ils jamais envisagé. Il faudra que je pose la question.

**– Professeur Snape? Que puis-je pour vous?**

**– Bonjour Charlie, je ne suis plus ton professeur tu sais. **

Le mec est bardé de tatouages mais il y a aussi des traces de brulures. Il ne les cache pourtant pas et continue de sourire.

**– C'est vrai! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?**

**– Je te présente Evan, mon fils. Il s'est inscrit au stage et voulait absolument venir voir alors nous sommes passés.**

Ledit Charlie me dévisage. Lui aussi a du mal à croire que Sev' puisse avoir eu un fils et pourtant, je suis bel et bien là.

**– Enchanté, Evan, moi c'est Charlie Weasley, je suis dragonologiste.**

J'arque un sourcil, autant devant le nom Weasley que devant le terme qu'il vient d'employer. On peut vraiment devenir spécialiste des dragons? Mon stage de soin aux créatures magiques me parait bien vague maintenant. J'ai un défi en tête et je compte bien l'atteindre.

**– Salut…**

**– Je vous fais visiter?**

Je consulte mon père du regard et nous acceptons tous deux de le suivre aux travers des grands couloirs de verre aménagés autour de la réserve.

**– Les femelles sont moins nerveuses depuis que les petits ont éclos.**

Éclos? Genre, des bébés? Charlie rigole et je comprends que j'ai posé ma question à voix haute.

**– Oui, des bébés. Nous avons eu une couvée de Noir des Hébrides, c'est rare parce que c'est une espèce en voie de disparition. Vous voulez les voir?**

J'accepte sans consulter mon père cette fois et Charlie nous guide vers un endroit plus calme de la gigantesque volière.

**– Nous avons dû isoler les œufs parce que les parents se battaient. On a eu quelques combats de dragons et de vilaines blessures. **

Nous arrivons dans un petit coin aménagé et Charlie siffle quelques notes. Les bébés dragons sortent de leur cachette et je découvre trois petits Noir des Hébrides. Ils sont mignons. Charlie en prend un pour me le montrer de plus près.

**– Tu veux le toucher? Attends!**

Il sort sa baguette et me lance un sortilège étrange.

**– Les femelles me connaissent donc elles ne craignent pas mon odeur, mais pas la tienne. Je t'ai lancé un sort destiné à ce que tu ne produises aucune odeur en les touchant.**

J'accepte l'explication tardive et passe deux doigts le long de son petit cou. J'ai la surprise de l'entendre presque ronronner. Il est mignon. L'idée folle me traverse l'esprit qu'en m'occupant de lui, je pourrais peut-être nouer des liens mais le stage ne dure pas longtemps et il sera encore petit lorsque je repartirai et puis, je serai à l'école… Il m'aura oublié quand je retournerai… Sauf si j'y vais à toutes les vacances…

L'idée est tentante mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon père et encore moins Luna. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, j'imagine qu'on passera nos vacances ensemble et tout le reste aussi.

Je ne peux pas laisser tout ça de côté pour un plaisir égoïste et puis… rien ne dit qu'ils acceptent des visites en dehors des jours de stage…

**– On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien…**

Elle? C'est une femelle? Je souris avant de la caresser une deuxième fois. Elle se débat dans les bras de Charlie, ce qui m'arrache un autre sourire amusé.

**– Mets tes bras comme moi…**

J'agis par réflexe et Charlie relâche volontiers la petite femelle en la posant dans le creux de mes bras. Waw. Elle s'agrippe à mon t-shirt et quitte le confort de mes bras pour tenter de m'escalader. Je la laisse faire et l'observe monter jusque sur mon épaule. Elle émet un petit cri satisfait et tente de battre des ailes. Je la caresse sous le menton et elle apprécie le geste.

**– Je crois qu'elle a trouvé sa place. Nous ne lui avons pas encore donné de nom mais comme elle t'aime bien, je peux te laisser lui en choisir un si tu veux.**

Je relève la tête, soudainement très intéressé. Moi? Choisir le nom de cette petite? Aucun nom ne me vient en tête et l'appeler comme maman serait trop bizarre. La petite pousse un nouveau cri et accapare toute mon attention. Je la reprends en tâchant de faire comme Charlie l'a prise et la porte à bout de bras.

**– Lala?**

La bestiole émet un nouveau cri de satisfaction et tente encore de battre des ailes.

**– Validé. Tu veux la nourrir? Elle doit avoir faim maintenant… Elle n'a pas voulu manger avec un autre soigneur, peut-être qu'avec toi…**

J'accepte et m'installe sur un petit banc à proximité, le bébé dragon toujours dans les bras. Severus l'observe, fasciné et ne résiste pas au plaisir de prendre quelques photos de moi en compagnie de Lala. Charlie me tend des morceaux de viande crus et me montre comment les présenter à la petite dragonne, paume bien tendue. Comme tout animal sauvage, elle flaire son repas avant de happer le morceau de viande et de l'avaler tout cru.

**– Et bien, ou elle avait faim, ou elle a vraiment un truc avec toi, Evan!**

Je souris. Si elle m'aime bien, j'ose espérer qu'elle se souviendra de moi lorsque je reviendrai la prochaine fois. Ici, d'après Charlie, elle n'a que quelques mois mais l'année prochaine, elle aura déjà plus d'un an et pourra voler.

**– Je pourrai m'occuper d'elle?**

**– Si tu veux mais il faudra que tu sois toujours accompagné d'un soigneur. **

J'acquiesce, oui, je comprends. Sécurité, tout ça tout ça… Je cajole la petite dragonne jusqu'à ce que Charlie mette fin au sortilège et nous gagnons les bureaux où quelques soigneurs prennent une pause. Le rouquin me montre les lieux avant de se diriger vers l'accueil. Il salue joyeusement ses collègues et leur annonce le nouveau nom de la petite dragonne et le fait qu'elle ait mangé avant de s'emparer d'un dossier papier et de le feuilleter.

**– Evan… Snape. Te voilà. D'après le dossier, c'est moi qui serai ton référent ici. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais mais arrête moi si ça va trop loin… J'ai tendance à m'emporter parfois.**

Ses collègues le charrient un peu et il leur tire la langue avant de nous entrainer plus loin. Nous visitons d'autres volières dont celle des parents de la petite Lala. Ils sont super grands! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils atteindraient cette taille! On pourrait aisément les monter, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont rien tenté… Je n'en parle cependant pas devant Sev'. S'il sait que je veux chevaucher un dragon, il mettra peut-être fin au stage juste pour dire de me garder en sécurité.

Je termine de visiter les lieux et lorsque Charlie nous ramène à la sortie avec les premières consignes pour commencer demain, je suis plus qu'impatient de commencer.

D'ailleurs, je ne parle que de ça durant le reste de la journée, lorsque nous décidons d'explorer les lieux. Nous terminons notre journée et Sev' nous dirige vers un lieu qu'il appelle une surprise. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher et nous continuons de marcher alors que le vent souffle de plus en plus fort.

**– Nous sommes arrivés, Evan…**

Je relève la tête. Ouah. La mer! Putain! J'observe avec une surprise non dissimulée la plage de sable qui s'étend à mes pieds et la mer qui rejette ses vagues alors que le soleil se couche doucement sur elle.

**– Alors?**

**– Magnifique…**

Je sors mon appareil photo et mitraille le coucher de soleil sur l'eau. Je veux le montrer à Luna. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et c'est la première fois que je vois la mer en vrai. J'aurais aimé m'y baigner mais il est tard.

**– Tu veux aller marcher le long de l'eau?**

On peut faire ça? Sev' s'assied sur un petit banc et enlève ses chaussures, m'invitant à en faire de même. Je me débarrasse de mes pompes et de mes fines chaussettes, les range dans mon sac et nous descendons les marches qui conduisent à l'étendue de sable fin. Comme c'est la première fois que je vois la mer en vrai, c'est aussi la première fois que je vois du sable et sa texture sous mes pieds m'étonne. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je pensais que ce serait comme de la terre battue mais rien à voir. Je me penche pour en ramasser et je les regarde s'infiltrer entre mes doigts comme le ferait du sel un peu plus épais.

**– C'est la première fois que tu vois la mer non? Il y a plein de choses à faire ici. Nous pouvons nous baigner, faire des balades, du cerf volant et même des figures de sable. Nous reviendrons si tu veux.**

J'acquiesce volontiers. Ouais, j'ai jamais fait ça et ça m'emballe! Un vrai gamin! Maman n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et nous ne sommes jamais partis en vacances. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec moi pour découvrir tout ça. Je lui apporterai la photo de la mer la prochaine fois, elle sera contente.

Nous nous approchons de l'eau et je la sens se faufiler autour de mes pieds. Elle est froide mais ça revigore après avoir tant marché sous la chaleur torride de la Roumanie. Je m'amuse à remuer les orteils et continue de suivre mon père.

Mon stage commence demain. 8h tapante, jusque 17h. Ça me va même si ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps avec Sev'. Je m'en excuse mais mon père me dit que les plages sont bondées en général et ça m'arrache des frissons. Je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde.

Dans la grande salle, ça va parce que je suis avec Draco, que les autres serpents nous fichent la paix et Luna est là pour me distraire mais je me vois mal profiter de la plage avec tout ce monde. Sev' me propose soit d'y aller tôt le matin pour faire des châteaux de sable tranquillement, soit le soir et de profiter de mes dimanche de repos pour aller me baigner et visiter. Ça me va.

De toute façon, après mon stage, Sev' a prévu une semaine de plus sur place pour que je puisse profiter de tout ce qu'il y a en Roumanie et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça parce que c'est la première fois aussi que je quitte le pays. Je pense que mon stage va déjà bien m'occuper mais je suis content de pouvoir me promener. Après une longue balade, nous nous arrêtons dans un petit resto pour manger et nous rentrons.

Je suis complètement exténué. Lorsque nous retournons à la suite que Sev' nous a prise, je suis bien content de pouvoir m'affaler dans mon lit.

**– Je vais prendre une douche…**

J'acquiesce et sors mon téléphone. Comme il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage horaire et qu'il est tard, Luna doit être rentrée dans son hôtel. Je sélectionne son nom dans mon répertoire et clique sur le bouton d'appel.

**– Allo? Evan?**

**– Hey, c'est moi… Ça va?**

J'entends Luna dire à son père qu'elle m'a au bout du fil et je l'entends s'isoler et fermer une porte.

**– Ça va, nous avons été visiter une pyramide aujourd'hui! Et j'ai vu des momies! C'était génial! **

Je ris alors que ma blonde entreprend de me décrire les fameuses momies. Je repense à ces dessins animés où les momies couraient après les gentils avant de se prendre les pieds dans leurs propres bandelettes. Je raconte volontiers ce souvenir à Luna qui éclate de rire au téléphone. C'est chaud à entendre, ça me fait du bien. J'ai beau l'appeler tous les jours, ça ne me lasse pas et j'ai hâte de la revoir. Dès qu'on aura notre première pause, je demanderai à Sev' pour acheter quelques souvenirs pour Luna et les autres.

**– Et toi? Tu es bien arrivé? Tu as déjà visité? **

**– Un peu… Je ne tenais pas en place alors on a été voir la réserve des dragons!**

Une fois de plus, je m'emballe et je lui raconte absolument toute ma visite et j'insiste un peu plus sur la petite dragonne que j'ai appelée Lala. Luna rit, très amusée par la situation. Elle m'appelle "papa dragon" et je pouffe. Moi? Son papa? N'importe quoi! Je bavarde un peu avec elle jusqu'à ce que mon père sorte de la douche et je murmure un "je t'aime" gêné à ma blonde en guise d'au revoir avant d'aller prendre une douche à mon tour.

L'eau tiède me fait du bien. Ça me détend et je savoure la fraicheur sur ma peau après une journée à marcher avec presque trente-cinq degrés sous un soleil de plomb. Je réalise que je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. Il faudra que je demande à Sev' d'aller m'en chercher un s'il a le temps…

Après ma douche, je me brosse les dents et enfile un pyjama de lin confortable qui ne colle pas à la peau et retourne m'effondrer dans mon lit.

Lorsque mon réveil sonne, je suis déjà réveillé et impatient de commencer ma journée. Je prends une longue douche pour me rafraichir après la nuit assez chaude que nous avons eue. Certes, il y a les sorts de climatisation mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. J'enfile une tenue légère et prépare mon sac pour ma journée de stage avec ma tenue de protection, de quoi bouffer et m'hydrater et mon appareil photo pour les moments de pause.

Je descends ensuite pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et laisse Sev' lire tranquillement son journal. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours fait ça en buvant un café noir bien serré dès les premières lueurs du jour. Nous parlons peu. L'impatiente m'habite mais je fais de mon mieux pour la contenir et mange en essayant de prendre mon temps.

L'heure sonne. Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Sev' se lève et propose de m'accompagner avant d'aller faire un tour des herboristeries du coin. J'accepte volontiers et nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à la réserve. Je n'entends rien mais le bâtiment a l'air super bien isolé et puis, j'imagine qu'ils ont dû mettre des sorts de silence pour ne pas que les habitants se plaignent sans arrêt d'entendre les dragons.

**– Passe une bonne journée, Evan! Je t'appellerai pendant ton temps de midi, d'accord?**

J'acquiesce, montre mon pass au gardien et entre dans la réserve pour rejoindre l'accueil que Charlie m'a montré hier après-midi. J'ai bien mémorisé le chemin et je le retrouve sans aucune difficulté. Je croise d'autres personnes qui me saluent avec enthousiasme et je découvre leur propre accréditation autour de leur cou qui m'indique qu'ils sont stagiaires, tout comme moi.

Je les salue volontiers pour me montrer sociable et pour ne pas finir tout seul à bouffer dans mon coin à midi.

**– Evan! Tu es en avance! Tu vas bien? Ça te dit de passer voir Lala avant de commencer?**

J'acquiesce vivement, très emballé par l'idée de revoir ma petite dragonne et je rejoins aussitôt Charlie à l'entrée de l'accueil. Il me salue, toujours aussi joyeux et nous prenons le même chemin qu'hier. Comme la veille, je me penche et découvre les petits dragons occupés à jouer.

**– Ils s'entendent bien parce qu'ils sont de la même fratrie. Des dragons de portées différentes se battraient pour de la nourriture ou pour prendre la place d'un autre.**

Oh… Ouais, ils sont mignons mais il faut pas abuser si j'ai bien compris. Charlie siffle quelques notes et les petits dragons interrompent momentanément leur jeu pour venir réclamer de la nourriture. Je reconnais la petite Lala et, après un sort pour masquer mon odeur, je lui octroie une petite caresse avant de lui proposer un autre morceau de viande. L'un de ses frères l'embête et je la prends dans mes bras pour l'isoler des autres. Lala pousse un petit cri de satisfaction et me grimpe sur l'épaule, comme si j'étais devenu son perchoir attitré.

Charlie s'amuse beaucoup de la situation mais ce petit moment de douceur a une fin et il est temps de commencer le boulot. Je dépose la petite dragonne dans son petit nid et nous nous mettons en route.

**– D'abord, on fait le tour des dragons qui ont des soucis de santé. On vérifie que ça va et on octroie les soins, on leur donne à manger et on regarde bien que tout le monde soit là et que les protections sont bien en place. **

J'acquiesce, soudain très attentif. Je ne dois pas louper la moindre information, c'est important pour les bestioles comme pour moi. Charlie me tend une énorme caisse remplie de viandes et je la porte avec lui parce que c'est lourd. Nous entrons dans le couloir de verre du premier enclos et Charlie m'explique qu'ici, il y a quatre dragons. Il les nomme et me montre le tableau des soins.

Je grimace en apercevant une note concernant une blessure constatée sur une aile.

**– On va voir ça? **

J'acquiesce et suis Charlie jusque dans l'enclos. On est dans le même que celui des énormes bestioles et je me rends compte à quel point elles sont grandes. Il émet un sifflement différent et crie le nom du petit Shevar. L'animal émet un cri et saute de son perchoir sans même voler. Il atterrit dans un énorme boum et manque de me faire perdre mon équilibre. Waw, c'est un costaud lui…

**– On dirait qu'il a toujours mal à l'aile. En général, il vole…**

L'énorme reptile s'avance vers nous et Charlie interagit avec lui avant de m'attraper le bras. Hey, tu fais quoi là?

**– Laisse-toi faire…**

Je souffle comme je peux et tente de me détendre alors que mes doigts approchent de plus en plus la tête de l'énorme bestiole.

**– Il est calme, tu peux y aller. Caresse le un peu et donne lui un morceau de viande.**

J'acquiesce avant de lui frotter le haut du museau. Rugueux mais étrangement chaud. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je garde le contact avec lui et sans le quitter des yeux, j'attrape un gros morceau de viande avant de le lui tendre. Il le happe et Charlie en profite pour regarder son aile.

**– Je vois… Il s'est encore battu. Il faudra que je vérifie Nashka. Ces deux là se battent souvent. Shevar a un petit faible pour elle mais elle est encore trop jeune pour s'accoupler et lui fait chèrement payer ses avances on dirait…**

Je pouffe. Ici aussi les mecs ont du mal avec les meufs! Elles sont décidément bien compliquées, même chez les espèces animales!

**– Il va falloir qu'on les sépare le temps que ses hormones se calment un peu… On va le faire passer dans le boxe à côté. Evan, tu vas m'aider. Tu vas actionner la trappe là-bas et dès que je te donne le signal, tu refermes. **

J'acquiesce. Ouais, j'ai compris. Je vais prendre place devant le système de trappe et l'actionne rapidement. Charlie guide Shevar jusqu'à l'autre bloc avec des morceaux de viande avant de lui déposer le reste de l'énorme bête dépecée et de laisser le reptile à son repas.

**– Vas-y, referme!**

J'actionne une fois de plus le levier et Charlie se faufile à temps jusqu'à moi avant que la porte ne se referme.

**– On va nourrir les trois autres, je vais vérifier si Nashka va bien, on vérifie les protections et on va faire un premier rapport au vêtomage de la section.**

J'acquiesce et nous appelons les trois autres dragons pour leur donner à manger.

**– Ce sont des suédois à museau court. Ils sont calmes mais ne t'approchent pas des femelles lorsqu'elles pondent ou qu'elles couvent parce qu'elles ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi!**

J'acquiesce une fois de plus et observe une des femelles se poser à quelques mètres.

**– Voilà Nashka. Elle est encore jeune et capricieuse. Méfie-toi d'elle.**

Okay… Elle approche assez rapidement mais je ne recule pas, conformément aux conseils de sécurité que Charlie m'a donné hier. Je m'en souviens bien et j'ai même pris le temps de noter tout ça dans mon carnet avant d'oublier.

J'avance et choisis un monticule rocheux sur lequel je renverse sa bouffe et elle s'y attaque sans plus m'adresser un regard.

**– Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle mange, aucune blessure, elle a bien volé jusqu'ici… C'est bon, ça devrait aller… On y va.**

J'acquiesce et laisse Charlie passer devant et me guider après une ultime vérification des protections de cette partie de la réserve. Il marche vite et je suis bien content d'avoir repris la course à un rythme plus régulier, dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas été capable de le suivre ni même de le rattraper s'il m'avait semé.

Il est sportif, ça se voit. Il est musclé et j'imagine que ce qu'il me montre là, c'est son quotidien.

Charlie ne perd pas une seconde pour me donner un maximum d'informations. J'apprends qu'en stage, il y a plusieurs niveaux et que je m'occuperai des dragons davantage destinés aux débutants, exception faite pour la petite Lala.

Les noirs des Hébrides sont des dragons beaucoup plus dangereux et Charlie me laisse seulement m'occuper des petits parce que j'ai eu le feeling avec Lala et parce que c'est moi qui lui ai donné un nom. Je suis inscrit au niveau débutant donc on me confiera les apprentissages de base et des dragons relativement tranquilles, habitués aux hommes.

**– On va aller nourrir les dragons du secteur sept. Mais c'est toi qui va t'occuper de tout, d'accord? Après, je pense qu'on pourra s'occuper du nid des petits et puis, on fera du dressage cet après-midi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?**

**– Ouais, ça me va!**

**– Encore heureux! Tu n'as pas le choix! **

Charlie rigole. Ouais, j'imagine… Nous passons rapidement par le cabinet du vêtomage et Charlie me montre la fiche qu'il a remplie avant d'établir un rapport oral au veto. Okay. Ledit rapport est rapide et nous gagnons rapidement l'enclos du secteur sept.

Je suis un peu nerveux mais le deuxième groupe de suédois à museau court est très habitué à l'homme et tout se passe bien. Ils se laissent nourrir tranquillement, les protections sont bonnes, tout le monde est là et personne n'est blessé. Parfait.

Nous enchainons sans prendre de pause et Charlie me conduit devant le nid des bébés suédois. Il me montre ensuite comment les prendre pour les mettre dans le petit enclos temporaire et me montre où est le matériel.

**– Je peux te laisser ça? Tu ramasses les déchets, tu les mets dans la brouette et tu vas verser tout dans la fosse là-bas. Tu mets de la paille fraiche en grosse couche et tu peux changer l'eau des gamelles là-bas. Quand tu auras fini, tu peux leur proposer des morceaux de viande dans des cachettes. Ça leur permet de se développer et d'affuter leurs instincts de chasseur. Ça ira? **

J'acquiesce. Je me doutais qu'il faudrait que j'en passe par là. Charlie me fournit tout le matériel et me laisse avec le nid des bébés. Je procède méthodiquement et je me mets à parler aux petits pour les rassurer.

**– Tout va bien les bébés, je vais vous faire un petit nid bien douillet! **

Ils trépignent d'impatience mais je ne laisse rien au hasard. Je rassemble les déchets composés d'excréments et d'os de poulet et les jette dans la fosse. Je balaie le reste pour enlever un peu de poussière, mouille un peu le sol pour leur proposer des coins plus frais avant de disposer la paille, de remplir les abreuvoir et de m'attaquer au plus intéressant.

Je récupère les morceaux de viande et les dispose un peu partout dans leur nouveau petit nid douillet. Je termine tout juste lorsque Charlie revient en compagnie d'un autre soigneur.

**– Alors Evan? Tout se passe bien?**

J'acquiesce et Charlie vient inspecter mon travail. Il découvre le nid propre et remarque la paille que j'ai humidifiée pour rafraichir les petits bouts.

**– Bien! Ça leur fera du bien un peu de fraicheur! Tu as terminé l'enrichissement?**

J'acquiesce et Charlie me laisse nourrir les petits en respectant bien la quantité par bébé avant de les remettre dans leur petit nid. Ils sont un peu nerveux mais retrouvent vite leur gaieté et vont se rouler dans la paille fraiche et légèrement mouillée en poussant des cris de satisfaction. Ça a l'air de leur plaire. Tant mieux. Je souris et Charlie me remarque.

**– Tu as fait du bon travail, Evan! **

J'accepte le compliment et il me présente son camarade. Ils parlent un peu et l'autre sorcier file rejoindre son apprenti.

**– On a bien bossé! On va manger? Tu dois avoir faim!**

Ouais, j'avoue… Tout ça m'a creusé et j'ai impérativement besoin de bouffer quelque chose. L'air de rien, c'est assez physique comme boulot mais il fallait s'y attendre avec des dragons! Je suis néanmoins satisfait de mon travail et les cris de satisfaction des petites crapules me donnent envie de sourire. On dirait presque qu'ils me remercient pour le travail accompli.

Charlie m'entraine vers le bâtiment des soigneurs où je récupère mon sac avec ma bouffe et nous nous installons dans la cafétéria. Je m'installe avec soulagement sur une chaise juste à côté de mon maitre de stage et m'empresse de déballer mon sandwich et d'en prendre une énorme bouchée. Je suis crevé et le stage ne fait que commencer.


	60. Chapter 60

**NdA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! **

* * *

Le stage se poursuit. C'est dur mais ça devient de plus en plus facile. La petite Lala est toujours aussi accro à moi et Charlie m'a laissé le soin de la nourrir chaque matin en arrivant et le soir, avant de repartir. Avec Severus, nous avons multiplié les escapades sur la plage et dans les forêts environnantes. C'est dingue comme des paysages aussi différents peuvent se trouver presque côte à côte.

J'ai fait plein de choses que je n'avais jamais faites avant. Sev' m'a montré comment jouer du cerf volant en le faisant faire de belles figures aériennes. Je dois avouer que j'adore ça et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de m'en acheter un après quelques coups d'essai avec celui de mon père. J'aimerais bien en faire à la maison. On a l'espace et ça doit être super de pouvoir faire ça. Ça me détend et j'aimerais bien montrer à Luna comment on fait.

Nous avons visité quelques musées aussi et quelques photos servent de souvenirs. Les balades sont géniales et je profite un maximum de ces vacances en dehors du pays. J'ai Luna au téléphone tous les jours et elle entend à ma voix que j'adore ce que je fais. Le surnom de "papa dragon" est resté et ça m'amuse finalement beaucoup. J'ai trouvé ma voie. Certes, les créatures magiques m'intéressent mais il n'y a rien de plus palpitant et de plus intéressant que ces gros lézards volants.

Une semaine de stage est déjà écoulée. Il m'en reste seulement une et je me dis que c'est passé beaucoup trop vite. Charlie me laisse de plus en plus faire et à plusieurs reprises, il me dit que j'ai un don avec ces grosses bestioles. Il faut dire que je lis beaucoup à leur sujet. J'ai découvert énormément de choses à propos de leur comportement mais il n'y a rien de tel que le terrain.

J'ai toujours mon petit carnet et chaque midi, je prends une dizaine de minutes pour noter ce que j'ai repéré. Charlie se montre intéressé par ma façon de faire. J'ai noté les prénoms de chaque bestiole, leurs caractéristiques propres, ce qui les différencie et leur petit caractère.

**– Pour cette deuxième semaine, c'est toi qui va mener la barque, d'accord? Je te laisse faire, je vais t'observer si tu veux. Ok? Je reste si tu as besoin de moi mais c'est toi qui gère.**

J'acquiesce. Je ne suis pas vraiment nerveux, c'est un peu devenu comme une routine maintenant. Je commence la matinée en me lançant un sort anti odeur comme Charlie me l'a montré dans les premiers jours, je passe voir Lala et les autres petits avec un seau de nourriture et je constate l'état de leur espace. Les petits ont dispersé toute la paille et l'endroit a besoin d'un coup de balai.

Je check l'heure et le planning. Aucun animal blessé, juste un traitement à terminer sur une dragonne qui a un problème à l'une de ses pattes mais c'est en bonne voie de guérison. J'ai le temps. Je prends les bébés, accorde une petite attention supplémentaire à Lala qui gémit pour avoir mon attention. Je les dépose dans l'autre petit enclos avec une petite balle de tennis que j'ai réussi à avoir pour eux et, pendant qu'ils jouent, je m'occupe rapidement du nid.

Je suis rapide mais je prête attention à tout. Je n'oublie pas les conseils que Charlie m'a donnés en début de session. Je me les suis répétés chaque jour en commençant mes journées et chaque soir avant de m'endormir si bien que c'est comme un automatisme.

Tout est près en une dizaine de minutes. Comme je passe tous les jours, ce n'est pas très sale et je quitte les lieux après avoir nourri les petits, constaté qu'ils vont toujours aussi bien et les avoir remis dans leur petit nid propre. Les sécurités sont bonnes et je file rapidement en direction du secteur sept.

Je vérifie rapidement que tout le monde est là et que tout le monde va bien et note que la dragonne blessée arrive à se poser sans problème. Un bon point à faire au véto. j'observe rapidement les autres et constate un vilain coup de griffe qui a arraché un morceau de chair sur un jeune mâle. Manifestement, il a tenté de s'en prendre à une femelle et elle n'a pas dû apprécier.

J'interpelle tout de suite Charlie et lui montre la large griffure sur le torse du jeune dragon.

**– Oh… Tu t'es battu mon beau? Rapport au vêto, Evan.**

J'attrape le talkie-walkie et appelle aussitôt notre mage vétérinaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui fais un rapport et je reste confiant. Après un rapide examen de la situation, il m'indique qu'il arrive rapidement. Il arrive à notre niveau et je m'empresse de lui montrer le dragon. En attendant qu'il arrive, j'ai nourri les autres et isolé le blessé.

**– Bon… Evan, tu peux le mettre en semi debout?**

Euh… Ouais, je peux tenter ça. Enfin, j'imagine. Je prends le bâton de travail et prends un peu de nourriture pour simuler un exercice.

**– Drogo, up!**

Le dragon obtempère du premier coup et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, fier de moi. Je le maintiens en l'air en lui demandant de poser son nez sur le bout du bâton, sifflet en bouche, prêt à le féliciter.

Derrière la bestiole, Charlie et le vêto préparent l'antiseptique pour désinfecter la large plaie.

**– On laisse ça comme ça, on voit comment ça évolue et en fonction, on fera des soins si nécessaire. C'est bon pour moi, Evan. **

Je continue l'exercice, lui demande de faire quelques pirouettes pour voir si sa blessure le gêne avant de le récompenser et de le nourrir. Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de glisser ma main le long de ses écailles en partant. Je vérifie une fois de plus les protections, j'en profite pour montrer l'évolution de la dragonne à qui j'ai donné son dernier traitement et nous quittons tous les trois le secteur sept.

Nous prenons notre pause de midi et Charlie me fait part de ses observations. Je l'écoute et j'en profite pour lui parler d'un prochain stage. Les gros stages se font en général pendant les vacances mais il m'annonce que le bénévolat est possible pendant le reste de l'année. Ça m'enchante beaucoup et, très emballé, je continue sur ma lancée.

**– J'aimerais nouer des liens avec Lala… J'aimerais qu'elle se souvienne de moi lorsque je reviendrai… Quand j'étais petit, j'ai vu un truc à la télé et depuis, je rêve de chevaucher un dragon. **

**– Quoi? En chevaucher un? Ils sont bien trop agressifs! **

Je hausse les épaules. Les adultes, peut-être mais si je tisse des liens avec Lala, peut-être qu'on sera suffisamment proches pour tenter l'expérience…

Charlie trouve mon idée un peu absurde mais je pense que lui-même n'y a jamais réfléchi. Moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Bon, je ne me vois pas me jeter sur le dos d'un dragon adulte avec lequel je n'ai établi aucun lien pour m'élancer dans les airs mais si je dresse des bébés et que j'ai suffisamment de complicité avec eux… Peut-être…

Je me tais devant Charlie. Je ne veux pas qu'il insiste trop et qu'il soit toujours sur mon dos pour que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je veux voler et j'y arriverai. Lala est encore trop petite mais elle s'attache de plus en plus à moi et je sais que je peux tout faire avec elle. Ma petite dragonne répond très bien à mes tentatives de dressage lorsque je suis seul avec elle.

Je termine ma semaine mais le rouquin me suit tout le temps, sans me laisser le moindre répit. Il scrute le moindre de mes mouvements et j'avoue que ça commence à me rendre nerveux. Je termine donc mon stage en étant un peu stressé jusqu'au dernier jour.

Après une nuit peuplée de rêves où je volais sur le dos de Lala devenue adulte, je me réveille avec la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. Dernier jour. C'est passé à une vitesse de dingue et une sorte de nostalgie m'envahit. L'air de rien, j'apprécie beaucoup ces petites bestioles et ma routine ici. Ça va me manquer de retourner à une vie normale mais c'est la vie.

Pour profiter de ma petite dragonne préférée, j'ai décidé de me lever plus tôt. Sev' dort encore et je ne fais pas de bruit. Nous sommes allés au restaurant hier soir et nous sommes rentrés assez tard. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me lever mais j'y suis arrivé.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je prépare le café, mon sandwich de midi et un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je mange sans faire de bruit et check ses messages. J'en ai un de Luna et comme j'ai un peu de temps, je décide de l'appeler sur la route après avoir pris une bonne douche.

**– Hey, comment va ma petite amie préférée?**

Luna pouffe à l'autre bout du fil.

**– Parce que tu as une autre petite amie?**

**– Tu sais bien que non! Alors, comment tu vas?**

Nous parlons tranquillement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin devant la porte de sécurité. Je salue ma blonde avec la promesse de la rappeler ce soir et aussitôt entré, je file voir ma petite dragonne pour profiter un peu de sa présence avant de devoir la laisser. J'espère que je pourrai revenir pendant ma semaine de congé en Roumanie pour la voir.

Comme à son habitude, elle me salue à grands renforts de cris et, après un sort anti odeur, je la prends sur mes genoux où elle s'empresse de se rouler dans tous les sens avant de me grimper dessus. Je profite de sa position sur mon épaule pour prendre des photos et joue un moment avec elle jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

**– Je savais que je te trouverais ici! Marc m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu au casier!**

Possible. J'étais tellement pressé que j'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait. Charlie salue Lala mais elle n'émet aucun son de satisfaction. Je la caresse à mon tour et je ris en l'entendant émettre ses petits cris.

**– Elle ne fait ça qu'avec toi tu sais!**

Je souris. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai ses faveurs et ça m'amuse beaucoup! Charlie s'assied sur le banc en face de moi et je le vois ressortir son carnet, celui-là même dans lequel il écrivait en me suivant partout toute cette semaine.

– **Tu sais ce que c'est? Un carnet d'évaluation. **

Je me tends. Quoi? Il m'a évalué comme… comme un putain de test?

**– Du calme, Evan! Ton père m'a dit que tu pouvais être tendu et je ne voulais pas que tu le sois trop pour les dragons, tu comprends? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as été très bon!**

Ma petite dragonne attrape mon doigt et joue avec sans me mordre. Je la laisse faire en écoutant distraitement Charlie. Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait évalué comme ça dans mon dos! Il dicte mes points forts mais insiste lourdement sur mon seul point faible: la communication. Parler à Charlie et au véto ne me causait aucun problème mais c'est vrai que j'échangeais rarement avec les autres.

**– Parler avec tes collègues peut être important. Suppose que tu t'occupes d'un dragon, tu remarques qu'il ne mange pas. Tu te dis qu'il n'a surement pas faim mais peut-être que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne se nourrit pas et tu n'en sais rien puisque tu ne communiques pas avec les autres. Ici nous restons dans le même secteur mais on ne note pas toujours tout et lorsqu'on change de secteur, ça peut poser problème. Nous transmettons tout au véto mais tout n'est pas forcément inscrit sur les rapports, tu comprends?**

J'acquiesce. Oui. Je n'ai pas réalisé que ça pouvait être important… Je voyais toujours les mêmes dragons mais c'est vrai que Charlie, lui, ne voyait pas toujours ceux que je voyais. J'aurais dû y penser et je me sens stupide mais s'il n'y a que ça à améliorer, je peux le faire.

**– Et bien, tu pourras passer au niveau deux! Voilà ton accréditation pour un prochain stage si ça t'intéresse! **

Je la reçois avec plaisir et la range avec mon téléphone pour empêcher Lala de jouer avec.

**– C'est ton dernier jour alors je te laisse faire ce que tu veux! Mais n'oublie pas! Si tu vas dans les secteurs adultes, tu m'appelles! Profites-en!**

Il se relève, me donne un talkie walkie et file sans ajouter un mot. Est-ce que je peux vraiment rester là? Lala jappe et je la dépose au sol pour jouer avec elle toute la matinée. Je continue son dressage et nous passons notre dernière matinée dans le jeu. Elle va me manquer. Je lui adresse quelques caresses en me remémorant mon rêve de cette nuit. Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit. J'espère que je la reverrai et qu'elle se souviendra de moi lorsque je reviendrai.

**– Sois forte ma Lala et grandis bien. Un jour, nous irons voler tous les deux, je te le promet…**

Lala émet un petit cri que je prends pour un oui et je souris. Cette petite dragonne est vraiment exceptionnelle.

Je suis un peu triste de partir quand vient le moment de clôturer le stage mais c'est comme ça. Je sais que je reviendrai. Cette expérience m'a trop marqué pour ne pas que je recommence. Je quitte les lieux avec quelques photos souvenirs et la tête pleine d'émotions. Je suis bien déterminé à monter sur le dos d'une de mes bestioles préférées.

Je ne me laisse pas décourager mais j'accepte de mettre cette idée de côté pour profiter pleinement des quelques jours qu'il me reste à passer en Roumanie. Je profite beaucoup de la plage et après quelques jours à m'y balader et à faire du cerf volant ou me baigner, j'obtiens un corps légèrement bronzé.

Ma première baignade m'a beaucoup marqué. Comme je n'avais jamais vu la mer, il est évident que je ne m'y étais jamais baigné. L'eau est assez froide et je dois dire que ça m'a beaucoup surpris. Mais une fois la fraicheur passée, j'avoue avoir pris plaisir à nager. Je ne le fais pas très bien parce que je n'ai jamais appris correctement mais Sev' me donne volontiers des cours et je nage mieux qu'avant.

Lorsque Sev' s'éclipse pour profiter d'un rassemblement de potionistes, je profite de mes journées en solitaire pour revoir ma petite dragonne. Théoriquement, je ne devrais pas mais Charlie a donné son accord et cette petite chipie est toujours aussi adorable. Dès que je suis seul, je vais toujours la voir, même pour une heure avant de me promener dans les rues ou profiter de la plage.

Après une semaine à profiter des magnifiques coins du pays, nous regagnons la zone de transplanage international et après quelques minutes, je retrouve le paysage familier aux abords du manoir Snape. Je suis enfin chez moi. Je respire le bon air et relâche Onyx qui part vadrouiller le long de son territoire, comme à son habitude. Il ne risque rien ici. Il connait le coin par coeur et on peut le localiser magiquement.

Dès que je rentre, je monte mes valises à l'étage, les vide directement pour ne pas encombrer ma chambre et je place les cadeaux achetés aux copains bien en évidence sur le coin de mon bureau. Je profite d'une pause pour me poser dans mon lit et envoyer un message à Luna pour lui dire que je suis rentré. Comme il n'y a pas énormément de décalage horaire ici, je ne suis pas si crevé que ça et je file prendre une douche pour me rafraichir et enfiler un truc plus confortable.

Je sors de la douche lorsque Sev' m'appelle du rez-de-chaussée. Je descends rapidement pour découvrir ma blonde dans le salon. Oh. Elle me regarde avant de rougir et de baisser la tête.

**– Je… euh… Tu me manquais alors… euh… désolée de débarquer comme ça…**

Je m'approche d'elle pour l'étreindre et ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je suis content.

**– Pas grave… Ça me fait plaisir… Tu dors à la maison?**

Je n'ai même pas concerté mon père avant de lui faire cette proposition mais après trois semaines sans se voir et sans pouvoir se toucher, maintenant qu'elle est là, je n'entends pas la laisser repartir ainsi et devoir attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour l'embrasser à nouveau maintenant que j'ai eu ma piqure de rappel.

**– Oh euh… Si ça ne dérange pas le professeur Snape…**

C'est à ce moment que je tilt que je lui ai pas vraiment demandé son avis, trop obsédé par la présence de ma blonde à mes côtés pour revenir sur Terre.

Heureusement, mon père est compréhensif et propose à ma blonde de retourner prendre quelques affaires chez elle pour passer quelques jours à la maison. Franchement, j'y croyais pas quand je l'ai vu la première fois à l'orphelinat mais Sev' sait se montrer sympa et prévenant. Ça contraste totalement avec son attitude de prof mais j'apprécie qu'il fasse ce genre d'efforts pour moi.

Luna s'éclipse et revient en moins de dix minutes avec son sac et Féline dans les bras. Je caresse la petite chatte qui file aussitôt rejoindre mon compagnon à quatre pattes pour une belle balade en forêt. Chacun sa vie. J'entraine ma blonde à l'étage où nous nous posons tous les deux sur le lit. Il n'est pas tard mais ma longue escapade sur les marchés du pays m'ont épuisé et je suis bien content de m'étendre.

**– Désolée… En plus tu viens à peine de rentrer…**

J'attire ma blonde contre moi et sa tête vient naturellement se poser sur mon torse. Je l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne et elle relève volontiers son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sucrées sur les miennes. Ça fait un bien fou.

Avec la grâce d'un cachalot, je me tourne pour attraper mon appareil photo délaissé sur ma table de nuit avec les romans que j'ai sortis de mon sac pour lui montrer les clichés que j'ai fait de mes trois semaines en Roumanie. Luna admire la beauté du paysage mais plus que tout, son regard se fait tendre lorsqu'elle trouve des photos de moi en train de nourrir ou dresser Lala que Charlie a prises.

Je lui raconte mes vacances et Luna rit de me savoir entiché d'une petite dragonne. Je lui confie mes rêves mais contrairement à Charlie, elle m'encourage à essayer de voler sur un dragon.

**– Tu ne trouves pas ça… bizarre?**

**– Non, tu as juste un rêve et tu veux le réaliser! Pourquoi? **

Ces mots me prouvent que c'est décidément bien ma Luna. Elle me connait par coeur et me dit toujours les mots que je veux entendre. Elle est merveilleuse. Je la resserre contre moi et l'embrasse avec passion et nous finissons par nous chevaucher l'un l'autre sur mon lit. Son regard pétillant croise le mien et elle vient m'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont elle est capable.

**– Tu y arriveras, Evan… Moi je crois en toi. Je croirai toujours en toi, qu'importe ce qui arrivera, d'accord?**

Elle m'embrasse et repose sa tête sur le haut de mon torse, près de mon coeur. Un sourire orne ses lèvres alors qu'elle entend ses battements s'accélérer. Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle et ferme les yeux. C'est elle. Il ne pourrait en être autrement. On discute beaucoup et il commence à se faire tard.

Je suis trop crevé pour lutter contre le sommeil. J'insiste pourtant pour que Luna me raconte ses vacances mais elle s'y refuse.

**– Je te raconterai demain… Dors, tu es fatigué…**

Je m'apprête à nier mais un baillement m'écartèle la mâchoire. Okay, je suis plus crevé que je ne le croyais. Je me repose docilement contre mes oreillers et me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée alors que je continue de murmurer des excuses. J'aurais dû la laisser parler de ses vacances mais à la place, j'ai été profondément égoïste. J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas…

Je dors finalement toute la nuit et j'émerge doucement le lendemain vers dix heure du matin. J'ouvre un œil paresseux et tends un bras vers la place de Luna. Les yeux à demi ouverts, je tâte la place. Vide mais tiède. Elle n'est pas debout depuis longtemps. Je m'assieds dans mon lit, m'étire tranquillement en baillant longuement et après m'être suffisamment étiré, je quitte les draps et enfile quelque chose de décent.

Comme il fait encore très chaud en cette fin de juillet, je mets un bermuda avec un simple haut sans manche un peu trop grand pour moi mais qui, au moins, ne me collera pas au corps et je gagne enfin la cuisine. Luna y est déjà installée au côté de mon père et ils discutent tous les deux tranquillement de tout et de rien. Je salue Sev' d'un marmonnement avant d'aller embrasser ma blonde sur la bouche assez chastement. J'ai l'habitude de le faire devant mon père et, à force de le faire, Luna ne fait plus attention à la présence de mon père et ne se sent plus aussi gênée.

**– Coucou toi, bien dormi?**

**– Très bien dormi, et toi?**

J'acquiesce mollement avant prendre de quoi déjeuner. Comme il fait très chaud, j'opte pour des toasts avec un simple jus de fruits frais. Je m'installe tranquillement sur la chaise à côté de ma blonde et la main de Luna vient agripper la mienne sous la table.

**– Alors, l'Égypte, c'était comment?**

Luna me sourit et me raconte ses vacances. Comme elle me l'avait dit lors de nos appels, elle a beaucoup visité les alentours avec son père et me montre quelques photos qu'elle a faites sur son téléphone. Je découvre de jolis clichés des pyramides mais aussi des paysages de nuit qui sont spectaculaires je dois dire. Je découvre des sarcophages et quelques momies. Ça a l'air très intéressant. J'aimerais bien y aller mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de supporter des chaleurs aussi énormes.

On voit que Luna a beaucoup marché. Sa peau est hâlée mais j'imagine qu'elle a dû se protéger pour ne pas souffrir des brûlures du soleil. C'est vrai que comme elle est blonde et que sa peau est aussi blanche à l'origine que la mienne, elle doit faire très attention si elle ne veut pas être couvertes de cloques.

Luna me partage volontiers toutes les activités qu'elle a pu faire au côté de son père et me montre sa balade sur le dos d'un chameau. Amusant. Elle fait même un selfie avec l'animal et le tout m'arrache un sourire amusé. Elle est mignonne.

**– Oh, ça me fait penser… Tiens! **

Luna me donne le paquet qui était à côté d'elle. Il est soigneusement emballé et je pense savoir ce que c'est grâce au format. Dur, rectangulaire, relativement épais… Des livres? Je déchire le papier cadeau et bingo… Je sors les bouquins du paquet et Luna s'empresse de m'expliquer ce dont il s'agit.

**– Comme je sais que tu aimes lire, je t'ai pris des livres sur les créatures magiques qui vivent là-bas et sur les secrets de l'Égypte…**

Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Ouais, c'est typiquement ce qu'il me faut pour me décider à y aller! Je remercie ma copine en l'embrassant sur la joue et les prends avec moi pour aller les ranger dans ma chambre et reprendre moi aussi le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour elle. Ça va lui plaire, je le sens!

Je redescends et entraine ma blonde dehors. Je lui offre un collier avec un pendentif dragon et elle l'attache directement avant de me sourire. C'est vrai que c'est pas très féminin mais elle et moi sommes pareils et je savais que ce bijou lui plairait.

**– Ça te dit de faire du cerf-volant?**

Elle me regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Si c'est typiquement moldu, j'imagine qu'elle n'a jamais dû en faire de ce côté ci. Je déroule celui que je lui ai acheté et lui en donne les poignées.

**– Tiens les comme ça…**

Elle obéit sans rien dire et je profite d'une rafale pour lancer le cerf volant classique. Je me glisse ensuite derrière ma blonde pour attraper ses mains et la guider pour lui montrer comment faire. Le cerf volant exécute une magnifique danse et Luna émet un cri d'émerveillement. Je me doutais que ça lui plairait…

Je lui montre quelques figures que Sev' m'a montrées et mon père se joint à nous pour lancer le sien qu'il a acheté pour en faire avec moi au manoir. Je montre à Luna comment apprendre à se débrouiller pour aller dans le sens du vent et laisser le cerf volant planer et nous exécutons quelques figures en parfait ballet avec mon père.

Je finis par lâcher Luna qui se débrouille parfaitement bien et pars chercher le mien pour me joindre à eux. Un troisième cerf-volant rejoint les deux autres et Luna tourne sa tête vers moi avec un sourire tendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et mon cerf-volant effectue une magnifique figure pour flirter avec celui de ma blonde, exécutant un ballet aérien magnifique.

Le vent finit par tomber et nous rangeons tous nos appareils. Je montre à Luna comment rouler la ficelle du sien et lorsqu'elle veut me le rendre, je nie doucement de la tête.

**– Pour toi… Je me suis dit que tu aimerais qu'on en fasse ensemble de temps en temps…**

Luna serre le cerf-volant contre elle avant de venir se blottir contre moi. J'espère lui avoir montré à quel point le temps que nous passons ensemble est précieux pour moi, même si nous ne nous envoyons pas forcément en l'air tout le temps. Je veux lui montrer que notre relation c'est plus que du sexe et que je chéris tous les moments que nous passons ensemble.

Luna et moi passons finalement le reste de la semaine ensemble. Nous faisons du cerf-volant, profitons du beau temps pour nous baigner et passons nos moments à ne rien faire pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Le dernier jour qu'elle passe à la maison, nous sommes en train de déjeuner lorsque deux grandes chouettes entrent par la baie vitrée. Luna se tait alors que les deux volatiles se posent. C'est quoi ça? On a… du courrier…? Ma copine s'avance vers les deux oiseaux pour les libérer de leur mission et leur propose quelques morceaux de biscottes ainsi qu'un bol d'eau. Les bestioles se restaurent un peu avant de reprendre leur envol et repartir comme elles sont venues, d'un seul coup.

**– C'est… Ce sont nos résultats de BUSES…**

Gloups. À force de m'amuser et de profiter de mes vacances, je les avais oubliés ceux-là! Luna me tend une enveloppe et je l'attrape du bout des doigts. Je suis tendu. Je ne pensais pas l'être autant, surtout pour ce genre de bêtises mais je sais que mon avenir dépend de mes résultats.

Si je me suis foiré dans l'un des seuls cours importants, je peux faire une croix sur une possible carrière dans le monde animal magique.

Severus est là, avec nous. Il a relevé les yeux de son journal et tente de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas me déranger mais je sais qu'il attend avec impatience les résultats.

En déglutissant difficilement, je déchire l'enveloppe pendant que Luna fait la même chose. Je déplie le papier et découvre les premières lignes.

**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE**

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:_

_– Optimal (O)_

_– Effort exceptionnel (EE)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:_

_– Piètre (P)_

_– Désolant (D)_

_– Troll (T)_

EVAN SEVERUS SNAPE A OBTENU:

Astronomie: A

Soins aux créatures magiques: O+

Sortilèges: EE

Défenses contre les forces du mal: EE

Botanique:EE

Histoire de la Magie:O

Potions:O

Métamorphose:EE

Je réalise à peine ce que je viens de lire. Je n'ai vraiment… rien raté? J'ai tout réussi? Je relis une nouvelle fois le contenu du courrier avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de ma blonde. Elle dépose sa propre lettre sur la table et vient me rejoindre pour se coller à moi pour lire ce que je viens de découvrir.

Un grand sourire orne ses lèvres alors qu'elle se jette à mon cou.

**– Je le savais! Je savais que tu réussirais! **

Je l'enlace maladroitement et tendsmes notes à Severus. Après tout, il est en droit de les voir!

**– Trois optimal! Je suis très fier de toi, Evan! Et un effort exceptionnel en Métamorphose! Bravo! C'est mérité!**

Je souris avant d'embrasser ma blonde et mon regard se pose sur sa propre lettre.

**– Et toi?**

Elle me sourit et me tend ses propres résultats. Elle a quatre optimal en Soins aux créatures magiques, Sortilèges, Histoire de la magie et en Métamorphose et des efforts exceptionnels dans tout le reste.

**– T'as été géniale! Je savais que tout se passerait bien! **

Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte sur elle avant de la laisser filer pour joindre son père dans la cheminette et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je n'entends pas très bien mais la discussion est très animée et la voix enjaillée de Luna m'atteint jusque dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle revient, le sourire continue de lui dévorer les lèvres et je l'embrasse avec douceur. Je me sens soulagé. Certes, je n'avais pas pensé à mes résultats jusqu'à maintenant mais je pense qu'inconsciemment, ça devait me stresser. Ici, je viens d'avoir mon pass pour mon avenir et rien ne m'empêchera d'étudier les créatures magiques.

**– Tu vas pouvoir poursuivre ton objectif, Evan!**

J'acquiesce vivement. Oui. Je suis super emballé. Les cours jusqu'en cinquième année sont des cours plutôt généraux. Ça devient plus spécialisé lorsqu'on les choisit pour option. On va plus loin, plus en profondeur dans la matière et surtout, ceux que ça n'intéresse pas peuvent dégager et on peut avoir la paix pour suivre tranquillement le cours. Ça va enfin devenir intéressant et j'ai hâte, je dois l'avouer!

**– Je me demande si les autres s'en sont sortis!**

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'en sais rien mais c'est vrai que certains d'entre nous galéraient dans certaines matières.

**– Que dirais-tu de les inviter, Evan? Vous pourriez passer la journée ensemble avant la fin des vacances…**

Mouais… Pourquoi pas… Sev' se charge de les contacter et Luna et moi attendons tranquillement qu'ils arrivent. Sans surprise, Draco est le premier arrivé. Nos deux préfets suivent de peu. Visiblement, ils étaient ensemble. Blaise et Milli arrivent un peu plus tard et comme nous sommes nombreux, nous allons nous installer sur les fauteuils en terrasse.

**– Comment ça va les gars? Vous aussi vous avez eu vos résultats de buses?**

Nous acquiesçons tous et je suis surpris par les résultats. Sans surprise, Draco obtient plusieurs optimal et les seuls efforts exceptionnels qu'il a sont en Histoire de la Magie et en Métamorphose.

Contrairement à ses craintes, Blaise a eu un effort exceptionnel dans le domaine où il avait des difficultés et les deux autres préfets s'en sont très bien sortis. Ce sont des têtes et la majorité de leurs notes sont des optimal.

Luna et moi partageons nos notes avec eux et les autres me charrient sur mes compétences en soins. J'ai eu la meilleure note du groupe dans ce cours et je n'en suis pas peu fier. Nous bavardons avec les copains et je profite de leur présence pour leur donner quelques souvenirs que j'avais achetés pour eux en Roumanie. Ils sont très contents et nous passons le restant de notre journée à nous baigner au lac, à voler et à partager nos vacances.

La journée se termine et les jours passent rapidement sous un soleil de plomb. Il fait putain de chaud et je suis bien content d'être seul pour développer ma nage au lac et profiter du calme pour me reposer pleinement avant la rentrée en sixième année. Deux ans. Encore deux ans.


	61. Chapter 61

**NdA: Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

Les deux ans se sont écoulés. Après mes buses, j'ai réussi mes aspics avec une mention en soins aux créatures magiques. Rien de plus normal après avoir passé les trois quarts de mes pauses en renforcement dans le domaine. J'ai beaucoup étudié les bestioles que j'apprécie toujours autant. Ma passion pour les animaux doit y être pour quelque chose mais je suis bien déterminé à trouver un métier dans le domaine.

Luna et moi sommes toujours ensemble et elle insiste encore en disant que je ferais un bon prof. Je n'en sais trop rien mais il est vrai que ma patience s'est beaucoup décuplée. Il faut en déployer des trésors avec certaines créatures et les dragons font partie des espèces les plus têtues alors ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Après avoir durement travaillé, Luna et moi avons pris des vacances. Comme chaque été, je passe un peu de temps en Roumanie avec mes charmantes bestioles. Contrairement à l'année passée où nous avons visité l'Égypte ensemble, cette fois, elle a accepté de m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Elle profite de mes stages pour visiter les réserves naturelles de créatures locales et prendre plein de photos pour son père.

Sev' et Xeno sont restés en Angleterre mais ils se retrouvent souvent pour le thé. Certes, Xenophilius est quelqu'un d'étrange mais mon père et lui ont chacun leur petit caractère et ils se combinent plutôt bien. Chacun d'eux a perdu quelqu'un d'important et ils ne souhaitent pas refaire leur vie. J'ai expliqué à Sev' qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux et que c'est ce que maman voudrait mais lui ne veut pas. Il préfère rester seul, du moins, pour le moment mais je sais que le professeur Sinistra ne lui est pas totalement indifférente. Ces derniers mois, elle venait souvent le visiter dans son appartement et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

Lorsque je gagne la réserve de dragons, Lala a désormais bien grandi. Elle a deux ans et demi maintenant et nous sommes toujours aussi complices malgré le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Dès que je le pouvais, même pour un weekend, je passais la voir avec l'autorisation de Charlie grâce à mon pass d'or et j'ai toujours la même idée en tête.

J'ai dessiné des plans pour un harnais et un homme du chemin de traverse dans les contacts de mon père a accepté de me le faire pour une certaine somme. Lala est désormais assez grande et je la connais suffisamment bien pour tenter une première expérience de vol avec toutes les protections, les équipements et les sorts nécessaires à ma sécurité.

Charlie est à mes côtés alors que j'appelle Lala avec mon sifflet. Je l'ai dressée afin qu'elle puisse reconnaitre mon signal. Ça m'a pris des semaines mais elle a finalement compris et elle est la seule à y répondre. Elle émet un cri pour me signaler son approche et atterrit à mes pieds. Elle colle son énorme tête contre mon torse pour quémander une caresse et je la lui donne avec plaisir. Elle a grandi mais reste toujours un énorme bébé.

Elle remarque le harnais et me laisse gentiment le lui mettre. Au début, je dois dire qu'elle était assez réticente et j'ai dû faire quelques modifications pour qu'elle l'accepte. Elle le garde désormais plusieurs heures par jour et c'est suffisant pour tenter l'expérience.

**– Evan? Tu es prêt?**

J'accepte bien volontiers les équipements qu'il me tend et achève de m'en couvrir. Une fois correctement équipé, je m'approche de ma dragonne et monte en selle. Je suis assez léger et elle ne sent pas mon poids mais elle tourne néanmoins sa tête dans ma direction, surprise de me voir là.

**– Lala? On décolle!**

Elle connait ce signal et émet un petit cri de satisfaction avant de tendre les ailes. Elle court un peu et tend les ailes pour prendre son envol. Le vent balaie mon visage. Ça y est, je vole! Un énorme cri de joie franchit mes lèvres. Lala crache un long jet de flammes dans les airs avant d'effectuer quelques acrobaties aériennes sous mon commandement.

Elle et moi sommes parfaitement synchrones et j'ai presque l'impression de voler en symbiose avec elle. Ceux de sa race sont rapides et si nous n'étions pas sous le dôme de la réserve, nous serions déjà passés à la vitesse supérieure. Après quelques virages et changements de direction pour m'assurer que tous les codes du dressage sont appris, j'ordonne l'atterrissage.

Lala obtempère en douceur et plane jusqu'à se poser délicatement. Nous y arrivons sans trop de choc et je descends rapidement pour féliciter ma dragonne. Au sol, Charlie est toujours là et stop la vidéo qu'il était en train de faire alors que d'autres soigneurs sont à ses côtés et nous observent.

**– Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour un sorcier chevaucherait un dragon…**

**– Et moi donc… La première fois qu'il m'en a parlé, je l'ai pris pour un fou!**

Je ris. Oui, je m'en souviens. Lorsque j'ai parlé de selle, il m'a définitivement traité de taré et là, maintenant, je viens de lui prouver que mon rêve était possible en volant sur le dos de Lala. J'ai droit à des applaudissements et j'octroie quelques caresses à ma dragonne.

**– Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es l'ami des dragons maintenant, non? **

**– Non, pas vraiment. Si j'avais tissé des liens avec tous les autres comme avec Lala, peut-être mais je ne suis pas sûr que les autres me laisseraient leur monter sur le dos ou leur mettre un harnais sans tenter de me cramer au passage!**

Les autres rigolent. Moi aussi. Il n'y a qu'avec Lala que je puisse voler et, si possible, j'aimerais l'emmener avec moi sur le domaine des Snape. Après tout, il est assez vaste pour elle et Lala est profondément solitaire. Elle est joueuse mais préfère passer du temps avec moi plutôt qu'avec les autres reptiles volants.

**– Tu sais, tu t'es tellement bien occupé d'elle que je me demande parfois si elle ne te prend pas pour sa mère!**

Remarque, oui, c'est possible. Lorsqu'ils étaient bébés, ils ont été séparés de leur mère et Lala m'a plus souvent vu moi que n'importe quel dragon. Je comprends qu'elle me soit attachée et à vrai dire, je n'imaginais pas tenter l'expérience avec un autre dragon qu'elle.

Je suis super content de mon vol et c'est tout sourire que je rentre dans l'hôtel que nous avons réservé. Comme d'habitude à cette heure ci de la journée, Luna est déjà là. Ses chaussures sont dans l'entrée et elle doit probablement être sous la douche.

Je me faufile jusque dans la salle de bain et la découvre nue face au miroir. La vue de son corps éveille Evan Jr et j'enlève mon haut pour venir l'enlacer par derrière. Luna se retourne pour m'embrasser et je découvre un petit renfoncement au niveau de son bas ventre. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pris du poids ou… Luna pose sa main sur son ventre et son regard croise le mien.

**– C'est… Il faudrait confirmer mais… C'est tout récent…**

Qu…Quoi?! Est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire qu'elle… que je… qu'elle… qu'elle va avoir un enfant?

Je suis complètement perdu et ça doit se voir parce que le visage de ma copine se tend et devient soucieux.

**– Tu… **

Elle soupire avant d'enfiler sa robe de nuit et de quitter la salle de bain. J'imagine que le resto ne sera pas pour ce soir… Ma réaction n'était pas… la plus adéquate j'imagine. Mais il est possible que dans… je sais pas moi, quelques mois à peine, un enfant pointe le bout de son nez et… et moi dans tout ça? Est-ce que je suis prêt à devenir père? Je… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

Pour me calmer, je décide de prendre une douche avant d'aller la rejoindre dans notre lit. Luna me tourne le dos et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour mieux me blottir contre elle.

**– Tu voudrais… tu crois que je ferais un bon père?**

Je n'ai pas connu Sev' quand j'étais petit et je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre avec un enfant. Je me rappelle brièvement ma mère mais les seuls souvenirs qui restent ancrés dans ma mémoire sont des souvenirs de l'orphelinat et ce n'était pas très chaleureux. Comment pourrai-je être un bon père dans ces conditions?

Luna finit par se retourner vers moi pour se blottir contre mon torse. Elle est tendue et je devine qu'elle doit être aussi perdue que moi. Même si elle a eu ses deux parents suffisamment longtemps pour s'en souvenir, elle n'a eu que son père, tout comme moi, de la petite enfance à l'adolescence.

Comme elle ne me répond pas, j'insiste un peu plus en me blottissant contre elle

**– Écoute, avant toute chose, il faut qu'on soit sûr… et après… on verra bien…**

Je sais qu'on en est là parce qu'on a fait l'amour sans capote vers le milieu de l'année et je veux assumer ce que j'ai fait. Si enfant il y a, je veux être là pour elle… Je sais qu'elle a brillamment réussi ses aspics et je sais aussi qu'elle a été acceptée comme zoologiste pour les animaux rares. Si elle était véritablement enceinte, cette grossesse ne risquerait-elle pas de compromettre sa carrière?

Je m'en voudrais si tel était le cas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle abandonne tout pour moi, je ne pourrais pas lui faire cette demande égoïste.

Luna acquiesce contre moi et je resserre mon étreinte sur elle. Demain, à la première heure, nous ferons un passage éclair à Ste Mangouste pour confirmer ou infirmer son état. Et après… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai mais… j'assumerai cet enfant et je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne peux faire que ça. De mon mieux, toujours de mon mieux en espérant que ça suffira un jour.

Lorsque le réveil sonne le lendemain, il est encore tôt mais je dois prévenir Charlie que je serai absent pour la journée. Peu importe le résultat, qu'elle soit enceinte ou non, ma place sera auprès de ma copine.

Je laisse Luna dormir et j'écris rapidement un courrier que j'expédie par chouette à la réserve. C'est tout près, je pourrais y aller à pieds mais je ne veux pas laisser ma blonde toute seule… Je lui prépare un petit déjeuner et lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, Luna est déjà réveillée et s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je vais l'étreindre et l'embrasse sur le front pour lui donner du courage.

**– Tu veux que je prévienne ton père et le mien?**

**– N…Non… Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter… On le préviendra si… si c'est vrai…**

J'acquiesce. Oui, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça. Je laisse Luna manger un peu mais elle est tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'arrive à avaler qu'une bouchée de pain. Elle part rapidement se changer et revient avec un jean et un haut basique. Je n'ignore pas la rondeur de son ventre et je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir avant. C'est vrai que comme il fait chaud, elle était souvent en robe ample mais je n'ai aucune excuse.

**– Allons-y…**

Nous gagnons le hall et demandons un portoloin express que nous payons comme il se doit avant de disparaitre pour atterrir dans le hall de l'hôpital. Parfait. Luna me tient par la main et ses doigts se resserrent autour des miens. Elle a peur. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil où une sorcière nous indique froidement les lieux. Je lui balance un regard noir et nous gagnons l'étage où les femmes se font plus accueillantes.

L'une d'elle a un petit sourire et invite chaleureusement ma copine à entrer. Comme je ne la quitte pas, je la suis jusque dans la salle où ma blonde explique qu'elle n'a plus eu ses règles depuis trois mois mais qu'elle a toujours eu des problèmes de régularité et qu'elle ne s'en est jamais inquiétée.

**– Et bien regardons s'il y a un petit bout dans votre ventre Mrs Lovegood!**

Luna rougit mais s'installe sans rien dire, le rouge aux joues. La médicomage s'installe sur son siège et pose un appareil magique sur le ventre de ma blonde. J'avale difficilement ma salive. On va enfin savoir. Je stresse un peu à vrai dire. Je n'imaginais pas être dans cet état là alors qu'on attend juste une réponse.

Un bruit se fait entendre. Toc toc, toc toc. Un peu rapide. Luna se redresse et la médicomage a un énorme sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

**– Vous entendez? Ce sont les cœurs de deux petits bouts en bonne santé!**

Quoi?! Comment ça, deux?

Heureusement que je suis assis parce que je serais tombé à la renverse. Un bébé, c'était déjà difficile à imaginer mais deux? La médicomage donne quelques informations à Luna pendant que je reprends contact avec la réalité. Lu' est tournée vers moi. Elle m'observe et cherche ce que je pourrais dire sans y parvenir.

Sa main serre un peu plus la mienne alors que la médicomage mesure les deux loulou pour déterminer leur âge et leur stade de développement.

**– Evan?**

**– Pardon… Je suis surpris… J'appelle ton père?**

Luna acquiesce et je l'embrasse sur le front avant de la laisser avec l'autre femme pour téléphoner à Sev'. Je prends mon portable et compose rapidement son numéro. Il répond presque directement et sa voix est un peu tendue.

**– Evan? Un problème?**

**– Euh… Non, pas forcément… On est à Ste Mangouste là… Tu peux venir avec Xéno?**

Je l'entends parler avec le père de Luna et Sev' me dit qu'ils arrivent tout de suite avant de raccrocher. J'aurais espéré lui dire quoi avant mais tant pis. Je retourne prévenir Luna que je vais chercher les deux futurs grand pères et je regagne l'accueil non sans dévisager la sorcière désagréable à nouveau.

**– Evan! Où est ma petite fée? Elle va bien?**

Xéno est inquiet, je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Je m'empresse de les rassurer tous les deux et je les guide jusqu'à l'entrée du service en me triturant les doigts. Au loin, je vois Luna sortir et je m'arrête pour la laisser nous rejoindre. Elle vient tendrement me prendre la main et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

**– Tu leur as dit?**

Je nie de la tête et Luna me sourit. Je veux la laisser l'annoncer. Je veux lui laisser ce choix. Elle pose sa main sur son petit ventre arrondit et adresse un sourire lumineux à nos deux pères.

**– Papa, Severus… **

Luna croise mon regard et j'acquiesce franchement. Oui, je suis avec elle, je ne l'abandonnerai pas quoi qu'elle décide. Ma blonde prend une grande inspiration. Xeno est tout agité mais mon père est calme. Je n'ai pas manqué son coup d'œil attentif au panneau du service d'où Lu' sortait. Il sait déjà. Il attend juste la confirmation.

**– Je suis enceinte… Vous allez être grand père…**

Sev' sourit et m'adresse un regard fier. Je me sens un peu gêné mais ne détourne pas les yeux. Je viens enlacer ma copine par derrière et pose ma main sur son ventre. Je vais être papa. Deux enfants… J'ai encore l'impression de rêver et que Luna va me réveiller pour me dire que je suis à la bourre pour le stage…

Xeno, lui, est complètement surpris. Il n'a relevé aucun signe et n'a pas vu les panneaux qui nous dirigeaient vers le service maternité.

**– Ma petite fille? Ma petite fée va devenir maman?**

Il lui prend les mains et je le laisse partager ce moment avec sa fille. Sev' me rejoint et m'adresse un sourire amusé alors que Xeno embrasse le ventre de Luna. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils seront doublement grand père mais je garde l'information pour plus tard.

**– Vous savez déjà le sexe?**

**– Non, elle n'a pas su nous le dire… Nous avons un rendez-vous programmé pour jeudi prochain…**

Je me tourne vers Luna, surpris. Déjà? C'est vrai qu'il faut s'assurer que tout ira bien et que ma blonde doit faire des examens complets mais maintenant que je le sais, je ne vais pas tenir. Si tout va bien, au prochain rendez-vous, nous saurons enfin! Je suis tout excité et ça doit se voir parce que Sev' se fout ouvertement de ma gueule.

Comme une petite revanche, je lui annonce subtilement qu'il va être deux fois grand père et l'information met un peu de temps à percuter son cerveau. Son sourire amusé se fane et j'éclate de rire en le voyant aussi perdu.

**– Deux? Il y a deux enfants?**

Luna sourit alors que son propre père réalise en même temps que le mien que nous allons avoir des jumeaux. Xeno s'empresse alors de parler au deuxième bébé en s'excusant de l'avoir ignoré. J'éclate définitivement de rire alors que Luna ne sait plus du tout où se mettre tellement elle est gênée.

Je la prends par la main et l'entraine vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Nous allons devoir nous préparer. C'est encore tôt mais nous devons avoir notre chez nous et tout le reste… Les vêtements, les bassines, les lits, les chambres… TOUT!

J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser et ça n'échappe pas à ma blonde. Nous décidons de repartir en Roumanie mais je préfère annuler nos sorties pour rester avec elle.

**– Evan?**

**–Mmh?**

**– Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu veux finalement…tu ne veux pas d'enfants?**

Je relève la tête. Hein? Quoi? Mais non, c'est pas ça! Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

**– Disons que je m'interroge beaucoup sur notre avenir… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre séparément… Il nous faudrait une maison et**… **tout le reste!**

Luna me dévisage avant d'éclater de rire. Je stress beaucoup et elle, elle rigole? Je soupire en m'effondrant dans le canapé. Elle s'y assied aussi et me prend la main entre les siennes.

**– Tout ira bien, Evan… Nous ne serons pas à la rue et si ma maison est trop petite et si ton père est d'accord, nous pourrons loger là-bas en attendant de trouver quelque chose. **

C'est vrai. Je souffle un peu. Mais il y a tout le reste encore…

**– Pour le reste, nous irons à notre rythme… **

Luna pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Oui, nous irons à notre rythme. Nous apprendrons petit à petit et nous ne serons pas seuls. Sev' et Xeno seront là pour nous aider. Et les autres aussi. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

**– Tu voudrais les appeler comment?**

Je m'apprête à hausser les épaules avant de renoncer. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, ce sont mes enfants! Mais je n'en ai aucune idée…

**– Tu… tu ne voudrais pas connaitre leur sexe avant?**

**– Mmh, oui, peut-être, mais nous pourrions déjà chercher…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle plonge ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Luna est prête. Nous sommes en avance mais je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond dans notre suite à l'hôtel. Comme c'était notre dernier jour, nous l'avons écourté pour définitivement rentrer à la maison. J'étais triste de quitter Lala mais Charlie m'a dit qu'il pourrait demander le transfert dans une réserve près de chez Sev'. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'aurais préféré gardé ma dragonne pour moi, il a ri avant de me dire que c'était possible si je décidais de fonder ma propre réserve. Je me souviens encore être resté con lorsque je lui ai dit que j'aurais préféré ne jamais partir et qu'il m'avait proposé ça, comme ça, de but en blanc.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça mais je dois dire que ça me tente bien. J'aurais ma réserve mais je ne compte pas me spécialiser dans les dragons. J'aimerais avoir diverses variétés de créatures et pourquoi pas embaucher ma blonde et prendre quelques stagiaires pendant les vacances.

**– Miss Lovegood?**

Ma blonde se lève mais sa main ne quitte pas la mienne. C'est à nous et j'avoue être particulièrement stressé. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié les regards en coin des autres mamans. Bon, j'ai arrangé mon look en enfilant des fringues plus classiques mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis totalement recouvert de tatouages et ici, comme chez les moldus, ça fait mauvais genre. Je leur aurais bien adressé mon majeur si Sev' ne m'avait pas retenu.

Mon père et Xeno souhaitaient venir à notre premier rendez vous pour nous montrer leur soutien et je pense que ça a permis d'apaiser un peu ma blonde. Nous entrons dans le petit local, les deux futurs grand pères sur les talons et nous nous casons tous comme nous le pouvons dans cet endroit si exigu.

Luna répond à quelques questions et je reconnais la sorcière qui l'avait prise en charge lorsqu'on s'était pointé dans le service des urgences. Après ça, la médicomage lui demande de relever son haut et propose de regarder le sexe des bébés. Luna et moi en avons beaucoup discuté. Certains parents préfèrent avoir la surprise mais la venue de ces deux petits êtres était déjà bien assez surprenante ainsi et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour savoir tout de suite. Nous avons proposé à nos pères mais eux aussi voulaient savoir le plus vite possible. Xeno avait hésité avant que Sev' ne lui dise que c'était hors de question qu'il nous harcèle ensuite pour savoir et il s'était résigné à savoir tout de suite.

La médicomage pratiqua l'écho et comme la première fois, j'entends les battements des deux cœurs à l'unisson. Un sourire orne mes lèvres. C'est con parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore là mais les entendre ainsi, ça me donne une bouffée de chaleur que je ne peux pas expliquer. Lu' pense que c'est mon instinct paternel qui se met déjà en place et l'idée m'amuse beaucoup.

La sorcière inspecte les bébés avant de déclarer que tout est en ordre et nous repose la question quant au sexe des deux enfants. Elle me regarde et j'acquiesce vivement.

**– Oui…**

Luna me prend la main alors que la jeune femme se met en quête des deux petits loustics.

**– Et bien… ils sont bien cachés… On va les faire bouger un peu, d'accord?**

La femme pose ses mains sur le ventre de ma copine et le malaxe pour faire bouger les bébés. Entre chaque mouvement, elle reprend son appareil jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une image nette.

**– Ahah! Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Félicitation, vous avez deux petites filles!**

Luna éclate de rire en me voyant aussi surpris. Deux filles? Des filles? Je la dévisage et elle m'adresse un sourire amusé.

**– Je les ai imaginées avec ton fichu caractère…**

Moi? Un fichu caractère? Pfff, n'importe quoi! Elle pouffe devant ma mine découragée.

**– Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait de savoir le sexe mais… J'ai déjà réfléchi… pour les prénoms je veux dire… **

Ah bon? Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était si soucieuse ces derniers temps. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé du tout alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais ça l'angoisse un peu. Je sens sa main se resserrer sur la mienne.

La médicomage ne s'aperçoit pas de son angoisse et lui demande aussitôt les prénoms qu'elle a choisi pour les deux petites. Luna se tourne vers moi et son regard plonge aussitôt dans le mien.

**– En hommage à ta mère et à la mienne, j'ai décidé de les appeler Éléna et Pandora Snape…**

Une boule me monte à la gorge. Putain, je m'attendais pas à ça… Je n'arrive pas à contenir mon émotion et je prends son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse.

**– Je t'aime…**

Luna me sourit. C'est vraiment une belle preuve d'amour. Ça me fera bizarre mais je raconterai à mes filles qu'elles portent le nom de deux personnes extraordinaires. Je vais être papa de deux petites filles. Ça y est! La médicomage programme le prochain rendez-vous après nous avoir rassurés sur l'état de mes deux chéries et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être pressé d'y être, comme si chaque rendez vous me rapprochait un peu plus du jour où je rencontrerai mes enfants.

Nous rentrons pour la première fois au Manoir Snape avec tout le monde. Je demande directement la permission à Sev' de rester ici avec les petites jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un toit et sa tête me fait peur l'espace de quelques minutes.

**– Evan, je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas… Tu es ici chez toi. C'est ta maison, comme la mienne et ce le sera toujours! Le manoir est bien assez grand pour héberger tout ce petit monde et je serai ravi d'avoir mes petites filles à la maison!**

Je suis soulagé mais en même temps, je dois me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Éléna et Pandora ne sont même pas encore nées et il est déjà complètement gaga d'elles! Papi Gâteau on va l'appeler, je le sens bien! Remarque, pour Xeno, c'est pareil! Il parle déjà des réserves et des balades à dos de sombrals qu'il aimerait faire avec elles.

**– Papa, elles ne sont même pas encore nées!**

Luna rit. Moi aussi. Je l'embrasse sur le front et ne résiste pas au plaisir de la garder un peu contre moi.

**\- Prête à vivre le restant de ta vie avec moi?**

Luna me sourit et m'adresse un regard serein et déterminé à la fois.

**– Prête! **

Les mois sont passés. Les consultations aussi. Nos deux filles se portent toujours aussi bien et chaque jour qui passe, j'ai l'impression que Luna est de plus en plus énorme. Nous n'avons plus de rapport ensemble, c'est trop compliqué mais malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire sur sa difformité, je continue de la trouver magnifique.

Ça a été compliqué au début mais nous avons mis sur une feuille tout ce à quoi nous devions penser pour les enfants. La priorité était d'avoir le nécessaire pour eux, les meubles et la maison viendraient après même si nous l'avons quand même ajouté sur notre liste. Luna a choisi Millicent et Daphnée comme marraines et m'a laissé choisir les parrains. J'ai énormément hésité. Le choix logique serait que je choisisse parmi mes amis proches mais je veux que Greg' et Phil' connaissent cet enfant. Choisir Draco et devoir choisir entre l'un des deux hommes qui m'ont aidé à reprendre ma vie en main est trop difficile pour moi.

Je continue d'y réfléchir même si le temps approche. Je pourrais leur demander ensemble d'être les parrains d'Éléna et je pourrais demander à Draco d'être celui de Pandora. Ça lui ferait plaisir. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas revus en plus! Il sait que j'envisage d'acheter une maison avec Luna mais ignore encore tout de sa grossesse pour le moment. Luna a décidé de garder la surprise. Ça aurait difficile si nous avions encore été à Poudlard mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Draco suit sa formation d'auror avec Michael Corner, son copain et se prend toujours autant la tête avec Potter. J'ignorais qu'il était gay jusqu'à ce que je le cherche pour lui proposer de passer au manoir au début des vacances et que je tombe sur lui en train de bécoter ce mec sur les tables du local de sortilèges. Inutile de dire que j'étais très gêné et que je n'ai pas osé le regarder en face pendant quelques jours même si lui ne m'avait pas vu.

D'un seul coup, toutes ses escapades et ces fois où il revenait complètement les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés avaient attiré mon attention. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensembles et, lorsque c'est devenu plus sérieux, Draco me l'a présenté.

Daph' suit une spécialisation en runes et Théo s'est lancé dans les potions. Pour Blaise et Milli, c'est compliqué.

Ils profitent pleinement de leur relation ensemble et envisagent tous les deux de devenir enseignants. Ça m'a bien fait rire lorsque Blaise me l'a dit mais si l'option était possible pour moi, pourquoi pas pour lui? Je sais que l'Histoire l'intéresse, il pourrait reprendre la place de Binns et enfin créer un cours intéressant et amusant! Comme chacun est très occupé par son parcours professionnel de son côté, nous avons pu garder la grossesse de Luna secrète et j'ai hâte de leur en faire la surprise.

Petit à petit, nous avons acheté nos meubles avec l'argent de mes petits boulots et des stages de Luna. Je n'hésitais pas à prendre des boulots difficiles pour gagner plus et nous avons presque tout. Pour la maison, j'avais peur parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment d'argent de côté et je n'avais aucune idée de combien ça pouvait couter mais Sev' et Xeno nous ont fait la surprise de se cotiser pour nous acheter une petite résidence de campagne assez éloignée du centre mais proche à la fois du Manoir et de la résidence des Lovegood.

C'était un cadeau de dingue mais la maison a eu un charme immédiat sur nous. Luna a fondu en larmes et moi, je m'y voyais déjà, faisant telle ou telle chose dans une pièce ou l'autre de la maison. Lu' n'aurait pas été enceinte, je pense que nous aurions inauguré chaque pièce par une partie de jambes en l'air mais cela ne m'étant pas permis, je me contenterai de les inaugurer en y passant du temps avec mes deux petites filles et ma fiancée.

Oui, ma fiancée. J'ai fait ma demande. Rien de bien grandiose parce que ni elle, ni moi n'aimons ça. J'en ai parlé à Sev' qui m'a donné la bague qu'il a reçu lorsque maman est morte. Il la lui avait offerte et voulait que Luna l'ait. J'ai embarqué ma blonde pour une longue promenade et après une ultime pause face à un soleil couchant, je lui avais demandé si elle acceptait de partager ma vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Luna avait été très émue et m'avait étreint comme jamais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie changerait à ce point… Nous avons une maison qui est presque entièrement meublée. La chambre des bébés est magnifique mais Luna y passe beaucoup de temps pour peindre, passion qu'elle m'a toujours caché.

Le jour est finalement arrivé. Nous avons réussi à trouver un jour pour rassembler tout le monde et nous les avons invités à notre pendaison crémaillère. Luna est un peu nerveuse, cachée dans la cuisine. Moi je suis dans le salon et j'attends que les premiers invités arrivent. Sev' et Xeno sont déjà là, évidemment et Draco arrive sans surprise le premier. Il est venu avec Micha et je suis bien content de le voir lui aussi.

Ma blonde ne se montre pas encore, faisant mine d'être occupée en cuisine. Nous voulons qu'ils aient tous la surprise en même temps, j'ai trop hâte de voir leur tête! Daph' et Théo arrivent ensemble, comme d'hab' et Blaise arrive en bon dernier avec Milli. Je les laisse s'émerveiller devant la maison et découvrir le grand séjour avant de laisser entrer Luna.

Je fais asseoir nous invités et fais mine d'aller chercher ma blonde pour lui donner un coup de main. Blaise dit quelque chose comme "lui donner un coup d'autre chose" et Millicent le frappe aussitôt sur la tête. Je rejoins Luna à la cuisine et l'embrasse sur le front pour lui donner du courage. Je lui prends les deux mains et nous nous égarons l'espace de quelques secondes dans un moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

**– Prête?**

**– Prête!**


End file.
